


A Future Tied By Fates

by TheWerdna



Series: Fire Emblem A Future (Series) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awakening/Fates crossover, Azurrin, F/M, Lucina!Morgan, Morgan!Soleil, Post canon, Post conquest, Robcina, Sequel, Twin Morgans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 265,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWerdna/pseuds/TheWerdna
Summary: The war is over, Nohr has won, and Corrin, ridden by guilt and grieving the loss of Azura, is a broken man. Yet the threat of the Invisible Dragon remains and now he moves against the weakened kingdoms. When a mysterious tactician and a princess appear, can Corrin rise past his grief and work with them to save both their worlds? Continues story of "A Future Broken"





	1. Prologue

The first thing he became aware of was the throbbing in the front of his skull. The pain cut through the haze of unconsciousness that seeped all around him, dragging him up from the darkness towards the light flickering above. Where before there had been a peaceful void was now a torrent of sensations, voices, and images that assaulted from all sides.

 _...a battle raging around him, soldiers clad in blue and brown striving against phantoms wreathed in violet flame. Around him surged others, the gear and garment different than the others, wielding an array of arms and spells to obliterate any who stood before them._ _A thousand voices called out to him at once, overlapping so that he could make out no individual word. Before him loomed a rift: a vortex of crackling light ringing a growing void. From its depths a presence loomed, so great that he recoiled back from it, his consciousness withdrawing from it's overwhelming might._

_Suddenly he was charging toward the void, running ahead of the others. Obliterating pain ripped through his mind, and he fell, collapsing to one knee. He heard his own voice, cutting through the cacophony of screams and the portal's roar, calling for retreat._

_He saw a woman clad in blue, the same color as her hair and eyes. Her hand was outstretched, reaching out for him. Her mouth moved but he could not hear what she said._

_He lifted his hand, grasping for her in return. Their hands came within an inch of each other._

_A blinding wave of energy slammed into him, engulfing both of them in a sea of white. He screamed, a name on his lips as the world vanished around him._

_. . . . ._

A gasp fell from his lips, his eyes snapping open. He flailed, clawing at the air as he sat upright. Burning light seared his retinas, the world around him a blur, He tried to get a foot under him, only to find the ground beneath him jelly to his limbs. His legs buckled and he toppled forward, landing on his hands and knees. The world spun around him and his head continued to throb, his mind trapped in a fog that lingered even as his consciousness fought to return.

Groaning, he squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head from side to side. This time when he opened his eyes he could make out dark shapes against the light. He blinked several times, the shapes solidifying as they came into focus.

Before him stretched a plain of grass dancing in a gentle breeze. Stone ruins and short, willowy trees dotted the landscape, passing in and out of focus between wisps of fog drifting on the wind.

Lifting his head, he pushed himself upright, this time managing to keep his footing. He stumbled forward, leaning against a stone pillar jutting out of the ground nearby to steady himself. The ground seemed to sway under his feet, the world spinning before him. He clutched his head, pressing his free hand against the cold stone to better prop himself up. His head swam. It was hard to think, hard to process anything. His mind felt slow, his thoughts flowing in and out like a sticky, gooey mass. Everything else was a haze, shrouding him in a numbing blanket.

_What's going on? Where am I? I can't…_

He stopped dead in his tracks, the realization hitting him.

Gods, he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything. How he'd gotten there, where he'd been, or even who he was. He remembered none of it.

A weight pressed down on his chest, as if an invisible giant had grabbed hold on him and squeezed down. His heart quickened, faster and faster as panic set in. He felt faint, the dizziness from before returning in full force.

He had to remember, he had too… he couldn't…

He doubled over, falling to his knees. _This can't happen, not…_ Somehow he knew this, somehow he knew this happened before. He couldn't forget, had to remember. His breath came in wheezing gasps, the beating of his heart more frantic. _Think… think… remember…. Your name… what is your name? It's…. No! Think! Focus… It's… my name… it's…_

 _Robin…_ He seized upon the thought, the memory. He struggled, clawing through the fog towards other memories, burning through his mind just out of read. _Robin… my name is Robin.. I'm… it's… Think! Remember! I'm… Robin… tactician of the… no, think. Think!... the Shepherds! Yes, tactician of the Shepherds..._

More memories blurred pasts, slipping in and out the the haze that hung over his mind. Yet each time he reached out it was a struggle, the obscured faces of people he knew and things he'd experienced pulling away the instant he tried to grasp upon them, pulling away as the fog settled once more to blanket his thoughts.

The memories were there, just out of reach. If he could just grab them he would remember… he knew if he could just reach them… he would remember...

Robin squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. It was too much… too much all at once. The throbbing in his skull grew worse with every attempt to access his memories. He couldn't make it.

Staggering upright, he looked around, taking in his surrounding. A gasp fell from his lips, his mouth falling open as he beheld the sight before him. Where he at first had only seen a sea of gray fog, the clouds had begun to part, revealing great, floating islands drifting in the sky just overhead. All around him countless chunks of land slipped in and out of sight through the shifting mists. From where he stood it was impossible to tell what way was up or down, each of the floating landmasses seeming to possess its own orientation and gravity.

This place… even if he couldn't remember, the sight before him unsettled him. Instinct told him enough: this place was not normal.

_Where am I?_

He paced back and forward, trying to think. He clutched at the sides of his head, wracking his brain for anything he could use. Without the ability to call on memories by command, his only choice before him was to focus on what little he did remember: on the scattered, rapid images he'd seen as he'd regained consciousness. At least he hoped what he'd seen had been memories. They were all he had to go on.

_There had been some sort of fight… a portal. I was there...I felt… afraid. We.. we were fighting something, and enemy. We were trying to stop it and...the presence…_

Yes, he remembered the presence on the other side of the rift. The sense of a cold, dark, presence, a being whose mind was that of a thing born of the icy depths of a sunless sea. Of slow, calculating rage lurking in the endless night beyond the sun's reach. The brewing of a storm, scouring all land caught in its path.

_After that I… the rift started to collapse… I tried to do something...was I trying to stop it? Gods the searing pain, I remember feeling like my head was going to burst. Like my thoughts were burning away._

He stopped at that thought, the realization hitting him with the force of a catapult. Was that why he couldn't remember? Had what happened damaged his mind? Distantly he recalled something about the effects of magical strain, and how in extreme cases it could lead to confusion and difficulty recalling memories. Is that what he was experiencing now?

 _Then… then there was a flash of light and… nothing. The rift exploded… it… brought me here._ His eyes went wide, a look of wonder falling over his was it, wasn't it? This is was what was on the other side of the rift, where it led _._

_Somehow I must have made it through. But if I'm here, what about…_

The final image stuck in his mind. Of a woman with blue hair and clad in silver plate over azure garments rushing towards him. She had been calling out to him, running towards him with her hand outstretched. Even if he could not make out what was said in the memory he was now sure she was calling his name. She'd looked desperate as she tried to reach him. Afraid.

Then the blinding flash of light that engulfed them both and the memory ended.

Fear gripped his heart, fear not for himself but for the woman. He didn't know for certain but… she was dear to him. He couldn't remember her, he couldn't recall even her name. But he felt it, thoughts of her in the depths of fog that engulfed his mind, just beyond his reach. But more than that, he knew she must be important to him. For the fear that welled inside as he thought of her was not for himself, but for her sake.

All he knew now was that he had to find her, had to make sure she was safe.

Now he had a goal. Something to do. If he found her, made sure she was safe, maybe he could remember the rest. Remember why he was here.

Looking around he spied a sword lying in the grass, it's unsheathed blade glinting in a brief glimmer of light shining through a gap in the fog. Bending down he picked it up, examining it carefully. Gripping the leather sheath belted at his hip, he slipped the blade inside. It was a perfect fit.

Searching the immediate area he found a tome close by, it's yellow cover engraved with golden runes and the symbol of a lightning bolt.

 _Thoron._ He remembered the tome's name. Scooping it off the ground, he dusted off its cover before tucking it into a coat pocket.

 _Right…_ He rolled his shoulders, turning to face the fog that stretched out before him. _Let's go._

With that he started forward, plunging into the gloom.

**. . . . .**

Far away a figure stood, watching the image of the tactician play out within the depths of the glowing sphere hovering before him. He reached out, a hand wreathed in shadow coming within an inch of the orb's surface.

_Soon… very soon..._

The darkness around him seemed the grow, the light inside the sphere fading away to leave nothing but murky water.

 _Let us see what has become of my 'counterpart's' welp_. The figure swung his hand out, scattering the sphere into a thousand droplets that reformed again. The light returned in its heart, and when it did the orb showed a new scene: a cold, dreary forest by the side of a lake. Of an overcast sky, and a lone figure passing through the trees.

_The pieces are in motion. Now we begin…_

With a cruel grin the dragon Anankos laughed, his voice echoing through the darkness as the light at the heart of the orb flickered and died.


	2. A Faded Song

 

The rumble of distant thunder filled the gray sky, it's sound like that of the beat of countless drums. Wind whistled through the forest trees, bringing with it the first chill of autumn.

No living creature disturbed the stillness of the forest but for a single figure passing silently between the trees. Bare feet padded against the cold, damp earth with barely a sound. Occasionally a gust of wind caught the traveler's dark blue cloak, the edge of the fabric tugging and flapping behind him.

Thunder rolled in the distance once again, the war drums for an oncoming storm.

Corrin stopped, staring up at the empty gray expanse. Another gust of wind whistled through the trees, an invisible knife of cold that pierced to the very core of the young lord. Yet he did not shiver despite the chill. Warmth, cold, neither mattered much to him now. He was beyond caring enough to heed them.

His red, slitted eyes lowered, staring ahead without truly seeing. A hand slipped into a pouch beneath his armor, feeling the cool touch of metal and stone as his fingers brushed against the momento. It was all he...

He grimaced, his whole body stiffening as he pulling his hand free. Gripping his cloak, he tugged it tighter around him to keep it from catching in the breeze. For a moment he stood there, eyes closed, before at last trudging forward once more.

The sound of his feet in the soft earth mixed with the whistle of the wind through the trees, shrill and harsh. The sound of thunder drew ever nearer. It would not be long before the rain came.

Time seemed to crawl as he made his way deeper and deeper into the woods, the stillness of the world making it impossible to tell how long he had walked. Minutes, hours, it mattered little. He could have walked for an eternity and barely noticed it's passing.

Slowly but surely the trees began to thin, the ground beginning to slope downward. Within a few more steps the forest gave way to a shore of green grass stretching before a small lake. In other days the water would have sparkled like a sapphire in the light of the sun, but for now it seemed gray and cold, so still that it appeared almost frozen in time. A small wooden pier reached out from the water's edge towards the lake's center.

It seemed so different now. So different from the first time he'd been here. Since he'd met her.

Corrin closed his eyes, trying not to remember the day he'd found his way to the lake. He'd been so troubled, so uncertain with the sudden turn his life had taken. Finding out everything he knew had been a lie… learning of the family he'd never known... he'd been lost. Then he'd heard her singing...

His jaw tightened, his hand clenching tight. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to recall the way he'd felt the moment he'd first set eyes on her. How hopelessly in love he'd been in that very instant. How he'd thought her some spirit of the water, for she'd seemed to him far more beautiful than any other woman he'd seen before.

Slowly he opened his eyes, his vision blurry as he looked back at the lake. He brought a hand up to his face, his fingers coming away wet. He blinked, staring at his glistening fingertips before letting his arm drop back to his side. He shuffled forward, dragging his feet as he walked out onto the pier. The wood creaked and moaned under his footsteps, their drawn out notes baleful against the groan of trees swaying in the breeze.

Thunder rumbled, closer now.

Coming to a stop at the edge of the pier, Corrin stood there motionless, gazing down into the water. He saw his own face staring back at him on the mirror surface. Red eyes looked out from sunken, dark sockets, cheeks gaunt from lack of food and sleep. His gray-white hair hung in tangled tatters.

How long had it been since he'd last bathed or slept regularly? Not since before the war ended… weeks before that even. There had been barely a moment to stop and rest in those final days as they pushed deeper and deeper into Hoshido. And after that…

After that he hadn't seen much of a point.

A tear fell into the water, scattering the image in a wave of ripples that radiated outward. Reaching up, Corrin wiped away the wetness from his eyes, hardening his will before more could come. Stiffly he reached back under his armor, finding the pouch he'd checked before. Again he let his fingers brush over the cold metal and smooth stone.

Gold glinted, everbright even in the gray light as he withdrew the pendant from the pouch, it's long chain trailing behind. The blue gemstone at its center seemed to shimmer as he turned it in his palm, an iridescent sheen playing out over it's surface. The chain _clinked_ as it slipped the rest of the way free, swinging as it dangled between his fingers.

 _Azura..._

How long had it been? A week? More? The days had blurred together… a long endless sea of pain ever since... that day...

He stared deeper into the center of the gemstone, images flashing before his eyes as he remembered it as clearly as he had on the day it'd happened. Sights and sounds assaulted his senses, pulling him back into those final moments in the Hoshido throneroom. The sound of screams and clashing weapons, a world of phantoms and shadows.

 _A song of Conquest and Fate._

 **. . . . .**

"Hrrrraaaah"

With a shout Corrin charged forward, Yato burning with a fiery purple light. Two Invisible soldiers leapt to bar his way, their mirage-like forms flickering in and out of sight so that they seemed to move as a blur. He checked his stance, slowing half a step as he swung his blade out wide. The two gemstones in the center of the blade flashed red once, twice, burning bright as the blade cleaved through both foes in a single blow.

He bounded forward, passing through the haze of violet smoke as the phantoms evaporated before him, paying no further heed to them.

A streak of shadowy energy lanced towards him, the sound energy swirling around the projectile filling the air. He twisted to his left, the arrow loosed by the corrupted Fugin Yumo narrowly missing his head.

Dipping low, Corrin braced his hand against the ground and pushed off, resuming his headlong charge. In his peripheral vision he saw dark shapes materialize, more Invisible Soldiers summoned to slow him down.

He couldn't afford to engage them now, they would never stop coming as long as Takumi… no, not Takumi, whatever was controlling his brother's corpse was dead. He had to count on the others to keep the endless waves of foes occupied just a little longer. Long enough for him to end this.

Straight ahead stood his brother's shadow wreathed form, motionless and listing to one side in an awkward angle, almost like a puppet dangling from invisible strings. Then without warning he lurched into movement, releasing a stream of arrows one after another in a blur of motion, far faster than any living being could.

For a single heartbeat time seemed to stop. Corrin's eyes narrowed, a sudden red sheen fell over the world. His heart hammered faster and faster, beating several times in the span of a second. An itching sensation washed over his whole body, his skin crawling as his bones and muscles warped, his limbs elongating, claws sprouting from his fingertips. The dragonstone clutched in his hand burned, power leaking out with from within.

Like a coiled spring being released he sprung forward, moving in a blur with speed beyond that of a mortal man, a burst of draconic power fueling his movements. He swung Yato in a blinding flurry of slashes, intercepting arrow after arrow loosed at him. Yato withstood them all, weathering the darkness unleashed by the corrupted bow. His will and it were one, and this time they would not break.

A second passed.

The tingling faded, his body returning to normal as the power drawn from his dragon form faded

Another second passed.

He bounded forward with every ounce of his remaining strength, closing the gap between them.

Another second.

Takumi loosed another arrow. Corrin raised Yato just in time, the projectile shattering against the flat of the blade. With another cry he leapt forward, closing the the final few feet into a single step. Checking his blade he brought it back around in an overhead slash. His brother's form lurched back at the last second, narrowly avoiding the strike.

Takumi loosed an arrow point blank, missing Corrin by a hair's breadth as he darted to one side. Yato slipped in, catching the bowman in the forearm. A howl of pain fell from the possessed Takumi and he staggered back, bow slipping from his limp fingers. Shadows oozed from the wound, rising as wisps of smoke that dripped down to the floor.

A shout fell from Corrins lips as he stepped forward, and with every ounce of strength that remained within him, drove Yato into his brother's chest.

Takumi's eyes went wide, the crimson light that had burned within them dimming and going out. His body went limp, his expression going blank as he fell forward. Corrin caught his body, pulling Yato free as he gently lowered his brother's body to the floor.

"I'm sorry..."

Turning around, Corrin watched as the remaining Invisible Soldiers fell lifelessly to the floor, their bodies dissolving into violet smoke. It seemed as though without the presence animating Takumi, they too lacked the strength to remain alive.

He watched as the others hurried towards him, Xander and Leo at the group's head. Behind them was Azura. Even at this distance he could tell from her gait that the use of her song had drained her, but otherwise she seemed to be holding up.

Corrin let out a sigh of relief, a small smile tugging at his lips. For all the death he'd endured, for all the loss, at least one light still remained. _Good, we managed to beat him before she had to push herself too far. She's safe…_

Corrin froze, his eyes drawn to the violet smoke lingering where the Invisible Soldiers had fallen. Something wasn't right, it should have dissipated by now

Without warning the vapor began to move, slow at first, sliding inward towards the end of the room. As the smoke moved it picked up speed, coalescing as it drew ever nearer to Takumi's corpse. Whirling back to the body, Corrin's eyes went wide as black energy began to seep from his brother's wounds, lightning crackling as it drew in the remains.

"Get back! Everyone get back!" Corrin shouted.

A blast louder than any thunder split the air. An invisible wall of force slammed into Corrin, a blinding flash of light searing his retinas. He was flung back, agony bursting in his shoulder as he clipped a pillar. On instinct he drew upon his inner reserves of power, hardening his skin into scales and strengthening his bone. It was not a moment too soon. He landed hard, bounced once, twice, three times, and skidded to a landing hard on the cold, unforgiving stone floor.

For a moment he knew nothing but pain, his entire body screaming in protest to the agony he's endured. He was certain that if he hadn't used his dragon fang ability to protect himself, the impact would have killed him. Even so he was sure he'd broken something. Cracked ribs no doubt, shoulder too was likely broken. He tried to move his left arm, pain lancing down it and through his back. Yep, definitely broken.

Using his good hand he propped himself up, searching for Yato, spotting the blade only a few feet away. He reached for it, only to stop dead in his tracks as he beheld what was before him.

A vortex of violet smoke and energy as black as the darkest void spewed out of Takumi's body. It rushed out of him, growing larger and larger by the second. Before his eyes the storm took shape. Wings of smoke and dust spread wide, arms and claws of abyssal void. From it's center emerged a long neck and dragon's head, red eyes burning like fire.

 _It must have used it's own soldiers to form this body,_ Corrin realized, frozen in place by a sudden dread. Whatever had been possessing Takumi, it had sacrificed its own forces to do this: for one last effort to defeat them.

The phantom dragon roared, the sound shrill like scraping steel and the grinding of volcanic rock. All around Corrin's friends recoiled back, covering their ears as the beast filled the chamber with it's fell, unearthly cry.

Corrin grit his teeth, unable to shield his ears. With a force of will he forced his aching limbs to obey his commands, lunging for where Yato lay just out of reach. His fingers closed around it, the blade flashing with red light as he raised it up before him.

The dragon opened its maw wide, unleashing a withering wave of shadows that crashed into Corrin the the others. The shock threw Corrin down, ripping Yato from his grasp as he landed on his side a dozen feet back, tumbling and skidding to a stop as fresh pain blossomed from the impact. Yato spun through the air, it's tip sinking deep into the stone floor far out of reach as easily were it made of sand.

Pain.

Pain unlike anything Corrin had felt before burned through him, cutting to the very core of his being. He couldn't move, couldn't even think, the abyssal energy unleashed by the dragon's attack seeping into him as he lay there.

Another wave rolled out, then another, and another. With each one the agony only grew, until the whole world was nothing but utter, unending pain. Black lightning danced off his body, forcing him to writhe and twitch in pain. Through blurred vision he saw all the others lying around him, their faces twisted by agony, overwhelmed by the same dark power as himself.

In a single moment it had taken all of them out of the fight. How could they fight this thing? How could they even stand a chance?

Corrin's eyes fell on Azura's face. She lay closest to him. She weakly raised a hand, reaching for him, her agonized expression somehow also tired, as if baring the pain took everything she had left.

Corrin's vision went red, the world falling away until he only saw Azura before him.

 _Boom, boom_. His heart echoed in his ears.

 _Boom, boom. Boom, boom._ The drumbeats quickened.

His hands tightened around his dragonstone, the gem-like sphere somehow finding its way into his grasp.

 _Boom, boom. Boom, boom, Boom, boom._

A sudden searing heat rolled through his body, his bones and muscle writhing under his clothes as he changed. His arms grew longer, hands becoming talons. His spine bent, his neck elongated, horns grew from his forehead, wings sprouted from his back. He felt his shoulder pop, bones snapping back into place as his body took on it's new shape. A twisted cry fell from his lips, turning into a drawn out roar unlike any sound that could come from a human's voice.

Gone was Corrin the prince, replaced by Corrin the dragon.

With another roar he bounded forward, driving through the waves of shadow, weathering and overcoming its crippling bonds. He lunged, wings spread wide as he crashed into the phantom dragon, claws gouging deep into its form.

A pained shriek fell from the shadow construct. It flailed its neck, knocking Corrin free. He landed on his side, rolling back onto his feet, claws scraping the stone. The phantom dragon lashed out with a claw, Corrin narrowly twisting aside at the last second. He retaliated with a swipe of his own, delivering a deep gash on his foe's arm.

The dragon roared again. With speed that betrayed its great size in lunged forward, maw snapped shut on Corrin's mid section. It's teeth tightened and Corrin's world exploded in pain, his armored scales the only thing preventing him from being bitten in half.

With a violent wrenching of its neck the phantom dragon slammed him into the ground. The red haze before Corrin's vision darkened. A pained whimper fell from from his throat. It was only on instinct that he staggered upright, facing the phantom dragon once more.

Shadowy smoke curled from between the great beast's teeth. It's mouth spread wide, a stream of the same energy it had released before in a wave surging towards Corrin before he had a chance to defend himself. A surge of agony erupted through his entire body, fire as black as an empty void engulfing him on all sides. He roared in pain, the sound stretching out into a tortured whine as the torrent seared every nerve in his body.

Then the shadowy breath ceased, smoke curling all around. Corrin swayed, a low, weak growl passing through his throat. He took a single step forward, then collapsed, his body giving out. With a crystalline sound like the breaking of glass his form burst into a thousand motes of light, the dissipating energy scattering to reveal his human body once more.

 _No… can't… I need to…_ He tried to look up, to raise shoulders up off the ground. It felt as though a colossal weight was pushing down on his back, as if he weighed several times more than he had moments before. He managed to get his chin an inch off the floor, his whole body trembling with the strain. He crumpled, the weight too much to bear. He couldn't do it… he'd given everything he had left. Even his eyelids seemed to have turned to lead, it was all he could do to keep even a single eye open.

Slowly the dragon advanced on him, maw burning with violet light. In its inhuman eyes he saw a flicker of joy and unbridled cruelty carried through its gaze, the thing reveling in Corrin's final moments.

 _Everyone… Azura… I'm sorry…._

" _You are the ocean's gray waves..."_

Corrin lifted his head, the words of the song reverberating to the very core of his being, washing away the pain with soothing light. His whole body tingled, a small flicker of life returning to his broken form. Before him stood Azura, her arms outstretched, shielding him from the looming shape of the phantom dragon.

Slowly she stepped forward, her bare feet padding against the stone floor, her long hair glowing behind her as she continued to sing. The dragon roared, writhing and flailing as if in pain. His tail smashed through a pillar, it's claws digging deep grooves in the floor. The shadows that clung to it seemed to shrink and grow thin, the horrible thing recoiling from the songstress' voice.

"Azura, what are you-"

Corrin's question fell short as a ripple seemed to flow through Azura. For an instant her whole body flickered, her shape becoming a vessel of light beneath a thin layer of skin before growing solid once more. She stumbled a step, a pained gasp falling from her lips as the song faltered.

Patches of ethereal, shimmering light slowly appeared on her skin, starting as minute points of white that spread outwards like liquid. Flashes of memory tore through Corrin's mind: of the night he'd awoken to find her gone from their bed, of how he'd come across her alone by the water's edge, wracked with pain as her body seemed to flicker in and out of existence, consumed by a strange light. How she'd confessed to the effects of using her song, how it ate at her very life force, how it consumed her bit by bit each time she used her pendant. How he'd begged her to promise not to use it anymore, and how she'd refused, swearing only that she wouldn't push herself too far, only as much as necessary.

"Azura, please… stop… you can't...

For a moment Azura stood completely still, Corrin fearing she had not heard him. Then, slowly she shook her head, stepping forward once more, her voice picking up her once faltered song. The phantom dragon continued to writhe and struggle, pushed ever back by the power of her song. It's maw opened wide, releasing another wave of shadow, only for the darkness to split and dissipate against the power of the singer's voice.

Azura's body flickered again, as she fell to one knee, wracked with pain. Yet she did not stop singing, even as pain twisted her features.

"Corrin…" she whispered, speaking between her gentle humming. She looked back at him, an apology carried in her gaze. "Please… hurry…".

Corrin stared at her, torn by guilt. She was doing this for him: risking her own life to save him, sacrificing everything just to give him a chance at victory. Yet there was nothing he could do to stop her. Nothing he could do but make the most of it. Nothing but hope it would be enough.

Without thinking he staggered to his feet, his hand grasping Yato's hilt. For an instant he wondered at it, for it has seemed that the blade had appeared from nowhere. He did not know if he'd happened to fall next to the blade by chance and hadn't noticed it, or if it had been called to him. Either way, it did not matter. All that mattered was finishing this.

With a shout Corrin charged forward, past his friends, past Azura, Yato held high. The blade burst with crimson light.

The phantom dragon roared, it's burning eyes falling on him. For an instant Corrin felt it: the searing hatred, rage, and contempt pouring from it's gaze. Shadows leapt from it's maw, only to again be driven back by Azura's song.

Then Yato plunged into it's chest.

The world hung still, nothing moved even an inch. Azura's song fell silent. Not even a breath could be heard.

A final, piercing shriek fell from the dragon's throat. Like the opening of a floodgate all of the energy that made up it's form was released, exploding outward in a shockwave of power that obliterated every other sight and sound.

The next thing Corrin knew he was laying face down on the floor. Everything ached. His arm hurt, as did his chest. He felt tired, more tired than he'd ever felt in his life. Had he done it? He had hadn't he? Finally, it was over. He'd won. He and Azura finally could...

 _Azura!_

With an effort of will he forced life back into his exhausted, broken form, dragging his leaden limbs into motion. Lifting his head he saw Azura standing a short distance away. She swayed on her feet, her whole body flickering as the patches of liquid light slowly spread. For an instant their eyes met, a small smile pulled at her features..

She took a single step, swaying even more now. Then her eyes began to close. She tipped forward, falling gently to the floor.

At once Corrin shoved himself upright, screaming her name. His whole body burned in agony with his efforts, but he payed it no heed, reaching her was the only thing that mattered. He reached out to her, scrambling with his free hand as he dragged himself forward. His heart beat loudly in his ears, drowning out all other sound.

 _No… please… please be alright… you can't…you can't… no… no, no, no, no..._

Without warning his legs collapsed underneath his weight, causing him to topple face first onto the cold stone. Tears filled his eyes as he forced himself to raise his head, forced himself to drag himself forward, to ignore the pain, to do something.

But try as he might, it was no use. He had nothing left.

"Corrin…"

The sound of Azura's voice cut through the haze, snapping the world back into focus. He looked up, seeing her before him, just out of reach. As he watched she lifted her head, propping herself up on one arm. Her eyelids fluttered, her expression marred with pain and exhaustion. Tears glistened in her eyes as she gazed upon him, only to flash with relief as she saw that he too had lifted his head.

"Corrin…" She repeated his name a second time, her voice faint and a sad smile on her lips. His shoulders rose and fell in heaving breaths, their every movement strained. "I'm sorry... I know I promised I wouldn't disappear. But...I'm not sure...I can keep my word…"

"No, Azura you… you can't…" Corrin's voice died in his throat, a coarse sob drowning his words. He clawed at the ground, trying again to pull himself forward, only for his strength to give out once more, his arm falling limp. All he could do was reach out helplessly, too far away to even take her hand.

"You promised me, we'd see this through together. A peaceful word we would see together. That's what we fought for, right? How can it be worth it if you never get to see it yourself?!" Corrin pleaded, feeling tears stream down his cheeks. Behind him he heard the others begin to stir, slowly pulling themselves upright. Only they were too far away. Too far away to provide any help now.

"Please… don't cry…" Azura said, her voice growing weaker with each word. More of her body began to fade, motes of light drifting off from the glowing patches continued to spread. If it caused her any pain, she did not let it show, the smile remaining on her lips. "Even if.. I cannot see it… I am happy... As long as you are safe… as long as you can see the peaceful world we both fought so hard for… that is worth everything…"

"No. Please no, Just hold on, you're going to be alright. Please, Azura, don't go. Don't go," he begged, shaking his head side to side. "Don't go, please don't go. I need you here. I can't lose you too." His vision blurred as tears streamed down his face and he lifted his hand towards her, reaching out for her in one last futile motion.

"It's… too late for that now… I'm sorry... Sorry I couldn't keep my promise… but… we both… knew how this song would end, didn't we…" She collapsed forward, slumping weakly on the ground. Pain flashed across her face as she pushed herself back up, her body shaking with the effort. She kept her eyes on him, her gaze remaining on his for every remaining moment.

"Will you listen to one more selfish request?" She asked.

"What… what is it?" Corrin asked, grimacing as he fought through the tears. He managed to pull himself another inch forward, drawing closer and closer to her. They were within inches now… just a little further…

"I want to know… to know you will be happy…. I want you to live a joyful life… even if I cannot be there…" She whispered. The glow began to overtake her, her body evaporating away in a stream of light that rose up into the air.

"Azura...no… I can't... I love you, I… How can I be happy without you?" He shook his head again, sobbing over and over. "I'll try… I'll try...

"Thank you…" The smile returned to her lips, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks as she gazed into his face. "Corrin... can I see you smile for me one last time? One more smile...before I go…"

Somehow Corrin managed to bring himself to smile. There was no joy in it, no hope behind it. Only resolve to fulfill her final request. The final request of the woman he loved.

"That's right... Lovely…" Azura reached out for him, their hands coming within inches of each other. Her chest heaved with gasping breaths, more tears rolling down her face. Then the light washed over her, the whole of her form evaporating into shimmering flecks of light…

"I love you," her voice whispered, the last of the motes of light swirling up into the air. Like a rising mist they swirled up and up, coalescing into a single point. There was a flash of aqua light, scattering the glowing motes like droplets of rain in the wind.

 _Tink..._

 _Tink... Tink..._

 _Tink._

Azure's pendent bounced as it hit the ground, landing on the stone in front of Corrin. The amulet at it's center shone with blue, then faded away with the remaining flecks of light, growing cold once more.

All around he heard the voices of the others cry out in shock and disbelief, the sound of many footsteps and voices hurrying towards him. He felt hands grab him, helping him upright. He heard words of comfort spoken gently in his ears, questions asking what had happened. He saw Elise crying and Leo looking away, his expression pained. Xander put a hand on his shoulder, trying to say something Corrin could not make out, Camilia kneeling next to him and asking if he was alright. But he barely took heed of them, for all he could do was stare blankly at the pendant that lay before him.

She was gone…

Gone…

What was he supposed to do now?

How would he tell Kana and Shigure?

What was left for him now?

Tears streaming from his eyes he reached down and picked up the amulet. For a single instant the stone at it's center began to glow, then went dark once more.

 **. . . . .**

Corrin stared blankly at the surface of the amulet clasped in his hands. He stood there perfectly still, the only sound to be heard was the gentle rustle of wind in the trees and the drumbeats of far off thunder.

A single tear splashed against the surface of the amulet, leaving a tiny river of water as it ran over the center stone.

 _You promised…_

Another tear traced a line of silver down Corrin's cheek.

 _You promised we would see the end together. A world full of light and hope. You promised, remember?_

He squeezed his eyes shut, tearing them away from the still water. His empty hand clenched tight, his fingernails digging into his palm with enough force to break the skin.

A whisper of wind blew across his ears, as gentle as the breath of his lost love. Distantly he heard the echo of her voice, emanating from his very memories. So keen were those memories that they seemed almost real, as if he could merely reach out and find her there before him, only for the emptiness to return and slip back into the loneliness that clung to him like a shroud.

" _ **I want to stay by your side forever"**_

 _Then why did you leave me? Why did you leave me all alone?_ He thought back, even as he knew that no response would be forthcoming. Blood trickled between his clenched fingers, dripping onto the dirt.

" _ **Remember me... even if, someday, we are forced to part."**_

 _I never wanted that, I wanted you here, with me…_

Plop.

A single drop of rain splashed against the ground.

" _ **All you can do is try to protect those you love as best you can."**_

 _I couldn't even do that. My brothers died because of me. I killed them. I was weak. Too weak to save them. Too weak to save you._

 _Plop, plop._

Two more drops fell, one splashing against the surface of the amulet.

" _ **Will you listen to one more selfish request?"**_

 _You weren't selfish… nothing you did ever was. All you ever did was put others before your own happiness. Not like…_

 _...like me._

His shoulders bobbed once, a single sob catching in his throat. He grimaced, tears beginning to flow down his face despite his efforts to hold them at bay. He felt it: the wave of guilt building inside, overpowering his efforts to hold it back.

 _I was the selfish one, Azura, not you! All I ever did was put my happiness before others. All this happened because I couldn't bear to fight the only family I'd ever known._

" _ **Can I see you smile for me one last time?"**_

His hands began to tremble and he shook his head back and forward, his heart seizing in his chest. _I can't, Azura. I wish I could, but… without you here I… I can't even do that for you…_ He repeated it again and again, apologising over and over. He couldn't do it. He was too weak to even keep his word.

His shoulders began to tremble once more, a quivering whimper falling from his throat. He struggled to hold on, struggled to keep control. To keep it all at bay, to keep the rising sea from swallowing him hole.

The rain began to fall quicker, more and more drops falling from the sky. It was as though the heavens themselves had taken hold of his grief, giving it a voice where he did not. He felt water splash again his face, cold as ice as it mixed with the salt of his tears.

" _ **No matter what happens, dear love... I will always be with you."**_

 _It was a lie..._

Again and again her final moments played out before him. Her sad smile as she vanished away, until only her pendant was left.

 _You aren't here now…_

She'd given his life for him. She'd done it so he could live. Yet…

" _ **I want you to live, even if I cannot…"**_

...all he could do is wish that he had died with her.

A sudden shiver ran through the amulet clutched in his hand. He stared down at it, his vision blurred. Despite the overcast light the gemstone at its center seemed to almost radiate it's own light, just as it had hung around her neck. Even with it's owner gone, it's power still remained, as if it's song yet yearned for voice to wield it.

Another victim to be swallowed by its burden.

A sudden flash of anger tore through him. It was because of it that Azura had died. All because of this cursed thing. Without it she would have never been able to give her life for him. Without it she would still be here.

A scowl twisted his lips as he he curled his fingers around the amulet, cocking his hand back as he prepared to fling it into the depths of the lake before him. He squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his hand forward with all his strength.

His arm froze mid swing, as if caught by an unseen force. His hand trembled the air, his whole body being to shake. He couldn't do it. He couldn't throw it away. It was all he had left of her: the only part of her that had remained For al pain the thing had caused, for all the danger it still posed, he could not throw away the final link to her. If he did, it would mean accepting that she was really gone.

His hand fell limply to his side, his shoulders bobbing up and down with renewed sobs.

Just another reason why he was weak.

He'd let his family die.

He'd been too weak to do what's right.

He hadn't even been able to save Azura.

He wasn't even strong enough to throw the cursed thing away.

Just like that his resolve broke. The dam keeping it all at bay shattered within him, releasing the torrent of grief locked inside. It flowed over him in a ceaseless tide: dragging him down under the weight of unrelenting feelings of loss.

A howl filled the air. He hunched over, clutching his free hand over his face as he wailed in despair again and again. His shoulders shook in time with his cries, his whole body wracked with grief. He pulled the amulet tight against his chest, clinging to it like a lifeline, holding onto the one thing he had of her as he cried her name again and again. Tears spilled from unseeing eyes, running in rivers with the falling rain that soaked him to the bone.

His legs buckled and he fell to his knees, pounding his fists again and again into the pier until his skin began to break.

How was he supposed to carry on without her? How was he supposed to live like this? Without her he would have never made it this far, and now that she was gone…

What future did he have left? The light that he'd followed for so long had gone out, and all was dark before him.

Through vision shrouded by tears he looked up, gazing out over the gray lake before him. It's surface churned and danced in the falling rain, it depths black under the darkening sky. For an instant he felt that darkness tug at him, a cold whisper of breath inviting him to throw himself into that abyss. To let it swallow him, until the breath was gone from his lungs and the last flicker of life faded from his body. To let go of it all.

To be with Azura.

Yes, that would be best, wouldn't it? He wouldn't hurt anyone else that way. Wouldn't get anyone else killed. Wouldn't have to go on alone.

Yet before he could make any moves, before he could throw himself into that welcoming black, he thought of his family, of his adopted siblings, his children, and his friends. He imagined them finding his body. What would they think of him then? A coward? And worse, how much grief would his passing bring them? All because he was selfish, because he was too weak to suffer as he deserved to.

He shook his head, whimpering as he curled into his ball. There was no way out: even his death would only cause more pain to the people he cared about. His hands tightened around the amulet as he lay there, so hard that it reopened the wounds on his palms. Blood dripped through his fingertips, washing away in the falling rain.

For how long he lay there, he did not know. It was impossible to tell if it had been minutes or hours on that pier. Thunder continued to roll over head, the rain soaking him to the bone until even they had gone numb. At some point he couldn't even cry anymore, sobs fading as a creeping cold closed around his head. Only an occasional sniffle filled the air, until soon even those refused to come. Then only the sound of the rain and thunder remained, somber music washing away the stains of grief.

The distant sound of an approaching horse carried out from the woods behind. Closer and closer it came, stopping when it was only feet away from him. He heard the rider dismount, metal armor clinking softly as the beat of hooves were replaced with that of boots.

Corrin did not move or even look up to whoever was approaching, not caring who it was. Friend, foe, it mattered little either way at this point.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder, gripping him gently.

"Corrin, come on. Let's get you back to camp and dried up." He recognized the voice as belonging the Silas.

Corrin remained where he was, giving no answer.

"Corrin, you can't just stay here in the rain. You'll get sick and then what good will you do anyone?" His friend asked.

Even through the numbness, the words cut Corrin deep. That was their intent, of course. Silas knew him well enough to know how to best sway him. In other times, perhaps, it would have been more effective. But now… well, it was enough to get his attention at any rate.

Slowly, Corrin raised his head, looking up at his friend. "I… why did you come here?" He asked, his voice raw as he spoke.

"Xander asked us to find you. In less than an hour the army will be setting out for the journey home, and he doesn't want you left behind," Silas answered. The hand on Corrin's shoulder squeezed a bit tighter. "Besides, we're worried about you."

"We?" Corrin asked, turning his head to look past his friend. In the shade of a tree he saw a dark silhouette, its features hidden from view. At his gaze the figure took half a step forward, giving a glimpse of green hair and garments, a purple scarf around his neck, enough for Corrin to recognize him as Kaze.

Of course, that made enough sense. In many ways both Silas and Kaze had fallen more and more into a role of "unofficial retainers" over the past few months, taking on much of the same duties as those that served his siblings in a more official capacity. As far as anyone could tell, it hadn't happened by any conscious decision. Even so, if Corrin were to name who his retainers would be… well, he would be hard pressed to find any more dedicated to protecting him. At any other time he would have welcomed their presence, but now…

"I'm fine, Silas. I just want to be left alone…" he muttered, turning his head away.

"With all due respect, Lord Corrin, we believe you have had enough of time to yourself." Kaze said, the ninja's voice coming from mere steps away.

Corrin jumped, whirling around to see Kaze right behind him. _How did he… ninja… right,_ Corrin thought. Still, being stealthy was one thing: managing to appear next to him from yards away in a matter of seconds without making a sound was another.

"What makes you say that?" Corrin asked, unable to keep the bitter edge from his voice. However, if it phased Kaze at all, the ninja showed no sign.

"You've been out here for most of the morning. It's past noon," Kaze replied. He frowned slightly. "Is that enough reason to suffice? Or is it necessary to point out that your clothes are soaked and you're shivering."

"I'm fine," Corrin repeated, scowling. He looked between the two standing before him. Neither budged from the spot, even as he glared at them. Dammit, why couldn't they just go away? The last thing he needed was company.

Closing his eyes, Corrin sucked in a breath, slowly pushing himself to his feet. He swayed a step, his legs feeling like rubber underneath his weight. Hastily he slipped the chain of Azura's amulet around his neck, tucking the pendant under his armor. "Alright… I'll come… I just… don't want to talk…" he muttered, walking past them without heeding either with another gaze.

Gaze fixed firmly onto the floor, Corrin walked back over to where Silas' horse waited. He barely looked up when Silas fetched him a dry cloak from one of the saddlebags, putting it on without as much as a word of thanks or even a complaint.

The rain began to fall harder now, the haze of mist growing thicker. As they moved to depart, Corrin looked back over his shoulder, gazing at the lake for what might be the last time. For an instant he thought he glimpsed something moving by the water's edge. A flash of white that looked almost human shaped, but when he blinked it was no longer there.

Must be his imagination playing tricks on him.

With that he turned his back to the lake and the painful memories it held, slipping off in the gloom.

Thunder rolled overhead, like the drumbeats of war.

Of conquests past and a song long faded.

 _Sing with me a song of conquest and fate._

* * *

**Character Spotlight:** Corrin

 **Class:** Nohr Noble

 **Secondary Class:** Samurai

 **Bane/Boon:** Speed/Magic

 **Skills:** Dragon Fang, Vantage, Swordfaire, Nohrian Trust, Draconic Hex.

 **Personal Skill:** Supportive \- When user is the support unit, if the lead unit has a C Support or higher, the lead unit's Hit Rate +10, damage +2 and damage received -2

 **Equipment** : Shadow Yato, Dragonstone +

 **Status:** Alive

 **Ability Details:** Thanks to his dragon heritage, Corrin possesses strength, speed, and endurance beyond the capabilities of a normal human. These physical attributes are reflected in his fighting style, which relies on rapid slashes and acrobatic movements to catch his opponents of guard and quickly overwhelm them before they have a chance to counter. Focusing mainly on offense, Corrin is at his best when in control of the fight, counting on his speed to avoid any attacks that may come his way. For any other fighter this style would prove impractical: but with Corrin's speed and strength few foes can take advantage of the openings presented by his more erratic movements. However, in many ways his physical abilities have become a crutch as Corrin has come to rely on them over continuing to push himself to improve his overall skill with a blade. As a result he can often find himself unable to overcome far more experience fighters capable of withstanding his otherwise overwhelming power and swiftness.

In addition to his skill with a blade, Corrin can draw upon his dragon heritage in two ways. The first is to enter his dragon form completely through the use of his dragonstone. While his full power, glimpsed only once after the death of his mother, remains sealed by the stone, Corrin gains a great deal of power and durability in this form, as well as sustained flight. However, while possessing superior straight-line speed than his human form, Corrin is still less accustomed to the shape of a dragon when compared to his human form, making him far less agile and more clumsy than he would be otherwise.

The second way Corrin can use his dragonic power is through the use of Dragon Fang: where he can draw upon a small fraction of his power to enter a hybrid form melding traits of both human and dragon. In this state his already impressive speed, strength, and endurance is further augmented; while his durability is likewise enhanced due to his skin hardening to resemble scales. Should Corrin chose, he can sprout wings from his back to grant short range flight. In addition the form granted several options for attacks: with claws capable to ripping through armor and the ability to shape his limbs to spear foes outside his reach. The downside of the form is that it is far less efficient than entering his full dragon form: using up far more energy to transform as well as pursing immense strain on Corrin's body while maintained. His Corrin is not careful, he can be quickly tired out if he attempts sustain the form for any long period of time or use it quick in succession throughout a battle.

While capable of using magic, Corrin is far less proficient with it than with other forms of combat. As a result he seldom uses the tome he carries for the rare occasion where spells are needed.


	3. Phantoms of War

Bare feet splashed in mud as Corrin trudged along through the center of camp, shoulders hunched under the weight of the falling rain. Another day of endless marching, another day of endless cold and wet and clinging grime.

It had been over two weeks since they'd left Hoshido, and poor weather had dogged them on every step. When it didn't rain, it poured, and the few days it hadn't instead merely remained cold and overcast. The only comfort was that the winds of the constant storms had brought swift sailing, allowing them to quickly make their way back to Nohrian lands. As with the invasion they had opted to take the longer route: the size of their army making crossing the mountains that separated the two nations an impractical venture at best.

Corrin slogged forward, the mud squelching as he pulled his foot from a particularly deep puddle. They'd passed Chev three days ago, and in only a few more they would be home.

_Home…_

He whispered the words aloud, their taste bitter on his lips. No, Nohr did not feel like home. Not anymore. It had been all that he'd ever known as far back as he remembered, and yet… what had his value in it brought him? A sea of endless fighting and death, a mound of corpses left in his wake.

Yet where could he go? Hoshido? Ha, of course not. He was a traitor there: even with a peace treaty signed he would never be welcomed there again. And how could he blame them, after all he'd done.

From the corner of his eye he caught a glimmer of movement. Turning he spied Kana moving between two of the tents, her large, golden eyes almost seeming to glow in the gloom. Corrin stopped, raising his hand halfway up, forcing his best smile. He did not approach her however, not then. Just looking at his daughter was difficult: for every time he saw her or Shigure, all he felt was pain. Facing them now, after he'd let their mother die… they were better off if he kept his distance.

He turned away, heading off once more. He tried not to think too much on the saddened look on his daughter's face as he retreated.

At last he found his tent, nestled alone away from the others at a far corner of the camp. It had been his choice to put it apart of the others. Not just because he'd rather be left alone: but also so that he would not disturb the other's rest when he woke up at night; screaming Azura's name.

Throwing back the flap he staggered inside, throwing himself down onto his bedroll without even stopping to wipe the caked mud off his feet and clothes. It was all he could even manage to even pull his cover over his head as he lay there, the hours slipping by one after another.

The rain continued to fall, the light outside slowly dimming as night claimed the world. Through it all he remained there, huddled in his tent: too weary to move yet too fearful of the visions his sleep would bring to allow himself to rest. Finally exhaustion overpowered him, plunging him back into the restless sleep and the memories that haunted his dreams.

**. . . . .**

For the first time in two week, the sun came out that morning.

Corrin groaned, harsh, golden light streaming onto his face through the flap of his tent. Blinking he opened his eyes, regretting it at once as the rays stung at his eyes. He squinted, snatching his cover with an empty hand and shoving it over his face, blotting out the light.

"Papa! Papa! Come on, wake up. We're going soon."

Corrin winced, his daughter's voice cutting through the serene calm that had hung over the camp. For an instant he considered ignoring her: pretending like he was still asleep. But he knew well enough the effort would be futile: all it would accomplish would be to galvanize Kana's attempts to wake him.

Groaning yet again, Corrin threw the cover aside, heaving himself upright. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, trying to shake away the clinging grasp of sleep.

At that moment the flap leading into his tent was thrown open, unleashing a torrent of light that burned his eyes. On reflex he shielded his face with a hand, squinting against the burning radiance.

In stepped Kana, a wooden bowl clutched in her hands. "Morning, Papa. I brought you breakfast. See," she offered the bowl to him, a bit of it's contents sloshing over the edge. At a glance Corrin recognized it as the bland, porridge that had been served most mornings during the campaign, made from the military rations allotted to their Nohrian army when away.

Wordlessly, Corrin took the offered bowl, nodding in thanks. A small smile tugged at Kana's lips as he did so: yet even at a glance he recognized how the smile did not seem to stretch beyond her lips, nor did it last for as long as other smiles in the past.

Grasping the spoon lodged at the center of what could only be described as a gray sludge, Corrin shoveled a mouthful down his throat. It tasted about as bland as it looked. After several attempts he managed to choke down the porridge, his stomach churning in protest. With an effort of will he slogged himself through a couple more bites before setting the bowl aside: eating enough to ensure he did not offend Kana after she'd put in the effort to bring him food.

"What time is it?" He asked, speaking up at last. Peering past his daughter, he gazed out through the open tent flap. The sun had only just peaked over the horizon, with noon still several hours away. "I thought we weren't marching early today? What am I late for?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. A couple of us are going into town today to buy some supplies. Me and Shigure are going too, and Uncle Xander told me to ask you to come along as well," Kana explained.

"Did he now…," Corrin muttered under his breath, igniting a small flicker of annoyance. He knew what his brother was trying to do: Camilia, Leo, and Elise had all attempted similar things over the past few days. Somehow they'd all gotten the idea in their heads that he should spend less time alone, after… after what happened,

Corrin opened his mouth, preparing to decline the offer, only to stop dead in his tracks. Dammit, that's why Xander asked Kana. He knew as well as Corrin did that she would take it personally if he refused to go with them. He'd counted on the potential guilt from stopping him from refusing to go along this time around.

"Who else is going?"

"Just a few. Auntie Elise, Arthur, Effie, Silas, Felicia, and Kaze. And me and Shigure of course. And you, Papa," Kana answered, her smile returning

Corrin nodded slowly. In lieu of speaking he scooped up the bowl and resumed eating, suffering through the bland sludge preferable to conversation.

For a long moment neither of them spoke, Kana standing across from him as she ate. Slowly at first, so much so that Corrin did not notice it, Kana's smile began to fade, replaced by a saddened look at she gazed at her father.

"Papa… did I do something wrong?" Kana asked, her lip quivering as she continued to gaze at him. She blinked, her eyes watering. "You never want to spend time with me anymore and and with mother..." She trailed off, sniffling and rubbing her eyes with a small fist.

"Kana… I…" He put a hand on his daughter's arm, gently pulling her hand away from his face. "I'm just… it's hard for me to be around… everyone. With Azura… your mother… Believe me, none of this is your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me," He told her. He sighed wearily, shaking his head slowly. "Why don't you go ahead and get Shigure. I'll meet every once I've gotten ready."

"Alright, Papa," Kana said, nodding her head slowly. Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around him. "Rrrghg rawrgghh rrrh."

"I love you too," Corrin murmured, hugging her back.

Then Kana slipped away from his arms, head out of the tent. She stopped at the flap, looking back at him, her expression sad. For a moment it looked as if she was about to say something more, but then she turned away and was done.

Corrin hunched forward, cradling his head in his hands. Minutes crawled by as he sat there, motionless. When he at last stirred and lifted his head, his palms glistened wet from tears.

Getting ready best he could: scraping away the dried mud from his clothes and swapping his cloak for a clean one, Corrin stepped outside. Out into the stinging sunlight. Out into the world once more.

**. . . . .**

Corrin kept to himself for much of the the supply trip. The few conversations he was part of were brief and to the point. Not that he attempted to end them quickly by any means. It was just that there was far less for him to talk about than in days that now seemed long past. Nor did it hold his interest as it once had.

_Why did I come along?_

Sighing, Corrin checked the list of supplies he'd been given. He was already here, after all. No changing that now. Might as well try to make himself useful.

All around people bustled about the town's market, the voices of countless conversations, haggling merchants, and shopkeepers advertising their wares rose and fell with each pocket of activity they passed. Far into the south, the region was bless compared to the rest of Nohr with fairer weather and better farmland than what was typical for the nation. Coupled with additional trade thanks to its close proximity to the sea and Cheve's borders, the area was free of much of the poverty and near constant famine that plagued Nohr's history.

 _If only the rest of Nohr could be like this,_ Corrin mused, shaking his head slowly. _In all the histories I have read, desperation has long led the nation to expand outward simply to survive. All the wars that could have been avoided if only things were different._

"Papa, is something wrong?" Kana's voice chimed in.

Corrin looked up, blinking as he realized that he had stopped walking. "Yeah, I am fine," he told his daughter, running a hand over his face as he spoke. Another weary sigh fell from his lips. "Come on, let's go get these errands finished so we can rejoin the others."

Nodding, Kana turned and hurried off ahead. By the time Corrin had caught up, she had already struck up a conversation with one of the merchants, grinning and laughing as she pointed to several of the items on display for them to buy.

_Least she's having fun._

With much to accomplish on this brief trip, they had split into several groups to get everything they would need for the remaining march. The two of them had been tasked with collecting fresh provisions, which would be a welcome change from the stale bread and leathery jerky that had been the staples of the journey home.

A smile died on Corrin's lips before it could fully form as he watched Kana, an aching pang growing in his chest. _How does she manage to smile?_ he wondered, squeezing his eyes shut. He tightened his hands into fists, his shoulders trembling. Perhaps it was not yet real for her yet. With all the time spent growing up in the deep realms, she was probably used to being away from both her parents. So with Azura not here now…

 _Or maybe she is just stronger than I am,_ a small voice chimed in at the back of his mind. A small, tired, weak voice, one of broken resolve and shattered hope. A voice he knew far too well. The voice of his doubts. _Perhaps I'm just-_

A soft, reverberating pop sounded in the distance, a wave of crackling static bursting outward from somewhere at the heart of the town. It passed over Corrin, a chill shooting through every nerve in his body. He'd felt this before, on the very day his-

A deep, distorted hum filled the air, deafeningly loud. In an instant where there had been a busy market place and people going about their day now was a wave of expanding energy. Violet, blue, and black, it's surface a maelstrom, lightning dancing over its surface. The ground cracked and buckled under the force of the blast, scattering chunks of stone and dust skyward. Screams were cut short as the explosion engulfed any caught in its epicenter.

Corrin tackled Kana to the ground, dragging them both behind a market stall. A rushing tide of dust and pulverized stone washed past them, raining down all around them an instant before a wall of invisible force slammed into them. The wooden stall took the brunt of the force, splintering as it blew past. A dozen points of pain erupted in Corrin's back, shards of wood burying themselves into skin and flesh. While none felt too deep, he knew that only his armor had saved him then. If not for it, many would have found more vital marks.

Then as quickly as it had begun the dust settled, the last remaining stones clattering to the ground. For a single instant everything was still. Then chaos erupted, screams and shouts rising in a confused chorus as people scattered all around in a panic. Some rushed to entire buildings that had been collapsed by the blast, attempting to dig out those already screaming for help from within the rubble. Others fled, seeking cover, while others still just cowered in shock.

 _No… no, no, no._ He'd seen this before. That day in the Hoshido capital when the sword Ganglari, given to him by Garon, had been used in a surprise attack that had sparked the war. The day his mother had died protecting him, the day he'd first transformed. It was all the same! Which could only mean-

From the epicenter of the blast they came. Like shadows they seemed, flickering in and out of the edge of sight. For an instant he saw them, the shapes of men backed in ghostly flames, eyes burning like embers as they came like demons, their numbers as overwhelming as the sea that blanketed the earth. Even as he watched many townsfolk fell in sprays of blood, cut down by unseen blades as the shadows passed.

"Papa, what's-"

"Invisible Soldiers! Run!" Corrin shouted. Pulling his daughter to her feet, he ran, dragging her along with him. He leap up into the air, wings sprouting from his back. He flapped hard, using the additional lift to carry both of them up into the air, bounding over a building as easy were it an overturned barrel.

Landing on his feet, Corrin continued his headlong sprint, searching desperately for the others. They couldn't be too far behind him, where… there! He spied his friends running towards him, Silas at their head. Somehow both he and Elise has managed to find the time to mount their horses in the confusion, and even now were using their vantage point to help direct the fleeing villagers away from the chaos that had become of the town center.

"Corrin, thank the gods you're alright. Are either of you hurt? Your back, it's bleeding," Silas said, speaking quickly as he pulled his steed to a stop next to them.

"No time! Invisible Soldiers, they've already overrun the blast site. We need to keep them contained!" Corrin shouted back, motioning with a hand back the way they came. "Take Kaze, Felicia, Elise, Effie, and Arthur ahead, establish a perimeter. We don't let them get past this point. Quickly!"

Silas opened his mouth as if to argue, then at once shut it, nodding his head quickly. He yanked at the reins of his horse, the beast rearing before galloping off as Silas did what was instructed, the others following suit to establish a defense between the phantom army and any civilians behind them.

Dropping to his knees, Corrin groped towards his back. Seizing one of the wooden splinters, he yanked it free, then another, then a third. He winced with each shard he removed, letting the bloody chunks of wood clatter against the pavement.

"Papa, you're hurt. Do you need me to help?" Kana asked, her expression worried.

"I'm fine," Corrin hissed through clenched teeth. Finding the final splinter, he pulled it free. Staggering to his feet, he tossed it aside. There, now he could-

Corrin turned at the sound of footsteps approaching, seeing Shigure hurrying towards him. His son came to a stop next to Kana, Shigure's hand coming to rest on his sister's shoulder as he paused to catch his breath.

"Father, what do you want me to do?" Shigure asked, his clear voice cutting through the screams and chaos churning around them. He gripped the haft of his lance. His pegasus was nowhere to be seen, a moment passing before Corrin recalled that it had been left back with the rest of the army when their smaller group had set to purchase supplies.

"Take your sister and get away from the fighting. Get help," Corrin told them, looking away as he finished.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his children exchange surprised looks.

"But papa, we can help. We can-" Kana started to argue, staring up at him with big eyes.

"No, it's too dangerous. This is not up for debate." Corrin started forwards, drawing Yato from its sheath. The blade lit up, burning crimson light dancing over it's surface.

"Father, with all due respect, we can be more use here. I think we've proven we're more than capable of-" Shigure intergected.

Corrin glanced back over his shoulder, silencing his son with a hard glare. "Not anymore," he said, his voice completely even. "Shigure, do as I say and take your sister away from the battle. The last thing I need now is to worry about your safeties. Now go!" His voice rose to a shout at those final two works, both of his children blanching at it's ferocity.

For a moment neither moved from the stop, staring at him with expressions of shock and hurt mixed in equal measure. Kana's lip quivered, and it looked as if she was about to cry. Then Shigure put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away. However, as he did Shigure looked back, his final glance carried with it a flicker of a disappointment.

Corrin tore his own gaze away, a pang of guilt reverberating in his heart. He grasped the feeling, burying it deep. _It's for their own good,_ he told himself, repeating the words again and again. _Even if they hate me for it, they'll be safe. No one else I care about will get hurt._

Tightening his grip on Yato's hilt, he set off forward towards the fray. All around was chaos, civilians fleeing in all directions from foes they could not see. Market stalls and buildings alike splintered and collapsed either by the churning tide of phantom boots or the wrath of enemy spellcasters. A wall next to Corrin exploded, raining down dust and chips of stone onto his head.

Ducking he sprinted forward, joining the others fighting ahead. Silas, Kaze, Felicia, Elise, Arthur, and Effie had already engaged the enemy in the center of the town, forming a rough line to buy the fleeing civilians time to escape.

Shadows flickered and moved around them, appearing and disappearing from sight. Corrin narrowed his eyes, focusing with all his might. Slowly the mirages took shape, lightless flames of violet ringing invisible silhouettes that appeared as little more than ripples in the air. There were dozens of the phantom soldiers before them, perhaps a hundred or more. Already they moved in, a tide of living shadow and flame. Even now Corrin's friends seemed to be barely holding, so greatly were they outnumbered. Others streamed past, avoiding the line to engulf other sections of the town.

With a battle cry Corrin leapt into the fray, He hacked down a phantom swordsmen, parried a blow from another, killed the second, before leaping back to avoid a blow of a club. He ducked low, dodging the follow up. Rolling to his feet he blocked the next strike with the flat of his blade, locking the club at the start of it's swing before it could pick up momentum. For an instant he and the phantom oni struggled against one another, the larger foe matching Corrin's draconic infused strength. A growl left Corrin's throat. He twisted, sending the club out wide. He lashed out with his foot as his foe stumbled, kicking the Invisible Soldier back. Taking advantage of the opening, Corrin drove his sword through it's chest before the thing could recover, vanquishing it back into violet smoke.

On reflex he turned his head, searching as he always had for Azura, to catch a glimpse of her so the two could remain in sync as they fought as a pair. Corrin stopped, conscious thought catching up with his instinct. He could only stare at the empty space where she should have been. He felt the gaping hole in his chest open wide, a creeping ice that crawled outward to engulf the rest of his chest.

_She wasn't there._

_She wouldn't ever be there._

_She was gone._

It was at that moment that Silas must noticed Corrin had stopped moving, for he too froze for a split second, eyes locked on Corrin. In a sudden burst of speed the cavalier drove back two Invisible Soldiers closest to him with a sweep of a lance. With the way cleared he twisted back in his saddle to face Corrin more fully. "Corrin, there are too many of them for us to contain like this! We need a new plan if we're going to-"

Corrin barely heard him, a haze of red descending over his vision. Memories flashed through his mind: Azura fighting at his side through countless battles, watching his back like no one else could. Her voice giving him strength in the darkest moments. Every close call, every victory, every challenge, he saw them all.

He saw again that last, fateful battle. He again watched Azura pour everything she had to defeat the very same foes they now faced, giving her own life to save his. And again he could only watch as she vanished before his very eyes, scattering in the wind as a result of her sacrifice.

Just like that the rage he'd felt moments before at the battle's start surged forth once more. His iced over heart shattered. Like the kindling of a flame, a sudden burning rage burst to life in it's place. The pain of those memories, the pain of what he lost filled every fiber of his being, mixing with the spreading flames. That pain fueled the fire, fueled his fury. He felt the inferno calling to him, beckoning him into its opening arms. To let it consume him, let it bury him in a haze of burning blood and a chaotic maelstrom of hate. To let it swallow away the pain.

He let the fire fire swallow him whole.

He charged forward, ignoring surprised shouts and cries of disbelief from his friends. Distantly he heard Silas calling for him to wait, but he did not care. He leapt forward, barreling into a group of foes. He hacked at the closest one as he landed, cleaving the phantom in two before it could so much as raise it's blade.

Like a maelstrom he tore through foe after foe, sending ghostly warrior after ghostly warrior down on the stone pavement, broken. Yato moved in a blur, guided by nothing but instinct. He payed no heed to the movements of any foe or their defenses, relying solely on speed and overwhelming power to cleave through blade, armor and flesh alike.

A club struck his shoulder in a glancing blow, but he barely recoiled from the hit. A blade's tip pierced his side, but he didn't feel it. With each attack that slipped through the wall of relentless attacks the blood haze only thickened around him, fueling his rage. None of it mattered, no longer did he care anything for his safety. No longer did he care if he lived or died. All he cared about was to make them all pay. To kill every single one, to end their lives just like so many others had been snuffed out. All that mattered was escape from the pain. All that mattered was the blissful numb of blood and anger.

To forget his pain.

To forget what he lost.

To forget _her._

He moved without thinking, slicing down phantom after phantom in a blind fury. The world was all red and heat. The dull throb of his heart beating in his chest, the scent of blood and sweat, the rush of air and cries of war in his ears, he reveled in all of it. Reveled in the numb the blind fury brought, reveled in the physical pain inflicted both on his foes and himself. Here he was free. Here he could forget.

Faster and faster he fought, his movement growing more wild with each passing instant. He lunged, bisecting a foe mid lunge. The Invisible Soldier fell in half as Corrin had come out of his roll, evaporating to dust even as the young lord moved onto the the next.

A sound halfway between a laugh and a growl fell from Corrin's lips, drunk on the numbness. The crystalline sound of metal shattering met his ears as he smashed through an opponent's katana, burying Yato deep into a phantom's chest. He ripped it free, carrying the momentum to bash down a warrior, killing the Invisible Soldier mid swing of his ax. He whirled around, Yato a blur as he moved to cut down his next quarry.

Something large and heavy came down on Corrin's back, driving him to his knee and forcing the air from his lungs. Pain burst in the center of his shoulders, cutting through the haze. Through the breach rushed flickers of memory.

Azura singing to him.

Azura holding Shigure on the day he was born.

Azura weaving a crown of flowers into Kana's hair.

Azura fighting at his side during the battles leading to the Hoshido capital.

Azura standing before him as the phantom dragon writhed in pain.

Azura's face as she vanished before his eyes.

Pain…

Corrin howled in grief and fury. He rolled to the side, his back throbbing in agony with the move. A club slammed down on the spot he'd been a moment before. He twisted, hacking at the Invisible Soldier's legs, toppling him. He was on him then, bashing the phantom oni with Yato's pommel, clawing with his empty hand.

_Die. Die. Die. Die!_

A searing heat surged from his dragonstone tucked into a pocket. Skin prickled, muscles twisted, his form taking on more dragon aspects. He tore out the pummeled oni's throat with a swipe of his claws. Leaping to his feet he cut down two more phantoms with savage blow after savage blow. A blade bit into his shoulder, sinking into scale hardened skin, but he barely felt it it. With a roar he slashed at the swordsmen, cutting him from shoulder to hip.

Ripping the sword free, he turned, shoulders heaving with ragged, adrenaline fueled breaths. He let himself slip deeper into the rage, into the euphoria, where the memories would not break through.

He let instinct take over.

He finished his transformation.

With a roar he fell upon his foes, tearing them apart with talon-like claws. He swung his neck, goring a phantom and knocking two others to the ground. Distantly he remembered the first time he transformed, the terrifying feeling of no longer being in control, of no longer knowing who he was. He welcomed it now, welcomed losing himself in the mind of a beast. He left only a flicker of himself behind, just enough to recognize friend and foe, just enough to recall who he was.

He let the dragon take over.

He charged again and again, ripping through the enemy lines. With claws he tore phantoms limb from limb, trampled them underfoot, and shattered bones with blows strong enough the shatter boulders. Yet still the invisible warriors came, an endless wave of mirage shadows and ghostly flame, meeting his savage fury with relentless force that came only from beings incapable of fear or self preservation.

A lance struck his side, it's tip striking a rib. A sword hacked down on a leg, biting deep. He twisted around, splintering the half of the lance and throwing the swordsman back. He seized the spearman who'd wounded him, slamming him into the earth with enough force to shatter bones.

All around him the phantoms came, until soon he waded in a ocean of blades and violet flame. Blow after blow fell upon him, finding their mark. With each wound Corrin began to tire, his movement slowing. He tried to break free, only for a spear to strike his shoulder, stopping his forward charge. He thrashed, managing to throw more phantoms back, only for others to close in to take their place. A tide of swords and clubs drove him to the ground, his legs buckling under the relentless barrage.

From where he lay Corrin caught a glimpse of the burning town around him. The tides of phantoms spread outwards, overrunning street after street before his eyes. Only an isolated pocket of defense remained: the spot where his friends still fought where he'd left them. Yet even here, even through the haze of pain and walls of smoldering anger that buried his consciousness he was dimly aware of how disorganized they seemed. While they fought together as a unity there was little strategy, their reactions to the changing flow of combat. It looked as though no one was in command, no one there to direct their actions.

Corrin struggled to rise, legs trembling under his weight. Another club crashed down on his back, driving him to the dirt. Blow after blow fell, until he could no longer bring himself to move. Until all he could do is lay there, beaten and broken under the continued assault.

A small, far distant part of his mind wondered if this was how he would die? Alone? Surrounded by foes? He felt… nothing. No fear, no regret. Just… nothing. Perhaps it was better that way. At least this way he could see Azura again...

The blast of a war horn cut through the roar of battle, echoing through the burning down. Voices rose up in a battle cry, the sound of hooves and boots thundering in a distance. Corrin lifted his head in time to see a great host of soldiers arrayed in the purple and gold raiments of Nohr. At their head road Xander and Leo, the two princes directing the army to reinforce the beleaguered defenders and push the phantoms back. At their sides were their retainers, as well as many others of Corrin's own group.

Fluid as oiled silk, the Invisible Soldiers flowed to face the newly arrived force, those nearby forgetting Corrin for the moment. Even now their numbers dwarfed those of the Nohrian army present nearly two to one, with only a fraction of the full army having been able to be rallied in such a short span of time.

At that moment chaos erupted at the rear of the Invisible Soldier's ranks. A second, smaller force of Nohrians had circled around, launching a flanking strike just as the phantoms turned to face the main force head on. From where he lay he spied Camila and her retainers fighting at the front of the second force, driving deep into the enemy

Within an instant the Invisible Soldier's lost all cohesion. Forced to fight a battle on two sides they were overrun, smashed between the hammer and anvil that were the Nohrians. They scattered, many attempting to withdraw only to be cut down by pursuing cavalry or felled by arrows.

The battle was short and brutal. By the time the dust settled not a single phantom remained in the smoldering ruins of the town. Smoke rose where coals were still burning in the rubble, staining the sky with streaks of black.

All Corrin could do was lay there, the pain of his body growing as the blood red haze lifted. With an effort he rolled onto his side. With a shuddering growl he released the energy maintaining his dragon form, shrinking back into the shape of a human. He gripped his side, fingers coming away red with blood. Everything ached, even the smallest movement a struggle.

Lowering his head, he closed his eyes, conserving what strength he had while his friends closed in. With them, he knew, would be their healers. He would live: that he was certain of.

Yet as he lay there he wondered at how the thought did not bring him comfort or relief as it would have in times past. No, instead it only brought a weariness and weight.

And he wondered if perhaps it would have been easier if he had died that day.

**. . . . .**

"Corrin, what were you thinking? Charging off alone like that, you could have gotten yourself killed," Xander scolded. The soon to be crowned Nohrian king stood across from Corrin, his arms crossed. Due to the difference in their height, it was impossible for him not to physically look down Corrin, regardless of how far apart they stood.

Corrin stared back, trying to read his brother's expression. The stern, impassive mask that was his face made it difficult to tell what he was thinking. A bit of anger perhaps? Concern?

"And? I lived didn't I?" Corrin muttered, averting his gaze.

"That's not the point, Corrin. You've never acted this recklessly before, that's what worries me."

Corrin did not respond, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the floor. They were standing within the mess hall of the pocket dimension keep Lilith had created what felt like a lifetime before. After the fighting the decision had been made to retreat there for the night's duration, fearing retaliation from the Invisible Soldiers. While an attack was still possible: it would not be the first time they were attacked here, but at least within the castle they would be better defended than in open country.

That had been hours ago, during which time Corrin's wounds had been attended to by several of their healers. He still hurt and ached, but the pain was minor now. Then Xander had called him here to speak in private, something Corrin had been loath to agree to.

Last thing he needed now was to be chewed out by his adopted brother.

Xander sighed. He turned, pacing back and forward several steps, folding his arms behind his back as he moved. After a minute he stopped again, gaze falling back onto Corrin. "Look, Corrin. It's not just the risk you put yourself at that is of concern. You abandoned your friends, left them to fend for themselves when you should have been there leading them. If Leo and I hadn't arrived when we did-"

"Yes, and I said I was sorry, Xander!" Corrin shot back, his breath coming as an angry hiss. "I wasn't thinking clearly, and I made a mistake. I don't need you to tell me that."

"Yes, you weren't thinking clearly. That is the problem," Xander countered, crossing his arms once more. "You are a leader, Corrin. Whether you like it or not, people expect you to give them direction. You are expected to keep it together. Today you didn't."

Corrin remained silent, refusing to meet his brother's gaze. He never asked to be a leader. Never asked for this responsibility. Never asked to be the one having the shoulder the lives of everyone else.

"You are better than this Corrin. Think. What would have happened if someone died because of today because you weren't thinking," Xander continued, a flicker of frustration entered this voice. He stared at Corrin, his face hard and unyielding. He seemed to loom over Corrin.

Again Corrin refused to look him in the eyes. Numb as he felt, the words still stung all the same.

Another sigh fell from Xander's lips. His expression softened a bit. He reached out, his hand coming to rest on Corrin's shoulder. "Look, Corrin… I understand what's going on. You're grieving, I get that. You're angry and it hurts, so bad it feels like it controls you." He squeezed Corrin's shoulder gently. "If you need time to… figure things out, I'd understand. No one would blame you if you took on lighter duties for awhile. Let me and Leo handle leading the army for now."

A sudden burst of anger ignited within Corrin at those words. "I can handle myself, Xander. I don't need you are anyone else babying me. Not now, not ever," Corrin spat, his voice coming out as little more than a growl. "Or do you don't think I can handle it anymore? Is that it? One mistake and you no longer trust me!?" The words spilled before he even realized what he was saying, before he could stop them. His own fears fueled those words: the fear that he could no longer be trusted. The fear that he would only get more people he cared for killed.

"Corrin, I'm not saying that. I'm worried about you. Not just as a leader trying to look out for what's best for everyone, but as your brother," Xander countered, full blown frustration breaking back into his voice. "I am not going to stand by and let you go on this path of self destruction that can get you and others killed."

"But you're not my real brother, remember? My real brothers are dead. I killed them. Even if it wasn't my blade that ended their lives, I killed them just so same. So what do you want from me? Haven't I already done enough?" Corrin shouted back, venom dripping from his voice. His shoulders heaved and fell, breath hissing through clenched teeth.

For a moment shock and hurt played across Xander's face, breaking through the impassive mask.

A small flicker of guilt kindled in Corrin's chest, his overflowing anger subsiding. Bitterness replaced it, and not for the first time he felt dirty and unclean. "Look, I'm not going to betray you or Nohr, if that's what you're worried about. If I'd been willing to do that, I would have done it long ago." He turned away, starting for the door. "I want to be alone."

"Corrin, wait, just listen for one-"

Corrin threw the door to the mess open, slamming it behind him before Xander could finish. He stormed off, heading for the portal that would lead to the real world, hoping to get away without being pursued.

If he was followed, it was far too slow to stop him. He seized the crystal ball that sat on the dias in the keep's heart. The air popped and for an instant a cool sensation like rushing water flowed over him. Then the world vanished, whisking him away from the sanctuary and out into the world beyond.

* * *

 **Character Spotlight** : Kana

 **Class:** Nohr Princess.

 **Secondary Classes:** Samurai, Troubadour

 **Skills:** Dragon Fang, Vantage, Nohrian Trust, Draconic Hex, Foreign Princess.

 **Personal Skill:** Draconic Heir - When user is equipped with a Dragonstone, they recover 15% HP at the start of their Turn

 **Equipment:** Nohrian Blade, Dragonstone

 **Status:** Alive

 **Combat Description:** Due to her young age and lack of any significant formal sword training, Kana mainly utilizes her dragon stone in combat, with her dragon form's inherent strength making up for much of her frailty and inexperience. Even still, Corrin has done his best to keep her from getting directly involved in fighting whenever possible, leading to her lacking much real experience in combat.

On the rare occasions she does use her sword, she fights in the same manner as Corrin: using her greater strength, speed, and endurance compared with what is typical for someone her age and her dragon fang ability to overwhelm foes.


	4. Into the Abyss

Robin hunched low behind the crumbling ruin of a nearby building, ducking out of sight. He tightened his grip on his sword, watching as the the ghostly shapes of men ringed in fires passed through the fog around him.

 _Another patrol. They're getting more frequent,_ he noted. This was not the first he'd encountered that day. So far he'd already engaged and defeated three patrols, and avoided several others.

They were looking for him, he was sure of it.

An unknown span of time had passed since he first set off into the mist. A few hours perhaps, half a day at the most. The sun hung still in the sky above, making it impossible to tell how much time had really passed. All he had to go on was his own growing hunger and fatigue to mark its passage. He'd managed to find some preserved food in a half collapsed cellar he'd stumbled across in a burnt out farmhouse, but had yet to find the time to eat more than a couple mouthfuls. The constant need to dodge the phantoms pursuing him made sure of that.

 _These are definitely what I remember fighting before…_ he scowled, fighting to recall any details he missed. So far he'd managed only to get a few glimpses at his other memories: a few disjointed events that meant little without context. They were coming back to him, that he was sure of, but far slower than he would like. If he could only break through the fog that hung over his mind, then maybe…

He clutched at his head, another dull throb tearing through his skull. It was too hard… too hard to think. Everything still felt numb, out of reach. He had to…

 _Focus…, focus…. There will be time later. Pay attention to what's immediate,_ he reminded himself. Turning his attention back to the phantoms, he watched as the patrol drew further away from those nearby. Soon they would be far enough away that he could safely take them out without alerting others of his presence.

He had to keep moving, had to find… _her_. What was her name? He had to remember. It was important. He knew it was.

He had to make sure she was safe.

Reaching into his coat, Robin drew out a tome, a tiny burst of electricity dancing over his hand. Standing, he took a slow deep breath. Then he moved into the gloom with deadly purpose guiding his steps

He had to find her. He had to.

Perhaps then they could find a way home.

**. . . . .**

Corrin pulled his cloak tighter around him to ward against the wind. Dead leaves crinkled and crushed under his feet as he trudged onward.

For several hours he wandered aimlessly through the wooded countryside, not caring where or when he was going so long as he was away from human contact. During that time the sun had sunk past the horizon, the moon now climbing high overhead as night settled around him.

All the while Corrin fumed. How dare Xander try to tell him what he should do? How dare he butt into someone else's business? Hadn't he proved himself enough? Enough to not be treated like a helpless child?

He was furious. Furious at his brother. Furious at everyone. Furious at the world itself.

But most of all, he was furious at himself.

Corrin stopped dead in his tracks, picking up a faint sound in the distance. He strained, picking up the murmur of voices drawing closer. Several moments passed before they were close enough to make out.

"... why are we even doing this? What are our chances of even finding him?"

"Because it's our job. Besides, grumbling about it won't-"

"Indeed. Do not allow doubt to fill our hearts, for fates will be the light to guide us in our-"

"Okay, okay! We get it!"

Corrin groaned, rolling his eyes. The voices were ones he recognized all too well. _Great, I really needed this right now,_ he grumbled inwardly, letting sarcasm flood his thoughts.

Guided by annoyance, Corrin sharply turned around. Steel rang out as he leapt out of the underbrush, sword in hand and a growl at his lips. "What are you doing here?!" he hissed, coming face to face with the three he'd known he would find.

Odin, Selena, and Laslow jumped back in surprise, shock playing out across their features. Or rather, two of them did: Laslow even giving a small yelp. Odin however, other than appearing dazed for a split second, seemed completely unperturbed. Either he had expected this to happen, or more likely, you had to be far more… extreme to garner a genuine overreaction.

Didn't stop him from doing it willingly thought…

"Finally! Lord Corrin! We've been searching high and low for you," Odin boomed, deepening and raising his voice with each syllable until he was practically shouting. "For eons we have sought with all our might, all for this one moment when-"

"It's only been two hours, Odin! Jeez," Selena grumbled, quickly regaining her own composure.

"But that's boring. My way was far more-"

"Long story short, we're lucky to have found you, Lord Corrin," Laslow interjected, doing so before Odin could begin rambling again.

"Yes, by why? Why were you looking…" Corrin trailed off, the realization hitting him. "Wait, my siblings sent you, didn't they?" Corrin asked, folding his arms over his chest. He let out an angry huff. _Of course they did. Why can't they just leave me alone? I'm sick of being treated like a child who needs constant looking after._

"Ha? For something so simple?" Odin asked, arching an eyebrow why simultaneously raising a hand to cover his face in far too dramatic pose, given the circumstances. "Nay, we are here for reasons far more vital to-"

"Yes! That's exactly why we are here!" Selena interjected frantically, elbowing Odin hard in the side to shut him up. She hissed something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'pipe down you idiot' before turning to Laslow. "Yes, isn't that right. _Laslow_ ," she stated haltingly. It was clearly not a question.

"Uh, yes. Of course. We are here because of that. What you said. That," Laslow agreed, lamely. He nervously glanced sidelong as he spoke, which did nothing to reaffirm the credibility of his words.

Selena facepalmed.

Corrin looked between each of them in turn, suspicion rising in his mind. Yeah, they were hiding something. No doubt about that. But what? And if his siblings hadn't sent them, then why were they following him?

Once again, Corrin was reminded how little he knew about the trio. By all accounts they had appeared in Nohr three and a half years ago and immediately sought to be made retainers to his siblings. Thanks to easily passing the multiple tests thrown their way and due to Garon's insistence, it had been made so. But beyond that, there was sparingly little. The three clearly knew each other well before arriving here, with the most they would say is that they came from a far away land.

Yet that had seemed of little matter, with the three proving their loyalty to Corrin's siblings time and time again. But now… now he couldn't help but remember that it was Garon himself who had vouched for them. Sure, he doubted they were secretly working for the now deceased king: they had sided with Corrin to dethrone the creature possessing the Nohrian leader's body and fought against him as hard as everyone else had. But they were keeping secrets. Secrets that Corrin was sure had to do with their strange arrival and purpose here.

"At any rate…" Selena continued, the annoyance in her voice plain for all to hear. "If you're going to wander off alone, the least you can do is let us remain nearby, Lord Corrin."

"Indeed. After today it is far too dangerous for anyone to be off by themselves," Laslow agreed. Nodding his head.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can handle myself," Corrin replied, not bothering to mask the harshness of his response.

"With all due respect, Lord Corrin, I don't think that is the wisest-" Laslow started to say.

"Yeah! It's not even like we're asking to hold your hand." Selena interrupted, indignant. Her eyes burned as if on fire, frustration boiling over. "You want to be alone, I get it. All we want is to me close by in case-"

"I can handle it!" Corrin snapped, shouting now. His voice echoed through the woods, lingering for several moments before fading away. All was silent.

A growl fell from Corrin's throat, his lips parting into a sneer. Then he transformed. One moment he was there, the next stood Corrin the dragon.

"Don't follow me!" He rumbled, his voice reverberating as spoken from inhuman vocal cords.

"Lord Corrin, wait!" the three shouted in unison, rushing forward to try and stop him.

But it was too late. The instant they moved Corrin spun around, pushing off the earth with his clawed limbs. With a single flap of his wings he launched himself forward, crashing into the thick undergrowth in a cloud of torn leaves and shattered twigs.

Fast, as fast as he could, he fled the scene. Far behind he could make out the shocked cries of his siblings retainers, until soon those too fell out of earshot. And so he left them, far, _far_ behind.

Maybe this time he could be alone.

**. . . . .**

A sound somewhere between a weary sigh and a groan fell from Laslow's lips as he watched the last few leaves flutter to the ground at the spot Corrin had vanished into the treeline, the world again falling still. Next to him Odin and Selena stared in disbelief, the latter's mouth even hanging halfway open.

Here we go… three… two…

A loud smack echoed through the woods, followed by yelp of pain.

"Selena, what was that for!?" Odin whined, doubling over as he rubbed the spot where Selena had struck him on the back on his head.

"You scared him off! Letting it slip that we were following him for other reasons. Why couldn't you just play along?!" the redhead scolded, wagging a finger in her husband's face. "Sometimes, Odin, sometimes…" she trailed off, muttering something that honestly sounded like a strangled groan of frustration. "Think, what would have happened if you let more slip. You know full what what happens if you… you know… the thing!" She hiss, flailing her arms vaguely all around her.

Laslow of course knew exactly what she was referring to: the curse that prevented them from speaking of Valla or the Silent Dragon that lurked there. One word, even to each other, and poof, they'd vanish.

If anything, it made having conversations really complicated sometimes.

"Selena, relax, I'm sure it was an honest mistake… even if he's been doing this for years now," Laslow said at length. "Honestly, sometimes I think Ophelia acts more grown up than you two."

"He started it," Selena grumbled, looking away from her husband, who was still clutching at his head. "So what now? Do we try to follow him?"

Laslow shook his head. "No. We can't possibly catch up with him at this rate. Not without wings of our own. And that's assuming we even know where he's headed."

"Then what are we supposed to do now?"

Laslow said nothing. Turning away, he paced the length of the small clearing. Coming to a stop, he dug the tip of a boot into the dirt, dislodging a small rock. He stared at if for a moment, then kicked it away. The stone bounced and tumbled the remaining distant, vanishing into the undergrowth in a rustle of dead leaves.

"Sometimes I wonder why we're still sticking around, " Laslow muttered, speaking up at last.. He sighed, turning back to face his friends. Absently he slipped a hand into a pocket, fingers brushing against the crystalline orb.

The orb that could take him home.

"What? And abandon the mission placed upon us? Abandon the world still in need of us?" Odin gasped, visibly taken aback by the mere mention of leaving.

"Odin's right. What's gotten into you?" Selena asked, shock filling her voice

Laslow pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing outwards along his temples. He sighed yet again, the sound managing to seem even more tired than those that had come before.

"You know what I mean. I just feel so… helpless. Three years, and what did we even accomplish? Keep watch over Corrin and keep him safe? Fine job we did of that, considering he looks to be a step or two from going over the edge." He waved an arm the vague direction Corrin had gone. "Three years of watching helplessly, knowing what was really going on. Watching as the true enemy pitted everyone against each other, and being unable to do a damn thing about it. Unable to tell anyone what we know, unable to even warn them. I'm just… tired…"

Odin and Selena exchanged looks, silently processing what he said.

"Look, I know we can't just leave. Not with the real threat still out there. Today was proof enough of that," he shook his head slowly, a weary laugh falling from his lips. "I'm supposed to be the optimist, but even I don't know what more good we can really do."

"I know, but… we have to figure out something…" Selena muttered, crossing her arms. Yet even as she spoke, her expression appeared far less certain, her eyes fixed firmly on the dirt.

"We need a plan, someway to warn them of the dire peril, looming invisible in the night before us all. But what…" Owain added, rubbing his chin in a manner he probably imagined looked thoughtful, only far too exaggerated to be anything other than melodramatic.

"Sometimes I wonder what our friends would think of us, if they saw us now," Laslow asked.

"I bet they could figure this out. And we'd probably never hear the end of it," Selena replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Probably right," Laslow agreed. He shook his head, doing his best not to sigh yet another time. Thinking of his friends now, even after all this time… it still hurt. He missed them all.

But most of all, he missed a certain blue haired tactician.

_When will this finally be over? When can we finally go home?_

**. . . . .**

Corrin burst through the trees, scattering leaves and broken branches in his wake. Landing in the thick undergrowth he bounded forward, darting left and right as he avoided crashing headfirst into the maze of trunks that blocked his path. Coming to an area less densely pack, he took off once more, soaring up above the canopy with a few flaps of his great wings.

With each second he put more distance between himself and Laslow, Selena, and Odin. Enough distance that they could not hope to follow him. Enough distance that no one could follow him. Enough distance that he could finally be alone.

And so he ran, not caring where he was going so long as it was far, far away. He slipped into the rhythm of his movement, the thrumming beat of his wings, the feeling of dirt between his claws whenever he landed to move on foot. He lost himself in it, in the pleasant, mindless trance as he ran. Escape from memory, escape from grief, escape from it all.

The moon climbed higher in the sky as he ran, time having slipped into a realm without meaning. An hour or more passed without event, the world nothing but a rush of wind and passage of the land around him.

Then at last he began to tire: the flap of his wings becoming sluggish, his limbs aching underneath him each time he landed to pick up speed. With a last burst of energy he leapt forward, breaking through a line of trees. His claws dug into the ground as he skidded to a stop, tearing up dirt and grass.

For a moment he stood there, ragged breaths rising and falling from his chest. Then his head dipped forward, his shoulders slumping as his body seemed to dissolve. Within moments he'd shifted back to his human form, hunched over on hands and knees as he yet fought to catch his breath.

Several moments passed before he again found the strength to move. Slowly he lifted his head, looking around at his surroundings. He sat at the edge of a vast mountain forest, cliffs rising high up into the sky to one side. Before him lay a still mountain lake, a thousand stars twinkling in it's depths.

The longer he stared the more familiar the scene became. He'd been here before. After Cheve when Garon had ordered all singers in the city to death. Azura had slipped away in the night, and he'd followed her to this very lake. It was then that she opened a portal to a strange, otherworldly realm connected to their's by the Bottomless Canyon. A place of drifting islands, endless skies, and ceaseless mist.

It had been the night he'd learned of Garon's true form. The night he'd set himself of the path of war. The path that had left his brothers dead and a kingdom ruined. The path that had seen Azura die.

" _It seems like so long ago…"_

Pushing himself to his feet, Corrin stumbled forward like a man half in a trance, his eyes fixed firmly on the lake's surface. His feet splashed in the water, sending ripples cascading outward with each step. Only when he was knee deep did he come to a stop, gazing down into the black depths reflected in the surface.

Slowly but surely the water stilled once more, the distorted image of his own reflection taking shape before his eyes. He saw sunken eyes, disheveled hair, and pale skin. Tried tears caked his cheeks. He hadn't even noticed he'd been crying.

Corrin shut his eyes, unable to bare looking at the haunted face staring back at him for very long. He was just so tired… tired of everything. Tired to trying to hold it together. Tired of the loneliness. Tired of the grief…

As he stood there in silence, Corrin suddenly became aware of something at the edge of perception. He heard, or at least thought he heard, a soft voice humming a familiar melody. It was so quiet he barely could make it out, and yet…

Corrin's eyes shot open and he whirled around, scattering the mirror reflection. The world was still and empty around him, the only sound the rustle of the wind in the leaves and the distant hum of insects in the grass.

 _It was nothing. Of course, it was._ Corrin dabbed at his eyes with a sleeve as he turned his gaze back to the water. _I must be starting to go crazy, thinking I heard-_

Corrin froze. For a split second he saw something in the wavering reflection, a glimpse of white cloth just at the edge of sight. He spun back around, whipping his gaze to the spot at the water's edge where the reflection had been. He blinked. Nothing. Was he seeing things now too? Perhaps he really was going-

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimmer of movement: a shimmering shape of white slipping out of sight into the treeline. By the time he looked it had vanished.

Azura?

For a split second he again considered the possibility that he was seeing things, yet the thought was quickly brushed aside. A sudden, desperate, foolish hope took hold of him, fighting against all that logic and reason told him was so. He leapt out of the water, bounding across the shoreline towards the spot the figure in white had vanished into the trees.

Again he glimpsed it, slipping away before he could get a clear look at it, passing deeper into the woods.

"Azura?" He cried aloud this time, hurrying after the elusive apparition.

Again and again it appeared at the edge of his vision, each time vanishing too quickly for him to see more than a shimmer of white moving amongst the trees. With each step he delved deeper and deeper into the forest, the land beginning to rise before him. Each sighting was in the same general direction, it becoming apparent that what it was leading him up into the mountains.

For how long he chanced after the ghostly figure, Corrin could not say. It may have been hours or perhaps mere minutes, time having ceased to matter. As he climbed higher and higher the treeline began to thin once more, replaced by a craggy, rocky landscape littered with dead trees and scraggly bushes. The sky grew dark overhead, lightning flashing and crackling in threat of an oncoming storm.

Still he was lead onward. Out onto an old, weathered road he recognized, leading deep into the mountain pass. His feet carried him forward, rounding the final bend in the path. Then he came to a halt, gazing out onto what lay before him.

A massive chasm stretched out before him like the maw of some ravenous beast. An old fortress sat at the other edge amongst a grove of dead trees. Lightning flashed, illuminating rickety suspension bridges that stretched over the abyss, rattling in the wind.

_The Bottomless Canyon._

Lightning flashed again and what Corrin saw took his breath away. For a split second he saw her. Azura! At the center of the bridge, she was there! She seemed to glow with her own light, her clothes rippling in the wind. One arm was outstretched, pointing into the depths below. Then Corrin blinked and she was gone: vanishing from his sight without a trace.

He blinked again, rubbing his eyes. Nothing. The bridge loomed over the chasm empty before him. Cautiously he walked forward, stepping out onto the bridge. The ropes swayed with his added weight, the wood creaking with each step. Carefully he placed one foot out one after another, coming to the spot he'd seen Azura.

Another, more distant memory came to the forefront of his mind. Of watching Gunter tumbling over the edge, thrown off balance by a sudden attack from Hans. The sight melded with another memory, that of finding Gunter again in that other realm. The canyon lead to that very realm, that was how Gunter had survived.

And he'd just seen Azura pointing into it's depths.

Corrin's mind raced with the possibilities. Had it really been her somehow? Had she lead him here for a reason? Was she trying to tell him to travel there, to that other world? She'd said that she went there often in the past. Perhaps somehow she was still alive, ended up there when she'd vanished.

Yet a darker thought poisoned this growing hope. The thought that this could all be a trap. He remembered all too well how once inside that world they had been quickly swarmed by Invisible Soldiers in far greater number than they'd ever encountered in the outside world. Could it be that this was all some trick? Using Azura's image to lure him into certain death, where no help could arrive. It would be foolish then, regardless of any hope he may have, to walk into such danger willingly.

Yet…

Seeing Azura just now… it had felt… right. He'd felt safe. At peace. Was there something else here, something he could feel beyond his normal senses? Or was he merely deluding himself into clinging to the desperate hope of seeing her again?

Perhaps it was because he had nothing else to lose.

Stepping forward, Corrin moved to the bridge's edge. He ducked under the rope, grabbing hold of it behind him with both hands. There he stood at the precipice.

 _Boom._ Lightning flashed overhead, illuminating the black stones. A gust of wind rushed through the canyon, the bridge shaking with it's passing.

Slowly Corrin leaned forward, his feet at the very edge of the wooden planks, until only his grip on the rope behind him kept him from tipping over the edge. He stared down into the endless depths before him.

The bridged shook and swayed again. Lighting rumbled in the sky above.

Sucking in a deep breath, Corrin closed his eyes. For a moment he hung there, moving not even a single muscle. Then he released his grip on the rope. He tipped forward. His stomach lurched as weightlessness took over, wind rushing by his ears as he plummeted downward into the darkness. Faster and faster he fell, the world becoming nothing but wind and a lightless void.

Then suddenly the rush of air stopped. For an instant he hung, suspended in a veil of nothingness. Then a white light burned away the blackness and obliterated all else.

**. . . . .**

Hunching low, Robin peered out from his hiding spot behind an old, dilapidated building. Through the wall of mist he glimpsed a legion of shadowy shapes drifting through the gloom, their forms melding with the endless sea of gray as they wavered in and out of sight.

 _Too many,_ the tactician noted, grimacing.

Ducking low, he withdrew, keeping to the ruins now. The fog had grown steadily worse, with some pockets being so thick he could barely see more than a few feet in front of him. Not that this seemed to impede his foes at all, a fact he had discovered the hard way. He'd stumbled head first into a patrol masked by the mists, only becoming aware of the attack when an arrow had suddenly struck him in the shoulder. Sheer luck had ensured he'd come away with nothing more than a dented pauldron, but still, he had barely escaped from the ambush, fleeing into a ravine before he could be surrounded. Now the place was crawling with even more Invisible Soldiers, who he now knew were capable of seeing him long before he could see them.

A woosh of air passed by his ear. Turning he spied a flicker of movement around a corner, a darker shape among the gray. He darted back out of sight, heart pounding. Dammit, they had that way blocked already.

Searching around, he found a place where part of a wall had crumbled enough for him to slip through, bypassing a large section of the down. His progress was slower now, forced to check every corner and backtrack each time he glimpsed ghostly shapes lurking nearby.

To make matters worse, he was quickly tiring. Hours of constant movement had taken its toll, sapping his already depleted strength. The battle that had brought him here must have taken a lot out of him to begin with, he realized, with however long he'd been unconscious for having not been enough for him to fully recover.

The air shifted again, carrying with it thicker fog, thicker than anything he'd encountered so far. Within moments the world had become an endless gray which masked even his own hands if held at length from his face.

_Crunch._

A footstep nearby.

Panic seized Robin's chest. Was he being followed? Had he be seen? He spun in the opposite direction, hurring in the opposite direction. He was blind now, with no idea if he was heading towards safety or yet more danger.

His foot caught a loose stone, sending a jarring pain up his leg. He flailed his arms, losing balance as he tipped forward. _Thud._ He landed hard on his face, the impact knocking the air from his lungs, stunning him for a split second.

 _Get up! Get up!_ A frantic voice cried in the back of his mind.

Stifling the urge to gasp for air, he scrambled to obey the voice's commands, shoving his arms under him. His knee slipped in loose gravel, forcing him to catch himself on his hands again. Frantically he tried to right himself, to flee before the noise of his fall alerted his pursuers. He had to-

Robin froze dead in his tracks. The mist before him seemed to shift before his eyes, revealing the shape of a woman before him. Through the swirling fog he caught a glimpse of white and sky blue in a fashion alien to him. Hair the color of aquamarines flowed down to her waist, fluttering in an unseen breeze. Cloaked in the fog she seemed translucent, as if she wasn't truly their, her form almost appearing to glow with its own light.

Silently the woman raised a hand, pointing off into the sea of fog. Then as suddenly as it had parted, the mist rushed back in, obscuring her form once more. By the they shifted to reveal the spot she'd stood, she was gone.

Robin stood there, frozen in place as dozens of question tore through his mind. Who was she? What was she doing here? Did he stumble across her by chance, or had she sought him out? How had she vanished so quickly? He pondered each of these and many more in rapid succession, so quickly that it made his head spin.

The only thing he was certain of is that she had been trying to tell him go in the direction she'd pointed. But for what purpose? If she was helping him, why? And how did he know if her advice would bring him to safety?

What's more, this could be a trap. He had no way of knowing if she was trying to lead him into more danger instead of away from it. What was he supposed to do, trust the strange woman who appeared out of nowhere that he knew nothing about?

 _Not like the alternative of wandering blind is any better,_ a sarcastic voice chided somewhere from the back of his skull, its logic one Robin had to concede did make a lot of sense. He chewed his lip, pondering the choice before him.

Come to think of it, if this was a trap there didn't seem much of a point to it. Wouldn't it be easier just to direct the Invisible Soldiers to his position and have them surround him before he even knew they was there? Her appearing before him like that would risk tipping him off, and to what end? If this was a trap, it was a poor one at that.

Besides, at this point in time, he had little to lose. It was a gamble either way, and wandering blind had gotten him nowhere so far. Maybe it was time to change tactics.

Rising to his full height, Robin bent down, retrieving his tome from where he had dropped it when he'd slipped. Dusting it off, his tucked it under his arm before setting off in the direction the woman had indicated.

The next hour was a blur: time ceasing to hold meaning in the empty gray void he now found himself in. Several times he spotted phantoms moving just out of sight. Yet time and again he saw, or at least thought he saw, the woman's shape before him, directing him away from harm.

And so it was that he made it out of the fog without encountering a single foe, the gray wall giving way to swirling patches of thinner mist. Of the woman who had guided him, Robin could see no sign. Not even a single footprint or mark to tell of her passing. Everything was still now, the land empty of any sign of life or movement.

_Boom._

The ground underneath his feet groaned and shook, the silence shattered by a rumbling blast in the distance. Whirling around, Robin peered off into the distance. A smaller island, half the size of the one he'd been stranded on had crashed into its side. Dirt flew in great clouds from the impact sight, falling like rain. Shadows moved among the cracked and split earth, flowing like water. Even from where he stood he was sure that they were Invisible Soldiers, far more than he'd encountered so far. Perhaps a hundred or more, spilling onto his island.

Before the thought of retreating could even cross his mind, another sound reached his ears. The sound of steel ringing against steel, so far off in the distance that it could be barely made out.

His eyes widened. Was someone else out there fighting those things? Could it be her? The woman he was looking for? Even if it wasn't her, whoever it was clearly needed aid lest they be overwhelmed by the number of those things out there.

In that instant he made up his mind. Seizing his sword and tome, Robin started forward, charging towards the dark that lay ahead..

**. . . . .**

Corrin hacked down the Invisible Soldier standing before him, scattering him into smoke before spinning around to slash at the foe coming up from behind. He moved as a blur, cutting down one after another in a bloody swath through the seemingly endless tide of enemies. Let them come. He was ready. He would kill every last one if he had to.

The phantom army had found him shortly after he had arrived, falling on him as quickly as they had on the previous occasion he had been to this world. Yet he cared little: relishing in the change to escape once more: to lose himself among the heat of battle. To let rage take him, to drown away memory and grief.

To forget.

Leaping into the air, he bounded over the heads of three Invisible Soldiers. He spun around as he landed, cutting them down before they could so much as turn to face him. He darted left, dodging a blow, swiftly taking out the legs of his attacker before running him through the chest.

The world had become nothing more than a sea of haze, both the red of Corrin's vision and the gray of the mists mixing to give the world a sense of unreality. Overhead black clouds blotted out the sun, plunging the world into an unnatural night.

So absorbed by the fighting, Corrin barely noticed when the earth shook under his feet, the island he stood upon crashing into another. He stood even as his foes staggered, tearing into them with relentless fury.

He seized one with a hand, throwing him into his fellows with all his might, sending the whole group sprawling. He was on them then, slashing as they scrambled to stand, cutting them down to the every last one.

Rising to his full height, Corrin watched as the remaining phantoms yet at hand charged him from all sides. A drunken laugh fell from his throat, Yato seeming to burn as is a flame in anticipation. Was that all they had?!

"Thoron!"

A earth shattering boom split the air, drowning out the unknown voice in a blast of burning light and sound. Instinct kicked into full gear, Corrin throwing himself forward in a blur of motion. He dove to the ground, getting clear the instant before the spot he'd stood a seconds before disappeared in a burst of crackling lighting and an explosion of pulverised earth. Several of the Invisible Soldiers he had been fighting were obliterated outright, while several others were sent tumbling through the air, evaporating into smoke as they struck the ground.

Corrin's heart hammered in his chest, every nerve burning with alarm. _What was that? Some new foe!?_ He came out of his dive in a roll. With every ounce of speed he could muster he spun around, cleaving through two Invisible Soldiers in a single blow, dispatching them as quickly as he could before turning to face whatever new threat had presented itself.

A blur of movement caught his eye. He whirled around just in time to see a figure silhouetted in the dust-mixed-mist leap from from a rocky ledge. The figure landed in a role, clothing billowing around him as he came to his feet. From his fingertips three bolts of electricity lanced out, splitting outward to lance three of the phantoms. The ghostly figures collapsed in unison, fading away into nothingness before they hit the ground.

No other foe appeared to challenge Corrin or the new arrival, the battlefield falling still and silent as the dust settled around them.

Corrin's shoulders rose and fell, blood pumping rapidly as the adrenaline fueled haze continued to hang over his vision. A snarl fell from his lips, his body tensing as he held Yato before him at the ready, preparing to pounce at a split second's provocation. Whoever this was, they were clearly a powerful mage. He would need to close it quickly if he was to overwhelm them.

With the dust finally cleared, Corrin could for the first time more clearly make out the person standing across him. The man, for it seemed to be a man, was clad in a charcoal coat of unknown design, lined in gold trim and adorned with dark purple designs in the shape of six, eery eyes, three on each sleeve. Underneath the coat a scratched and dented steel breastplate adorned could be seen, with matching greaves on his legs. Pauldrons rested on his shoulders, fixed by straps that vanished underneath the coat's collar. Of his other garments, Corrin could see little. A tunic and breeches of light tan underneath armor, knee high leather boots and matching bracers glimpsed from within his sleeves, several belts over a layered cloth sash around his waist.

The hood of the man's coat was up, casting deep shadows over his face. Between that darkness, the dim of the overcast landscape, and the mist swirling between them Corrin could see nothing of his features. Only a hint of his chin and lips were visible, and even those were difficult to make out. He clutched a yellow tome set with a golden rune in the shape of a lightning spear in one of his hands, the other outstretched towards Corrin. A sheathed sword dangled at his side, buckled underneath his coat.

For a brief moment neither of them moved, each standing as still as statues. A gust a wind rushed between them, stirring the mist in a swirl of vapors that danced around them. Corrin's empty hand twitched, another snarl falling from clenched teeth. The haze over his vision throbbed with each beat of his heart, his body tensing to the point that it felt it might snap at any moment. He took a half step forward, drawing Yato back in a more aggressive stance.

"Don't move!" A voice called out from within the depths of the hood, shattering the silence. "I want to talk."

**. . . . .**

Robin tightened his grip on his tome, waiting for a reply from the strange figure standing across from him.

From where he stood, Robin could make out his general shape. The stranger was slim of build and a bit shorter than most, maybe half a head shorter than himself. He had hair of silver white, a shade darker than his own hair color, with pale skin and crimson eyes that shone like rubies in the dim light. His garments were unlike anything Robin had seen before, wearing form-fitting armor reminiscent of plate mail, only far lighter weight and more finely interlocked. A midnight blue cloak billowed around him, it's edges tattered and stained with dirt and mud. Curiously he wore no boots on his feet, with a simple strap holding around his bare feet to affix him armor's grieves into place.

In his hand he held a sword of unusual design. Rather than possessing a blade, hilt, and crossguard of different materials it seemed to be a constructed from a single piece of a golden-bronze colored metal. It's cross guard and hilt too were of atypical design: with the guard a rounded "U" shape, the hilt is mirror but with the addition of a single central prong. Set into the blade were four sockets where gemstones could be placed: the upper two of which lay empty while the lower two held blood red gems that shone with their own light. A shadowy violet-red aura clung to the edge of the blade, casting a hellish glow over it's wielder.

Several seconds passed in silence, no answer forthcoming from the stranger.

"Talk. I need answers. Are you friend or foe?" Robin demanded, repeating his words with greater force.

The man visibly tensed at his words, but still no answer came.

Robin scowled, trying his best to get a read of the other's intentions. He'd at first mistaken him for another phantom: glimpsing his fiery red eyes amongst the mist. Yet he seemed to be working against the Invisible Soldiers, having killed two of them before Robin's very eyes.

Yet, he couldn't be too careful. He knew nothing of this world and to be overly trusting might prove a fatal mistake. Besides, something-

A throb of pain split Robin's skull. He winced, pressing the trips of his fingers to his forehead as he fought against the pain. Through the haze a memory flashed: a vision of the very blade held in the stranger's hand spinning through empty space. Another blade appeared, one he recognised as the one used by the woman of his memories. The two swords met in a clash that sent white light scattering. The blood blade spun away back into the darkness an instant before erupting into fire that washed over all else as the vision ended.

What was that? It felt like he remembered it from some half forgotten dream. Yet instinct told him this was not true memory: it hadn't happened. But if so, what could it mean?

Acting on instinct, Robin reached out with his mind, the same way he had when searching for the ghostly warriors each time he encountered them. He needed to see. Needed to see if-

Robin recoiled back the instant his consciousness brushed against the stranger's aura, retreating back both physically and mentally. Strange energy seemed to cling to the man: cold and fluid. A maelstrom of powerful emotions lurked just below the water's surface: rage, hate, fear, and grief. And below that, deeper still, he had senses something else. A deep, vast sea of power, one that even the briefest glimpse at sent the hairs on the back of his neck standing straight and every nerve alight with alarm.

But most of all, it was how familiar the aura felt that sent a cold chill up Robin's spine. It felt like the presence in his last memory, the very memory of right before the rift exploded. It felt cold, like a vast, deep ocean, swirling with currents of power hiding a storm of raging emotions. Yet it was not completely the same. The other had felt unclean… oily and dark. This felt cold, yet, but lacked the same menace. Perhaps it-

Another throb of pain filled Robin's skull. He nearly doubled over from his, clutching his head with both hands now, even as he still held the tome. The fog within his mind seemed to thicken, making it difficult to focus, the doubts he'd felt slipping away between his fingers before he could fully seize upon them. For the briefest of instants he felt a consciousness press around from all sides: the same dark, unclean that seemed to lurk in lightless depths.

Then the sensation passed, the pain receded. Groaning, Robin shook his head and lifted his gaze, breathing through clenched teeth. What was that? Had that sensation come from the stranger? Had he merely been hiding that darkness somehow? But, why then had it-

Again the pain intensified, scattering the thought before he could finish it. Robin's vision blurred, the world seeming to shift and change before his eyes. Another image seemed to be juxtaposed over the first, flickering in and out of reality. In this second sight he saw the stranger not as a man, but a phantom wreathed in flames, his eyes burning like hellish embers against the void.

The man took a single step forward.

"Stop! Not one step closer!" Robin demanded, taking a single step back. He thrust out his hand, lightning crackling around his fingertips in warning.

"Answer me, now! Who are you and what do you want?!"

**. . . . .**

Corrin froze at the question, tensing as the lightning continued to crackle around the hooded man's outstretched hand.

A flash of anger rose in Corrin, born from his still flowing blood and the lingering heat of battle. How dare he make demands of him! Who did he think he was? His breath escaped in a hiss, and for a brief instant he considered attacking on the spot.

Yet at once the more rational part of him stayed his hand. Whoever this person was, they seemed hesitant to fight him. Not only that, but they had fought against the other Invisible Soldiers. Perhaps he should answer. Maybe if they talked he could-

A sudden weight seemed to press down against Corrin's consciousness, driving the thought away. A sharp pain stabbed at his forehead, the dim light now all at once seeming painfully bright. He blinked, the world seeming to flicker before him. Rather than a man hooded in a coat, the image of a cloaked phantom seemed to have been laid over the first. The image of the assassin who had attacked him that day in the Hoshido capital. The Invisible Soldier who had taken Ganglari and used it to murder his mother as she'd tried to protect him. Even as the sight dimmed, returning to the reality from before, Corrin could still see it clearly now. Could still see _him_.

_What's going on? Why-_

The pain flashed again, drowning out the thought. The harder he tried to think, the more difficult it seemed. Any thought of caution or hesitance seemed to slip away, yanked out of reach each time he tried to grasp upon them. In their place anger and hate flowed forward, so easily that they felt entirely natural.

Corrin took another step forward.

"Not one more step! This is your last warning!" The hooded man snapped, raising his tome menacingly. "This is your last warning! Answer me!" He demanded.

From the depths of Corrin's mind he heard a faint voice. While it's words could not be made out, he could feel it's intentions. It pushed him forward, urging him to strike out. Telling him that this man was his enemy. That he must attack now, before he is deceived by his lies.

"No," Corrin snapped. He took another step. Bared his clenched teeth, letting the haze of rage and grief swallow him. "Not this time."

With that Corrin leapt forward, Yato gleaming as he launched his attack

* * *

 **Character Spotlight:** Robin

 **Class:** Grandmaster

 **Secondary Classes:** Myrmidon, Mage, Cavalier, Knight, and Mercenary

 **Boon/Bane:** +Speed/-Luck

 **Skills:** Ignis, Luna, Vantage, Pavice, Aegis

 **Personal Skill:** Invisible Ties - When user is the support unit, if the lead unit has a C Support or higher, the lead unit receives +5 to Hit Rate, Avoid, and Critical Evade, as well as shield gauge gain +1

 **Equipment:** Thoron, Elwind, Arcfire, Mjolnir, Longsword (Stats of Alm's Blade)

 **Status:** Alive

 **Combat Description:** Always looking to further his own combat abilities both with magic and traditional martial prowess so that he can best protect his friends, Robin has spent a great deal of time training with the other Shepherds to learn their skills and technique. As a result he has picked up a wide variety of abilities beyond those known by a typical tactician.

While Robin favors magic, he is still a proficient swordsman: often using the two in unison to best defeat his foes. Recently, however, he has begun to fall back on his skills as a swordsman: discovering a diminished spellcasting ability since his return due to the absence of the Heart of Grima, which previously had granted him unnaturally heightened spellcasting capabilities.

In battle Robin utilizes his spell as his primary offensive weapon, dealing with foes at range before they have a chance to engage him in direct melee combat. It is only when an enemy manages to reach him that relies on his sword. Most of the time he fights defensively, using spells in combination with swordplay to keep foes guessing and catch them off guard. However, this of course is not the only tactic Robin is capable of. An incredibly versatile fighter, Robin has something for almost any situation. However, this focus on versatility had lead to Robin lacking much of the expertise in any given area as would be seen in more specialized combatants.


	5. Clash

A hoarse shout fell from Corrin's lips. Crimson light flared brightly around Yato as he raised it high, the blood-red energy that surrounded it rippling down it's length, surging with his rising rage. With a mighty charge the distance between him and the hooded man vanishing in mere instants.

"Thoron!"

Lightning split the air in a blinding white lance, it's brilliance driving away the darkness. It's aim was true, spearing the spot Corrin's charge would have brought him, the space exploding with enough force and heat to shake the earth and send chunks of glowing stone raining down. It was a frightful spell, packing far more power in such a focused blast that Corrin would have believed possible. Even the Mjölnir spell he'd seen used by some sorcerers were less refined, with multiple smaller bolts that often failed to directly hit a foe.

But despite it all, Corrin had been ready, having changed directions the instant he saw the lightning gather around the hooded man's hand, evading the attack completely. Coming out of his roll and back into his forward charge without more than a second or two of lost time.

With renewed speed he leapt forward, landing in another diving roll to avoid a blast of flame that roared over his head. An instant later he was back on his feet, a small, satisfied smile tugging at his lips. He'd fought mages before, and this foe was clearly no different. With his speed, all he had to do was avoid his attacks as until he caught him. Now, he had him!

Another shout fell from Corrin's lip, the sound one of victory. He brought Yato down as he lunged through the dying embers raining in the aftermath of the spell, the blade entering the space he knew his opponent stood and-

-And _whistled_ harmlessly through empty space.

In that instant the smile vanished, Corrin's eyes shooting wide as he realised what had happened. In the instant he'd launched his second spell, the hooded man had leapt back, carrying him out of reach of Corrin's blade. It had happened during Corrin's roll: he hadn't seen it happen! What's more, the sudden change from dark to light to dark caused by the spell's illumination mixed with the dazzling embers that lingered behind had played tricks on his eyes: so that he'd only been able to see a vague shape he'd judged as being closer than it actually was.

Had he planned this? Had he chosen his second spell for that very reason?

Corrin dropped low, catching himself on one hand. The lack of expected resistance had almost thrown him off balance, forcing him to correct himself before launching a follow up. He tensed, charging forward once more, checking Yato's arc to reverse directions and bring it back around for another swing.

But the hooded man was already in motion, retreating back yet again long before the next strike even fell, putting more distance between them. He leapt back, dazzling light dancing around a single hand he thrust upward over his head, his voice ringing out loud and clear. "Arcthunder!"

Several miniature bolts of lightning leapt out from his open palm, arching high overhead. Each bolt split into more, their number becoming a dozen as they reversed direction, picking up speed as they rained down. In the span of an instant Corrin saw they were aimed not at him, but for the space between them. The man must have known that Corrin would have been able to get out of the way in time! _Rather than go for a direct hit he used his spell as a defensive wall! He knew I'd have to dodge, giving up a direct chase,_ Corrin realized.

Corrin threw himself back, clearing the area as the bolts smashed down. Even clear of the blast's edge he still felt the rush of air and heat flow past him, Corrin skidding to a stop as his bare feet dug into the earth. Each impact threw dirt and loose stone into the air, forcing Corrin to shield his eyes with one arm. The debris mixed with the already thick mist, obscuring the enemy mage from view.

An angry hiss flowed through clenched teeth, Corrin's jaw grinding in frustration. _Where the hell was he?! He had to be-_

"Elwind!"

Crescent blades of green light sliced through the smokescreen. Corrin had but an instant to react. He leapt aside, narrowly avoiding the first. He rolled to his feet, immediately ducking back to his right as the next missed his head by less than an inch distance. The third and final crescent followed a split second after, far quicker than Corrin could properly avoid. He twisted out of the way, the blade's edge clipping his arm. A sharp pain shot up to his shoulder and when he looked down he saw his armor and skin alike had been opened as if paper cut by a razor blade.

 _The spell must concentrate air into a single edge,_ Corrin realized, eyes going wide. _The glow must be due to all the magic needed to hold the wind into shape._

Another blast of lightning struck out from the smoke, detonating in the spot Corrin had stood a second before; the prince once again having rolled away just in time.

This wasn't working. His foe had managed to anticipate his moves. He had to try something else, but what? An idea came to Corrin's mind then. It was risky, even foolish. But with Yato and his own abilities, it might just work.

Once again Corrin charged the mage's position, letting loose another battle cry, making sure his foe knew he was coming. He darted left, avoiding another spell. _Come on! Do it! I dare you!_

"Thoron!" the hooded man bellowed, unleashing the same massive bolt of lightning he'd used before.

Rather than dodge to either side, Corrin leapt up into the air. With his speed and strength he cleared the the spell's reach, launching himself forward towards his foe without any loss of speed!

"Elthunder!"

A orb of lightning leapt from the mage's fingertips, aimed at Corrin while he was still in mid air. Still falling, it was impossible for Corrin to change directions and he knew it. Which is why he'd expected it.

A laugh echoed through the air as Corrin swung Yato out in before him, intercepting the spell with the flat of the blade.. There was a flash of light, the crimson energy around the sword flaring up as it scattered the spell before it could hit. Sparks and miniature bolts shot in all directions, some managing to strike Corrin. The electricity burned where it hit, singeing his clothes in several places but not causing any serious damage, only a bit of pain. And pain was something he could handle.

Swinging his blade around, he brought it down in an overhead strike as he landed. The hooded man leapt back at the last second narrowly avoiding being sliced in two. A fountain of dust flew into the air as Yato smashed into the ground with enough force to leaving a crater at the spot he struck, obscuring both from view.

But Corrin was on him then, leaping into the dust cloud to follow up with a second cut aimed at his neck. At once he saw his foe was ready for it too: already moving to duck at the very start of the attack. Corrin's own speed hurt him here, preventing him from reacting in time to change directions, the sword sailing harmlessly overhead. However, rather than reverse directions, Corrin flowed with the strike, using Yato's momentum to carry it around in an arc to come back down in a horizontal slash. The instant the blow began to fall Corrin could tell his foe would not be able to dodge this time, the hooded man's movements too slow to again change directions and leap out of the way.

This time he had him!

A metallic clang reverberated through the air, a jarring pain shooting up Corrin's arm. He suddenly found himself recoiling back, Yato knocked wide. In the span of an instant his once triumphant expression had again turned to shock, eyes shooting wide as he fought to regain his balance.

The mage stepped back into a defensive stance, the sword grasped in hand trailing out wide as it finished the arc that had carried it to intercept Corrin's own blade. In an instant he realized what must have happened: when he'd ducked under the horizontal slash, the man must have gone for his sheathed sword, drawing it before the follow up strike. He'd used the very motion of drawing his sword to parry the blow. But that would only be possible if he'd known exactly where the attack would have come from, long before it had fell. Had he anticipated all of his moves since the beginning?!

The wind generated from the force of Corrin's blow caught the man's hood, pulling it back as he finished his motion. As the hood settled around man's shoulders, Corrin saw a shock of snow white hair, shorter in style than his own, framing a face that seemed both youthful and serious all at once: with hard, angled brows and a sharp jawline. His eyes were closed, the corner of his lip pulled back into the smallest hint of a smile.

Then his eyes snapped open, orbs of golden brown fixing their gaze on Corrin with such intensity that it sent a cold shiver running down his spine. They were the eyes of someone watching his every move, their surface hiding a maze of thoughts. And those eyes now gleamed with confidence, certainly born of a plan that had fallen perfectly into place.

He leapt into action then, swinging his sword back around the instant before Corrin had a chance to regain his footing. He blocked just in time, the impact sending him staggering in retreat yet again. Then the next strike came, the white haired man flowing from one blow to a next in a constant stream in a relentless assault. Yet for all their fury, each strike was aimed with thoughtful care: that of an experienced swordsman.

It was plain, even from where Corrin stood, that the man was nowhere near as strong and fast as himself, failing even to match those of Xander or Ryoma, the greatest fighters he'd ever faced. Yet all he could do now was fall back on the defensive, unable to regain his footing, let alone press a counterattack. Even though he'd seen the sword hanging at the man's hip, he had gone into the battle with the mindset of fighting a spellcaster. He'd assumed if he could close in, his foe would be defenseless. He hadn't been prepared to fight a swordsman. And now he realized, that was what his foe had counted on. He had led him into a trap, allowing him to gain the upperhand.

With a howl of rage, Corrin seized Yato with both hands. Instead of parrying he swung against the blade with all his might, staggering the white haired man back half a step. He launched his own attack, relying on his speed and strength to make up for his poor footing and unsteady stance.

In an instant the man recovered, his stance shifting before his eyes. He intercepted the blow, his movements suddenly sharp and sturdy, weathering the attack like a rock against a storm. Then his stance flowed into another, launching a series of rapid thrusts and precise cuts that again forced Corrin back into the defensive. Then again his techniques changed, fencing style turning to one of following slashes.

Again and again he went from one combat style from another, forcing Corrin to adjust his own tactics each time. Many of the styles were ones similar to those he'd faced before, and none seemed like those of a master. Yet it was plain the man was proficient in each of the styles he used, switching between them to keep Corrin guessing. _To know so many different forms of swordplay… I can't even imagine how much training and practice it would take, even to be able to use them on a mere proficient basis,_ Corrin realized, retreating back step by step.

_Who is he?!_

**. . . . .**

Robin pressed his attack, refusing to let up for even a second, even as his arm began to burn with the strain of his relentless assault. The opening assault had already tired him greatly, having been forced to utilize so many spells in quick succession as he had. In any other circumstances he would have been more cautious, but after seeing the speed at which the red-eyed man had avoided his first spell it was clear any opening could prove costly. In terms of speed and physical strength he would be hopelessly outmatched. Which was why he had to make sure it never came to a head on battle.

Stepping forward, Robin again changed fighting style, this time one of powerful counters and sweeping blows. With each tactic he took on he glimpsed flashes of faces before his eyes: of people whose names he could not recall but that instinct told him he knew. These were their fighting styles: ones he had learned through practicing alongside them.

Even here, unable to remember them in full, it felt like they were there along with him. It felt like he wasn't alone.

Yet even with their help, even as he struggled to keep his foe guessing, Robin could not break through his opponent's defenses. Each time he struck, the red-eyed man moved with swiftness no normal human should possess, defending himself at the last possible instant.

It was at that instant something strange seemed to come over his foe. His movements became less frantic, more relaxed. For just a moment he shut his eyes, his expression focused as if looking for something. Then he tensed.

With renewed purpose his foe threw himself into his defenses, changing directions as he retreated back. Within three steps Robin realized that this was no random retreat: he was being led back to a specific point. For a fraction of a second, Robin hesitated, at once rapidly considering his options, unsure if he should risk continuing his attack or fall back lest he walk right into a trap.

He indecision lasted less than a second. Against any other foe this would have made little difference. But this enemy was not like any normal foe. He reacted fast: faster than Robin expected, making the decision for him.

Gripping his sword with both hands, the swordsman again attempted to overpower Robin. Only this time rather than try to press forward, he leapt back, his powerful blow clearing the space between them. Before Robin could re-engage the red-eyed man spun away, sprinting in the opposite direction.

 _Dammit!_ Had it all been a ruse to escape? Had he walked into it?

"Arcthunder!" Bolts of lightning smashed down, Robin aiming to block his foes' advance as he had before. Yet the man had clearly learned from his earlier mistakes, moving in an erratic zig-zag pattern rather than attempting to rush in a straight line. Each bolt struck the ground an instant too late to find it's mark, Robin's target darting past.

He gave chase, the indirect path his foe had taken allowing him to keep pace. He launched another spell, wind blades managing to slow the swordsman's retreat further as he was forced to dodge. He closed in now, once again moving to match his foe in close range.

The swordsman skidded to a stop, spinning around to face him once more. He reached out with one arm, his palm down as if grasping something.

For a split second, Robin felt a surge of power unlike anything he felt before. Like the low, beating thrum of a great drum. There was power there, like the magic used by all mages, but different. This was less refined, something far more primal. Something far stronger than any tome.

Alarm shot through every fiber of his body, instinct screaming for him to get out of the way, to cease his attack before it was too late.

The warning came not a moment too soon. At that very moment the ground erupted under Robin's feet, spikes of ragged stone and dirt sprouting in a shockwave that rippled from where the red-eyed man stood straight towards Robin's own position. He leapt aside just in time, avoiding the worst of the wave. The ground buckled under his feet, throwing him to the dirt a yard away. Chunks of stone rained down, striking his back and arms as he tried to shield his head.

A hiss a pain escaped his lips as one stone struck his shoulder, driving him to the ground. Frantically he tried to stand, shaking his head to clear the haze that had fallen over him. Twisting around he saw a wall of stone spikes now filled the space where the earth had been split open, rising a dozen feet high.

And further back still, Robin spied the swordsman. He'd moved positions, his hand outstretched over a second spot. Again Robin felt the same power, this time spying a shimmer in the air right under the man's outstretched hand. The ground trembled under him, the earth cracking.

A voice screamed at him to move, it's tone frantic. He wasn't sure if he could move in time.

Then the world exploded in a hail of stone and dust.

**. . . . .**

Corrin fell to one knee, gasping for air. His outstretched hand hovered in place for another split second, then fell back down to his side.

Using two dragon veins in quick succession had taken a lot out of him. Trapped in a castle his whole life, he hadn't had much experience using them until recent months. He still wasn't as good with them as his siblings: with even Elise having an easier job despite being several years his younger.

At least his gamble had paid off. From the looks of it, his foe hadn't been prepared for him to use that power. Either he hadn't known about Dragon Veins in their entirety, or had merely not known Corrin could use them, that much was clear.

With a groan, Corrin shoved himself to his feet, swaying a step as he regained his balance, at last surveying his handiwork.

A second wall of jagged stone stood about three or four yards away from where he now stood. It ran perpendicular to his position position, crossing the spot the white-haired man had stood moments before. This wall was half as high as the first, the spears of rock even more jagged. With the force of their eruption, anyone caught within would have been easily crushed and impaled. He was not looking forward to finding whatever was left.

Corrin froze, his eyes narrowing at he realized he couldn't see any sign of his foe's remains amongst the stone barrier. _Had he been thrown free?_ Corrin wondered. But no, even then there should have been some sign left on the rock: some blood. Or even-

"Thoron!"

Between the sound of the cry, Corrin had only a split second to leap aside before a section of the wall detonated in a flash of blinding white. Rocks struck the ground all around his feet, managing to miss him if only by sheer luck. A wave of pulverised stone slammed into him and instant later, spreading outward to envelope the world in a veil of dust. Like when the lighting spell had hit the ground earlier, the cloud of debris mixed with the mist to form a smokescreen, only this time on a far larger scale, smothering the dim light in a sea of gray and pale brown.

 _Dammit! How had he gotten clear in time?!_ Corrin wondered.

Tightening his grip on Yato, Corrin sprung forward, following the trajectory of the blast to it's source. In three massive bounds he crossed the distance, glimpsing a flicker of movement in the dust cloud before him. He brought his blade down at the shape, only for it to vanish before him, sword hitting nothing but empty air.

"Elthunder!"

Corrin whirled around, darting to one side just in time to avoid the attack that came from behind. He leapt forward, barreling into the spot the spell had come from his sword again finding no mark. The next instant a crunch of a footstep sounded, Corrin twisting to face it just in time to parry an incoming sword slash. The edge of the blade slipped past his defenses, scoring a shallow cut on his shoulder. Hissing in pain, Corrin knocked the blade back and retaliated with a slash of his own. Yato whooshed through the air, again finding no mark, his foe appearing as nothing more than a silhouette as he darted back into the smoke.

Bellowing in rage, Corrin threw himself forward, using the momentum of his lunge to carry him into a roll. Coming out of it on his feet, he launched another strike at the darting shadow that marked his foe's position.

"Arcfire!"

A gout of flame rushed forward to meet him. Corrin skidded to a stop, shielding his eyes with an arm as the inferno rushed out to either side, spreading into a wall of roaring flame. He pushed off the ground, leaping forward the instant the blast subsided. He slashed, hacking through the dying embers. Yet again his foe had seemingly vanished, the spot the spell had originated from empty and still.

A burst of lightning struck Corrin in the back, throwing him to the ground. He scrambled to his feet, whirling around to face the direction the attack had come, only for the next came on his left. The tip of a sword found his leg, drawing another line of red before Corrin had a chance to defend himself.

Again and again his foe struck from all sides, using the smokescreen and spells to conceal his movements. He managed to land several more blow, each every one taking it's toll on Corrin. He was lucky so far none had been serious, but still he knew it was only a matter of time before one proved far more lethal. Anger and frustration surged with each blow that fell, driving him deeper and deeper into the haze of red.

Howling in fury, Corrin charged headfirst into the fog. When the next spell came he took it head on, the ball of lightning hitting him square in the chest. Agony burst from the spot, his vision flashing white. Yet he did not fall: his momentum carrying him forward. His eyes fell on his foe, the dust having started to settle enough to see him clearly. Now he-

"Thoron!"

Corrin twisted aside to avoid the spell, moving too late to realize it had not been aimed at him. The lightning lanced the stone wall, sending forth another wave of dust the swallowed them both. In an instant his foe moved again, a blast of flame engulfing him from behind. Corrin's every nerve screamed in pain as he threw himself out the inferno, staggering a step before collapsing to one knee.

A footstep crunched to his left. Corrin scrambled around, Yato intercepting the next blow a split second to late, a sword tip piercing his side. He screamed in pain, swiping wildly as he staggered back to his feet.

He took took steps forward then fell to both knees. His vision darkened, and for a moment he thought he would pass out. He clutched at his side, his hand coming away red.

He heard movement behind him, drawing closer.

He let his hand reach higher, to something tucked higher.

For a split second time seemed to hang still, the world frozen in place.

With a final burst of strength, Corrin whirled around, forcing his body to obey his commands. He yanked his hand free, drawing forth a red and gold tome carried within. He had never been very good with magic: while capable of pulling off powerful spells, they left him exhausted, to the point he only used them as a last resort.

"Ragnarok!"

**. . . . .**

A vortex of flame filled Robin's vision, tongues of flame converging in a single point. He covered himself with his arms, forming a wall of wind before him the instant the spell detonated. There was a blinding rush of light and heat: and invisible wall of force slamming into him head on. It blew through his barrier like it was nothing, sending him tumbling through the air. As his body rolled across the ground, he quickly bounced in recovery and skidded to a stop. Dizziness striking him as he knelt there, motes of light flashing before his eyes and his head throbbing in agony. Somewhere in the process he tried to stand, only to fall face first in the dirt, his legs made of gelatin for all the good they did to support his weight.

For several moments he just lay there, cradling his head as his thoughts slowly returned. Somehow the pain grew with each passing moment, as if he body was only now fully registering the pain, all the while a voiced screamed for him to stand. To move. To do something!

Soon, the sound of a footstep sounded nearby.

Robin forced his eyes open. Despite the pain his body leapt into motion, acting purely on instinct. He threw himself into a roll, a blade burying itself in the earth he'd lain upon an instant before. His hand seized his own sword as he twisted around, coming up onto one knee just it time to catch the next strike with a frantic block. Metal shrieked as the two weapons clashed, the spell reinforced edge of his sword grinding against the otherworldly metal of his foe's enemy swordsman loomed over him, pressing down with all his might. The muscles in Robin's arms burned, shaking as he fought with all his might to keep the blade at bay. Where had all of this strength come from? A moment before the red-eyed man had seemed to be barely able to stand. How had he recovered so quickly?

Robin's eyes fell on the swordsman's side. _He isn't bleeding?!_ Robin wondered. Indeed, the only blood staining his armor was already beginning to dry. How had the wound closed to quickly? There had to- there! Discarded in the dirt was an empty vial, which he could only guess had contained a healing potion. That was why he had taken so long to attack after the spell! He had used the opportunity to heal.

A sound somewhere between an hiss and a growl fell from the swordsman's lips. His left hand shot forward, seizing hold of Robin's forearm. Nails dug into skin as he twisted his arm back, dragging Robin's sword inch by inch down towards his own neck. Straining, it was all Robin could do but slow his advance, leaning further and further back as he struggled. Yet still the swordsman pushed his advantage, driving him down until his face hovered mere inches from Robin's own. Face to face, Robin for the first time realized the man's eyes were slitted like a cat's, their appearance almost reptilian.

Robin's arm trembled, the blade moving ever so closer. Sweat dripped from his brow, stinging his eyes. Another inch closer. The edge almost rested on his neck now.

His heart hammered in his chest, loud enough to drown out all sound. Desperation took over, and with it came reserved strength Robin didn't know he still had. With an momentous surge he shoved back, pushing the blade out by half a foot. He kicked out with one leg, hooking the heel of his boot behind the his foe's ankle. He yanked his foot in, throwing the man off balance. The instant the blade fell down, Robin twisted aside, the tip of the sword missing his neck by a hair's breadth.

"Wind!"

A blast of air slammed into the swordsman's chest with enough force to throw him back, tearing Robin free of his grip. He fell back as well, retrieving his own sword as he scrambled to his feet.

However, the red-eyed man recovered just as quickly, leaping back at Robin with his sword bared.

Robin darted back, coming out of reach of the first swing. As he moved he thrust out a hand, drawing on his remaining pool of magical power. A burst of lightning arched from Robin's fingertips, spitting the air with a crackle of power.

As expected, the swordsman lifted his arms to shield himself, blocking the attack with his blade as he had done before.

But this was what Robin had been counting on. In an instant Robin closed the distance between. So wrapped in defending himself from the spell and expecting another retreat rather than an advance, the swordsman barely had time to react as he launched a flurry of blows.

Again and again Robin's blade collided with the crimson wreath sword of his foe, metal ringing out with each clash. Each hit forced the man back step by step, never giving him a chance to recover.

Twisting his blade, Robin knocked the man's arm wide. "Elwind!" Twin crescents of wind sliced the swordsman across his chest, knocking him further off balance and drawing two more lines of blood.

His blade clashed twice more, even staggered as he was the red-eyed man's inhuman speed and strength kept him in the fight. If he got the chance to recover, he could easily regain favor.

And that's why he couldn't give him that chance.

Leaping back, Robin aimed his next spell at the ground. "Arcfire!" Flames splashed against the stone, fanning out until they completely engulfed the swordsman.

A cry of rage filled the air, the swordsman bursting forth from the flames to hack at the spot Robin stood.

But he was no longer there. He'd moved, covered by the flames, to attack from the right. The man whirled, too slow, his sword's tip narrowly missing as he ducked out of the way.

"Elthunder!" A sphere of lighting leap from Robin's palm. The swordsman weaved to the left to avoid the spell. For but an instant he was left open, which was all Robin needed. He leapt forward, bringing his blade down in one final strike.

**. . . . .**

With cry of his own, Corrin threw his own blade before him, blocking the incoming strike. Still reeling from the mage's assault, he barely managed to block in time, steel ringing out as the blade connected in a shower of sparks. His arms burned, his legs buckling as he struggled to keep the blade back. Now it was his turn to find himself unable to hold his foe back. Even with his superior strength, he was simply too worn out from exhaustion and injuries to muster enough power to push him back.

One of his feet slipped and he fell to one knee, Yato wavering as it inched lower and lower.

For a moment Corrin could only stare helplessly. He was just so tired… why not give in? Let it end. He'd given it his all, hadn't he?

Then something flickered inside him. It was as if another will pressed into his, fueling the dying fire in his heart, letting it surge forth once more. No. He couldn't lose. Not here, not again. He remembered how his mother died. How his brothers fell because of his actions. How Azura fell before him. A voice seemed to whisper, encouraging him to fight back, kindling the anger that engulfed his mind once more.

And with that anger, Corrin surrendered to the haze of blood.

The dragonstone tucked inside his armor burned as if aflame. His skin crawled, every nerve tingling as power surged through him.

Then he changed.

With an inhuman roar, Corrin lashed out with one hand, claws sprouting from his fingertips. For an instant shock played across the white haired man's face: so focused as he'd been on their blade struggle that he failed to account for an attack coming from another angle. It seemed as though he hadn't even expected it to be a possibility.

His hand slammed into the center of the man's chestplate, claws screeching as they dug into steel. The force of the impact staggered him a step back, the weight of his blade lifting for a fraction of a second. This gave Corrin the opening he needed. With a heave of renewed strength he shoved back, moving faster than he ever could in his normal state. On the back swipe of his claws he slashed at the side of the man's arms, drawing blood as he was forced back.

Now it was his foe's turn to reel off balance. Corrin launched his own string of attacks, effortlessly avoiding the barrage of spells launched his way. He darted left and right, hacking and slashing with sword and claw alike, forcing the white haired man further back. He deflected a ball of lightning with Yato, scattering it before slashing in a blow that nearly found the man's shoulder.

A roaring cone of flame erupted from the mage's fingertips, engulfing the spot Corrin stood. Only he was no longer there, leaping back before he'd even felt the heat of the flames. He shoved out his arm, bones and muscle twisting as they reshaped into a spear-like limb, catching the white haired man in the shoulder, hitting with enough force to crack the pauldron. He reeled back, flailing as he fought to keep his balance.

Corrin landed on his feet, only to launch himself airborne once again, this time straight at his opponent. He twisted, spinning as he slashed in a wide, arcing cut. Yato clashed against the blade raised to block, knocking his sword wide. Continuing the motion, Corrin lashed out with a foot, connecting with the man's torso. The force of the kick slammed the man to the ground, a gasping wheeze escaping from the man's lips, impact driving the air from his lungs.

With the kick's momentum shoving him the opposite direction, Corrin flipped back, landing deftly on his feet to face his prone foe. A sound half a laugh, half of animalistic growl echoed from his throat. Then he charged, Yato and claws raised in preparation to tear the man limb from limb

**. . . . .**

Frantically, Robin scrambled to his feet, his body screaming in protest. Everything hurt, but he ignored it, forcing himself into motion.

It was not a moment too soon, the red-eyed swordsman leaping toward him with blade and claws bared, a sound more animal than human bellowing forth from his throat. Robin staggering back, just in time to avoid being flattened as he brought talon and blade crashing down on the spot he stood an instant before.

_What is he?!_

Thinking fast, he thrust out a hand, aiming it at the ground. "Arcwind!" The funnel of air slammed into the earth between them, kicking up another burst of dust and launching Robin back. He was thrown to the ground several yards back, managing to tuck his arms and legs in before he hit, rolling to disperse some of the energy of the fall.

The swordsman was thrown back too, tumbling through the air. However, unlike him he did not come crashing down. In an instant leathery wings sprouted from his back, unfurling to catch the air. With three flaps he slowed his fall and reversed direction, launching himself back at Robin.

Robin's mind whirled, desperately searching for some tactic he could use to counter this new ability. In nearly every ability he'd faced, strategies had immediately appeared before him: instinct telling him exactly how to counter his foe. Tactics drilled and practiced to the point where even with foggy memories he recalled them easily. Yet as with the strange magic displayed, he had nothing.

He'd never faced anything like this power before.

A dozen questions whirled by. How far did this transformation go? Could he sustain it forever? What were its limits? Could he shape his body in ways yet seen? There were too many variables, too many unknowns for him to come up with a viable strategy. He didn't know enough about the power. He didn't know!

Robin threw himself back, ducking under a diving swing of the swordsman's blade. The red-eyed man's momentum carried him past, coming in for a hard landing several feet off target. He skidded for a distance, using one hand to brace himself as he grounded to a halt. Then he leapt towards him once more, howling in blind rage, eyes burning like embers.

Blindly…That's it! His actions had become far more aggressive since transforming. _He must have trouble controlling himself in it!_ Robin realized. Instead of dodging, Robin spun to face the charging dragon-man hybrid. Closing his eyes, he reached deep inside, feeling for the magical power stored within. There was so little left: after this spell he would have almost nothing left. Only enough now for one last gamble.

A second passed, Robin sucking in a deep breath. Then his eyes snapped open. "Thoron!" He bellowed, standing tall and throwing out his hand. The bolt of lightning struck in a roaring spear of power, barreling towards the swordsman. As close as he was and so focused on his attack, he failed to react in time to dodge, the spell hitting him head on. There was an explosion of searing heat, smoke billowing in all directions and the lighting engulfed.

A scream of rage and agony filled the air, barely able to be heard over the roaring blast.

Then the swordsman barreled out of the smoke. His armor blackened and smoldering, visible burns on his scale-like skin. Yet still he continued his charge, still standing despite taking the full force of Robin's Thoron directly. His blade blazed crimson red as he raised it high overhead, bringing it down in a powerful strike, a fell cry falling from his throat.

Robin went for his own blade, dropping his weight onto his back foot as he held his ground. With a shout of his own, he brought his sword up, funnelling the last remaining reserves of his power into the blade. "Ignis!" he screamed. Light like fire leapt from the blade, crimson that darkened to a deep purple at its edges surged in an inferno as the two weapons met in a resounding clash.

The next thing Robin knew there was a blinding flash of light and a sound like thunder. Then he was staggering back, his sword spinning from his grasp, torn free by the force of the impact. It sunk into the dirt, hilt wobbling as it stuck there. The swordsman too reeled back, his own weapon wrenched free to fly in the opposite direction, landing out of reach just as Robin's hand.

For an instant, shock played across the man's almost reptilian face. Then he growled, it's sound low and seething with anger. In a single instant he regained his balanced, launching himself at Robin with claws bared.

Scrambling to regain his own footing, Robin threw out his hands, discharging a burst of lightning the his foe easily side-stepped, the spell fizzling in the air behind him. It was no use! He had nothing left!

A clawed hand came down on his shoulder, metal screeching as talons dug into his pauldrons. The force of the blow staggering him forward, straight into the path of the second swipe that caught him in the side. Hot, burning pain seared through his flesh as claws rent through armor and skin a-like. A knee came up, crashing into the center plate with enough force to dent the mental and sent Robin stumbling back.

Before he could recover a hand shot out, arm extending into a spear that struck his thigh as he tried to dodge. Agony shot up his leg as he fell to one knee. While it had only been a glancing blow, it had carried enough force to rip through his greaves and slice into the flesh. He was lucky it had missed the artery.

Blindly he threw up his hands, launching two rapid bolts of lighting. The swordsmen darted left and right, avoiding the feeble spells. With a deafening roar, the dragon-man hybrid closed the gap, and with a sudden surge of power slammed both hands into Robin's chest. There was a roar like a rushing torrent, a blast of water erupting from the spot. The next instant Robin was aware of nothing but pain, the impact launching him with enough force to fly a dozen feet through the air and land in a crumbled heap.

For what seemed to be an eternity he lay there, his blurry vision flickering in and out of darkness. He could barely feel his body, and what little sensation he did have was clouded by pain. He chest burned with each gasping breath he took. He was sure he'd broken several ribs. He felt for his side with one hand, his leg with the other, both hands coming away stained with blood. He tried to lift his head, searching for something. For some way out.

He spied his sword, only a few feet away. He reached for it, straining with all his might. The tips of his fingers brushed against the hilt, just barely outside his reach. Please. He had to reach it. He had to-

A footstep crunched nearby, a growling hiss echoing through the still. Robin turned his head, eyes falling on the red-eyed swordsman. His foe loomed overhead, the red-eyed man's sword retrieved and in hand. His shoulders rose and fell in ragged, breaths. Gone were his draconic features, his shape wholly a man once more. Yet still he stood, ready to deal the killing blow.

Slowly he raised his sword over his head, his breathing quickening as he bared his teeth. "Die!" he hissed. Then he brought the blade down.

Robin closed his eyes, not wanting to see the end come.

"NO!"

Suddenly there was a rush of movement, as if the wind itself had taken shape to fill the space between them. A resounding clang echoed forth, it's note one of ringing steel.

Robin's eyes shot open, a gasp falling from his lips as his eyes took in the sight. Before him stood a woman clad in blue. A sword was in her hands, raised overhead where it had intercepting the killing blow, holding the weapon at bay. Gold was it's hilt and tear drop guard, and silvery white was it's blade.

Arrayed for war the woman appeared. Dents and other scars of battle covered her armor, with dried blood visible where countless minor wounds had been dealt. Her cape and hair billowed in the wind, her expression held in a hard glare as she faced down Robin's would be killer.

It was the woman from his memories.

The woman he'd been trying to find.

"You will not lay a finger on him!" She said, her voice clear and strong, carrying with it a force and authority born of unbreakable will and sense of purpose.

Then something seemed to click into place, the sound of her voice awakening something deep within Robin. Like an incoming tide memories rushed forth, overwhelming and engulfing him in their embrace.

He remembered waking up in a field, his first memories of his friends and all the trials and dangers they'd face together. He remembered the times good and bad, all the laughs and tears. He remembered meeting her, of every moment spent together. He remembered his sacrifice, and his return. He remembered his family, his son and daughter from another timeline, his newborn children back home. He remembered the battles that had brought him here, the unknown foe that had come to threaten his world.

He remembered everything.

He remembered her name.

"Lucina!" Robin cried out, calling out for the woman that had come to his rescue.

He called out to the woman he loved.

* * *

 **Character Spotlight:** Lucina

 **Class:** Great Lord

 **Secondary Classes:** Cavalier, Archer, Pegasus Knight, Knight, Cleric

 **Skills:** Aether, Luna, Galeforce, Rightful King, Awakening

 **Personal Skill:** Foreseer \- When supporting a unit, Skill chance to negate an incoming attack against the lead unit. Lucina takes damage equal to ½ that the protected unit would have taken. Will not activate when absorbed damage would be fatal to Lucina.

 **Equipment:** Parallel Falchion (carried at all times), Short Spear (only into battle).

 **Ability Details:** Originally Lucina employed a fighting style identical to her father's. However after her loss against him in the Ferox Arena she realized that her own reletive lack of physical strength and smaller size compared to many other fighters made her less suited for a style which focused on overpowering an opponent. Since then she learned to adapt the techniques she'd learned to better play to her strengths: relying more on speed and precise strikes to defeat an opponent. With this style Lucina has become adept at defeating foes more physically imposing than herself as well as at being able to fell enemies in rapid succession with well placed thrusts and slashes to vital areas.


	6. Into the World

"You will not lay a finger on him!"

The blue haired woman shoved forward, twisting her blade the instant it met stronger resistance against Corrin's own. Before his could react, the Yato slid down the length of the woman's weapon, sparks emitting from the friction. He stumbled a step, thrown off balance as the resistance against his weapon vanished. He slashed wildly, spinning to face her, only for his blade to dart in, intercepting his attack before it even began. The parry struck at the ideal moment, wrenching his sword back with enough leverage to nearly tear it from his grasp. As he reeled back he immediately saw that he was wide open for the next attack, one he could not hope to defend against.

With a cry he threw himself back, slamming his shoulder into the dirt. He skidded half a food before he twisted, turning his momentum into a roll that carried him back to his feet. He threw the Yato up before him in defense against the attack he was sure was coming.

Nothing happened.

Corrin blinked once, finding to his shock that the woman had not moved from the spot. She stood in a ready stance, the tip of her sword pointed towards him, her steel-blue eyes fixed upon him.

"Lucina!" cried voice of the wounded man at the woman's feet, his own gaze fixed on her. For the briefest of instants her gaze flicked over to him, the woman's firm vissage softening in the look of concern. Then her expression hardened once more, her focus snapping back to Corrin.

Even as he watched the woman, Lucina it seemed was her name, took a step forward, not to close the gap, but to put herself between him and the white haired man. Her blade shimmered with radiant, blue light, sparkling like a sapphire that shone through the gloom.

"Stand down. There is no reason for this conflict to proceed any further," she commanded, her voice ringing through the fog like the peels of a great bell. She took another step, placing her before him.

Corrin opened his mouth to speak, pressing a hand against his head. _Everything feels so… numb… and… foggy_. _Like the mists_ … _are in here and are_ … _clouding… everything_. He grimaced, forcing himself to focus, to try to make sense of it all. _I… I should listen, right? She wants to talk, just like the man did… maybe this is a mistake. Maybe..._

"Graaaah!" Searing pain split Corrin's skull. He doubled over, clawing at the skin on his face. A fire rushed through him, anger surging forth once more. Thoughts pressed into the forefront, memories of the recent fighting. _It was a trick. The man tried to kill you, and she is with him. They are lies. Fight back. Strike! Kill!_

"Liar!" He growled. The blood haze fell over his vision once more, driving away the pain and the doubts. He straightened, the Yato burning with crimson shadow. Then he lunged, launching himself into a furious overhead strike aimed at the woman's head.

In an instant the woman moved not away as Corrin had expected, but towards him. In a single step she darted forward, closing the gap between them with such swiftness Corrin hadn't the time to react. Her blade danced inward, meeting his blade just as it began to pick up momentum. For an instant the auras of light that wreathed the blades surged in a burst of blinding light. Crimson shadow splashed against sapphire radiance where the blades met, sending a shower of glowing motes of light raining around them. In an instant memories filled his head of his fateful duel with Ryoma. He recalled how his brother's Raijinto had burst with lighting each time it had met the Yato, the hum of power he had felt within. The woman's blade too thrummed with power, one of serene might. The Yato seemed to feel it too, a shimmer running down the blade. For an instant a vision of fire filled Corrin's mind, at for an instant their weapons seemed as two flames dancing in the night.

Rather than parry his strike completely, her blade instead directed it off course, using it's own inertia to cause it to sail harmlessly past. A hiss a breath fell from clenched teeth, Corrin following the momentum of his own strike to carry it back around. His speed aided him now, allowing him to recover and launch his next attack, cleaving at her shoulder. Metal rang out the woman taking half a step to her side while knocking his attack off course, the Yato's edge passing an inch from her arm.

This time he did not have the chance to recover, the woman checking her stance as he lashed out, launching a rapid barrage of thrusts and felching-like slashes that forced Corrin back on the defensive. Each blow rained sparks down on them, both weapons flashing with divine energy each time they clashed. Time and time again he tried to break free, to counter with an attack of his own, only for her blade to be there each time, foiling his strikes the very instant they began.

A blade slipped through Corrin's defenses, narrowly missing his cheek as he threw himself back out of range of her blows. This provided only the briefest respite, the woman pursuing him once more, forcing him to defend himself against the blows raining down on him. Yet through it all she never seemed to fully commit to her offense, as if her aim was only to keep him engaged and goad him into trying to counter. It was as if she wanted him to fight back.

No, that was it, wasn't it? Even tired as he was, Corrin was still far quicker and stronger than she was. Precise and swift as her moments seemed, they were no faster than Ryoma's had been in their duel. Yet blow for blow she outpaced him, intercepting every strike with precision and dexterity it seemed effortless. _It's the way she's fighting,_ Corrin realized. Each of her movements was kept small, using only as much energy as necessary. Only use enough strength to ensure his blows just barely missed, only move just enough to easily keep pace. It was as though her style had been developed just for this purpose: to counter foes whose physical might oustripped her own.

 _I can't overpower her._ Corrin's eyes widened as the realization hit him. Against every foe he'd faced his speed and strength had won him the day. But here… even if he wasn't as exhausted as he was, there was no certainty that he could even beat her. While the style itself was unlike anything he had seen before, it shared enough similarities to other styles he'd seen for him to recognize that he was beaten. For it was a perfect counter to his own, with the erratic movements and acrobatics used to catch lesser foes off guard only serving to tire him out even faster, playing right into her hand.

Back and back Corrin retreated, the woman Lucina's sword a blur as it darted in intercept each wild swing Corrin launched against her. With each clash, the Yato's weight seemed to grow in Corrin's hands, as each blow began to grow more sluggish from the burning strain within his arms. At that moment, the woman saw her chance. With a cry she swung her sword in a sweeping cut, catching the Yato as the instant Corrin was trying to recover from another swing. There was a blinding flash of light as the Yato was knocked wide. The woman stepped in, twisting her blade to hood underneath the Yato a tear it from his grasp. Corrin hadn't even the time to register what had happened before a booted foot entered his vision, the woman driving her heel into his chest with enough force to send him sprawling. The kick drove the air from his lungs, pain lancing through his back where he landed hard.

The Yato spun through the air, sinking into the ground out of reach. For a moment it wobbled there before stilling, the crimson fire fading out.

Wheezing and gasping for air, Corrin tried to rise to his feet. He managed a single step before collapsing sideways, his knees giving out beneath his weight.

He was spent.

Completely and utterly spent.

Groaning, Corrin lifted his head, watching as the woman slowly approached, blade outstretched. Without the Yato, he had no hope of defending himself.

A shudder ran through his body upon registering what was about to happen, the icy grip of fear having latched onto his heart. Without even realizing it, the Nohrian Prince's hand seized hold of his dragonstone, it's surface shining with prismatic light. For an instant he saw the swordswoman's eyes widen in recognition, leaping back as her gaze fixed onto the stone.

Then Corrin changed.

With a bellowing roar the dragon threw himself at the woman, claws bared. The transformation was one of desperation, a last resort. The small bit of the rational part of his mind still conscious to his actions knew that while this form would give him overwhelming power and strength, the price would be his speed and agility. Thus he was just an easier target for the much more agile foe. However, it mattered little now. Now it was all or nothing, where if he succeeded it would be through brute strength.

Corrin smashed into the spot the woman stood, the impact throwing a fountain of debris into the air. Even as his claws missed the woman by mere inches, the sheer force of the collision shoved her back, forcing her to slip to one knee a brace herself as she skidded several feet back. Another roar bellowed out as Corrin pounced on her, claws gouging deep troughs into the earth as he pushed off, air whooshed with the flapping on his wings, propelling him forward with swiftness that betrayed his size.

The swordswoman leapt back, claws missing her midsection by a hair's breadth. Twisting as he landed, Corrin lashed out with his tail, the blow whooshing over the woman's head as she ducked low. Her sword flashed blue as she swung in a wide uppercut, forcing Corrin to keep his distance as she darted out of range of his claws. Corrin couldn't understand why, but for some reason, Corrin felt his draconic instincts warning him to avoid the weapon the woman held. However, the fragment of reason Corrin had pushed aside those thoughts and continued.

At the apex of her swing he launched himself forward. This time he feinted, moving to the right only to dive in on the left. The gamble worked, the woman's reaction coming an instant too slow to adjust her dodge in time. Droplets of blood splashed against the ground as she reeled back, Corrin's claws having found their mark on her left arm. She staggered back, off balance from the attack.

He had her!

With a triumphant roar, Corrin leapt at her, preparing to for the finishing blow.

The white haired man screamed the woman's name.

It was at that instant that Corrin sealed his own defeat.

In a single instant the woman regained her balance, checking her stance with swiftness impossible for one truly off balance. All too late Corrin realized his mistake, having fallen for the woman's ruse. With impossible speed she darted to the side, ducking under his claws in a fluid, sweeping motion as wind whipped at her cape. Her sword flashed once, burning bright as it was brought to bare. A shout fell from her lips, cutting through the night as she stepped forward. Her blade danced, trailing blue light as she slashed, it's razor edge slipping through scales and into Corrin's side.

A howl of agony fell from Corrin's throat, echoing through the gloom. Pain unlike anything he'd felt before spread outward from the wound, engulfing his whole body, as Corrin began to now understand the instinctive fear that he held towards the sword, the fear that he had foolishly cast aside.

The sword… it hurt.

Hurt just as badly as a wyrmslayer. It carried same power, the bane of dragonkind.

But this… this was more. It burned. It burned with light. With horrible, cleansing, purifying light.

The momentum carried Corrin forward even as his body collapsed around him. His scales and wings dissolving as he fell the the ground, his form becoming human once more even as he tumbled to a grinding halt. For what felt like an eternity he lay there in agony, clutching at his bleeding side. Had the woman aimed a little farther past the area she struck, the wound would have certainly been fatal.

The whole world nothing but a sea of pain. He couldn't breath! He couldn't see! He couldn't move! He couldn't even think!

Slowly the pain began to recede, becoming a dull ache that flowed from gash. Footsteps filled his vision, drawing closer before coming to a stop. Forcing his eyes open, Corrin count the woman standing a few yards away, her sword trained on him.

"It's over, stand down," the woman stated flatly. Despite the intensity of the battle, the woman appeared at best only out of breath. Despite the small gash he had inflicted on her arm, she did not seem at all fazed by it.

Corrin gritted his teeth, his breath coming in pained hisses. His eyes fell on the Yato, his fall having brought him within reach of the blade.

"No," he growled, the word so inhuman is could barely be made out. As if in a trace he stood, his body screaming in protest. His hand found the Yato's hilt, pulling the blade free from the earth. "No," he repeated, staggering toward, swaying with each step. Blood oozed from between his fingers still clutched over his side. With one arm he hefted the Yato, raising it high over his head.

"Stop! You can't fight me in your current state. For your own sake, surrender this foolish fight," the woman warned, her sword glinting as moved into a defensive stance.

"Never!" Corrin spat. With animalistic how he threw himself forward, charging at the woman. Crimson light spilled forth from the Yato's blade, burning light a flame as he brought it down with every ounce of strength he had left. The woman raised her own weapon to block, preparing to parry the incoming blow. However, her eyes held a firm resolve that if he would not stand down despite the mercy she had offered, then she would put an end to him.

"Stop!"

A dazzling burst of light erupted in the space between them, the single word reverberating with power that shook Corrin to his very core. A fountain of water burst outward, throwing him from his feet and sending the woman staggering. He landed sprawling on his back, the world spinning before him as the voice echoed through his mind, washing away the red haze that covered his thoughts, replacing it with a cool, soothing calm.

Mind slowly becoming more clear, ruby eyes began to take notice of what was happening, and he could only stare. For in the spot between him and the woman stood the very last person he expected to see, but the sight of whom stole his breath away.

"Azura?!" he gasped.

His face stood their motionless, hovering several inches off of the ground. Motes of white light danced around her translucent from form, her body shimmering as it seemed to glow with it's own light. Slowly she turned her head, her eyes falling on him, a sad smile on her lips. The light began to dim, her body flickering as it began to dissolve.

"Azura!" Corrin repeated, more frantically than before. The pain he'd felt moments ago becoming numbed in the face of what was before him. He scrambled to his feet, rushing towards her, hand outstretched.

Azura closes her eyes, shaking her head sadly. The light scattered away, fading into droplets of water that vanished in the mist.

"No, please, don't go!" Corrin cried, reaching out for her hand.

Then she was gone, disappearing into empty nothingness. The light faded, darkness returning once more.

The Yato fell lifelessly from Corrin's fingers, clattering against the earth. He fell to his knees, shoulders bobbing up and down. Tears streamed down his face, splashing in the dirt. "No… don't go… don't leave me… please… don't go," he begged. No longer did he care about what might happen or of the other two nearby. No longer did he care what happened to him.

All he cared about then was Azura. All he wanted was to see her again, just for one moment longer.

"Come back… please… come back…." he sobbed, still reaching out into the spot she had appeared.

But it was no use. She was gone.

His resolve completely broke then, his voice breaking as he wailed in grief. He fell forward, cradling his head in his hands as cried.

She was gone. Just like before.

Gone…

**. . . . .**

"Robin!" Lucina's voice cut through mist as she rushed towards Robin, who laid slumped at the edge of the battlefield.

For a moment she glanced over to where the red-eyed swordsman had collapsed, indecision playing across her features even as Robin watched her. Then she turned away, returning to the tactician's side.

"Lucina, I…"

Before he could even finish his words Lucina dropped to her knees, throwing her arms around him in a fierce hug.

Pain lanced through his sore and battered form, the movement bringing with it fresh agony. Yet that seemed of little consequence against the warmth and strength of her touch as she held him close.

"I was so worried. When the portal collapsed with you inside… when I woke up here without you anywhere in sight… I thought I'd lost you again," she said, her voice cracking as if with the onset of tears.

"Lucina…" Robin murmured. He wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered. There was nothing more he could say in that moment, no other words that could make it right.

For what felt like hours they sat there, holding each other tightly, not daring to let go. When at last they stirred, it was Lucina who broke the contact, pulling back to arm's length. "Gods, Robin, you're hurt. I'm so sorry. Are you alright? Does it hurt?" She asked, only now seeming to remember the state he was in.

"Fine… just need to rest," Robin assured her. He winced, bringing a hand to his throbbing head. "Head hurts… hard to think clearly… memories are a bit foggy. Still just starting to come back," he murmured, flinching as the pain ebbed and flowed in intensity. He grimaced, feeling another stab of pain in the center of his skull.

"It's okay. Just relax. Don't try to force them. It will only make it worse," Lucina told him gently. She placed a hand on his arm, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Ha, just like we told Morgan," Robin chucked, a pained smile coming to his lips. "See, already remembering things."

A small smile of Lucina's own tugged at the corners of her lips. "Just hold still one moment. Do you have any elixirs left?"

Robin shook his head, the movement sending another jolt of pain through his body. _Right… hold still. Good idea._ "No, used the last one during the fighting before the rift. Ha, more memories. On a roll," he explained, his voice coming out as something akin to a pained groan. He winced yet again, an arm reflexively clutching his side. _Yep, was right. Definitely broken ribs._

Lucina nodded. She reached down to her belt, finding a small medicine pouch tied just behind Falchion's sheathed. From within she retrieved a small vial of clear, silvery liquid that almost seemed to shimmer with it's own light.

"Last one. Take one sip, it is unfortunate that we cannot afford to use the whole thing now," she instructed, offering up the potion.

Nodding, Robin uncorked the vial, taking a mouthful of the liquid again. As always the potion felt more viscous than water and possessed a sweet-bitter taste he could not readily identify. A rush of icy cold rushed through his body, giving way to a sudden warmth centered around his injuries. At once the aches and pains began to subside, the open gashes on his side, leg, and arm closing and scabbing over before his very eyes. He prodded the spot on his side, testing it. The raw skin burned at his touch, not fully healed, but no more blood welled from the spot.

"Thanks." He coughed, his throat burning with a sensation akin to that after taking a mouthful of a strong drink. "Here, you old onto the rest," he said, returning the bottle to her.

Nodding again, Lucina took the offered vial. She moved to stow it away, then stopped suddenly, staring at it with a curious expression on her face. She shifted slightly, half turning to glance at where the swordsman still hunched motionlessly in the center of the battlefield.

"Lucina, what are you…" Robin started to ask. He trailed off, her gaze telling him exactly what he needed to know. "But he tried to kill both of us. Why help him now?" Robin wondered. He glanced over at the prone swordsman, hesitant. While he was not against giving the man a second chance… he _did_ just try to kill them. That was enough of a reason to remain cautious regardless of what they did.

With a groan Robin braced a hand against the ground, pushing himself upright. He swayed, staggering a single step as he found his footing.

"I am not too sure that was his fault, Robin. Something strange happened when I tried to talk to him before. For a moment it looked like he was going to listen, but then suddenly he seemed to be in pain and when he recovered I could only see rage from him," Lucina explained, standing as well. For a moment she fell silent, her expression thoughtful. "What's more, you must have felt the same thing I did."

"Felt what?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I felt… well, it's difficult to explain, but when I first confronted him I felt the strangest sensation like another person was breathing down my neck. But it was inside my mind. It lasted only for a moment, but it seemed to me like their were testing me, looking for something in my mind…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "It felt cold… unclean almost. I didn't like it. But… I think it was trying to influence me, but it needed to find something first… something like..."

"... rage," Robin finished for her, realization hitting him. He slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead, cursing himself for his own blindness. "Gods, I felt it too. When the fight started. I think it made me see things that weren't there. See him as an enemy. My mind felt foggy, difficult to focus on anything but my fear and anger."

He frowned, turning to pace half a step before returning to his original spot. "Outright mind control is no easy task, no matter how strong you are. The easiest way is to have some sort of connection to the person, like my fath- Like Validar did to me, when… you know… But, when that fails, relying on negative emotions of the wielder can have similar effect in acting as a gateway into someone's mind. You don't even have to control them directly: just strengthen those feelings until they overwhelm someone and lead them to act in a desired way," Robin explained, looking to Lucina. "Between my confused mental state and my own fear at the moment, I must have been influenced into attacking. The same was attempted on you, but you were well enough in control of your baser emotions that there was nothing to exploit."

"Indeed. And your words now strengthen my resolve, Robin. I do not believe this man was our enemy by his own will." She glanced back over her shoulder, looking towards the swordsman. "Besides, I feel as though someone else too wanted to us to stay our hand. One I owe for arriving in time to save your own life."

"That woman," Robin muttered, staring at the spot she had materialized in. A thousand questions as to her identity or even her nature raced through his mind, but he set them aside. Spirit, illusion, mental projection, it mattered little right now. "You saw her too?"

"Yes." Lucina nodded. "She led me here, same as you it seems. I think she wanted us to meet. Why else would she lead us here? If it was to embroil us in this conflict, she wouldn't have intervened. What's more…" her gaze lingered on the red-eyes man for another long moment. "I think he knew her."

Robin frowned, considering this. It… made a great deal of sense, to be perfectly honest. The woman clearly was protecting the swordsman, yet she had also led Lucina here to keep that very man from killing himself. Clearly keeping all them alive was in their best interest.

Besides, from the sounds of it she had indirectly saved Robin's own life after already aiding him in avoiding being ambushed by phantom soldiers. He did owe her one.

"Right. Just… let's be careful. No telling how he will interact."

Quietly the two approached the hunched over man. It was only then that Robin recognized that he was not quite as motionless as he thought. His shoulders trembled, bobbing up and down in time with soft, chokes sobs.

 _He's crying,_ Robin realized, mind seizing upon the man's reaction when the woman appeared, how he had desperately rushed towards her.

Coming to a stop a foot away, Robin watched as Lucina slowly stooped down behind him, reaching out with one arm. Unconsciously, Robin felt his hand grope for the hilt of his sword, only becoming aware of the action after it turned up empty. Right, his sword was still on the ground. He'd forgotten to retrieve it.

Lucina's hand tapped lightly on the man's shoulder. At once he reacted, body tensing as he scrambled back, recoiling from the touch. He tried to twist around, only to slip and fall onto his hind quarters. He flailed an arm, fumbling for his sword.

"Wait, please, we don't wish to fight you," Lucina said, holding out both hands with palms facing towards him in as non-threatening a gesture as she could. "I think someone else wished for us to fight and may have been influencing your actions as well as ours. Can you focus clearly now?" She asked.

"I…" a pained groan fell from the man's lips, his eyes squeezed shut. "I think... Gods... my head. I felt so angry, like I couldn't control…" he opened his eyes, glancing at each of them in turn. "I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine, we figured as much," Lucina assured him. She reached for her belt, the man tensing once more, only to relax as he saw that she had gone not for a weapon, but for elixir vial. "Here, take this. It will heal your wounds. After that we must talk, as much is going on that must be understood. Then we can-"

A low _thrum_ reverberated through the air, the ground beneath their feet trembling in time with it's beat. Lucina leapt to her feet, whirling around, Robin already in motion too. Through the mist dark shapes masses at the edge of sight, flickering in and out of focus. Eyes like flame burned, distant at first, but drawing quickly closer. There were dozens, hundreds even.

"Dammit! Guess whoever orchestrated the fight isn't too happy about us sitting down to talk," Robin shouted, swearing under his breath. He spun back to his wife. "Hurry, get him up. We need to leave, now!"

Quickly Lucina shoved the vial into the man's hands, drawing Falchion as she turned to face the encroaching sea of shadowy shapes. Robin sprinted over to his sword, snatching it up before rushing back to her side. Already the red-eyed man had stood, the now empty vial discarded at his feet. His own sword was in his hands, his eyes narrowed.

"Which way?" Lucina asked, eyes falling on Robin.

"Not sure, maybe-"

"I know. There's a crevice nearby. If we can get a enough of a lead we can take shelter there," the man interjected, speaking up.

Robin turned, eyeing him up and down, trying to get a read on his intentions. Despite everything, or perhaps because of it, a small part of him was still loathe to trust the man at face value. He glanced back at the shadowy sea drawing in around them, which was far and enough to make his choice for him. "I can handle to getting a lead on them part. Can you do that earth magic again? The same you did against me?"

"You mean use a Dragon Vein? I think… yes, there is another one nearby," the man said, giving a sharp nod.

 _Dragon Vein?_ Robin wondered. But there was no time to ask about it now. "Yes, just get ready and put it between us and them. "Now let's go. Lead the way!"

At once the man turned around sprinting away from the two. With his speed he quickly gained distance between them. For an instant it seemed to Robin that he was leaving them behind, only for him to then skid to a stop, half turning to face them. He stretched out a hand, just as he had done before.

Within moments Robin and Lucina closed the gap between them. There was a roar, the earth splitting open behind them the instant they crossed some threshold, a wall of gagged stone bursting force to bar their escape.

"Thoron!" Robin bellowed, launching his spell at the wall. His strength restored by the healing potion, he had more than enough energy to spare now, well enough to destroy a large chunk of the wall. The past scattered the pursuers directly behind, showering the rest in a hail of stone and a cloud of smoke. "Right, lead on!" He shouted, turning back to the other two.

With haste the man lead them towards the rockier terrain at the edge of the island, picking his path through as many natural barriers that would provide some degree of cover. While the smokescreen had done it's job in allowing them to escape from direct pursuit, the mist that still clung to the area now made it impossible to tell just how far away their foes were. If they did somehow close in on them, there would be no knowing until they were right there in front of them.

A chasm loomed before them, several feet deep and half as wide. The red-eyed man ducked down into it, waving for them to follow.

Robin exchanged a quick glance with Lucina, then followed into the gloom.

The next few minutes were the longest in Robin's life. The three of them hunched down in the chasm's floor, not even daring to breath loudly as they waited and listened. Distantly they could hear the faint noise of many booted feet passing over stone. The sound drew closer and closer with each passing moment, until it seemed that they would be found for sure.

"Please don't find us. Please don't find us," Robin whispered, repeating the words as a mantra over and over.

Then, at last the noise began to recede, fading further and further away. After another few minutes it was gone, silence falling once more.

Robin waited a couple more minutes before breaking to silence, just to be safe "Alright, I think they're gone," he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yes," Lucina agreed. "We are fortunate that you saw this ravine," she added, turning to the man.

The red-eyed man nodded, but said nothing, his gaze fixed on the floor of the ravine.

Another moment passed in silence.

"So, um, what might your name be? We have not properly introduced ourselves," Lucina asked, tilting her head quizzically as she finished. "If it helps, we can go first. My name is Lucina, and this his my husband, Robin." She motioned to him with a hand.

"Corrin," the man answered, his voice barely louder than a whisper. Slowly he lifted his gaze. "My name is Corrin," he repeated, a weary sigh falling from his lips. He looked the two of them up and down slowly. "You… don't seem to be from any land I know. What are you doing… here?" His pointed up with his chin, indicating the land above.

"That's… a long story," Robin answered. He rubbed the back of his neck, contemplating how best to explain. "To keep it brief, those… things invaded our home. We were part of an army trying to fight them. There was a portal, we tried to get to it, to try to enter wherever they were coming from. But something went wrong. The portal collapsed and well, we ended up here."

Corrin nodded slowly. "Well, you succeeded in that regard," a bitter chuckle fell from his lips, as if at some joke. "Sorry, it's just… our situations are more similar than you could imagine. Unfortunately, I can't give any of the answers you you're hoping for. I don't what _this..._ " he motioned around with a hand, "... place is or even what it's called. All I do know is that it is a realm separate from my world and that those things come from here. Invisible Soldiers, we call them, but truly I know nothing of their nature. For the past year small bands of them have been launching attacks against both Nohr and Hoshido, but only recently have appeared in any great force."

 _Nohr and Hoshido? Those must be kingdom of the land he comes from,_ Robin mused. Something about those names struck a chord within him, as if some long forgotten memory. He could have sworn he'd heard those names before somewhere, but… dammit, everything was still too foggy, too many holes in his recollection.

Lucina then spoke up again, picking up from where Robin left off. "Still, you do seem to know more than us, regardless of how little that is. It is fortunate then, that we were lead to you."

"Azura…" Corrin whispered the name under his breath, so quietly that Robin nearly missed it. A pained expression flashed across his face, his eyes seeming to glisten with growing wetness. He blinked, averting his gaze.

"Do you mean the woman we saw? Do you know who she is?" Lucina asked.

"She is… was… someone I lost…" Corrin whispered, his voice cracking as he finished. He turned away as to avoid facing either of them directly.

 _He… lost? Wait, if that woman is dead, then how did she appear?_ Robin wondered, eyes widening at this revelation. Never before had he heard of spirits appearing after their deaths, at least not those who did not possess some degree of divine power in life. Of the latter type he was familiar, having seen the Tiki from Morgan and Marc's world appear to take up Naga's mantle, but this woman seemed human, not a god or dragon. If she was, then who was she? Clearly she was someone dear to Corrin, for even the mention of her brought a powerful reaction. But beyond that, he had little else to go on.

Though now was not the time to ask. Even if it was, he doubted Corrin would tell him more.

So instead, Robin tried change the subject.

"So, how did you manage to transform your body like that during our fight. I've never seen a manakete do anything like that before."

Corrin looked up, a perplexed expression on his face. "Manakete?"

"Huh? But aren't you a dragon? I thought that's what-" Robin froze, the realization hitting him with the force of a thousand avalanches. "Oh, gods… if you've never heard the name manakete before… When you said my world, you really meant _my_ world. This place isn't just connected so some other land. It's connected to an entirely different world."

"Wait, you mean like an Outrealm?" Lucina asked.

"Yes, exactly," Robin agreed nodding his head. Dammit, that must be why the kingdoms Corrin mentioned had seemed familiar. Travel between different Outrealms was common enough that stories of other lands were known well enough to be written about in countless tomes. He must have seen some mention of this place in passing before now.

"That would explain why your clothes don't match anything I've seen before," Corrin replied. "Outrealms are something I have heard of before. But why would the Invisible Soldiers attack your home? I don't…" he trailed off, his expression hardening. "Doesn't matter now. We can figure this out once we get back to my world. It's not safe to linger here much longer."

"Do you know how to get back there?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow.

Corrin nodded. "I can lead the way. It's not far from here."

"In that case, I think leaving this place would be the wisest course of action," Lucina agreed. She stood, Corrin and Robin following suit.

As they turned to leave, Robin held out a hand, motioning for Corrin to wait. "I need to ask one question. Why help us? I know we are making a gamble of our own in trusting you, but why give us the benefit of the doubt?" He asked.

Corrin turned, facing his directly. "Because I was led here too. I think… I think Azura wanted me to help you..." With that he turned away, setting out into the fog.

Robin exchanged another glance with Lucina, then started after him.

. . . . .

True to Corrin's world, the place was not far away, taking only twenty or so minutes to reach wherever he was leading them. That spot, as it turned out, was the very edge of the island. An empty sea of gray stretched out below the drop off.

"So, this is it," Corrin said, coming to a stop and turning to face them.

"This is what? An endless abyss?" Robin asked incredulously, looking between Corrin and the gray void. "What do you want us to do, jump into it?"

"Yes, that's exactly what we need to do," Corrin asked, with so much seriousness that Robin couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Haha, that's a good one, you must…" he trailed off, seeing that Corrin's expression was not changing. "Oh gods, you're being serious aren't you?"

"Yes. I am. Look, it sounds crazy, but this place leads to a location in my world called the Bottomless Canyon. If we jump here, we can return to that place," he explained.

"So… an endless void leads to a place called the Bottomless Canyon. And you are sure you aren't screwing with me?" Robin asked.

A hint of a smile, the first Corrin had shown all this time, tugged at his lips. "I know, it's sounds crazy. I would have thought so too. But I trusted… the person who told what I'm telling you now. Trusted them more than anyone. It will work."

Robin opened his mouth to say something more, only to be silenced by a warning glare from Lucina. _Right, not the time. Go along with it._

"So how does this work? Do we all jump at once?" Lucina asked.

Corrin shook his head. "It has to be one at a time. I will go first, as time moves slower in this place than in the outside world." He turned away, taking a step forward towards the edge. Then he froze, quickly spinning about to face them once more. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is important. There is a curse on this place that prevents anyone speaking of it in the outside world. Mention it at all to anyone when not here, and you will die."

"Yeah...um… that definitely sounds like something we should know about," Robin said, glancing worriedly at Lucina. _If he almost forgot to mention that to us… gods I hope there isn't anything else important we need to hear about._

He frowned, something else occurring to him then. A curse that prevents him speaking of this land. Something about it seemed familiar. Like he should know this, what was… he grimaced, his head throbbing again. Dammit, just as with before his memories were still too foggy. This was familiar, he was sure of it, but…

… he just couldn't remember how.

Corrin looked back over his shoulder, gazing into the fog. "We should hurry. No telling how much longer we will be safe in this place." He turned, and without a moment's hesitation, stepping out into open air. In an instant he vanished into the fog bellow, fading from sight.

"Wow, so we do just jump in," Robin said, gazing out over the edge. He gulped audibly, then turned back to Lucina.

"So, um, who goes first?" He asked.

"After you," Lucina said, motioning with an hand.

"You sure, maybe you should-" A mischievous smile from Lucina silenced the thought, Robin's words turning into a resigned groan.

"You are evil. An evil, evil, evil woman. What did I do to deserve this?" he babbled.

Lucina giggled, covering her mouth with a hand. "Because it's very cute when you get flustered like this. Go on, I'll be right behind you."

"You know, I always wondered where Morgan got it from, until now," Robin muttered, turning back to the abyss. "Well, here goes nothing." Sucking in a deep breath, he squeezed his eyes shut and leapt out into open air.

For what felt like an eternity he plummeted down, the world nothing but the howl of rushing air and wind tearing at his clothes. He didn't dare open his eyes for even a moment, silently praying for the fall to end.

Then there was a flash of light, and everything went dark.

The next thing Robin knew he was laying on his back, staring up at a blackened sky. Lightning flashed, illuminating dark stormclouds that boiled and churned overhead. A figure stepped into sight, Corrin's face coming into focus as he bent down and extended a hand.

"We're here."

* * *

 **Character Spotlight:** Azura

 **Class:** Songstress

 **Second Secondary Classes:** Sky Knight, Samurai (S Support - Corrin), Troubadour (A* Support - Elise)

 **Skills:** Special Song, Voice of Peace, Amaterasu, Inspiration, Vantage.

 **Personal Skill:** Healing Descant - Allies within a 2 tile radius recover 10% HP at the start of the user's Turn

 **Equipment:** Blessed Lance, Spear, Azura's Salve x2.

 **Status:** Deceased

 **Ability Details:** While she was still alive Azura prefered to fight in a supportive role, using the power of her song to heal and strengthen allies. When she did engage in combat she fought at a distance using the longer reach of her spear to attack foes already focused on her allies. In particular she used this tactic in support of Corrin, handing back to launch attacks at openings he provided or to cover him from flanking attacks.


	7. Unexpected Reunions

"So, where to next?" Robin asked, exiting the armory Corrin had been showing them.

"Mess hall," Corrin replied.

It had been many hours since Corrin had led Lucina and himself down from the mountains where they had appeared on the other side of the bottomless canyon. The journey had been long enough for the dead of night to turn into the break of dawn by the time they reached Corrin's camp.

Much to both his and Lucina's surprise, the 'camp' turned out to be an entire keep that existed on it's own plane of existence. From Corrin's fumbling explanation they'd gathered the whole place existed on a sort of astral dimension separate from the rest of the world that Corrin could access. How he came about it was a story they had yet to hear, with Corrin declining to tell it until time permitted. Though Robin could not help but wonder if there was another reason, seeing the pained expression Corrin had held in the moment after he'd asked about it.

In the time since arriving Corrin had introduced them to his friends and family and explained the situation, starting with his siblings, who as it turned out were the royal family of the Kingdom of Nohr.

In the brief conversation they'd had, which really had been somewhere between a formal debriefing and a polite interrogation, Robin had gathered they all seemed a decent sort. Xander reminded him a bit Chrom, only far more stiff and unyielding. Camilia seemed… a bit too nice and dotting, especially in how she spoke to her other siblings and Corrin in particular that made Robin feel a bit uneasy. Perhaps it was the way that her tone she sometimes used reminded him a bit too much of how Tharja would speak to himself in her more... obsessed moments. The younger of the Nohrian princes, Leo, came off as a bit cold and distant, but perhaps that was in part due to seeming to be the last to trust Lucina and Robin. But from what he gathered he was the strategist of the group, which was something Robin could easily see in the way he held himself. Perhaps the two of them could exchange notes at some point. Finally there was Elise, who… well, the best way he could describe her would be to say she was like if someone had taken Lissa's attitude and mixed it with all of Cynthia's hyperactivity. She'd practically bombarded them with questions from the start, derailing things a couple times.

In the end they had talked until all four had seemed satisfied with the two's account of their arrival in this world and given Corrin permission to show them around the rest of the castle. The next several hours since had been a whirlwind of introductions as Corrin brought them around to speak to his other friends and allies, of whom there were far too many to mention in now at any length. But all in all each seemed to be fine people and for the most part appeared to be relatively sane: which was more that could be said of many of his own friends back home.

Apparently there were only a few more people to be introduced too, with Corrin's maid Felicia having been the one to inform them that three other members of the army were currently alone in the messhall.

"Well, best get this one out of the way eventually," Corrin grumbled under his breath, motioning for the duo to follow him.

"Why, is there something wrong with them?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, nothing like that. They can just be… trying to work with. Particularly when they are together," Corrin explained, slowing his pace to half turn as look Robin's way. He rubbed the back of his neck, his expression tightening if working through what best to say. "Just to warn you, they can be a bit eccentric. And loud. And confusing to anyone whose not use to it… and even to those that are, considering Odin…" Corrin added, muttering the last thought.

A chuckle fell from Robin's lips, the sound escaping before he could stifle it. "Well, sounds like they will make us feel right at home then. Most of the Shepherds, the militia we're part of back home, tend to be quite…" he trailed off, trying find the best word.

"Colorful," Lucina offered, finishing the statement for him.

"Yes, colorful is a diplomatic way of putting it," Robin laughed. "To be fair, a couple of your other friends seem to fall into that category too. Like Arthur, Niles, and Keaton, just to name a few." Robin elaborated, referring to some of the people they'd already met.

"Well, yes, kind of like them, I guess. But… well, you'll see," Corrin explained. "They're all retainers for my siblings, though they haven't been around for quite as long as you'd think. As far as I know, they just appeared here a few years ago."

Corrin came to a stop in front of a long, wooden building, motioning towards the door with one hand to offer them entrance.

"Huh, that is rather curious. I take it you trust them though, given they are part of your team," Robin noted. He and Lucina stepped inside, Corrin close behind. "Does that have anything to do with…"

The rest of what he'd been about to say was quickly lost, vanishing in an instant as his eyes fell on the three people sitting inside. He came to a sudden halt, eyes widening, mouth falling open in shock. Next to him Lucina too froze in place, her expression shocked as Robin's own.

The trio too turned at their entrance, suddenly scrambling to their feet and staring back with expressions equal parts surprised and dumbfounded confusion. They too stood motionless, mouths hanging agape.

"What's…" Corrin started to say, confusion plain in his voice as he stepped into the room, eyes moving to and from the two groups standing across from each other.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Robin, Lucina, Owain, Severa, and Inigo screamed in unison, pointing fingers at one another.

"Wait, what?! 'What am I doing here'? What are you doing here!" Robin exclaimed, reeling back a step and pressing a hand against his forehead in a utter bewilderment.

"What? Us? We got here first! How are you here?!" Severa shouted back. "You can't just come barging in here expecting-" She froze in place a second time, her hands shooting up to cover her mouth as her eyes fell on Corrin. "Err… I mean, I have no idea who these people are. Right? RIGHT!?" She said stiffly, growling the final word as she shot quick glares at Inigo and Odin.

"What? What are you talking about, Severa? How are the three of you even here?" Lucina exclaimed.

"I… who's Severa? I don't have any idea who you are talking about," she replied haltingly, glancing nervously side to side. "Right?" She elbowed Owain in the side.

"Indeed! Never once have I encountered the two before us! Clearly they... uhhh... are trapped. Yes, that's it! Trapped within an illusion of a foul netherworld, where they are... uh... mystified by illusions within the frail labyrinth of the human mind. For one to mistake I, Odin Dark, as anyone else is clearly misguided in their memories."

Severa and Inigo started at Owain for a split second, blinking as if still trying to register what he'd said. As did everyone else in the room for that matter.

"Uhh, yes. Of course! I have never met these two before in my... " Ingo began to agree as well, only to sigh and cover his face with his palm as he trailed off. "Alright, why are we even doing this? They're not going to buy it."

"Well I don't see you coming up with any better ideas!" Severa countered.

"But if we-" Owain started to say.

"We're not going to set the room on fire!" Inigo and Severa screamed in unison.

"But I didn't even finish," Owain said quietly, seemingly defeated by his idea being both guessed and shot down before he'd even started to explain it.

"Ahem," Corrin interrupted, clearing his they could resume bickering.

The three stopped dead in their tracks, slowly turning to look at him.

"Oh… uhhh… hi there, Lord Corrin. Look, I know this looks bad, but we can explain this," Severa said, trying her best to force a smile onto her lips. It… didn't really work. At all, actually. If anything the fake looking, toothy grin only ensured to make her appear even more nervous.

"I…" Corrin shook his head, cupping his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I… I can't even begin to even guess what in the gods names this is supposed to look like, let alone what's actually going on." He turned, looking between both groups with evident suspicion. "Can someone- _anyone_ , explain?"

"I… Well…" Robin frowned. "Right, trust me when I say I am really, and I mean _really_ , not sure what's going on. But, I can explain a few things." He pointed a finger at the others. "You said they appeared out of seemingly nowhere? Well, the place they came from was our world. They're friends of ours. Though how they got here or why, I have no clue."

"Right, so that's the part I gathered. But, they didn't get here the same way as you, did they?" He asked.

"Last we saw them was several months ago. They left one night with hardly a word and we hadn't heard anything of them sense," Lucina explained, eyeing her friends. "However, you said that they arrived here in a time several years previous. That would mean…"

"Time travel…" Robin finished for her, he groaned.

"Wait, what?" Corrin asked, regarding them with a sudden renewed interest. "You mean that's possible? You mean someone could return in time and alter the past?"

"Right, we didn't explain that. Yes, actually. Well, yes and no… it's complicated," Robin started to explain. He frowned deeply, pondering how best to explain without fumbling over his words.

"I myself come from a dark, doomed future, as did they," Lucina interjected, instigating the trio with her chin. Quickly she summarized the events that had brought her and the others into the past, and how they had successfully altered events to save their world. After she briefly explained that while history had been changed, doing so had merely created a timeline free of Grima, while the world she had come remained unchanged.

The brief hopeful glimmer in Corrin's eyes dimmed at this explanation, he gaze falling to the floor as Lucina finished. He nodded slowly, but said nothing for several long moments. "That… is a lot to take in. But…" He looked up, gaze falling on the trio. "Why, though? Why the secrecy and the lies? Why are you here? Who are you really?"

"I suppose I can start off. My name is Inigo, at your service," the mercenary bowed to Corrin.

"Do I… fine, I guess. I'm Severa. Yeah, real creative on the fake name, I get it. Laugh it up," Severa grumbled.

"And as for my true name, I am known as Owain Dark! A hero among heroes come from another age to save this one and-" He stopped mid sentence, as if catching what he was saying. "And, as the cruel hand of fate as deemed, I cannot speak any further. There are dire secrets that cannot be spoken even before friends!"

"Here to... Save this world? What are you talking about?" Corrin asked, bewilderment once again playing across his features.

"Look… we… can't tell you…" Severa said. She crossed her arms, gazing at the floor. "We… made a promise not to say anything. It's… important, alright? I know it sounds crazy, and you have no reason to believe us, but please. We just need you to trust us, alright?"

"Which, I can imagine might be hard to do right now, considering you are now aware of the lengths we went to in hiding our identities," Inigo added, turning to Corrin. "But remember, I have served Lord Xander loyally, as have Selena and Odin for Lady Camilla and Lord Leo. If we had any ill intent, we could have betrayed you many times over by this point."

"Silence your tongue! To betray the liege whom I have given my service to, tis nothing but the deepest fires of the dark fires in hell can ever hope to burn away! I would rather be consumed by the hungry horrors of great titans! Or worse... I would rather mimic Niles' speech pattern!" The last part that Owain said made both Severa an Inigo make a gag reflex. Which, from their own brief conversation with Leo's other retainer, Robin couldn't say he exactly blamed them.

"And if it makes you feel any better, we can't tell them either!" Severa added, motioning to Robin and Lucina. She scowled, stamping her foot. "I… fine, we can tell you this much. It's not a lot, but in return you need to promise to explain yourselves next!" She jabbed a finger their way.

Robin exchanged a brief glance with Lucina, then nodded took them. "Go ahead."

"It all started… gods, it was only a few months for everyone back home, huh? Well, anyway, for us it was over three years ago. One night, we… heard this voice. It wanted us to go to the Mila Tree. Said a world was in danger, and that it needed our help," Severa explained, speaking slowly as if picking her words carefully.

"We accepted of course, as none of us were about the sit idly when there were people in need. Besides, things had gotten rather stale back home," Inigo continued. "Our only regret is that we were instructed to come alone and not tell anyone of our quest. Perhaps that was a mistake."

"Yet, mistake our choice was or not, can you blame our decision? Surely you two must understand that we of heroic lineage cannot remain shackled by the bonds of mundanity! Nor could you deny how not one of us can turn our eyes away from the horrors of the world that could be, or the plight of a being that seeks salvation. To deny them of such things, neither you nor I would ever be worthy of the Brand that we carry," Owain spoke, his eyes casting towards Lucina, full of honesty that showed just how serious he was, if he was even bringing up the Brand.

Another pause followed, both Inigo and Severa thoroughly thrown off track by Owain's monologue.

"Right… well... At the Mila tree we met with… the person who contacted us. Asked us to come to this world and gave us… our mission here," Severa continued, picking up where Inigo left off. "We were advised to change our names, which is why you knew me as Selena and them as Laslow and Odin. That's… all we can give you."

Silence fell once more, Robin pondering what was said. This did explain… well it explained one or two questions, but no a whole lot. It was difficult to make any sense on the chronology of events given the disparity in the time passed in both worlds, but what was clear was that whatever had brought them here had to do with the attack on their own world months later.

_The question is, was it the cause, or merely an effect? Had the attack been in retaliation for them coming here, or had they been tasked to prevent it?_

"Well?" Severa asked, tapping a foot. "Are you going to explain how you two ended up here or what?"

"We will, but first I believe Corrin deserves a chance to respond to what he learned. It's his call to make. In regards to all of us," Robin answered.

For his part Corrin remained silent for several long moments. Slowly he stirred, shaking his head. "I don't know what to think right now, honestly. I don't know how much I can trust any of you. This all sounds crazy. But… you're right, you three could have betrayed us before, and-" he regarded Robin and Lucina with his chin "-and you could have killed me only hours ago but you didn't." He sighed deeply. "I don't want to trust you. But I think I have to."

"Then… will you not tell our lords?" Inigo asked.

Corrin shook his head. "No. You three are going to explain this to them. Everything you told me. They deserve to make that call on their own."

The three blanched at this suggestion, but all nodded solemnly. Satisfied by this, Corrin turned back to Robin. "Alright, go ahead."

In brief Robin explained everything that had happened over the past several weeks, up from their first encounter with the strange undead, which Corrin and the trio all quickly identified as Faceless, to the battle at the Ruins of Time. Lucina collaborated on the events several times, interfering with important details he missed, but for the most part she let Robin do most of the talking. It took several minutes before they were finished, silence falling like a shroud once more over the room.

Owain, Severa, and Inigo exchanged worried, almost guilty, glances.

"We… we were afraid this might happen. When arrived as the Mila Tree, Invisible Soldiers attacked us there too," Inigo explained, his voice somber.

"With our combined might we fell upon the fiends. Together it was that with ease we drove them before us, scattering them to whatever fell depths they had arrisen!" Owain proclaimed. Then he winced, his expression growing perhaps a bit more serious. "But, not before they manage to set fire to the tree's base, scarring many of it's roots," he said, his voice somber and without any of his usual prostificating.

"We hopped they had only come to stop us, and that once we went into this world, they would leave everyone else alone," Severa elaborated . "Fat lot that did. Turns out we just made everything worse."

"Perhaps that still may not be so," Lucina said, trying to sound hopeful. "For all we know this would have happened regardless of what did you. Do not blame yourselves."

"I guess…" Severa grumbled, seeming unconvinced.

Silence reigned for another long moment.

"But is everyone else alright? Do you know if any of them were hurt?" Inigo asked, concern plastered across his features.

"Before the portal collapsed, the others nearby retreated back, but… I don't know if they made it clear in time. But as we saw no sign of them here… well, I choose to hope they made it out alright," Robin answered. "As for everyone else: Morgan and Marc's group should have been far out of range of the explosion. They at least are certain to have come out alright."

Audible sigh of relief fell from Inigo's lips, releasing much of the visible tension in his limbs and shoulders. For an instant Robin wondered at it, until he recalled that, of course, hearing that Morgan's group in particular was safe would mean a great deal to Inigo. For indeed, considering the relationship the man had with his and Lucina's daughter it was only natural that-

Robin stopped dead in his tracks, a sudden realization hitting him. His eyes narrowed, his gaze fixing hard on Inigo. He saw Lucina glance questioningly his way, only for her too seem to pick up on what he was thinking, her expression stiffening as she too bore holes into the mercenary with her gaze.

"Inigo…" Robin said, speaking slowly to make sure every syllable rang out loud and clear. "I just remembered something. Something very important." He took a step forward, hand slipping visibly towards the hilt of his sword.

The color drained from Inigo's face all at once. He reeled back a step, his mouth working silently as no words came out. "I…" was all he managed at last.

"If I recall, you and my daughter were quite close before you left. That was four months ago for us. Not a small bit of time," Robin warned, taking another step forward. "And here we are, three years later on your end. Have you done anything since then?"

"I… no, I swear, I haven't…" He took another step back.

Robin's hand went the rest of the way to his sword. He raised his other hand slightly, sparks of electricity dancing menacingly around his finger tips.

"Wait! Wait! So, I have been a bit of a flirt, I'll admit it," Inigo glanced wildly to Severa and Owain, his panic only growing as he saw the two distance themselves from him, scooting to either side. "But you can't honestly expect me to just give all that up. It's part of-"

Robin's hand closed around the hilt. He pulled the blade an inch free, a sliver of steel glinting in the light,

"B-But I havn't done anything more, I swear! Just some flirting, took a couple women out for tea once or twice, but nothing went further than that, I swear." He turned, looking to Corrin in desperation. "Please, Lord Corrin, tell him. Please."

Robin stopped, Lucina placing a hand on his arm to hold him there. He turned to look at Corrin. "Is that true?"

Corrin glanced between them, looking once again very confused as to what was going on. "As far as I know? Yes. Though you would need ask Xander, as he would know more about Laslow's… er, Inigo's, activities."

Robin nodded, accepting this answer. For an instant Inigo seemed to relax, his shoulders slumping as he sighed deeply.

"Even still…" Robin said, speaking up as he turned back to Inigo. The mercenary froze, fear once returning as he saw the fury had not faded. "Even if you didn't betray my daughter, you still left. Left to _here_. Did you even consider what she would think? How she would feel?"

"I… she… what?" Inigo asked. This time he didn't retreat back a step, only staring between them both. "I didn't…"

"Morgan was crushed, Inigo. When you left without telling her why, she felt like you abandoned her," Lucina explained.

"Lucina, I-I…" the words died in Inigo's throat. He looked away, and for an instant Robin saw pain flickering in the depths of his eyes. Guilt twisted his expression as he slipped, pressing a hand against a table to steady himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Didn't what? Know? Care!? Either you were ignorant and a great deal more foolish that I thought, or you deserve far worse than harsh words for breaking my daughter's heart! Explain yourself," Robin hissed.

"I…" Slowly Inigo reached out, pulling out a chair. He slipped down into it, covering his face in one hand. For a moment he sat motionless, then shook his head in his hand. When he looked up again, he blinked hard several times, his eyes seeming to shimmer as if wet. But the life in them seemed to have vanished, his gaze distant and empty. "I can't. A part of me wants to justify it but…" he shook his head.. "I guess I expected this, really. Since that night. I didn't want to hurt her, I swear. I didn't want to. But I couldn't just stay behind. Couldn't let my personal feelings let me act selfish. I just hoped… hoped she'd understand. That I wouldn't hurt her…"

A bitter laugh fell from his lips. "But I did that anyways, huh? Guess I am as bad as everyone says. A heartless philanderer indeed." He shook his head again. "I just… I'm sorry. Do whatever you want, I probably deserve it. Just tell her I'm sorry, that's all I ask.

For a long moment Robin didn't move, his shoulders rising and falling with his heavy breaths. A very real part of him still burned with anger, wanting nothing more than to skin the man alive. For everything, for all his regret and guilt, Inigo had still hurt Robin's little girl.

He felt Lucina's hand squeeze his arm gently. He looked up at her, meeting her gaze. The rage washed away, the soothing, gentle calm of her blue eyes speaking everything that needed to be said. Understanding flowed between them, without even a single word needing to be spoken.

He knew exactly what she was thinking. She was thinking of their own choices, their own mistakes. Of how Lucina had once confronted him with the intent to kill him to prevent her future from coming to pass. Of how he had sacrificed himself, saving the world even knowing the pain his death would cause her and everyone else he cared about. Yet for all the pain they had caused each other, for every regretted choice, they had forgiven each other. How then was it their place to judge Inigo for his actions: he had merely done what he thought was right, just as both of them had in times past.

Lucina was right. Inigo deserved at least a chance to try to make amends, just as they both had had. Besides, it wasn't their call to make.

It was Morgan's.

Robin skipped his sword back fully into its sheath, removing his hand from its hilt. "No. We're not going to tell her that. You're going to tell her yourself, as soon as you see her again."

Inigo started as this. "What? You aren't…" he stared at both Lucina and Robin in turn, shock playing for all to see across his face, as if this was the last thing he'd expected to hear.

"Understand, Inigo, this isn't pity or forgiveness. Neither of us are in a position to give you those. Those are things only Morgan can decide. I want to make sure you understand that."

"I understand," he nodded slowly, his expression solemn once again.

Silence lingered for another moment. Corrin shifted awkwardly where he stood, glancing towards the door.

Yeah, that had probably been really awkward to listen in on.

"So… are we free to go?" Severa asked, breaking the quiet. She glanced at the door. Clearly she had been thinking the same thing as Corrin. "I mean, this has been… great and all, this reunion and seeing Inigo getting comeuppance for his philandering, but we really should be-"

Robin opened his mouth, starting to answer, then shut it again. There was one other thing he needed to talk about. Something that had been bugging him this entire time. "No, actually. There's one more elephant in the room we need to address," Robin said. He turned to Owain, looking him up and down before wincing and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Owain… I need to ask. What in Naga's name are you wearing?"

"Ha ha, so you finally see for yourself and are enamored in wonder. For I am the enigmatic warrior, protected by the dark spirits. As I have set upon a new frontier, I have been granted the powers of darkness, and with it, the identity that befits my new form. Gaze upon the being that is I, Odin Dark!" Owain proclaimed, puffing out his chest and sweeping his cape in what only could have been an attempt at appearing especially heroic.

For a moment Robin struggled to put a response to words, so unsure how to even follow up against Owain's particular brand of logic. "Owain. Seriously, look at yourself. You aren't even wearing a shirt. And are those tights? Think. What in gods name would Lissa say if she say you dressed like that!"

"Such words that only a cur would spew! The aesthetic line of these clothes were a gift, granted to me by the spirits themselves. It reveals the twilight road into the deep abyss of darkness!" Owain defended with such vigor, before turning his gaze towards his fellow companions. "Come on, tell them it's true!"

Severa glanced away, not answering. Even Inigo responded, looking up at Owain from where he still sat and slowly shook his head. For just a moment he even seemed to smile slightly.

"Seriously!? You two as well? I don't believe this! Do even my fellow companions abandon I? We achieved these forms together, a powerful kinship that bound us, and yet you would besmirch the great honor by averting your gaze?! And come on, Severa! You said that it looked cool, and that the cape suit me!"

"We… We didn't want to say anything. You know how you get some- all of the time. You were so invested in the look, we didn't want to spoil it for you, alright?" Severa admitted.

"Afraid so," Inigo agreed.

"So no one appreciates it? All this time?" Owain exclaimed, disheartened.

"Actually…" Lucina said, breaking the silence. "Besides perhaps being too revealing for my tastes, I find your new garments quite fashionable. There is a certain elegance about them."

"Really?" Owain's face brightened, his smile returning. "Ha, see! At least there is one person who appreciates the unyielding might carried within the fell garments of Odin Dark!"

"You are aware that this is _Lucina_ who is approving of your fashion sense, right?" Severa interrupted. Owain's smile faded at once.

This got a laugh out of Inigo. Robin too found himself chuckling. Lucina, however, just looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," Robin told her, quickly wiping the smile from his face before his wife could see it. "You just have different opinions of style than most other people. Your style is less... flashy," he lied.

"Come on now, don't be too mean," Inigo cut in, eyes fixed on Selena. "We've all seen how you of all appreciate certain… features… of Odin's... sorry, Owain's clothes. Or perhaps 'lack thereof' would be more accurate."

"I… you…" Severa seethed, her face turning bright read. She threw her arms across her chest, turning away with an angry huff.

"I do not understand. Why would Severa in particular be pleased with his choice of garments?" Lucina asked, visibly perplexed by Inigo's comment. She tilted her head, glancing to Robin questioning.

"I… well, um… think about it. Why would someone, er... appreciate, revealing clothing?" Robin asked, awkwardly avoiding any direct answer. _Gods, why are we even still talking about this?_

Slowly realization dawned on Lucina's face. Her cheeks turned bright red, finally putting the pieces together. "Oh… I see…" she trailed off, Robin becoming suddenly very aware that she was now staring at he himself very, very intently.

"You're imagining me wearing the same outfit aren't you?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose once again.

"I… perhaps…" Lucina admitted, her face becoming an even more vivid shade of crimson as she looked away.

Robin cleared his throat nervously, feeling his own cheeks darken in embarrassment. Dammit, was this really the time? I-

The thought was interrupted by the creak and slamming of a door being thrown open. Robin turned his head at the sound.

In walked a young girl, whom if Robin were have to place a guess wasn't older than fifteen or sixteen years of age. She had dark red hair that hung down past her shoulders and large gray-green eyes. She was clad in gold and black dark mage's garments of similar design to Owain's, though perhaps only slightly less revealing.

"Mother, Father, I've been-" the girl started to say. She stopped, eyes falling on Robin and Lucina.

"Oh, greetings! I had heard that travelers from lands far away had arrived. I am Ophelia Dusk, at your service." The girl swept out her arm, grabbing her cape with the other to bow in dramatic fashion. "I hurried over as soon as I received word. Is it true that you came from another world? Perhaps-"

The girl froze, her eyes fixing on Lucina's face. Then without warning her eyes lit up, her features brightening as she leapt forward, grabbing onto her sleeve with enough force to drag Lucina a step towards her and pull her face down to eye level.

"Wait, you're… In your eye. You have the same mark as I! And your aura too. It absolutely glows with a 'chosen one' type... it's amazing! When did it first appear appear for you. How did it feel when you realized you were chosen!"

"I… what? My brand?" Lucina asked, utter bewilderment plastered on her face as the girl continued to bombard her with questions.

"Yes! The mark of the chosen ones. I think father called it a brand once. My mark appeared on my arm, see!" Ophelia lifted up her right arm, showing the inside face just below her wrist. Lucina's eyes shot wide, confusion turning to surprise in an instant as she beheld what was there.

Robin peered over Lucina's shoulder, following her gaze to where she was staring. His mouth fell half open as his eyes too fell upon the spot. Upon the girl's forearm was the Brand of the Exalt. There could be no mistaking it: it was identical to the very mark Lucina had, as did nearly every member of the Ylissean royal family.

 _How? That would mean she_ \- Robin stopped, looking back and forward between Owain and the girl as the realization dawned on him. It all made sense, that's why she looked so familiar. While her hair and garments couldn't have been more different, everything else about her was the spitting image of Lissa. Even the way she held herself was the same, down to the youthful energy she carried. If not for her bright red hair, they could have been twins.

But that could only mean…

Robin now turned from Ophelia and Owain to Severa, who was already backing away slowly, her face beginning to turn red as if she was already aware of what he was thinking. She and Owain had been a couple for several years now.

"You two didn't… how did you… it's only been a few years for you, how is she this old!?" Robin exclaimed. "I thought no one from this world had experienced time travel before?"

"Well, that's because-" Corrin started to answer, stepping forward then.

"Time travel? Is such a thing possible?" Ophelia asked, blurting out the words loudly enough to drown out the rest of what Corrin was going to say. She whirled around around to face her parents. "And, why do they seem to know you, Mother and Father? Have you met them before?"

"Well, yes. In regards to knowing them," Owain answered. He motioned with a hand to the two in question. "Ophelia, I'd like you to meet Robin and Lucina. They are friends of ours from our homeland. As for what I am sure is your next question is, the reason Lucina has the same mark as you is because she is of the same bloodline as us, being my cousin."

For an instant surprise flashed across Ophelia's face, turning to amazement as the implications hit her. "So, if they're from another world… That means you are from there too!? That is so amazing and like… Wow! And you never told me?!" She asked.

"We… were waiting for the right time. We didn't exactly want anyone to find out," Severa admitted, putting a hand on her daughter's arm. "We will explain later, alright?"

"But I still have so many-"

"Ahem"

Everyone turned to look at Robin, the tactician continuing to clear his throat until all attention was on him. "Sorry to interrupt, but my questions never got answered, which I feel are a bit more pressing. So, if I may repeat them… When!? Why!? How!?" He exclaimed, flailing his arms wildly over his head.

Owain and Severa exchanged nervous looks.

"So you know how two of us were-" Severa began,

"I know she is your daughter! Skip to the part of how she is this old!"

"Geez, calm down will you. We were getting to that!" Severa snapped back, scowling. "Now, where was I. Right, so about a year ago we got married. When we realized... you know…" she trailed off, cheeks darkening,

"The war was still happening, so we couldn't just leave to have a child," Owain continued, picking up where she left off. "So we traveled to one of many worlds where time moved quicker known as the Deeprealms. We stayed there long enough for Ophelia to be born. After that we left her with caretakers there, visiting whenever we could," he explained.

"We did visit whenever we could, but time moved so quickly there, a month passed for everyday out here," Severa added.

Robin could only stare at them dumbfounded, mouth hanging open as he struggled to process what they had said. He glanced at Lucina, seeing her expression was no less horrified than his own.

"YOU WHAT?!" they shouted in unison, aghast by this revelation.

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" Severa asked sharply, visibly taken aback by their response.

"You two mean to say you basically abandoned your daughter for most of her childhood? What were you thinking!?" Robin asked, barely managing to put his bewildering thoughts into words.

"Didn't you two consider what hardships that might bring upon her? The difficulties she would face with both parents absent?" Lucina asked, staring at each of them in turn in shock. "I would have believed you two would know better than that, having experienced as well as I the pain of lost loved ones."

"But we-" Owain started to argue, only to be cut short as for in what might have been the first time in his life, someone managed to talk over him through sheer force of presence.

"And how long was she in there? In her time? She has to be…" Robin turned to Ophelia. His voice softened as he spoke to her. "Hi, my name in Robin. Pleasure to meet you. Ophelia was it? Do you mind me asking how old are you?"

"Fifteen," Ophelia replied.

"Fifteen years!" Robin screamed, turning back to the girl's parents. "What were you thinking?"

"Hold on one moment, you can't put the whole blame on them. Many others in our army did the same," Corrin said, quickly stepping between the two camps.

"What? Who!?" Robin asked, even more bewildered.

"Well, I did for one. Besides me there was Xander and Charlotte, Camilia and Niles, Kaze and Beruka, Silas and Felicia, Mozu and Keaton, Jacob and Flora…"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Robin shouted, throwing up his hands in disbelief. He tensed, seeing the flash of anger in Corrin's eyes. With an effort he exhaled, trying to speak calmer. "Look, I apologize. I know it's not my place to pass judgment on people I just met, so forgive me." He turned to Owain and Severa. "But I haven't 'just met' them, so please. Just give us this."

Corrin held his glare for another moment longer. Then he looked away. "Fine. I am going to wait outside." He turned to leave, shutting the door hard behind him.

"Probably a good idea. Ophelia, let's leave your parents be," Inigo said, standing up.

"But-"

"I think that would be best," Lucina said in agreement.

Apparently being a fellow 'chosen one' held a lot of sway with Ophelia, for she nodded her head. She too departed, lagging a few steps behind Inigo.

The door opened and shut closed a second time.

Silence fell once more over the chamber.

Severa was the first to speak up "I don't see why you two even care so much. Why does it bother you what we do?" she asked. She leaned back, eyes narrowed and arms crossed indignantly.

"Why do we care? Because we're parents too! Because hearing this makes us think of our own children, and what might happen to them if they weren't around," Robin snapped back.

"Morgan and Marc already lost us in their timeline," Lucina agreed, stepping forward. She gripped Robin's arm. "We couldn't imagine willingly let the little ones back home go through the same absence."

"We're just… shocked…" Robin finished, reaching up to encircle Lucina's fingers within his own.

"I… Look, we know it was a mistake, alright. Happy?" Severa spat, her voice almost an angry hiss.

"The past few years… they have not been easy," Owain added, his voice completely serious and carrying none of his usual bombastic bravado. "We regret what happened but…"

"We really don't need you two passing judgement when there is so much you don't know!" Severa agreed.

Robin exchanged another look with Lucina, then turned back to the two. "Then why not tell us?" Lucina asked. "I can understand if there are secrets Corrin cannot know, but why not tell us."

"Don't you think we want to? Don't you think it would be easier if we could just tell everyone! But we…" Severa frozen, eyes widening as if only then realizing what she had been about to blurt out. "We told you. We made a promise."

"Please. Believe us when we say we can't tell you. I know we are making excuses, but it's important," Owain pleaded, his voice somber. He took his own wife's hand, squeezing it.

 _What reason could there be? There has to be more than a promise. Maybe…_ Robin frowned, trying to remember something. _I need to… blast, there it goes again._ His head throbbed. He had to remember to take it slow with his memories, not to force them too quickly. He'd have to wait before figuring this out.

Robin rested his head in his hands, shaking it. "Okay, okay, fine… Look, I'm sorry… I think… we're just…"

"Overwhelmed," Lucina finished. She too took her turn to shake her head. "Let's just drop it for now. We don't approve, but…"

"There are more pressing things to worry about. Like the threat to our home. And to this world too," Robin said.

"We need to plan. As soon as we are able," Lucina concluded.

Silence once more. Slowly both of them nodded. Both of them looked so very tired, Robin remembering how early it was. It was likely few in the camp had gotten much sleep.

And he and Lucina were tired too. They hadn't slept at all.

"Right… that can wait for now. I think. We all need rest, even if it is only a for a short time," Robin said.

They nodded again.

Exchanging a few more brief words, Robin and Lucina made their excuses and left the mess hall as well, leaving their friends within. Outside they found Corrin leaning against the wall his eyes on the ground. He lifted his head at the sound of their approach, slipping something he'd been holding back into a pocket before Robin could get a clear glimpse of what it had been.

"Look, I'd like to apologies for before and-"

"Forget it. Wouldn't be the first mistake that I've been the cause of," Corrin grumbled bitterly. He scowled, shaking his head. "Sorry, forget I said anything. Where to now?"

"Well, uh… right now we need somewhere to rest for a bit. Neither of us have had sleep in gods know how long. Only need an hour or two, really."

Corrin nodded. "Alright. This way. I am sure we have a spare tent and bedrolls somewhere," He motioned for them to follow, leading them further into the astral keep. '

Robin glanced back over his shoulder towards the mess hall. Then he turned away and followed quickly after.

**. . . . .**

Robin winced as slipped his arm free from the sleeve of his coat, the motion tugged on his aching limbs. Even with the benefit of healing magic his whole body was still sore, particularly in and around the mostly cured wounds Corrin had dealt.

Sighting he tugged his arm the rest of the way free, his coat sliding down his back to lay on his cott. Twisting around, he picked it up, running his hands over the fabric in search of the places where it had been torn. Locating the first place he muttered a spell under his breath. He felt a faint tug at the back of his head, a little of his strength ebbing away as he fueled the magic. As he watched the hole in the fabric drew closed, cut and frayed threads reattaching before his very eyes.

 _One down…_ he mused, examining his handiwork. It was a simple spell capable of repairing minor damage to clothes he had learned ages ago. Was really the only reason his coat was still intact at this point.

Shifting the garment around, he searched out the remaining holes, repairing each as he had the first. Satisfied, he folded his coat up and stowed it away with the rest of his gear.

The tent Corrin had provided was about the same size as the one he and Lucina had used in the past. Furnished with a simple cot, a chair, and wooden trunk for what few personal effects they had with them.

Sighing yet again, Robin turned to where Lucina was sitting next to him, cleaning Falchion's blade. Her watched her work for several minutes, until she too completed the maintenance on her own gear. Carefully she returned the ancient blade to its sheath, leading it against the foot of the bed.

"Done?"

Lucina nodded.

"Right. I guess we should get some rest. Lot of stuff we did today."

"Yes…" Lucina whispered, his voice oddly faint.

Robin eyed her up and down struck by how tired she looked. No… tired was not the right word. While she was clearly exhausted, they both were, that was not the main thing he saw. It was more… resignment. As if some great weight was pressing down on her.

"You okay?" Robin asked, concerned by her silence.

"Sorry, there's just been a lot to process and I think it's all still sinking in. Ending up here in another world… encountering old friends…" Lucina trailed off, shaking her head. "I know we both resolved to do this: to go through that portal and put a stop to this threat to our world. But being here now…"

Robin stared at her, remaining silent as Lucina's gaze fell to where his hand lay on her lap, fingers interwoven with each other. Slowly she closed her eyes, her expression tightened and lips pursed into what was almost a grimace.

"You're thinking about Morgan and Marc, aren't you," Robin said at last. He did not need to specify which versions of the twins he was speaking of, for he knew exactly which ones were on Lucina's thoughts now.

Lucina nodded. "I know they will be fine, mother and father are sure to look after them while we're gone but…" Her voice wavered, a tremble seeming to flow through her. "I'm scared. Scared of what might happen. Us here, and entire world away. What if…"

"Don't think of that, Lucina. Don't think of any 'if's," Robin said gently, taking her hand in his and holding it tight. Lucina opened her eyes, turning to look at him as he continued. "We will return. If we have to promise ourselves we will. For their sakes. For everyone else's."

Lucina nodded again, slower this time. With her free hand she reached out, touching his shoulder. "I know. It's… I know we must not give up hope but… what about everyone else? They must believe us dead and we cannot yet return home to even tell them we are alive. What about the older twins? What must they both be going through, believing they lost their parents for a second time?" Robin noticed then that Lucina was crying, only to then realize he too was crying.

Tears glistened as they ran down both their chees, running like streams to pool at the floor of their tent. Robin pulled Lucina close, rocking her gently, running a hand through her hair. "I-I… I don't know… I don't know…" was all he could manage, his voice barely a whisper.

And so the two clung to each other as if each were a life preserver in a storm tossed sea. Before them loomed an uncertain future… one within an uncertain world that was not their own.

And all they could do was face it together. To face it and hope.


	8. Ominous Waters

_Corrin wandered aimlessly through the endless sea of gray._

_Fog swirled around him, patches of light and dark flitting in and out at the edge of sight. For as far as the eye could see the mists stretched out into the nothingness, hanging over an empty plane of the mirror lake beneath his feet. Each step he took as he walked on its surface sent a ripple washing outwards into the gloom, the only sound to be heard were soft plops each time his feet disturbed the surface._

_For an eternity he trudged through the unchanging scene, time itself seeming to hold no meaning. A part of him wondered where he was and how he had come to this place, yet he found it difficult to focus on those questions now, the thoughts slipping away like liquid held in open fingers._

_Everything was still._

_Silent._

_Empty._

_Suddenly an icy wind rushed through the void, its frozen fingers chilling him to the bone. The mists shifted around him. He whirled in place, suddenly searching for something. Where? He had to find her. Where was-_

_He froze in place, his eyes falling on the person he sought. A silhouette of white against the gray: her aqua hair trailing behind her. Her back was to him, her gaze on something further beyond the edge of his sight._

_He opened his mouth to call her name, only for no sound to escape from it. He tried again, only to once more find that he could not speak. Before his eyes she seemed to move further and further away, the distance between them stretching before his very eyes. He reached out to her, running towards her in desperation as he tried to catch up as she continued to slide further and further way._

_Another blast of wind slammed into him, the cold slicing deep into the core of his being. With a sudden jolt the water's surface shattered like a pane of glass under his feet. He tried to scream, only for no sound to escape his lips as he tumbled through into the void._

_Then suddenly he was standing on the ground once more, the land beneath his feet a barren waste of cracked gray earth. Dark clouds rolled overhead, the land choked in thin, wispy smoke that curled and danced like pale phantoms in the wind._

_A feeling of dread seized of him at the sight of the bleak, dead land, yet try as he might he could not turn away. Instead he felt a will that was not his own guiding his steps, drawing him deeper and deeper into the abyssal lands that seemed to stretch on and on in the empty nothingness._

_Ahead a pocket of smoke shifted, revealing a gray, ghostly figure standing in the gloom. Every instinct told him to turn away, to flee, yet he found that his body would not obey. Soon he was within sight of the man, who slowly turned to look at him._

_Corrin's mouth fell open, letting out a silent cry of alarm as staggered back. He recognized the cold, dead face that stared back at him, belonging to the first man he'd been forced the kill, one of the soldiers he'd fought on his first mission where he'd been sent to the Bottomless Canyon._

_More figures materialized before him. At first they were only the soldiers he'd killed in the heat of battle: those casualties he'd been unable to avoid, each bearing the fatal wounds he'd dealt them. But then soon others joined: the people of Cheve slaughtered by Hans' men, the men and woman he'd failed to save. He saw the rebel leader Scarlet, her body covered with the grisly wounds of her slow, pained death at Hans' own hands. Joining them came the Kitsune, slaughtered as the Nohrian army marched into Hoshido. Then more, so many more, all dead, all staring at him, accusing him._

_All dead because of him._

_Panic seized him then. He turned trying to flee as the figures closed in around him. He managed only a handful of steps before his foot got caught on a loose patch of gravel, his legs slipping out from underneath him. He crumpled to the ground, his whole body paralyzed by fear and wracking._

_He could only watch as they drew in around him, their whispering voices calling out to him, their words echoing unnaturally as spoken from dead lips._

" _You killed us."_

" _It was you."_

" _You murdered us."_

_Then two figured loomed before him, standing larger than the others as they stepped into sight. He gazed up, staring straight into the faces of his brothers Ryoma and looked back at him, their expression sad and wracked with pain._

" _Why did you kill us?" they asked, speaking in unison._

_Corrin tried to answer, tried to tell them he didn't have a choice, that it wasn't his fault. Yet still no words came out._

" _Why did you let me die?" came Azura's voice, the ghostly image of his dead wife materializing behind his brothers._

_Then the ghosts fell on him, hands reaching out to seize him as darkness fell over him, plunging him into the void._

**. . . . .**

"No!" Corrin screamed, eyes shooting open. In a moment of confusion he flailed at the darkness, kicking and clawing at the blankets wrapped around him as he desperately tried to escape the enclosing faces. His heart hammered in his chest, blood pumping loudly in his ears. He twisted, falling out from his bed, crashing down hard on the ground. His head bashed against the floorboards, sending a jolt of pain radiating through his skull. Jagged bursts of light flashed before his eyes and he tasted copper.

Yet still he struggled, desperately trying to wriggle free of his cloth wrapped prison. His breath came in wheezing gasps, no matter how hard he tried. He had to get away, had to-

Slowly his movements stilled, his racing mind finally catching up to him. He remembered where he was: he was in his room, his bed. It had been just a dream, none of it was real. None of it had been real.

His breathing calmed, ragged gasps stilling to slow, steadying heaves as his heart continued to pound. He squeezed his eyes shut, clutching at his head. It had felt so real. Even now he could see their faces so clearly it was as if they were standing there before him. There were so many. He'd forgotten truly how many were dead: either by his hand or by his choices.

"It wasn't my fault. I did what I had to," he whimpered, his shoulders beginning to shake with the onset of tears. "I didn't want this. Please… I didn't want for anyone to die!"

But no response came, the room silent as ever, the faces in his memory continuing to stare back at him. Judging him in silence.

A sudden knock on the door jolted him to the present. The speed and weight of the knocks carried with them a sense of urgency. He staggered to his feet, scrambling to the door and throwing it open. Morning light streamed in, burning at his eyes. He blinked, squinting as the person before him blurred into focus. It was Silas.

"Corrin, Xander needs you to meet him at once. We've just received word there's been another attack."

Corrin blinked again, a moment passing before the words fully sunk in. "What? There's…"

"Yes. Invisible Soldiers. The town's only a few miles off. We'll need to move if we're to reach it in time."

**. . . . .**

"What's going on?" Robin asked, coming to a stop in front of where Inigo stood near Xander, both retainer and lord directing troops about the chaos that had erupted through the keep. An instant later Lucina moved into place, having been only a step behind him as they had made their way through the sudden confusion that had erupted through the camp.

It had been a day since they had first arrived in the astral keep. Or at least, he thought it had been a day. Time did not seem to perfectly match up, at least going by the hours they'd spent outside during the army's march. It had been only minutes ago that they had been awoken to the sound of a hundred sets of feet stampeding all throughout the castle's grounds and the cacophony of countless frantic voices. They'd hurried out there as quickly as they could, fearing that they were under attack. Even if now it was clear that is was not so, it was plain that something had happened.

It was Inigo who spoke up first. "A runner just arrived from a town several miles from our army's position outside the keep. From the description, there can be little doubt that Invisible Soldiers are responsible."

"What? Where?" Robin asked. He glanced at Lucina, her expression just as alarmed as his own. From what Corrin had told them the last attack had come only two days before. Back in their own world there had generally been more time in between invasions by the phantom army, even when their strikes had been at their most frequent.

 _Either they simply have some way to deploy quicker in this world, or else they are stepping up their game,_ Robin realized, musing over the possibilities. _If it's the former… well, this is their world too. It is surely easier for them to summon in large numbers than it was to breach the barriers between our world and this one._

It was Xander who answered his question, seeming to take no notice of Robin's focus turning inward to his own thoughts. "The town is called Vahlsee and sits a three hours forced march on foot from our camp in the outside world. From what we are aware the messenger traveled by horse, making the journey in near half that. That, with his account, tells us it's been two hours at the most since it began."

Robin blinked, barely managing to snap himself back to the present in time to hear the prince's answer. Still, it took a moment for his still reeling mind to catch up, a lapse that was thankfully filled by Lucina.

"Two hours? Is it not then likely that we'll be unable to arrive in time to provide any timely aid?" Lucina asked, a grimace filling her lips as her expression turned grim. In that single look Robin recognized what she must be thinking. How many times had she faced this same realization, he wondered as he had many times before. How many times has she received word of Risen assaulting a town or village, only to know that any help she could give would arrive far too late.

"That's being taken care of," Xander replied, his expression remaining impassive. He paused for a moment, but then upon seeing the dubious looks given him, he elaborated, "We sent Corrin out a few minutes ago. He is going to fly as close as he can, then reposition the keep to his new location."

"Reposition? What do you mean, I'm not sure I follow." Lucina asked, arching an eyebrow. She glanced between Robin, and the Nohrian prince with evident uncertainty.

"The keep is tied to the rest of the world at a single point that must be moved as we travel. It cannot be accessed normally otherwise. We can move it only once ever so often, but in some occasions we can use this to transport land-bound troops faster than we would otherwise," Xander explained

"Problem is though, the magic to do so is quite picky. There's a limit to how many people can be within the keep when the transfer happens," Inigo added, chiming in. "Only a hundred at most, I believe. So the vast majority of the army will have to catch up with us, I'm afraid."

"Which is why we are going in with our best soldiers. Corrin's account of your fight plus my retainer's," Xander motioned to Inigo, "own testimony makes it clear that you two should be among that number. So I would advise you to prepare and meet us with the rest of the soldiers before we march."

Robin blinked, confused that Inigo had told Xander about them, until he remembered that Corrin had ordered him along with Severa and Owain to explain their origins to the Nohrian lords they served. It was likely that they had explained he and Lucina came from that same land. _Must have gone decently well if he's still his retainer,_ Robin noted.

Yet that was not his most pressing thought at that particular moment. No, what he was most concerned about was their lack of forces. _If our own encounters with the Invisible Soldiers are anything to go by, we will be easily outnumbered. We'll need to strike fast, either overwhelm them quickly or at least lead them into some sort of ambush. I doubt we'd be able to survive a long drawn out fight until the rest of the army arrives._

"If there is time, perhaps I can be of help in developing a strategy given our limited numbers. In our own encounters with these phantoms I have found a few solid tactics that have proved-"

"Any assistance you can give off on the battlefield would be appreciated, but for now I must get back to preparations. Again, prepare yourselves and then gather here when ready," Xander interrupted before Robin could finish, reiterating his earlier instructions once again. With that he turned away, ending the conversation to resume rattling off orders to the other soldiers bustling about.

Robin opened his mouth to say more, then squeezed it shut once again, a frown pursing his lips.

Inigo gave him an apologetic look before turning away as well to assist his lord.

Sighing, Robin shook his head, turning back to his wife. "Well that was unfortunate," he said, his words aimed more to himself than to her.

"I can scarcely believe it. Even if they do not yet trust us to the fullest extent, would it not be of little harm just to hear us out? Perhaps if..." Lucina trailed off, glancing over to where the Nohrian prince was still giving orders

Robin shook his head again. "No, if I was in their position I might have made the same decision. They have their own leaders and strategist, so it's not like they are desperate for assistance in that regard," he explained. He paused, a small, wry smile tugging at his lips as he added, "I mean, it's not like when your father was so desperate to find a tactician that he offered the position to the first person he found passed out by the roadside."

This got a smile onto Lucina's face as well. "Well, perhaps then the problem is you do not seem suspicious enough, if past experiences are anything to judge by."

"Perhaps," he echoed, chuckling softly. He glanced over his shoulder, then back to the tent."However, I think it's best to leave testing that one for another day. In the meantime, we should get ready, not much time left to prepare."

"Yes. Let's," Lucina dipped her head in a sharp nod.

With that the two hurried back into their tent and at once set about arming themselves for the coming battle. Gathering his weapons from where they lay around the room, Robin laid them out next to him before moving on to prepare doning the rest of his gear.

Retrieving his own breastplate from the pile he'd left it in, Robin could not help but take pause and grimace as his eyes fell upon the ruined armor. Long gash marks lay down the center plate where Corrin had struck him with his claws, cutting deep enough to even damage the padded leather underneath. Similar cuts had torn open the side, the metal split and cracked where parts around the seam had fractured and broken away. Multiple dents marred its surface, many so severe that Robin was not sure if the armor would sit properly if he were to don it now. The right pauldron too was badly crumpled, while the left had been punctured by a thrust of Corrin's transformed arm.

 _There's no way I can wear this now, even if there was time to make repairs,_ Robin noted. He hadn't realized the damage had been this severe: until now he hadn't really taken a good look at it. Tossing the plate aside, he picked up his grieves. Besides one gash, they were otherwise intact and in far better shape.

 _Better than nothing I suppose._ Bucking the grieves in place, Robin scooped up his tomes, stuffing them into the pockets of his coat and buckling his sword to his belt. A moment later Lucina stood as well, her armor clinking softly as it settled into place, the gold trimmed metal glinting with a warm, gentle light as it caught the rays streaming in from outside.

"Perhaps you can find some spare gear in the armory," Lucina noted, eyeing him up and down, taking particular note of his lack of armor.

Robin nodded. "Right. Go ahead, I'll meet you with the others." He leaned in, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before turning and sprinting from their tent.

Working his way through the obstacle course of people hurrying through the keep, Robin squeezed past the crowd of soldiers arming themselves just outside armory and rushed inside. With luck the interior was mostly empty: with most of the weapons having been brought outside where they could be passed out more easily than within the more confined space.

Digging through the racks of armor, Robin found a chain-shirt that looked to be about his size. Throwing off his coat and belt, he pulled the armor over his tunic. The rings rattled and clinked as they fell into place. It was definitely not a perfect fit: at one time a bit too short and too loose. But it was close enough to suffice for now.

Slipping back into his coat, Robin unbuckled his belt over the mail shirt, which hopefully would fix the later problem with the gear. If he had more time he could have likely found a better fit, perhaps even something that offered more substantial protection than chain.

"Hopefully this is enough," Robin muttered aloud. With that he turned away, hurrying back to join Lucina and the others

**. . . . .**

The rising pillar of smoke was the first thing they saw of their destination.

Black against the pale-gray sky, the great plume twisted as it reached upwards above the treeline, splaying out in inky fingers that seemed to stain and claw at the clouds above. The crackle of flame could be heard, mixing with the splashing footfalls of the Nohrian soldiers as they charged forward through many puddles left by the days of near ceaseless rainfall. Only a few stragglers among the townsfolk forced to flee their homes now crossed their path, urged onward by the encroaching army to continue to retreat from the soon to be site of battle.

Corrin slowed half a pace, looking back to watch one of the groups, this one made up by a family of five clad in tattered, singed and bloodstained garments, vanish into the woods beyond. A grimace twisted his lips, the terror glimpsed upon their faces branded in his mind. He'd spotted many more of these refugees as he'd flown overhead, their number made of those who'd been lucky enough to escape early into the attack that had fallen on their homes. There had been so many, too many to count before, but now… now that family was among the very few who'd gotten out after the Invisible Soldiers had continued to spread throughout the lake-side town.

Corrin felt his hand involuntarily slip to Yato's hilt, his fingers tightening around with such force that his knuckles went white. Instinct told him that soon they would find no more survivors anywhere but behind them. As fast as they had reacted, for all the haste that had carried their charge to the town's aid, the inescapable fact was that it had still been hours since the attack had started. Any who had been trapped inside, whose escape had been cut off by the demons invading their world...

The Invisible Soldiers rarely let anyone they found live to tell of it.

A warm, itching sensation stabbed at Corrin's fingertips, spreading up his arm. As he looked down he saw that his clenched hand had begun to change, his fingers growing longer and sprouting protruding talon-like claws at their tips. With an effort of will he forced himself to release his tightening grip, the appendage visibly morphing before his eyes as it returned to normal.

He'd started to transform without even realizing it. He'd often slipped into his dragon form in reaction to moments of stress or danger, but this…

He'd never entered the partial transformation without meaning to. Not before now. Was he so unfocused now to let it happen? Or perhaps it was his anger that had fueled the change.

"Corrin, eyes sharp, we're here," came Leo's voice, dragging his mind back to the present.

Corrin blinked, registering the sudden change in surroundings. So lost in his own thoughts as he had been, he'd failed to notice as the tree-line suddenly fell away, giving way to a wide expanse of land cleared by logging. Ahead loomed Vahlsee. While he had never visited it before, Corrin was familiar enough with the once bustling lakeside township from his readings. Built on an artificial lake formed by the dam used to control the flow of water used to power mills in the settlements many miles further downstream, Vahlsee stood as one of the few large Nohrian settlements in the northern reaches of the kingdom save the capital of Windmire. It provided both a crucial stopping point for the fur trappers and hunters who dwelt in the northern edge of the land as well as a place from which timber could be shipped downstream. Constructed of squat stone buildings built near the shores and surrounded by simpler brick and wooden homes further inland, the town nearly encircled the entire lake, a testament to the engineering prowess of Nohr to shape the harsh landscape to their needs.

However, little of that image could be seen now. Black smoke curling from smouldering ruins that had once been the homes of so many, entire sections of the town little more than rubble and ash.

Before their eyes the veil of smoke seemed to part, a shimmering seeming to pass through the space before them. There was a flicker of light: a ethereal violet that cast no light of its own. The air shimmered again, this time for a split second the silhouettes of many figures cloaked in a black mist passed in and out a view.

Corrin closed his eyes, mustering his will. He breathed in and out once, steadying his breath, then let his eyes open. Through focus alone he shattered the illusion that cloaked the phantoms, their translucent forms materializing in full. There were over a hundred of them, easily outnumbering the Nohrians with three for every one of their two. Like oiled silk the ghostly warriors seemed to glide into formation, forming ranks opposite the darkly clad soldiers of flesh and blood arrayed against them.

For an instant the world seemed to hang still, only the still drifting smoke betraying the passage of time.

"Charge!" Xander bellowed, raising Siegfried high. Deep, purple light flashed around the blade, the air around it seeming to thrum with power.

With a roar the Nohrian soldiers surged forwards, dashing over the plain to meet the phantom lines in a clash of ringing steel. The ground shook with the weight of their footfalls, a low rumble giving way to the metallic shriek that accompanied the striking of blades.

With a cry of his own Corrin bounded forward, cleaving at the closest Invisible Soldiers with a powerful overhead strike. The Phantom staggered back, his own sword snapped cleanly in two from where the blow from the Yato had landed. Corrin lashed out with a savage kick, slamming his foe to the ground. Raising his blade high, Corrin prepared to strike, only to hesitate for a split second. He saw again the faces that had haunted his dream, their accusing eyes staring back at him.

He barely reacted in time as the phantom snatched up his broken weapon, flinging the jagged shard at Corrin's face. He darted aside just in time, the very tip of the fragment leaving a stinging line of his cheek. With a howl of rage, Corrin threw himself forward, driving the Yato deep into the ghostly soldier's heart.

 _Why are you hesitating?_ he asked himself, his mental voice cold and harsh. _These aren't just some Hoshido soldiers you can reason with or feel sorry for. These things aren't human. They killed your mother. Killed Azura. They need to pay!_

Ripping his sword free, Corrin whirled around, hacking as a phantom attempted to flank him. Again the visions flashed before him, only this time he payed them no heed, letting his rising anger flow over all other thought or sensation, drowning them out in an endless sea of burning hate.

Once again Corrin threw himself into battle, letting the red haze of death and blood sink over him. Let it consume his mind until all that was left was the heat and rhythm of the conflict surging around him. Where for a time he could forget. Where for a time nothing else mattered.

**. . . . .**

"Thoron!"

A burning spear of lightning leapt from Robin's outstretched hand, lancing into the Invisible Soldier directly in front of him. The ghostly warrior vanished in a blinding flash, utterly obliterated even as his comrades were thrown back by the furious might unleashed by the spell, dissipating into smoke as they struck the ground.

Robin whirled half a step, ducking under an cut aimed at his throat, retaliating with a hacking slash at his attacker's exposed midsection. The phantom reeled back, falling to one knee as it struggled to remain standing. With a silent scream the shadow cloaked swordsman raised its sword high, throwing itself forward in one last desperate attack. But Robin payed it no heed, having already turned away to face down his next foe. For he knew with utter certainty the attack would never land.

A wet squelch filled the air, barely able to be heard over the roar of battle as the phantom suddenly jerked to a stop. It's burning eyes widened for an instant, fixed on the tip of a sword protruding from his chest. Then with a puff it dissolved, releasing a cloud of violet mist through which strode Lucina, her blade already in motion to deflect an incoming blow.

"He was moving pretty slow, could have probably waited another second before finishing him off," Robin noted, speaking in the same tone as one discussing the weather.

"Of course. But I would not dream of letting it get that close," Lucina replied. Falchion intercepted another cut, this one having been aimed at Robin. And instant later the Tactician's blade darted in, cutting down the phantom before he could untangle his own sword from Lucina's.

"Yes, but tiring yourself out without need is just as risky. Could cause you to make a mistake further down the line," Robin argued. He opened his mouth to say more, only to promptly shut it again as three more phantoms charged their position. He thrust out a hand, launching a bolt of electricity that split into a dozen smaller shards, breaking off into three groups to strike down each of the three. Two stumbled and fell, while the third managed to make it several more steps only to die by a swift thrust of Lucina's blade.

It also gave Lucina a chance to respond before Robin could continue.

"A cost I would pay gladly if the alternative is to see you getting hurt," Lucina countered. Stooping low to pick up a fallen javelin thrown by a phantom several minutes before, Lucina stood, clutching the spear in her left hand. She paused half a beat, then flung the spear at an armor knight stomping towards them. The javelin embedded into the phantom's shield with a solid _thunk_ , the impact knocking it wide. Lucina was already in motion, having leapt forward the instant the spear left her hand, closing the gap and striking the knight with a flurry of carefully aimed blows at the gaps in it's armor. A second later she leapt back, avoiding not only the retaliating blow from the knight, but also the gout of flame that rushed forth to finish the Invisible Soldier off.

"I could say the same, you know. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself were you injured from pushing yourself on my account," Robin managed to reply before he was once again drawn into combat.

"Pushing myself? How is that any different from your own actions?" Lucina asked, stepping alongside him to aid in vanquishing the group of phantoms accosting them. She continued to speak, even as she wove her blade in a dance of parries and countering strikes. "You cannot be so careless with your own safety. I cannot abide it."

"I cannot help but hold your well being above my own, you know that."

"And I could never put more worth in my life if it meant risking yours."

"Well, I-"

"Gawds, get a room already, will you two?!" a familiar voice scoffed, cutting in before Robin could finish.

Both he and Lucina froze in place, caught off guard by the sudden intrusion into their conversation. Severa pushed her way between them, continuing past without paying either of them a single glance as she cut down the foes they'd by fighting with a barrage of furious slashes fueled by an endless, burning reservoir of pure annoyance. Only when the Invisible Soldiers had been vanquished did she turn around to face them."

"Or at least flirt like normal people, jeeze. I know it's ' _normal'_ at this point to do that in the middle of a damn battle, gods know how that became a thing, but this is getting ridiculous. You are the only two who could make trying to one-up the other on who is more worried and protective of the other sound so mushy and gross," Severa scolded, making a show of opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue in disgust.

Robin felt his cheek burn red, Lucina too showing signs of embarrassment. Severa hadn't been wrong either: the back and forth had indeed become a sort of game between them. They just hadn't expected anyone to be paying enough attention to overhear it.

"I umm…" he looked to Lucina, clearing his throat. "Back to the battle? Yes, let's do that," he offered, Lucina quickly nodding her head.

Severa merely rolled her eyes.

Turning his gaze from both his wife and the almost smug looking mercenary, Robin surveyed how the rest of their forces were fairing further down the line. So far the battle had gone far better than expected, with the Nohrian forces fighting their way to the town's edge with minimal casualties. Only a handful of their foot soldiers had even been injured, with even fewer having been killed in the initial struggle. Even now they were close to begin their advance into the town proper.

And yet…

 _Something's not right,_ Robin realized. While each individual foe they fought was just as powerful as those they'd encountered before, their defense seemed less organized, with far fewer present than expected. And if there was one thing he'd learned, nothing was ever too easy. When it seemed to be… well, that's when you get worried.

It was then that he noticed the rest of the army's advance had begun to slow., What had once been a steady push into the enemy lines soon became something more akin to a defensive formation. The movements of each soldier became more tense, more cautious. It seemed almost as if they were hesitant to advance any further, even though no order had been spoken.

 _What's going on? We should be moving quicker,_ Robin wondered, looking around. Worried as he himself was of a trap, lingering in the open was far riskier than advancing. Within the town they would have more choke points to take the best advantage of their fewer numbers were they to come under attack from another side. Besides, the more time they wasted, the more chance they had for their enemy to gather reinforcements.

"Why are we taking our time going into the town? Are we afraid of an ambush? Perhaps from within the buildings" Robin asked, turning to Severa. Yet even as he spoke the question he knew that was not it. No, the cautious gaze of the soldiers was not on the town itself, but of something beyond. No, clearly there was something else going on, something he hadn't been told. And Severa was the only one within earshot who might be able to answer it.

For her part Severa regarded him with a look part annoyance and part genuine surprise. "You mean no one told you? The Invisible Soldiers can use water like a gateway or something. Don't ask me how it works: I'm just working from what Lady Camilla told me. Apparently when they went out to visit Lord Xander's son awhile back they ran into a bunch of them in some wetlands or something…" She trailed off, evidently deciding telling the whole story was not worth her time. "Whatever. The point is Lady Camilla told me and Beruka to help make sure no one got too close to that lake." She pointed, past the buildings and to the sparkling waters just visible beyond.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks, a sudden fear gripping his heart. He fixed his gaze harder on Severa now, speaking as quickly as he could. "Wait, you just mean bodies of water like lakes and ponds, right?"

"Didn't I just say it was wetlands last time? You know, like small pools everywhere?" Severa scoffed. Then she froze too, only then seeming to notice his expression. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost or something. What-"

"We need to warn them, now!" Robin snapped, spinning around as he desperately searched for someone, anyone in charge. Dammit, Lords Xander and Leo were far away, leading the army near it's center. He'd have to hurry and pray he was quick enough. He had to warn them about-

"Warn them about what? Have you lost your mind?" Severa asked.

At that instant Robin felt a hand grip his arm. He whirled around, expecting to find a furious Severa attempting to stop him, only to find Lucina there facing him, concern in her gaze. "Robin, tell us, what's going on? I can make it to them faster than you if need be, but first I must know what to warn them of."

"It's not the lake, Lucina. The ambush isn't going to come from the lake. It's going to come from all around us!" He waved his arms frantically, motioning to the expanses of trees that lay just beyond the battlefield's edge. "It rained yesterday, remember? On the march. And the ground was soaked before it started. And today, when we came in. There were puddles. Everywhere."

For a split second the world seemed to stand still. Then Lucina's eyes widened, her face going pale as she registered what he was saying. And instant later Severa too reacted, her own eyes widening as her mouth fell half open as the realization hit her.

"Oh Gods, we need to-"

An explosion tore through the army's left flank, pale blue flames engulfing several men in a single instant. The dark shadows beneath the trees seemed to stretch and grow, spreading out into the field before taking the shape of countless figures of dark and invisible flame. Among them greater shapes loomed: the colossal undead known as Faceless stomping further, dragging with them magical siege engines each capped with a flaming orb.

"Get down!" Robin bellowed, grabbing Lucina by the arm as he threw his weight forward, crashing into Severa so that all three of them wound be dragged down. Twisting around he threw up an arm, unleashing a vortex of wind before them, praying with every fiber of his being that it would be enough.

With a roar of rushing air the devices unleashed a bombardment of shimmering light, arcing towards the Nohrian forces. And instant later the sound was joined by the twang of bow strings and the woosh of countless arrows.

All around men screamed, arrows _thunking_ as they sunk into the soaked earth or found their mark in the exposed flesh of the soldiers who'd an instant before had their backs turned. Several came down directly on the heads of the trio, only to be knocked aside at the last instant thanks to Robin's spell. The ground shook and rumbled, flames scattering the already disorientated army as all desperately fought to protect themselves. Everything was utter chaos, all cohesion lost in a single instant.

That was when Robin saw it. The shadow rising from the lake ahead, rank after rank of Invisible Soldiers striding onto land. Had the army been focused on it, the distance between them would have granted ample time to react. But now, their lines thrown into chaos from the trap sprung upon them, that time may has well be mere seconds for all the good it would do.

With a sound like the rush of waves over a rocky shore the phantoms moved forward, engulfing the ruined town and smashing into the front lines.

The real battle had only just begun.

* * *

 **Character Spotlight:** Severa/Selena

 **Class:** Hero

 **Second Secondary Classes:** Sky Knight, Dark Mage(S Support - Owain/Odin), Wyvern Rider (A* Support - Camilla)

 **Skills:** Luna, Vengeance, Deadly Breath, Aegis, Galeforce.

 **Personal Skill:** Fierce Rival - When user is the support unit, if the lead unit triggers a critical hit, the user is guaranteed a critical hit (if their attack connects)

 **Equipment:** Selena's Blade, Armor Slayer.

 **Status:** Alive


	9. Shifting Tides

The space behind Corrin detonated into a raging torrent of fire, throwing him from his feet. He rolled, his clothes smoking as he skidded to a stop several feet away.

All around chaos had erupted through the Nohrian ranks, fire engulfing many of soldiers as the bombardment continued, some blasts even killing Invisible Soldiers caught too close, as if their foes cared little for the casualties on their own side. Perhaps they didn't for the enemy flowed in now in a near constant advance.

They'd been caught completely off guard. Their plan had been so focused on the threat the lake posed, they'd failed to anticipate the risk brought on by the heavy rainfall in providing an alternate entry point for reinforcements. Not until it was too late, the assault coming from their flanks throwing their forces into disarray long enough for the very danger they had feared to materialize, only then without the organized defenses they'd planned to counter the enemy reinforcements coming through the lake itself.

Corrin scrambled to his feet, snatching up Yato from where it lay just in time to block an incoming blow aimed at his head. He parried the slash wide, retaliating with a swift cut that disemboweled the phantom who had attacked him. He stepped forwards to meet the wave, heedless of their number, heedless of the fire that rained down from the sky. Two soldiers before him fell under the tide of the advancing phantoms, cut down in an instant. Another tumbled lifelessly, arrows sprouting from his chest.

Nearby several of Corrin's friends still fought, spared from the inferno if only by sheer fortune. He spotted Silas and Kaze among them, both seeming to be attempting to remain near at hand to aid Corrin even as the lines around them broke. Further back still Xander and Leo rode from pocket to pocket of defense, shouting frantic orders to regroup. Yet it was plain they could not hold this position for any longer, there were simply too many!

"Fall back! Fall back!" came the cry to retreat. The ground trembled as another orb of magical flame smashed down nearby, three more Nohrian soldiers vanishing in the sea of raging fire.

"Corrin, we need to go!" he heard a voice call, nearly lost in the screams and roaring flame.

Yet even as soldiers broke rank and fled all around him, Corrin payed them no head. With renewed fury he hacked and slashed at any phantom foolish enough to approach him. One after another he cut them down, only for two more to appear to take the place of each that fell. But still he fought, redoubling his efforts with each blow he struck, each swing of Yato faster than the last.

In his mind Corrin told himself that he was merely trying to buy the others a few more seconds, justifying his decision. But he knew deep down that was a lie. No, in truth he had no intention of fleeing now.

With a roar of challenge, Corrin leapt forward, dashing through the enemy line as he cleaved down foe after foe. He skidded to a stop, thrusting out his left hand. In an instant his arm shot forward, lengthening into a spearlike point that skewered three phantoms, before him, whom spasmed once before evaporating into smoke.

Whirling around, Corrin parried a blow even as his arm changes again, forming claws that tore out another phantom's throat. He lunged again, hacking down another Invisible Soldier, then another. With a roaring cry he lifted Yato high, preparing to strike down a third, the blade moving in a blinding arc!

Something heavy smashed into Corrin's back, staggering him forward. He whirled around just in time to see a Naginata sweeping towards his face. He ducked at the last second, the blade passing an inch from his head. Throwing himself back, he fully turned to face the new foe, readying his blade to retaliate.

Then he froze, his skin going pale white as he beheld the phantom that stood before him. For an instant he could not move, the icy grip of fear closing around his heart.

Unlike the other phantoms he fought, this one seemed somehow more physical, the shimmering mirage that hid its form wavering before his eyes to reveal a Hoshido spear fighter clad in black and gold armor over green garments. And while his skin shone a pale, dead gray and eyes burned with a fiery glow, Corrin recognized the man's face at once.

It was one of the faces that had haunted his dreams. One of the men he had killed.

Without bidding memories flashed before his vision. He saw his fight with the very man before him, the commander who had led the Hoshidan forces laying claim of Fort Dragonfall. He saw again how he had tried to give the man a chance to surrender, even as rage gripped his heart, born from the man's actions in capturing Azura and his plans to kill her. Anger that had been let loose when he'd refused his offer, swearing instead to kill himself and Azura. It was then that Corrin had unleashed his dragon vein, bringing down a store of acid in the ceiling above to consume the remaining Hoshido soldiers. He still remembered the horrible screams as they died.

They had been the first lives he'd taken fully by his own choice outside of the heat of battle. The first deaths that truly haunted him.

Corrin barely lifted Yato in time to defend himself as the Hoshido captain charged. The force of the blow knocked him a step back. A instant later pain lanced at his side, a shurikan drawing a line of red as it sliced through armor. He spun to find himself face to face with another ghost of his pass, this time one of the ninja who had attempted to assassinate him in their camp, who he'd been forced to kill in self defense.

All around more phantoms closed in, each wearing the face of another that Corrin had seen countless times before. Each and everyone was that of a foe he'd killed, each a face that haunted him. Their eyes flickered as they fixed upon him, filled with something he had never seen in other Invisible Soldiers before.

_Anger._

These weren't some illusion, weren't some trick. These… these were really the men and woman he'd slain, returned to life as vengeful specters to stand before him now. Before, he'd never understood where Invisible Soldiers had come, nor why they seemed to be a collection of warriors of several different cultures, from Nohr to Hoshido to a third stranger group he did not recognize. That is, until this moment.

They were the spirits of those who'd fallen in battle, bound by some force to strike against the living. Phantoms in both appearance and in truth.

"No…" Corrin whispered, shuddering as he stared, cowering before the dead eyes closing in around him.

Then, as one, the vengeful revenants charged.

**. . . . .**

"Elwind!"

A glimmering crescent of air sliced into the nearest group of soldiers, felling one and throwing three more back. Yet even as the spell left his fingers Robin was already spinning away, raising his sword to parry an incoming blow from his left. To his right Lucina wove Falchion in a dazzling sequence of movements, blocking and parrying countless blows aimed at the two of them.

The ground shook violently, another bombardment smashing into the disorganized Nohrian forces, the screams of the wounded and dying drowned in the roaring inferno the siege engines released.

And with the assault came still more Invisible Soldiers, rushing to fill in the gaps opening by the raging fires, further splintering what once had been organized lines. All around them chaos reigned, with entire sections of their forces having been pushed far back..

"Robin, I fear we cannot hold off again such numbers for much longer!" Lucina shouted over the roar of combat. Falchion flashed twice, darting through the guard of the two nearest enemies with lightning swiftness, striking them down in an instant. She half turned, the motion bringing her gaze to Robin even as it kept her in line to defend against another foe attempting to strike at her flank. In a single fluid motion she parried and countered, vanquishing the phantom before the attack could connect. "As loath as I am to suggest it, perhaps now is the time were we must withdraw!" Lucina continued, for an instant her eyes fixing solely on her husband.

"No, we can't retreat now. We'll be overwhelmed long before we can escape," Robin argued, shaking his head. Whirling around, he turned to Severa, who was already locked in combat several Invisible Soldiers. "Severa! We need to find Owain and Inigo! Can you take me to them?"

Parrying a slash aimed at her throat, the red-haired swordswoman cleaved down two of the soldiers with a single savage blow before finishing off a third with a lunging thrust that slipped through the phantom's guard. Wrenching her blade free she half turned, sparing a split second glance Robin's way.

"I'll see what I can do. No promises though," she hastily answered, forced to once again to turn her attention to the foes swarming around them. "Maybe if someone could clear the way…" she added, a hint of sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Right… I'll get right on that…" Robin muttered, despite the circumstances allowing a dry bite to enter his voice. "Duck," he said, thrusting out both hands in a sweeping motion. Lucina and Severa threw themselves to the ground as a wave of fire slashed through the air over their heads, engulfing the phantoms closing in around them. In an instant all nearby had been reduced to charred corpses that quickly dissolved into smoke.

Robin swayed a step, pressing a hand against his forehead as the effort of casting the spell took it's toll. "Hurry, now's our chance! That took a lot out of me. Won't be able to do that again until I have a few minutes to rest."

At once Lucina and Severa leapt to their feet, the mercenary taking the lead as they hurried into the thick of the fighting in search for their friends. The two swordswomen swiftly cut down any foe that stepped in their path, sparing none even a second glance in their haste. The entire battle had devolved into chaos now, pockets of defenders fighting here and there, scattered as the enemy overran their position. Far away Robin spotted Xander and Leo on horseback, marshaling those nearby them in the only real organized resistance that remained. Already they had formed a defensive line among the more rocky terrain further back, using nearby hills to offer some protection against the bombardment. The swiftness of their regroup was a testament to Lord Xander's skill as a battlefield commander and Lord Leo's as a strategist, but Robin feared it would not be enough. While their response was sound, one any tactician would agree was prudent given their circumstances, they were too outnumbered for it to provide much hope of victory. To have any hope now, playing it safe was no longer an option.

As fortune would have it, though to anyone else it may appear to have been from misfortune's hand, they found Owain and Inigo away from the lieges, instead fighting among one of the larger pockets of resistance. Robin could only guess how they'd gotten separated so easily, but in this case it saved them precious time by being so close at hand.

"Inigo! Owain!" Robin shouted, grabbing the two's attention from the fighting whirling around the, At once both turned at his voice, rushing to meet them.

"Robin, Lucina, Severa, thank the gods you three are alright. We lost sight of you during the bombardment. Got separated from the others too," Inigo explained, speaking so quickly he seemed out of breath. "We've been trying to regroup but, well… that hasn't been going well."

"We too are relieved to see you are well also," Lucina replied. She glanced around to the small pocket of soldiers around them. "How badly do the others fair?"

"I fear we can't tell you more than what we already know, you probably saw the poor state of things on your way to our little corner of the battlefield," Inigo answered dryly.

"Argh! My aching blood! These accursed vexations continue to rise from the shadows of the rain, ceaselessly striking us with our backs turned. If only I could release the full might of my dark powers then we could blaze forth our path to victory, lest we all meet our ends."

"I think what Owain is saying is, that we need to figure something out, or I fear we'll won't be living long enough for it to matter," Inigo added. He turned, look look at Robin expectantly, as did both Owain and Severa.

Right, time to do my job then, Robin mused. He cleared his throat, speaking quickly.

"Listen, I have a plan, but I can't do it alone. That's why I need the three of you," Robin paused, motioning to the two men and to Severa each in turn, "Time is short, and for this to work you will act on my behalf in relaying this plan to Lords Xander, Leo, and Lady Camilla and convince them to follow my strategy."

For a single instant the three looked back at him in stunned silence. "What? Us? Why do you need us? Wouldn't it be easier to tell them your plan on your own?" Inigo asked, plainly shocked in both appearance and in tone.

"Wait. That's what was so important you needed to find us? So we could play messenger?" Severa added, voicing her own indignant shock. "Why us of all people?"

"Because they trust you. If they didn't, you wouldn't still be their retainers even after they found out you've been lying to them for all this time, would you not?" He said, answering their question with one of his own. He looked to each of them in turn, trying his best to read what they were thinking. "Time is short and I can't afford to waste any of it trying to convince them to follow my plan. And because I know you three trust me in turn. Because you know I'll do everything in my power to get everyone out of this alive."

For a moment none of the three moved. Then, one by one, each nodded in turn, their expressions hardening. "What do you need us to do?" Inigo asked, stepping forward. Severa and Owain took place on either side.

Despite the direness of the situation, Robin could not help but smile at this. Hell, it took everything not to laugh, so happy was he that the three still held him in enough regard to follow his plan. "Thank you. Thank you so much," he said, nodding back to each of them. Then, steeling his own nerve, he let his gaze harden, his expression became stern. For when he spoke again it was not Robin the mage or Robin the swordsman who addressed them, but Robin the Grandmaster Tactician.

"Inigo, I need you to get Lord Xander to gather our cavalry: himself, Pieri, Silas, Gunter, Siegbert, Sophie and any other horsman we have left. Have them hit our enemy's right flank. Tell them not to engage directly, but strike fast and hard before trying to draw as many of them off as you can. With their speed they can lead as many as they can away from the main group without getting caught," Robin instructed, motioning to with his hand to the open plains on east side of the town.

"I will see what I can do," Inigo replied, a small smile tugging at the mercenary's lips.

"Severa, your job is to get Camila to instruct our fast, frontline soldiers to gather up. Beruka, Charlotte, as well as you two," Robin motioned to both Severa and Inigo, "will be among their number, as well as any other soldiers that can be spared. You will cut a path and strike at the forces pursuing Lord Xander's group. Meanwhile they will wheel around and hit from the north opposite of you, cutting off the exposed phantoms from their main force."

"Sounds like a plan. But won't that leave us trapped between the now split forces?" Severa asked. In the past Robin would have expected scepticism from the mercenary, but now the question was posed without a hint of worry, as if Severa already expected there to be an satisfactory answer.

"That is where Owain comes it. He and Lord Leo will take our mages and archers: Niles, Nina, Mozu, Shura, and Nyx and take position on that ridge." Robin pointed to a rocky outcropping covered in brush and brambles. "On your way into position you will be in charge of clearing out the foes still coming from the woods behind. Lord Leo will need to use Dragon Vein to take care of the puddles and stop more from coming through. After that, you will lay in wait until the group of phantoms is cut off by the first two teams. If all goes as planned, they will be exposed and easy targets from your hiding place."

"Haha! I can feel my fell hand twitching. Although time has marched on differently between our worlds, the bonds we have forged remains strong. This nostalgic sense of heeding the instincts you have finely honed, the very instructions remain the steadfast guide, they act as a light to bring us out of the road to darkness."

Robin turned away from Owain to address all three together. "Finally everyone else needs to hold our ground here. The healers and more heavily armed fighters will be among them, and it is up to them to buy as much time as they can."

"Buy time? Time for what?" Severa asked, arching an eyebrow. "You mean for our own reinforcements to arrive?"

Robin shook his head. "No, they are still hours away. Our only chance at survival is to defeat the enemy ourselves before they defeat us. The only problem is that they can keep bringing reinforcements through the lake. Which means we need to do something about it."

The three exchanged bewildered looks. "The lake? You don't mean you have some way to stop them from using it?" Inigo asked.

"Would it be any less crazy than the other plans my husband has pulled off in the past?" Lucina asked, speaking up. She stepped next to Robin, whispering in a hushed tone, "You do have a plan for that, do you not? I just want to make sure that…" she trailed off, the look held in her eyes alone betraying her worry.

"Of course, wouldn't be a master tactician if I didn't have something up my sleeve to deal with our little lake problem," he whispered back. Then he cleared his throat, speaking up once more. "Severa, the next bit will sound weird, but it is imperative that you convince lady Camilla to fly away from the battle and visit every village downriver. We need everyone there evacuated to high ground as quickly as possible," he instructed.

Severa opened her mouth as if to argue, only to immediately snap it shut again. She nodded sharply. "Got it. Anything else?"

"Yes, actually. Do you know where Ophelia is? I'll need her help for my part of the plan," Robin added.

Both Owain and Severa reacted in shock to this, their eyes widening. "What? What for?!" Severa asked, a flicker of indignant angry tinging her voice.

"She was left behind with the younger children for this battle, we did not wish for her to be put in harm's way," Owain added, his tone deadly serious and his body language without any of his usual theatrics.

"In that case have Lady Camilla fly first to the entrance to the keep. If I recall correctly, Corrin's son Shigure is a pegasus rider, is he not? He can fly Ophilia back here," he said. Seeing the still worried looks from Owain and Severa, Robin sighed and added. "I know it's a lot to ask, but she'll be with Lucina and myself the whole time. Corrin and Kaze too, since I need them for my plan as well. She'll be far safer with us than not."

The two exchanged another quick look, seemingly unconvinced.

" _Now I understand…"_ Lucina whispered from where she stood next to Robin, so softly that he almost swore he had imagined it.

He turned to look at her, eyeing his wife thoughtfully. As she raised her head, their eyes meeting. For a moment he stared into her face, the realization of what she was thinking slowly dawning on him. Of course, she too would sympathize with the plight of Owain and Severa. For Robin knew the lengths Lucina would go for the sake of her own family, for their own children. So focused on the strategy, he had given it only a passing thought. Perhaps he should have taken more time.

Perhaps now he should leave it in her hands

Lucina nodded to Robin once, then stepped forward, taking center stage to address the two now."There is little time to argue, so now you must do as Robin says. I vow that we will do everything in our power to keep her safe." She paused, meeting both their gazes in turn. "You know as well as I that Robin always strived to make sure that we all made it through alive. He did it with Grima, and he will do it again. You know this," Lucina asserted once more, looking into her comrades' eyes.

Owain moved first, nodding his head in acceptance at Lucina's words. A instant later Severa reacted too, a reluctant sigh falling from her lips as she followed her husband's lead. "Alright, but she better come out of this without so much as a single scratch, or you'll have to answer to me," Severa muttered, speaking just loudly enough for it to be plain that she _wanted_ to be heard.

"Of course, you can count on us," Robin promised. Without any delay he cleared his throat again, resuming where he left off. "Right, you three know what to do. Time is of the essence, so let's move," he said, his gaze falling onto each of the three in turn.

At once, without another instant of delay, the trio spun away, rushing off to find the Nohr royals they served with all possible haste.

For a moment Robin watched them go, again finding a smile tugging at his lips. _Now we just have to hope their lieges listen in time,_ Robin thought. With that he and Lucina set off as well, trusting that their friends would follow through with their part of the plan. Afterall, they too had their own part to worry about.

_Hopefully it was still not too late to win the day._

**. . . . .**

A shimmering lance of crimson light burst from Siegfried's blade, piercing three of the phantoms before dissipating. The trio of mirage cloaked soldiers stumbled and fell, clutching at their chests as they crumbled away into inky smoke.

Another group of Invisible Soldiers were thrown skyward as a simmering tree of golden light erupted from the ground, the radiant gleam spreading to those it touched, eating away the shadows until nothing of them remained.

All around others fought desperately against the seemingly endless tides, ever phantom slain being instantly replaced by another a step behind.

"Leo," Xander bellowed, tugging on the reigns of his steed to wheel around and ride over to where his brother sat upon his own mount some distance away. "We're not going to be able to hold off for much longer. We need a plan."

"I know, brother..." Leo replied, his hand gripping his hair, attempting to concentrate, though there was a pained look over him. It was only then that Xander noticed that Leo had been injured on his side, as Leo held the wound with his other hand.

"Leo, you're hurt!"

"I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about..." Leo assured, though as hard as he tried to hide it, Xander could tell he was in a lot of pain. Leo then tried to formulate a plan in an attempt to turn the tides. "Anyways... we need to figure out the positions of all our soldiers. Since we've been cut off from our supporting unit, if we can locate them, we can regroup and assist them, but... if we try to break through, we'll get overwhelmed. This would be easier if we had a Dragon Vein nearby, but it can't be helped. If we could get Camilla to try and locate everyone's positions... no wait, that won't work... These phantoms... we can't see them properly. If we fly too high, we won't be able to tell how many phantoms there are, and if we fly too close, we could get ambushed by archers..."

It was clear to Xander that Leo was struggling greatly to formulate a plan. Xander should have realized it earlier, but Leo likely didn't have a plan for the situation they were in. Having been caught completely off guard, any possible contingency they had likely had broken apart. Plus, the injury was likely making it difficult to think clearly, especially under the chaos they were currently in. Xander clenched his fist tightly as he mentally cursed himself for not seeing the possibility of there being a trap, and now they were being picked apart, and now Leo was hurt, and Corrin... Xander didn't want to accept the worst.

Feeling his arm being grabbed, Xander saw Leo looking into his eyes. "Brother, don't lose focus... I'll try to think of a plan to help us get through this. Now go, see to the others. As the king, you have to help keep everyone together..."

Nodding sharply, Xander twisting in his saddle, searching for his sister, Camilla. He spied her, fighting just further away. Galloping over the distance, he cleaving down a phantom who rose to bar his path, the thing falling away into two pieces as it vanished into smoke.

"Camilia, where is everyone else?"

"Last I saw, our missing retainers were among those separated from us in the initial confusion," the Nohrian princess answered. She paused, her wyvern lunging forward as she cleaved down a foe striking at their flank.

"And Corrin?" Xander asked.

A worried look fell over Camilia's face as she froze in place uncertainly, which told him everything he needed to know.

No one he had asked had seen Corrin since the initial confusion of the retreat. Had he been trapped out their, surrounded as he had attempted to withdraw? Or perhaps, more worryingly, he had chosen to stay by his own choice.

 _We should never have let him come,_ Xander realized. He grimaced painfully, closing his eyes. After what happened last battle, they should have realized Corrin would try something like that again. He'd hoped, foolishly it would seem, that Corrin's recent rash of suicidal behavior could handled as long as they remained close at hand. But now…

Was he even still alive? And even if by some miracle he still fought, how could they reach him in time when they could barely stave off their own deaths?

Without warning the earth buckled underneath their feet, trembling as another barrage of siege engine flung flame slammed into their position. Even with the hills providing partial cover the bombardment threw their front lines into confusion. A group of Invisible Soldiers attacking their right flank broke through, surging straight towards Xander and Camilla's own position. As quick as they could the two royals spun their mounts around to face this new threat.

A blast of lightning lanced down from the sky, splitting into a dozen forks that lanced the charing mob of foes. Smoke rose from the ghostly figures as they toppled one by one, while the few that remained stood slowly, visibly injured by the spell. An instant later blades flashed as two swordsman entered the fray, Xander immediately recognizing them as Laslow and Selena. The two swiftly cut down each of the remaining phantoms before they could so much as react, only stopping once they had reached the two royals. Quickly behind came Odin, the tome clutched in his hand still crackling with power as he caught up with the other two.

"Sorry we're late, had to run couple errands on our way here," Laslow said in greeting, bowing slightly. "I hope you-"

Selena elbowed him hard, hissing something that sounded like "just get on with it" from under her breath.

"Good, there you three are. Quickly, take up position with the others, we need to hold them off longer if we are to have any chance of getting out of this alive," Xander instructed. From the corner of his eyes he spied Leo riding up to join them, his younger brother still clutching at his wounded side.

He started to open his mouth to say something more, only to stop as he saw that none of the three had made a single move. He watched, confused as they instead exchanged worried looks, before Laslow spoke up, clearing his throat.

"Actually, we need to speak to you about that. Look, it's important that you trust us, as we really need you to listen to what we have to say." He paused, as if taking a moment to gather his courage before, taking a deep breath, he continued, "Things are going badly, you surely see that. We need a new plan. That's why we just got done speaking to Robin. He came up with a strategy, but he needs you to follow his lead if it's going to work. Please, I understand if you don't trust him yet, but we've known him long enough to say with certainty that this can-"

"You want us to what?" Leo questioned with a bewildered look on his face as he stared at the each retainer in turn, cutting them off before they could continue.

Odin, or more accurately Owain, looked at Leo, and attempted to plead his case. "Lord Leo, though I understand how trying this must be, in this dark moment where the waves of chaos comes crashing forth upon us, we-"

"Out of the question! We cannot trust the advice from him. This is reckless beyond all else," Leo asserted, interrupting his retainer, as said retainer grimaced. Pragmatic as always, Leo was the least likely to trust new allies, despite learning that they were comrades of their retainers.

Xander looked at his own retainer, Laslow, or as he was truly known, Inigo. How difficult it was to get used to the fact that this was the name of the man that he trusted for years ever since he entered. While Laslow did indicate that name was fake and he was from another place, Xander still found it hard to believe that they were from another world entirely. It was almost akin to the works of fairy tales for children.

Glancing towards the redhead, the girl Selena, or Severa as she was truly called, tried to interject to defend her friend. "Lady Camilla, please understand. Robin is a very skilled tactician. He's come up with a lot of ideas in the past that saved us in our time of need."

"I'm sorry, dear. I know you mean well for Robin, but this man tried to harm Corrin before. To trust someone like him, even taking him in, is something I do not condone," Camilla rejected, clearly the most against it, despite the look of gentleness she held. She even proposed that they execute both Robin and Lucina when they learned that the two had fought and nearly killed Corrin.

In all honesty, Xander was still very much against the idea of allowing the two otherworldly people to be with them, understanding and sharing his siblings' skepticism. Robin's strategy could very well bring more harm than good, and Xander would never allow his family to be harmed.

Suddenly Xander watched as Inigo got in front of him and bowed. "My lord Xander… I understand that you do not trust Robin or Lucina, and really, it wouldn't be surprising if you were to no longer trust us either. However, we've sworn our loyalty to protect you and we would never go against that, and thus you've learned to trust us. So even if you cannot find it in your hearts to trust Robin himself, find it in you to trust in us then."

"Yeah, what Inigo said. I completely trust Robin and Lucina with my life, and know that they would do everything they can to ensure that everyone makes it through this. Robin hates the idea of losing comrades," Severa added on, standing tall in front of her liege, and Camilla seemed somewhat surprised that Severa wasn't backing down despite Camilla's decision.

"That is correct! Though the cloud of doubt hangs in the air of our comrades, the sacred blood that flows through my veins shared by my kin Lucina, sworn to the man she surrendered her heart to, holds a power that transcends all there is. If you cannot believe in them, then believe in the us that believes in them," Owain declared with his dramatic statements, but the look of loyalty that he held in his eyes could never be denied.

For a long moment no one spoke, those final words hanging in their air. He glanced to Leo and Camilia, finding their expressions reflecting those of people lost deeply in thought as they too considered the trio's words.

Xander looked back from the three retainers to the battle unfolding before them. Already the flickering shadows flowing out from the lake had become an ever widening sea in the fields before them. There were so many now, and with each passing moment their advantage would only grow.

Perhaps they were right. Perhaps now they really did have nothing to lose. Their chances of victory already seemed a distant dream from where they stood. To stay the course now meant surrendering to fate, to fight against the heavy odds arrayed against them. Was it even possible for this foreign tactician's plan to really make things worse for them than they already were?

Still, he was loath to put the lives of his family and his people in the hands of someone he barely knew. Too often had they faced treachery from within their own kingdom. The scheming Iago… his own father… how could he trust an outsider when he couldn't trust those from his own lands?

 _Corrin would have trusted them,_ a voice deep within his own thoughts reminded him. _Before all this, before the weight of it all came crashing down on it, he would have put his faith in them, just as he had with so many others._ Had it not been that trust that had carried them so far? Perhaps it was time he shared some of that faith.

And even still…

Even if he couldn't yet bring himself to trust these travelers from another world…

He could still put his faith now in his friends. If learning their origins hadn't changed his faith in them, nor had it for his siblings, how could now be any different?

He looked to his siblings, first to Leo, then to Camilia, finding confirmation in their gazes that they had come to the same conclusion as he had. Nodding to each, he at last let his gaze fall back of the three standing before them, moving with purpose born of renewed resolve.

"So, tell us. What is this plan? Time grows short, and we must act quickly while we still may. What do you want us to do?"

**. . . . .**

Pain shot up Corrin's leg as a blade slipped through his guard, drawing a line of red along the outside of his thigh. Air hissed from between clenched teeth, his leg buckling beneath his weight. He fell to one knee, barely managing to steady himself in time to avoid toppling over. He cried out, anger, pain, and fear gripping his voice in equal measure as he desperately battered the enemy's sword aside as it came down in a second strike, it's razor edge missing his arm by a hair's breadth. Twisting around he lunged, throwing his full weight behind Yato's blade as it stabbed at the swordsman, driving them both to the ground as the phantom was skewered upon the divine weapon. He dissolved before they could hit the ground, the sudden lack of resistance sending Corrin sprawling forward.

A flicker of movement passed through the corner of Corrin's vision, darting in on his left. He threw himself to one side, rolling out of the way as a club came down on the spot he'd occupied an instant before. He lashed out with his uninjured leg, tripping the phantom oni.

Pushing a hand underneath him, Corrin shoved himself upright. His leg screamed in protest, but he ignored it now, fighting back against the pain with all his strength his had left. His heart hammered so violently he feared it might burst, his breathing coming as ragged gasps as every instinct urged him to flee.

There were too many. He couldn't keep fighting. They'd catch him, they'd-

Again the ghosts of his past charged, stealing away the thought in a sudden surge of mindless, pure panic. He slashed and clawed at the phantoms as they fell upon him. Two were torn to bits by his furious assault, another driven back baring ghastly wounds, but it was not enough, still the others came on.

A blade darted in, scoring a blow on his forearm that robbed Yato from his weakened grasp. Even as he lashed out with his other hand, fingers growing talon like claws that felled his attacker another blow fell hitting him in the small of the back with enough force to drive him to the floor. A booted foot connected with the side of his head. Light flashed before his eyes, the impact slamming him into the dirt. Pain throbbed through his skull and he tasted copper.

Two more blows fell upon him, boots slamming into his side. He heart a rib crack, the air forced from his lungs. Now all that was left was pain, obliterating all else. He tried to fight back, only for his arm to be pinned, the hilt of a sword smashing down on the side of his jaw with enough force to draw blood.

Then the blows ceased, leaving Corrin crumpled and drifting in a sea of agony. He wondered if they were planning to make him suffer, to lay there in pain for awhile before finishing him off. A small, dark part of him hoped that they would. Perhaps it was only right that he was made to pay for all the deaths he caused. A precursor to the hell that awaited him in death.

"Charge!"

The sound of hoofbeats filled the air, turning to a rumble that shook the earth beneath him. Corrin raised his head just in time to witness a wave of horseman crash into enemy lines around him, spears and swords glinting in the burning embers as they cleaved down each foe in their path.

 _They must have seen them,_ Corrin realized. _That's why the stopped. They saw them coming and turned to face them at the last moment. That's why they ceased attacking me._

At the cavalry's head was Xander, followed by every cavalier and knight among their number, cutting a path through the enemy. Yet as he watched they began to wheel away, sticking not at the army's heart but at the edge of its flanks.

 _What's going on, I thought they were in retreat?_ Corrin wondered, bewildered by what he was seeing, half expecting it to not to be real. Yet somehow it was, for the effects of the charge were plain to see. As he watched they continued their arcing path, pulling away as the enemy began to give chase. A bulge formed in the phantom's lines as they advanced out into the field towards the hills further behind.

At that very instant a section of the Nohrian lines, who has somehow already managed to reform ranks and take up defensive positions, broke away from the rest, charging across the field to drive into the spot where the exposed bulge in the enemy lines was at its most vulnerable. Among their number Corrin recognized Selena, Laslow, Charlotte, and Beruka along with many of their remaining foot soldiers and the other quicker fighters of their group. Many phantoms fell before they even had a chance to turn and face this new threat, and even then their initial defense was confused and lacked any sort of cohesive effort.

Then the cavalry wheeled fully around, slamming into the bulge from the back. With both forces pushing from either side the exposed enemies were swiftly cut off from the rest of their number, now driven towards the hills.

However, Corrin recognized at once this would not last. It would only take a few more moments for the enemy to regroup and retaliate. Then it would be the two Nohrian forces that would have to contend with a fight on two flanks, one from the group they cut off and another from the main enemy force. Surely they must have realized this, the risk was obvious, even to him. Why then, Corrin wondered, had they taken up an almost certainly suicidal plan?

A flash of light split the battlefield, erupting not in the Nohrian lines, but in the center of the Invisible Soldiers separated by the pincer maneuver. From the hills behind the enemy rained a barrage of arrows and spells, loosed by the Nohrians who'd suddenly sprung from their hiding places. Even from this distance he recognized Leo, Odin, Niles, Nina, Mozu, Shura, and Nyx among their number, with them all other bowmen from the remnants of the Nohrian army that had accompanied them.

Caught entirely by surprise, this final assault proved to be the final straw. The phantoms lost all remaining cohesion, falling in droves under the combined assault. Their ranks shattered, many attempting the flee. Yet despite their best efforts only a handful made it out. The rest were slain, down to the very last one.

In the span of minutes nearly a third of the enemy forces had been slaughtered. Even with reinforcements still streaming in through the lake, it was a heavy blow and one that had bought their forces precious time.

For an instant, Corrin could barely react, stunned by the efficiency of the plan. While it hadn't been anything special, utilizing only common military maneuvers and tactics, the swiftness that it had been enacted astounded him. In only a dozen or so minutes the Nohrian forces had to fully regroup and position themselves for their three pronged attack. The timing had been perfect as well, and showed an intimate understanding of where best to utilize each member of their army. Even the choice of who would remain behind with the rest of their forces to hold off the main portion of the enemy seemed to have been carefully considered: the rank and fodder soldiers being reinforced by their healers and more heavily armored fighters.

Never before had Corrin seen anything like it. While the timing and precision were well within what he expected of Leo's skills as a strategist, the sheer swiftness of the response was not something he'd ever seen his brother pull off. Leo was best suited when planning head, using contingency plans already in place to react to the enemy. This was different. This came from someone thinking on their feet and reacting to the situation far faster than he'd ever thought possible.

"Here. Get up."

Corrin twisted around where he lay, finding Robin standing over him, Lucina a step behind keeping watch. The tactician had his hand outstretched, extended to him in offer of aid.

"Wha…?" Corrin groaned, wincing at at the surge of fresh pain that came with his movements. The world around him still seemed hazy, and it was difficult to process what was going on.

"Get up, we need your help if we're to turn the tide against these phantoms," the white haired man repeated. His hand remained in the spot, motionless, even as the rest of his body seemed to tense with an air of impatience. "Quickly now, we don't have much time. We've managed to delay our enemy's victory awhile, as I'd hoped, but we cannot count on things remaining in our favor much longer."

"As you hoped? You mean to say you were the one who…" Corrin trailed off, his skull throbbing painfully. Shaking his head in attempt to clear himself, he reached out, grasping the tactician's hand.

"Yes. It was fortunate that my friends were able to convince your siblings to follow through with my strategy, otherwise I fear it would have taken far too long to rally everyone behind the plan." With an audible grunt, Robin hoisted him upright, Corrin staggering a step as he found his footing. He tested his wounded leg, finding that while the pain worsened as he did so, it still managed to support his weight.

"How…" Corrin looked around, spotting the various groups fighting in formation. "How did you know where to deploy everyone? You've only been among us barely more than a day and it seems you already have a grasp on everyone's capabilities," Corrin said, amazed.

"Oh. It's nothing special really. When you first introduced me to your friends I payed close attention to their gear as well as general observations related to their build and mannerisms. You can learn a lot about what sort of fighting style and role a person fulfils just by-"

"Robin, time is short, is it not?" Lucina interrupted before the tactician could continue any further.

"Oh. Yes, of course," Robin said, slapping his palm against the center of his forehead. "Let's go, then. The others are waiting."

"Others?" Corrin asked, but the two had already turned away, hurrying off at a quick pace.

For a moment Corrin could only stare. Then, slowly he shook his head, and started after them.

 

* * *

 **Character Spotlight:** Xander

 **Class:** Paladin

 **Secondary Classes:** Wyvern Rider, Warrior (S Support Charlotte), Mercenary (A* Support - Inigo/Laslow)

 **Skills:** Luna, Aegis, Armored Blow, Axebreaker, Deadly Breath.

 **Personal Skill:** Chivalry - When enemy's HP is at maximum, damage +2 and damage received -2 during the battle

 **Equipment:** Siegfried, Xander's Silver Lance.

 **Status:** Alive


	10. Ghosts in the Mist

Corrin ducked low as a raining barrage of fire scorched the plains mere yards away. Flames licked at the outcropping of stone that was all that stood between then and the bombardment.

Then the rumbling stilled once more, the last embers dying as the siege crews prepared to reload for the next volley.

"Quickly, this way" he heard Robin whisper, motioning with a hand for himself and Lucina to follow.

Once again Corrin started after them, the tactician and princess leading him on a winding route through the battlefield. Often the route nearly doubled back on itself in wide loops. While it would have seemed odd to outside eyes, Corrin had quickly grasped it's purpose: the roundabout path had been chosen to put as much natural cover and the heaviest regions of fighting between them and their foes' lines to hide their movements. That was plain enough. However, what he did wonder was how the path had been so quickly devised, only to then notice how Robin's gaze seemed to be fixed on the ground as they went. Looking more closely himself, Corrin realized that small, barely noticeable markings had been made in the dirt, each directing their next movement. Corrin recognized them as signs used by Hoshido ninja when scouting to lead those following behind, putting little doubt who was responsible.

As it turns out, he did not have to wait long to have his suspicions confirmed. After reaching the treeline, the path brought them to a small ridge in the earth covered by brambles and an overturned log, behind which waited two others. The first came as no surprise, for it had been clear that Kaze had scouted out the path for the three of them to follow, the ninja nodding to him in greeting as they approached. However, he had not expected to see Ophelia there as well. What was she doing out here? Hadn't she been left behind along with the other younger children?

"Alright, lay low. We need to make sure we weren't followed before we proceed," Robin instructed, taking up point with the others already in wait.

"Lord Corrin," Kaze greeted as they approached, dipping his head in a motion somewhere between a nod and a bow. "I am glad to see you are well."

"Kaze," Corrin replied in kind, only his nod was far more weary. And if he'd noticed how tired of must have seemed… well, it probably looked _when_ I worse. "Bit battered, but fine," he said, noticing a flicker of concern in the ninja's eyes as his gazed flickered between each of Corrin's all too visible injuries.

However, if Kaze wished to broach the matter further, he refrained from doing so, giving another curt nod before returning to keep watch.

This gave time for Corrin's mind to once again return to the matter of how and why Ophelia was here, as he was sure she had been among the younger children who'd been left back at camp. "What are you…" he started to ask.

"Can you not feel it? The stars have aligned themselves, as the tides of fate have brought us all together, transcending the realms to carry us towards the victory star," Ophelia declared, though Corrin failed to fully understand the scarlet-haired sorceress' words.

Silence.

Then, seeming to notice confusion in his eyes, Ophelia nodded quickly, clarifying herself: "Robin brought us to help out in the attack."

"Your sister, Lady Camilla, brought her from camp at our request," Lucina elaborated, her expression managing to look somewhere between weary and bemused. It didn't take much to guess she was thinking of how much Ophelia took after Odin's more… eccentric behavior.

"We need two mages for my plan, and everyone else was busy. What's more shocking is that we convinced her parents to let her come," Robin added, shrugging his shoulders as if it was a small matter.

Corrin eyed Robin thoughtfully, his thoughts converging to a single question: how? How was it that in the short time he was here, coming from a new world, that he could understand and grasp the situation so easily? Being not part of their world, shouldn't he be confused? Worried? Scared? No, he was still standing tall and proud…

How was it that despite their animosity towards one another _at first_ , that the tactician could make a plan and bring out everyone's talents to their best use?

The more Corrin wondered, the more he began to look at himself with disdain. Just what had he accomplished? The corpses of so many innocents. The look in Robin's eyes told Corrin so much. It was the eyes of a man determined to survive with everyone. Corrin once recalled that strength within him as well, but it was lost beneath the mountain of corpses he had felled by his choice. What was it that Robin had that could make him remain so strong, while Corrin was growing weaker?

Before he could consider it further, Robin moved forward, clearing his throat before he began to speak. "Alright, we need to move fast if this is going to work. Our first priority is getting that smokescreen up," Robin said. He turned to Ophelia. "You and I will move to the water's edge and use fire magic on the lake to create as much steam as possible between the enemy and the dam. We need to work gradually, as to not arouse too much attention. You think you can handle it?"

"By the Celestial stars, the deed shall be done. You shall witness the powers that I possess as the chosen one," Ophelia declared, her eyes dazzling with excitement. The uncanny resemblance to her father seemed to be almost terrifying to the tactician as he stared at her for a long moment.

Then, slowly Robin nodded at this answer, turning his attention to Kaze and Lucina next. "Meanwhile the two of you move into the woods upwind and start as many small fires as you can. Throw leaves onto them, get as much smoke going over as wide an area possible."

"Understood, I will get to work at once," Kaze acknowledged. "I know several techniques for starting flames quickly which should prove valuable."

Lucina dipped her head in affirmative as well.

Then finally Robin turned to Corrin.

"Corrin, you come with me and Ophelia. Once the smokescreen is up, you will need to be ready to use a dragon vein. After we-"

"Wait, what? Use a dragon vein!?" Corrim asked, interrupting the tactician. He'd followed along best he could, but up to this point he'd failed to grasp any purpose behind Robin's instruction. Clearly he had a plan, but it seemed like one that everyone had been filled in on but him. "Use it on what? And why? Why do any of this?'

Robin looked at him, his expression blank as he stared back at Corrin. Then he raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth as if to speak… then promptly shut it again as realization dawned over him. "Gods, I haven't explained the plan to you yet," Robin said, slapping his forehead with a palm. "The only way we can win this is if we stop reinforcements from coming And the only way we do that is to remove the lake as part of the equation. _And_ , the only way we do that is destroy the dam."

Now it was Corrin's turn to stare. He felt his jaw fall open, his lips working in silence. "...What?" he breathed at last, shock permeating his voice. The idea seemed so drastic, so unexpected that the very suggestion seemed unreal. "Are you crazy? What about the people in the valley below? What about-"

"Lady Camilla has already been sent ahead to evacuate any who would be in danger once the dam is released," Lucina interrupted, speaking quickly, her expression stern. "We have made sure not a soul will be harmed in this endeavour. We would not have attempted such extreme measures were that not true."

"It's the best we can do given the circumstances. We need to drain that lake, otherwise reinforcements will keep coming," Robin added. He gave Lucina a quick nod of thanks before turning his full attention on Corrin, his gaze almost pleading. "Please, we don't have time to argue. If this is to work, we must begin at once."

For a moment Corrin said nothing, still trying to wrap his mind around the implications. A small part of him wanted to argue, but… no, they were right. They had to do something soon, otherwise the others… his friends… his family… all of them would die.

"Let's go then," Corrin said at last, releasing a sigh of breath. "Hurry."

Without further delay, they set off once more, Kaze and Lucina splitting off to begin their part of the plan. Meanwhile Corrin followed Robin and Ophelia towards the shore, sticking close to the trees as long as possible.

Picking a spot at the water's edge where a fallen tree provided some protection from prying eyes, the trio scampered over the the rocky terrain that lay between the forest and the lake, before ducking low behind the rotting log.

Once there Corrin watched as the two mages set to work, Robin taking the lead as he instructed Ophelia what to do. Bending low, he thrust out both his hands, unleashing a stream of fire just over the water's surface. It spread outward, mere inches thick at it's edge, the flames licking at the surface. A minute passed with seemingly no effect: then, slowly, the water began to hiss, wisps of steam curling from the waters.

Mirroring his actions, Ophelia joined in, adding her own power to the spell. The water began to bubble and hiss, sending even larger puffs of vapor bursting upward into the air. Within several more minutes the steam had formed a heavy haze over the land, making it difficult to see more than a few feet away.

Turning his head, Corrin noticed now that the treeline behind them was now filled by a heavy gray smog. Picked up by the wind, the smoke began to to drift out from the treeline, first in thin fingers, then a larger clouds, mixing with the thin veil of steam created by Robin and Ophelia's spellwork. Within moments thicker wisps of combined smoke and steam began to form, coalescing into a haze of white and gray that fell over the dam and surrounding land like a shroud.

Corrin squinted, peering intently through the smokescreen. Between the distance and the fog itself, it was difficult to see any of the enemy now. However, even if perhaps it was nothing more than a trick of the shifting veil, he thought he saw a section of far away shadows shift, stopping as if transfixed.

 _Even if it is my imagination, they are sure to have noticed to smoke by now,_ Corrin mused.

A crunch of footsteps in the rocky terrain came from somewhere behind. Turning his head, Corrin picked out Lucina and Kaze making their way out from the treeline, the sound having come to the former, their movements covered by the smoke as they moved to rejoin the others. Lucina paused for one second, motioning to a spot closer to the dam where the terrain rose to provide some degree of extra over. Corrin nodded back, watching as the two of them took up position there.

"Kaze and Lucina are in place," Corrin whispered, turning back to the two spellcasters.

Slowly the stream of fire flowing from Robin's hands ceased, the tactician turning to give him a sharp nod. Taking a step back, he paused, regarding Ophelia for a moment, who gave him a small questioning look.

"Alright, Ophelia, keep this up for few more seconds, then rejoin Lucina and Kaze."

"Fear not. I have immersed myself in the cosmic forces, thereby releasing the power of the chosen heroine of legend. This maiden of darkness shall not cease until we have vanquished the phantoms of the lake," she said, not even showing a sign of fatigue, but rather even more excitement. She might actually give her father a run for his sword. Or tome at this point.

"Corrin, this way," Robin said, motioning for him to follow.

The two quickly made their way along the shore, until they reached the dam's edge. There Robin came to a stop once more, turning to face Corrin. "Alright, is there a dragon vein nearby?"

Corrin frowned, closing his eyes as he reached out, feeling for the now, primal thrum of power locked within the earth. There, mere yards away, he felt it. It's deep, earthy notes mixed with a second song further away, coming from somewhere near the center of the dam. "Yeah, two of them. One is right over here." He pointed with a hand.

"Good, I hoped there was one nearby," Robin turned, his eyes fixed on the spot where he and Ophelia had worked. After a moment he nodded to himself, seeing that Ophelia had already moved to join the others.

"Well then… here goes nothing," Robin muttered, so softly that Corrin barely picked up on his words. The tactician took in a slow, deep breath, closing his eyes as if mustering his strength.

Then without warning, his eyes snapped open. With a sudden burst of speed he leapt forward, sprinting onto the dam. Electricity crackling around his outstretched hand, his voice booming as he aimed toward the center of the lake.

"THORON!"

A lance of golden light split the smokescreen, an echoing boom filling the air as the bolt slammed into the water, sending a fountain of water billowing skyward.

"Robin! What are you doing!?" Corrin cried in shock, eyes going wide.

However, if Robin had heard him, he showed no sign. On and on the tactician ran, firing blast after blast out of the fog. Only when he'd passed nearly to the other side of the dam did he stop, spinning around to sprint back the other way.

"Destroying the dam!" He shouted back, charging back. Lighting crackled again as he launched several more bolts in rapid succession. "Get ready, I need you to attack the dam on my mark!"

Suddenly a high pitched whine filled the air, distant at first, but growing louder by the instant. At once Corrin recognized it as the sound made by the projectiles launched by the magical siege engines. It was at that very moment that he realized what Robin was doing. He'd realized they couldn't destroy the dam on their own. That was why he'd created the smokescreen: to trick the enemy into doing it for them!

"Now!" Robin bellowed, his feet touching down on the rocky shore just as the first volley slammed into the dam behind him.

With a cry of his own, Corrin reached out with a hand, seizing upon the power locked within the earth. He thrust his mind into it, piercing the wall surrounding it, submerging himself within the flow of magic.

With a reverberating groan, power rippling outward through the earth. The dam trembled violently, stone cracking as Corrin channeled everything into it, weakening the structure as he targeted it's very foundation. There was a resounding crack, like the peals of thunder. Then came the roar of flames, drowning the sound in a sea of crackling heat. The space before him lit up like a second sun, a wave of heat erupting outward.

A hand seized Corrin's arm, pulling him down. The ground beneath him shook violently, fire raining all around.

"Move! Take cover!" He heard Robin scream, barely able to be heard over the inferno.

The grip on his arm tightened, dragging him onward. Together, the two of them scrambled forward, making for the spot where the others had already taken shelter. With one final burst of speed they leapt behind the outcropping, shielding themselves as they lay flat on the ground.

Nearby Lucina, Kaze, and Ophelia had already done the same, waiting out the bombardment as the ground continued to tremble. For what seemed like an eternity blast after blast struck all around them, the waves of searing heat rushing over their heads. For a moment Corrin feared it was only a matter of time before one struck them directly, obliterating them as they huddled helplessly waiting for it to end. Dust and dirt rained down on their heads, thrown skyward by the fury unleashed by the siege engines. Mixed among them fell larger chunks of stone, one smashing into the ground mere feet from Corrin's head, causing him to cry out in surprise

Then, as quickly as it had started, the barrage died, the echoes of the final few orbs dying away. Slowly the dust began to setting, fading with the last aftershocks of the bombardment. The rumbling in the earth began to recede, falling to a faint tremble before it too gave way to complete silence. Through the smoke-mixed-fog they watched with bated breath, waiting for the sudden crash and rush of water that was sure to come. Even as they watched the dam shook, a deep, creaking groan reverberating through its frame. Water hissed through cracks splitting the stonework, it's center bulging as the weakened wall struggled to keep the torrent at bay. Yet, despite it all, the dam held.

"What happened, why didn't it work?" Corrin gasped, scrambling to his feet. He spun to face Robin, who had already stood to survey the scene with a grim look.

"Only a few of the shots were direct hits. I'd hoped that either their accuracy would be more precise, or that they would continue the bombardment longer," Robin explained, his lips twisting into a frown as he spoke. "If we could just hit it one more time, than perhaps-"

"Robin, there is no time, look!" Lucina interrupted, drawing their attention. Following her gaze, the two of them turned back towards the lake where the battle still raged in full, only to freeze still as statues as they beheld the sight before them. Corrin felt his jaw fall half open, eyes widening in shock.

A shadow seemed to rush over the land, flowing out from the ruined town towards the dam. Ethereal flames flickered and danced as a mass of phantom warriors closed in with speed that no living force could match. But that alone was not what gave Corrin pause.

No, it was those that lead the charge. The invisible soldiers at the front of the lines seemed more distinct than the others, more physical, as if the illusion magic cloaking their forms had been released. They were those who he'd fought before, the risen specters of his slain foes.

And so Corrin stood transfixed, his body frozen with fear, as his long dead foes closed in, their pale, lifeless faces staring back at him through the flames that wreathed their ghostly forms. Only their eyes showed any emotion: pits of burning red that shone with a barely contained fury.

A whistling rush of wind split the sky, searing orbs of light arching high as they were released from siege engines. These rushed not towards the dam but the trio's position, no longer masked by the concealing fog as they had been moments before.

"Down!" Corrin heard Robin scream. Yet still he did not move, his gaze transfixed, his body refusing to obey his commands. A sphere smashed into the ground mere yards away, the shock wave powerful enough to throw him from his feet, slamming him to the earth in a crumbled heap.

The ground trembled underneath him as fire rained around him, some close enough to feel the rush of air and searing heat unleashed by the siege engines. Yet somehow everything felt muffled, as if heard from a great distance. His vision blurred.

"What are you doing?! Corrin! Get up!" He heard a far off voice scream

Slowly Corrin rose, neither heeding nor denying the command. He moved not of any conscious effort or thought, but as if guided by something else, a fire kindled in his chest. Defiance born of frustration and the loss of any regard for his own safety or preservation. He stood now to face down the ghosts of his past, knowing now what he must do

_If we don't stop them now, they'll all die._

Another blast struck the earth in front of him, buffeting him with force enough to send him reeling back a step. Yet still he held in ground, refusing to take shelter, only moving to regain his footing

He was done running. He was done struggling. If they were so intent on dragging him to hell, he would meet his fate.

 _No._ The word echoed through his mind, reverberating through his very soul

The world seemed to stop, every sound falling muted on his ears. He could feel his heart quicken in his chest, its beat like the rhythm of war drums in his ears.

_Not again._

Corrin gripped tightly in one hand, so hard that his knuckles turned white.

_I won't let that happen_

_Not like his brothers._

_Not like Azura._

_I wouldn't let anyone else die. Not again._

_Never again!_

With a cry of rage, Corrin leapt into acting, charging. Behind him he heard both Robin and Lucina scream for him to wait, to get back, yet he ignored them, throwing himself into a headlong charge.

Yet his aim was not at the phantom army surging towards them, but to the dam itself.

Arrows whizzed through the air, pinging off the stonework around Corrin's feet or sailing off into the depths behind. A spell slammed into the ground nearby, a burst of heat licking at his heels as he ran, yet still he ignored it, his every thought on what he must do. What his foes did to him now mattered little: for he his intentions at that moment held no regard for his own safety.

"That's right, here I am! Come and get me!" Corrin screamed, letting his voice carry over the battlefield. Yato flashed as he brought it down, cleaving through one of the wooden support beams. Then another. He hacking down every point where the dam had been reinforced as he ran down it's length. The structure groaned and swayed, the cracks widening as it gave way bit by bit.

Reaching the fifth support, Corrin raised Yato yet again. Suddenly pain lanced through his side. He fell to one knee, staring down to find an arrow sprouting from his leg. He tried to rise, only to stagger and fall, agony bursting from the spot as his wounded leg failed to support his weight. Another arrow slamming into his shoulder, the impact twisting him half around. He fell, landing on his side, gasping in pain.

Through bleary vision he saw the shadows reach the edge of the dam, the foremost soldiers stepping onto either end. Even were he not wounded as he was there would be no escape, he was trapped.

But that was fine.

He hadn't planned on surviving this at any rate.

Reaching out with his mind, Corrin grasped on the low, deep note that reverberated deep within the earth, searching the for the heart of power he had felt at the edge of his senses , right at the center of the dam he found it. The other dragon vein that had been too far away for him to use before.

"This… ends… now…" Corrin span. He reached out with one hand, and then, seizing on the power locked within the earth, unleashed it all.

The dam shattered.

In a single instant the unleashed waters erupted into the valley below, ripping what little remained of the ruined damn to pieces, sweeping stone and wood aside like leaves caught in a storm. The foundation beneath Corrin's feet crumbled as he was thrown back, splintered stone and the hissing spray catching him as he fell. Then came the torrent, engulfing him in a rush of freezing water that stole the breath from his lungs. He felt something hard strike his back, the pain sending shocked of light flashing before his fading icey waters burned through his nose and mouth as they rushed to fill his lungs. He tried to scream, only for no sound to emanate from his open mouth but the last gasps of air.

Then the pain faded, everything going numb. For a single moment it felt as though he hung motionless as he fell, the world around his empty bu t for the rushing white of the of unleashed dam and the cold of the spray. His vision darkened, the world seeming to draw away until only a faint glimmer of light could be seen.

So this is how it feels.

To die.

Corrin closed his eyes, content to surrender to the torrent. Content to accept his fate at the hands of the rocks below.

_...You are the ocean's gray waves…_

Soft and distant the words came, their notes seeming to flow out of a place beyond his senses, felt rather than heard. They engulfed him, washing aside the icy black and wrapping him in a gentle cool that soothed away the numbing pain. The churning torrent seemed to no longer touch him, flowing around him as if repelled by an unseen force. Only the gentle hiss and a wet mist reached him now, blanketing him as he drifted downward.

Then the next thing he knew he was laying the river's shore. A gentle mist rained down on him, cast of by the waters still cascading down the valley. The roar of the torrent buried all other sound, yet somehow it too seemed to come from a far away place.

 _I... how did…_ the thought slipped from Corrin's mind before he could finish it. He'd been falling, he was sure he would have been crushed. Even if he'd been thrown free, the fall should have killed him. How-

Corrin opened his mouth to take a breath, only for a sharp, jagged pain to split his chest. He gasped, or tried to, only for the pain to intensify. He twisted, rolling onto his side as he coughed violently, expelling a stream of water from his lungs. Again and again he gasped, forcing more of the liquid from his chest, the pain burning more intensely with each spasming cough. For what felt like hours he wretched, until at last he managed to take a breath.

It hurt.

The frigid, damp air burned as it entered his lungs, his body shuddering with the rasping breath.. His vision blurred, feeling as though the single breath had taken all of out him. He tried to raise his head, but that proved impossible. The blackness grew at the corner of his sight, swallowing the world up in an endless abyss. One thought echoed in Corrin's mind as the darkness claimed him, one final question. Why hadn't he died?

Then he knew no more.

. . . . .

The rolling mist cascaded from the cliffside, blanketing the rocky shore in a churning sea of white. It swirled and danced among the newly formed rapids. Yet even now the waters began to calm, the last of the artificial lake draining away.

Above, the last of the fighting ran its course as the remaining Invisible Soldiers were driven from the field. Those entering the battle through the lake or close to the shore had been swept away, swallowed by the torrent.

But to the figure who stood among the mist and waters' spray, this mattered little at this moment. No, the only thing that mattered to her then was the man who lay battered but alive on the shore before her.

_Corrin… I'm sorry…_

A single tear traced its way down Azura's cheek, falling from her chin. In sparkled at it fell, evaporating into tiny motes of fading light before it could hit the ground.

Her heart ached as she stood there at her beloved's side, so close yet separated by the bounds of life and death. Helpless. Unable to reach out to him or provide any comfort. Unable to do anything but watch as the grief her death had caused consumed Corrin, unable to prevent his fall to despair.

And through it all she could not escape one simple fact. That all this pain was because of her.

_It's all my fault._

Another tear vanished in the mists.

She hadn't wanted to go. She had wanted nothing more than to remain at his side, to create a world of peace the two of them could share in happiness. But she had failed. Perhaps if only she had been stronger, had endured the toll her pendant enacted on her very soul…

She had died willingly, to save the life of the man she loved, so he could live on when she could not…

… only to watch him give into the pain of her own making. To leave him with nothing but despair…

The sound of approaching voices reached her ears, Azura turning to watch as the four who'd been with Corrin at the lakeside scrambled down the cliff to reach him. Kaze made it down long before the others, the ninja deftly hopping from perch to perch as effortlessly as if the slick rocks were nothing but a simple staircase. He rushed to Corrin's side, passing mere feet from Azura without any sign that he'd even noticed her presence.

That was, of course, because he could not.

Azura stood by, eyes fixated on Corrin as Kaze reached out, pressing two fingers onto the side of the prince's neck just underneath his jaw. The ninja visibly relaxed, feeling a pulse, a barely perceptible sighing breath passing from his lips. At once he set to work on the arrows that had pierced Corrin's side, for it was possible that he would still bleed out should the wounds remain untreated for much longer.

Moments later the other three reached the shore, the foreign tactician and princess hurrying over to the spot with Ophelia a few steps behind. They spoke quickly in hushed voices that were difficult for Azura to make out, lost with the muffled sounds of the living world. Lucina removed her cape, handing it to Kaze so he could wrap Corrin in it to ward off the cold, while Ophelia ran of to gather sticks so that a fire could be built. Hypothermia, too, was a danger to Corrin in this state.

Both Robin and Lucina continued to offer what aid they could, but for the most part stood back to give Kaze room to work. They looked on, their expressions grim and silent, eyes fixed on the injured prince. Then, slowly Robin seemed to stir, dragging his eyes away from Corrin to survey the rest of the scene.

Then suddenly he froze, his body tensing as his eyes shot wide. He started, his gaze piercing straight through the swirling vapor. Azura froze as well, her own mouth tightening in surprise. For there could be no mistaking it: the thing the tactician had seen to give him pause was herself.

Lucina turned, noticing her husband's reaction. Her eyes narrowed as she followed his gaze, only for her expression to turn to one of perplexed confusion as her own sight passed over Azura without seeing her.

The wind picked up, the mists churning between them until nothing but white could be seen. Seconds later they cleared, Azura having vanished from the spot. Slowly Robin turned away, murmuring something to Lucina that could not be made out. Still, the tactician spared one last glance back, his expression thoughtful, then he returned his attention to Corrin.

From her new spot on the opposite shore, hidden among the spray, Azura watched on silently, pondering what had occurred.

Only with great effort had she been able to appear before others in this state, and then managing mere seconds at a time. In Valla it had been easier; she managed to guide both the tactician and princess to Corrin, but…

… it should have been impossible for him to have seen her just now…

Yet she was certain he had, despite what instinct told her should be impossible. So too was she sure this had been no fleeting glimpse. Somehow, he had seen her clearly, when no others could.

Azura's body began to break away, dissolving into sparkling droplets of liquid light. Her time now was up, even observing in this capacity having taken much out of her. She wished desperately that she could stick around for even a small while longer, just until she was sure her beloved was safe. But she'd used too much of her strength to save him.

With one last lingering look at Corrin's faze, Azura let go, slipping back into the void that hung between life and death.

It would be some time until she could cross back into the living world once more. Until then, all she could do was pray.

_Corrin… please…I know you are strong. Stronger that you believe you are._

_Please… find the strength to live. Not just to survive. But to live._

_For both of us._

* * *

Character Spotlight: Ophelia

Class: Sorcerer

Secondary Classes: Samurai, Mercenary,

Skills: Vantage, Vengeance, Tomefaire, Quixotic, Astra

Personal Skill: Bibliophile - When user is carrying 3 or more Tomes, Critical rate +10

Equipment: Missiletainn, Lightning, Ragnarok, Nosferatu

Status: Alive


	11. Wounds and Regrets

" _Corrin."_

_The voice cut through the black, reverberating through the very depths of his consciousness. He tried to move, only to be suddenly met by a insurmountable weight pressing down against him. He struggled, trying to even twitch his fingers, yet even this left him aching and spent, feeling as though he'd sprinted several miles in a blistering heat. He felt sweat against his skin, like ice against his burning flesh._

" _Corrin."_

_The voice echoed out once more, this time seeming further away. Through the haze that clung to him like a burial shroud, he felt like he knew it from somewhere. Yet try as he might the memories slipped like sand between his fingers. He couldn't remember… remember why the voice seemed so familiar…_

" _Corrin!"_

_The voice came from even further away, this time filled with desperation, so intense that it struck him as well as a physical blow might have. He clawed at the darkness, forcing it back, straining against the clinging fingers of void that tied him down. He remember… the voice… he knew…_

_A light flickered at the edge of his vision. He reached for it, dragging himself forward with every ounce of strength he had and then more, pushing himself past the aching pain, past the exhaustion that sapped every bit of of his will. But already the light was drawing away, fading into the distance, until only a speck remained twilinking at the furthest boundary of his sight._

" _Corrin!"_

_The voice screamed, so far it could barely be heard. It was trying to reach him, he knew it was. She was trying to reach him, trying to-_

_With a final effort Corrin threw himself forward, a silent scream falling from his lips. He pushed through the distance, straining as he reached out for the fading light. His fingers brushed against it. Through his touch he could feel the light, the warm soothing radiance. For an instant he felt her presence. He felt-_

_Then there was a crash like thunder, a blast ripping through the darkness. It shattered, sending him careening down through empty space. The mote of light slipped through his grasp, vanishing away. A single scream echoed through his mind, obliterating all other thought or sensation with it's final desperate cry._

" _Corrin!"_

_**. . . . .** _

A gasp tore through Corrin's throat, his eyes snapping wide open. Searing light burned his retinas, the world a sea of white.

Desperately he kicked and clawed at the weight pressing down on him, the voice still echoing in his ears. Pain shot through him, twisted agony that intensified with every movement. Yet still he didn't stop, forcing aching muscles to obey his command. He had to find her! Had to-

Hands seized him, dragging him back down. Indistinct shapes of gray appeared in the blinding white, looming over him like ghostly spectres. Again and again he heard his name cried out, each repetition more desperate than the last. He struggled, managing to rise a few inches before yet another set of hands forced him down. He twisted, trying to wriggle free. Trying to-

"Lord Corrin! "

Like a sudden slap, the voice jolted him back to awareness. It was only then that he became aware that the voices calling his name were no longer the one that had reached out in the void, but instead those belonging to several different people close at hand. He blinked, eyes watering against the dazzling brilliance as the world slowly came into focus. He realized he was in bed, the ceiling above him that of his own room, the blinding light little more than the sun's glow from a nearby window.

"Lord Corrin! Please, you mustn't move! You're still hurt!" the voice repeated.

Corrin stopped struggling, recognizing the desperate, almost frantic voice as belonging to Felicia. He blinked again, the shadows looming over him coming into focus. Over him stood his three servants: Felicia, Flora, and Jakob, as well as his friend Silas. They surrounded his bedside, their grip gentle but firm as they forced him to lay flat, only relaxing now that he stopped struggling. Worry plastered all their faces as they looked down at him.

"Lord Corrin? Can you hear us? Please, try to lay still," Flora urged him, speaking now in stead of her sister.

Corrin nodded, or at least, attempted to. His neck felt stiff, his whole body resisting the movement.

Regardless of if they caught the motion or not, the four finally released him, allowing him to lay more comfortably. Before he had the chance to try to speak, Flora took a step closer, pressing a hand against his forehead, her hands icy against his skin. "Your fever has risen again," the maid noted. "This may feel unpleasant at first. Please try to remain still." The hand against his forehead grew suddenly freezingly cold, Flora attempting to draw away the heat of his fever as she and Felicia had done in the past whenever he'd been sick. Corrin shivered, the painful shock of cold eventually giving way to a numbness that spread through his sweltering skin.

"Wha-" Corrin croaked, opening his mouth as he tried to speak. His throat burned painfully, his words cracked and hoarse.

"I-I'll go get some water," Felicia offered, hurrying off towards the dining area of Corrin's home.

A moment later there was a crash of shattering ceramics, following by a frantic string of apologies from the other side of the dwelling.

"I'll go help her," Silas murmured, sighing deeply as he turned away to go assist his wife.

Jakob rolled his eyes as the cavalier left, shaking his head with a look somewhere between weary bemusement and exasperation. "I suppose I will go fetch Lord Corrin some broth, should he feel well enough to eat this soon after waking up." He too stepped out of view. The sound of an open door being shut signaled his departure.

Corrin opened his mouth to once again attempt to speak, only for his dry and cracked throat too painful to properly form words. Instead he took the opportunity to look around. Rolls of bandages, jars of salve, and other healing instruments sat on a table pulled up near his bed. Several healing staves lay propped up against the table, not far from the trio of empty chairs he imagined Felicia, Flora, and Jakob had used while keeping watch over him as he slept. From the door having been wide open but moments before, he guessed Silas had been on guard outside him room, only rushing in to help the other three subdue Corrin before he'd had a chance to inadvertently hurt himself.

Felicia returned a moment later, balancing a tray with several cups and a pitcher of water before it. Just as she came to stop at his bed side she stumbled a step, the tray beginning to tip sideways, only for Silas to rush forward and throw his hand underneath it, writing it before the water could spill.

Blushing, Felicia let her husband take the tray, who set it down on the table. Nodding quickly in thanks, the maid then poured a glass of water for Corrin, a task that she was able to manage without any further spills or fumbles, handing it off to Flora. Ice crystals formed around the rim of the glass, snowflakes dancing around Flora's hands as she cooled the liquid before offering it to him

Corrin nodded in thanks, lifting his head just a bit as Flora brought the cup to his lips. The icy liquid tingled as it went down his throat, his parched throat burning as it went down. He coughed, dipping his head in thanks once more, then laid back.

"How long was… How long was I out?" Corrin managed, his voice still painfully hoarse.

"Only a few hours since we got you back to the keep," Silas answered.

"You've been slipping in and out of consciousness for some time," Flora added, gazing at him intently. "Do you remember of it?"

Corrin shook his head, straining to recall what had occurred. He… he remembered a battle. A dam. He remembered running rushing onto it, fire and arrows raining down around him. He remembered it breaking underneath him. He remembered falling, water rushing all around him, swallowing him whole as the torrent-

"The dam! The others, are they-" he tried to sit upright, only for Silas and Felicia to quickly rush forwards and keep him back down.

"Corrin, please, don't struggle. Relax. Everyone is fine. A bit worse for wear in a few cases, but we lived," Silas assured him. "It was rather touch and go there for a bit. Honestly, if this didn't turn out as well as it did, I'd think that tactician was completely mad. And even now I'm still not convinced."

"And the valley? Was anyone-"

"Lady Camilia was able to warn the villages down river in time, I think," Felicia explained. "At least, those close enough to be in danger. After the Invisible Soldiers were swept away, she as well as Lord Leo and Lady Elise used nearby Dragon Veins to stem the torrent. To k-keep the flood from getting any worse."

"At least three villages were badly damaged by the floodwaters, however," Silas added. "Still, it could have been worse. Had the enemy overrun us… well, far worse might have happened to those people than simply the loss of their homes."

Corrin nodded, accepting this account of things. He coughed, his chest aching as his did so.

"It is fortunate that you were thrown free of the torrent. From what Kaze told us, it is almost a miracle you are alive at all," Flora interjected. She offered him another sip of water, which he readily accepted. This time his throat burned far less, the cold liquid soothing some of the harshness.

_Fortunate…_

Corrin fought the urge to laugh, his inner voice taking on a bitter tinge. Cheating death yet again didn't feel like a victory to him, not this time. He'd been so prepared to die this time… so sure he was about to that… well….

A part of himself was almost disappointed he hadn't.

"I… guess so…" he answered, turning his gaze away lest the others see the guilt at the lie. What could he say? Tell them the truth? Make them think he was crazy? Get everyone to keep watch over him to make sure he wouldn't kill himself? To worry about him when their time was better spent elsewhere?

The last thing he wanted right now was to cause more problems for them. He'd done enough of that already.

"So, you don't remember anything else then?" Silas asked, arching an eyebrow.

Corrin shook his head. Everything was still a blur. After he fell he just remembered darkness and the rush of water and… Wait. He remembered something...a warmth. Right before he lost consciousness. But what...

At once Corrin's thoughts were drawn back to his dream. Had he been hallucinating? Perhaps his fading memories of those last moments had simply mixed with those of the dream. Yet… how had he survived? Flora said he must have been thrown free, but he was in the middle of the torrent when he fell. And even if he had been, the fall should have killed him. So how… how had he-

Before Corrin could continue the thought, the sound of a door being suddenly swung filled the room. There was a rush of movement as something small barreled past Silas and Felicia, arms wrapping around his bruised midsection before he had a chance to react.

"Papa! You're awake! I was so scared you were… you were…" sobbed Kana, his daugher wrapping her arms tighter around him.

Corrin blinked, his mouth working silently as he tried to desperately catch up with what had just happened. Yet despite his shock, he found his own arms instinctively returning his daughter's embrace, even as she clutched him all the tighter.

"Kana, I-"

"Father," Shigure called out, Corrin's oldest child hurried into the room through the open door and rushing to join his sister by the bedside. "You're alright. When we saw Jakob had left, we realized you must have woken up. Are you well? You gave us both such a scare. After what…" Shigure winced, his voice faltering. For an instant Corrin saw a pained expression play out over his face. Grief welled up amongst the worry he'd shown plainly before, only for him to quickly muster it aside before it could garner any foothold. "... we were afraid we might have… lost you," he finished, leaving the thought that had so given him pause as an unspoken one.

" _We were afraid we might lose you too"._ That was what he'd been about to say., That much was plain. Corrin found himself grimacing as well, a gnawing guilt emanating from deep within his chest. _Selfish_ , that's what he was. Not caring how his death might hurt others. Did he truly care so little? Seeing Kana clutching onto him, on the verge of tears… seeing the normally calm and composed Shigure visibly shaken… seeing it now hurt, knowing he'd cause it.

_Yet that hadn't stopped him today. It hadn't stopped him from trying to throw his life away._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Corrin tried to say, only for his voice to break and crack.

_That was a lie._

_You knew exactly what you were doing._

_You couldn't deal with the guilt. You couldn't deal with all the souls you sent to the grave. You just wanted a way out, and damn the consequences._

_After all, isn't that what you're good at?_

"Papa, please… please don't do this anymore…" Kana pleaded, burying her tear filled eyes into his chest. "Without… mama… you're…"

"Kana, I… I'm sorry… I-I won't," Corrin stammered, the pang in his chest seizing his heart in an ever tightening grip.

_Liar._

_You promised her that before. Look where it got you._

Corrin gritting his teeth, unconsciously tightening the embrace of his daughter. She began to struggle a bit, trying to wriggle free. "Papa, you're… crushing me..." Kana muttered. Realizing at once what he'd done, Corrin relaxed his embrace, letting his armed fall to his sides.

"S-sorry Kana…" Corrin apologized, shaking his head, a small and vain attempt to push aside the thoughts plaguing him. He was thankful at least that he'd caused Kana nothing more than a bit of discomfort. Still...

 _Even if you try to live for them, do you deserve to? After what you did?_ he asked himself, the thought echoing through his mind.

_You being alive is what sent so many people to their deaths before. It's only a matter of time before more follow. You'll end up bringing more of your family to the grave sooner or later._

Corrin grimaced, seeds of doubt digging their roots ever deeper into his mind as the voice continued. He didn't know any more… gods he didn't know what path was right...

Should he live, despite having committed so many sins? Live despite how doing so could very well cause the death of so many more people?

Or should he die, leaving behind the only remaining family, his siblings and his own children. To leave them with nothing but suffering?

Even now, staring at his children, he couldn't find himself believing in either choice. No matter what he did, all he would succeed on is bringing harm to more people.

_He couldn't help anyone._

_He couldn't_ save _anyone._

Corrin's gaze fell on the Yato, neaty set on the table. How pathetic, that the legendary weapon would choose him as the hero to save the world, only to choose someone as pathetic and ill-fated as he. Someone that couldn't even protect the people he cared about most.

_**. . . . .** _

Lucina settled back against the gate she was leaning against, setting aside the rag which she'd used to apply a layer of protective oil to Falchion's crossguard and pommel. While the holy weapon's blade itself never rusted or grew dull with the passage of time, the metal of its other parts held no such immunity. Turning the weapon in her hands, she examined it carefully, making sure she did not miss a spot before returning it to its sheath.

Besides her, Robin and Ophelia talked amongst themselves, even as the crimson haired girl excitedly flipped through the pages of the tome Robin was in the middle of explaining to her. They had been at it for some time, discussing magic and it's finer points in an effort to pass the time while they waited for the girl's parents to return from their other duties.

In the battles wake, things had somehow become even more chaotic than they had before. With the routing of the enemy forces came the tasks of regrouping their forces, surveying the damage caused by the fighting, and planning their next move. And that was not even taking into account the nearly four thousand civilians displaced by the initial attack and the flooding of the valley. Nor did it count the matter of the dead. While all the members of Corrin's group had survived, more than half of the accompanying Nohrian soldiers had been killed in the fighting.

Joining them were the unknown count of those slain as they tried to flee their homes in the assault of the town. Those who'd they been too late to save.

Lucina grimaced, pushing aside the thought lest she dwell on it further. Hard as it was to ignore the loss of life, it was important to focus instead on what could be done to protect those still alive. To let the weight of the dead swallow you… that was to allow yourself to give into despair.

She sighed, shaking her head. Not that she nor her husband had much to contribute with the battle's close. They'd exchanged only a handful of words with Severa, Owain, and Inigo soon after the fighting had ceased, the former two taking only the time needed to ensure their daughter was alright before being forced to run off again to aid their respective liege lords in the seemingly endless gauntlet of administrative tasks facing the army. So it was that she and Robin had been left alone with Ophelia in tow, while the others set to work.

Not that either of them particularly minded. As much as Lucina wished there was something she could do to help, a sentiment she knew Robin shared, the work now relied on a knowledge of this land and it's politics that both of them sorely lacked. In this regard they would likely prove more hindrance than aid were they to meddle with affairs. Best then to stay out of the way for the time, at least until things had settled somewhat.

Besides, it had given them the opportunity to spend some time getting to know Ophelia a bit better, given she was family after all. However, what had started as simply chatting about matters of minor importance quickly shifted to the topic of a broader discussion about the study of magic, a topic Lucina found herself struggling to follow, let alone contribute in any meaningful way. Still, it was plain that this was a topic Ophelia was immensely fond of. Quite knowledgeable too, given how more impressed Robin seemed to become the longer their discussion continued.

But, again, of it's content Lucina had trouble following. From what she understood, the two were currently locked in discussion about the differences between the practices of magic between their two worlds. It seemed, or at least from how Robin described it, where their own world's spellcasting had developed into three distinct schools of Light, Dark, and Anima spells, with the later further grouped into the three sub-schools of fire, wind, and thunder, no such distinctions existed in this world. In many ways the types of spells here were both more varied but also less refined, with Ophelia's accounts giving many examples of a melding of elemental magic with either light or dark magic.

"So in ancient times, gods are said to have descended into the mortal realm, and actually used a method of transferring their power into weapons and tomes, that would only work properly if used by the people the gods have forged a blood pact with," Robin explained, likely talking about the tales of a far off land that Lucina could only recall from memories of her history studies as a young child.

"Oh, a most sacred ritual, for mere mortals to have the blood of the very gods flowing through their veins, drawing upon the magnificent power of the cosmic forces through such a means," Ophelia said with a giddy voice.

Robin chuckled a little, nodding his head. "From what I've been able to gather, your world has a similar method, using the Dragon Veins. It's proof of the royal bloodline. However, these weapons were even more special as these weapons could only be used if the blood within the person was stronger than others," Robin explained further. "The only way to identify this is if they carried a mark of the very god that made the pact with their ancestor."

"A mark of the chosen one!" Lucina stared at Ophelia with widened eyes as Ophelia practically squealed at saying the 'chosen one'. She must clearly have great love for the phrase.

"Ophelia, stop before you end up overwhelming Robin," the voice of a certain snarky redhead they all knew cut in. Turning her gaze, Lucina noticed Severa and Owain. Inigo was no-where in sight, though she imagined he had merely opted to continue aiding in the goings-ons while the other two went to collect their daughter.

Ophelia immediately leapt to her feet, wrapping her arms around her parents.

"Mother. Father. This is incredible! The amount of knowledge Robin possesses for this otherworldly magic that I have never witnessed through the many libraries of the realm. Perhaps the stars have guided for us to meet, where he shall guide me in the ways of magic to rise beyond the realm of mortals, and embrace that which is only known to the gods," Ophelia declared, though it was clear that only Owain seemed to have gotten the gist of it.

"Aha, I see. So you refer to the ancient weapons of Jugdral. Then listen to this, one of those ancient weapons is known as the mighty demon blade, Missiletainn!" Owain spoke, adding to the conversation.

Robin winced at the mention of the weapon, a sigh falling from his throat. "You do know it's pronounced differently, right? I thought we covered this," he muttered, far too quietly for either Owain or Ophelia to pay him any heed. Seeing this, he instead turned Lucina's way, his eyes pleading her to save him from the explosion that was about to be released by the parent and child.

Ophelia seemed to realize the term. "The very tome that I have named? Or the weapon that you had said to have wielded?" The girl asked as she held up the very tome in question.

"Not quite. The blade that I once wielded was a mere imitation of the true weapon. The true Missiletainn is-"

"Okay, that's enough!" Severa declared, stopping the conversation from going any further, much to Lucina and her husband's relief. There was no telling how long Owain would talk whenever he got going. But with two of them? That was rather… worrisome.

Severa then turned to face Lucina and also made a glance to Robin. "As for you two, you should really get ready soon. Lord Xander, Lady Camilla, Lord Leo, and Lady Elise want to speak to you." She sighed, and then, rolling her eyes added, " _Someone_ was supposed to be the one to tell you, but he pawned it off on us instead." She sighed again. It didn't take much for Lucina to grasp who she was referring too. "Right, job done. It's your problem now. Oh, and word of advice: try not to get on Lady Camilla's bad side. Trust me."

Lucina frowned. There was something about the warning tone Severa took on that definitely told her that it would be wise to hold those words close to heart.

"Indeed, and with that, we should make our exit. Come, Ophelia, we should go speak more of the ancient legend of the demon blade," Owain stated to his daughter, his daughter nodding vigorously, and they began to leave.

Sensing the window of opportunity beginning to close, Lucina inhaled deeply before standing up. "Wait!"

Everyone stopped and turned to look at her. The princess noticed too that her husband had also turned his gaze to her, a look of curiosity filling his eyes. Lucina began to clear her throat, wanting to maintain herself.

"Um… I was wondering if Severa and Owain could stay for a bit. There's something I've been meaning to say. In private" Lucina explained, her gaze flicking over to Ophelia.

Owain and Severa gave glances at each other and then to everyone else, and judging from how they looked at Robin, as if asking what this was about. But a short shake of the head from Robin and his equally surprised expression quickly seemed to squelch that notion.

"Very well. Ophelia, we shall be with you soon enough, but until then, please wait in your room," Owain declared.

"But dad," Ophelia pouted.

"We won't be long, dear. So please wait for us," Severa assured, as Ophelia surrendered and thus walked away, though was clearly still rather pouty as she left.

Now that it was just the four of them, all eyes were directed at Lucina. It was nerve wracking, so worried about what she must now say to them, not wishing to cause any more trouble between them. Perhaps it would be easier if… no… she was not about to back out now.

"So… what is it?" Severa asked.

"Severa…" Lucina began, looking at her friend who, despite looking so different, was still one of her closest friends, and then towards Owain, her cousin that she's known almost as long as her little sister. "Owain… I wanted to say something for a while since the last battle…"

Lucina breathed deeply. Then, suddenly she moved, bowing to both of them. "I'm sorry."

Silence.

Slowly Lucina raised her head up, finding looks of utter confusion plastered on both her friends' faces. Robin's too, for that matter.

"Why are you apologizing?" Owain asked, his voice dropping from his usual manner of speech to one of a completely normal volume and tone.

"The truth is, I realize that I've been too harsh on both of you for placing Ophelia in the Deeprealm," Lucina finally stated.

Robin's expression changed first, his confused look shifting to one of realization, the pieces beginning to fall into place for him. Owain and Severa, on the other hand, wore expression of those still processing what Lucina was saying. Which, given their displeased frowns, was an effort that their own sore feelings on the topic likely hammpered.

Before either could say another word, Lucina continued. "When I learned how you left Ophelia in the Deeprealms, I was angered and upset, even _insulted_ , that you would do that to Ophelia, despite how the three of us grew up having lost our families. To me, realizing that you left your child in another place so you could fight, where for the child it was years and for you it was mere moments, I felt as if you were subjecting your own child to the same pain that we had gone through, and that… I couldn't stand that."

Even now, Lucina felt immense anger towards the idea of leaving one's child in a realm where time made them grow up far too fast.

Owain and Severa remained silent, clearly waiting for more.

"But… now I understand. You love Ophelia with all your heart. The way you were ready to keep Ophelia from the last battle when Robin suggested using her, I realized that we were, no, _I_ was far too harsh with you, and I began to realize… you never _wanted_ to place your daughter there, but you must have done it because there was absolutely no other choice in the matter."

"O… c… rse…" Severa muttered that Lucina couldn't quite catch. It was then she noticed that the scarlet haired mercenary was shaking for a moment. Severa blinked, revealing tears glistening in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. "Of course we never wanted to! Do you realize how I had to worry that if I died in the war, Ophelia would end up just like how I was? And knowing that I couldn't spend time with her as she grew up, I hated that! No one in this army ever wanted to have their child grow up so fast. Least of all us!"

As she said that, her voice began to break into sobs, Owain immediately wrapping an arm around her in comfort, his eyes showing his more serious self.

"I know… and I saw with my own eyes that even though time flowed differently for you both, that didn't stop you from showing me that the bond between you that you all share is as strong as any other family. The love and affection you have for Ophelia is the same that Robin and I have for Morgan and Marc," Lucina continued, before giving them a smile, tears beginning to form in her own eyes. "And I'm proud of you both."

Stealing a glance at Robin, her husband only gave her a smile, but said nothing, as if not wanting to step in.

"Of… Of course we do," Severa replied between her sobs. "We love Ophelia, and we're never going to let her be apart from us again."

Owain nodded. "Lucina, we know how hard it was living without our parents, especially in the world we once lived in. However, we know that even if there wasn't a choice, sending our daughter to the Deeprealm was the hardest thing to do, and even we didn't think it was the right choice," he admitted, but his eyes showed nothing but resolve. "But we'll spend every remaining moment we have in our lives to make up for that!"

"Yes… perhaps that's the most anyone could ask for," Lucina remarked, slowly walking towards the two, embracing them both. "Perhaps the _act_ itself might have been wrong… but the love is true."

"Lucina… thank you," Severa muttered, before Lucina let go of them, watching them smiling more brightly than before as they turned to leave.

Once they were gone, Lucina tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, slowly feeling someone pulling her against their chest. "You did great, Lucina…" her husband muttered.

"I'm glad I was able to say my part…" she twisted around, placing a hand on his arm as she met her husband's gaze with her own. "Perhaps it's not enough to make up for what we said before but-"

Robin silenced her with a shake of his head, the smile at his lips deepening. "Lucina, I couldn't top that even if I tried. I should apologize to them later as well, but I think you carried that apology for the both of us," Robin replied, his voice filled with pride.

Lucina opened her mouth to say more, only to stop as the sound of clinking armor and approaching footsteps filled the air. At once the two leapt away from one another, snapping their arms down to their sides, lest others come upon them as they had been moments before. While neither of them were afraid to show affection for one-another, least not as they had in the past, such overt public displays felt… awkward, when others were there to witness them.

Turning to its source, the two saw that it was all four members of the Nohrian royal family that were approaching them now, just as Severa had warned. At their head walked Xander, with Camilia, Leo, and Elise trailing a few steps behind. Coming to a stop before them, the eldest prince came to a complete stop, holding up a hand to signal for his siblings to do the same.

Silence hung in the air as the the two groups stood opposite from one another, a palpable tension filling the empty space between them. A second, maybe more, passed as neither party made a move. Then, taking half a step forward and folding his arms behind his back, Xander broke the silence.

"I am sorry if we are interrupting anything, but I must ask that we have some of your time. In private," Xander announced, eyeing them each in turn with his piercing gaze. The other three royals remained silent, standing in place either side of their older brother.

Lucina and Robin exchanged a worried glance. They knew this conversation would be coming, and it was one that both were unsure what it would mean for them. While it was unlikely that they were in any real danger, there was a real possibility the Nohrian royal family did not exactly… agree with how Robin's strategy had played out.

For Robin's part, he tried to follow up his own nervous gaze with a reassuring smile, before turning to the four royals to nod in acceptance of their request. Lucina mirrored this, dipping her chin in affirmative as well.

Turning away, Xander led them through the keep, coming to a small building at the edge of the main ring of the keep. Following him inside, they found themselves in a small, cramped room with a single table at it's center. Bookshelves lined the walls, marking it's purpose as either a library or records room.

Motioning to a spot on one side of the table, Xander and the three other royals moved into place on the side opposite of it. The room stood dreadfully silent, the only sound that of their own movements and the steady rhythm of their breathing The wooden flood board creaked under foot as Lucina and her husband took up spots where Xander had indicated, facing him as they waited.

_Silence._

Then, at least, Xander cleared his throat and began.

"After today's events, it is important that we discuss the part the two of you played in it," Xander started, his expression impassive. Like a statue he seemed, with nothing about his stance or features giving away anything of what he was thinking. He paused for a long while, standing utterly still for the span of several heartbeats. Then, he seemed to relax, if only ever so slightly, and continued. "I will not mince words: if it was not for your actions I do not believe any of us would yet live. For that, you have us in your debt." The Nohrian lord lifted one arm over his chest, bowing his head and shoulders to them in graciousness.

So unexpected was the gesture, Lucina found herself staring back dumbfounded. She glanced to Robin, wishing to confirm if he was seeing the same as she, only to be faced with a stunned expression that was a mirror of her own.

"I… you…" Robin muttered, so quietly that Lucina was certain only she was close enough to have heard him. This certainly was not the way they had expected this to go.

"We're fortunate to have had your aid. Just think, what might have happened if not for your little plan. Especially with my poor dear Corrin separated from the rest of us in the fighting," Camilia added in agreement with her brother's words.

"Perhaps a bit too reckless in places. I cannot say I approve of the risks taken in the dam's destruction, but… it's effectiveness cannot be denied," Leo added grudgingly, crossing his arms as he spoke. Despite the tinge of harshness in his words, no true malice could be heard behind them, least not any Lucina could find. Perhaps then it was simply a matter of pride on his part, fearing that he'd been overshadowed as a strategist during the battles

"You really pulled our behinds out of the fire. Literally! Well, kind of. There was a whole lot of fire," Elise chimed in, grinning happily.

"I-I…" Lucina started, scrambling to form a proper response. "Thank you, but I am afraid it is Robin who you should be thanking, not I. I cannot take credit for the plan itself, as it was entirely his doing. I merely assisted where I could," Lucina told them, bowing her head respectively in turn.

"She gives me too much credit, honestly," Robin added, blushing slightly at her praise. He gave a small, nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck as he was want to do when uncomfortable. "If anything, you should be thanking your retainers. Without them, well, I was afraid that… well…"

"... that we would not listen to your plan," Xander said, finishing the statement for them. He raised a hand, palm out, as if to silence any concerns that he'd taken offense. Indeed, the barest hint of a knowing smile could now be seen upon his lips. "Do not worry, I am not so prideful that I cannot admit that you speak truthfully. It was only our faith in their judgements that we put our trust in you as well," he nodded to both Robin and Lucina in turn. "Still, as regretful as it may be, I cannot truthfully apologize for our hesitance to fully trust your intentions prior to today. You must understand, treachery and deceit have become an unfortunate reality in these lands as of late. So it was, as I hope you can understand, difficult to simply take you at your words, even with your friends' testimony."

"Besides, you did attempt to kill my darling Corrin before we met you. That was something I couldn't simply let slip by," Camilia added, an almost devious smile curling her lips. "Still, perhaps now I can forgive the matter, even if you did almost get him killed today."

Lucina heard Robin audibly gulp as this comment. "I… I promise you, we never intended any harm to have come to him. We tried to stop him, but the enemy cut us off before we could pursue him onto the dam. We-" Robin started to explain, speaking rapidly to the point of almost sounding frantic.

Xander raised his hand before him once more, silencing the words. "We know full well you cannot be held responsible for how Corrin… conducted himself. Kaze's account of events made it clear that it was by Corrin's own actions that he was put into peril." The prince frowned as he finished, shaking his head solemnly.

"If anything, it shows a lapse on our part. He should not have been allowed near the battle while as… unstable as he's been of late" Leo added.

"He has done this before?" Lucina asked, surprised by the readiness of this admission. From how protective they seemed of their absent sibling, she would have never expected them to freely speak of his actions so… plainly.

Xander shook his head. "Not in the past. But ever since, well… his loss." He closed his eyes, his expression saddening at the mention of Corrin's deceased wife. The others reacted much the same, some more visibly in the case of Elise, who looked to be almost be at the onset of tears, to merely a pained grimace in the case of Leo.

At once Lucina understood. She'd seen it too often in her time. Soldiers who, at the loss of their friends or loved ones, had thrown themselves at the enemy without any regard for their own sakes. Sometimes it was a conscious act of suicide, while in others it seemed they had merely ceased caring if they lived or died. Others simply shut down, driving everyone else away as bitterness and despair claimed their lives.

And evidently, Corrin had befallen this very fate.

"As hard as her death was for all of us, you could imagine that Corrin has taken it harder. To see a loved one disappear before your eyes… that cannot be an easy thing to come to terms with," Xander continued.

Lucina sucked in a sharp breath, her body tensing at the words. For an instant she was thrown back to a day over two years past, to day she'd long since considered one of the worst in her life.

She remembered the sad smile on her husband's face as he dissolved into a thousand motes of light, fading away to nothingness before her eyes.

However, if any of them noticed her reaction, they showed no sign of it. Instead Xander continued, shaking his head. "I apologize. These are our troubles, not yours. Do not burden yourselves with them," he told them, regaining his composure as quickly as it had started to waver. "There is still much to be done today, so this meeting must be drawn to a quick close. After all that happened, it's apparent that you two possess perspectives that cannot be dismissed from here on. Tomorrow I ask that we meet to discuss everything you know about our shared enemy from your own encounters with them, so that we may pool our knowledge in an attempt to find a measure to stop them."

"Of course, I would gladly offer any aid I am able," Robin answered, bowing his head.

Nodding, Xander excused himself, turning to exit the room. Camila followed behind him, pausing only to grin wickedly in Robin's direction. He blanched visibly, eliciting a laugh from the Nohrian princess, before she too departed.

"You do know she is just trying to make you nervous," Lucina muttered in Robin's ear, her husband's breathing a sigh of relief at Camilla's exit.

"I know. It's... Still, something about-"

Before he had a chance to finish the thought, Elise suddenly stepped in front of them. Okay, 'stepped' was perhaps underselling her. 'Leapt' would be a far more accurate word. "Sorry if my big sister was a bit too harsh. I know she wanted to have you both executed when you first showed up, but I know she didn't mean it," Elise told them, grinning happily as spoke. "But she is really thankful. My brother is too, even if he acts so serious."

"Wait, she what?!" Robin asked, his eyes shooting wide once more. "You're joking, right?"

"Oops. I probably shouldn't have said that. Anyhow, thank you both a billion, you did really save us back there. Even if someone is too stubborn to admit it," she turned, sticking out her tongue at Leo, who was still in the middle of gathering his things.

"Again, it was hardly anything worthy of such praise. We merely did our part," Lucina said, despite her best efforts unable to keep the smile from her lips. The girl reminded her so much of her own younger sister, if perhaps with a bit less of the eccentricities and more enthusiasm to make up for it.

"I don't know. I think saving our behinds counts more than a bit," Elise smiled back. "I should probably go, don't want to keep Xander and Camilia waiting on me. Thanks again!" she bowed to each of them in rapid succession, then practically sprinted away, leaving the two alone once more.

"Right… so, shall we-" Robin started to say, speaking up once more.

"Excuse me for a moment."

Before either of them had even the chance to turn towards the door, Leo stepped forward, moving between them and the door. He eyed them both up and down, his gaze in particular lingering on Robin's face, as if trying to read something of his expression. "I apologise, but, Robin, was it?" He asked.

"Um, well, yes, I-"

"I must ask that prior to meeting with my brother, I wish to first spend some time testing the full extent of your knowledge of military strategy and tactics," Leo stated bluntly, interrupting Robin before he could respond fully. "As impressive as your results were today, I must ensure you are _qualified_ to be allowed to make any further decisions that could potentially endanger my own life or those of my family. I hope you understand a little caution on my part."

Now Lucina was certain of her earlier guess regarding the prince's motivation. He seemed almost defensive as he made his request, as if trying to reassure his own standing just as much as he was acting out of genuine concerns.

_It reminds me a bit of Severa. Perhaps as a younger sibling, he feels like he must prove himself_

_compared to them in the same way she does in comparison to her mother,_ Lucina thought.

Still she could not help but take an involuntary step closer to her husband, eyes narrowing as she stared back at the Nohrian prince. Regardless of his reasons, she couldn't exactly be happy with him antagonizing Robin like that, even if only minorly so.

However, if Leo noticed her angry look, he did a very good job of not showing it. His attention was fixed firmly on Robin now, waiting for his response.

Then, at last Robin replied, his own tone perfectly neutral. "I suppose that's fair. Send for me when you wish to begin and I will be sure to be there." Robin bowed his head politely as he finished.

This seemed to satisfy Leo, who nodded sharply before immediately turning away. "Good, I'll hold you to that." The door swung shut behind him.

The instant he had gone, a long drawn out sigh of relief fell from Robin's lips. His shoulders slumped, as if some great tension had been suddenly removed. "Well… he certainly seems to have something to prove," he noted wearily. Evidently he'd picked up on the same vibes as she. "Still… that went far better than expected."

"Yes," Lucina nodded in agreement. "If I may ask, what do you intend to do?"

"Depends on what you are referring to," Robin answered, a small, wry smile slipping through the exhaustion otherwise masking his features. "If you mean right now, I plan to get something to eat. Maybe some sleep after, but I imagine I won't have any choice in the matter considering you're probably going to make me do just that." He chuckled softly at this. "If you meant what about him." He motioned to the door Leo had left by. "I don't know. Going to figure that out as I go."

"Truthfully? I thought you had a plan for everything," Lucina teased. She laughed lightly, wrapping her arm around his as they turned to leave.

"No. The secret is always pretending you have a plan even when you don't. Just need to get everyone to buy it long enough for you to actually come up one," Robin answered, giving a laugh of his own. "Just look at our marriage for proof. I've been winging all of this and just managed to make it this far without messing up."

"Well you've done a very good job at it," Lucina smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Come, it's been a long day. I'll be holding you to that rest bit."

"Yes dear," Robin sighed in his best reluctant tone, kissing her back.

With that they set off for camp, first to the mess hall to grab some much needed refreshment before returning to their tent. Yes even as they walked and talked idly amongst themselves, Lucina found her mind wondering back to the very end of their meeting. To what Xander had said about Corrin.

" _... to see a loved one disappear before your eyes…"_

She knew how that felt. Better than anyone else.

The only difference for her was that Robin had come back.

For Corrin it seemed, fate had yet to show that same kindness.

* * *

 **Character Spotlight:** Owain/Odin

 **Class:** Sorcerer

 **Secondary Classes:** Samurai, Mercenary (S support with Severa/Selena)

 **Skills:** Astra, Death Blow, Quixotic, Vantage, Vengeance

 **Personal Skill:** Aching Blood - If Odin equips a forged weapon with a name that's 12 characters long, he gains a +10 Critical boost.

 **Equipment:** Odin's Grimoire, Mjolnir, Ginnungagap

 **Status:** Alive


	12. Puzzles and Plans

"Perhaps we should look at this from another angle…"

The words echoed softly through the musty record room, muffled by the piles of tomes and scrolls piled on and around the many shelves that ringed the chamber.

"Indeed. There is simply too much deviation in the variables to find any sort of meaningful pattern. Perhaps…" a hand gloved in polished black leather tapped the center of the map, punctuation the speaker's trailing silence.

"Yeah, I definitely think we are working with too many variables here. Might be possible that our enemy's method of travel is more restrictive than we thought."

"Precisely." The tapping on the map ceased. "Solving the puzzle of the Invisible Soldiers' ability to traverse dimensions may be more critical in our efforts than we'd originally thought."

Robin nodded, his eyes fixed firmly on the map even as Leo finished, too lost among his own thoughts to immediately respond. His frown deepened, a sigh falling through his lips. "Only trouble then is getting it right. Even if we get something that fits, it could still be entirely wrong. Then we'd be worse than wandering blind…" He trained off, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "...Still, I don't think either of us expected this to be easy."

"I would have been shocked were it that simple." Leo agreed, a rare smile tugging at his lips, if only for the briefest of moments.

 _How things change,_ Robin mused.

It had been almost three weeks since Leo had, as promised, begun subjecting Robin to a series of tests and scenarios aimed to assess his proficiency as a tactician. The Nohrian prince had started small, posing questions that any competent army lieutenant or captain would answer. Of course, Robin had passed those with no problem. Then they moved onto increasingly complex scenarios. Robin had, perhaps to some bit of frustration on Leo's part, passed those as well. It had been only after a series of a particularly elaborate tests, which he'd likewise passed, that Robin stepped in to suggest an alternative method by which Leo could gauge his abilities, to which the prince had reluctantly agreed.

This method, of course, was the game he and Virion had come up with to conduct mock battles where Robin could hone and practice his strategies, later going on to becoming one of his tools for instructing Morgan in her own training. He'd hoped this would speed up the process a great deal. Not to mention he'd figured it would give him an opportunity to gain some insight on Leo's abilities in return.

A whole day and nine matches later, their final score had come out to six to three in Robin's favor, at which point Leo had been forced to relent, conceding with only hints of lingering reservations that Robin was more than qualified to help lead their army into battle.

Not that it been easy. Despite winning twice as many rounds as the Nohrian prince, each individual match had been close. Leo had won the first two matches, and nearly won the third. It had been through learning about Leo's own abilities and prefered strategies in the early rounds that Robin found himself pulling into the lead.

Leo was certainly his better when it came down coordinating complex, large scale strategies, organizing the deployment of many assets, and overall handling logistics with far greater ease than he could. However, Leo tended towards far more rigid thinking, more inclined to creating contingency plans than adapt to changing situations on the fly. Likewise, he tended towards proven tactics rather than create more out of the box solutions. Then was the matter of his pride, which seemed to get the better of his judgement at times, further hampering his ability to adapt to the flow of battle when at a clear disadvantage.

In the end Robin had feared his victory might have wounded Leo's pride to the point where he ended up resenting him for it, making the prospect of cooperation between them far more difficult. Thankfully, this worry has proven itself unfounded. If anything he'd seemed to have managed to gain the prince's respect in besting him. They'd actually been getting along quite well because of this newfound mutual respect.

 _The fact we share a great deal many of the same interests probably doesn't hurt either,_ Robin mused

Leo's brow furrowed as the last vestiges of his smile faded, his gaze falling distant as he drifted into deep thought. He resumed tapping his finger. Silence reigned for several long moments before the prince once again stirred, lifting his head slightly as he shifted his stance to better face Robin. "So, taking things from the top, our foes have have been focusing their might into small, hit and run raids. Reports from our scouts all confirm these attacks seem less focused on disrupting Nohr's infrastructure or claiming tactical positions, but rather to strike as much fear and confusion as possible. The first attacks fell here," he tapped at an 'X' drawn on the map, indicating a small farming hamlet in southern Nohr, "here," he pointed again, this time to a town southeast of the capitol, "and here," he jabbed a finger towards a third 'X' near the map's center, "all within a few days of the fighting at Vahlsee. After a brief respite, the attacks resumed, falling into a steady pattern of one every few days." Again, he pointed to the markings in turn, indicating the seeming random scattering of markings across the map.

Robin nodded. In total there had been eleven raids in the three weeks that had passed since their last major battle. "-And each time they retreat before any aid can arrive. Same tactic they used back in my world," Robin added grimly. He sighed, the worn wooden table creaking as he gripped its rim. "They're trying to spread our defenses thin: knowing the only way we can engage them were if we garrisoned troops at every township and village in the kingdom, and..."

"And the minute we do that, they begin launching full scale attacks once more, picking off our scattered forces," Leo finished, his frown deepening to a scowl. "I'd consider it foolish for them to try the same strategy used against your home when they must certainly know by now you and Lady Lucina are with us. Except…"

"-Except this time I can't predict where they'll strike next. In my world they were limited by the need to break through the barriers between dimensions. To create a portal both large and stable enough… well, they needed somewhere where those barriers were already pretty weak," Robin explained.

"Precisely," Leo agreed, dipping his head in a sharp nod. "But here they seem capable of traversing great distances through seemingly any water source, adding a great many more avenues for attack."

"And that's only considering known water sources. As we learned at Vahlsee, heavy enough rains can accomplish much the same thing."

"Which unfortunately is data we cannot take into our assessment of their movements, without any reliable way of predicting the weather across the whole of Nohr. Even receiving news regarding it in a timely manner seems out of our reach."

 _Huh… I wonder if…_ Robin shook his head, banishing the thought before it could continue. Certainly now was not the time to consider theoretical spellwork that might accomplish such a task. Something so complicated would certainly take months, maybe years of experimentation and research, making it wholly impractical for their needs. _Still, just to think, having to weave a stable spell over such a great distance would…_

Robin froze dead in place, his mind seizing upon the realization. Gods, was it really that simple? Had they both been overlooking such a crucial, fundamental concept?

"They're still using portals…" Robin whispered aloud, speaking as much to himself as to Leo.

"What was that?" Leo asked, turning to look at him with obvious confusion.

"The Invisible Soldiers, what if they're just using pools of water as a medium for their portals," Robin said, thinking aloud even as the idea took shape in his mind. "Magic flows most freely through the air, right? Solids, or even vast amounts of liquid, can dampen it. What if they are using this to their advantage, helping keep the spellwork from unraveling and escaping into the surrounding area."

At once Leo's eyes widened, immediately grasping what Robin was getting at. "Of course. And since they're not traversing between worlds, far less energy would be necessary. That's not to mention if these phantoms shared some sort of fundamental affinity to water as we'd consider before. Those factors combined would make almost trivial to create large enough portals. Which means..." Leo paused, his expression brightening. It seemed now that he had come to the implications of this hypothesis. "Which means they still face the same limitations as any other gateway, regardless of any advantages concerning the ease," he finished,

"Exactly," Robin said, grinning. _You know, sometimes I am actually pretty clever. Sometimes._ He shook his head slightly, an elated chuckle falling from his lips. "If I'm right… well if I am it means the two of us really are just a couple of fools, missing something so obvious. But more importantly, it means they would be far more limited in what type of water sources they can use."

"Yes. A source with moving waters or those with vast volumes would prove too difficult to create a stable gateway, greatly limiting viable options. Which means we can eliminate a great many potential origin points. A moment…" Reaching for a piece of paper, Leo began hastily sketching down a rough map of the kingdom and surrounding lands, first transcribing the locations of each of the attacks before marking down every lake or marsh indicated on the maps they had found as references.

"There," he announced after several long, painstaking minutes. "It's not perfect, unfortunately, but I believe now we can compare the most likely source of each raid along with the scattered reports of their movements we've received."

Robin peered over Leo's shoulder, whistling softly as he gazed at the rough map. In addition to the markings for water sources and the attacks' targets, he'd even taken the time to trace out lines representing the direction between each location and the closest source, along with additional lines in red ink that Robin could only presume were the aforementioned reported movements seen by those who'd witnessed the raids first hand.

"Notice anything odd?" Leo asked, holding up to sheet of parchment to him.

Robin peered intently, eyes scanning the sketch thoroughly. Then he stopped, a sharp intake of breath, realizing exactly what the Nohrian prince was was referring to. "The observed movements don't match up for the three northernmost attacks," Robin said. "Like all the others they seem to have come from the nearest water, only then departing away from the water source. To the Northeast. But why? The only thing out there is a river, and that's surely flowing too quickly for them to use it..."

"And it's too far east for them to be targeting Windmire directly," Leo agreed. "But, I think I may know what they're attempting. Fitting, considering it's much the opposite of your last plan."

Robin grimaced, a sound somewhere between groan and hiss slipping through clenched teeth. "They're going to dam the river. Even if they just block the river with debris, they'd only need to create a still patch for a day or two at most, gathering enough forces before striking out."

"And then they would have a straight shot for the capital. They are planning to launch a full scale invasion on Windmire," Leo finished, his expression falling grim once more. "And most of the army is with us, with only reserves left behind within the city. At least we can take some comfort in the fact that our forces are no more than a day's march from the river. But..."

"Who knows if that's enough time," Robin finished, a grimace twisting his lips,

"Yes…"

Robin's frown deepened, carefully weighing the options that lay before them. "If we're wrong about this, then we'll be just inviting more attacks," he noted, speaking as much to himself as to Leo. "But…" he trailed off, considering his words carefully, "if we are right, then sitting back and doing nothing would turn out far worse, I fear."

"Yes. It's a risk, but… you are correct, we don't have much of a choice but gamble. Hopefully your luck in that regard will hold," Leo agreed. He scowled, tapping the edge of the table, clearly still mulling over their options. "Still, I don't like this. Even if we prevent this attack, what's to stop them from just resuming their current tactics? While preferable to losing our capitol, the people of Nohr are still suffering from each raid. And with them our position becomes ever more dire. Winter will set in soon, and our land provides little food. If they begin targeting our farmlands while the harvest is yet ongoing…"

"Actually… I've been thinking on that a bit. And if we're right about the portals, I think I have a way of preventing that," Robin announced. He moved around the table, picking through his own piles of notes. Unlike those Leo had made over the past few days, the fruits of Robin's work lay in disorganized heaps. The two of them may share a great many similarities, but organizational skills clearly were not among them.

At last finding what he was looking for, Robin returned to the other side of the table, a stack of parchments in hand and a confident smile on his face

"Alright, here's what I was thinking…"

**. . . . .**

"I don't understand. Why am I remaining behind?" Corrin asked, his voice raising almost to a shout as he finished.

"Corrin, you know the answer to that," Xander replied. The soon to be Nohrian king sighed wearily, looking more tired than Corrin ever remembered him seeming.

"But-" Corrin grimaced, the step he took forward sending a jolt of pain through his side. He gritted his teeth, reflexively clutching the spot.

"For one thing, the fact that you're still healing should be reason enough for you to sit this battle out," Xander noted, eyeing the spot where Corrin had covered his side with a hand. "But no, that is not my only reasoning. It's how you behaved during our last battles that concerns me."

"I'm fine," Corrin hissed, anger tinging his voice as well as the pain.

Over the past few weeks Corrin had spent most of his time in bed, recovering from his injuries he'd sustained in the process of destroying the dam at Vahlsee. Even with healing magic repairing broken bones and closing the worst of his open wounds, he had been slow to heal, his whole body weak and aching at all hours for days on end. It had only been in the past few days that he'd been able to spend any real length of time up and about. However, on the orders of his siblings, Jakob, Felicia, and Flora had kept him quarantined to his quarters. To avoid any _strenuous activity_ they'd explained. Told him he should try to relax until he was fully healed.

He'd hated every moment of it. It reminded him all too keenly of the years spent locked away in the isolated fortress his father had put him in. Despite their excuses, their true intentions were plain enough to him. They just wanted him out of the way so he couldn't cause them more trouble. Not that he could exactly blame them. It seemed like that was all he did nowadays.

So it was that it had come as a surprise when Xander had arrived to meet with him in private. Of course, he'd already visited several times over the past weeks. All of his siblings had. As had most of his friends. But this was different. This was to discuss more serious matters.

 _Least he had the courtesy to come tell me the battle was even happening,_ Corrin thought bitterly, no longer attempting to quell his growing distaste for the whole situation. Sure, Xander had explained what was happening: how Leo and Robin had figured out what their foe's' next move would be and that even now their army was preparing to march north to stop them. But he'd only told him about it as a formality. No, the real reason for this meeting was so Xander could chastise him like some misbehaving child. To chew him out for his reckless behavior. To finally explain the reason he'd already been forced to remain here away from everyone else.

"No, you aren't _fine_. Your actions last battle made that all too clear," Xander countered. He crossed his arms over his chest, his expression composed and stern as he looked at Corrin. "Twice now you've charged headfirst into peril, letting yourself be surrounded and cut off from your allies. You've been reckless before, but never have I seen you act so in complete disregard for your own safety, let alone the safety of others."

"So?" Corrin asked, not even bothering to hide the harshness of his tone. "It's not like I put anyone else in danger this time. Last I checked, I wasn't in command of anyone at Vahlsee, so don't give me anything about not acting like a leader. Because I'm not. Not anymore. You already saw to that, remember?"

"Gods, Corrin…" Xander closed his eyes, grinding his clenched jaw as he stood in stoic, only his eyes showing the frustration that seemed to be taking hold of him. "This isn't about that. This is about you. You could have died, Corrin. You must realize that. But that's the problem, isn't it? You don't care if you live or die"

"I'm fine," Corrin repeated, his voice falling to almost a growl.

"You say that. But you aren't. Do you even known what people have said about you? Everyone who saw you fighting out there reported the same thing: that you aren't trying to defend yourself from incoming blows! That you only seem to care about killing as many of those things as you can."

"I'm fine," Corrin repeated a third and final time, screaming the words this time.

"Corrin, look at yourself. You're a mess. You barely sleep or eat. Every time we've tried to talk to you, we have to struggle just to get even the briefest response. You're hurting and you won't even admit it," Xander told him. "Which is why you're staying behind. It is plain that you are not well enough to take part in any fighting, for the sake of your own well being."

"So what then?" Corrin snapped, taking another step forward. He grimaced again as the sudden movement sent another spike of pain stabbing through his ribs. Only this time he ignored it, the flash of anger that accompanied his outburst numbing the pain. "I'm not going to sit around here when everyone else puts their lives at risk! I won't!"

"And what are we supposed to do, just let you run off to get hurt again? Or worse?" Xander countered, his gaze hardening as he looked Corrin dead in the eyes, not budging a single inch.

"Try and stop me. I refuse to be treated like… like some child! I'm tired of everyone deciding they know what's best for me. Well you don't. None of you know what I went through!" he screamed back, his rage boiling over.

"Corrin, for your own good, I order you to stand down," Xander told him, raising his own voice to a shout now. He hands clutched, his brow drawing tight. "I will have you thrown into a cell if I must. As your future king, I command you to stop. Right. Now."

"Will you now?" Corrin asked, an almost hysterical laugh falling from his lips, its sound poisoned with a bitter tinge. "Why not just lock me away in my castle, maybe then send me off to die when I'm no longer needed. That's what father did, so why not pick up where he left off!" Corrin spat the final world, his expression twisting to a snarl as his barely contained rage boiled over. A haze of red descended over his vision, his heart racing, his breathing coming in ragged, almost primal heaves. He reveled in it's feeling, in letting it all out, to stop keeping it all contained.

He was tired. Tired of everyone treating him like a little kid. Treating him just like a tool. He'd fought for them. Killed for them, sending so many to their graves that it neared on an atrocity. And for what? To be tossed aside now that he was no longer needed? Like he was never wanted?

 _They never cared,_ the thought echoed in the corners of his mind, adding fuel to the fire. _They used you. Just like Azura was used. A sacrifice for their greater good._

Silence.

It was only then that Corrin realized that Xander was staring at him, his expression one of shock. His mouth hung slightly open, his skin having turned almost pale. But worst of all was the look of pain and guilt in his eyes, carrying the look of one unable to believe what they'd witnessed.

All at once, Corrin's anger vanished, realizing to his horror what he'd said. Of all his siblings, Xander one the only who remembered his father from the time before his corruption and decent into madness. He'd been the one who'd had the most difficulty accepting what had happened, and so carried the most guilt for not taking action when the truth had finally been revealed. The truth that the Nohrian King had been long dead, and that only a mockery had remained had shaken Xander to his core.

And Corrin had just accused him of being no better than the very monster who'd taken their father's form.

"I didn't… I didn't mean to… I…" Corrin swallowed hard, his words catching in his throat. "Xander, I'm-"

"Enough," Xander snapped, silencing with a sudden glare. In an instant the prince's expression had changed, disbelief replaced with a hard, impassive mask. "We can resume this conversation once the battle is won. Until then, you will remain in your quarters. Guards will be placed to prevent you from bringing any harm to yourself. Do, I make myself clear?"

"Xander, I…" Corrin took a step forward, almost pleading now. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"I'm not going to let you get yourself killed, Corrin. This is for your own good," with that Xander turned away, his armor clanking and boots thudding as he left the room. He stopped, giving one last second's glance over his shoulder. Then he stepped through the doorway, shutting it hard behind him.

For several long moments Corrin stood there motionless, the whole of his being feeling as though it had been covered in a sheet of ice.

"Why?!" Corrin screamed, suddenly throwing himself forward. He seized the edge of the dining table, upending it with a violent wrenching throw. A boom shook the treetop home as the table crashed down into the wooden floorboard, glass and ceramics shattering as it's contents fell in a scattered heap. Snatching up the single intact teacup from where it had become entangled in the tablecover, Corrin spun around, another scream echoing through the chamber as he threw it with all his strength. The cup slammed into the wall, shattering it into a hail of glistening shards that sprayed back to settle across the floor.

The cry became a howling scream as Corrin fell to his knees, clutching at his face with both hands.

All he wanted was to keep everyone safe.

All he wanted was for no one else to die.

Yet all he'd done was lash out at one of the very people he still cared about. Worse, he'd only proven Xander's fears true. He'd ruined any chance he had of convincing him to let him take part in the battle. Ruined any chance of being trusted with that responsibility ever again.

He wouldn't be there to protect them. If something happened, if any of them got hurt, it would be because he wasn't there.

It would be all his fault.

 _No matter what I do, I mess things up._ Corrin shook his head from side to side, a sob wracking his chest. _Now I can't even keep them safe._

* * *

 **Character Spotlight:** Leo

 **Class:** Darknight

 **Secondary Classes:** Troubadour, Cavalier (A* with Xander)

 **Skills:** Luna, Vengeance, Bowbreaker, Tomebreaker, Seal Magic

 **Personal Skill:** Pragmatic - If the enemy's HP is not full, the user deals 3 more damage and receives 1 less damage.

 **Equipment** : Brynhildr

 **Status:** Alive


	13. Flickering Flame

"Lord Xander, Lord Leo, Sir Robin, the scouts have just reported back," announced the soldier who'd hurried over but moments before, falling into attention as he caught his breath. "Upon arriving at the riverbank to the west they say they found that the waters have fallen several feet, leaving much of the riverbed as little more than fields of mud and rock. We're still waiting for those sent to the river's far eastern neck to report back."

Nodding in thanks, Xander quickly dismissed the soldier, ordering him to report back when the other scouts returned. He gripped his reins tighter, falling silent until the man had gone, only then releasing his pent up breath.

"Well, good news is it looks like Leo and I didn't sent us on a wild goose chase after all," Robin noted, frowning pensively. He wasn't quite sure if he should feel happy about that or not. Afterall, being right meant that they'd soon be risking life and limb in yet another large scale battle. _And we barely survived the last one as it is_

"Indeed. We're fortunate the two of you guessed out our enemy's plan when you did. If you hadn't, Windmire would be completely exposed with the majority of our forces leagues away," Xander responded.

Robin nodded in agreement. A moment passed in silence before he straightened in his saddle, voicing the other thought that had come to mind. "Also, 'Sir Robin'? I don't recall ever being a knight."

"Easiest way to explain to the troops why you're giving orders was to claim you were of some degree of nobility," Leo explained. Even as he spoke he didn't so much as glance Robin's way, his gaze fixed firmly ahead, scanning the landscape stretching before them

 _Makes sense I suppose,_ Robin thought. From what he'd gathered from their brief time traveling with the Nohrian army, the nation held a far more rigid distinctions among social castes, at least when compared to Ylisse. Authority of the armed forces was held exclusively by the nobility except for in the lowest ranks of leadership. Those of more common birth who managed to distinguished themselves could expect to be granted a knighthood or some other low ranking title before being allowed to further climb in the military hierarchy.

 _If I think about it, I suppose I_ _technically_ _am a noble. Royalty even, between that fact that my father was the Plegian King and my marriage to Lucina. Not that either really make a strong case for that,_ he mused. _How does it even work with Lucina being from another timeline. Am I royalty only in her world?_ Robin felt a smile tug at his lips, amused by the thought. _Not that it really matters in the end of the day. Lucina and I have long since-"_

"Hold," Leo said suddenly, holding out his arm in motion for the two others to slow. Robin and Xander both reined in their horses, slowing their pace. Following Leo's gaze, Robin spied several horses riding towards them from the east, their drab colors marking them as the other returning scouts.

Several moments passed until the horsemen reached their forces, followed by few more before the same soldier from before arrived to report what had been found. The river further east seemed to have stopped flowing as quickly, rising high above normal levels.

"Sounds like we sent them far enough east, avoiding the enemy's forces and arriving past where they dammed the river," Robin said.

"Indeed. From their reports, we should be able to get a rough estimate of where the enemy has gathered," Leo agreed, finally turning to look their way. "At our current heading we should arrive at the river within the hour. More or less should we adjust."

The two tacticians quickly discussed the matter among themselves before relaying the information to Xander. The Nohrian commander then ordered the army to turn slightly to the east. A brief pause followed, the army moving from marching formation into more structured battle lines.

Robin dismounted the horse he'd been lent, handing the reins to a nearby aid, following the example of those who would be fighting on foot. "Right, so, we stick to the plan then?" Robin asked, glancing to Xander and Leo each in turn.

"Yes. Best of luck directing our movements here. I must hurry to get into my own position," Leo said. Without delay he turned his horse, riding off towards the army's left flank.

"You should probably join the others. I can manage things here," Xander told him.

Nodding, Robin turned to depart, setting off to join the others. As he wound his way through the forming lines of men, he once more went over his mental checklist of the forces they'd gathers.

_A thousand soldiers at our disposal disposal. Five-hundred footmen. Two-thirds of those have lances, the rest are swordsmen.. A hundred-fifty cavalrymen. A hundred armored knights. Two hundred archers. A handful of mages, clerics, mounted knights, and wyvern riders each…_

He let the thought trail off as he spied Lucina among the gathered soldiers. She looked up, eyes meeting his as he hurried over.

"How did it go?"

"We're close. Everyone else is getting into position now," he answered. He scanned the troops nearby, frowning slightly. "I would have thought you'd be with the other infantry. Not that I am complaining, but Leo had been the one handling deployments, so I assumed…"

"Someone needed to remain close at hand and keep you away from harm," Lucina answered. She took a step closer, placing a hand on his arm, lifting her chin slightly to meet his gaze. "I may also have asked Lady Camila and Lady Elise to ask their brother if I could be given this assignment."

"Oh, that explains it then," Robin said, allowing himself a brief smile. He took a half step forward, leaning close as he draped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm glad you did. There's no one else I'd rather have watching my back." He kissed her on gently on the forehead, her cheeks flushing red in immediate response.

"Nor would I."

A long moment passed as they stood there, enjoying the simple closeness for what little time was allowed. Then the sounds of footsteps and rattling armor started all around them, signaling that the moment had ended. Robin sighed softly, reluctantly letting his arms slip from his wife's shoulders, the two of them stepping back.

"Probably shouldn't keep standing here," Robin noted, eyeing the soldiers who'd once again begun to march around them.

"Yes," Lucina agreed. She smiled gently, then turned to join the tide of marching men and women. "Let us tarry no longer."

Stepping alongside her, Robin began marching towards the battlefield, his mind once again slipping back to his mental checklist. He had to be sure he got it right. Anything but could prove fatal on the battlefield.

_A thousand soldiers in total. Five-hundred footmen, two-hundred archers..._

. . . . .

With a chorus of cries the Nohrian front lines charged down the hill that lead to the craggy plain that stretched before the river's shore. To meet them surged a tide of flickering shadows and violet flames. Steel clashed, drowning the voices in the tides of battle.

"Archers!" Robin shouted. Behind him bow strings twanged from the line of archers positions on the hill behind them. A hail of arrows sailed high overhead, raining down behind where the two armies met, thinning the ranks of phantoms moving to replace those that fell in front.

Then came the cavalry, Xander riding at their head. They crashed into the enemy's left flank, buckling the lines inward and sweeping them aside. At that very moment a detachment of armored knights began their push along the right flank, driving the front lines inward. Hemmed on two fronts, the Invisible Soldiers began to give ground, slowly but surely falling back towards the waters.

_So far so good._

Robin scanned the battlefield from his position on the hill's crest, surveying the flow of the fighting as it progressed. In particular he watched the river further beyond, it's still waters seeming to glow with some unseen power. Further down the river on both sides loomed piles of trees, dirt, and stone, blocking the river's flow. From the size he could only guess that spells aided in so quickly damming such a mighty river. Even then, the backed up water still flowing from upstream would inevitably break though. However, it would take time, perhaps hours if not a full day or two. Plenty of time for the enemy to amass an invasion force large enough to assault the Nohrian capitol.

 _Still, we're fortunate that the portal has already been established. We didn't arrive too soon,_ Robin noted. In other circumstances this would have been a bad thing, but in this case the portal needed to be established for his and Leo's plan to work. Rather, in fact, their entire plan hinged on it. Of course, they'd taken that possibility into account: with the contingency being to drag out of the fighting as long as possible until the enemy was forced to call reinforcements. That would have been costly however, which was all enough reason for him to be glad with this turn of events.

 _Now, what's your next move_ ,he mused, directing the thought at the Invisible Soldier's unseen and unknown leader.

No sooner had the thought taken shape, Robin received his answer. For an instant the water seemed to flash brightly, before a sudden darkness swept through its depths. Up and out through the shores it flowed, a mass of silhouetted figures wreathed in ghostly flame. The shadows split off into two forces, the first moving to reinforce the front lines while the other formed up ranks. From the size Robin guessed this group was at least three hundred strong, but between the distance and the indistinct forms of the phantoms, it was hard to tell.

The mass of Invisible Soldiers shifted, bows raised high as they loosed their own volley of arrows. A cloud of missiles over three times the size of the one fired by the Nohrian archers but moments before rained down in the infantry's front ranks. Men screamed as arrows found gaps in armor, at least several dozen falling while the rest covered themselves with their shields.

Then came the phantom reinforcements, joining those still locked in combat at the center of the fields. The Nohrian advance stalled, all momentum lost as the second volley came, this time killing fewer infantrymen, but severely hampering their progress as attention turned to covering themselves with shields rather than pushing forward.

Robin grimaced, his hand gripping his sword. Every instinct urged him to move forward and joining the fighting. It felt cowardly to just stand here and watch as the tides turned against the men placed under his command. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucina do the same, a pained expression on her face. But she didn't move forward, for she knew as well as he did that they needed to hold their ground. Now was not the time to act. Not yet.

Within moments the Nohrian front lines began to falter completely, having lost all momentum as the renewed waves of phantoms surged forward, meeting in another frantic clash of ringing steel. Arrows continued to rain in volley's, forcing the Nohrian soldiers further behind to cover themselves with their shields, slowing their ability to move to fill in gaps where soldiers in the front lines fell.

Slowly the Nohrian line began to buckle, soldiers forced back by the relentless waves of invisible foes that crashed against them one after another.

Then a cry went out through the army. From the water rose several larger shapes, each dragged into position by a score of phantom soldiers. Even as they watched orbs of fire seemed to light just above each of the objects, flames dancing with an unnatural crimson-violet hue. At once Robin recognized them as the same siege engines that had been used at Vahlsee to decimate the Nohrian forces. Evidently the enemy intended to do the same once more, taking advantage of their ability to easily bring heavy armaments in from their own world.

"Fall back!" Robin shouted, the cry echoed from further down where Xander fought closer to the front. At once any attempt to hold the enemy back was abandoned, many of the Nohrian soldiers turning back in full retreat, barely keeping a semblance of any organized effort as they pulled out.

Then the first barrage fell.

Fire erupted along the front lines. Many of the Nohrians who'd lagged behind were caught in the bombardment, consumed in the inferno along with much of the Invisible Soldier's own front lines. In normal circumstances such disregard for one's own forces would have shocked Robin, but he knew all too well that the phantoms were entirely expendable, able to be instantly replenished from a seemingly endless stock of reinforcement.

The already disorganized Nohrians fell into complete chaos as men fought desperately to retreat beyond the siege engine's range. Within moments they'd lost almost all the ground they'd gained during the initial fighting, with the retreat showing no sign of slowing. And through it all the phantom army advanced, moving with renewed fervor as they moved to complete the Nohrian army's route. The siege engines were once again drawn forward, away from the relative safety near the water's banks and into the plains the Nohrian army had once occupied.

A smile curled across Robin's lips, whispering a single word so quietly that only he could hear.

"Checkmate."

Distantly there was the sound of loosed arrows, burning streaks arching into the sky. The volley came not from the enemy, but from the opposite side of the river. Flashes of light burst forth, a barrage of spells slamming down among the pursuing enemy an instant before the arrows fell.

Columns of fire exploded from the enemy lines one after another in a chain reaction, until the space before them was nothing but a wall of roaring fire and raining embers. High overhead suddenly soared a score of wyvern riders bearing Nohrian colors, loosing small barrels that erupted into new pockets of flame wherever they landed.

Confusion overtook the phantoms hosts. Those that made it out of the sudden inferno alive were scattered and disorganized. Their entire advance halted, all cohesion completely lost!

The fires only lasted a few moments, quickly dying down to isolated pockets of still burning fuel. However, this was all the Nohrians needed to put the rest of the plan into action.

Smoothly the fleeing lines of Nohrians wheeled around, far quicker than a force that seemed to be in such complete disarray should have been able. The front parted as the soldiers behind, fresh and having yet to see any direct combat so far in the battle, charged forward, sweeping the scattered enemy back. Another volley of spells and arrows came from the other side of the river, this time aimed at the Invisible Soldiers closer to the water's shore, felling scores of the disorganized phantoms before they could react to the sudden turn the battle had taken. It was now their turn to fall into retreat, the siege engines quickly forgotten as their operators fled. Within moment the Nohrians had recaptured their lost ground, pushing even further beyond, back and back towards the river's bank.

Robin's plan had gone off perfectly. Though he could not take full credit for that, as it had been as much Leo's idea as it had been his own.

On their way to the battle, riders had been sent out to every nearby town they could reach, bringing back barrels of oil, sawdust, flour, and any other flammable material they could find. They had been spread among the Nohrian forces, carried with them during their initial push. As soon as the siege engines had appeared and the call for retreat had been made, they'd planted the fuel among the battlefield, either dumped out or left in larger caches. As expected, the Invisible Soldiers had failed to take notice of the barrels and crates left behind, so focused on their apparent victory.

That had been the enemy's first mistake. The second had been abandoning the far side of the river to fully engage the Nohrian army arrayed against them, leaving only a merger force there to hold that position. That was when the second force under Leo's command had moved into position. Before the battle had even begun, the Nohrian prince had taken nearly two-thirds of their two-hundred of their archers, along with several of their mages, a large portion of their cavalry, and all of their wyvern riders to the west, crossing the river where it had fallen low and coming around to the opposite side of the river. As soon as the main Nohrian force had retreated beyond the planted fuel caches, they archers had loosed a volley a arrows dipped in burning pitch, joined with fire magic courtesy of their mages, which had ignited the fuel and set off the whole chain reaction. The wyvern riders dropping additional barrels of oil had been merely for safe measure, helping to spread the inferno to wherever the caches had failed to ignite.

The end results had been disastrous for the phantom hosts. While the sawdust and flour burned quickly, creating large bursts of flame that caused little real damage, the oil fires had consumed much of the advancing forces. But more importantly the explosions had proved large and flashy enough to disorientate the enemy, allowing them to be quickly overwhelmed.

The plan had taken inspiration from the time when Robin had set the Shepherd's own ships alight during their voyage to Valm, with a few added flares based on the different circumstances of the battle.

Now it was time for phase two of the plan to begin. Up until now, Xander had been in charge of directing the flow of the battle from near the front lines to avoid suspicion that their entire initial push had been little more than a ruse. But now it was Robin's turn to take the lead and move to link up with the second, true advance.

"Let's go," he said, turning to Lucina. "We need to hurry before they can call enough reinforcements to slow us down.. We're likely to have only one real shot at this."

As if on queue, the waters before them seems to shimmer slightly, dark shadows creeping out from the shores on both sides, melding with the darkened fields between the Nohrian forces and their goals.

"So yeah, before that happens a few more times," Robin added. From the size of the dammed section of river he guessed their advance could push through at least two or three more waves worth of reinforcements, then maybe hold off another one or two while he and the other mages set to work. It would certainly be close.

"Never a dull moment," Lucina said, Falchion ringing out as it cleared it's sheath.

"Were we ever that lucky," Robin agreed, a wry smile curling against his lips. Drawing his own blade he started forward, his wife falling into step alongside as they rushed forward to join the soldiers pushing towards the shore. Behind him came the mages who'd been placed directly under his command, several of Corrin's own group among them.

_Right, now that the easy part's out of the way, the real battle finally begins._

**. . . . .**

"Dammit!"

Corrin slammed his fist into the wooden beam at the center of his home, the support creaking with the impact. Pain shot up his arm, but he ignored it. He squeezed his eyes shut, leaning forward to press his head against the wood's polished surface.

_Why?_

Warm blood trailed down his fingertips from his torn knuckles, a single drop splashing against the floor.

_Why was he so helpless?_

He twisted around, leaning heavily against the beam as he slid to the ground. He doubled over, clutching at his face, burying his eyes his hands. Unbidden images of his friends and family locked in battle flashed before his eyes. Again and again he watched them die. No repetition was the same, his imagination crafting new and horrible way for his fears to take shape. He wanted them to stop, begged the images to cease! Tears ran from his eyes, mixing with blood seeping from his hand. He tried so hard, but no matter what he tried, no matter what he did to keep his mind from battle currently being waged, he could not stop thinking about it. He was just so afraid. So very afraid.

_You're letting them die._

The thought cut through to the forefront of his mind, it's low whisper somehow carrying over the horrible scenes of death assaulting him.

_It's all your fault._

_All you do is let people die._

_Now you're not even trying to protect them._

"No…" Corrin whispered. He clutched even harder at his face, his nails biting painfully against skin. He tried to shake his head, the movement hampered by his own fierce grip. He wanted to deny it, he wanted to more than anything. But he couldn't. Dammit, he just c _ouldn't_!

He lifted his head, staring out through vision blurred by tears. He blinked, sending silver streaks cascading down his cheeks. He caught a glint of gold, his eyes falling on where Yato lay propped up against a table.

_You're letting them die._

_You can save them_.

_Or would you rather stay here like a frightened child._

A flicker of anger ignited in Corrin's chest at the thought. His hands clenched into fists, his whole body shaking. _No. I'm not a scared child. I'm not going to let anyone I care about get hurt. I refuse!_

Staggering upright, he clutched at his still wounded side, massaging away the pain as he moved after to where his armor lay in a discarded heap. With practiced efficiency he put it on, careful to make as little sound as possible, lest he alert the guards posted outside his door. He threw his cape over his shoulders, the blue cloth sweeping as he reached for Yato, the glinting light seeming to flicker as if calling out to him.

Buckling the sacred blade at his side, he turned his gaze upward, scanning the wooden beams that crisscrossed overhead. He crouched down low, pressing a hand against the floorboards to steadying himself. Then he sprung upright, leaping as high as he could. Just before he reached the apex of his jump, Corrin seized hold of the well of power deep within himself. In a instant wings unfurled from his back, flapping once to push him upward, spreading then spreading wide to slow his fall. He landed lightly on one of the beams, crouching down to use both hands to steady himself as he swayed slightly.

The draconic wings on his back vanished into fading motes of light, Corrin rolling his shoulders as he readjusted to the missing weight. Then he started forward, carefully creeping from one beam to another until he reached the high circular window cut into the roof. Finding the hatch, he slowly swung it open, scrambling out and up onto the rooftop. From there he scurried up into the tree's canopy overhead, stopping only when he reached the highest branches

Once more wings sprouted from his shoulderblades. He leapt forward, aiming so that the tree remained between him and the guards posted at it's foot. Landing behind the armory, Corrin set out as fast as he could for the raised dais where the orb that would take him out from the astral keep lay.

He refused to be helpless, refused to let his friends fight and die without him there. He wouldn't let anyone else get hurt, damn the consequences. No one else would die. No matter the cost.

**. . . . .**

"Shigure, hurry up! Papa is probably starving," Kana shouted, pausing for a half a step to turn and direct her voice back down the spiral staircase that led up to her father's home. Not waiting for a reply, she began bounding up the steps, the food laden tray balanced in her hands rattling with every step.

"Frankly, you're the one who should be adjusting their speed," her older brother huffed in reply, his voice echoing up from somewhere below. "If you run like that, you're bound the drop the Father's lunch."

"Don't worry, I can do it," Kana replied. Even as she assured him so, she slid one hand closer to the tray's rim, gripping it tighter. Better be careful, just in case.

Mounting the last few steps, Kana moved in front of the door. She stood there for a moment, shuffling the tray into one arm as she reached for the doorknob. As she leaned she pressed her chin against the tray, helping to stabilize it as she fumbled for the knob. Finding it at last, she twisted and shoved the door a few inches open with a light shove. Then, returning her free hand to the tray, she pushed her shoulder against the door to pry it the rest of the way open as she entered. Behind her she could still hear Shigure's footsteps some distance off, her brother still taking his more leisurely approach to ascending the stairway

"Father! I thought you'd be hungry, so Shigure and I made you lunch! Hopefully it's-"

Kana stopped dead in her tracks, the rest of what she'd been going to say lost in a gasp. The jolt of her sudden stop combined with her loosened grip caused the tray to trip forward, spilling it's contents. Several loud crashes filled the air as the ceramic bowls and plates shattered against the follow, followed by the metallic clang as the tray itself fell from her slackened grip.

"Kana, what was that? I warned you to be careful, and now it seems-" Shigure came to a stop behind her, his own words coming suddenly short as he beheld what had given her pause.

Their father's room was in disarray, furniture overturned, possessions strewed about the room, sheets torn from his bed. It looked as though the place had been ransacked, or at the very least a cyclone had ripped through the room. But of their father himself, no sign could be seen. His armor and weapons were gone, no longer leaning up against the wall where they'd been last time Kana had visited.

 _Where's Papa? Where did he-_ Kana began to wonder. Wind whistled above their heads, leaves swirling down from the rafters to scatter across the floor. Looking up, Kana's eyes went wide as she saw that the window high above hung open, the glass pane creaking on it's hinges as it was rattled by another gust of wind.

In a single moment Kana realized what had happened. Her father must have snuck away, surely to join the battle. At once fear seized in her chest, her breathing quickening. Her father was still hurt, and… and… and he barely came back alive last time! He couldn't fight now, he'd get hurt again. He'd…

_...Die._

_No, not again. Not papa too!_ She shook her head. _I can't let him. I can't let him die. Not again. Not like mama._

* * *

**Character Spotlight:** Shigure

**Class:** Falcon Knight

**Secondary Classes:** Troubadour, Nohrian Prince, Cavalier (S support with Sophie)

**Skills:** Dragon Fang, Aegis, Inspiration, Voice of Peace, Amaterasu

**Personal Skill:** Perfect Pitch - When used as a command, allies within 2 tiles who have HP lower than Shigure will heal 10% of their max HP.

**Equipment:** Silver Naginata, Javelin, Heal

**Status:** Alive

 

 


	14. A Self Fulfilling Prophecy

A cloud of dark smoke rose high over the horizon, an amorphous void churning against the gray overcast.

_What happened? The smoke came from over the river, which means…_

Corrin dipped into a dive, spreading his wings out wide as he picked up speed. The land below whipped past more quickly now, the momentum gained now propelling him forward with renewed urgency towards the site of the battle.

He was certain of it, the lack of any long trails or billows confirmed that the smoke had come from a single, massive flame. An inferno of near cataclysmic proportions, and it had occurred somewhere on the battlefield. By whose design however, Corrin could only guess. Had it been part of some plan concocted to use against the Invisible Soldiers? Or had it been by their machinations that such a flame had been unleashed against his friends?

Despite his best effort, Corrin could not help but fear the worse: images of his loved ones, charred and scorched beyond recognition, filled his head, spurring him forward with renewed haste. He had to get there quickly. Before it was too late. Before anyone else could get hurt.

He had to protect them. He had to-

A faint whistling filled the air. There was a blur of motion in the edge of Corrin's vision, a dark shape against the bleak landscape. He banked at the last instant, dipping out of the way just in time as an arrow sailed through the air. For an instant he glimpsed it clearly, it's large rounded head oversized for such a missile. _What in the-! What purpose would they..._

Suddenly something struck him hard in the chest, just below his neck. A second arrow just like the first had been loosed an instant after the first, this one aimed such to intercept his dodge. There was a loud sound like the pop of a firecracker, the arrow's tip detonating in a flash of light. The shape of a net filled his vision, spreading wide to catch in his wings.

A split second later more arrows filled his vision, launched from a small thicket of trees below. From them unfurled more nets, which fell on him before he'd even reacted to the first. They wrapped around him, entangling in his horns and talons. Panic seized him, he clawed desperately, trying to shake free, only to find his arms stuck. He couldn't flap his wings. He couldn't-

Corrin roared, eyes widening as fear gripped him. He began the plummet in an uncontrollable spiral, the ground rushing up to meet him.

**. . . . .**

"Arcthunder!"

Lighting lanced from Robin's fingertips, blasting through the group of phantoms in a single instant of blinding light and deafening sound.

Through the smoke and falling debris left in the wake of the spell leapt Lucina, Falchion moving as a blur as she darted from one foe to the next, finishing off the foes lucky enough to escape the brunt of the attack but unfortunate enough to have been left stunned or injured by the discharge of electricity.

More spells ripped through the enemy lines to either side, through which rushed the small squad of hand picked soldiers and remaining Nohrian Dark Mages who had accompanied the two. All the army's main spellcasters, Odin and Ophelia included, had gone with Leo's group on the other side of the river. Robin's plan had hinged on them being part of the trap he'd set for the enemy, after all. As such, he'd been forced to make due with any remaining casters they could scrounge up on short notice for his own group.

"Keep moving. We don't stop until we reach the shore!" Robin shouted, projecting his voice out over the the roar of battle all around them.

With momentum gained from the Nohrians' latest push, they soon were in sight of just that. Ahead of them the smooth surface of the artificial lake created from the dammed river could be clearly seen. It's crystal blue surface seemed to pulse between two extremes: light then dark, light then dark. During each extreme shapes could be seen in the water, smoky images that remained gray even as the waters danced between day and night.

Launching another barrage of spells, Robin broke into a full run now, the rest of those accompanying him following suit. Once more Lucina surged ahead, cutting down each phantom who moved to cut them off, felling each without breaking pace. With that final push they broke through the last lines of defense, reaching the water's shores.

"Now, quickly, get ready. We're likely only going to have one real shot at this," Robin instructed. The other mages did as they were told, spreading out in a long line along the shore facing the water. The soldiers moved as well, splitting up to take defensive positions around each of the spellcasters. Satisfied, Robin stepped forward as well, taking his own place. Besides him Lucina prepared as those other soldiers had, ready to come to his aid at a moment's notice.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"As much as I'll ever be," Robin replied dryly, rolling his shoulders. Closing his eyes he took one, steady, slow breath.

_Here goes nothing._

Lifting a hand over his head, Robin mustered his will and unleashed a single ball of fire into the air. It shot high up, detonating in a small burst of brilliant red light. As all of the spellcasters on both sides of the river needed to work in unison, such an obvious signal was necessary. Provided the others were likewise in place, then… well, hopefully then this wouldn't prove to be a complete disaster.

"Now!" Robin shouted, adding his own voice to the mix for good measure. Without even a second's glance to ensure they'd listened, he let the world around him and every sensation that came with it fall away into the background, reaching out with his mind towards the water. At once he was met with massive expense of invisible light, countless threads of magic woven in a great framework that bridged this world and the next. Each strand hummed with its own note, their many tones forming into a single reverberating song. It felt not unlike that of the rifts that had been opened in his own world, only somehow more serene and contained, yet deep and primal like the song felt whenever Corrin or one of the other royals accessed a Dragon Vein. For a moment he wondered at it. Was there some sort of connection between the two forces? Or was it merely an aspect of the magic being tied to the world itself, water mirroring earth?

Robin shoved the thought aside. Now was not the time to ponder such things. Instead he reached out, grasping one of the threads. Distantly he could feel the presence of others joining him, each taking hold of one of the strands of magic with their minds.

For a moment all was perfectly still. Then, as one, they went to work.

The chief problem Robin had long pondered had been the question of how to prevent the enemy from simply creating more opening to this world following each defeat. Destroying every water source in the land would certainly accomplish nothing, not to mention causing far more harm than good. Similarly, simply dealing with each attack as they came was a strategy the Nohrian army was ill equipped to maintain for an extended period. That's not to even mention a host of other minor variables he had to account for.

Then he'd hit on an idea, one so simple he'd wondered why he hadn't considered it sooner. As useful as portals and teleportation spells were, they had their limits, particularly in assaulting cities or castles thanks to one particularly prevalent type of spell: wards.

Wards, in short, were long term magical defenses that prevented magical entry into a location both physically and mentally in the case of astral projection or scrying. By their very nature as being one of the most stable forms of magic, a unique property all wards possessed was that it was significantly more difficult to circumvent or disable wards than it was to create them. As such, even a fairly weak spellcaster could create wards that would give a master mage at least a bit of trouble. Meaning they were perfect for what Robin aimed to do.

He and the other spellcasters were going to modify the magic used to connect this world and the strange lands the phantoms hailed from, using the existing spellwork as a foundation for a massive ward that would exist within both worlds. Not only would this prevent further entry at this location, but should, if his theory was correct, prevent any phantoms from entering this world as long as it remained active. And by using the vast magic already there, Robin aimed, or more accurately hoped, that the resulting barrier would prove strong enough that even the phantom's master would have difficulty negotiating it. He, of course, had no illusions this ward would be permanent. Whatever being was on the other side, he was certain it was powerful indeed. Tiki had confirmed to him that Naga herself had been concerned about challenging it directly. But even with this power, it would still take time to remove the ward. And right now, time was what they needed more than anything.

The only problem was that this task was easily the most complicated spell Robin had ever attempted. It had taken hours of preparation to even get to this point, requiring each of the two dozen spellcasters working in perfect harmony to pull it off. One mistake, and the whole spell would fail, and to potentially disastrous effects. Every change they made to the spell's framework, the higher the risk of causing a catastrophic destabilization. Which, you know, would be really, really, really bad to put it lightly. So they would have to work as slowly and carefully as possible to avoid-

"Robin! Look out!"

The cry snapped his focus back to reality, his eyes shooting wide open just in time to perceive the glimmer of steel arching towards him. Robin threw his weight to one side, half side stepping, half ducking, out of the path of the sword blade that passed through the space his shoulder and neck has occupied an instant before. He staggered a step, fighting to regain his balance even as he twisted to face the his assailant. His hand shot for his own sword, gripping the hilt as he tried to pull it free to defend himself. He had to-

There was a faint tug at his consciousness, followed by the sensations of a great weight slipping from where his mind pressed against the woven threads of the gateway's spellwork. The strands he'd been working on begin to unravel, pulling from his grasp as his concentration faltered, a discordant note cutting through the melodic hum of magic.

_Dammit, no!_

Robin reached out with his mind, seizing hold of the escaped threads. It took all of his concentration to hold them in place and prevent the spell from unraveling further. And with it his attention had once again been taken from the battle, if only for a single moment. But even a split second's hesitation could prove deadly, something he knew all too well.

The enemy's sword slipped in past Robin's defenses, it's blade darting towards his exposed midsection. Suddenly there was a clang and flurry of movement as something crashed into his vision. He caught a flash of blue, silver, and red as Lucina drove her shoulder into the Invisible Soldier, carrying both her and it away from Robin. An instant later there was a puff of violet smoke, the phantom evaporating as Lucina ripped Falchion free from it's chest. She landed deftly on her feet, only to whirl around to intercept another blow aimed Robin's way, driving the ghostly figure back with a counter attack of her own.

"Lucina, what's going on? Where did they come from!" Robin shouted.

"They appeared as if from nowhere. I do not think these are merely reinforcements whose approach we somehow missed," Lucina answered, shouting over the sudden roar of combat that had broken out all around them.

Robin's mind raced as he whirled around, doing his best both to scan his surroundings even as he focused much of his concentration on maintaining his spellwork. Lucina was right, it had been mere seconds since he'd begun his joint effort alongside the other spellcasters to reverse the gateway's magic, and there had been no sign of enemies nearby. Neither had these soldiers come from the water, for most of them seemed to have come from the opposite direction, toward the rest of the Nohrian army.

_There has to be… there!_

Robin's gaze seized on one phantom who stood apart from the others, remaining further back his compatriots charge. Through the flickering mirage-light that cloaked its form, Robin glimpsed black and purple robes adorned with dull gold jewelry and a horned half-mask covering a pale face shrouded by shadow.

Robin's eyes narrowed. He'd faced this very Invisible Soldier twice before, which more than confirmed his suspicion that they were capable of reforming after being vanquished if given time. But more than that, he now understood that the ambush had come not from the water, but simply the machinations of an enemy spellcaster.

 _Gods, I hate teleportation,_ Robin thought, a weary groan echoing through his mind. _Least this is something we can deal with._

"There, I see him. That spellcaster must have teleported this lot in while we were preoccupied. We need to- Argh!" Robin doubled over, clutching at his temple as a sharp wedge of pain slit through his skull. Once more he felt the threats of magic begin to tug away. And with it, he felt another presence press forward, it's mental voice a slimy, unclean thing that tore through the spellwork net like a razor's blade.

"Robin, what-" Lucina started to exclaim. Quick as he could Robin replied, frantically waving her away as she turned to face him.

"That mage… he's trying to disrupt the spell. I've got this… just… just keep the others busy… we can't let…" the rest of his words became lost in hiss of pain as the mental assault pressed deeper, snapping several more threads. With a mustering of will, Robin formed a wall with his mind, repelling the advance. "I can keep him busy, but I need… need to focus to do so."

Lucina nodded sharply, her expression hardening as she grasped upon what he was telling her.

"Of course. Go, I'll provide cover while you…" Lucina fell abruptly silent, eyes widening the split second before one phantom, this one a head taller than the others, surged forward with preternatural speed. There was a glimmer of a deep hooded robe, gold and white armor glinting from within it's folds, a naked blade of some material that seemed half obsidian, half like a roughly cut purple gem. Falchion lept up to Lucina's defense, shining sapphire light springing forth to meet with the darkness that surrounded the strange blade.

For the next instant Robin could see nothing but a blur and a flurry of clashing blows, Lucina and the swordsman's blades moving in flawless dance. Lucina went low, Falchion slipping through the phantom's guard, only for him to deftly twist aside, the princesses' blade cutting naught but the trailing edge of his cloak. The counter came an instant later, a powerful blow aimed straight at Lucina's chest. She brought Falchion up just in time, catching the hit on the flat of the legendary blade. There was a loud clang, the sheer force sending Lucina skidding back several feet, forcing her to drop to one knee less be thrown off balance.

"Lucina!" Robin shouted. For a split second he forgot about the spell he was struggling to maintain, his mental wall wavering for a single instant. Then pain erupted through his skull once more, the phantom dark mage's consciousness once more resuming it's assault. He slipped to his knees, unable to stand as the pain continued to intensify, sapping away at his strength with every passing moment. All around his saw pain begin to twist the faces of the other mages who'd accompanied them, the effects the sorcerer was having in disrupting all their efforts beginning to takes it's toll on them as well

 _Dammit, I can't…_ Robin grimaced, anger and frustration filling his thoughts. That swordsman… he…it matched the description of the phantom who had led the first invasion into his and Lucina's world. Morgan had told him of how she and Marc has faced him during that battle. They had barely made it out alive, with only Marc's willingness to take a potentially fatal blow to deliver one of his own allowing the two to escape. Marc had nearly died as a result of that wound, one dealt by the very swordsman who Lucina now faced.

"Robin!" Lucina's voice cut through the pain still wracking his skull and the red hot anger that filled his vision. As he watched Lucina rose to her feet, her gaze locked on her foe. She hefted Falchion before her, slipping into a ready stance in preparation for their duel to resume. "I can handle this. Keep focusing on your spell, if we don't stop the enemy tides soon, this will all be for nothing!"

"But what about… he's the same one that..." Robin tried to argue.

"I know," Lucina answered. "My task is to keep you safe, regardless of whatever foe I may face. Be it as it may… I assure you, I do not intend to let the harm he caused our son remain unpaid in kind."

Robin squeezed his eyes shut, nodding slowly.

"Go," he said, his voice perfectly calm.

Moving as one, Robin leapt to his feet, drawing on all remaining reserves of strength even as Lucina leapt forward to meet her foe once more.

The sound of clashing blades filled the air, joining the singing thread of magic that reverberated from within Robin's mind. Two songs, two battles, joined as one furious struggle to tip the battle's fate.

**. . . . .**

Corrin crashed through the tree canopy, dozens of small impacts bludgeoning him as he smashed through the branches between him and his fall. However, if not for them slowing his descent, the landing that followed would have been far worse. So too had he been fortunate that he'd been already flying so low.

That's not to say he didn't feel it. Quite to the contrary.

Dirt billowed as Corrin smashed into the ground, crying out as he ricocheted into the air, sailing into a tree with a sickening crunch. The world flashed white, for a moment the only thing he could feel was the pain that spread out from each point of impact.

_Get up! You need to move now!_

The voice at the back of Corrin's head jolted him from is stupor, every instinct urging him into action. He struggled for a moment, then remembered the nets binding him. Growling in frustration, Corrin shifted back into his human form, drawing Yato and hacking through the now slack blindings. Scrambling free, Corrin staggered to his feet, searching for who or what had attacked him.

An arrow whistled through the air, narrowly missing Corrin as he twisted out of the way. He eyes narrowed seizing on the place it had come. The flickering form of an Invisible Soldier stood in the shadows of a tree, already drawing another arrow to the string of his bow.

Corrin leapt forward, closing the the gap between him and the archer. Yato flashed before him, catching the arrow mid flight and deflecting it aside, before falling down to cleave the phantom archer in two.

More arrows whistled out from the shadows, forcing Corrin to take cover behind the trunk of a tree. _Dammit, there's far too many of them here to be a couple enemy scouts who got lucky. This was an ambush._

And worse still, it was all too clear the ambush had been set for him. They'd known exactly where he'd be and when, coming with the perfect weapons to force him to the ground.

_How'd they know? How'd they know I was going to-_

Corrin ducked, the blade of a sword cutting into the bark his head had been in front of an instant before. Throwing himself into a roll, Corrin sailed under another volley of arrows. Coming out of the tumble in a crouch, he twisted around, parrying avalanche of blows from a phantom swordsman before finally gained an opening, cutting the ghostly fighter down with a single savage cut.

Twigs snapped as a swarm of invisible soldiers launched themselves towards him, the archers abandoning their bows and drawing short curved blades to join their fellows in the melee. Their eyes flashed like embers, blades glinting like obsidian amongst the shadows that made up their forms.

Corrin moved as a blur, throwing himself forwards to meet the enclosing force. He couldn't let himself fall on the defensive, not for a moment. Outnumbered he couldn't hope to win a drawn out fight. His only chance was to power through and end it quickly.

Yato erupted into crimson light as it cleaved through steel and shadow alike. Corrin cried out in a savage bellow, falling into the instinctual rhythm of battle. He hacked and slashed, throwing everything into his ceaseless flurry of acrobatic lunges and jumps, relying on his speed and strength to outpace his foes.

And for once it seemed to be working! None of the phantoms managed to lay so much as a finger on him. One by one the phantoms fell, their assault breaking upon his relentless charge like the ocean's waves against a rocky shore. There, that would show them to underestimate him! That would show Xander and all the others for believing he was some helpless child. Let that be a lesson to them all! Let it be shown that he-

The flat of an axe appeared out of nowhere, slamming into his side at full force. The blow swept him from his feet, the force so great that it sent him sailing through the air and slamming into a tree. Stars flashed as Corrin slid down the trunk, landing in a crumpled bruised feet. The world spun, everything before him seeming as little more than blurry shapes flickering in and out of his vision.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Corrin shook his head. Gripping Yato's hilt with both hands, he drove the weapon's tip into the dirt, using it like a cane to support his weight as he dragged himself to his feet. Blinking he shook his head a second time, the images finally falling into focus as he swayed a few short steps.

Then he stopped dead in his tracks, his skin going pale. Only five invisible soldiers remains before him, standing in formation with weapons drawn. Of them, four wore identical garb, it's style marking them a having been Nohrian soldiers in their past life. Not rank and fodder footmen, but but among professional elite forces who'd been under the command of King Garon and his favored captains. But that was not what had given Corrin pause then. That was not what had caused the blood to run cold in his veins.

The fifth phantom loomed more than a head taller than the others. Through the flickering mirage flames and darkness that clung to him Corrin glimpsed overlapping plates, their color a dark, burnished purple-gray. Dyed fur and simple designs of a brighter violet accented the armor. Wherever the armor didn't fully cover its wearer thick, almost grotesque muscles could be seen, veins bulging against pale skin muscles. A massive axe was held in one hand, resting lazily against the ground.

But what Corrin stared at most of all was the phantom's face. It was an face he'd never forget, even as he'd wished to never set eyes on it again. The face of a monster, a man whose cruelty marked him as something less than human. Something terrible.

_Why? Wasn't it enough just to torture me with my regrets? Wasn't it enough to face my victims? Wasn't that enough?!_

A cruel grin curled across the shadow's brutish face, yellow teeth flashing. And all Corrin could do in response was to take a step back, anger and fear gripping his heart.

The ghostly form of Hans began to laugh, echoing out and filling the thicket with its horrible, hateful song

**. . . . .**

Robin formed together a spike of mental will, slamming into the unclean presence invading the portal's spellwork. A discordant note almost like a scream filled his mind, the presence receding back towards the edge of his senses. In that instant, Robin turned his focus back to the spell, pooling his effort into the delicate task of disassembling and reforming the structure that connected this world to the phantom's own realm. He could sense that the other mages' own work was reaching completion. He needed to catch up: for this to work, they'd all need to put the final threads in place at the same time. If they didn't, they risk an unstable ward, which would accomplish nothing but create a minor nuisance for their enemies. No, they had to-

The presence slammed itself into Robin's mental walls once again, halting his progress once more. It was clear the sorcerer had realized this too: for he was now focusing only on Robin, aiming to remove the one piece that would send this whole house of cards that was their spell tumbling down.

 _It's hard enough keeping my focus as it is. Last thing I really needed was this dastard butting in every few seconds!_ Robin thought, once again battering the invading consciousness back with another surge of will.

Even as he resumed work, Robin remained distantly aware of the duel unfolding outside of his mental landscape. Blades clashed in a continuous cacophony of ringing steel as Lucina and the phantom swordsman strove against one another, neither managing to maintain the upper hand for more than an instant before the pendulum swung back the other way.

For a split second the scene before him shifted, his mind's eye showing him Marc in Lucina's place and Morgan in his own. He wondered how similarly that battle had played out to the duel he now witnessed. As skilled a swordsman as Marc was, it would still be years before he caught up to level of Lucina's abilities. That surely would aid Lucina here, but would it be enough? Marc also employed magic to augment his fighting, an option Lucina lacked. Was her talent with a blade to not only make up for that, but match her foe?

Suddenly Lucina broke free from their dance, lunging forward as golden light erupted forth along Falchion's edge . She brought the holy blade down in a powerful two handed strike that sent the crystalline sword of her foe spinning from his grasp. The swordsman lept back, narrowly avoiding Lucina's follow up, her attack once again slicing through the phantom's hooded cloak as it trailed behind them. It was at that very moment that crystal blade halted still in mid air before shooting back in the opposite direction under its own power. Lucina twisted aside just in time, the razor edge drawing a shallow line of red on the outside of her arm as it flew past, sinking into the earth behind her.

The sound a glass shattering filled the air, Lucina's eyes going visibly wide as the strange blade broke into a dozen razor shards that once again reversed direction and shot towards the princess. However, her shock lasted only a split second, as Lucina having been prepared for this very attack thanks to Marc's testimony of his own duel with the swordsman. That was what saved her then, allowing her to react just in time. Falchion moved in a blur before her as she darted desperately from side to side, managing to deflect several of the missiles she was unable to dodge. A cry fell from her throat as one shard sliced deeply into her thigh, another cutting her across an arm an instant later. She staggered back a step,

Then the phantom swordsman lunged forward, the shards reforming into a single blade once more in his hands. Dropping to one knee, Lucina twisted back around just in time to catch the blow with Falchion in another ringing clash. She strained, struggling to hold the larger, stronger swordsman at bay as he pressed down with all his strength, driving her back inch by inch.

"Lucina, look out!" Robin shouted.

Lucina shifted her weight, letting herself drop low to kick out with her wounded leg and catch the phantom in the knee. While lacking much power, the blow managed to knock the swordsman's legs out from under him, sending him into a tumbling roll to evade the sweeping slash Lucina threw his way.

But she hadn't been aiming for him. Rather, her attack had been both to clear the distance between them and to intercept the blade of the first of the two flanking Invisible Soldiers that had been the subject of Robin's warning. She batted the blow aside, following the motion with another sweeping cut that bisected her would-be attacker. She then whirled around, deflecting one, a second, and a third strike from the other phantom before she cut him down as well as Falchion found a gap in his defenses.

Ripping her sword free from the evaporating phantom, Lucina began to turn and-

Lucina cried out in pain as the cloaked swordsman's blade cut deeply into the back of her shoulder. If not for her armor, the blow would have certainly been fatal. Droplets of blood splashed against the dirt, Lucina falling forward to her hands and knees, agony twisting her features.

"Lucina!" Robin screamed. At that instant the phantom sorcerer resumed his assault, halting any thought the tactician had of coming to her aid. Renewed pain reverberated through every recess of his mind as he struggled to maintain his nearly completed spellwork.

_No… dammit… I have to… I… I need..._

He could do nothing but watch helplessly as the swordsman's blade fell again, this time aimed at Lucina's neck. Then, suddenly Lucina moved, rolling out of the sword's path. She spun around, a cry escaping her throat as she buried Falchion into the phantom's side. For a instant the glowing violet points of light from within his hood widened as if in agony. Lucina lashed out with a foot, shoving the swordsman back even as she too stayed out of reach of the clumsy retaliating strike, swaying as she regained her footing.

For a single moment Robin thought that maybe his wife's injuries had been far less serious than they'd seemed. But that hope soon faded as he recognized the all too real pain plastered across Lucina's face. No, she hadn't been faking the severity of her wounds. Instead it had been thanks to the same indomitable will that had driven her to fight against hopeless odds in a doomed future and to find the resolve to travel back across time and space that had allowed her to ignore her injuries long enough to evade death but moments before. Even now he could tell she was barely managing to keep her composure, every ounce of that iron will pooled into merely remaining on her feet.

Then the hooded swordsman charged once more. Falchion leapt up in defense, Lucina barely managing to deflect the avalanche of blows unleashed upon her. Back and back she fell, her retreat carrying her away from where Robin stood now. Dancing out of the way of another blow, Lucina threw herself back as the phantom brought the crystalline blade down in a powerful two handed blow. The blade smashed into the spot Lucina had stood an instant before, the ground ripping open in a sudden burst of power. The shockwave slammed into Lucina, throwing her from her feet and sending her tumbling across the ground before coming to a slow, grinding halt.

For a moment Lucina lay there motionless. Then a groan fell from her lips, her eyelids fluttering weekly. She lifted her head, grasping for where Falchion lay. She managed to get a foot under her, then another, only to collapse back to her knees when she tried to stand. A sound somewhere between a cry and a whimper filled the air as agony once more filled her face.

" _A shame. I would have expected a better fight from you."_ The words came from within the hood of the swordsman, their sound distorted as if one was speaking from under a great body of water. The phantom came to a stop several feet away from where Lucina lay slumped. He extended a hand, summoning the crystalline blade from where he'd left it stuck in the crater it had created. As it reach his outstretched hand it split into shards once more, which came to a halt to hang in the air around him

Lucina tried to stand once more, managing a single step before falting once again.

 _No… no… no… Lucina! I need to… no!_ The words tore through Robin's mind, their sound frantic as he struggled to do something, anything! But it was no use! The sorcerer's presence continued to batter against his mind. If he let go now, the whole spell could fail!

Tears stung his eyes as despair gripped his heart. There was nothing he could do… nothing…

_Lucina..._

Slowly Lucina lifted her head, their eyes meeting. Then Robin froze, seeing something in her gaze. For a split second the glazed daze over her eyes vanished, replaced by a sudden resolve. He recognized that look. It was the look of someone who'd not yet given up.

He dipped his head in a slow nod. He didn't know what she was planning, but he knew he needed to be ready. Whatever it was, he was going to be part of it.

"Die!" The distorted voice spat. The shards shot forward, flying straight for the seemingly helpless Lucina.

In a blur of motion Lucina leapt into a roll, diving under the swarm of crystals. They sailed through air, passing harmlessly over her head...

… and straight into the spot where the phantom sorcerer stood. This is what she'd been planning, Robin realized. Lucina had maneuvered her retreat to come as close to the sorcerer as possible, aiming for such a chance.

"Robin, now!"

So focused on disrupting Robin's spellwork, the dark mage didn't even have time to react as the crystals dripped through him, shredding his robes and feathered cape. In Robin's mind he heard what sounded like an agonized scream as the presence suddenly vanished, the pressure pressing against his.

With it gone, Robin pushed with everything he hand left, pooling all of his remaining power into the final threads of his spell. He felt the other mages add their strength, Leo, Owain, Ophelia, and countless other Nohrian mages all grasping that final thread with him, tying it into place.

They completed the spell.

A shudder ran through the dammed river's surface. The shadowy images in it's surface vanished, replaced by a faint white glow. All around the phantoms froze, reeling as if in pain at being cut off from their world. Even as they seemed to recover and resume fighting, their movements became frantic and clumsy, all sense of cohesion and strategy lost as they fell into a confused frenzy.

"Thoron!" Lightning leapt from Robin's outstretched hand, catching the swordsman in the back. He staggered forward, smoking as he fell to one knee. He began to turn, his eyes burning as he gazed at Robin, a snarl falling from within the hood.

Then Lucina was on him. She gave a loud, clear shout as she brought Falchion down in one final blow. For a moment all was still. Then, slowly the swordsman began to dissipate, fading into a vanishing smoke that scattered in the wind.

Lucina's shouldered heaved as she stood there motionless. She took a single step, swayed, then collapsed to one side, Falchion falling from her grip as it landed in the dirt.

"Lucina!" Robin rushed to her side at once, practically scrambling as he dragged his own weary body to where she lay. Digging in his pockets, he found a vial of elixir he'd been carrying. He lifted Lucina's head and shoulders with one hand, propping her up as he brought the bottle up to her lips with the other.

He sighed in relief as she weakly swallowed the silvery liquid. Then a groan fell from her lips, her eyes fluttering open once more. She blinked wearily, her still distant gaze clearing as it settled on Robin's face.

"Oh… good… You're alright, I take it?" Lucina asked, her eyes seeming to study him intently, as if searching for any visible wounds. She slipped a hand up to the arm cradling her, gripping it tightly.

"Lucina, you're in no position to be asking if _I'm_ the one who is alright," Robin told her, a relieved laugh falling from his lips. He blinked, feeling his eyes sting a bit. "Gods, Lucina. For a moment there, I was so sure…" Robin swallowed hard, his voice cracking as the words caught in his throat. He shook his head, banishing the horrible thoughts of what might have been. "Are you alright? If there's anything I can to do-"

"Robin, I'm fine. There is no need to worry," Lucina assured him gently, her hand drifting up from his arm to caress his face. "The elixir you gave me saw to that. Perhaps a few days rest wouldn't hurt either." She laughed weakly, wincing as her shoulders rose and fell in time with the sound. "I'm sorry, Robin. I was careless. I failed to notice that I was being flanked until it was too late to fully prepare to deal with both them and the other foe…"

She sighed, shaking her head. "Did it work. The plan, I mean? Did we win?"

Robin nodded, for the first time since rushing to Lucina's side lifting his gaze to survey the rest of the battle. While pockets of combat still raged scattered across the field, it was plain that without additional reinforcements the remaining Invisible Soldiers were finished. All that was left now was to route the enemies that remained and ensure none managed to escape.

"Yeah. I think so. The ward seems to have worked, though it's impossible to say for how long. A few days, maybe a couple weeks if we're particularly fortunate. But beyond that…" he shrugged uncertainly. "I wish I knew, but there are simply too many unknown variables. Still better than nothing."

"Yes," Lucina agreed, dipping her head in a nod. "For now, let us just be happy with today's victory.

Robin smiled wearily, returning her nod with one of his own. She was right, of course. Even if the battle had yet to reach its full conclusion, they had still undoubtedly achieved a victory that day, no matter how small.

And that was something to be glad of.

_Let's just hope the others fared well. There's been too many close calls as is._

**. . . . .**

The Invisible Soldiers flanking the phantom Hans charged, jagged blades dancing with light as if aflame. Corrin leapt back, Yato moving as a blur as he intercepted the first strike. He shoved the blade aside, whirling to aim a sweeping slash at the two on his left before they could close in, forcing them to keep their distance, before spinning back to parry a strike from the fourth.

Retreating back to avoid the next strike, Corrin changed directions, darting low under the phantom's guard. Yato's edge found the back of the soldier's leg, severing tendons like so many threads against a razor blade. Coming up Corrin swept Yato behind his back, foiling a flanking attack before following the momentum fully around to finish off the disabled soldier.

A cruel laugh filled the air, the only warning Corrin received as an axe blade suddenly entered his vision. He darted out of the way just in time, the blade passing less than an inch from his face. Dammit he-

Pain pierced his leg, one of the phantom's weapons finding it's mark while his attention had been on the resurrected Nohrian commander. Hissing in pain, Corrin twisted away. He thrust outward with a hand, his arm transforming into a talon-tipped spear that skewered his attacker, banishing the ghostly figure into smoke.

The remaining three phantoms came at him all at once now. Corrin parried a blow from Hans' axe, only to have to throw himself aside to dodge a stab from another phantom. Before he could face the third he felt another line of searing pain sprout from the small of his back. He stumbled forward, snarling as the foe who'd struck him from behind raised his sword high.

Corrin leapt into the air, wings unfurling as he stretched out a hand, a tome clutched within it.

"Ragnarok!"

Fire exploded in the center of the phantoms, engulfing them in an inferno that lit up the world in a sea of dancing crimson. Smoke rushed outward, dead leaves and dry grass igniting from the spell, filling the forest with an inky haze even as the fires died out

Landing on his feet, Corrin swayed, and slipped to one knee, the strain of the spell sapping at his strength. _Dammit, I know magic takes a lot out me, but… I must be in worse shape than I thought… the strain this time was-_

A bellowing cry stabbed at Corrin's ears, its sound more animal than man. Red eyes flashed in the darkness, the shadowy form of Hans leaping through the smoke, axe raised high.

Corrin's eyes shot wide. He leapt to his feet, digging his heels into the dirt as he raised Yato to block the incoming blow. The two weapons screeched as they met, raining sparks down on Corrin, the impact sending a jolt down Corrin's arms, shaking him to the very core. Reeling back from the sheer force of the blow, he staggered, fighting to regain his footing, but his wounded leg was sluggish to respond to his commands, preventing him from fully shifting his weight onto it and otherwise take a more stable stance. For a split second he was left completely defenseless.

The phantom Hans surged forwards driving the shaft of his axe into Corrin's wounded side. The impact sent a burst of agony radiating out from the spot, driving the air from his lungs and sending flashes of light bursting across his vision. He doubled over, falling to his knees as he gasped, trying to refill his lungs, a wheezing sound escaping his throat as his head spun and his vision darkened.

Corrin gasped again, this time feeling a bit of air beginning to re-enter his lungs. Then suddenly a knife of pain shot through his side, the phantom striking him with a boot in the same place as before. He was knocked back, landing sprawling on his back, once again knocking the wind out of him. A gasping, breathless cry fell from Corrin's lips as he fell. He rolled onto his side, coughing up blood as he fought to take a breath. Everything was dark, and he was barely aware of his surroundings. Every sound and sensation felt muted, as if coming from somewhere very far away.

Through faded vision, Corrin saw a dark shape step forward, towering overhead. An ax blade fell towards him, its edge catching the light.

For a moment time seemed to stand still. Corrin felt his heart beat once in his ear.

_So this is it, huh?_

_I've really been an idiot, havn't I? Running off, so afraid that someone else would die…_

_Little good that did. Only thing I accomplished was to get myself killed._

_Everyone…. Kana…. Shigure… I'm…._

Corrin stopped at the thought, a dull pang radiating through his chest. No…. dammit… no! He couldn't do that to them! Dammit, they'd already lost their mother and…

No.

Acting without thinking, Corrin's hand shot for where Yato lay within reach, raising the blade over his head to meet the descending axe. There was a clang as the two weapons collisions, the impact tearing the sword from his grasp and sending it spinning into the dirt, this time too far to be easily retrieved.

Despite losing his weapon, the effort had yet bought him a split second, Hans' attack momentarily foiled. Agony filled every fiber of Corrin's being as he leapt into action, rolling to his feet and swiping at the phantom's chest with his other hand, claws forming to rake through exposed flesh. His next slash he aimed at Hans' arm, ripping the axe from his grasp.

However, the phantom Hans recovered quicker than Corrin expected. A hand suddenly seized the front of his armor, hefting him into the air and tossing him back. Corrin rolled with the impact as he landed hard in the dirt, using the momentum to help carry him back to his feet.

Snatching up his axe, Hans charged. Side stepping the swing, Corrin, slashed at his arm again, drawing another deep gouge that leaked wisps of smoke rather than blood. He ducked low, avoiding another strike and driving his shoulder into the berserker, staggering him. Weaving out of range of a clumsy retaliating blow, he closed once again, raking boths hands down.

However, when he tried to pull back, the phantom changed tactics. Rather than take the time to swing his axe around, he reversed directions, sticking Corrin in the shoulder with the blunt backing where the axe blade was mounted to the haft. The impact staggered Corrin a step, once again off balance. Before he could even think to regain his footing the blade reversed yet again, slicing a deep gash down a leg, even as Corrin tried to pull away. He lost his footing, tumbling to one side, no longer able to support his weight.

With a triumphant laugh the phantom leapt forward, axe held high to deliver the finishing blow.

Corrin tried to move, to stand, to do something, anything! But his body refused to obey his commands, the last of his strength spent. All he could do was watch as the axe descended towards him.

"No!"

There was a sudden rush of movement filled the space between Corrin and the phantom, wind buffeting them both. Scales of gray filled his vision, it taking a single horrible instant before Corrin realized that it was Kana, having entered her dragon form, who had leapt in front of the oncoming attack.

Hans' axe fell. An agonized scream tore from the Kana's throat, its sound caught somewhere between a girl's voice and a dragon's roar. Droplets of blood sprayed out, falling to the dirt like rain as the impact threw Kana back, falling into a crumpled heap some distance away.

_NO!_

Corrin's hand shot forward, forming a spear that caught the phantom, whose focus had slipped away from Corrin and onto Kana, completely of guard. The strike pierced flesh, smoke spewing from the wound as the ghostly echo staggered back a single step, shock playing out on its brutish face.

Then Corrin was on him, tackling the thug to the ground. He began to rip and tear at the resurrected image of the former Nohrian commander. Red filled his vision, mixing with the overwhelming pain that came with each move. Every nerve body screamed for him to stop, each move he made requiring him to push himself to his very limit and beyond. But he didn't care, all that mattered was making the bastard pay.

_Yes, he'd suffer for what he did! He'd suffer!_

_He'd hurt_ his _daughter! He'd hurt someone_ he _cared about!_

"I'll tear you apart! Rip you to shreds until there's nothing left!" Corrin screamed.

Again and again his claws met flesh, each time leaving another ghastly wound in their wake. But even as he tore his foe to shreds, Corrin left the phantom's face and throat intact. He wanted to hear him scream. And scream Hans did, the phantom's voice rising for the first time since their battle had begun in an endless agonized stream of cries.

Yet still Corrin refused to stop, not even when at last the screams fell silent, not even when the invisible soldier's body faded into nothingness and his claws found nothing but dirt. He continued to rage and scream until he had nothing left and he could do nothing but kneel there gasping for breath.

"I… I…"

The world spun before Corrin's eyes, his vision darkening around the edges. Sleep called to him, it's arms reaching out to pull him into the soothing embrace of unconsciousness. He was so tired…

_Kana…_

Forcing his eyes opened, Corrin turned to where Kana lay on her side. Her crumpled wings covered the place where Hans' axe had struck her, obscuring it from sight. Yet even hidden from view Corrin could tell how dire it must be, the blood pooling underneath a testament to how deeply the blade had cut.

_Kana… why did you…_

Corrin began to drag himself forward, tears filling his eyes. She must have realized he'd run away and come looking for him. He hadn't even considered... Gods, no… he'd…

_It's all my fault..._

As he crawled towards her, Kana's form began to shift, gray scales and wings dissolving into motes of light. The grow faded, revealing the crumpled shape of her human form. Blood stained the side of her armor, staining the dirt beneath her red.

No…

No, no, no, no, no…

Corrin scrambled faster towards her, panic seizing his him. Tears stung his eyes, his whole body shaking as he reached out for her still form. "No, no, no… Kana, please… stay with me. Please…. Please be alright… Papa's here. Please, just please…" He pressed a finger against the underside of her chin, searching for a pulse. But between his shaking hands and the frantic beating of his own heart he couldn't tell if there was one there or not. He reached for a pouch in his armor, to his panic finding that he had no healing potions on him. Seizing his cape from his shoulders, he began tearing off strips of cloth, desperately trying to bind the wound on her side. There was so much blood. So… so much blood….

_Please… no….not again… I can't…_

Then Corrin heard a soft, weak groan of pain fall from his daughter's lips. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes seizing up her face. Her eyes opened halfway, her lips parting as her chest rose and fell weakly. _"Papa?"_ she whispered.

"Yes, I'm here, Kana. Papa's here. Just… don't move… just hold on… I need to," He cradled her head in in one arm, his other hand still applying pressure with the bundled wad of cloth against her side.

"Are you...alright...Papa? I… saved you… didn't I?" Kana asked, her eyelids fluttering again weakly.

"Yes… I'm fine. You did save me. You did," Corrin sobbed, cradling her closer.

"Good... I'm happy… happy you're safe...:" a smile tugged at Kana's lips, tears tracing down her face. Then her eyes fell closed, her head slumping back as she fell still.

"Kana? Kana?! Please, s-stay with me. Stay awake, listen to my voice. I need you to stay awake," Corrin pulled her close to his side, shaking her. "No….don't… K-Kana… please, can you hear me…"

Corrin heard footsteps approaching all around, the shapes of shadows closing in around him filling his peripheral vision. But he didn't care, he didn't care at all anymore. All he cared about was Kana, he had too-

"Father!" The sound of flapping wings filled the air as a shock of white feathers flew past his vision. He looked up just in time to Shigure astride his pegasus swoop towards the the enclosing lines of Phantoms. His lance struck out again and again, felling several as he whirled around for another past, while others still seemed frozen in fear, clutching their ears at the sound of Shigure's voice. They began to fall back, retreating from the field in the face of his sudden assault.

"Father, I've been searching for you. Are you hurt? Where is-" Shigure fell suddenly silent, a stifled gasp falling from his lips as his eyes fell on Kana. Shock and fear played across his face as he hurried to dismount, rushing to join his father.

"Please… h-help me… she's… I-I don't know i-if…." Corrin babbled, his voice choked by sobs. His whole body shook, tears streaming down his face as he continued to cradle Kana in his arms. "Please… please…"

"Lay her down, quickly," Shigure snapped. His voice seemed to waver as he spoke, as if struggling to remain calm. "Keep the pressure on her side."

Corrin did as he was told, pressing firmly with both hands while trying to give Shigure as much space as possible as he set to work.

The singer pulled out a healing staff, which he held over Kana with one hand. With the other he took his sister's hand in his, squeezing it as he began channeling the magical power stored within the staff. Faint, white light began to spread out from the orb at the head of the staff, suffusing Kana's body with its radiance. Then Shigure began to sing softly, adding the power of his voice to aid the magic.

For what seemed like an eternity they remained there, Shigure channeling spell after spell in a desperate attempt to keep the fading life still within Kana dying away, Corrin remaining there, crying as he tried to stop the bleeding best he could. Soon the sound of more footsteps could be heard, many voices crying out as they were discovered by the rest of the Nohrian army, who began to approach as quickly as they could.

Yet still all Corrin could do was remain there, praying and pleading for his daughter's life.

_It's all my fault… it's all my fault... Please… someone… anyone… please may she be alright... I can't lose her… not now… Not her too!_

_Please… Kana…. Just hang on, You'll be alright. You have to be alright!_


	15. Guilt that is Earned

" _...Corrin?"_

The sound of his name cut through the haze of murmuring of voices and hurried footsteps that hung in the air all round him. Yet try as he might, he could not work up the energy to respond or even regard the speaker.

" _Corrin?"_ The voice repeated a second time, closer now.

Corrin didn't move, his consciousness withdrawing away from the prodding sound. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to ignore the stinging light that slipped in through the folded arms resting on his knees that he'd buried his face into.

" _Big brother?"_

This time Corrin stirred, lifting his head weakly to blink up at Elise, who stood over where he'd sat hunched for some time. The first thing that struck him was how tired she looked, her eyes slightly glazed with weariness and her movements slow: lacking much of her usual enthusiasm.

How long had it been since… since they'd made it back to camp? Time had seemed to lose all meaning as he waited, every minute stretching on into an eternity as he'd waited outside the healing. He'd lost track, he couldn't recall how long he'd waited for…

"Big brother?" Elise repeated, having noticed the distance of Corrin's gaze as he continued to stare at her with unseeing eyes. "Are you okay?" She sounded worried and as tired as she looked.

"I'm…" the words died in Corrin's throat, his voice raw and cracked. He swallowed, shaking his head slightly. "I'm fine… How is…." He trailed off, unable to finish the thought. He dared not even think about it, as that would mean considering that possibility that she…

"Oh, that's what I came to tell you. Kana, she's… well, she's still in pretty bad shape, but her condition is stable. We don't know yet for sure, but it looks like she'll be alright." She smiled slightly, the expression breaking through the exhaustion that lay heavy over her features.

Corrin blinked, his mouth working silently as he struggled for form words. "Elise… I-I…" he trailed off, fighting back tears. The Nohrian princess and all the other healers had worked non stop since they'd managed to get the grievously wounded Kana back to the he medical tent that had been set up ahead of them. She'd barely clung to life when they began their ministrations, only Shigure's efforts keeping her alive for as long as they did. He'd feared… he'd feared that even with everyone… it still wouldn't…

"I-I… thank you… Just… thank you…" Tears streamed down his face, relief flooding him as he breathed easier. _I don't think I… if she died, I don't know what I'd…_

Elise nodded, her smile growing. "Do you want to go see her? We'd have to keep the visit brief and it will probably be a long while before she wakes up, but Jakob wanted me to tell you that it would be safe now if you wanted too..."

Corrin opened his mouth, then shut it again. He'd nearly leapt at the offer, wanting nothing more than to see his daughter, to confirm that she was alright with his own eyes. To tell her that-

He shook his head, not just to Elise's offer, but also to himself. How could he dare show his face around her after this? He was the reason Kana had gotten hurt. He was the reason she now fought for her very life. How could he tell her he was sorry, feeling the shame and guilt brought on by his actions. That's something someone who cared about her would do. He… if he'd really cared about her, none of this would have happened. Someone as selfish as him didn't even deserve the right to apologize.

"I… I don't want to get in the way. I'll wait, give you and the others space to work," Corrin lied, forcing himself to speak through his cracking voice. He looked away, blinking back tears.

Out of the corner of his gaze, he saw fresh worry fill Elise's eyes. She reached out, a hand slipping onto his arm and gripping his shirt. "Big brother, I'm sure it's fine. Are you sure you're really alright? Corrin, please. It's not your fault that Kana-"

"I'm fine," Corrin said, a bit harsher than he intended. A hand shot up to Elise's arm, grabbing it suddenly and- gently pried her fingers from his tunic and lowered her arm back down to her side. "I… I'd just like to give her some space. Until I've… I'm not ready to see her. Not yet… I need to… I need some time…"

Elise said nothing, her worried gaze following Corrin as he staggered to his feet, cupping a hand over his eyes. "But… thank you… for telling me…"

He turned away, not daring to look back. "I'm glad she… I'm glad she's alright…." With that he hurried quickly away, fleeing the scene before Elise had any chance of stopping him.

He didn't bother looking where he was going, letting his feet carry him through their camp and beyond. He didn't care then where he ended up, as it mattered little. He just needed to be alone. Away from everyone else…

Away from anyone else who he would end up hurting.

**. . . . .**

"So, you're both sure it worked?" Xander asked, his expression tense as his gaze moved to where both Robin and Leo stood at the opposite end of the table.

Lucina folded her hands where they rested on the table, her breath hitching in her chest as every muscle in her body tensed in anticipation. While she had no doubt in her husband's plan, she could not help but worry some new complication had arisen. Indeed, with Robin having been gone during the hours that had passed since the battle's close, and with herself having been confined to a medical tent until a healer could properly check and heal her wounds, she hadn't had the chance to ask him herself before the meeting had commenced.

 _I wish I had done so. I fear I am not of much use in these matters as it is,_ Lucina though. While she could contribute well enough when it came to the more mundane matters of running and managing a war effort such as this, when it came to battle tactics and magic, she was far outside her depth. _While_ _I don't begrudge the fact that this duty falls onto Robin instead of I, I can not help but wish there was more I could do..._

"Positive. We had the other mages double check our work in case there was something we missed," Robin answered, speaking up at last."The ward is stable, that much we can say for certain…" He trailed off, frowning visibly. "Only problem is the matter of 'for how long' is entirely guesswork at this point."

"Regardless, we should move quickly to take advantage of this respite, no matter how brief." Leo added, eyes falling on him. "We need to prepare, before our enemy is upon us."

Xander nodded slowly. Even as she watched, Lucina noticed that his expression somehow managed to grow even more serious. "In that case, we will focus our efforts on gathering every able bodied man we can spare. Harvest is upon us now, and we must ensure each of our strongholds is prepared for a siege." The prince paused, turning his attention fully to Leo. "You and I will focus our efforts on this. We need to be as ready for a long drawn out war."

"Understood," Leo said, dipping his chin in affirmation.

Turning to Robin now, Xander continued. "In the meantime, I must ask you to continue your efforts in discovering some method of truly striking back against our enemy. I hold no illusions of the magnitude of what I am asking of you, but you know as well as I do how truly dire our situation is despite our victory today."

"I'll see if I can come up with something," Robin said. He rubbed his chin, his eyes seeming to grow distant as if lost in thought. "There is still so little we know about them, perhaps…" he trailed off, leaving whatever questions he had unspoken for the time.

Silence fell over the room, many seconds slipping by. This time it was Leo who broke the still, clearing his throat before speaking up. "I doubt it is the right time ask, but brother, what of the plans for your coronation?"

Lucina blinked, it taking a long moment before she remembered that while Lord Xander was the current ruler of Nohr, he had not yet been officially crowned following his father's defeat and death.

Xander shook his head. "It can wait until the war is won before we consider such matters. The resources spent on such a ceremony are better spent elsewhere." He sighed, his frown deepening. "Even if circumstances were better… I cannot in good conscience put myself above my family or my people. Not even considering today's reminder of how fractured we still are."

This time Lucina realized at once what was now bothering the Nohrian Prince. She'd heard what had happened: of how Corrin had once again put himself in harm's way, causing his daughter Kana to be grievously wounded. At once she recognized a sadness in Xander's eyes, a similar expression quickly flashing across Leo's face as well. Robin too seemed to be snapped out of his ponderings, concern flickering in the depths of his now present gaze.

"How are Corrin and Kana fairing? I apologize if my asking is not welcome at this time, but after what happened I can only imagine it weighs heavily on you both," Lucina said, broaching the silence.

Both Xander and Leo winced at the question, the two brothers exchanging uncertain looks. Then Xander slowly nodded, his face becoming visibly lined as if worry had aged him a decade in the mere second's passage. "Kana is still in bad shape. Last I heard from the healers her condition had started to improve somewhat, but beyond that…" He trailed off, his expression saddening.

"And Corrin?" Robin asked.

"I do not know what to do about Corrin. I'm afraid my brother is too overcome by grief to see reason," Xander admitted. "We tried to protect him from such misfortune the best we were able, but in the end our efforts were for nothing. And now he is shutting us all out, friends and family alike. I do not know how or even if we can help him now before he gets himself or someone else hurt or worse."

Xander closed his eyes, shaking his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, these troubles are ours and we shouldn't trouble you with them, though your concern is appreciated," Xander told them. He sighed wearily, all at once looking very tired. "It grows late and after today I think we all could use rest after the day's events. Tomorrow we march for Windmire and prepare for our next move."

The four exchanged a few more polite words as the meeting was drawn to a close. However, while the others began to file out, Lucina made no move towards the door. She met Robin's questioning gaze with her own, her husband nodding a second as he caught her meaning. He began to loiter around the table as well, taking his time to collect and organize his notes

Once the two princes had at last departed, Robin turned back to look Lucina's way, his eyes glinting knowingly. "You think you have an idea of how to help Corrin, don't you."

"Perhaps. From how they describe it, the way he is taking all of this is very familiar," Lucina admitted. She spoke slowly, pondering her words carefully. Now was not the time for hasty thought or action, she realized. No, if they were to act… they must tread carefully when getting involved in the personal conflicts of those they had only known for such a brief time.

"I can imagine why. You are married to someone who has a similar habit of taking the whole weight of the world on his shoulders," Robin added, a small smile tugging at his lips. However, it quickly vanished, replaced by a more somber look. "Seeing how he's acted… I can't honestly say I would have faired any better were his position and my own reversed. That's ignoring the confirmation of that very possibility we both saw last year."

Lucina grimaced, unbidden memories of their time spent within the doomed future that would have been had she failed to stop Grima upon her return to the past. The Robin of that time... he had lost everything. He had lost her and watched his children be molded into the Fell Dragon's servants. She still remembered the utter despair she felt within that Robin in his dying moments… the overwhelming grief and blame that he must had carried with him for years.

"That won't happen, Robin. I'm not going anywhere," Lucina assured him, taking his hand in hers and gripping it tightly.

"I know," Robin whispered, squeezing her hand back. "But I… I believe I know what you're thinking, and you're right. For however much of what happened is not Corrin's fault, I can feel that there is much he must shoulder the blame for. I think that's the problem: with his family trying to protect him as much as they have, they've tried to shield him from the guilt of the things he's been forced to do, and-"

"-and now he is left not knowing how to face his mistakes," Lucina finished for him. "Their hearts were in the right place, but by sheltering him so…"

"Yeah. And now he's left feeling as though _everything_ that has happened truly is his fault. And whenever they've tried to help him… it's all things he's heard before. So he shut them out," Robin agreed.

"Perhaps… what he needs right now isn't friends or family," Lucina noted, coming at last to the thought that had started this entire line of thinking. "Robin, if anyone is to speak to him now, I believe it must be you. As you said, perhaps what he now faces is not altogether different than what you might have done, in his place."

Robin nodded. "Perhaps. And if so… well…" A hint of a smile returned to his lips. "Well, I just so happen to have an idea about how to go about it."

**. . . . .**

Corrin sat with his arms wrapped around his knees, staring into the bubbling stream that danced through the patch of woods he'd found. It glistened silver in the light of the full moon that hung overhead, patches of starry sky flitting in and out through the swaying branches overhead. Clear skies were rare in Nohr, especially with fall beginning to set in.

Why he'd come to the spot, he really couldn't say. It had almost felt like he'd been drawn to the water, as he had to lakes in times past. Perhaps it was because it reminded him of _her_. He always felt like he could recall his memories of her when near water, even if doing so still brought him unbearable agony. Besides, it was probably for the best he was near a flowing water source this time. Even with the precautions Leo had briefly tried to explain to him that would temporarily prevent further incursions by the Invisible Soldiers, he dared not risk it. Afterall, with his luck someone else would show up to try to save him were he put in danger once again. He didn't want to risk another of his loved ones getting hurt because of him.

Tears continued to run freely down Corrin's face, lines of silver that glistened in the moonlight. He cried until he no longer had tears left to give, his sobs falling still as he wallowed in the guilt and shame born of his actions.

_I really am pathetic, aren't I? First I can't protect the people I love, then I get another one of them hurt by my own actions. All I really do is cause pain after all..._

" _...Corrin…"_

He froze at the sound. It had seemed fainter than a whisper, so soft that he'd barely noticed it. There was a sudden gust of wind, dry leaves swirling around him. For an instant he felt another presence, as if someone else was standing behind him. Yet he felt no danger from it, instead only an odd sense of comfort from it. It almost felt like-

As quickly as it had come the wind stilled once more, the leaves settling back among the rocks and dirt. The presence vanished all at once. So suddenly had it gone, Corrin couldn't help but immediately wonder if he'd just imagined it. Perhaps he'd started to nod off into sleep, a dream begin to mix with reality.

 _Or maybe I'm finally going crazy?_ A bitter chuckle fell from his lips at the thought. _Yeah. Finally broke so much that I'm starting to hear things. Really not a surprise at this-_

The _snap_ of a twig breaking echoed through the forest. Whirling around, Corrin peered into the darkness, searching for signs of movement. He could hear footsteps now, dry leaves crunching and rustling under the weight of booted feet.

"You know, if you're going to keep running off you should probably leave a note or something," a voice called out, it taking a moment before Corrin recognized it as belonging to Robin. Sure enough a glimpse of stark white hair appeared in the shadows of the trees, the full form of the tactician taking shape as he stepped out into the moonlight that shone down on the stream. A pack was slung over his shoulder, with two long objects protruding from it.

"Or at the very least a trail of breadcrumbs or something. Would have made tracking you down easier," he said finishing his thought. He paused, a small smile tugging at his lips as he added in a dry tone, "Not that I don't enjoy wandering around the woods in the dead of night as much as the next guy. Tripping and falling on my face, really fun."

Corrin ignored that final remark, turning away roughly. "Why are you here? Did Xander send you? Or was it Leo who decided I needed looking after?" He scoffed bitterly at the thought, shaking his head. "Can't exactly blame them, after what happened," he muttered, so quietly he was unsure if Robin had heard it.

"Well, they did ask me to, but really it was my wife's idea. Not that I disagree with it. You really need someone to talk to right about now," Robin replied, shrugging. Out of the corner of his eye Corrin watched as Robin came to a complete stop several paces away. He gripped one strap of his pack as it slipped from one of his shoulders, it's contents rattling as it swung to dangle from the remaining strap.

"I'm not in the mood," Corrin countered, turning his gaze back to the water. "Just… you should go back. You'll only be wasting your time if you stay here."

"Ah, I figured you'd say something like that. Catch."

There was a sudden rush of movement as something whistled towards him. Corrin spun around just in time to snatch the wooden training sword out of the air before it could smash straight into his face.

"What? What is this for?" Corrin asked, his eyes narrowing as they moved from the practice weapon to the tactician.

"For sparring," Robin answered simply, giving another shrug. He let his pack slip to the ground, pulling an identical training sword free. He took a few seconds testing its weight, giving it a few light flourishes before letting the weapon relax back down to his side.

"Yes, I know what this is used for. But why?"

"For sparring," Robin repeated. "We're going to fight, on which I'd like to make a wager. If you win, I leave you alone and won't bother you again. But in return, if I win, you have to agree to talk. Seems like a fair trade."

Corrin blinked, it taking a few moments for his thoughts to catch up with that had happened. This was really not the direction he'd expected the encounter to take. "And what if I just refuse?" Corrin asked, making sure to allow a bit of anger to slip into his voice.

"Then I remain here and pester you for the rest of the night. So beating me would really be the quickest way for you to get rid of me," Robin countered. "Not that I mind it either way, really it's up to you."

Corrin eyed the sword in his hand, suddenly feeling the keen urge to wipe the infuriatingly calm smile off the tactician's face. "Suppose I accept. What are the rules?"

"Non-lethal, of course. Magic is fine, as is your transformations, just as long as we both pull our punches and avoid causing serious harm. That fine by you?"

"It's acceptable," Corrin spat, readying his sword in an offensive position before him. "You do realize I _did_ beat you last time we fought, right? Not exactly the best plan then, betting that you can best me."

"In that case, you should be rid of me with no problem," Robin said, the smile turning into a lopsided smirk. As he watched, the white haired man slipped into a defensive stance to match Corrin's agressive one. "Unless deep down you aren't so sure anymore. This should be a good test, see if you really have any resolve left."

The way he uttered the last part, emphasising the not-so-subtle jab, sent a shiver of rage through Corrin's chest. A small, rational part of his mind tried to tell him that the tactician had clearly intended this, was trying to goad him into attack, but the rest of him simply didn't care. He was angry, frustrated, and so very tired. Right now, remaining calm and rational was the last of his concerns.

"Don't pretend… you know… a thing about what I've been through!" With an echoing shout Corrin leapt forward, in a single instant closing the gap between them. He brought his wooden sword down, swinging it at the tactician with every ounce of the anger fueled might at his disposal. The sword whistled as it descended in a blur, ready to-

The next thing Corrin knew he was on his back, staring up at Robin's face. A boot gently rested on the wrist of his sword hand, ready to press down should he attempt to go for his weapon. Robin's own sword rested on his throat, the smooth wood feeling almost warm against his skin.

"Checkmate," Robin stated, the same calm, gentle smile still at his lips as he regarded the defeated prince, his golden-brown eyes seeming to sparkle in the pale light.

Corrin's mouth worked open and closed as he struggled to respond, his racing thoughts still wrapped up in processing what had even just happened!

Slowly the events took shape in Corrin's mind, replaying out before him. In the instant before his attack was about to connect, Robin had stepped forward, simultaneously catching the blow with his sword and releasing a small jolt of lightning from his free hand aimed straight into Corrin's wrist and forearm. The spell has been incredibly weak, causing little pain and no real harm. It, however, had slowed the movement in his arm, the muscles there spasming as the electricity passed through them.

In that instant, Robin had pressed his advantage. Two blows one after another had knocked his sword arm wide and left him wide open for the gust of wind that had thrown him off balance. As he staggered Robin had darted in again, battering his sword aside a second time before Corrin could muster any power behind the retaliation swing he'd aimed at the tactician. Then a knee collided with his stomach, doubling him forward while Robin stepped in. A heel hooked the back of his knees, sweeping his feet out from under him in time with the fist that that had come smashing down onto his face, sending him sprawling in the dirt...

...and into the very position he found himself.

"...How?" Corrin managed at last. Robin only continued to smile, removing his boot from Corrin's wrist and taking a step back, allowing the prince to rub the now bruised and tender skin on his cheek where Robin had punched him.

"How did I beat you this time? Or how did I win so quickly when you defeated me in our last encounter? Those questions have two very different answers," Robin asked.

Corrin opened his mouth again, only to promptly shut it again, at a loss.

"Both it is then," Robin noted. "Starting with the second one, there are a couple reasons. The first is that when we fought before, I was already on the verge of exhaustion and not thinking all too clearly. Granted, you didn't seem to be at one hundred percent either, but that's where we were at…" He motioned with a hand vaguely around him.

"Second, when I fought you I didn't have time to come up with a proper plan for how to beat you. Couple that with some abilities I've never seen before, and then there was not much I could really do about it. This time, however, I had the luxury of having had plenty of time to develop a strategy to defeat you."

Corrin's eyes went wide before narrowing, alarm and suspicion rising in equal measure within him. Robin must of have noticed this, for he sighed and held out a hand in surrender. "It's my job as a tactician to know every strength and weakness of each of my allies. One of the easiest ways for me to keep everyone safe is figure out every possible way I myself could defeat them, and then using this knowledge make sure to keep them out of situations where the enemy could do the same. It does give me a bit of an unfair advantage though." Robin shrugged again.

"Taking a quick detour, this would be a good time to quickly answer the first question. I realized after our last encounter and from watching Lucina fight you that in a long drawn out fight, you easily have me beat. I realized that the only way to beat you would be to end it quickly, and to prevent you from gaining any momentum in the fight. In that regard, I think I did fairly well."

Corrin frowned, but did not press the subject further. He nodded slightly, then asked softly. "And the third?" He could put very little behind the words, already suspecting his knew the answer.

"Because you weren't thinking clearly. You let your emotions cloud your judgement. My ploy could have been easily avoided, but you charged right into it. Not just because of your anger, but because you were too busy feeling sorry for yourself to even really try to think rationally," Robin explained, his smile fading as his expression grew serious. "And now we come to what I want to talk to you about."

"And what? Are you going to tell me now how what happened wasn't my fault? How I shouldn't blame myself?" Corrin asked, the words coming bitter from his lips. He'd heard this time and time again from his siblings and friends, and he was sick of it.

"Oh, quite the opposite. What happened to Kana was entirely your fault, and if I was in your…" Robin paused, eyeing Corrin's bare feet before quickly correcting himself "... position, I would probably blame myself too," he finished somberly.

Corrin blinked, once again finding himself at a loss for words. "I… what…" he whispered, shocked by the new unexpected turn things had taken.

Robin said nothing, instead extending a hand to him. Corrin took it uncertainly, Robin pulling him up into a sitting position. Robin dropped down next to him a moment later, sitting alongside him in the direction of the river.

For a long moment silence hung between them, the only sound the bubbling of the stream as it danced among the rocks. Then Robin spoke, breaking the silence. "Corrin, I'm not going to pretend I understand what you went through. But, I can tell you I understand what you're doing to yourself." As he spoke, Robin picked up a small, smooth stone from the dirt between them, rolling it between his fingers. As he finished, he paused, gently tossing into the water. It vanished with a faint plot, sinking beneath the surface. "You and me, we are the same in one regard. We both feel like we have to take the weight of the world on our shoulders. That if anything happens to the people we love, it was all our faults. That we should have prevented it. That we could have done something. That we _should_ have done something."

Corrin said nothing, his eyes fixed on the water. What could he really say? Lie and deny what Robin was saying as being false?

"I can't pretend to say I am any better than you. I've had my share of moments where I'd wallowed in self pity and I'm certain they won't be the last. I know enough of my own weaknesses to know how stubborn I can be in this regard." Robin laughed softly, shaking his head, a wistful smile on his face. "But, I'd been fortunate enough to have friends who taught me something. That whenever I am blaming myself for misfortune outside my control, there's one thing that will _always_ snap me out of it…"

"Which is?" Corrin asked, turning to regard him slightly.

"A good punch to the face, followed by them telling me how much of an idiot I'm being," Robin answered, stifling a chuckle as he shook his head. "And that's why I'm talking to you now, to be that proverbial punch to the face. And the literal one, but since I got that out of the way during our sparring match, I think you'll be happy to hear I am going to refrain from repeating that step."

Corrin frowned, carefully processing the man's words. "How many? How many times has that happened to you?"

"Only once or twice, if I'm being honest," Robin answered. "Chrom's punches really hurt, so I quickly learned my lesson to avoid them if at all possible. But, regardless, the point is that sometimes, kind and gentle words aren't what you need. Sometimes, as harsh as it may seem, you need to be blunt."

Pressing a hand onto the ground, Robin hoisted himself upright, turning to regard Corrin fully. "Corrin, your family explained to me what happened with Azura. I'm truly sorry for your loss, but you have to understand: as easy as it is to blame yourself for what happened, you know it was not your fault. She made her choice to give her life for yours, and that's something you will have to struggle to come to terms with. It wasn't your fault," Robin told him, his words soft and gentle.

Then, all at once, the tactician's expression hardened, his gaze becoming cold as steel. "But what happened today, that was entirely your fault. You were so busy feeling sorry for yourself and wallowing in your guilt that you didn't stop to consider the consequences of your actions. You were so keen on blaming yourself for Azura's death, that you almost got your daughter killed. And this time, it is one hundred percent on you."

Corrin squeezed his eyes shut, turning his gaze away from the tactician.

He heard a crunch of dead leaves as Robin knelt down in front of him, a warm hand coming to rest on his shoulder. "Right now you feel ashamed of what happened. Which means you still care, and realize your mistake. And while you can never take back what is past, you can still make amends and forgive yourself. But no can take that last step for you. That's something you'll need to find the strength to do on your own."

Corrin nodded slightly, his eyes still squeezed shut as tears began to leak from within, running down his face like streams of silver.

The hand on his shoulder pulled away, Robin standing once more. More leaved crunched as he turned away, taking several steps back towards the woods before coming to a stop. "I'll leave you to think about what I said. Oh, and Corrin? Don't keep trying to distance yourself from your friends. As painful as it could be to open yourself up to more grief, a life without them is nothing but misery. Just remember that they care about you. Your bonds are not a one way street. Seeing you like this… I'm certain it's painful for them too."

And with that the tactician turned away, his footsteps growing distant before fading away into nothingness.

And so Corrin was left alone with his thoughts and to ponder all that was said.

**. . . . .**

It was in the early hours of the morning it became Elise's turn to resume her shift tending to Kana injuries. She bit her lip as she came upon the medical tents, trying to stifle the yawn that she worried would disturb her niece's rest. She was only half successful, the yawn coming out as something between a hum and a soft grunt. That would have to do. Carefully she pulled the flap aside as quietly as she could and tiptoed inside.

Then she came to a sudden stop, her mouth falling half open for a single instant.

Then she smiled.

Next to Kana's bed rested Corrin, his head and shoulders slumped forward to rest against the mattress. Clearly he'd fallen asleep while sitting there with her, his expression peaceful and free of any sign of fear or worry. He held his daughter's hand in his, clinging to it tightly for as ever long as he would remain by her side.

* * *

 **Character Spotlight:** Elise

 **Class:** Strategist

 **Secondary Class:** Wyvern Rider, Knight (A* Effie)

 **Skills:** Live to Serve, Tomebreaker, Pavise, Inspiration, Demoiselle

 **Personal Skill:** Lily's Poise - Adjacent allies deal +1 damage and receive -3 damage.

 **Equipment:** Moonlight, Recover, Physic, Entrap, Enfeeble


	16. Unfortunate Truths

Robin frowned, setting the book he'd been leafing through onto the growing pile he had already finished.

Nothing. Not a single mention of Invisible Soldiers in any record or historical account he could find. He couldn't even find any legends or myths that seemed to describe them. As far as he could tell, the only mention of them were from documents penned in more recent years. It was as if the enemy had appeared out of nowhere some time in the past decade, with extremely isolated raids and attacks here and there of increasing frequency.

Robin sighed, resting his chin in his hands as he eyed the surrounding rows of books. It was beginning to look like if there were answers to be found regarding their enemy, it was not to be found in this library.

It had been two weeks since their last battle. Following the day of rest after the fighting, the army had made march for the Nohrian capital of Windmire, arriving at the city after four full days of travel. After arriving, the group had taken up residence in Castle Krakenburg, with Lord Xander providing quarters for both Lucina and Robin himself, as well as giving him free reign of the royal library, for which Robin had spent much of the past week and change. Not that it had led to much real progress.

When not absorbed in his work, Robin spent the rest of his time exploring the city with Lucina. What struck him most was how much the city reminded him of the capital of Valm, with its crowded streets and gloomy architecture. Just replace the purples with deep red and he could have mistakenly believed he was back in Valm. Thinking about it, Robin couldn't help but wonder if the similar outlook of both nations was a reflection of being based in such harsh northern climates. Perhaps it was difficult to be cheerful when it was so cold and gloomy all the time.

_Least the ward has held this long. Though we can't expect it to buy us too much more time than this._

Shaking his head, Robin reached for a book on the ever shrinking pile of those he'd yet to fully exhausted. He'd even tried looking for any mention of the strange other world where he and Lucina had first met Corrin. Afterall, Corrin had said that all he knew about it was that the Invisible Soldiers seemed to come from there. But of it, Robin could find not a single account.

 _Perhaps it's because of the curse. Maybe even writing about the world triggers it just like speaking of it,_ Robin mused. That was a theory he was in no rush to test for himself. If at all possible, he'd like the keep the whole "vanishing into nothingness" thing as something he did only one time. Lucina would kill him for sure if he put her through that again, assuming he came back for a second time.

 _Yet even that realization puts me no closer to finding out a way to find these things._ _Well, short of dragging everyone to the bottomless canyon and going "Hey everyone, jump off this cliff. I can't tell you why, so just do it." Can't see how that could go wrong…_

Robin sighed wearily, beginning to skim through the old weathered tome before him. _Maybe attempt seventy-three will be my lucky number._

The creaking of a door sounded, followed by the sound of approaching footsteps. Raising his head, Robin shifted in his chair slightly, bringing the line of shelves that lay between himself and the sound into the corner of his vision.

"Excuse me, coming through. Incredibly dashing courier, coming through," announced Inigo, rounding the last bookshelf. He came to a stop, holding up the missive before his face as if reading it intently… and to try to hide the kind of smirk typical of someone who think they're being far more clever than they actually are. "Says here it's for a mister Rob-in. Strange name, I know, but that's what it says."

Robin winced at the sound of his voice. While by no means loud by the standards of what he would expect from say, the likes of Owain, even normal speech was still quite jarring when it had been nearly silent but moments before.

"Demoted to errand boy I see. Punishment for flirting with the wrong man's wife?" Robin countered, turning fully in his chair now to face the approaching Inigo.

"Ouch. You wound me, sir. That chapter of my life is long behind me. For the most part. I will admit I am still a shameless flirt when the mood strikes me," Inigo replied, giving a mocking gasp to punctuate his initial words. He extended his hand, offering Robin the letter.

"Of course. Afterall, if you hadn't I would have never allowed to date my daughter. Or live." Accepting the missive, Robin unfolded it at once. A cursory scan over the words revealed it to be a report Xander and Leo had put together of their own progress with war preparations. _Nice to see they are keeping me in the loop,_ Robin mused, setting it aside until time such that he could read it more intently.

"But you are right, I should apologize and revise my statement. Upset the wrong person by attempting, and failing, to sound clever?"

"Hardly. More that I am afraid that many of my skills are of little use to my liege in times such as these. Planning and running an army are the forte of others, so I must find my use with more mundane matters. Even if it means taking the role of 'errand boy' as it were," Inigo answered, his tone remaining nonchalant as ever. "Before I go, I suppose it would be amiss if I did not inform you that your dear wife may require some assistance. She is currently being pestered something fierce by a very excitable red-haired lass and I'm afraid has been quite overwhelmed."

Robin smiled, an image springing to mind of a flustered and baffled Lucina struggling to keep up with a barrage of questions aimed at her by a overexcited Ophelia. "Well then, I probably should come to her aid. In a little bit, would hate to break up the little family bonding session prematurely."

"I suppose that would be rather rude," Inigo laughed, agreeing. "Speaking of time spent with family, do you two have any plans for how you will celebrate the Festival next week?"

Robin blinked at this question. "The what now?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"The Dark Nights Festival. Really? Did nobody tell you about it? It's a holiday celebrated in Nohr in mid-autumn. It is of their belief that on that day the connection between the world and that of the souls long passed is at it's strongest. It is because of this connection that they believe the connections between friends and loved ones, both present and absent, are felt most strongly during this time," Inigo explained. "Also it is held that this connection also allows the spirits of the dead to wander the world, leading to the tradition of wearing masks or costumes to supposedly frighten away these spirits. Though perhaps that last bit could be just an excuse for a bit of fun."

 _Sounds interesting. I'm sure Lucina would love a chance to take part… though I can't help but worry what may happen if she were to pick out our costume..._ Robinforced himself not to shudder at the thought. The spring festival a few years back had nearly been bad enough, with only a timely save courtesy of Sumia saving himself and the rest of his family from having to wear Lucina-bought garments, the Ylissean Queen having beaten her daughter to the punch and purchased everyone's outfits well in advance.

 _Probably should set aside time to go pick them out myself, if only to save Lucina from the embarrassment. Not that my fashion sense is quite the best either. Perhaps Severa could offer some assistance…_ Robin frowned, another thought occurring to him. The more he thought about it, the timing of the festivities were less than ideal. Still…

Robin sighed, loud enough for Inigo to hear. "I would be questioning the wisdom of holding a celebration at a time such as this. We can't afford to waste resources as it is. But…" He frowned, trailing off.

"...but the last thing we need to is for people to realize just how bad things are and inspire a panic. Besides, along with helping keep the illusion that we aren't all going to die dreadfully horrific deaths, a celebration is bound to help raise moral a bit," Inigo finished for him.

Robin nodded. "I'm impressed, couldn't have explained it better myself. Though I think I would have left out the whole 'horrible deaths' bit."

"No doubt. You are the resident optimist. I'm more of an nonchalant realist myself. Mocking the severity of any and all peril is part of the whole dashing ladies man act after all," Inigo said, grinning once more. Then the smile faltered, replaced by a more somber look. "Least that's what I tell myself so I can sleep at night. You'd think it had been long enough to forget my own world…" He trailed off, muttering something else under his breath. Robin only caught a few scattered words he couldn't quite make out. The best he could decipher, it was something about "this world" and having had to "stay his hand."

Again, Robin found himself reminded of a question he'd pondered several times over the past few weeks. In all their planning, the question of reaching out to Nohr's largest neighbor, the Kingdom of Hoshido, had never once been raised. Granted, the two nations had both been at war until very recently, but considering the Invisible Soldiers had apparently attacked Hoshido in the past, it was likely both lands would be in need of allies.

_Then why? Why has that consideration been ignored until now? It's almost as if…_

And then there was what Inigo had muttered, his words accompanied by a brief look of guilt and pain that he'd quickly hidden. And how every time the topic of the war had come up, both he along with Severa and Owain had seemed uncomfortable with the idea of talking about it at any length.

"Inigo," Robin said, speaking slowly. "I need to ask you something. About the war you and the others took part in. Something horrible happened, didn't it?"

Inigo froze perfectly still, his breath catching in his throat. A second slipped by, than another. Still he made no move to speak.

So instead, Robin broached the silence, continuing his thought from where he left off, pressing the matter further. "I've been wondering why no attempt to reach out to Hoshido has been made, to offer to join forces against the Invisible Soldiers. The only reason I can fathom is that Lord Xander and Lord Leo believe with certainty that Hoshido would refuse. That something happened to make for Hoshido to believe fighting alone would be preferable than consider allying with Nohr..." He sighed deeply. "Inigo… I know you're hiding something. Not just you, but everyone here. No one wants to talk about it, and I need to know why."

Silence. Inigo's expression tightened, his gaze moving away from Robin's face. Slowly he reached out, gripping the back of chair in front of him to steady himself.

"Because we're all damn cowards," Inigo whispered, his shoulders slumping. "Because we all stood by and let it happen…" He winced, squeezing his eyes shut, his breathing becoming unsteady.

"Let what happen?" Robin asked.

"Everything. The massacre at Cheve, invasion, the executions of the prisoners we took at Fort Jinya. We… Nohr... when Garon was king, Nohr might have well have been the worst parts of Plegia and Valm combined. And we… we let it all happen…" His grip tightened on the back of the chair, his knuckles turning white as a shudder ran through him.

Robin said nothing, processing what had been said. Seeing the shame and guilt so clear on the man's face… a part of him didn't want to hear more, fearing that if he heard the whole thing, he might not be able to see his friends the same way any longer. But no, he had to hear the whole story. He had to know the truth.

"Tell me," Robin said, motioning for the chair across from him.

Slipping down into his seat, Inigo began his account of the past year's events. He explained how the war had started with an attack on the Hoshido capital, orchestrated by King Garon, and how Corrin had acted as an unwilling pawn in the plot that had led to assassination of his mother and Hoshido Queen, Mikoto. He told him of the brutal war that Nohr had waged. He told him of, despite the efforts made by Corrin, the Nohrian royals, and their friends to mitigate casualties on both sides and spare as many Hoshido as they could, the atrocities that had been committed.

And he told him of the war's end, of how only after invading Hoshido and the slaughter of countless lives had they finally rebelled against Garon and put a stop to the fighting. But by then the damage had been done. Hoshido lay in ruins, a victim of a war led by a mad king. A war that should not have been.

Through it all Robin remained silent, only speaking to prod Inigo to keep speaking. The story matched up with the details he'd been told by others over the past several weeks. Only it was clear now he'd been told but a part of the whole story, the worst of what had happened being left out from the previous accounts.

Through the whole thing he found his thoughts and feelings torn between extremes. A part of a him was furious and disgusted. How? How had they all stood by and allowed this to happen? He wanted to berate Inigo, as well as Owain and Severa for that matter. While they may have no had a hand in the atrocities directly, they'd stood idle and allowed them to continue. They could have done something to stop it. They _should_ have done something.

And yet… another part of him recognized the position the three had been in. The three had not been in a position to directly alter the flow of events. Only by convincing their lieges to turn on King Garon, convincing the Nohrian royals to turn on their own father, would they have been able to stop the war. Without that… well, any direct act of defiance would have been met with certain death, thus preventing them from continuing to save what few lives they were able.

Assassinating Garon themselves wouldn't have even guaranteed ending the conflict. Far from it, in those circumstances it could have made things worse as a power struggle broke out within Nohr, extending the conflict. Perhaps even leading to further atrocities as Nohr blamed Hoshido for their king's death.

And for what little good it had seemed to do… the three, along with Corrin and everyone else, had tried to save what lives they could. It wasn't perfect, not by any stretch of the word. But, perhaps, it should count for something at least.

"Why did you remain with Nohr when all this happened? Why remain a part of this?"

For a long moment Inigo said nothing, his expression as defeated as it had been since he'd finished his story. "I…" he trailed off, looking as if he'd been about to say something before he stopped himself. "Because of our mission. The one we… the one that was the reason we came to this world for. Because in the end our job was to protect Corrin, no matter what path he took. Because…" He stopped himself again.

"Because what?" Robin asked, eyeing the swordsman intently, trying to get some read on what he was thinking.

"I- I can't tell you. I want to be I... Please, you need to trust me on this." He laughed, the sound cold and bitter. "I know, right? Trust me after everything I just told you. Bet you're disgusted with us all now." He shook his head, his bitter laughter dying away. "Just… it's because we were told he... we need him to save this world. If we didn't, then everyone, both Nohr and Hoshido alike, would die."

For a moment Robin gave no answer, pondering Inigo's words carefully. Then he nodded slowly, accepting the answer.

"You should probably kill me now," Inigo said, his statement coming out of the blue.

Robin's eyes widened. Of all the things he'd expected the man to say next, that had been somewhere near the very bottom of the list. "Huh? Why?"

"Because I can't imagine you'd let me remain in a relationship with your daughter after what I was a part of," Inigo said, his voice hollow as he hung his head, not even daring to raise his gaze from the floor.

Robin said nothing, tapping the table with a finger for several moments as he formulated a reply. "That's not my decision to make. It is up to Morgan herself to decide, after you tell her everything you told me, of course.I can't pretend to know how she will respond. But in the end it's not my decision to make."

Inigo looked up at him, surprise plastered on his face. "But why? Don't you-"

"I am not about to pass judgement on what you did or didn't do. That's not my place. I am saddened that you and the others allowed all this to happen, but... " he trailed off. "Do you regret what happened?"

"Yes. Of course I do," Inigo answered.

"Do you wish you would have acted differently?" Robin asked.

"I do."

Robin nodded. "Then I have nothing more to add. Thank you, for telling me this." Robin stood, reaching for his things as he prepared to go.

"I don't understand."

"Because it's no worse than the things Morgan and Marc did in their own timeline," Robin answered, turning back to regard him. "If I can believe they can and will make amends for the things they did as Grima's servants… then I have to believe you, Owain and Severa, any everyone else here can do so as well. The things that happened… even if they can't be forgiven, you can still do better."

"I doubt I deserve that much" Inigo answered, a bit of bitterness creeping back into his voice.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps not. It's not about what you deserve, it's about what you do with what you have... Gods, when did I get all philosophic and pretentious?" Robin said, a sudden chuckle bursting from his throat. "I'm sorry, not the time for a joke, but I really can't take myself serious after saying something like that."

"I suppose it did sound rather ridiculous…" A hint a smile managed to creep itself into Inigo's expression, if only for a moment. "Oh, and Robin?"

"While I still believe I deserve far worse, please… don't think too harshly of everyone else here. Lord Xander and all the others… the tried to do the right thing too, in the end. Half the reason we are so starved for resources right now is because he refused to allow Nohr to take claim reparations after the peace treaty was signed. And I think, if given the chance, they'd want to all do more to set things right."

Robin dipped his chin towards Inigo. "I understand," gathering up the last of his notes in his arms, the tactician moved to leave. "Looks like I've had a change in plans. Given what you've told me, I don't think what I need is to be found here in this library." He stepped towards the door.

"And Inigo?" Robin asked, turning back to look at him. "Thank you."

"Huh? For what?" Inigo asked, visibly confused by the admission.

"For helping me understand the situation. Because with it… I think I know how we're going to save this world."

**. . . . .**

"Kana, take it slowly, please. You're still healing," Corrin urged his daughter. He gripped her hand tighter as he helped her walk from her bed over to the table where food had been laid out for both of them, courtesy of Corrin's servants.

Kana nodded slowly, her steps slow and unsteady as she struggled to support her own weight, even with Corrin's support. Even with two weeks of healing, Kana was still very weak as her body slowly recovered. The healers all said she would make a full recovery, but that it would still be some time. Even healing magic had its limits, especially when it came to near fatal injuries such as those Kana had suffered. Only the passage of time would see her fully recover.

Eventually they made it to the table, Corrin helping Kana into her chair. He would have just carried her himself, but… he was under instruction to allow Kana to walk as much as she was able to help speed her recovering. He understood the logic, but… he hated seeing her this weak and fragile. It only served as a reminder that it was his mistake that had put her in this condition.

"Thank you, Papa," Kana said, looking up at him with her large, golden eyes. Despite everything, she'd somehow remained cheerful through the whole ordeal, something Corrin couldn't even manage himself.

 _You're so much stronger than me. You got that from her, you know… even with her gone, even though you got hurt, you still haven't given up…_ he thought, holding back the tears he was sure would soon form.

"It's nothing," Corrin muttered in reply, lowing his gaze as he took his seat next to her.

For a time, the two ate in silence, the only sound to be heard thetinklingof their silverware scraping against their plates.

"Papa?" Kana asked, speaking up softly.

"Yes?" Corrin looked up from his plate, turning to regard his daughter.

"Do you think I will be well enough for the festival?" she asked, hopefulness creeping into her voice.

_The festival? What fes…. Oh…._

That was right, the Dark Nights Festival was next week, wasn't it. He'd almost completely forgotten about it. He had promised they would all celebrate it together this year, hadn't he? He, Kana, Shigure, and…

Azura…

Corrin closed his eyes, trying to keep the pain from showing on his face. He'd never really had the chance to take part in any of Nohr's festivals during his childhood, having been confined to his isolated castle for most of his life. After that… the war had taken precedence over such things. So he'd made a promise, not just to his family, but to himself as well, that when everything was settled, when peace was found, they'd do all the things he'd never been allowed growing up.

_Guess that's another promise I've failed to keep…_

"If your aunt Elise thinks you're well enough by then, I don't see why…" Corrin answered, struggling to keep his voice steady.

_Just say yes, dammit. Stop thinking of yourself for once. Do it for her. And for Azura too… she'd want you to… want you to…_

The thought died away in Corrin's head, finding himself unable to even finish it before the pain it brought became too terrible the bear.

_Of course… you're not even strong enough to do that, huh?_

"Really, Papa?! I can't wait. We're going to have so much fun and-"

There was a sharp knock of the door, the sound echoing loudly through the chamber. Corrin lifted his head, as did Kana, turning in the direction the noise had come.

"Come in."

The door creaked open, revealing Shigure, who walked in briskly."Kana. Father," he said in greeting. While his voice was gentle when he said his sister's name, his tone took on a hard, cold edge as he uttered the word 'father'.

"Shigure," Corrin replied, his own voice barely more than a whisper as he watched Shigure walk over to Kana's chair, the young singer's gaze never once turning Corrin's way

Corrin averted his gaze, not wanting to look his son in the eyes. Even now, two weeks later, Shigure still blamed him for his sister's injuries. Not that such anger was undeserved. If anything, he deserved far worse than the cold treatment Shigure was giving him. It _was_ his fault, after all…

"Kana, Aunt Elise sent for you. It's time for another healing session," Shigure said, kneeling down so he was eye level with his sister. "I'll carry you there this time, then we can see if you can walk on the way back. Is that alright?"

Kana nodded. She gripped the end of her chair, about to step out of it and into her brother's arms, only to stop suddenly and glance over to Corrin. "What about Papa, is he…"

Corrin looked up slightly, shaking his head as Kana entered the edge of his vision. "It's okay, I'll be fine. We… can spend some time, later, okay."

Kana nodded again. Without any further delay Shigure scooped her up into his arms, carrying her towards the door. Corrin looked up just in time to watch them depart. The door slowly creaked closed behind them, hanging slightly ajar as it came to a stop.

Sighing, Corrin got to his feet, padding over to the doorway and pushing the door the rest of the way closed. He slumped against it, resting his forehead against the wood.

"I don't know what to do…" Corrin whispered aloud.

A tear splashed against the floor.

_Shigure hates me… Kana's still hurt so badly… and it's all my fault...I'm a failure as a parent…._

He slid down the door to the floor, crumbling against it. He was a failure, and failure as a person and as a parent. He wished he was stronger, like they were… like she had been.

"Azura..."

She would have known what to do. She would have known how to move forward. She'd always known what to do, whenever he was lost or afraid, she'd been the light to guide him ever forward.

But without her, he was lost and alone.

"I know I need to move forward… to start… start… making things right. But I- I c-can't…"He shook his head, more tears falling.

"I don't know how… I don't know how I can. I'm not strong like you…" He sobbed, covering his head with his arms.

"Please, tell me what to do. I'm lost without you, Azura. Please, tell me what I'm supposed to do," he pleaded, his words drowned by tears.

But no matter how many times he asked or prayed for an answer, there was no response forthcoming. Only silence and the echoing of his own lonely thoughts to keep him company.

**. . . . .**

"Robin, you cannot possibly say you approve of what they did."

For long moment Robin did not answer, instead squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to collect his thoughts.

It had been several hours since he'd left the Nohrian royal library. In the time since he had turned his attention to talking to any members of Corrin's group he could find, attempting to corroborate the account of of the past year he'd been given by Inigo. That was not to say he didn't trust his version of things, rather he wanted to see if he could fill in any details that Inigo had either missed or was not privy to. Not that he gotten much: everyone he had spoken to had been loath to divulge much he hadn't already hear prior. However, he had learned one thing thanks to first hand account from Kaze regarding the assassination of the Hoshido Queen: that the attack itself had been carried out by Invisible Soldiers seemingly under the command of King Garon.

Only when night had fallen had he returned to the room in Castle Krakenburg he and Lucina had been given for the duration of their stay, and prepared to tell his wife of everything he'd learned. In particular he found himself thankful that the the walls of said room were solid stonework. It would have been problematic if they'd held this discussion inside a simple tent: given how… heated, the tone of the conversation had become.

"I never said I did. Just… I fear it's a bit more complicated than that…" Robin answered, staring down at where his hands lay folded in his lap.

"I do not understand. How can you not be horrified by what took place. Everyone here, and worse still, my own friends, took part in such… such… atrocities," Lucina said, her voice rising to nearly a shout now. She stormed back and forth across the room, her footsteps heavy as she paced, yet through it all her gaze remained firmly fixed on Robin. "Give me one reason why we should not confront them all and… and… and…" she seethed.

Robin sighed. He'd expected, of course, that Lucina would be upset by what he'd told her. She had every right to be. Owain, Severa, and Inigo were her friends, after all, from her own timeline. Off the two of them, Lucina was the closest to the three, and he could only imagine how she could end up seeing this as a betrayal.

"And what, Lucina? Reprimand them? Drag them back to our world to stand trial?" Robin asked, countering her question with one of his own. "It won't help bring the dead back. Nothing will. Like it or not, doing anything about it now will only make things worse."

"Are you suggesting we just ignore what happened? I understand that even as they may have not been directly responsible for what happened, they did nothing to prevent it. An allowed atrocity is as much an atrocity as a lie of omission is still a lie!"

"Lucina, please, be reasonable. We need to think about this rationally," Robin pleaded. Standing, he moved to intercept Lucina as she continued to pace. He reached out, grabbing for her hand, only for her to yank it away and whirl to face him.

"Be that as it may, we weren't there, Lucina. Yes, had we been, I wouldn't have hesitated to come to Hoshido's aid. But we can't focus on what-ifs, not now when too much is at stake. Not when we can still do what we can to make things right," Robin explained, keeping his voice gentle.

"But-"

"Nor can I blame an entire people for the crimes committed by a past king. If I were, wouldn't I then need to condemn all of Ylisse for the actions of your grandfather?"

"Robin, you cannot possibly be comparing-" Lucina started to argue.

"Is it any different? Your aunt and father both dedicated much of their reigns to healing the wounds dealt by their father. Should we not give Lord Xander and everyone else the same opportunity?" Robin asked, motioning with a hand. "Nor can you honestly tell me they don't deserve the same treatment we have given the peoples of Plegia and Valm?"

Reaching out, Robin tried to take hold of Lucina's hand once again, only for her to withdraw once again. He shook his head, sighing sadly. "Emmeryn always believed than everyone, even those who were once our enemies, deserved a chance to change. That peace was never unattainable. We have to believe that too. That even here, in this world, it's not too late to forge that brighter future for the people here, just as we did in our own."

"I… even so, what you are asking me. I cannot just… just…" Lucina stammered, her expression tightening and she gritted her teeth, her hissing breath passing through her lips. "That isn't what upsets me most of all, Robin. Perhaps yes, they deserve that same chance. But that does not change the fact that they- people I called my friends, did nothing! They, out of anyone, should have known better, should have…" she squeezed her eyes shut, her whole body trembling as tears began to run down her face. "They're my responsibility, Robin. I was their leader, for years. So for them to have fallen so far… it's much surely be because I… I must have failed them in some regard."

"No, Lucina, that's-" Stepping forward, Robin reached out, taking his wife's hands in his. This time she did not pull away. Instead she clung to his grip, squeezing his hands tightly in return. "If that were true, your father and myself are just as much to blame. But none of us are to blame. I know, this coming from me of all people…" He tried to smile, lifting both their hands up to Lucina's face to dry her tears.

A sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh feel from Lucina's lips at his joke, the first even remotely cheerful reaction she'd given him so far.

"I understand it will be difficult to look at them the same way for a while, but remember, I can only imagine that no one regrets what happened more then them. From the way Inigo spoke of what happened, I think all three of them understood the choice they were making. That to save more lives, perhaps this entire world, they would have to let events come to pass regardless of how horrible they may be. Perhaps there was a better way, some other path they could have taken, but if there had been it was one they failed to recognize as I know they would have taken it in a heartbeat. You know them better than I do. They aren't monsters."

"I don't know…" Lucina slipped one hand free, twisting around somewhat to lean against him.

Robin moved his now free hand around her, wrapping her in a loose hug.

For a long while the two of them remained silent, neither making any move to speak. Only after Lucina's tears had dried did she speak. "I must apologize, Robin. I was so angry, I am afraid I treated you in a manner you not deserve. I regret speaking with such harshness aimed at you."

"It's okay, you did nothing wrong. I'd be more worried if we never got into arguments like this. Just because we love each other doesn't mean we can't be in disagreement at times. Just means we're different parts of the same whole," Robin answered. "I must apologize as well. For perhaps I have been too forgiving of what happened. I should have been more considerate considering how… much more personal this is for you…"

"No… it's alright, my love. You've always been able to see past the darkness in things far better than I, whether it be in other worlds or in the future yet to be…" She trailed off, shaking her head slightly.

"I am the optimist to your pessimist," Robin agreed. "See, just another reason we balance eachother out."

"Indeed." Lucina smiled slightly. "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really think we can do it? Somehow set things right in this world?"

Robin nodded. "I have to believe we can. Because to save this world, everyone here must do so together. I have to believe they can change."


	17. Festival of Dark Nights

Lucina closed her eyes, forcing her breathing into a slow steady rhythm. It would be best if she remained as still as possible for this part, lest any sudden movements render all progress for naught.

She felt a gentle tug at her hair, starting at the roots and slowly working downward to pull from the tips, marking Severa's progress as she pulled Lucina's hair into two long braids. Once completed, Lucina knew that these would be bundled tightly to be hidden underneath the rest of her hair, giving the illusion of shorter hair. She still remembered the last time Severa had done this for her, how she'd waited anxiously as her friend had worked, barely able to remain still while time was yet of the essence. But it had been needed to be done: to properly cement the disguise she'd doned in the moments before stepping into the past.

This time, however, there was little urgency. For unlike how it had been, her reasons for donning her "Marth" disguise were for anything but anonymity. Instead, it was to act as her costume for the festivities of that evening.

It had been Robin who had suggested her choice in outfit, having gone as far as to have a mask commissioned to replace the one she'd worn those years before. While not exact, the piece was as close an approximation as any could have ever hoped, such that even she hadn't noticed the discrepancies at first. Other than being painted a darker shade of blue than her old mask, the exact measurements deviated slightly in places, resulting in a slightly larger and more angled mask. Still, that alone was impressive, considering that it had been crafted from instructions taken entirely from Robin's memory. The fact that he was able to recall the specific details at all, let alone give nearly perfect measurements for each part of the design… once again Lucina found herself impressed with the extent of her husband's impressive mental facilities.

The rest of her costume had followed suit. Robin had picked a new cloak and surcoat, replacing them both with a more formal design than the battle worn pieces of her normal attire. Afterall, as he'd cited to her when she's wondered at the purchase, it wouldn't be much of a costume if the only thing that changed was her hair and the addition of a mask. Which, admittedly was a fair enough argument. Still, she found herself a tad uncomfortable at the thought of such expensive purchases being made for her sake.

Lucina started to shake her head at the thought, only to catch herself at the last instant, forcing her head to remain still and fixed firmly ahead.

It was for the sake of the change of hairstyle the look necessitated that Lucina had sought out Severa earlier that morning. Truth be told, she'd attempted to do up her hair on her own, which had ended up in little more than a tangled disaster. Not only did she have difficulty properly securing the braids while being unable to use sight to guide her work, but she was als hampered by her simple lack of proficiency when it came to such matters. She'd had so little time to indulge in her own appearance when fighting for the survival of her world. While recently she'd finally had the time to worry herself with such things, she yet required more practice.

Yet, even still… she'd felt uncomfortable with asking Severa for help. Learning of her and the others' actions during their stay in this world had left things… awkward between herself and her former companions. She still wasn't sure what she felt in regards to their actions. While she'd accepted Robin's words in their defense as truth, there was simply a world of difference between accepting something as true, and truly embracing it. Try as she might to justify it away, she felt… hurt. She'd trusted all of them, with her very life in more times than she could count. Believed in them. Then to go and be a part of such things…

No… it wasn't that she'd felt like they'd betrayed her trust. While that was perhaps a small part of it, what was really bothering her was that it felt like _she_ had failed _them_. She had been their leader. She was supposed to be their example, someone to look to for guidance. How poor that example must have been, to having lead them down the path they took.

If there was any to blame, it was herself.

So it was that Lucina remained silent and her eyes closed, focusing her will on remaining still and calm as she waited for Severa to finish. Not only to pass the time quicker, but to avoid meeting her friend's gaze. And to hide the shame reflected in hers.

"If you're going to scold me, can we get it over with? This silence treatment is painful enough as it is…"

Lucina's eyes blinked open. Shock played across the face mirrored before her, eyes pulling wide and lips half-parting with all too visible surprise. "What?" she whispered, beginning to wonder if she couldn't have possibly imagined or misheard Severa's words.

"This is why you asked me to do your hair, wasn't it? An excuse to get us alone so you could chew me out for what I did. So yeah, can we just get to that already? It's bad enough having to wait…"

"No, I wasn't… I wasn't planning on scolding you. I truthfully needed your assistance, and I…" Lucina shook her head, failing to catch herself this time. It was fortunate Severa had already let go of her hair, or it might have ruined the half-finished braids. "I apologize. I did not mean to cause offense. While I must admit, my feelings on what happened are still… difficult for me. I do not wish to cause conflict over them. Not when I myself am still uncertain."

"Wait, no. You don't get to be the one to apologize over this! You did nothing wrong, as usual," Severa countered. She gripped Lucina's arm, yanking her around and jabbing a finger at her chest. "So go ahead, tell me how much I screwed up at being you."

"You…" Lucina fell silent, the Severa's words crashing into her with the weight of a physical blow. "You were trying to be like me?"

Severa opened her mouth to answer, then shut it again, the seething anger that had burned within her but moments before fizzling out. She moved away, her gaze cast down. "Yeah… I guess so…" she whispered. She rubbed her arm with her other hand, her lips pursed, unable to bring herself to speak. "Do you remember when all of us went to those hotsprings? How you told me that my accomplishments were as impressive as anything my mother ever did?"

Lucina nodded slowly.

"When you told me that I… felt vindicated. Like all my hard work and effort actually meant something. Like I didn't just have to live under anyone's shadow. That's why when… when we were told of this world, I accepted it without hesitation. I thought I could be like you, come here to this world and save the whole damn day. Like you would have. Fat lot of good that ended up being.."

She sniffed, shaking her head sharply. "I wanted to be like you, Lucina. To show that I could be as strong, smart, and brave as you. But I couldn't be you, Lucina. I couldn't even live up to your example. Your ideals." She crossed her arms, her gaze still at the floor. "So yeah, I deserve to be scolded. I messed up practically in every way possible. So give me your worst. I mean it."

"Severa…" Lucina closed her eyes, struggling to collect her thoughts. What she said… it both confirmed her fears and cast them aside all at once. Her friends' actions had been undertaken in her example. Yet… the regret carried in Severa's voice was more than apparent. It wasn't that they'd tried to make mistakes because they'd followed her example: rather that they'd made mistakes while trying to follow her example. There was a difference… at least she had to believe there was.

"Do you remember what else I said that day? About myself? How not a day goes by that I do not flinch under the weight of others' expectations. Or my own…" Lucina smiled gently, reaching out and placing a hand on her friend's arm. "To speak truthfully, when I heard of what happened, I was ashamed. I felt that I was somehow to blame, for failing to be a proper example. Perhaps I wasn't, given how I somehow set expectations that not even I could meet. But that doesn't matter now…"

"But… gods, you don't get to just pretend like I didn't screw up, you hear? It's not fair," Severa told her, wiping her eyes.

"I am not saying you didn't make mistakes. Just… that I forgive you. I see now that whatever happened… you didn't intend for things to turn out as they did. No one is infallible. Not even me," Lucina assured.

Severa scoffed at this.

"You don't believe me? I've made my share of mistakes. Things I regret more than anything."

"Like?"

Lucina paused, considering the question for a moment. She thought of her many mistakes and failures, trying to decide which to best illustrate her point. But, try as she might, none seemed truly right for the moment. None except…

She frowned deeply. None but her greatest regret of all. A regret she'd kept secret from all but a few, moments only she, Robin, and her father had ever witnessed. Of the field bathed in a fiery sunset, Robin standing before her, Falchion's tip pointing at his chest.

Taking a deep breath, Lucina steeled her courage. She had always feared the day she would have to ever speak of this, but perhaps this must be known for an understanding to be reached.

"Well… after discovering that Robin had been the one to kill my father in our own time, I confronted him with the intention of killing him." As she said that, Severa's eyes widened, surprised by this revelation, though Lucina continued, undaunted. "In the end, I… couldn't bring myself to go through with it, but it doesn't change the fact I drew my sword against him, against my own husband."

Standing speechless with her mouth agape, Severa quickly collected herself, her expression growing softer as her eyes cast downward. "I didn't know…"

"Few do. My father and Robin are the only ones. Until now. I was so ashamed of what I'd almost done, I couldn't bear to tell another soul," Lucina explained. "I've made my fair share of mistakes, Severa. I am just better at hiding them than most, because I had to. I had to appear infallible, to act as an example. To inspire everyone else. I see now that too was another mistake, as it created an ideal no one could ever hope to reach."

Severa lifted her gaze, meeting Lucina's own for the first time since they'd begun talking. Her eyes glistened as if blinking back tears. "I guess… I guess I should have known I was kidding myself that anyone could be that perfect. Shoulda learned my lesson before now, living under my mother's shadow for so long. Still, doesn't change that I still messed up big time."

Lucina nodded. "I am not going to pretend like you didn't make mistakes. Nor that there is nothing for you to regret. Only that right now, I need you to keep trying. With that same desire to do what I would do. This world can yet be saved, after all. And I'd like to believe, if I were in your place, I wouldn't give up."

Severa laughed, the first joyful sound Lucina had heard from her that day. "Bit optimistic, even for you, huh."

"Yes. I am afraid Robin may have rubbed off on me in that regard," Lucina replied, giving a soft chuckle of her own. "Now, let us hurry and get my hair ready for tonight. I am afraid I've already shown myself to be utterly helpless at this sort of thing, and truly require your expertise."

"Oh? Heh, I suppose there are a few things I'm better than you at, huh? Was that why your hair was in tangles when I started?" Severa teased, wiping away the last remnants of tears from her eyes.

"I… perhaps…" Lucina said, her face flushing in embarrassment. Turning around, Lucina returned to her original spot in from of Severa, who once again set to work finishing the final touches of her costume.

**. . . . .**

"So you actually disguised yourself like this and pretended to be a boy, using the name 'Marth'?" Corrin questioned, perplexed by the story Lucina told him. Sure, he could understand the need to avoid revealing that she's someone from the future, but he never would have guessed that it would extend to the point of pretending to be the opposite gender. Then again… if he hadn't already known, Lucina actually would easily pass as a boy to another.

"Yeah, I don't really understand that either. I mean, the mask makes sense if you were trying to hide your eye mark brand thing," Elise interjected from where she sat further down the low wall the four were sitting on. "But dressing like a boy and changing your name? Who was going to recognize you?"

Corrin saw Robin laughing lightly at that, exposing the fangs for his costume. "Well, it might seem strange, but think about it. Chrom has Lucina a few years later, and already Lucina revealed that she had the weapon Falchion, identical to Chrom's. The name Lucina and being a girl could be rather incriminating if she made herself known too much," he explained. "She also used the name Marth as a way to give herself more courage. In our world, there isn't a soul that hasn't heard the name Marth."

"But still, seems like a lot of work considering it didn't matter in the end," Elise argued, swinging her legs to kick her heels against the stonework.

"That… That had hardly been part of the plan. Perhaps I could have been more careful with using Falchion so openly but beyond that it was all purely accidental that I revealed my identity so," Lucina countered. Her face flushing pink as she finished, crossing her arms defensively, seemingly in part to hide her embarrassment.

This got another laugh out of the others, and despite himself Corrin felt the corners of his lips twitch into a bit of a smile. So far… the festival hadn't been quite as bad as he'd originally feared it would have been. Though he'd forgone getting a costume for himself other than the simple paper mask Kana had made for him. Despite still recovering from her injuries, his daughter had spent the past several hours dragging him about the city, going from the many booths of festival games and stands selling wide assortments of treats and other festival food. The only reason he'd been allowed this brief respite was thanks to her having gone off in search of Shigure, who'd she'd spotted among the crowds awhile before in the company of some of the other deep realm children.

Thankful he had not had to wait alone, as the two of them had just recently been joined by both his sister and the two travelers from a distant world, their paths crossing as they'd enjoyed the festivities. Not that they'd been the first he'd bumped into that day, as he'd already seen his siblings and many of his friends. He'd even gotten a good laugh out of the ridiculous pirate costume Xander had worn. And a real, genuine laugh at that, much to his brother's chagrin.

All in all, he'd found himself almost having fun. So long as he didn't stop to think or reflect too long, he just might make it the whole way through.

"So who's this Marth person, anyways?" Elise asked, jumping back to the conversation.

"Marth is a hero from our world, living in a age two-thousand years prior. He once united the whole of the continent from which we hail, bringing about a millennia of peace and prosperity not known since," Lucina explained, smiling a bit again as she spoke of the hero who had inspired her choice of alias.

"And you trace your lineage back to him. Let's not forget that," Robin interjected, his voice taking on a teasing edge to accompany the wry grin he now wore. "Not just her, but also Owain as well."

"No wonder he always talks about his sacred blood. He's royalty and a descendant of a hero," Corrin surmised, a small chuckle escaping him. "Wait, is the whole thing about his 'fell hand' actually real?" The thought alarmed him quite a bit.

"No!" Robin and Lucina shouted in unison, eyes going wide.

Corrin exchanged a dubious look with his adopted sister, the sudden outburst leaving him more than a bit unconvinced.

"I… no, it really, really, _really_ isn't. In fact, it use to be his 'sword hand' that he would rave and rant about all the time," Robin quickly added.

"I'm more surprised that he used to be a swordsman," Elise admitted, and with reason, as what everyone was used to from Owain, when he was Odin, was how he would go on and on about his magic that one would never have guessed him to be skilled with a blade.

Robin nodded at that. "Yes. His skill is actually on par with even Lucina's." That definitely caught Corrin off guard. For Owain's skill to rival Lucina's definitely meant that Owain might actually be better than him or rival even Xander.

"Okay, enough about me and my family. Why can't we talk about what Robin's dressed as?" Lucina asked, wanting to shift the attention to her husband now, since by all means, she found his outfit to be rather unique, especially with the fangs he also had.

"Well it's… actually, I'm not quite sure. I bought it from an Anna who set up shop here a few days before the festival. She told me it was a 'vampire' costume. Apparently it's some sort of creature that can only roam in the night, turn into a bat, and drink blood from humans. And also speaks with some accent where the 'w's are switched with a 'v' sound. Or at least that's the accent she used when she explained it to me," Robin answered. "Apparently she thought I looked good in it, and when I tried to ask about other costumes she just brushed me off. Really, I can't help but think she ended up picking out the costume for me, and that I really had little say in the matter."

Some more laughter filled the air, though Corrin found himself stopping earlier than the others.

How long has it been since he could even smile, let alone share a laugh with his friends and loved ones? All Corrin had been remembering lately were the vengeful thoughts towards himself, the desire to lash out at others, and berate himself until he was a crawling mess.

Even now, it was difficult to truly enjoy the festival and the humor being thrown around, as even though his body was there, his mind was farther away. Despite that, Corrin was determined to at least try to enjoy himself. Kana wanted him to have fun, and he wanted to make her happy. Perhaps with this, he could alleviate even some of the pain he had caused her, as well as to atone for how he wronged her.

"Papa! I'm back!" Kana's voice beckoned Corrin's attention. Turning around, he was ready to smile brightly and scoop the girl into his arms to hold her tight. However, that smile instantly vanished the moment his crimson eyes caught sight of the person that had been dragged with Kana. "And I brought big brother with me. Now we can all have fun together."

Corrin averted his gaze, not wanting to meet his son's own stare. He'd… he had hoped Kana was going to spend time with Shigure before returning herself. Given how… strained things had been, Corrin didn't want to make things any more tense than they had to be. With how upset Shigure still was, he had tried his best to give him space. Especially when he only had himself and his own actions to blame for his son's anger.

Shigure glanced at his father for only a brief moment before turning his gaze back to his younger sister. "Kana, I really shouldn't be here. I have other things to d-" Shigure attempted to reason his way out, only for Kana to interrupt him.

"No! We haven't had fun together in forever!" It was rather unusual for Kana to be this assertive, but Corrin realized just how much this meant to her. Even Shigure seemed to notice that, and ceased his attempt to get away.

Corrin then noticed how Elise, Robin, and Lucina had been silently staring at them, before Elise stepped forward. "Alright, this is great. You should have been here earlier, Shigure. Lucina and Robin were talking about some things in their world and how Lucina once dressed up as a boy," she said, causing Lucina's face to flush again.

"I thought we were done with that?" she questioned, making the others begin laughing, though neither Corrin nor Shigure joined them. Corrin tried to meet Shigure's gaze, but he avoided him at every attempt.

"Hey, so why aren't you dressed up as something, Shigure? Even Corrin had a mask on for the most part, so he's at the very least participating," Robin pointed out.

Shigure merely shook his head. "Sadly, I was too occupied to find something suitable. I've never really gotten used to these sorts of festivities," he admitted, but Corrin could tell that Shigure wasn't even remotely invested in the conversation, nor any other topics that the others attempted to give him. The way he was looking at Kana and giving small glances towards Corrin, it was clear to Corrin that Shigure just wanted to leave.

Corrin looked down. Was this okay? Was he really going to let this awkward tension stay in the air? Corrin knew that he was only here for Kana's sake, and it seemed that Shigure was the same, but if things continued as is was, it would only be harder on Kana. He knew that he had to try and reach out to Shigure.

"Forgive me, but I must take my leave now," Shigure abruptly declared and attempted to leave.

Before Shigure could go, Corrin stepped forward, reaching for his son's arm. He grabbed hold of his sleeve, holding him in place. "Shigure, wait, I just want to-"

Corrin's word's were just short as his son turned suddenly, wrenching his arm free from Corrin's grip. "Don't touch me," he told him, his normally calm voice now holding a razor's edge. "I'm sorry… I don't…" He closed his eyes, his breathing coming in slow, heavy puffs, as if struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"I just… I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean…" Corrin started to argue, only for Shigure to turn away once again.

"Big brother, please, don't-" Kana started to plead, taking a step forward after her brother.

At his daughter's words, Corrin too attempted to once again give chase. He shot out a hand, trying to stop him a second time…

...only for Shigure to smack his arm away, anger flashing in his eyes. "Leave me be. I think you've already done enough as is, father. Last thing I need is for you to make everything worse than it already has been for me."

For a single stunned instant no one moved a muscle. Corrin blinked, his mouth falling half open in shock. He tried to form words, only to discover he could not. A weight pressed down against his chest, an icy dagger burying itself deep within his sternum.

_Make everything worse, huh? That's all you've been doing, hasn't it?_

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Corrin's words fell in a faint whisper. He closed his eyes, his hand beginning to shake. "I didn't want to… I won't cause anymore..."

Without another word, Corrin spun around, his head held low as fled the scene, not daring to remain behind and face his son's anger any longer.

This was a mistake. Coming here. He'd just made things worse, like he always had.

**. . . . .**

Lucina watched in shock, frozen in place for the brief instant where she might have been able to act in time, to stop Corrin before he could flee. Robin too reacted too slow, stepping forward the instant Corrin stepped out of reach, surprise at what had played out showing clearly on his face.

"Father, wait, I didn't…" Shigure called out, reaching out towards his father in the very moment Corrin shoved his way through a nearby crowd, vanishing into the night.

"Dammit…" Shigure's hand slowly fell away, dangling helplessly at his side.

"What are we waiting for? We need to go after him, before-" Elise started to say, lurching forward to give chase, only to be stopped as Robin shot out an arm to stop her.

"No, all of us going all at once will only make things worse," Robin said, shaking his head. He sighed deeply, his eyes turning away from where Corrin had gone. "Besides…"

Lucina followed his gaze, over to where Kana stood motionless away from the others. While she made no sound, her eyes glistened with tears, her shoulders trembling as if fighting back sobs.

"I'll… I'll go. It's my fault, and I need to-" Shigure started to say. He too started forward, but before he could, Lucina grabbed his arm, pulling him around so that he faced his sister. For a moment his eyes widened, seeing the state witnessing his and Corrin's fight had put her in.

"Right now, you need to make sure your sister is well. As hard as it may be, you two should try to enjoy the festivities best you can. One of us will bring Corrin back," Lucina told him.

Shigure nodded, then went to go check on Kana.

"Leave it to me," Robin volunteered. "I thought I managed to get through to him before, but now…" He shook his head yet again, another weary sigh falling from his breath. "Elise, look after your niece and nephew with Lucina, okay?"

"I… you got it," Elise answered after a moment's hesitation. She glanced the way Corrin had gone, before she too went to help calm the still distraught Kana.

"Well, I guess I should…"

Before Robin as a hand to go, Lucina stepped forward. She gripped his arm tightly, anchoring him in place before he had the chance to pull away. A surprised gasp fell from his lips, his eyes widening in time with the confusion that played across his face.

"I apologize, but I must disagree. I do not believe you are the one to speak to him this time," Lucina told him, taking a step back and in the direction Corrin had gone.

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Because I think I finally understand. What has eluded us all this time," Lucina explained. "Because, deep down, I believe Corrin is as alike to me as he is to you."

Robin's eyes widened again for a split second, then relaxed. He nodded his head, expression serious once more as understanding crossed his visage. "I understand. Go, before he gets too far."

Nodding, Lucina spun away, sprinting off into the crowd.


	18. Grief and Resolve

Corrin hurried through the bustling streets, keeping his head low, trying to put as much distance between him and the others as possible. It was a mistake to come today, to try to pretend everything was fine. To even pretend like he could act like things were alright in the world. Now or ever. To pretend like his son's words hadn't stung.

All it did was remind him of her absence. All it did was remind him of how much he missed her.

 _Coward. Gutless coward. Couldn't even put up a brave face, could you? Couldn't even hold it in for Kana's sake,_ a voice scolded, echoing through his mind, each word in step with the every growing feeling a shame that spread through him. _Or selfish. How you feel is so much more important, isn't it? Selfish. And a coward. That's all you've ever been, right? So run, run like you always do._

And run he did. He ran through the city, winding his way through twisting alleys and maze-like streets to carry him further from the center of festivities. A few times he was forced to leap aside to avoid crashing into others who inadvertently moved into his way, indignant shouts and muttered curses calling after him as he rushed on past.

Then at last he reached the front gates, passing through them and and out into the countryside. Only now did his pace slow, the soft padding of his bare feet in the cold, packed earth becoming a slow rhythmic beat that sung with the rustling of the dry, coarse grass and the creaking of brambles that dotted the countryside.

_Coward._

Corrin's footsteps faltered. He squeezed his eyes shut, a lump catching in his throat.

_Selfish._

He stumbled forward, swaying as a wave of grief crashed into him.

_Weak._

He staggered once then collapsed to his knees, holding his head in his hands as he fought back building tears. Why? Why couldn't he do this? He should be stronger than this. Everyone… Kana, Shigure, his siblings, all his friends… none of them had allowed their hardships to bring them so low. They'd all carried on, continued to fight and live and find what happiness they could. But why couldn't he? Why couldn't he take that step? Why couldn't he accept that Azura was truly-

-he couldn't even finish the thought. He wasn't even strong enough to do that.

He clenched his fists, his whole body trembling. He felt something hot and sticky drip between his fingers, and when he looked down he saw that his palms were bleeding. It took a moment before he realized that he'd been starting to transform without realizing it: his fingers extending into clawed talons that had dug deep into his flesh.

Raising his shaking and bloody hands before his face, Corrin tried to steady his breath. Yet try as he might, his breathing remained ragged and rasping. Dammit, why couldn't he do this?

Trying again, Corrin sucked in a deep breath, slowly releasing it as he pooled all of his focus onto his hands. The skin prickled and crawled as he watched, his hands completing their transformation. Another breath and they shifted back, returning to normal, only this time the wounds at the center of his palms appeared closed and scabbed over. It was a trick he'd learned some time ago: while it did little for serious injuries, he could somewhat repair minor cuts and bruises when transitioning between his two forms.

He remembered how excited he'd been when he'd figured it out. How he'd rushed to find Azura to show her it, only to realize once he'd found her that he would need to injury himself if he were to properly demonstrate. The mere mention of this had visibly upset Azura, who'd taken his words to mean that he'd been about to actually go ahead and do just that. He still recalled the shock and worry that had played across her face even as he'd frantically tried to clarify that the suggestion hadn't been a serious one. It was only afterwards that the two had shared a laugh about the misunderstanding.

If only he could recall that feeling now… Instead the memory brought only a feeling of emptiness, as if the meaning it had once carried had been rendered hollow in the wake of her absence.

A tear glistened silver in the moonlight, splashing against the dirt.

_Azura…_

Lifting his head, Corrin gazed up into the pale, full moon that hung high in the sky. Ghostly white light played over the landscape, illuminating the world in a pale sheen of gray. It was a cold, empty light, so very different from the golden warmth of the festival lights left in the city behind. Perhaps it was fitting then that it was that light that bathed him now. So much more fitting to the feeling left in his aching heart.

"I apologies for intruding, but I believe you may be in need of some company."

Startled by the sudden voice, Corrin leapt to his feat. He whirled around, coming face to face with whomever had seemingly materialized behind him. It was Lucina, the blue haired princess standing mere feet away. He hadn't even heard her approach.

She no longer wore the mask that had been the centerpiece of her costume, though her shortened hair and the rest of the alterations that had been made to her usual outfit remained in place. She must have simply removed it before approaching, if only to avoid startling him.

"From my experiences it is times like these where having someone to talk to can be more beneficial than you realize. Even if you feel like you'd much rather be left alone. What you want is not always what you require," the blue haired princess continued, paying no heed to the shock still playing across his face. "May I join you?" she asked, motioning with a hand to the spot next to where he'd been sitting.

Corrin glanced between it and the woman, uncertain. "I'd rather…" He stopped himself, realizing he'd just walked into the exact answer she'd predicted. _Dammit, I don't…_

"How did you find me?" Corrin managed at last, his words in truth little more than a desperate bit to deflect her question with one of his own.

"When you ran off, Robin and I grew worried. So I elected to follow and provide what aid I could."

"Aid?" Corrin asked.

"Advice. And a sympathetic ear. While I suspect you would not believe me saying it, but I understand what ails you. Better than most," Lucina answered.

"I can't say your suspicions are unfounded," Corrin answered, unable to keep the bitterness from his voice. He grimaced, cursing himself for complaining like some damn spoiled child. Like always. "I'm sorry. I'm tired… tired of people telling me they understand. Not when they weren't close to her like I-" He bit off the rest of his sentence, a sharp pang radiating through his chest at the thought of her.

"Perhaps. Though I would like to request that you hear me out. Though the choice is ultimately yours to make. I will not impose upon you."

_Choice…_

The word was still poison on his tongue and mind. Those always ended poorly for him. _One poor choice after another… that's all this had been. Since the beginning, really._

His shoulders slumped, a sudden heavy weight seeming to fall over him. He turned, dropping to the ground next in the spot he'd sat before. While he made no motion for Lucina to join him, she managed to pick up on the unspoken meaning of his reaction, taking the vacant spot next to him.

For a long moment neither of them spoke, the silence palpable in the air as Corrin waited. Only when it became apparent from Lucina's steady gaze upon him that she expected him to begin, did he move to speak. "So what is it that you can understand about me? I still find that… hard… to believe." He had another bitter, apologetic laugh. "I know, it's stupid and arrogant to believe so... Honestly like I'm that special or unique… but even if I know that… know that I can't be the only one to go through what I am… I can't seem to bring myself to feel that way…."

"It's sometimes difficult to see from the perspective of others. Even those who always can empathize with the people who surround them, it can be difficult to understand when such feelings are returned," Lucina replied. Her deep blue eyes stared intently at him as she spoke, their gaze paying close attention to his expression, as if waiting to see how he reacted to her words. "I have spoke to your friends at length over the past few days. Robin and I both. We… heard about the events you have gone through. The choices you made…"

"And you think me a monster, don't you? It's okay. Half the world probably does by now…" Corrin laughed bitterly, the sound almost sad at its crescendo. That was how he felt, really. It was what his choices had wrought.

"I… at first, perhaps. I'm sorry. I am afraid I am ill-adept at dealing with matters of difficult moral ambiguity. I often see the world in black and white, and often have difficulty reconciling the shades of gray where they meet," Lucina replied apologetically, bowing her head in deference as she spoke. "While I cannot say I agree with your choices, I must acknowledge that as one who was not there, it is not my place to pass judgement."

"Guess I should be glad one of us here sees it that way," Corrin interjected, grimacing. He looked away, watching a nearby tuft of grass away in the wind. "Am I… a bad person? I… the things I did… What do they say about me?"

For a long moment no reply came. Glancing back to her, Corrin saw that Lucina's expression had grown thoughtful, appearing as one in deep deliberation within herself.

"I cannot say., not without knowing more. While your actions themselves may have proved ill… your intentions and desired outcome can mean the difference, " Lucina said. "I've heard the story of what happened many times now, only always from the perspective of your friends. If you are willing, I would like to hear your version events. Of the choices you made and why. I want to better understand."

"That… is a painful story… I'm not sure if… if I can…"

"It's alright. You don't have to," Lucina told him gently.

"No." Corrin shook his head sharply, gritting his teeth, "I… I need to. If I keep running away from what happened I… I won't be taking responsibility for my mistakes. I've been blaming myself for so long… but that's not facing my mistakes. Not really," Corrin explained. As he spoke, he vividly recalled what Robin had told him those weeks before. Not blaming himself, but taking responsibility for it nonetheless.

He was afraid. Afraid of facing his past and the pain he'd felt all over again. But… he had to right? He had to try.

And so he began, recounting the events from the very beginning. From the first mission Garon had sent him on, being captured and brought to Hoshido, meeting his mother and true family for the first time. Of the assassination attempt that claimed his mother's life, of the Yato claiming him as it's wielder. Of his choice to side with Nohr, driven by the weakness of being unable to find the will to raise arms against the only family he'd ever know. Of his attempts to save as many lives as he could and somehow stop the war, and the failures and trail of corpses that plagued every step along his journey. He told of the invasion of Hoshido, of his promise to save his brothers lives, only for them to die before his eyes.

Time crawled forwards as he talked, the moon rising higher overhead as the story moved towards it's conclusion. Towards the final battle and their fight with Garon and then with his brother. And then, he told of those last final moments. Of Azura's sacrifice. Of how she'd disappeared before his very eyes.

"I never wanted this burden. I didn't ask for Yato to choose me… I didn't want to be a hero…." Corrin blinked back fresh tears, his vision blurring. Unconsciously he reached into his tunic, his fingers wrapping around Azura's amulet, the metal cool against his skin. "Yet when it happened… I tried to fill the role the best I could. I thought… maybe… just maybe… I could do it. I could stop the war somehow. That I could save everyone. I was so naive…"

A mirthless laugh fell from his lips. Even he took pause at it, shocked by the weariness and sadness carried in its notes. "I tried you know. I tried so hard. But no matter what I did, people got hurt. No matter how hard I tried to stop it, people died. In the end I couldn't save anyone. Not even my own family. I couldn't even save her… all I did was prove that the Yato chose poorly."

For a long while no response came, the only sound to be heard the rustle of the wind in the grass and the faintest murmur of the festivities still going on far behind. So long the silence held that Corrin eventually looked up, glancing Lucina's way. What he found was her staring into the landscape, her gaze distant and eyes filled with some emotion he couldn't readily identify. Was it sadness? Wistfulness? Regret? Something in between?

"No hero chose to be so." The sudden sound of the foreign princess's voice suddenly cut through the still quiet, the words spoken slow and carefully, as if making an effort to make her meaning clear. "It is a burden none who understand it would readily ask. I too can say that from experience," she turned her gaze onto him, a knowing look held in her eyes and a sad smile on her lips.

"You recall how I once spoke of coming from a separate future from Robin? The same as my three friends that you know? In my time, the world had fallen into ruin. My father, all his friends, dead at the hands of the Fell Dragon, Grima. With every passing day, his armies of the dead grew in number as pockets of what little resistance was left were snuffed out. And it fell to me, by my birthright, to lead those few who remained."

Slowly Lucina reached down, her hand finding the hilt of her sword. With a single, fluid motion she drew the weapon and held it before her, it's blade glowing in the silver moonlight. For an instant Corrin flinched away, instinctual fear of a weapon steeped in the bane of dragons taking hold of him. But he buried it, forcing himself to remain still, his eyes fixed firmly on the weapon.

"Much like you, I found myself chosen by a weapon. Falchion can only be wielded of those of the Exalted Bloodline, bearers of the brand," she motioned to her left eye, to the symbol there Corrin remembered her mentioning once before. "Even then, not everyone of that blood can wield Falchion. The blade decides who is worthy to shoulder the burden it carries."

Lucina flashed another sad smile, then returned Falchion to it's sheath. "I never asked for that burden. I never wanted to be a hero. But I had no choice. I was the only one left. So for the sake of my friends, my world, and everyone who still dwelt within it, I did my utmost to fulfill that role… and I failed."

"What? You mean you didn't…" Corrin asked, shocked by the turn the conversation had taken. For a moment he'd been expecting her story to turn into one of victory, of despite not wishing the role, that Lucina had struggled regardless and overcome her fate. But then he stopped himself, realizing the foolishness of the thought. For if she had proved victorious, then why bother travel to the past?

"No. I fought with everything I had, and yet… it wasn't enough. Day by day Grima's army grew, each of the fallen joining his fell army as Risen. Our one hope was the Fire Emblem, a powerful artifact holding the only chance to defeat Grima, but one of the five gemstones it needed was lost forever. And with it, so was our hope. To this day I consider it my greatest failure. The world I couldn't save…"

 _A world I couldn't save… just like me…_ Corrin blinked, his will alone holding back the tears beginning to form once more. "What did you do then?"

"Naga, the Divine Dragon who created both Falchion and the Fire Emblem, offered me and my friends a choice. To remain and fight to the bitter end… or to be sent into the past, before Grima's rise, and with it the chance to stop it. I took it, because I thought… even if I couldn't save my world, perhaps… perhaps I could make sure another didn't befall that same fate. That the me of that timeline would grow up, never having to carry the same burden I'd taken upon myself."

"Even so… it must have been hard. To leave your own world behind, knowing full well doing so would mean the destruction of your world," Corrin said, his voice quiet. "I am not sure I would have been able to find that resolve. To do that, I mean."

Lucina nodded. "It was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. All my hopes staked on another world. On securing a future that would never be my own. That's what I'd thought. That's what I'd believed… I could have never imagined that there, in that past, I would find something else to fight for. A certain someone… and a promise of a future we'd share."

Corrin said nothing. There was no reason to say it, when the answer was so painfully obvious. So instead he just nodded, acknowledging that he understood.

Lucina smiled, the first happy smile she'd worn since their talk had begun. "It happened by accident. I had no intention of remaining in that time once Grima was defeated. Attachments would only make that parting more painful. So when I found myself developing feeling towards Robin, I fought against them, trying not to fall for him. I only found after the fact that Robin had been doing much the same: attempting his utmost not to fall for me in turn lest it complicate things. But in the end it proved hopeless, in the end we couldn't stop it." She closed her eyes, her expression one of someone reliving a happy memory from long ago. "The day he brought me flowers and confessed his feelings was one of the happiest in my life. Soon after we found Morgan, our wonderful daughter from yet another future. It was so much more than I could have possibly imagined. For the first time since I could remember, I had something to fight for. Something for myself, for the future we would share, as a family."

Then Lucina's smile faltered, her expressing growing sad "And then I watched him disappear before my eyes. To vanish into fading light… the man I loved… gone. His life given to save the world…"

Corrin froze, time seeming to stand still as his mind struggled to comprehend what Lucina had just told him. _What? He vanished? Just like-_ Unbidden images flashed before his eyes. Azura's body dissolving away before him, a sad smile on her lips. The light fading into nothingness, her pendant falling to the floor, _clinking_ as it settled in the cold stone. Corrin squeezed his eyes shut, enduring the tide of memories crashing into him. "He… died? How? …and if that happened… then…" Corrin trailed off, coming up at a loss, not sure what to even say.

"Yes," Lucina said simply, her expression sad as she gazed at him. "You are not the only one to watch a loved one fade away, Corrin. Even now, three years passed, the memory fills me with grief…" she closed her eyes, her face upturned to bathe in the light of the full moon "Even though he came back to me, that pain and the fear I might lose him all over again… I fear that will never go away."

For a long while Corrin did not respond, mulling over his words carefully. "What happened?" he asked simply, finally venturing to speak.

"That… that is a difficult story. And a painful one at that, One I will try to keep brief, for both my sake and yours," Lucina told him. She sighed, and then, with a reluctant breath, began.

Corrin listened intently as Lucina wove her tale, as she told him of how Grima had followed her to the past. Of the discovery of Robin's heritage as Grima's vessel. And of the means it provided in ending the Fell Dragon for good.

It was then that Lucina's voice began to falter, and Corrin was shocked to see tears glistening in her eyes. A sheet of silver they seemed, pooling beneath her lids. "We all told him not to, that we had another means to defeating Grima. But he did not listen. He struck the final blow. Grima was undone… and so was he…"

"But… he's alive now isn't he? If he died then how…" Corrin frowned, his words trailing off with the rest of his question unspoken.

"For two long years I was alone. Robin was gone and all I had was one fleeting hope. Before Robin died, Naga had revealed to us that there was a small chance, one so insignificantly small that it would be foolish to believe it, that if the bonds we'd forged with Robin were strong enough, then their power could tie him to us and the world, returning him to us. But even as I hoped and prayed it would be so… I never believed that wish could possibly prove true."

"But he came back, didn't he? I mean, it's obvious that he did. Wouldn't have met the guy otherwise," Corrin interjected. Even as he tried his best to make the jest… he found himself struggling to wrap his head around it. The power of their bonds… could they really have been that powerful? To bring him back to life? To return him to the world after he'd ceased to exist?

Another question came to him then, one that carried with it a faint hope. The hope that maybe, somehow, someway… That if Robin had returned then… then maybe… just maybe…

No. He couldn't let himself think that. He didn't dare let himself hope Azura could come back.

He couldn't let himself go through that pain all over again.

When he looked up again, Lucina was gazing intently at him, as if trying to determine what he was thinking. She must of gleaned something from his expression, for when she spoke her words hit close to the very questions now racing through his mind. "Corrin, I do not wish my experiences to inspire any false hope. For all the similarities that exist between what happened to Robin and the fate Azura befell… your own tale makes it clear that the circumstances are not wholly the same. I do not know if there is hope or not that she could return as he did. I'm sorry."

Corrin nodded slowly, closing his eyes. "Not your fault... " he whispered. His voice wavered and cracked.

"I know. That does not make me any less regretful that I could not provide you that hope," Lucina answered.

Corrin nodded again, his shoulders beginning to tremble. He grimaced, fighting to still his shaking and to hold back the tears he knew would come. His hands tightened into fists, his knuckles going white with a effort of holding back the wave crashing into him

"It is alright, you know…"

Corrin opened his eyes, blinking as he turned his head to look at Lucina. "What is?"

"To grieve. To accept that she is really gone," Lucina explained. "I know, because for a time I could not allow myself to. Just as you are now. Even though her death hangs heavy over you, you've spent all this time trying to hold back the tears. Trying to find someone to blame, even if that person is yourself." Reaching out, she put a hand on his forearm, gripping it gently. "By hiding behind guilt and blame, you haven't let yourself just simply grieve for her. Because if you did..."

"...It would mean accepting that she was really gone..." Corrin finished, his voice cracking as he spoke the words. He began to tremble again, a sob cascading from him. "I-I don't know if… if I can… deep down I-I… I don't want…"

_I don't want it to be real…_

"Tell me about her," Lucina said, her words more request than instruction. "You spoke of what happened, but not once told me about her."

"I-I…" Corrin faltered in his words, struggling where to begin. "She was… she was always distant from others. Most thought that she was simply aloof, but really it was because she was shy. She never really enjoyed being around groups of people or being the center of attention. Nor was she the best when it came to expressing her thoughts or feelings at times, even to me. But she… She was always so kind… While she didn't always show it… she cared deeply for everyone around her. She'd always put the needs of others above her own…."

Corrin blinked, his vision blurring. A single tear traced its way down his cheek, splashing against the back of his hand gripped in his lap. "She carried this strength about her and somehow… somehow her just being there would wash away your fears and doubts… Whenever I felt weak… felt like I couldn't go on… she was always there. Because of her… I felt like everything we did… ever sacrifice… wasn't meaningless. That someway… somehow… we could make a brighter future. But now… that she's… without her here… I-I don't... I can't…"

"It's okay. Keep going," Lucina told him gently. She squeezed his arm a bit tighter.

"I-I… without her I can't…" Corrin shook, more tears cascading down his face. A voice in the back of his head screamed for him to just say it. To stop bottling it up, to stop hiding from the pain and the grief. He couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't keep running from the truth.

"I've failed her… She fought so hard for a brighter future, but without her… without her light… I can't keep fighting. I should be fighting still, fighting to make sure that future comes to pass. But I can't!" Corrin wailed. The instant those words left his mouth, all the grief and loneliness he'd been trying to fight against, all the feelings he'd kept bottled up, came crashing down. "I don't see how… how I can do this alone! I need her here… I can't do this without her… I never told her. I never told her how much I needed her!" Sobs drowned out the rest of his words, the tears coming in flood now. A sudden pang of self loathing and guilt rose up within him as it had so many times before, but this time he buried it, refusing to hide behind such feelings any longer.

He needed to grieve. He needed to accept Azura was gone. He needed to accept how much he truly needed her. How much he truly missed her.

She deserved that much, didn't she? To embrace those feelings, no matter how painful. To no longer dishonor their bonds by hiding from just how much she meant to him.

Through it all Lucina remained there next to him, allowing him to let his feelings flow, her gaze unjudging. For he knew she had gone through the same thing as him. A fellow reluctant hero marked by her struggles and failures. Another hero who'd watched the person they loved vanish before their eyes.

"I'm sorry," Corrin managed at last, wiping his eyes as the trembling stilled. His chest hurt, the pang of loneliness and grief there yet undiminished. The pain was more keen now than ever before, and he feared it would never go away. Perhaps it wouldn't. Perhaps that was the point.

Perhaps healing meant allowing himself to always miss her, but find the strength to carry on regardless. No matter how difficult it was.

That's what Azura would have done, in his place. And while he feared he couldn't do the same…

_He had to try._

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Lucina answered. She gave his arm another squeeze. "I know how hard it is to believe it, but… you _can_ find the strength to carry on without her. As difficult as it is, you must. Not just for your sake, nor for the sake of her memory, but for those that need you to be strong, now more than ever."

"W-what… what do you mean?" Corrin asked.

"When… when Robin vanished... I bottled everything up like you did. I blamed myself for not stopping him," Lucina explained, speaking slowly. "Worse still, I began to try to convince myself that… that I should be happy. That his sacrifice accomplished what I set out to do. That to believe otherwise would be selfish. But then I realized... that I wasn't the only one hurting. That in not allowing myself to truly grieve, I was neglecting my daughter's feelings. That Morgan was hurting just as keenly as I was, and that she needed her mother..."

Lucina smiled sadly, her gaze as gentle as her words as she looked at him. "While they may not show it, I believe Kana and Shigure are grieving as much as you are. Even though they may try to hide it… they need their father now. They need him to be strong, for their sake."

 _Kana… Shigure… I…_ Memories of the past weeks flashed before Corrin's eyes. Every time his children had spoken to him, every word they'd said, every expression, every sad stare. Kana's desperation to save him regardless of her own safety, Shigure's anger at his actions, all the time's they tried to talk to him only for him to brush them aside. Had he really been so blind? Had he really not seen or considered how much Azura's death had affected them too?

"I… I really am selfish, aren't I?" Corrin asked, another sob tearing through him. Once again he wiped his eyes on his sleeve again. "I'm a terrible father..."

Lucina shook her head. "You can't blame yourself. You were lost to yourself, and needed to find your way first."

"Yes, but I should have been better... They deserved that much, at least…" Pressing a hand against the ground, Corrin pushed himself upright. He staggered a step, his head swimming as everything seemed to sway before he found his footing. "I'm sorry, I-I… I need to go…"

"I understand. Your children need you now, after all."

Corrin nodded. "I don't know if… I fear I may not be able to make things right with them… but I have to try…"

"I believe you can. Now go," Lucina urged him, smiling.

Nodding yet again, Corrin turned to go… then stopped himself, looking back. "Lucina?"

"Yes?"

"I…" Corrin trailed off, trying to find his words. "Thank you, for helping me understand. Robin is truly lucky to have you… and I think… I think you should should tell him how lucky you are to have him too. He probably knows that already, but… it means more to hear it."

"You have nothing to thank me for, Corrin. I am simply glad I could be of any help, regardless of how little or great it may have been," Lucina answered. "And you are right. Perhaps just like you, I too have neglected to tell those I care about just how dear they are to me."

With those final words ringing in his head, Corrin started back towards the city that loomed behind him. Now, for the first time in a long while, he had a purpose guiding his steps. He had people he needed to find.

He needed to tell them how important they were to him as well.

**. . . . .**

Corrin's hand stopped an inch from the doorknob. Through the crack between the frame and the door, light flickered from within. No sound could be made out from where he stood, and he dared not press his ear against the doorway to know for sure.

His hand began to tremble, his fingertips beginning to pull away from the door. Then suddenly his other hand shot forward, gripping his own wrist and forcing his retreating limb back onto the handle. Before he had to time question the surge of newfound resolve, Corrin twisted the knob.

The door's hinges creaked as it swung slowly open. Soft gold light bathed the room, cast from the hearth that had been lit to ward against the chill autumn air that lingered outside the castle's walls. The glow of several oil lamps joined the fire's radiance, driving away the darkness that clung to the outside hallway. Most would have thought the use of so many lights, particularly so late into the evening, as strange. Their purpose, however, would have been no great mystery.

At the center of the room was seated Shigure. His back faced the doorway, his attention fixed on the canvas placed in front of his stool. Even as Corrin watched, his son made no motion to indicate he was aware of his entrance, his gaze fixed on a half-finished painting before him. What the painting was of, Corrin could not say, Shigure obscuring most the canvas so only a small portion could be seen from his vantage point at the doorway.

For a moment Corrin hesitated again, frozen in place by a sudden fear. What… what was he supposed to even say? Apologize for being a terrible excuse for a father? That would probably be a good first step, but after that…

He shook his head sharply. No. Now was not the time to second guess himself. He had to try, whether he knew what to say or not. Stepping forward, Corrin slowly approached his son.

Shigure turned as Corrin inched closer, stiffening visibly as he glanced his way. Turning abruptly back to his painting, he lowered his brush and palette, his shoulders seeming to slump.

"Father…" he whispered, the words so faint that Corrin couldn't be sure if they'd truly been spoken or if he'd merely imagined them.

Corrin stopped dead in his tracks. He swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat. "Shigure, I-I…"

Shigure shook his head abruptly. "Father, I apologize for earlier. What I said, I did not truly mean it. I let my anger towards you get the better of me and poison my words. I'm sorry."

"No. It's alright. I don't blame you. Given how I've been acting… you have every reason to be angry with me," Corrin said. He sighed deeply. Drawing in a deep breath, he willed his body to move, dragging one leg forward, then another, stepping close to his son.

And then fell still once more as he beheld his son's painting.

It… it was of them. Himself, Shigure, Kana, and Azura. All of them appeared as they had been when they were all still together. Smiling. Happy.

A family.

Then he noticed the dried splotched of liquid on the canvas, and the spots on the palette where water seemed to have mixed with the paint. Had Shigure been crying as he'd worked on the painting? From the size of the canvas and the state of the art, he must have been working on it for longer than just this evening.

Had this been his attempt to cope? To bring into being a glimpse into the life he'd once had?

Corrin blinked, tears of his own beginning to stream down his face. "Shigure, I… I want to apologize. For everything. I've been so wrapped up with my own grief, I never stopped to consider how you and Kana must have been…" He choked up on his words, the lump reforming in his throat. "I've been selfish. I should have been here for you and Kana. I have been a terrible father and-"

Before he could say anything more, the door to the room creaked open. Turning his head, Corrin spied Kana standing in the doorway. She blinked, rubbing the sleep from her large, golden eyes. The she stopped, her gaze falling on Corrin's face.

Before Corrin had a chance to react, Kana was suddenly in his arms, having thrown herself at him with enough force to knock him over, sending them both crashing to the floor. However, Kana seemed to scarcely notice it, continuing to cling to him tightly as she buried her face into him. "Papa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean… I didn't mean it. I made you and brother fight and I… I just wanted us to be happy. L-Like we used to be."

"No, Kana, I…" Corrin shook his head, managing to sit upright and hug his daughter back. "You don't need to apologize for wanting that… I'm the one who hasn't been a good father." He turned his head back to Shigure, who had still yet to move from the spot. "I can understand if… if you can't forgive me. I just want you to understand… I am so sorry. I am so, so, so sorry. I practically abandoned you when you needed me most. You… you lost your mother and I… I wasn't there for you. I-"

Before he could finish, Shigure suddenly whirled around, nearly falling from his stool as he dropped to his knees and threw his arms around both Corrin and Kana. He buried his face into Corrin's shoulder.

"I forgive you, father. I forgive you.

"After mother died, I felt so alone, as alone as when all my friends were killed in the village that raised me. And when you began to drift away and…" He trailed. "When you nearly got Kana killed, I was so angry. I thought you didn't care about her. About us. That you'd abandoned us as well."

"Sigure, I… I understand and I…"

"I never thought you abandoned us, papa. I knew you were sad that Mama was gone. It made me sad too… but I just want us to be sad together, okay?" Kana cut in, her words muffled by both her brother and Corrin's arms wrapped around her.

Corrin began to sob, the tears coming all the more fiercely now. "Alright. We'll be sad together then. It'll be hard but… from now on I'll do everything in my power to be there for you. I'll try… I'll try as hard as I can to be the father you deserve."

Now was the time to be strong. Even if the pain never truly went away, he had to move forward. For Kana. For Shigure. For his family.

And for Azura, too. For the family and the life she had left behind, and would want to see go on without her.

Corrin glanced up at Shigure's painting and the smiling faces peering back at him. Maybe they could never go back to being the family of that painting. Not when such an important piece was still missing. But they could try at least, to get back to where they could smile again, like they used to once upon a time.

Maybe that would be enough.

_**End of Act I** _


	19. A Voice from Beyond

That night, Robin awoke from a troubled sleep.

The first thing he was aware of was his own heavy breathing, sweat beading his brow. His eyes flicked around the unfamiliar setting, panic taking hold in the instant before he remembered. He was in the Nohrian capitol, in the room that had been leant to himself and Lucina. It was still the night of the Festival of Long Nights. The castle and the city outside was still and quiet, the festivities having long since come to an end as sleep had one by one claimed the party goers.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Robin took a slow, steady breath, willing the confused snippets of jumbled memories and fevered dreams to recede. His dreams were rarely a coherent affair, always half remembered experiences that mixed with one-another in ways that rarely made sense, melding with whatever other things his unconscious mind managed to conjure up.

 _Least this time it wasn't another nightmare,_ Robin mused. He sighed. No, this time his dreams had not troubled him with anything that inspired fear. Rather they had overwhelmed him with so many clashing visions that his unconscious mind had barely managed to keep up.

Turning his head, he checked on Lucina, finding her resting still at his side. _Good, I didn't wake her,_ Robin thought, closing his eyes once more.

Yet try as he might, sleep failed to claim him. He rolled over, trying to let go of consciousness and slip back into his dreams. His mind continued to reel with a ceaseless cacophony of thoughts, unable to find rest.

" _...Robin…"_

Robin bolted upright, eyes shooting wide open at sound of his name. He looked around, eyes scanning the room for any intruder. Yet nothing entered his vision, everything seemed as still as it had been. He glanced back down at Lucina, seeing that she too remained sound asleep.

_Certainly wasn't her… not even a murmur. Did I just imagine it? Maybe I'm more tired than I thought..._

Even as he considered this, Robin rolled out of bed, his body moving without thinking. It was as if he could feel something tugging at his mind, urging him to follow it's heed. Perhaps it was mere restlessness or some other instinct guiding his action. Regardless of which it was, or if it was any other possible explanation, it didn't matter. Clearly he wasn't going to get any more rest that night.

Pulling on his coat and boots, Robin found a scrap of paper and scrawled a quick note.

_Lucina,_

_Couldn't sleep. Went for a walk. Will be back soon_

_Robin_

Setting it where she would easily find it, Robin made his way out of the castle and into the city beyond. For some time he wandered the deserted streets aimlessly, letting his feet carry him wherever they may. The full moon had sunk low in the sky, signaling that dawn was mere hours away. The frigid air clung to the land in a misty veil, freezing vapor rolling over empty plazas and silent walkways.

Before long, Robin found himself at the city's gates. He started to turn away, only to stop himself, once again feeling the same mental tug as before. He started forward, passing through it and into the countryside beyond.

As he walked he recalled what Lucina had told him of her talk with Corrin, wondering if he would pass the spot they had spoken. The empty land gave little marker to go by, making it impossible to tell if or when he did, if he even did come across the place.

Sighing, he trudged on, his feet carrying him deeper into the countryside.

For how long he walked, he could not say. He passed from empty land into a cluster of trees, bare branches reaching up into the sky like boney fingers clawing at the silver moon. Dried leaves crunched beneath his boots with each step, mixing with the whistle of the wind and the creaking of swaying branches. The world seemed empty and alone, as if he were the only soul for miles distance.

Slowly the thicket gave away, opening up to reveal a great clearing. In its center lay a small, isolated pond, its crystalline waters clear and still. The stars and moon above shimmered in its surface, a mirror capturing the light of the heavens within its depths.

He remembered finding it on one of the maps of Nohrian land, back when he was attempting to anticipate the Invisible Soldiers' next movements. While the pond would provide a means for their enemy to pass from their world into this one, the small size of the body of water meant that it was unlikely that a large enough force to threaten the Nohrian capital could be summoned here. Or at the very least not in a short period of time, during which time it was likely to be detected, especially with the Nohrians now on alert for such an incursion.

 _Why was I drawn here?_ Robin wondered. He gazed at the moon's reflection, the silvery disk dancing with the gentle movement of the water's mirror surface.

At that moment the wind picked up, whistling through the clearing. Dried leaves swirled around him, the chill in the air biting more deeply than it had before. Robin wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. Yet through it all his eyes remained fixed on the pond, the surface now tossed and rippling with the strength of the wind, the moon's silver light becoming a blur in the disturbed water.

Then as quickly as it come, the wind died once more, the water becoming still. The moon returned to sit still in the center of the water, its light cold against the reflected stars that yet twinkled from within the distant depths.

But that was not what caught his attention then. Where moments before had been nothing but the trees behind him, a second silhouette now stood next to his own reflection, clad in flowing white that seemed to radiate its own light. There had been no sound of approach or movement in the reflection. It had seemed as though the white garbed figure had materialized from thin air, the exact moment of its appearance masked when the waters had been disturbed.

Robin spun around to face the figure, his hand going for the tome tucked in his coat.

Before him stood a woman with long, flowing aqua hair that seemed to sway in time with her garments, as if still moved by the very wind that had faded but moments before. She seemed to take no heed of his movement, her gaze staring longingly into the mirror surface, her golden eyes carrying in them the weary sadness of one whose life had been burdened by much hardship.

Robin recognized the woman at once. He had seen her on two occasions before. First was in that other world, when she had guided him through the fog and stopped Corrin and Lucina's fight before either of them could be killed. The other he could not be fully certain of: having glimpsed her among the mists and rubble of the shattered dam. A sight only he had been able to see. But as with both occasions, she appeared to him now as a mirage like form, almost alike to the phantoms they fought only wreathed in light rather than shadowy flame. Her body seemed translucent, gently fading in and out of focus as if in time with the steady rhythm of waves against some distant shore.

"Azura…" Robin said, speaking the woman's name aloud.

Slowly the woman lifted her head, turning to regard him with distant eyes that seemed to both perceive him yet somehow peer straight through him to glimpse some far distant sight.

"You're Azura, right? I saw you before, didn't I? Besides when you helped us through the fog," Robin continued. "It was at the dam, but no one else could see you. I thought I might have imagined it, but… I didn't, did I?"

Azura included her head, confirming that it was so.

Robin frowned, his brow furrowing as he pondered this new piece of information. "Why could only I see you? And why appear before me now? I can only imagine there is some reason. Otherwise I'd think you'd appear to Corrin or any of your other friends who know you better than I."

For a moment Azura said nothing, her distant yet present gaze remaining fixed to his face now. A shiver ran through Robin, feeling as though something about himself had been laid bare before those golden eyes. Not his thoughts, no. It didn't feel like when his father or Grima had peered into his mind and tried to take hold of his will. This was different, as if she was looking into something deeper. Some fundamental truth of his being.

"It is… easier, to make myself seen by you," Azura answered. Her voice was soft, yet carried with it the same gentle sadness that permeated her expression. "When you saw me that day, I realized this truth. What in the past required much of my strength for but a moment's word or fleeting glance… Yet you can see me when others cannot."

"That… doesn't exactly explain why…" Robin noted, his frown deepening further. "So it's easier to appear to me, but why? Why can I..." he trailed off, motioning to her ghostly form.

Again Azura was silent for another long moment, this time seeming to be considering her answer carefully.

"Because you were once like me," she said simply.

"I was… what do you mean?" Robin asked.

"You were as I am now. A sprit caught between life and death, neither living but yet tied to the world. Once whose body faded like mists on the wind, their soul spent."

"Oh," Robin answered, dropping his gaze. She could have just said it outright. 'Because you died, just like I did' would have been a far simpler explanation. But, perhaps, she hadn't softened the blow of her words for his sake, but for her own. Afterall, of the two of them, one stood there alive once more.

And the other did not.

"Though you walk now among the living, a small part of you remains across that brink. It is by yet touching the place beyond this life, the place that all must journey in the end, that grants you sight to perceive those caught between its threshold," Azura continued. "You died. I can see it." It was not a question.

Robin felt his eyes widen, his breath hitching in his throat. _I… a part of me is still…_ He really didn't know how to process that bit of knowledge. _I… I knew I died but… If a part of me is still there… what does that make me?_ He clenched his teeth, pouring his will into his racing heart, stilling the flickers of panic before they could grow. He could worry about that later. Now… now he needed to stay focused.

With a great effort, Robin forced himself to nod his head, confirming her words as truth.

"But you came back," Azura said.

"That… that's a long story," Robin told her, his sight remaining on the ground between them.

"I can see them."

Robin raised his head, blinking at her in confusion. "See what?"

"The threads of light that reach beyond this word, wrapping your soul. When I look at you, I see a life flickering on the edge of oblivion. A fragile mote of light, a piece of it missing. But yet a great power yet fills it, drawn from the glimmering strands…" Azura said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Robin clutched his chest, his body feeling heavy as the weight of her words sunk in. _My bonds… they… they're still keeping me here? Without the heart of Grima… without that part of me… I really do need them, huh?_ Unbidden, tears stung his eyes, forcing him to blink lest his vision blur fully. "My friends… I'd be nothing without them. I wouldn't even be standing here right now if my ties to them hadn't brought me back."

Azura was silent for another passing moment. A gust of wind blew between them, leaves swirling against the silvery moonlight. "They must truly care for you. For those bonds to carry such power… It is no small matter." Azura looked away, her golden eyes reflected on the shimmering disk caught in the water's reflection. For a moment, Robin caught a flicker of regret and longing pass through her gaze, only to quickly vanish beneath the surface.

"I know," Robin answered, his voice hoarse. "They… they're the most amazing people I've ever met. Every one of them. For all their many quirks and flaws, they are all so much stronger than I could ever wish to be..."

With that Robin fell silent, the world seeming to become still once more. Then he sighed deeply, shaking his head slowly. "I'm sorry. I caught you up in my muses. I did not mean to waste your time."

"It is alright… I do not mind," Azura said. Her gaze remained fixed on the water as she spoke. While her tone remained much the same, this time Robin was sure he heard a hint of the same longing he'd seen in her eyes but moments before.

_Perhaps I reminded her of what she once had… What she left behind…_

For a moment he considered asking her about it, but… no. It would only open more wounds to speak of it. So instead Robin tried to act like he hadn't noticed, driving the topic back to the matter at hand. "Still, even if you don't mind it, you surely didn't appear before me to talk about me. There is some reason you came to me, isn't there."

Slowly Azura turned her head back to him. Their eyes met and for a long moment she held him in her gaze, not a word passing between them. "Yes. I came to offer what guidance I may."

Robin nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"When I faded, my lifeforce spent… I willed my spirit to remain to help guide Corrin in what way I could. It was by no mistake that I appeared before you and one who bears a dragon's brand: I knew that you would be able to aid him as he faces the darkness that lays before him."

"And Corrin is… important to all this?" Robin asked.

"The blade he wields, the Yatonokami, is the means to guide the fate of this world. As its bearer, the task of facing the darkness that dwells in the silent depths falls to him…" Azura explained. "It… it was that burden that lead Corrin to the path he took… a path of war and lies… of conquests and fate. He suffered so much and yet... I could protect him only for so long. I could not see him onto the end. I left before the true fight had even begun… before he could face an enemy that always awaited us."

"Wait, do you know something about our enemy? Do you know who they are?" Robin asked, eyes widening. Vague as her words had been, the way she spoke did not seem to imply the identity of this foe was hidden to her. Quite the opposite

"I…" Azura grimaced, her expression becoming almost pained. She averted her gazed. "I… cannot say."

"What? Why? If you know then why…"

"I cannot say," Azura repeated.

"Yes, you said that, but why can't you tell me."

"I cannot say," she said for the third time.

"Why can't you?" Robin asked yet again. "You guided us before. You know where these things come from. Surely you must-" Robin froze. In that very instant something seemed to click into place in his head. He recalled Corrin's words as they had left the very world Azura had helped guide them in, of the curse that prevents anyone from speaking of it. A curse that prevents those who knew of it from being able to tell others of it's existence.

It was then that Robin recalled something he'd been told, a conversation that now seemed a lifetime away. It had been when he'd reached out to Tiki for guidance in the face of the Invisible Soldiers' invasion of his own world. She too had been unable to answer his questions regarding the identity, the reasons for which she had been unable to explain.

Had it been staring him in the face this entire time? Now that he placed Tiki's words alongside Azura's, the similarity was unmistakable. It was the same curse Corrin had spoken of, or if not the exact same then one that was at the very least quite similar.

Dammit, he should have put it together sooner. He should have recalled Tiki's words as soon as Corrin had first spoken of the curse. Sure, he hadn't been in the best state of mind at the time, but that was no excuse. He should have done better.

"You aren't just saying you won't tell me, are you?" Robin asked, He spoke slowly and carefully, putting emphasis on each word.

Azura said nothing. She stood perfectly still, eyes on him.

"You are saying that you _can't_ tell me, is that correct?" Robin continued, watching her expression carefully.

Again, Azura said nothing. However, if only for an instant, her eyes seemed to light up, as if she grasped what he was doing.

"And if for whatever reason you were unable to tell me something, would you be prevented from answering no to something I say that is not true?" Robin asked

Azura nodded. The barest hint of a smile tugged at her lips. Good, she'd gotten it!

Robin grinned, feeling his heart began to race. Now, he would need to choose his words carefully. Not only would he be trying to piece together things based on what questions Azura couldn't answer and any indirect answers she could give, but he had to avoid speaking of the curse or that other world directly. One slip up and… well, he wouldn't really be around to regret it.

"Let's say, hypothetically speaking, there was a secret location that you didn't want others to know about. So you protect that secret. Could you protect other secrets too? Like the person's identity?" Robin asked, voicing his suspicions out loud.

Azura did not answer.

 _Good, that confirms I am on the right track,_ Robin noted. "Where do the Invisible Soldiers come from?"

No answer.

"Can you write down your answers?"

No response. He'd figured as much, but it had been worth a shot.

"If something was already written down, I wouldn't be able to read it, would I?"

"Nothing would prevent you from doing so," Azura answered.

 _Okay, good. We're getting somewhere._ _That means if there is a written account of information protected by the curse, it would be possible to pass that text off to someone else._ _Seems like the curse is triggered communicating directly, either through words or writing. But not indirect methods._ Robin stored this information away for later, as it provided avenues he could consider.

"Why didn't you talk to us before? When we first met?" Robin asked next, shifting his questions to other means he may get correct answers.

"I could not," Azura replied.

"Does it have anything to do your current state?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

"Are you more vulnerable in ways a living person would not be?"

"Yes," Azura repeated.

Robin nodded. As he thought, the reason she hadn't tried to speak to them in that location wasn't just because of some difficulty in appearing before them, but also due to being vulnerable if she were to attempt to do so. _Unfortunately that rules out going there myself and hoping she could appear before me and answer these questions. Dammit, if only someone else knew about all this. There's only so much I can piece together from asking questions she can't…_

"...answer," Robin whispered, finishing the thought aloud as the sudden realization dawned on him.

Azura gave him a quizzical look. "What answer do you speak of?"

Robin barely heard her, his mind racing at a lightning pace. He recalled how when he'd met Owain, Severa, and Inigo they had told him about their reasons for coming to this world, that they'd refused to answer some of his questions, saying that some answers were too secret for them to speak openly of. He'd taken it at face value at first, but… even then he'd found it strange. No secret should have been so dire to prevent them from speaking. Not when the very fate of this world may very well hang in the balance. So why not break the promises they claimed they swore?

What if it wasn't a promise that prevented them from answering. What if they simply couldn't answer.

"My friends. The others who came from my world. I think they know about our enemy," Robin explained. It was the only explanation that made sense. All the cryptic remarks about being asked to save this world. They knew about the threat they faced: it was the reason they were called here in the first place.

_If they know about the curse, they must have been brought to that other world. Which surely means they are aware that they can safely speak while there. But then why didn't they try to bring anyone back there… unless… yes, it's possible they don't know about the passageway through the bottomless canyon._

With that, a plan began to take shape. Yes, of anyone of their grounp, they would be the ones he could certainly convince to follow him to the bottomless canyon. Once inside, they would be able to tell their full story, which with any luck would provide the answers he needed to come up with a real plan.

"I am certain of it. It's the only thing that explains the way they've been acting. Why they can't answer, just like you have been," Robin explained, waving his hands vaguely in Azura's direction to indicate what he was referring to. "I just need to bring them to the bottomless canyon. Yes… yes, this might work."

Azura nodded, a smile tugging at her lips. The first joyous expression he'd seen her wear this whole time. "Good. I am glad you have discovered the path you must follow." She paused, her smiling fading as her expression grew serious once more. "I am putting my faith in you, Robin. It falls to you to act as the guide for the others. Should you fail, then all may be lost. Please, you must see Corrin to the end of his burden, to the destiny that yet falls to him."

 _No, it's completely alright, Azura. No pressure or anything,_ Robin thought, his internal voice dripping with sarcasm. Least he'd had the presence of mind to keep the biting remark to himself. He'd had plenty of practice at keeping such thoughts unspoken.

So instead he nodded, doing his best to appear more confident than he felt. _Really, how hard could it possibly be?_ "After I have a plan, I suppose my next task would be to convince everyone else to… well, jump off a cliff… Not looking forward to having to make that seem like a good and not completely insane idea."

"No. You will not have time," Azura said, her words suddenly urgent and tense.

"I… what?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow. "I don't follow."

Azura closed her eyes, her expression becoming distant, as if her mind had wandered to a place far away. "When dawn turns to dusk, and dusk turns to dawn... The pass in the Bottomless Canyon opens or closes."

"When dawn turns to… What does that mean?" Robin asked.

"Once every few decades, the skies above Nohr and Hoshido will reverse. When it happens, the pass shifts open or closed," Azura explained.

"Oh…" Robin whispered. He had a sudden, dreadful feeling he knew exactly where this was going. He prayed he was wrong. Gods did he pray he was wrong. "And that happens… when, exactly?"

"At the stroke of midnight two days hence," Azura answered simply.

Silence. Robin felt his mouth fall partially open, the reality of what she'd said slowly but surely sinking in.

"You…" A stream a curses fell from his breath, strung together in a unsellable mess of syllables. It took several moments before he managed to regain enough of his composure to form proper, polite words. "Dammit... I… dammit! Two days… I barely have enough time to bring Owain, Severa, and Inigo to the bottomless canyon. Even if we have a plan in time, there is no way an army can be mobilized to enter before the way is blocked." He scowled, grinding the heel of his boot into the dirt. "I take it that we aren't so lucky that our enemy will be prevented from leaving once this happens, are we?"

"I am afraid not," Azura answered solemnly. "I am sorry. This matter must also become part of your task: to discover a way to stop our foes after the skies change. By what means, I am afraid I truly cannot say. It is beyond my knowledge. If it is even possible."

Robin's frown deepened. This was getting better and better by the minute. One impossible task after another, all falling to him.

 _Giving up already? Didn't you once say that it's the job of a crack tactician to work miracles, isn't it? To do the impossible, even if you had to come back from the dead to do it?_ The voice in his mind cut through the clouds of doubt that had risen within him, recalling the words he'd spoken to Lucina all those years before. Doing the impossible… no matter what challenge he'd faced in the past, he'd overcome it. Because he'd had them by his side, all of them. How was this any different than those times. For even if they weren't here with him in person, even if they were entire worlds away…

... with the strength of their bonds, he could do anything. He had to believe that.

"I doubt it will be that hard. Finding solution to a problem with no clear answer is just another day in the life of a tactician," Robin said, putting a confident smile on his face. He needed to seem sure of himself. Not for anyone else's benefit, but for his own. He had to believe he could do it. For himself.

Azura smiled and nodded. It was at that moment that a shimmering glow seemed to ripple through her ghostly form. Her body began to flicker, pieces of her beginning to dissolve away starting with her fingers and foes, slowly spreading to the rest of her.

"What's…" Robin started to ask.

"I'm afraid I am out of time. Even this took much out of me. I do not know when or if I will be able to offer council again. The rest… the rest remains with you now…" she said. Motes of prismatic light drifted from her fading body, drifting away like bubbles floating from within the ocean's deep expanse..

"Wait, before you go. Should I tell anyone else about this? What about Corrin? Should he…" Robin shook his head, trailing off.

"I…. do not know…" Azura said, her expression growing sad. "I fear that if he knew… how near I may be to him yet out of reach… it will only bring him more pain…" Her body flickered, more of her form dissolving away. "But… to keep such a secret from him... He deserves better."

A gust of wind tore through the clearing, leaves kicking up to swirl around them. Azura's body seemed to break apart into a thousand points of light, dissolving away into the wind. Yet even as she faded, her voice rang out, casting her final, parting words. "I leave it to you…Do what you feel is right… I put my trust in you."

And with that she was gone. Behind him the first faint light of the morning sun peeked out over the horizon, the black of night replaced by an deep ocean blue. Soon the sky would be lit by a paler blue, turning into golds and crimson hues as dawn broke over the land.

 _The dawning of a new day. A time for change and new beginnings,_ Robin mused, gazing up to where the moon had begun to make its descent into the horizon

Stormclouds rumbled in the distance, threatening the oncoming of rain. The morning light would be fleeting it seemed, replaced by gray overcast and the drumbeats of thunder. So much was still uncertain. Yet for all the darkness that awaited them all...

He had to believe a true, brighter dawn would come.

 

* * *

**Robin's Writings:** _**On the Topic of Magic** _

_Magic._

_It is one of the fundamental forces of the countless worlds that make up the very fabric of creation. Yet despite being an intrinsic part of reality, one that helps shape the world and touches each of our lives in some way, the exact nature of magic has been the subject of seemingly endless debates throughout history. Indeed, for as long as mages and scholors have existed, so too has this question echoed through the halls of every great place of learning. What is magic?_

_One school of thought on this matter is that magic is simply another form of energy: no different than light, heat, gravity, magnetism, physical, or potential energy. It is argued, as countless experiments have shown, that magic obeys many of the same laws that govern the more mundane forms of energy. It can neither be created nor destroyed, only transferred or converted to and from other forms of energy. When a spellcaster creates a fireball, they are simply transforming that magical energy into light and heat in the shape and form they desire. However, others argue that this fails to account for the unique trait possessed by magic that no other from of power possesses: the ability for beings both mortal and divine alike to wield and control magic through they own willpower. Wouldn't then magic be something wholly different from simple energy as we understand it. Others still have put forth the idea combining both of these sides, arguing that the energy wielded and shaped through magic is indeed it's own form of energy alike to all the others, but that the force that guides this power is the true aspect of magic, with it being something we have yet to truly understand or identify._

_Regardless of which of these views are correct, if any of them even are, the fundamental rules and function of magic are something that has been well defined. Magical energy, as we will refer to it as for simplicities sake regardless of the validity of considering it a simple form of nature, permeates all of reality. Some may describe it as a great sea, which indeed would prove quite accurate, for magic is is constant motions, flowing throughout reality in currents and pooling into provides variations in the strength of magical area based on location, with some areas making it easier or more difficult to harness magical energy. While this rarely makes little noticeable difference to the average spellcaster, this can have a substantial effect when attempting to perform a more powerful spell or ritual, which often require they be conducted in locations where great reservoirs of magical energy are available. It is possible too for the currents of magic to be influenced and altered, particularly by the presence of powerful beings, cataclysmic events, or even physical locations that possess some particularly strong supernatural properties._

_Now with this baseline understanding of magic's place in the physical world, we can now explore how magic is harnessed and wielded by spellcaster. When a mage prepares to cast a spell, they are attempting to tap into the ambient magical energies surrounding them, which provide the fuel, so to speak, for whatever effect they seek to accomplish. This energy, as discussed before, is converted into more mundane forms of energy that provide the given effect. A wind spell, for example, is merely converting the magic into physical force that propels air into the desired shape and trajectory. The more powerful a spell, the more magic that is required. It is this power drawn in from their surroundings that accounts for the vast majority of the energy of any given spell._

_However, some energy must come from the spellcaster themselves, providing the initial catalyst for the spell as well as the might needed to draw in the surrounding energy to begin with. Early mages relied wholly on their own life energy to fuel their spells. Simple and straightforward, this type of magic tends to be more primal and crude compared to later forms, possessing great power but putting the caster at considerable risk. Every spell cast through this method puts considerable strain on the body and rapidly uses up the user' energy. Yet the effectiveness of this method cannot be denied, having been practiced for thousands of years. Indeed, in Valmese continent, this form of spellcasting persisted long past the invention of magical foci such as tomes and staves, only in recent centuries adopting the methods used in the other known continents._

_Due to the many drawbacks of the early forms of spellcasting discussed above, most modern spellcasters rely on magical foci to harness magic. These foci are physical objects, typically tomes or staves, though truly any object could be used, imbued with magical energy that the spellcaster can draw upon in the place of their own life energy when casting the spell. Rather than act as simple font of power, the energies contained within a foci are typically are woven into the foundational framework necessary for a specific spell. This means that not only is some of the work done for the caster, but also means less energy as a whole is needed to shape the ambient magic needed to complete the spell. This greatly raises the efficiency of the magic, requiring less energy to come from the tome itself as less is wasted on the initial stages of the spell. Only a very small amount of energy is drawn from the user themselves, no more than what would be required by a knight to swing a sword or an archer to draw and loose an arrow._

_However, this type of spellcasting does not come without it's own drawbacks. The first is that is requires a great deal more concentration and mental fortitude to properly wield a magical foci. This means that while the physical strain is lessened through their use, magical foci result in far greater mental strain on the caster, particularly with prolonged and frequent use over a brief period of time. That is also not to say there is no physical drawbacks. Casting spells still wears out the body as easily as physical exertion would, posing it's own set of risks, particularly on the battlefield. Finally the difficulty of harnessing foci necessitates far more study and learning on the part of a spellcaster, meaning any given mage needs years if not decades of study before they are ready to serve in any substantial spellcasting role. In there end there are benefits and tradeoffs to both methods, though perhaps there is a reason the use of magical foci has proven preferred across most worlds._

_That being said, these two examples are not the only ways magic can be harnessed. Other methods are available, such as converting other forms of energy into magic or through the utilization of other forces such as divine power or quintessence. These topics, however, perhaps should be left aside for now, as they require their own segments if they were to be explored at any length. For now, let us delve a bit deeper into the traditional schools of magic, as we explore their differences as well their unique histories and applications…_

Excerpt ends here.


	20. Answers

Robin hurried through the halls of Castle Krakenburg, shouting rushed apologies to the several groups of servants and guards he nearly barreled into as he ran. He threw open doors to any not to private quarters, searching for his friends.

_Where are they? We don't have much time. I need to-_

"Robin, there you are!" He stopped, turning to see Lucina rushing towards him. "I saw the note you left, but when I inquired with the guards and heard you'd been gone for many hours, I feared the worst." She wrapped her arms around him, a gesture he returned in kind.

"Sorry to worry you," he apologized. He let go, cutting the hug short. "I'll have to explain later though. Right now I need to find Owain, Severa, and Inigo. Prince Corrin as well. Do you know where they are?"

"Do I… No, I am afraid not. I haven't seen them all- wait, Robin, what's the meaning of this? What is going on?" Lucina exclaimed, hurrying after him as Robin set off at the same frantic pace as he had before.

"I can't explain, Lucina. Not here."

"What do you mean? Why can't you-" She grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop and face her.

"I can't," Robin repeated. He gripped her shoulders, his gaze meeting her's. "I can only tell you after we go to the Bottomless Canyon.

Confusion flashed in Lucina's eyes for a moment. Then her eyes widened, realization filling those brilliant blue orbs. "I see. But why do you need to find them? Corrin I understand, but our friends-"

"Because I think they know," Robin said turning away, but this time at a slower pace so Lucina had a chance to follow and walk in step with him. "About the reason we can't talk here. Perhaps even about the identity of our enemy."

Lucina nodded.. "If that is true, then I can perhaps understand your urgency. Though I can only imagine there is some other reason for haste that you cannot yet elaborate. So I will trust you at your word and will act with the utmost speed in aiding you."

"Thank you, Lucina," Robin said, smiling. Without further delay the two of them began searching the castle for their friends, scouring every room one by one. However, it still took them several minutes before they at least stumbled across two of whom they sought, finding Owain and Severa within one of the castle's courtyards. Both seemed to be training, Severa swinging a wooden sword at a training dummy while Owain practiced spells aimed at a set of targets he'd set up against one of the walls.

"Owain, Severa, there you are!" Robin said, coming to a stop as they turned to meet him. He leaned forward, gasping as he caught his breath. "Do you know… where Inigo is? It'll be easier to explain this with all of you-"

"Present," Inigo announced, stepping out into the courtyard from one of the other archways. He had a wooden sword in hand, seemingly having arrived to join the other two in training. "What is this about, Robin? If I didn't know any better, I'd suspect you just ran several miles, given your appearance."

"Something like that," Robin admitted. Straightening, he dusted off the sleeves of his coat, using the moment to collect his thoughts. "So, this may sound weird, but… I know."

The three exchanged looks, confusion clear in their expressions.

"Um, excuse me?" Severa asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Why you couldn't answer my questions. Why you claimed it was because of a promise. Why you can't answer me, even now," Robin explained.

Silence.

"You… you know?" Owain asked, his voice uncharacteristically faint. Yet even as he spoke in a whisper, Robin detected a excited tension in those words, as if torn between amazement and not yet daring to surrender to a hope that may yet be dashed.

"Yes, and for obvious reasons, I cannot explain how I answer that, assuming we are talking about the same thing," Robin answered. He paused, looking at each of them in turn. Each looked utterly bewildered, as they could scarcely believe was was happening. But in their eyes he could see a flicker of hope. Hope that perhaps finally they would be able to speak.

"But… even if you really do know, then how would we…" Inigo trailed off, shaking his head.

"Well, what if I told you I knew a way to go somewhere. Somewhere that if, say, someone had some secret they _couldn't_ speak, they could _safely_ talk about it there," Robin said, once again choosing his words carefully. He needed to make sure they understood what he was getting at. "A place I believe you know about. A place I know how to get back to."

"R-Really?" Severa stammered, looking to each Robin and Lucina in turn.

Lucina nodded. "Yes. We do. Though I must admit, I am unsure how Robin discovered we share the same unspeakable knowledge."

"Which I can explain once we are at that place," Robin added. "But yes, we know how to go… there…" he finished rather lamely. Though he supposed it didn't likely matter, as there were far more important things than appearing dramatic. Even if Owain would _certainly_ disagree with that suggestion.

"How?! Where?!" The three exchanged eager looks.

"Meet me at the city's east gate in two hours. In the meantime I need to go find Corrin. He knows as well."

The three beamed excitedly, and Robin too found himself smiling.

Now they just needed to get Corrin on board. Then, if they moved fast enough, they could reach the Bottomless Canyon by nightfall. Then, finally, he could get the answers he'd long sought.

**. . . . .**

Robin gazed up at the winding path that lead up to the Bottomless Canyon. Stormclouds churned and boiled overheard, flashes of crackling light illuminating the eternal twilight. Though it had taken much of the day to travel here from the capitol, night should not have fallen so soon.

"I don't understand... " Corrin muttered, coming to a stop next to Robin. He gazed up to the heavens, his lips pulled into a frown. "It seemed as though the sun was setting but now the skies seem frozen in a endless loop of fading and growing twilight."

"It must be the skies changing… we're running out of time," Robin muttered. Corrin gave him a curious look, his mouth beginning to open as if to question it, only to be cut short as Robin turned away and called back the others still trailing at the rear. "Hurry, we need to get to the canyon before nightfall if we can."

"How much further… is... it…" Severa whined, panting as she lumbered up the steps, her shoulders bent and arms dangling wearily.

"For even… one who has ascended the Eternal Stairway… maintaining such haste saps at the strength of the great Odin Dark," Owain added, following a step behind.

"If I ever have to see another set of stairs after this… it will be too soon," Inigo complained, coming in at the back.

"Sorry, but we can't afford to wait. I'll explain why when we're there," Robin answered, urging them on with another wave of his hand.

They had set off from Windmire not long after convincing those three to follow him and Lucina to the bottomless canyon. Thankful it had taken far less to get Corrin to come along, the prince having accepted as soon as he realized Robin wanted to speak within the other world. Yet unlike in the past where he would have expected it to be with resigned acceptance, Corrin had seemed almost eager.

_Lucina must have really gotten through to him_ , Robin mused, recalling his wife's account of her talk with Corrin during the festival the night before.

Pausing to give a chance for the others to catch up, Robin extended a hand to Lucina, who gladly accepted it as he pull her up alongside him. "Thank you," Lucina muttered, letting him support part of her weight as they marched up the mountain pass for some distance before trading off, supporting his weight next. Taking in turns to rest and support the other, the two managed to pick up their pace a bit, until soon enough they'd reach the top.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the swaying bridges that extended out over the pitch black void of the canyon. The wind howled, it's voice that of some hellish beast as it shreaked through jagged cliffs. Though breaks in the clouds Robin could see the glimpses of a strange, swirling light in the twilight sky. It reminded him of the lights that would sometimes appear in the far northern regions of Ragna Ferox back home, only their colors now seemed even more vivid and bright.

_We're running out of time._

Without stopping to even catch his breath, Robin started forward once more. Winding through the cracked stone road, he made for the nearest suspension bridge, coming to a stop before it. He motioned for the others to follow once again, then, with a moment's pause, stepped out onto the creaking wood. Lucina came next, followed by Corrin, then with more evident apprehension, the remaining three. Only when they'd reached the center of the bridge did Robin come to a complete halt, turning to wait for the others to reach him.

"Um, why are we stopping?" Inigo asked. He peered nervously over the edge of the bridge and into endless void bellow, his skin seeming to grow paler with each passing moment. "I'd hate to put the damper on this, but I'd rather not remain on this suspension bridge longer than we have to. Bridges and I have a bad history with one another."

"There also exists a terrifying spirit within these pits, seeking to drag us into the darkness without end. Though my fell hand holds a darkness even deeper that its, I fear that the clash between the two would form something truly dark," Owain added, rather unconvincingly, given how he seemed to tremble slightly and kept his eyes fixed firmly way from the pit.

Ignoring the remark for… obvious reasons, Robin instead addressed the group as a whole. We're here."

"Here? In the middle of a bridge? How does this have to do with-" Severa slapped her hands over her own mouth, stopping herself before she could explain any further.

"Well, we're here, and we're also not. Call it the doorway," Robin explained. He sighed deeply. Here comes the part he wasn't looking forward to trying to explain. "I know this sounds crazy, but I need you to jump off this cliff."

Owain, Severa, and Inigo all stared at him, their jaws hanging open dumbly. "You what?!"

"I'm not telling you to kill yourselves. Trust me, you'll live. I can't explain why, because… I can't explain why. You know why. Think about it a moment." He waved his hands around vaguely. "Lucina, Corrin, please help me out."

"Robin speaks the truth. By passing through the Bottomless Canyon, we can reach our destination," Lucina told them. "I understand if it sounds mad, but we have done this once before. In the opposite direction. Lord Corrin, as I understand it, has been both ways."

"If we were really planning on just killing ourselves, we wouldn't have come all this way to do it," Corrin added. He shook his head, giving a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, bad joke. At any rate…" Before anyone had a hand to stop him, he hopped over the side, balancing on the edge of the planks as he gave one last look back. "... probably better if we just demonstrated."

With that he leapt into the blankness, vanishing from sight.

Peering down after him for another moment, Robin turned back to the other three, sighing once more as he saw their now horrified and shocked expressions.

"Look, do you really think I'd ask you to do something this crazy without reason? When have I ever led you astray?" Robin asked.

The three exchanged nervous glances. "He has a point," Inigo noted.

"Good," Robin clasped his hands together. "In that case, I'll go next. Lucina, you go last, make sure everyone is in before following."

His wife nodded, motioning to the ravine. "After you then, Robin," she said, mirroring her words the first time they'd made the selfsame leap of faith from the other side.

_Haha, very funny._

Ducking under the guiderope, Robin leaned forward, gazing down into the bottomless depths. He froze, his heart seeming to skip a beat. _That's... a long way down, huh?_ He gulped audibly.

"Something wrong, Robin?" Lucina teased, a small, knowing smile tugging at her lips.

"Just because I know I'll live, doesn't make this any easier to do. Gods I hate heights," he muttered. Sucking in a deep, gasping breath much like one about to plunge into a great body of water, Robin squeezed his eyes shut a let go.

He felt his stomach lurch as the unrelenting hand of gravity gripped him, dragging him downard into the blackness. The faint light streaming through his closed eyelids ceased, the entire world becoming nothing but the sensation and roar of air rushing past him. Then suddenly there was a blinding light, and then nothingness.

**. . . . .**

Groaning, Robin opened his eyes. He groaned groggily, rolling onto his side. Blinking several times to clear his vision, he spied Corrin some feet away, already dragging himself upright.

_Right… time moves slower here than outside. Here it must seem I was only seconds behind. Which means..._

There were four soft thuds in rapid succession, followed by a series of disorientated groans. Twisting around, he spied Lucina, Owain, Severa, and Inigo laying among the grass. One by one they began the stir, looking around their half-glazed eyes as they lifted their heads.

They were on the same island Corrin had led himself and Lucina to when they'd first exited the world within the Bottomless Canyon. A ruined fort loomed in the distance, nearly half of it having seemling collapsed over the floating landmass' edge. Beyond more ruined buildings dotted the gentle rolling landscape, overgrown with tall, swaying grass. The skies around them shone blue, lit by a golden light that seemed to come from every direction, as if the heavens that stretched beyond sight produced their own light.

A gentle breeze rolled over the landscape, the air neither too hot or too cold to be comfortable. Birds flitted among the trees, their calls singing a sweet melody. Somewhere near a brook bubbled, running through the hills. Everything was quiet and peaceful, so much so that for a moment Robin could almost forget as calm as it may seem, they were now walking deep within enemy territory. This world belonged to the Invisible Soldiers, something they would all do well to keep held in their minds.

"Well, we're here." He turned to regard the three he'd brought here with Lucina, Corrin, and himself. "So, was I right to assume that you have all been here be-"

"We know who it is!" Owain, Severa, and Inigo screamed in unison, leaping to their feet and rushing over.

Before Robin had even had a chance to respond, they all started speaking at once, shouting over one-another in a confused torrent of words which only snippets could be made out

"-ever since Anankos first-"

"-did you know about this place? How long have-."

"-so we've been trying our best to-"

"-you wouldn't believe how we-"

"-the whole war it's-"

"-we couldn't warn anyone-"

"-part of his plans since-"

This went on for several moments longer, until finally all three were forced to stop and catch their breaths. They gasped for air, their shoulders rising and falling with each wheezing cough.

"... right… so… as I was saying…" Owain started to say, recovering the quickest.

Robin help up a hand, stopping him. "Hold up there, I can't understand a word any of you are saying. One at a time, please. And slowly."

"-and just wait a moment too," Corrin interjected, his eyes fixed firmly on the three. "You mean to say you've been here before? When? How?"

"That's… a long… story…" Severa wheezed, her hands pressed against her knees.

"Probably should… tell it slower...this time...huh?" Inigo added.

"That would be for the best," Robin said, looking around once more.

"But not yet. It would be wise to first find a safer place to talk. I am certain our enemy would have the way to and from the Bottomless Canyons under watch, even if not directly guarded," Lucina counseled, her hand on Falchion's hilt as she swept her gaze over the surrounding landscape, searching for any sign of distant movements.

"I was thinking the same thing," Robin agreed. "Come on, let's see if we can find a spot with a bit more cover from unfriendly eyes. Then you three can tell us everything. From the very beginning."

**. . . . .**

"So let me get this straight. You three were called to this world by the good half of a dragon. A dragon that, in all probability is at the very least nearly as powerful as Naga or Grima mind you, is now trying to kill us," Robin stated.

Owain, Severa, and Inigo exchanged nervous glances, before venturing to speak. "Yeah, that about sums it up I'm afraid," Inigo confirmed, answering on all three's behalf.

Robin closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as he bit back a weary sigh. _Dragons. It always has to be dragons._

Sighing, Robin leaned back against the rocky crest that rose over their hiding spot. A steep hill on one side, jagged rocky terrain on the other, it provided excellent cover from spying eyes. At least it seemed that they'd managed to avoid detection for so far. The land around them remained as quiet and serene as it had when they'd first arrived. The song of birds flitting about the trees mixed with the rustle of the swaying grass and the occasional sound of small animals scurrying about the rolling plains. If not for the sea of floating islands stretching out to infinity, he might have mistaken the land for Ylisse's countryside. But no, they were far, far from home. In a strange, alien world.

At least now he knew its name: Valla, the Invisible Kingdom.

Yet peaceful as the scenery was, Robin couldn't relax. He felt tense, as if a crushing weight had fallen onto him and would flatten him at any moment. _Breathe, Robin. Just take a deep breath and try to keep this all in perspective. You knew or suspected most of this already. You knew from what Tiki told you, this thing's power was nothing to scoff at. You saw how easily it tore through reality. For gods' sake, you felt it's presence when you tried to shut the rift at the Ruins of Time,_ a calm voice reminded him.

_Yeah, well, I was hoping I was wrong,_ he countered back.

_Yes, and ignoring both logic and your own instincts was surely going to plan out for you. Also, arguing with yourself like a madman isn't helping matters,_ the other voice reminded.

Pinnacle of mental health, thy name is Robin. Yes, he could say that with not a hint of irony.

"Anankos…"

Robin turned, his gaze falling on Corrin. Throughout the entire explanation, the dragon blooded royal had spoken little, only scattered acknowledgements to what was being said.

"That name… I heard it before. My fa- King Garon, he… he mentioned it once before. In a prayer, he called out to Anankos," Corrin explained. He shook his head. "All this time… this whole war... "

"We… we suspected the king was under Anankos' sway from the beginning. One of the dragon's servants confirmed as much, making it almost certain your kidnapping from Hoshido was part of his plans," Inigo added, nodding slowly. "But with the curse in place... well, there wasn't much we could do."

"Not that we didn't try our best," Severa added sharply, defensively wrapping her arms over her chest. "Do you honestly think all the times your siblings acted behind their father's back was entirely on their own. We spent nearly two years pestering them to act against him every damn chance we had."

"And who do you think urged them to send us to your side. It was by our words that Odin Dark and Niles were tasked with aiding your perilous mission to quell the Ice Tribe uprising. Nor was Lord Xander's decision to send his own retainer to come to your rescue one made without our influence."

"But in the end, we could do little more than see to your safety the best we were able," Inigo concluded. His expression grew more somber as he looked at Corrin's face. "I am afraid in that regard, we have done poorly. For all our knowledge, we were helpless to prevent Anankos' plans from coming into motion. We couldn't stop the war. We couldn't prevent the hardships you faced."

"I…" Corrin shook his head, his jaw tightening as if in pain. "It's not your fault. I think… I think Azura knew this too… she was the one who revealed to me Garon was being controlled. Yet she didn't stop the war…" Corrin hung his head, his gaze falling onto the dirt. "I guess in the end, everyone was just trying to protect me."

Silence fell over the group, no one moving to either confirm or refute Corrin's statement. What could the three say, after all? Lie and tell him he was mistaken. Or confirm it was true, only to drive another blow to the royal's own self worth.

"What of Anankos' other half? The one that called you to this world?" Lucina asked, changing the subject. "Why has he not shown himself since then?"

"We… we don't know," Severa answered, her voice wavering with uncertainty. "The last we saw him was before he sent us away with our mission. But..."

"In all likelihood, he didn't make it out alive," Inigo finished for her, his expression sad. "From the way he talked before he sent us away he didn't expect to survive remaining behind to keep his dark half busy."

"A noble sacrifice, all to ensure we could live on and act as your guardians. Your protection was paramount, an aim from which he did not waver, even in the face of his own doom," Owain added.

"Why… why me?" Corrin asked, peeking out from the shadows that hung over his lowered head. "Why am I so important that he would… why Anankos would die for me?"

The trio stiffened at this questions, an audible intake of breath punctuating the stark silence. "We… we can't answer," Severa said. Her voice carried the same uncertainty as before, only now also halting and stiff.

"It is not the curse," Inigo added quickly, before the question could be asked, shaking his head sharply. "I'm sorry, Lord Corrin, but this matter if one we must keep hidden from you. Recall when we once claimed it was because of a promise that we had kept our secrets? Well, that was yet a half truth. For it is in this matter that we were asked to guard some matters that are best left secret."

"You promised? Than what could…" Robin glanced between the trio and Corrin, the gears beginning to turn in his head. So there was more to it then Corrin being Yato's wielder, that much was clear. No reason to keep that secret. So there must be something more, something more personal that…

His gaze fixed on Corrin's pointed ears and cat-like crimson eyes. The traits of a manakete in his human form. From what he had been told, Corrin's mother had been entirely human. So then, by that logic…

It was from his father that he possessed dragon blood.

_That explained the secret. But to hide that from his own son…_ Robin's head twitched slightly, having begun to shake his head only to catch himself at the very last instant. He had to keep a neutral expression, to avoid giving away his realization. If he were to find out, or to piece it together on his own… _He already lost the woman he loved recently. To find out to truth of his parentage now, along with the knowledge he will never meet a father who ultimately died for his sake..._

… it might truly break him.

Thankfully, Corrin appeared to be still trying to wrap his head around all the revelations that day, enough so that he hadn't yet focused in on that secret. "I… I trust you. I don't like it, but I accepted that answer in the past. While I know now it was truly because of the curse, it would be wrong to deny the same courtesy I gave before."

Then Corrin froze, his whole body stiffening before turning to look Robin's way. "Come to think of it, how did you realize the three of them were aware of the curse?" Corrin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh," Robin reacted. "I, uhhh…"

_Smooth, Robin. Real smooth._

Dammit, he hadn't exactly made up his mind on whether to tell Corrin about Azura or not. On one hand, the man had every right to know. Hiding things from him now would certainly not inspire trust, especially if he found out on his own. Yet that said, to hear now that she was so close, yet outside his reach…

"...To be honest, I am rather embarrassed I didn't figure it out sooner," Robin lied. To be fair, what he said wasn't outright false. He really _should_ have pieced things together sooner. A carefully chosen partial truth is often more effective than an outright lie, afterall. "I was trying to think of ways to circumvent the curse, only to realize that the methods I was envisioning would have me acting much the same as they have." He motioned to Severa, Inigo, and Owain. "Once I realized that, everything just fell into place I suppose. I figured if they were called here for a reason, it must have something to do with their enemy. But if they couldn't say anything, they must know about the curse."

For a moment Corrin stared at him intently, eyes narrowing slightly. It took everything Robin had not to sweat. Then, slowly Corrin's posture relaxed, and he nodded slowly. "Makes sense I suppose. Still, I wish I'd realized it myself. And far sooner. Would have saved so much hardship." Corrin's eyes slowly looked downward, a flicker of repressed pain revealing itself.

"Unfortunately, we were unaware of a means to enter Valla after we'd left," Inigo noted. "Nor that you were aware of it or the curse, Lord Corrin. If we had, we would have acted differently than we had, but as far as we knew, it was only us three aware of our true enemy."

"But no longer," Lucina noted, speaking up. "Now that we know our foe's identity, we must find a way to bring this information to the others. If so, we can gather a force at the Bottomless Canyon to strike at Anankos directly, can we not? With all six of us pooling our efforts, I am sure we can discover a way to accomplish this task."

Everyone's eyes seemed to light up at Lucina's suggestion. It was no surprise, after no clear direction for so long, this must have felt like the first real glimmer of hope at the end of a long dark path. Robin found himself smiling at that. Lucina seemed to always shine so brightly when she showed these moments of leadership. Despite how she tended to put herself down, she truly held the charisma of an Exalt.

"So about that…" Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It might not be that simple."

"Huh? What is the matter, Robin?" Lucina asked, visibly perplexed by his words.

"Well, I don't think we'll be able to enter through the Bottomless Canyon after today," Robin explained. At the shocked expressions the others gave him, Robin continued. "During my research, I discovered a cryptic passage in an old text that read 'When dawn turns to dusk, when dusk turns to dawn, the door below opens and closes'," he lied, instead of repeating what Azura had said to him before.

"Huh, and what does that mean?" Severa asked.

To everyone's surprise, it was Owain who answered. "Yes, yes! I know of this. Once in each passage of twenty years, the celestial heavens reverse over the lands of Dark and Light!"

Robin blinked, surprised by this answer. "Well, yes, pretty much. In translation from Owaineese, the constellations above Nohr and Hoshido reverse every couple decades. And if I am correct, the last part of that passage is referring to the way to Valla through the bottomless canyon. That when the skies change, it opens or closes. And if it's open now…"

"Then it will close when the skies change," Corrin finished. "So that's what you meant when we saw the strange lights we say over the canyon. The skies are changing now, aren't they?" he asked, wearily.

Robin nodded. "Yes. By the end of tomorrow, the skies will have fully changed. So if my interpretation of the passage is correct, then we won't be able to enter that way."

"Then what will we do? Surely there has to be some other way to enter Valla, mustn't it?" Lucina asked, her brow furrowing, her expression growing almost urgent.

"I… I don't know, but… If I'd have to guess, I'd put my money on there being some other means of accessing Valla," Robin answered. "Think about it, from what Anankos told you three..." he motioned to Owain, Severa, and Inigo, "... this whole place was a powerful kingdom before his evil half destroyed it. A kingdom that had relations with Nohr and Hoshido. They certainly traded and communicated with one another. Which would be difficult if they could only interact on a decades long interval."

With that silence fell over the group once more. A gentle breeze whistled among the rocks, the distant sound of swaying trees and grass spread over the still landscape. Of any other living thing, no sound could be heard.

"So not only do we need to figure out a way to convince everyone to follow us here, but we also need to find this other means of entering Valla. A place no one can speak of," Corrin noted.

"When you put it like that, it sounds impossible," Inigo noted dryly. "But, we've all had experience with the seemingly impossible. For us, that sounds like just another day. How tiresome."

"While it certainly will not be easy, I believe this can be done. Together," Lucina agreed.

Corrin closed his eyes, tensing as everyone looked at him. Then the dragon prince breathed out slowly, and when he opened his eyes, they were focused and full of resolve. "You're right. And while I can't imagine anyone would be keen to follow me after how things… turned out… I made a promise to see a peaceful future. One I will live to see. I will do everything in my power to keep that promise."

For a moment, Robin was taken aback by the sudden conviction in the royal's voice. He had heard Lucina's account of how Corrin seemed to have finally found his footing after his wife's death and to strive to move forward once more, but… to find such resolve so soon? That took a tremendous amount of willpower and inner strength.

_It's the same spark Chrom has. And Lucina too. The mark of a leader,_ Robin thought.

"Not like we're going to back out now, are we?" Severa said. Owain and Inigo nodded in agreement. "What's the plan, leader?"

"I, well... " Corrin frowned, his expression growthing thoughtful. "Robin, you said that it was likely Valla was in contact with the other Kingdoms. For centuries, correct?"

"Yes, I can't imagine that they wouldn't…" Robin's eyes widened, grasping on what he was saying. He slapped his palm against his forehead. It was so obvious, how had he not seen it? "Of course! For being in contact so long, there is bound to be records of some sort. From before the curse was place. But since King Garon was under Anankos' sway, he certainly had those destroyed. That's why there was nothing in the Nohrian archives!"

"If so, then that means Hoshido would likely have some sort of records of their own dealing with Valla. If we can find those, then perhaps they can provide a means of conveying what we know without falling victim to the curse ourselves," Lucina suggested.

Robin opened his mouth to reply, only to fall short. A sudden chill ran through him, a nagging filling of dread beginning to eat at his mind. All around them, the land had begun to feel painfully empty. _Why now? We've been alone this whole time… So why feel like this now..._

"Yes," Corrin agreed. "My only concern is that as soon as anyone in Hoshido who knew of Valla became aware of the curse, they may have tried to hide any mention of it as well. If only to prevent anyone reading about it and accidentally triggering the curse by speaking to someone of what they read."

"Even so, it seems as though our best chance would be to-"

"-Wait, do you hear that," Robin said, holding up a hand to cut Lucina's words short. He craned his neck, straining his ears intently. The grass rustled in the wind, a distant tree creaking as it's branches swayed. No other sound could be heard, only the faint rhythm of their own breathing, which now seemed painfully loud amongst the still.

Everyone's eyes were on him now, their bodies' tense as hands reached for their weapons.

"What? What did you hear?" Severa hissed in a harsh whisper.

"Nothing," Robin said, his lips tightening into a grimace. "I can't hear anything."

In any other circumstances, these words would have caused the others to relax. But they all seemed to notice that he remained as tense as ever. Then Lucina's eyes widened. Good, she'd noticed it too, even if the others hadn't

"There were bird chirping until just now. The whole time we've been here, they've been singing since we got here. But they stopped. Just a moment ago," Robin explained.

One by one, each set of eyes gazing on his face shot wide with alarm, finally grasping what he was saying.

"We should go. We can discuss our plans elsewhere," Corrin said quickly, eyes darting around nervously. "Come on."

Nodding, Robin got to his feet, remaining low in the rocky terrain they'd hidden among. He motioned for the others to follow. "This way, we need to-"

" _My, my. I am impressed. I did not expect you to detect our presence this quickly,"_ said a woman's voice, echoing through the landscape. " _But if you thought you could slip away so easily, I am afraid you were mistaken."_

* * *

**Robin's Writings:** _**The Relationship of Magic, Life Energy, and Quintessence** _

_In the previous section, we briefly explored the topic of magic, from its nature, to its fundamentals, and to some of it's more useful applications. Importantly, the discussion provided a foundation from which further topic can be explored, namely magic's relationship with the things that set us and and every other living thing apart from the rest of creation: the energies of life and the soul._

_Life energy, or one's lifeforce, is the power possessed by all living things, from people, to animals, to plants, to even lifeforms so small they appear as mere specks to the naked eyes. A distinction must be made, however, between ones lifeforce and the reserves of energy that are used by their bodies in their function. That "simple" energy comes from our bodies' ability to process food and convert it into the fuel we need to function, and whose workings are far beyond this discussion. No, Life Energy is different matter entirely, one whose true nature is still as hotly debated as that of magic._

_The one thing most scholars agree on, is that Life Energy is produced by the 'soul' of a living being. When I refer to soul, I do not mean the spiritual concept of one's immortal self and being, but rather the everpresent essence all living things possess. The lifeforce permeates the body of every living things, detectable only through magical means. This should come as no surprise, however, giving how Life Energy and Magic go hand in hand. Indeed, it is only through our lifeforce that humanity is even capable of harnessing magic to begin with. As previously discussed, magic requires an initial investment of energy from the spellcaster, energy that itself comes from the wielder's lifeforce. It is for this reason that early spellcasting techniques were so perilous, as mage could easily consume all of their lifeforce with only a handful of spells. Magical foci, of course, solved much of this risk, requiring the user to give up only a small drop of their Life Energy with each spell they cast._

_Now, some among you might have reacted with shock at the idea of using one's life force as a fuel to power magical spells. Indeed, when put it that way, it can sound rather frightening. But I can assure you, the matter is far less grave than it may otherwise seem. The thing to understand is that so long as one does not completely expend their reserves of life energy, the lost energy will replenish itself if given enough time. Life Energy, as it's name suggests, is intrinsically linked with the state of being alive, and is tied to one's health and body. When you are hurt, your lifeforce weakens, but his restored as you heal and recover. However, this relationship is not one way, as losing too much Life Energy causes the body to weaken, while an infusion of Life Energy can cause the body to heal and recover at an accelerated rate._

_This later aspect of Life Energy serves as the fundamental component by which all healing magic functions. When a cleric casts a restorative spell, they are pouring Life Energy into the target, causing their bodies to rapidly repair damage and restore their vitality. However, this too can have a darker side. Some, less savory spells favored by Dark Mages and Sorcerers are capable of attacking a victim's lifeforce directly, either ripping it from their body or even siphoning it off to be absorbed by the spellcaster. The spell_ Nosferatu _comes as the most common example, though more deadly variants do exist._

_So in summation, Life Energy is the power every living things possesses, which is tied the health and state of the body. There are many ways to utilize and harness this power, many of which can be quite potent. However, this power pales in comparison from its source. The source I refer to, of course, is that of the soul._

_If the nature of Life Energy is unclear, then the nature of the soul, or Quintessence, is on even less certain ground. To this day, no being, god or otherwise, seems to truly understand what this power is, other than that it is at the very heart of every living being. Unlike life energy, Quintessence is entirely finite. From the day you are born to the day you die, you possess a fixed amount of Quintessence. The amount can vary from individual to individual, with the quantity of it being commonly linked to one's willpower and ability to produce Life Energy. If your Quintessence is consumed or otherwise removed, then you die. It's as simple as that. In all of history, no one has ever been able to overcome this one truth. Quintessence is part of who we are._

_In normal circumstances, the Quintessence within a person remains there untapped until it is released upon death. Where the Quintessence goes after is not known. The best means developed by the brightest and most powerful mages in history have only been able to determine that the Quintessence seems to disperse at a rapid rate, vanishing from all means of detection in an instant. One commonly held theory is that this Quintessence is the source for the magical energy to permeates all of creation, an endless pool of power replenished by the cycles of life and death. However, with no known way to test this hypothesis, this remains but conjecture, and whose validity is something I am not qualified to speak on. If you must know my opinion, I personally lean in favor of this theory, as it neatly explains much of what we do not know of both magic and of the soul. Though some argue that this explanation is almost too convenient, a point I will gladly conceded. In the end, is is a matter without no clear answer, one which will likely not be found within any of our lifetimes._

_Now, some among you may ask, is it possible to harness one's Quintessence? To answer, yes, it is indeed possible. But it is perilous. Throughout all of history it has only been accomplished on a large scale on a handful of occasions. In every case, it comes at a sacrifice, either given willingly by a brave soul to perform some miracle, or at the cost of innocent lives cut short in dark rituals that are best not spoken of._

_In my own life, I have only witnessed the power of Quintessence first hand once, and to this day the memory haunts me. From a distance I watched as thousands were lead to the Dragon Table by the Grimleal, willing sacrifices to fuel the resurrection of the Fell Dragon Grima. I shudder to think what might have been wrought had we not cut the ritual short as we did. Who knows how powerful Grima may have become._

_Besides my own experiences, I have encountered two other cases where Quintessence was harnessed the shapen the world. During my travels within the World of Fates, I witnessed the results of these acts. The first was in the Nohrian Dark Mage named Nyx, who as a child has accidentally absorbed the Quintessence of every person within her village, killing them and cursing herself with unnaturally long life. The other was of the fate that befell the Songstress Azura, whose powerful pendant drew upon her Quintessence to imbue her song with the power to quell the rage of dragons. It was by it's that she died, having faded out of existence with the last of her Quintessence spent. Twice I witnessed the pentant's power used, and twice it came at a cost. Of the third, I was not present and know for certain that none who laid witness now remember it._

_But that story is one for another day._


	21. Escape from the Depths

" _My, my. I am impressed. I did not expect you to detect our presence this quickly. But if you thought you could slip away so easily, I am afraid you were mistaken."_ The voice seemed to echo all around them, as if it's source came not from one person but legions. Nor did the sound die as it should, instead lingering in the air to reverberate with each word uttered by a seemingly inhuman tongue.

Robin whirled around, lightning crackling from his fingertips. He snapped his eyes shut, holding them closed for a instant, blocking off all of his senses as he searched with his mind. A shrill, discordant note filled his mind, flicking in and out of reality. A harsh black fire among the soothing hum of magic.

The bolt struck out from his fingertips, sending up a cloud of dirt where it smashed into the ground just beyond the spot they'd laid hidden moments before. Among the falling debris shapes began to materialize, pockets of air the dust flowed around as it fell, but never touched or stained.

"Clever as well. You knew our magic would keep us hidden regardless of what our forms come in contact with, so you used that to your advantage," the same voice as before repeated.

Among the dusk cloud the nearest figure stepped forward, it's form flickering as it became the flame wreathed shadow of a Invisible Soldier. Robin stared intently, managing to catch a glimpse of gold and black robes, but nothing else. _Dammit, the illusion magic must be more powerful in this world._

The woman, for indeed, her voice and what little he could glimpse of her told him that much was true, continued speaking. "Yet clever as you are, you still managed to lead yourself and your friends right into this trap. Lord Anankos knew it was inevitable that you would undertake such a desperate and foolish course as this…" Even though shadows hid her face, the smile on her lips was evident at these words.

"Did he now? Besides, what may seem desperate to some could to others be seen as a calculated risk," Robin countered.

"Then you would be more foolish than we believed, tactician," she said mockingly, her unseen smile undiminished. "Still, we did not expect you to come so soon. Or to receive aid in the manner you did. Curious that you keep that part hidden from the others. Don't you think the broken princling would like the know?" She tilted her head, her glowing eyes falling on Corrin.

"What is he talking about?" Corrin ask, looking at Robin with sudden suspicion.

"Later," Robin hissed under his breath. "I promise, later."

"Robin!" It was Inigo's voice, coming from just behind him.

"What?"

"The voice, I recognize it. We fought this same person the last time we were here. The three of us managed to fight her off, maybe if we-" Inigo started to explain.

"If you do what, I ask?" the woman interrupted. Dammit, she must have heard the whole thing. She laughed, tilting her head to look at the three retainers. "Do you not remember how last time you had the dragon's weaker half aiding you? The power he granted you in that battle has long since faded, and without it you hold little hope repeating your previous success. Besides…"

The space behind her flickered, scores of invisible soldiers materializing in a semi circle around them. "This time there is nothing save you. Lord Anankos will be pleased. Very pleased indeed."

"Robin?" Lucina asked. "What do we do? Do we attempt to fight our way out? Or retreat?"

He paused, considering this for a moment. "As soon as we get a chance, start backing up. Towards the edge," Robin whispered. He honestly didn't care the enemy heard him or not. It didn't really didn't much matter if they did.

"I can imagine he would be. Seems like you hit the jackpot here. Got the only people aware of him pretty well trapped," Robin said, speaking up, trying to keep the woman's attention on his voice. As he spoke, he began to back slowly away, grabbing both Lucina and Corrin by the arms to tug them along with him. _Just a few more feet. Need to get just a bit closer. Need to keep her talking._

"Flattery? Is this some foolish attempt to bargain for your life?"

"Nope. I just talk a lot when I'm scared. Don't mind me," Robin answered, taking another couple steps.

The Invisible Soldiers began to close in, their lines flowing forwards like an incoming tide to cut off any escape. The backwards retreat the six had taken brought them closer and closer to the island's edge, a great yawning abyss stretching out beyond.

"In the end, your deaths will mean little. One more pointless act of defiance. Just like her's..."

There was a sharp intake of breath. Corrin stopped moving.

"You... " In a flash Yato cleared its sheath, the golden blade burning with sanguine light. "Don't you dare speak of her!" Corrin spat, eyes narrowing as rage took hold of his face.

"Touched a nerve I see? Come then, try to stop me. Of every death, it is yours that Lord Anankos desires the most."

"Then tell you master to stop hiding and face me now and end this once and for all!" Corrin shouted, taking a step forward.

Laughter filled the air. "Naive child. Do you really think you pose any threat to the great Anankos with that?" She motioned to Yato. "Only the final seal has any hope of facing it. But your flame it but a shadow. A pale light without the day."

Corrin falted a step, her words seeming to hit him like a physical force. "I-"

Robin gripped Corrin by the arm a second time, pulling him a step back. "Corrin I need you to focus. Concentrate for a moment. You'll see what I mean. You'll know what to do." He whispered the words straight into his ear, as quietly a he could. He could only hope Corrin had heard what he said. And he could only hope the woman hadn't.

"Enough of this. After your bodies lay dead before me, you will see the folly of your ways. In the end, everyone does. Just as I did." In a sudden flash of motion the invisible soldiers charged. The woman raised her hands, a roaring torrent of fire leaping from her palm, surging towards them like a wall of blistering heat.

"Now!" Robin bellowed. A blast of wind sliced through the air, splitting the fire to either side. Dazzling embers rained down around them, the light dancing in their vision.

A sudden thrum of power reverberated through the ground, spreading outward.

_Crack!_

The sound was like that of thunder, so loud Robin's ears rang. In a single instant a crack had split the earth, spreading out underneath the feet of the invisible soldiers. The island trembled, a deep groaning sound as the land they stood on broke away from the larger island. Smaller chunks of land spun off in every direction, sending many of the Invisible Soldiers who'd been standing on them plummeting into the abyss or sailing away from the battle on more stable platforms.

"A Dragon Vein? How did you…?" The woman's voice reached out from across the growing gap between them. This time there was no smile in her words.

"Just because I can't manipulate them myself, doesn't mean I can't understand or even detect them myself," Robin answered. "I did a bit of research into them, where I found a useful spell that can search out nearby Dragon Veins. Quite useful, if I do so say."

"A spell. But that would mean…"

"I planned this from the beginning? What, did you think I came here not knowing you lot would try something like this? I chose the spot I did not because I thought I could hide from you, but because it provided the perfect means of escape," Robin answered.

"You…" Rage burned in the woman's voice.

"Don't feel bad. The better tactician won, simple as that. And with that, I must bid you farewell," Grinning, Robin swept out an arm, bowing theatrically in her direction.

"After them!" the woman screamed. Another roaring torrent of flame leapt towards them, lighting up the void in a sea of crimson light.

"Excalibur!" A vortex of wind scatter the incoming inferno. Stepping forward, Owain aimed his outstretched hand at the woman, rings of magical light spinning around him as he drew in more magical power. "Even lacking the dragon's might, you would do well not to underestimate Odin Dark!"

There was a faint popping sound, akin to the sizzle of burning oil an instant before a bolt of darkness wreathed in scarlet light lanced from Owain's palm. In the instant before the spell hit the leader of the Invisible Soldiers threw up a hand, a sphere of violet light surrounding her. There was a flash of light, the shield crackling and flickering as it dispersed Owain's attack, if only just barely.

"Thoron!"

The bolt of lighting smashed into the shield a split second later. The barrier shattered, the whole edge of the island vanishing in a single burst of light. From the cloud of smoke debris rained down into the void, among them several invisible soldiers who'd stood right at the edge. Of the woman however, Robin could see nothing between the smoke and the distance now between them.

"Never seen that spell before," Robin noted, glacing to Owain.

"Invented it myself," Owain answered proudly, pressing his hands against his hips and laughing heartily.

Robin arched an eyebrow. _Huh, never would have expected him to be the type to… strike that, he is one hundred percent the type to invent his own spell. What's surprising is that it actually seemed effective._

Before he had a chance to reply, something buzzed past Robin's cheek. It took an instant before he registered the stinging pain, his fingers coming away red from shallow line that had been cut into his skin.

"Dammit, archers!" Robin shouted, tackling Owain to the ground just as a hail of arrows whistled through the space they'd stood moments before. Twisting around on the ground, Robin glimpsed the others as they reacted just in time. Severa and Inigo ducked low, covering themselves with their shields. Lucina leapt back, Falchion moving in a blur as she deflected two of the incoming bolts as the rest passed harmlessing around her. Corrin covered himself with arms, arrows bouncing harmlessly off skin that had suddenly become wrapped in dragonscales.

Scrambling to his feet, Robin scattered the next volley with a wall of wind he threw up between them and the phantom archers who'd taken up position at the island's edge. Owain staggered upright a moment later, summoning forth another _Excalibur_ the instant Robin's spell dissipated to block the next hail of fire.

"Robin, we aren't moving quickly enough. We won't get out of bow range before the two of you begin to tire!" Lucina warned.

"To the opposite end of the platform, I have an idea. Owain, I need you to cover me!"

Rushing to the opposite side of the floating chunk of earth they now stood, Robin peering into the void beyond. "There! About twenty feet down and ten yards is another landmass."

"What now?" Inigo asked.

"We jump," Robin told him simply.

Everyone turned and stared incredulously at him. "You're telling us to do what!?" Severa asked, disbelief filling her voice. "Are you crazy?!"

"Probably," Robin admitted, turning to Corrin. "If you partially transform so you have wings while remaining mostly human, can you support someone else's weight and still fly?"

"Slowly and not for very long?" Corrin asked, frowning as he gazed at the gap between them at the closest island. "I doubt I could ferry everyone over."

Robin nodded. "In that case, do you think you could toss someone, say to a platform ten feet away? While flying?"

Corrin considered this a moment. "I think so, why?"

"Because you are going to fly into the space between us and that island. We are going to jump one by one and you are going to catch and toss us the rest of the way."

"I… are you sure?" Corrin asked, visibly nervous at this prospect.

"Yes or no? Not enough time to think about this," Robin urged.

"Uh, yes, of course!"

"Then go!"

Corrin nodded sharply. He dove over the edge, wings unfurling as he glided over to the distance Robin indicated.

"Lucina, you first!" Robin instructed, turning to his wife.

"Wait, why her? Why does she get special treatment?" Severa snapped.

"Really? And you want to be the first one to try it?" Inigo interjected, rolling his eyes. "I'm perfectly content with not being the guinea pig, thank you."

"I… Yeah, okay," the red haired merceny relented, her desire to argue dying just as quickly has it ignited.

"Wasting time here," Robin urged.

Stepping several feet back, Lucina returned Falchion to its sheath. Then, taking a deep breath, she sprinted forward, kicking off the platform at the last possible instant. In a single bound she managed to cross most of the distance, her judgment and aim true as she fell right within arm's reach of Corrin. The price's hand closed around her wrist, swinging his arm in a wide arc as he caught her to transfer as much of her downward momentum back up into his throw. She closed the remaining distance with inches to spare, landing in a forward roll to disperse her remaining inertia as she came to a safe landing.

"Severa. Inigo. Whoever's going next, go now!" Robin instructed.

The two did as they were told, both safely making it to the other side just as Lucina had.

"Owain, you're next! I'll cover you!" Robin shouted. Whirling around, Robin launched a vortex of wind as Owain sprinted past, he too making it to safety. Firing off two more quick gusts for good measure, Robin faced the space between him and the island. Sucking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes, and jumped.

As it turned out, if something looked like it would be frightening when watching from the outside, then it usually ends up being absolutely terrifying when one does it themselves The lurch as he began to fall was the worst part, followed by the yanking heave as Corrin caught him in a grip that felt like he could slip from at any instant. But yet he made it to the end in one piece. Though his landing could have used some work, as his roll was less acrobatics and more a skidding tumbling wreck that came to a grinding halt in the dirt. Plus he could have sworn he'd had a momentary heart attack during that jump. Or two. Or Three.

Turns out jumping off a cliff once already today didn't lessen his fear of heights one bit.

"Are you alright Robin?" Lucina asked, rushing to his side and offering a hand to pull him upright.

"Yeah, fine," Robin answered, coughing. _Think I may have inhaled some dirt there._

Dusting off his coat, he turned to the others. "Right, now we need to move quickly! To the exit, before more of them can cut us off!"

Nodding, the group started off in a full sprint, Robin offering the now stranded Invisible Soldiers one last glance and parting salute before following after the others. Childish? Sure. But if that woman, and by extension her master, was watching, the gesture was sure to sting a bit.

_And to think I sometimes wonder where Morgan gets it from._

_**. . . . .** _

"It looks… it looks like we've made it back in one piece," Corrin wheezed. The prince clutched as his side, doubled over as he fought to catch his breath.

"Yes… seems so…" Robin agreed. He took couple swaying steps over to a patch of grass, plopping down onto it. His whole body ached with every movement, his clothes drenched in sweat. He breathed heavily, his heart still racing even as he now had a chance to rest.

_Thank the gods for Frederick's morning workout routine. Years of daily tortue at his hands are finally paying dividends. Still, I must be getting out of shape. I barely managed to keep up…_

After giving their enemy the slip, the group has made a beeline for the exit at a full sprint, eager to leave before their pursuers had a chance to close the gap once more. The plan had worked perfectly, but had left all of them pretty winded.

"Do you… do you think they'll follow?" Severa asked, raising her head between gasps for air.

Corrin answered before Robin had a chance to, shaking his dead. "I don't think so. When Azura and I first went there, a whole force of Invisible Soldiers were right behind us and yet they didn't follow. Neither did they follow us after I first met you two," he hooked a thumb Robin and Lucina's way.

"Still… we should move as soon as we catch our breath. Even if it's just to play things on the safe side," Robin.

Corrin nodded, pressing his hands against his knees as he continued to breath deeply. After another moment he straightened, his gaze fixing on Robin. "So, Robin…." his face grew serious, his attention fixed fully on the tactician now.

Crap. Was he about to ask about Azura? That woman had called Robin out on his lie. What was he supposed to do now? Tell the truth would be best, but still…

"... what now? What's our next move?" Corrin finished. His expression remained no less serious, but in that moment it had seemed to take on a less dire air.

Robin exhaled a pent up breath. He… he wasn't asking about that? Had he forgotten during the mad rush towards the exit?

"I… well, all things considered our plan doesn't really change much. Our mission is to find a way back now that the Bottomless Canyon will soon be sealed to us. And to convince your siblings to follow us once we have a way found," Robin answered. "Lucina's idea of going to Hoshido seems like our best bet, unless there are others places where records of… you know… can be found." He made sure to choose his words carefully as he spoke. He had to make sure it was clear what he was talking about without saying it directly.

"Actually, I'd been thinking about that," Inigo said, speaking up. All eyes fell on him. "There is at least one place between here and Hoshido that might have what we need. Remember our trip to Izumo?" He looked to Corrin, Owain, and Severa.

Their eyes brightened at this, seemingly catching on to what he was suggestion.

"Oh, right. Wasn't their duke or whatever some kind of fortuneteller? Isana or something?" Severa said, frowning.

"Izana," Corrin corrected, nodding. "And yes, from what we were told, he possesses some power over prophecy. Are you thinking he could have the knowledge we seek?" Corrin asked.

Inigo shrugged. "Even if he doesn't, it's still worth a try. Not to mention that with his powers he might be able to answer our other questions. Like another means of getting there now that the skies have changed."

Robin nodded. "If it's on our way, there's no sense not following up on that possibility. I might be able to even use that as an excuse for why we need to travel to Hoshido," he said, rubbing his chin as he pondered this avenue of thought.

"Robin, something else occurs to me now, " Lucina interjected, stepping forward. "Even if we find a means to enter, how do we defeat our enemy? If all that has been said is true, this foe may be a powerful as Grima. And in this world, again a foe not from it's world, I doubt Falchion would prove sufficient on its own."

"Yeah, I've been considering that. From what our enemy's other half told you three," he gestured at Owain, Inigo, and Severa, "Corrin is somehow key to his defeat. But even knowing that, we still need to discover how. That is the third matter we will need to seek answers for," Robin answered.

Corrin averted his gaze, his eyes falling on the floor. _Not that I can blame him,_ Robin thought. _To have that weight on your shoulders… I know how that can feel._

"Wait… wait… there is one other place that may help. On the great peaks of Notre Sagesse, sits the Sevenfold Sanctuary. The Rainbow Sage once dwelled in that ancient temple, and though he now lies dead, his ancient wisdom may yet not have perished with him," Owain, shouted, leaping suddenly to his feet.

Everyone blinked at him. "Owain... please, can you repeat that. You know, normally this time? Save the melodrama?" Severa asked. "I ask this as your day has already been too much of headache for me to translate for you."

"Oh, um, well… so remember how the Rainbow Sage was supposedly around for centuries?" Owain asked, glancing between those gathered there. "Well, if he is, he's bound to have been aware of… that other world. And if he was, then perhaps…"

"He may have had some sort of tome or scroll pertaining to it," Inigo finished for him. "What's more, Notre Sagesse isn't that much of a detour, especially if we travel to Izumo by sea," he noted, turning his full gaze on Owain. "I'm impressed, Owain. I forget that on rare occasions, your inane ramblings can be rather insightful."

"Thank you, I- Hey, wait just one moment!" Owain snapped indignantly, grasping the insult a second after the rest of them. "I'll have you know…" the two started bickering in ernest, though no true malice could be found in either's voice.

 _Heh, some things never change,_ Robin mused, recalling the many occasions where the two had butted heads. _Still, seems like we have a couple stops to make along our way. With luck, at least one of them will possess the answers_ _we need. Perhaps things are far more hopeful than I_ _thought_.

"Yato…" Corrin said, speaking up suddenly. He lifted his head, his eyes lighting up as if he'd just worked out some puzzle that had been stumping him.

"Huh? What about it?" Robina asked, turning to look at him.

"That woman, she called it a 'seal'. She said it's flame was just a shadow." Corrin did not raise his head, his eyes staring at the sword intently. "It's similar to something I was told before on two separate occasions. The Rainbow Sage was the first one to call it that. He said that to save the world, I must unlock the 'Seal of Flames'. That Yato was the key." He turned to look at them. "I thought I'd succeeded, that the power that Yato now possesses was the Seal of Flames. But I think I was wrong. This is but a shadow."

Robin turned to look at Lucina, the two of them exchanging a quick glance. "The Seal of Flames… you don't mean…" Lucina whispered.

"But wait, that... How would…" He heard Severa muttered, followed by an excited intake of breath from Owain.

"Could it…" Inigo murmured,

"You've heard of it before?" Corrin asked, eyes flicking between each of them in turn.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," Robin answered, nodding his head. "Though not the same Seal you speak of," he turned to face the group as a whole, addressing them all as he spoke. "In every world, for all their many differences, there is always one a constant. In every story, when the world teaters on the edge of destruction, a hero seeks the Seal of Flames. In each world this seal takes a different form. In some it is a weapon, in others a medallion or even a stone. In our world it is known by many names. The Shield of Seals. The Pedestal of Fire. The Crest of Flame."

"In our world, we ourselves sought it to defeat the Fell Dragon Grima. For only with it along would the divine blade Falchion possessed the power to stop him," Lucina explained, speaking up. She drew Falchion, holding it out to Yato. The light surrounding both blades flickered and flashed as they were brought close. "When we fought before, Falchion reacted much the same as you see now. I believe this must be because both weapons truly are tied to our own worlds' Seal of Flames. If this is proof enough, then I believe the course before us is plain to see."

Corrin's eyes seemed to light up at this. "So if we're to have any chance, we will need to find the Seal of Flames and some other way back into that world. If we do that, then maybe… maybe we really can do this."

Robin nodded. "Indeed. To save this world and all others, we need to find the Seal of Flames of this world…"

"We need to find the Fire Emblem."


	22. Amends for the Past

Gray overcast skies and rolling mists welcomed the Nohrian galleon as it came to dock in the port of Notre Sagesse.

Corrin was among the last to exit onto the docks, lingering behind while the others filed out. Even still, he was thankful to be on dry land again, the few days of being cramped on the boat had felt like an eternity longer than they should have.

It had been several weeks since he, and the others who had learned the truth about Valla had fashioned their plan.

So instead Robin had concocted a cover story. The tactician had explained to Corrin's siblings that after failing to find the information he'd needed anywhere in the Nohrian archives, he had questioned Corrin regarding every encounter he'd had with the Invisible Soldiers as well as any other events of the past year that could be related. It was from this, Robin had claimed, that he'd made the connection that the same force that had seemingly controlled King Garon was likely the master of the Invisible Soldiers, and as a result may have destroyed any record pertaining to them within Nohr and that their best hope of finding the key to defeating their enemy would have to be found elsewhere.

Thankfully, this fabricated story had served to convince Corrin's siblings, especially with Odin, Selena, and Laslow counselling in favor of Robin's plan. And so it was that they made plans to depart Windmire. Their party would remain small, only consisting of Corrin's own group of friends and family, while the bulk of the Nohrian army would remain and defend the kingdom.

This as it turned out had proved prudent, for only days before they were set to report in the inevitable happened: the ward that had been woven to prevent incursions from Valla had finally failed. Reports had begun to come in at once: small raiding parties of Invisible Soldiers moving through the outskirts of the kingdom. So far no major attack had yet come, instead only a scattered handful of skirmishes with Nohrian patrols breaking out. What the apparent change in the enemy's tactics meant, it was too early to say, but that alone left them all uneasy.

Yet, with no other option, they continued with their plans to depart. It took a week of travel on foot to arrive in Port Dia, followed by another several days by ship before they reached their first stop. Of the places they'd agreed to check, the Sevenfold Sanctuary gave the most tangible hope in Corrin's mind. After all, even if there was nothing regarding Valla to be found there, there certainly must be something more among the Rainbow Sage's stores of knowledge concerning the Fire Emblem.

Making his way through the crowd, Corrin found Xander, Leo, Robin, and Lucina already gathered in deliberation, seemingly planning their next move now that they had arrived. Noticing his approach, Robin and Xander shuffled to either side to open a space for Corrin to stand. Once he had entered the circle, they set about filling him in on what they'd discussed so far.

"Our first step should be the gather what information we can prior to making the trek up to the Sanctuary. We can't be too careful, especially with how much time has passed since the last time you were there," Robin suggested, speaking up after Xander had finished recapping what they'd already discussed.

Xander nodded. "I will leave that to you three then. In the meantime I will see what I can do about procuring some fresh supplies for the rest of our voyage to Izumo." He paused, turning to face his brother. "Leo, it would make sense if you organized the party heading to the temple. Afterall, you were there with Corrin when you two received the Sage's blessing. Gather whatever else you wish to bring, then meet me with Corrin and Sir Robin to depart as soon as they return."

"Understood," Leo affirmed.

With that everyone moved to begin their assigned tasks, leaving Corrin, Robin, and Lucina alone on the docks.

"I don't like something about this. The air of this place feels tense," Corrin noted, turning to Robin.

"I felt it too. Though it's too soon to tell what it means," the tactician agreed. He frowned deeply, his gaze growing distant as if peering at something far away. The he shook his head, as if waking from some trance. "Regardless, we've wasted enough time already. Let's get to work."

**. . . . .**

"Bandits?" Corrin asked, grimacing as the trader finished his account. "I take it that's why the whole port seems to be so on edge?"

The traded nodded, scratching his beard. "Aye. Raids have been going on for 'bout two months now. We're accustomed to the occasional pirate raid, but in all my years I've never seen a thing like it. Coming from inland like they did… we're small nation, just this island. The smaller villages up in the mountains have been hit hardest too."

"Do you know where these brigands might have come from?" Lucina asked, visible concern plastering her face.

The trader they'd stuck up a conversation with shook his head. "No, lass. Again, we're used to pirates, not threats from within our own borders. After those Nohrians who took up residence in the Sanctuary up and left, we thought we were in the clear. But then the raids started. An' these're no disorganized rabble. Whoever they are, they're disciplined, more like soldiers than outlaws. Still, things could be worse…"

"There's an upside?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow, sounding rather perplexed.

"Ah, well, that's the strangest part you see. Not long after the raids started, some people began coming back speakin' about how they were saved by this swordsman. Said he'd appeared as if from thin air, cuttin' down bandits left an' right and driving the rest of the dastards off. Wouldn't have believed it myself, had I not seen him with my own eyes," the trader explained. "Was 'bout a week ago I think, on my way back from doing business in a village at the other side of the island. My caravan came under attack and I thought I was done for. But then he appeared, his sword seeming to glow as if it was wreathed in fire. Only this fire had no color and shone like daylight. I didn't get much of a good look at him after that, he cut us a path and my group hightailed it out of there.

Corrin frowned, unsure of what to make of this. He turned to look Robin and Lucina's way, only to stop dead in his tracks as he saw the wide eyed looks up surprise on their faced. They exchanged rapid glances, and when they spoke up their voices were urgent.

"Did you see anything else of him? What did he look like?" Lucina asked.

"And what about his sword, did you see anything more of it?" Robin added.

"Sorry, I can't say much really. Most of him was covered in this blue cloak he wore. The hood was up too, and he had some sort of mask coverin' his face," the trader answered. His gaze fixed on Lucina then, eyeing her up and down. "Come to think of it, your clothes are awfully similar to what he wore. Do you know of him? And if I may ask, where are you from?"

"I…" Lucina started to answer, visibly caught of guard by this question.

"We're travelers from far away," Robin cut in quickly. "As for the swordsman…" he shrugged. "Your guess is good as ours, though it may be from the same lands as us. That sort of look is quite common there."

The trader seemed to accept this answer, even the excuse Robin had made up. However, there had certainly been more to it than that. After all, the two travelers seems visibly on edge even now. _I wonder…_ Corrin mused.

Making their excuses, the three thanked the trader for his help and then departed, convening amongst themselves once they were out of earshot.

"What was that about? Do you know who he was talking about?" Corrin asked.

Robin and Lucina exchanged another worried glance.

"We think…" Lucina hesitantly started.

"... it might be someone we know. But if they're here in this world…" Robin grimaced, shaking his head as he trailed off. "I… I honestly don't know what that would mean. And that scares me."

"We cannot leave this be. I apologize Prince Corrin, but until we know more, we must keep this matter among ourselves," Lucina agreed.

"I…" Corrin nodded. While there was clearly more to this than they were letting on, the extent of their worry made that clear, he did not sense any real ulterior motive behind their secrecy. And for that reason, he saw no reason not to trust their words now. "I understand. Once we are done with the sanctuary, I'd be happy help in any way I can. Besides, I'd hate to leave the people here alone to deal with these bandits. I'm sure Xander would agree with me, and we can spare a couple days while the ship's crew rests and restocks on supplies.

The two travelers from another world sighed in relief. "Thank you, I appreciate it, Corrin."

Corrin shrugged, lowering his gaze. "It's the least I could do. After all, you've done so much for me already. I figured I should return the favor." He turned away, heading off back towards the docks. "Come on, Leo's probably ready to go now. And we should report to Xander what we found out.

**. . . . .**

Corrin bent down, picking up a loose stone from the earth. He rolled it in his hands idly for a moment before tossing it into the empty sky before him. With faint _swish_ it sailed over the cliff face, vanishing into the sea of clouds bellow.

Sighing, he returned to sitting, letting his legs fan out over the sheer drop before him. Others might have feared such a perilous height, but it was funny how quickly one could adjust to the knowledge that he could sprout wings at a moments' notice.

After reporting their findings to Xander, the future Nohrian King began making plans for how they'd deal with the brigands who'd been threatening the people of Notre Sagesse. The fact that his brother had agreed to help without any questions asked was something Corrin had been thankful of. For as stern and serious as Xander could be, he truly would be a fine and compassionate king that the Nohrian people could be proud to follow.

Leaving Xander to it, the group Leo had gathered had set out soon after. Of the small party who had made the arduous trek, only Corrin himself had not gone inside, instead remaining on guard near the entrance. It was not that he wasn't trusted enough to be allowed to join them within or anything like that. Quite the contrary, he'd volunteered the remain behind. While for the length of the climb he'd fully intended to help search for any scrolls or writings pertaining to Valla or the Fire Emblem within the former belongings of the Rainbow Sage, after reaching the temple itself… he'd begun to have his doubts...

It had been the sight of his first real failure. The first of many. He'd been powerless to stop the Rainbow Sage's death. Just as he'd been powerless to save so many more.

 _Stop pitying yourself, Corrin,_ a voice warned. _You can't change what happened. So stop crying about it._ He grimaced, forcing the thoughts from his mind. He… he had to be stronger than this, dammit. Even if he couldn't face his failures directly, the least he could do now was remain focused on the future.

_He had to be stronger._

The sound of approaching footsteps drew Corrin from his introspection. He lifted his head, seeing Robin, Lucina, Leo, Odin, and Silas exiting the temple. Kaze and Niles were nowhere to be seen, perhaps still searching.

Getting up from the edge, Corrin turned to meet the group, concern quickly taking hold of him. Even at a distance he could see how tense they seemed, and as they drew closer their expressions and empty hands confirmed his suspicions.

"Nothing?" Corrin asked.

Robin shook his head sharply, the motion almost violent with all the visible frustration bubbling through the tactician's normally focused demeanor. "Empty. The whole damn place is empty. Every shelf, every chest, every shrine, all ransacked. Someone's beaten us here."

"Yeah, afraid so," Silas added, confirming Robin's words. Corrin's childhood friend rubbed the back of his neck wearily, shaking his head. "Niles and Kaze are searching for any hidden rooms or hidey holes whoever raided the place might have missed, but I'm not holding out much hope for that."

"So you mean we came all this way for nothing?" Corrin asked, feeling his heart sink in his chest. Dammit, why had he allowed himself to get his hopes up. He should have known Fate would never have been so kind.

The five exchanged glances.

"Not exactly…" Robin started, speaking slowly.

"We were discussing the matter right before we sought you here. Lord Leo believes he may know who is responsible," Lucina explained, picking up where her husband left off.

Corrin turned to his brother, attention on him.

"Unless the temple was ransacked by others at a later point in time, the most likely culprits would be the detachment of soldiers our _esteemed_ former royal tactician left behind to secure the temple," Leo explained, practically spitting the word 'esteemed'. Truly, there had been no love for Iago among any of the royal family. Something the snake's death had done nothing to change.

"You know the kind of people who Iago liked to employ. Most of them were former criminals he had King Garon pardon, like with Hans. I don't think it would be much of a leap to assume they took the opportunity to take everything that wasn't nailed down."

Corrin nodded slowly. "I see, but how does that help us? What we needed could be scattered across the continent by now, or stowed away in some hidden cache Iago planned to retrieve for himself later."

"Ah, but you see. Even misfortune's cruel grasp can hide with it great opportunity," Odin interjected, beaming proudly as his own flowery prose.

"Translation, we think there's a pretty good chance we know where those soldiers ended up," Robin explained. "Recall the bandits who've been terrorizing the locals here?"

Corrin's eyes widened, grasping what he was suggesting at once. "You think those soldiers are the brigands we were told about?"

Leo nodded in affirmation. "It is most likely so. After our victory over Hoshido, missives were sent out to all distant attachments carrying orders to withdraw back to Nohrian lands. Most of our scattered forces did as told, but from some we received no reply. The group posted here was among that later number. With everything that has occured dealing with the threat of the Invisible Soldiers, dealing with those holdouts was a low priority."

"Our only concern now, however, is one of time. Any information regarding the Invisible Soldiers may have been destroyed on Iago's orders," Robin added, his frown returning.

"But, weren't we already planning to deal with the bandits anyways?" Corrin asked. "Then why…" he trailed off, frowning once again.

"We're just saying best not get your hopes up too much. Even if we now have even more of a reason to defeat these brigands, it does not guarantee they possess the scrolls we hoped to find here." Leo explained, his expression serious. "Though even if it does turn out to be so, we can at least rid those terrorizing the people of this island. If it is our countrymen who are responsible, it is only right that it is we who make amends."

 _Making amends._ Corrin echoed the words in his mind. It has been so long before he'd considered that thought. Of truly setting things right.

Stopping these bandits would likely prove a small matter in the grand scheme of things. But it was a start. A first step.

"In that case, we should go inform the others and make preparations as soon as we are able," Corrin affirmed, nodding his head. "I'll fly ahead, giving everyone a chance to get ready to march by the time you guys catch up. If we move fast, we may be able to catch them before nightfall."

Waiting only for the nods of agreement, Corrin turned and leapt from the cliff, wings unfurling to slow his decent. He sailed through the sea of clouds, the wind carrying him off into the valley below.

For all his mistakes and failures, he had to believe there was still hope. That somehow he could one day set things right.

**. . . . .**

"Quit yer bellyaching! We have our orders and we'll follow them, so get in line an' back to marching!" bellowed the bandit captain, urging the rest of his hunting party onward. Groans and muttered curses rose in a chorus, but his men nonetheless picked up the pace, keeping their rough formation as they wound through the narrow mountain pass.

Turning his attention to the road ahead of them, the brigand scanned the scattered trees and brush that lined path for any sign of movement. It was the fourth day his hunting party had been sent out as one of many to find and eliminate the mysterious swordsman who had decimated several of their recent raids.

So much so that the leaders of their group were getting anxious. Not that he could blame them. Weeks of easy pickings had been good for the band of ex-Nohrian soldiers. It would be a shame for all that to come to an end.

Not that it made the tiresome task any less appealing. If it had been up to him, he'd have simply ordered an increase to the size of their raiding parties and be done with it. Better than waste their time on some wild goose chase for days on end. And for what? Half a week and nothing to come of it?

Yet the idea had been shot down at once. Some nonsense of about needing to keep their raids small and mobile. Why? Who was going to come stop them? The Nohrian army that abandoned them here? The Hoshidan bastards? With what army? The people here? They didn't even have a militia! Bah!

This whole ordeal just made him angry. It was a waste of his time, order or no.

 _Perhaps then I should hope we do find this bastard soon,_ the brigand mused. It would be nice to have a living training dummy to vent his frustration on.

"Halt!" A voice shouted, echoing out through the mountain pass.

The bandit captain yanked hard on his horse's reins, the beast whinnying and rearing back as he pulled it to stop. Cursing it, he turned, eyes fixed on the cliffs that rose over the pass.

Suddenly there was a blur of motion, followed by surprised shouts coming from the head of his hunting party. The brigand twisted in his saddle, turning to face the commotion. A snarl fell from his lips. _How..._

The three men he'd put in front lay sprawled on their backs, dazed groans rising from them as they lay in the dirt. But that was not what had given him pause. There, standing between the three dazed men was a figure clad in blue. A naked blade shone in his hand, glowing as if casting its own light. The swordsman wore a blue cloak with a red interior, it's hood raised over his head, casting his features in shadow. The rest of his clothes were of curious design, somehow both rugged and regal at the same time. The man wore a thick leather surcoat the same deep blue as the outer layers of his cloak, over which was layered a leather wasteguard and two belts. His underclothes were more simple: tunics and breaches of brown and tan, with matching knee high boots and fingerless gloves. The overall design of his outfit seemed missmatched, as if it had been cobbled together from two distinctive styles of which he did not recognize.

"Now, I'd like to make this simple. Too long have you and your ilk terrorized the people of this land. Surrender and you walk free," the swordsman said, speaking in a deep, almost throaty voice that boomed loudly through the pass. He took a step forward, a glimpse of his face coming into view. Or rather, the mask that covered his face, shaped like the wings of a butterfly with eyes hidden behind slits. "But if you refuse, I will see that justice is served!" The man finished, pointing his sword at them in dramatic fashion.

The shock of the swordsman's sudden appearance had long since worn off by this point, giving the brigand a chance to take a second look at the man who stood before him. No, not a man, for the person who stood before him was too small for that, too slight of build. Either they were a woman, or a young boy no more than thirteen or fourteen at the eldest. Now that he thought about it, the booming voice had seemed odd too. Forced, almost.

Like a child trying to sound older than he was.

"Surrender?" The bandit demanded, an incredulous laugh punctuating his words. "From who? A child?"

The boy seemed to stumble a step, thrown visibly off balance by he words. "I… dammit, was I really that obvious?" He said, his voice higher pitched now. The child's true voice, no doubt. "I even practiced that speech and everything."

Another laugh tore from the bandit's lips, this time joined with him men. "What do you say boys? Did anyone here expect to a jester in today's hunt?" Another chorus of laughter. "I don't know how you'd been causing us so much trouble, kid, but if you think you can show up and make demands of us, you have another things coming. I'd say run along before you get hurt, but… well, I think someone needs to teach ya a lesson for meddling where you don't belong."

He motioned with a hand for his men to close in. The sound of bow strings being pulled taunt filled the air, the archers taking aim while the rest readied swords and axes as they moved to surround the pest of a swordsman. His eyes fell back on his three dazed companions. The idiots had somehow gotten taken by surprise. From a foe coming head on, nonetheless. Fools, would have been better had they died for their incompetence. Now he'd have to deal with them himself after this.

"Please. One last chance. Surrender and I will cause you no harm. I do not wish to hurt you unless I must," the boy demanded, hefting his sword a second time.

"Hurt us? Don't make me laugh kid. Your the one whose about to get hurt. Sick him, boys!"

For an instant the little swordsman froze still as a statue, all tension vanishing from his limbs. "So be it, then," he said, he voice devoid of all emotion. For an instant, the brigand leader felt the smallest flicker of fear in his heart. There was something unnerving in that voice: something cold and wholly certain of what would come next.

"Fire!"

Bowstring twanged, arrows _whipping_ towards the boy. There was a blinding flash of light, the sword held in the kid's hand erupting into shimmering white flames as he moved in a blur. He cut the first two missiles out of the air as he whirled around, crouching down low as the rest fell. A metallic clang chimed out, three arrows finding their mark only to be deflected as they struck what seemed to be a bundle of cloth strapped to the boy's back. From where the fabric was torn by the arrows he caught a glimpse of golden bronze.

Then the boy was on them.

He leapt forward, thrusting out a hand. A blade of wind ripped through the bandis' line, sending those caught flying to either side. One of the archers was tossed into a tree, the sound of bones splintering filled the air as he landed with a sickening crunch.

Dirt billowed, kicked up by the spell, blanketing the scene as the remaining archers loosed their next volly. The swordsman seemed to vanish in the smokescreen, the arrows passing harmlessly through the space he'd stood moments before. Screams rang out one after another, all around the bandit his men fell one after another to lie motionless in the dirt.

Dammit! Where is he?! He's just a kid, he shouldn't be this-!

A glimpse of a silhouette with a sword in hand caught his eyes. With a shout the brigand launched a roaring blast of flame that engulfed the figure. He laughed, a smirk twisting his lips… only to fade as the seared corpse of one of his own men stumbled forward and collapsed into the dirt.

"Damn you!" He bellowed, launching another spell into the smoke, anger boiling over.

There was a blur of motion. In an instant the boy was in front of him, blade dancing before him, cutting down the brigands that stood in his path. He ducked and danced around the blows aimed from behind him, courtesy of the three he'd stunned before finally having recovered, only for they too to fall effortlessly to his blade.

Growling through clenched teeth the leader launched a barrage of fireballs at the boy, only for him to weave between each attack, flames detonating harmlessly behind him. Throwing himself into a roll, he passed underneath the final spell, coming out in a crouch as he thrust out a hand in the same way one may throw a knife. Suddenly the man next to the captain fell back, face contorted in a wordless scream. A jagged spear of lightning protruded from his chest.

Now he was all alone.

Before the brigand leader could react, a invisible hand of force smashed into his chest, throwing him from his steed. The dumb beast reared and bolted, it's hoofs narrowly missing his skull as it galloped away.

Panic seized him now. He kicked and scrambled away, trying to stand and draw his sword as the boy closed in. He managed to rip the blade from its sheath right as he staggered upright. He slashed at the boy, the motion born of desperation as he tried to keep him at bay.

There was a sudden stinging pain in his arm as his sword flew free from his grasp, clattering in the dirt several feet away. He stared, stunned at his slack hand, it taking several moments to realize what had happened. In a single motion the boy had darted in, his blade severing tendons in his wrist before hooking around and tearing the weapon from his loosened grip.

He hadn't even seen him move.

A shoulder slammed into his chest, knocking him back. He began to topple, only for a hand to seize his shirt. With strength that betrayed his small form, the boy redirected the bandit's motion, twisting him to the side and slamming him hard into the trunk of a tree. Stars flashed before his vision as he crumbled to the dirt. Pain lanced through his side from the impact, singaling what he was sure were several broken ribs.

A boot pressed against his chest, pinning him. The pressure sent fresh agony radiating out from his shattered rib cage, each breath he took coming ragged and painful. The masked face of the swordsman entered his vision.

"Now., let's try this again. Only this time you tell me everything. Do that, and you live. Understand?"

"Crystal," the bandit spat. He grimaced, his eyes narrowing on the boy standing over him. Damn him, who did this kid think he was? To act like he was somehow above him. All he wanted right now was to see him burn, his broken body bleeding in the dirt. To see how high and mighty he looked then.

Shame then. Shame he wouldn't live to see it.

"Damn… you… kid…" he growled. He opened his hand, summoning the last of his strength. The boy bolted back, reacting on instinct to avoid the spell that seemed aimed his way.

Which was exactly what the bandit captain was hoping for. A orb of crimson light flew from his fingertips, arching high into the sky before detonating in burst of dazzling radiance.

"What did you do?!" The boot slammed back down onto his chest, driving him into the dirt. The force of the stomp forced the air from his lungs, and as he coughed and gasped for breath, blood welled from his lips.

"Told them… where we are... now everyone… every hunting party we sent to find you will be here…" the bandit captain spat, spitting blood with each word.

"Even after I said I'd let you live… You'd really throw your life away, just to spite me…." the child noted, his voice hallow.

"Go to hell, kid. Now they know where you are… we'll… tear you limb from limb. All slow like...make it real painful," the bandit laughed drunkenly. He could hardly feel the pain of his broken limbs, the agony having become an tingling numbness. It was almost euphoric.

For a moment the child did nothing, though even with the mask covering his face, only a fool wouldn't have been able to tell his eyes were fixed on him. Then his fingers tightened around the hilt of his sword, the kid's body tensing.

"Then I'm sorry."

Before the bandit could even react the sword was suddenly held high, it's blade glinting in the sunlight. Then in a single fluid motion it fell towards his neck.

There was a momentary, instant flash of pain.

Then nothing.

**. . . . .**

The bandit leader's head slowly rolled to a stop several feet from the man's still twitching body, until that too stilled. Blood pooled from the severed head and the stump it had been separated from, soaking the dirt dark with crimson..

"I would have let you live…" the boy whispered, not caring to mask the sorrow in his voice. But why should he? No one remained alive to hear it. "But you gave me no choice."

Logically, this argument was true. Leaving him alive would have been too much of a liability, especially once the man's intentions had been known. Bringing him along as a prisoner would only slow him down, while leaving him subdued here would only guarantee his freedom and ability to pose as a present foe for a second time. Thanks to the flare spell, more bandits would soon arrive and undoubtedly free him.

Yet it did not dull the pang of guilt he felt. Deaths dealt in the heat of battle, those he could deal with. Least when there was no time to dwell on it. But this was different. This was an execution.

Nor could he, try as he might, ignore the faint twinge of pride that had come as he'd felt his blade bite into flesh and bone and at the splatter of crimson red.. The horrible remnants of years of conditioning at his former master's hand. Of being rewarded for every act of violence and punished for any hesitation or mercy given.

The boy thrust his sword into the dirt, the divine blade sinking nearly two feet into the ground, as if it was made of loose sand rather than hard, dry earth. Taking a step forward, he reached up and removed his mask, holding it between his folded hands as he offered a moment's prayer.

He knew nothing of the gods of this world, but if they were listening, he prayed that the souls of those he had slain would find peace in the hereafter.

Opening his eyes, the boy lifted his hand, absently rubbing his right eye as he often did. It was a habit formed long ago, as soon as he'd grown old enough to understand the significance of the brand that shone there.

Standing he bent down, his hand seizing Falchion's hilt as he pulled it free. The blade shone silver, the blood that once stained it's surface wiped away by the earth.

He couldn't linger any longer. More enemies would arrive soon, and he needed to prepare himself while he could.

"Looks like I'll be here a bit longer. Mother, Father… I'm sorry, but finding you will have to wait a bit longer," he whispered. Though even as he said it, he could not help but shake his head and smile. Why was he apologizing? If they were here right now, he knew they would understand. How could he stand idly by when there were people in need of help.

He traced a finger along the crack that ran through the butterfly mask, a visible marker of where his repairs had been made. Then he flipped it around, replacing it over his face. "Even if it takes the rest of my life, I will make amends for all that I've done," Marc told himself, repeating the mantra that had guided his every action in since first reuniting with his parents last year.

The sound of distant voices carried out from the distance, growing louder with their rapid approach. They would be upon him soon.

 _Back into the fray,_ Marc thought. Turning he sprinted away, searching for a better position to lay his ambush.

* * *

 **Character Spotlight:** Marc

 **Class:** Great Lord

 **Skills:** Aether, Ignis, Rightful King, Vantage, Aegis

 **Personal Skill:** Magic Adept - Grants proficiency with Tomes regardless of class and raise max magic stat by 5. If the character's current class is not proficient with Tomes for Staves under normal circumstances, increase Magic Growth Rate by 5.

 **Equipment** : Reborn Falchion (formerly the "Corrupted Falchion"), Noble Rapier, Thoron, Elwind, Arcfire.

 **Skill Description** : Like his twin sister, Morgan, Marc was trained in in the use of both magic and swordplay by his parents. However, it quickly became apparent that his talents laid in the way of the blade after it was discovered his ability to wield Falchion.

Previously Marc utilized an aggressive and brutal fighting style during his time as Grima's servant in his own timeline. After leaving to join his sister in her adopted timeline and their alternate parents, Marc abandoned this method of fighting and return to the more elegant style his mother had taught him at a young age.

While Marc rarely uses magic as his chosen weapon, he is still a competent caster who favors lighting spells like his father. Whenever possible he uses his magic in combination with his sword skills, using quick spells to catch foes unaware, disrupt their attacks, or strike out at foes beyond the reach of his blade.

 


	23. Hunters and Hunted

Corrin watched as Robin knelt down, examining one of the bodies strewn about the mountain pass.

"How'd this one die?" Corrin asked, taking a step closer to peer over the tactician's shoulder.

"Wind magic, shaped into a blade. Explains such a wide wound," Robin answered, motioning to the long gash that split the man's armor and flesh. "A blade would be much finer and an axe would have been deeper. Looks like most of these were either killed by magic or by a sword. No other weapons were used." He stood as he finished.

"Their grab matched the hunting party we encountered further back. Modified Nohrian uniforms, stripped of identification," Xander noted. His voice carrying in it the same displeased scowl he wore. "More deserters, it seems."

"Yes." Robin nodded in agreement. A more thoughtful frown filled out the tactician's lips. "This was clearly another hunting party. Only rather than encounter us, they met their end at another's hand."

"Do you think it was the swordsman the townsfolk spoke of?" Lucina asked. Corrin glanced her way, taking note of the worried look she wore as she spoke up.

Robin nodded a second time. "Yes, I believe so. It is the best explanation for what seems to be two seperate hunting parties wandering the mountain. We've seen no other travelers in the area, so this isn't a raid. Instead, I think they are hunting after him, having probably gotten more than a bit tired with him interfering..." The tactician's frown deepened as he trailed off, his gaze becoming distant as he drifted away into thought. "It would explain those signal fire spells we spotted during our approach. Probably a way for the hunting parties to communicate their positions in the event one spotted him."

"Despite the tactical disadvantage it would give us should we encounter the enemy, it may be wise to split our force to cover more ground," Leo suggested, stepping forward. "We have already crossed several other roads through this mountain, both natural and otherwise. If we continue as single group, it would greatly limit our chances of finding the one these deserters are hunting."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Robin said, turning back to the others. In the span of an instant his gaze seemed to snap back to the present, his eyes focused and clear once more. "I propose we split into three parties. Lord Xander continues on with the bulk of the number on the main road. Either the enemy will be forced to engage him, or else will try to retreat back to their stronghold. Meanwhile Corrin and I can each take a smaller group to cover as much ground as we can. Lady Camilla can take the other fliers to act as our eyes and coordinates the group's movement. Fill a similar role to those flares," he finished, motioning his arm vaguely ahead of them.

At that very moment the distant sound of a shrieking hiss sounded, another crimson flare burning it's way skyward as it shot up from a distant treeline further up the mountain. The flare detonated in showers of sparks, bathing the world in pale, bloody light.

"What do you know, right on cue," Robin muttered through the grimace that now twisted his lips.

"If you're right in your guess, I take it that means they're closing in," Corrin noted, hand gripping his sword. He turned, quickly surveying the members of their group who'd had accompanied him.

For a split second he froze, his throat tightening as his heart beat seemed the quicken. Yato felt heavy in his hand, and he felt his hands begin to shake under the weight of the very responsibility it had laid upon him.

Then he gritted his teeth, forcing his trembling hands to still. He had to make up his mind, to make a choice now while he still could. And so, with a steady breath, he focused his vision, and decided.

"Silas, Kaze, Jakob, Felicia, Odin! You're with me. We'll double back on that narrow pass that cut a sharper decent up the cliffs!"

Waiting only long enough to see that the others wouldn't be left behind, Corrin lept into action.

No more hesitation. Now was the time to act.

**. . . . .**

Marc gazed up at the sky, watching a series of flares shoot up into the sky from across the mountain, raining dazzling light down over the pass. _They're closing in._

Marc tightened the linen bandage on his arm, tying it off with a quick knot. While shallow, the wound dealt in his most recent encounter had made it difficulty to move his arm without pain. But there was nothing he could do now for it but stop the bleeding and power through. Now was not the time to lick his wounds.

So far he'd managed to fight off two of the smaller raiding parties and evade a third. That success, however, had come just as much from luck as it had any prowess he possessed. And luck could only ever carry you so far. Eventually any luck was bound to run out.

Voices cried out in the distance, the beat of many boots thundering up the pass. There was no time to retreat now, especially without knowing the movements of other raiding parties. Blind flight would risk barreling into more danger, potentially leaving him to be easily surrounded.

 _What would father do in this situation? Think, Marc!_ He was too out of practice when it came to tactics on such a small scale. His years of serving as one of Grima's generals had been focused on commanding large forces of Risen. And after that he'd been all too content to sit back and let his father or sister handle all the planning.

Best he could come up with was strike first. Gain the initiative and swing the battle his way before it even started.

Ducking behind a outcropping, Marc strained his ears, listening to the sound of the approaching force. The footsteps drew closer, and now he could make out what the voices were saying.

He closed his eyes, taking a slow, steady, rhythmic breath. He let his muscles relax, washing away all tension.

The host of brigands rounded the corner.

Marc's eyes snapped open. Falchion sang out from its sheath, pure light that danced like flames springing to surround the blade as he threw himself back into the frey.

**. . . . .**

Corrin watched as several more flares shot skyward, tracing bloody lines against the pale gray sky.

 _Those came from close by. Just past that ridge_. _We need to-_

Corrin twisted his shoulders to the side just in time, an arrow whipping past his head and striking the stone cliff face next to him. Sparks and tiny chips of stone sprayed from the impact as metal deflected against stone.

"Get down!" Corrin barked, throwing himself into a roll just as several more arrows struck the wall behind the spot he'd stood moment before. His eyes narrowed, movement sharp and clear. _Archers. Three of them. Scouts. More not far behind. Kill them._ His vision darkened red, the crimson haze of battle slipping over him as the primal, instinctual thoughts of his dragon side became louder and clearer in his ears. He felt his fingers extend to claws, ready to rip and tear, to lose himself in rage once more. To wash away all the pain in the heat and rhythm of-

Corrin let out a ragged, hissing breath as the world snapped back into sharp focus, time itself rushing forwards from the near frozen state it had held an instant before. Yato cleared it's sheath, springing before him to catch an arrow on the flat of the blade, deflecting it in another shower of sparks.

_No. He would not lose himself again. Not this time._

"Odin!"

A ball of fire engulfed the three archers, igniting the underbrush they'd laid hidden in. Screams cried out, only to be cut short as the flames quickly consumed them.

Wasting no time, Corrin spun to face the others, snapping off orders with all possible haste "Those were probably just scouts, ahead of a larger hunting party. One that's probably not far behind." He motioned quickly with a hand, picking out two of their number. "Kaze, I want you to shadow us as we move forward, stay out of sight and keep your eyes on our flanks. Odin, I want you ahead of us. With your magic you can bypass the worst of the terrain quicker than we can. I need your eyes on the way forward!"

At once the two did as they were told, splitting off as the rest of the party started forward. In the distance voices could now be heard, their sound slowly but certainly drawing closer. A fight was certainly inevitable now. All they could do now was try to put as much distance as they could, and bide their time until conditions were more favorable for the battle to come.

Or until they had no option left but to turn and fight.

**. . . . .**

Marc threw himself into a diving roll, passing underneath the bolt of lightning that lanced through the space he had occupied a moment before. Arcing wind sliced into the enemy mage, blood spraying in a fountain of crimson even as Marc completed his roll and leapt to his feet. Pivoting he whirled, Falchion cleaving through the haft of an axe to bury itself in the chest of the charging warrior. Twisting aside, he ripped the blade free as his foe's momentum carried it forward several feet, nearly crushing him as it hit the ground.

Silver glinted as blades fell towards him, one to either side. Falchion moved in a blur, deflecting each blow in rapid succession. A hiss of pain slipped from Marc's lips, a line of red appearing on the outside of his arm where the second blade had grazed him even as he knocked it away. Another sword found his side, it's tip biting into his leather surcoat and the flesh beneath, even as he tried to twisted away.

"Elwind!" Arcing blades of wind smashed into the ground before him, the shockwave throwing both his attackers and himself back. He landed hard, managing only to partially break his fall by entering an awkward roll. Colors flashed and danced in his vision, his shoulder and upper back hurt, and he tasted copper.

Blinding light split the billowing clouds of dust, a barrage of scarlet flames slammed into his position in a roaring torrent of spellfire. Searing heat licked at Marc's heels as he dragged himself into a frantic, scrambling run. A hand of force slammed into his back, throwing him to the dirt. Yet through the fresh pain, he managed to regain his footing, leaping out of the way as another bombardment came down.

A wall of flames burned between him and his attackers, slowly spreading into the thicket of trees his evasive maneuvers had carried him into. Through the roar and crackle of fire he heard voices, drawing closer and spreading to either side.

 _At least three more mages. More might have shown up, or will be soon._ Marc grimaced, pressing a hand into his wounded side. Despite only being struck by the final few inches of the sword, it had been a clean hit, though perhaps not as bad as it might have been. _Blade hit a rib, stopped it from going any deeper,_ Marc thought, wincing as he released the pressure he'd put on the wound.

He had to ignore it now. Within seconds, the mages would bombard his hiding spot. What little time he had came only thanks to the immense mental strain of such rapid-fire dark mages would certainly need a moment to rest to regain some of their focus.

_A plan! Think, Marc. Come up with a plan! Before they-_

A hissing pop was all the warning he had before flames engulfed the treeline. Marc launched himself forward, a cone of air blasting from his palm, splitting the wall of fire. He landed in a roll, Falchion cutting the legs out from underneath one of the mages. Before the others had a chance to react, he spun around, cutting the second down on a diagonal slash and a spray of blood.

Then the other bandits were on him. A dozen swordsmen and warrior came at him from all sides, axes and swords glinting crimson red in the firelight.

Marc darted back, dodging the first blow, weaving Falchion before him to deflect incoming strikes. He fought defensively now, every movement seeking only to hold the tide of foes at bay. Several times the weapons of his enemy found their mark, scoring minor wounds. None of these grazing blows would have been much on their own, but they added up, each sapping away at his remaining strength one by one. His breathing became ragged, his chest and limbs burned with each movement.

Suddenly the haft of an axe hooked into back of his knee on a backswing, sweeping one leg out from under him. Marc fought to keep his balance, falling to one knee even as he battered aside another blow. The remaining bandits closed in, tightening their net.

A simple truth faced him now. There were simply too many for him to defeat on his own.

"Fimbulvetr!"

Marc's eyes shot wide. A swirl of shimmering air wrapped around three of the bandits, crackling ice crystals spreading over their forms until frost encased all three, freezing them solid where they stood.

For a single moment, the remaining bandits stood motionless, stunned by attack that had seemingly come out of nowhere. Marc too had been caught off guard, but where conscious thought failed, years of animalistic instincts Grima's brutal training had beaten into him took over. He hacked down the foe nearest to him, then felled another with a spike of electricity to the brigand's chest.

Then Marc dove out of the way as a beam of crimson wreathed shadow swept through the mob, igniting all who touched with lightless flames that clung to flesh even as the men it engulfed writhed on the ground to put them out.

"Thoron!" Marc bellowed, a bolt of lighting smashing into the remaining brigands. A flash of light engulfed them, and when the smoke cleared only charred corpses remained.

Marc doubled over, gasping for breath. He slipped back to one knee, his vision blurring as the world spun slightly. Dammit, father always made casting those seem so easy… Blinking he lifted his head, searching for the ally who'd struck down most of the foes who'd surrounded him

"Fear not, traveler, for we are not your enemies. Through the whispers of spirits from denizens that roam these plains, we-"

"Owain?! What in the world are you doing here?" Marc gasped, eyes shooting wide a second time as he beheld the person who'd come to his rescue.

"Gah!" Owain staggered to one side, arms flailed as he lost his balance. But all Marc had done was interrupt him. How had that managed to physically throw him off balance.

"I- By my burning blood, now you've made me lose my place! Spent days on that speech too…" Owain said, his normally booming tone shifting abruptly to a mutter for that last part. "I mean, the rescue was perfect for it! I would have expected you off all people would have an appreciation for the theatrics!" He jabbed a finger Marc's ways. "What's more, I was here first! You're the one who needed to explain yourself!"

"I- What!?" Marc blinked. He looked Owain up and down, abruptly covering his mouth with a hand to stifle the snicker that fell from his lips.

"What?!" Owain said indignantly.

"It's just… Nothing, your outfit it just… _interesting_ ," Marc explained, keeping his hand firmly over his mouth to hide his smile.

"Ha! I knew it suited me!" Owain proclaimed, sweeping his cape out. "Now then, to keep matters brief, it was to this world that I and my companions came after we departed, several months hence the time that your parents were last in our world!" Owain boomed, gesturing dramatically to punctuate each sentence. "Honestly not sure when that is relative to your perspective. It's been about two years for me. Whole this is really a mess," he added, shrugging as his energy more or less dropped off with that aside.

Marc blinked, trying to process. "Months since… wait, my parents?! Have you seen mother and father? Are they here?"

"Oh. Yes, of course! They are taking part in this battle as we speak. I merely ran ahead while my companions dealt with the knaves who dared block our path," Owain answered. "We split up our forces to cover more ground however, with both of them being part of one of the other groups I am afraid. No way of knowing exactly how far away they are right now."

The moment of elation Marc had felt faded a bit with that last detail. To hear that his parents were here and alright… to finally find them again like he'd hoped, only to have the reunion he sought to remain just out of his reach for the time…

_Mother and father can protect themselves. I have no reason to worry about them any longer. Best I can do now it do my part to put an end to this fighting._

The sound of boots once again carried out of the twisting mountain passes, this time from further down and back the way Owain had seemingly come. Another flair arced up into the heavens, tracing a crimson trail through the wispy flingers of clouds that clung to the pale sky.

"Looks like another hunting parting is closing in on your friends. The fighting must have drawn them this way," Marc said. "Come on, quickly. We need to help them!"

"Though time has marched differently through our worlds, to fight side by side by my fated rival, tis a fair fortune that destiny brings us. However, know that the Owain you know has evolved into a title known as Odin! I shall show you the power that I possess with my Fellhand, which has surpassed the might of your coveted Flamingo Punch," Owain declared, as his hands began to be covered in black flames, emitting red electricity through them.

Shaking his head, Marc started off, sprinting back down the pass with Owain coming a step behind.

At last, he'd done it. His parents were here. While the reunion must wait while work was still to be done, he'd finally found them. At long last.

**. . . . .**

Blood sprayed in a fountain of crimson as Corrin shot past one of the Nohrian deserters turned bandits, talon-like claws peeling through armor and flesh alike as if they were paper. Corrin pivoted on his heel, dropping low as an axe sailed over his head, the prince shifting his momentum into Yato as he completed it's arc to cut the legs out from his attacker. Sudden movement behind him, motion he more sensed than heard or felt. Wings unfurled as Corrin launched himself into the air, a single flap carrying him over the lunging stab aimed at his back. He shifted his weight back, wings evaporating as he flipped behind his foe, blade burying itself into the man's shoulder as he landed behind him.

Just as he landed there was a flash of light. A bolt of lightning slammed into Corrin, sending him skidding back as the impact sent a cloud of dust billowing skyward. Smoke curled around him, faint scorch marks covering hardened dragon scales visible through the tattered armor around the arm he'd used along with the flat of Yato's blade to catch the brunt of the spell.

Hissing through clenched teeth, Corrin relaxed his clenched hand, scales vanishing to become burnt, blistering skin. He winced at the sight, then forced his eyes away and let the pain wash away from his mind. It was nothing a healer couldn't fix later. He had to remain focused.

Corrin dropped low, avoiding the next spell. He pushed off the ground with one hand, leaping out of the way of a second bolt. He extended an arm, the limb beginning to warp into a spear-like appendage, only for it to abruptly return to normal as his focus faded, another spell narrowly missing him as he again leapt from harm's way.

Dammit, the mages must have signaled him out as the priority target. He couldn't get a clear line on any one of them without another interceding. _Blast it, where did Odin run off to?!_ _I told him not to run too far ahead! We need our magical support!_

All around him the rest of his group were locked in combat as heated as he was, each outnumbered two or three to one, if not by more. This was bad, they'd been able to manage the first raiding party, but the sudden arrival of reinforcements had caused them to become quickly surrounded.

Diving out of the way of another bolt of lighting, Corrin launched himself at the nearest bandit. Yato flashed, severing tendons in the man's sword arm even as Corrin seized hold of the man's gambeson. Nails lengthened into claws as Corrin gripped in, heaving with all his strength as he tore the bandit off of his feet, throwing him back over Corrin's shoulders and right into the path of the a tongue of flame that rushed to engulf him. Heat linked at Corrin's sides, his impromptu human shield taking the brunt of the smell.

A grimace twisted his lips as he tried not to listen to the bandit's dying screams or smell the scent of burning flesh. Even now, even after witnessing so much death, he felt his stomach wretch, an illness overtaking him. Though horrified as he was still over his own actions, there was one key difference now. The old him would have never even thought to do such a thing, let along bring himself to act on it. But now… now it was just another act to weigh on his conscious.

Yet still all he had done was provide himself the briefest of respites. His foes began to close in on all fronts, while behind them dark mages readied spells.

"Down! Then right!"

Corrin had only an instant to register the command spoken in a voice he did not recognize. He felt the air move behind him, a sudden shiver seeming to run down Yato's length and up into his arm. It was just like when he'd fought against…

Instinct took over, Corrin ducking low just as he felt a hand press onto his back as someone vaulted over him. The air crackled, lightning discharging in front of him to wash over a group of charging brigands. They staggered and stumbled, electricity dancing around them as they spasmed and dropped to their knees, paralyzed by the spell.

Corrin spun to his left, hacking down a berserker coming in on his left, while the figure who'd landed before him went right, a sword wreathed in white light slicing through a spearman's helm. Kicking the crumpling body of his vanquished foe away, Corrin turned back, getting his first real look at the one who'd came to his rescue.

For a single instant he mistook the figure for Lucina, so alike were their garments. But no, this person was at least a head shorter than she was, and a moments' longer glance revealed many visible differences in their manner of dress. Rather, the figure seemed garbed in clothes that mixed aspects of Lucina's apparel with Robin's. The figure wore a blue surcoat identical to her's, but with a layered leather waistguard and belts Robin wore. His pants and undershirt too were like Robin's too, only a shade darker, closer to brown than tan. His knee high boots were like Robin's as well, and wore leather vambraces of similar style to the tactician's over fingerless leather gloves.

Over his shoulders draped a billowing cloak of the same colors as Lucina's, brilliant blue with crimson red inlining, only unlike her's the figure's included a collar and hood reminiscent of Robin's coat. As the swordsman quickly turned to look at him, Corrin was met with a face hidden behind a butterfly mask a near perfect match to the one Lucina had worn during the dark nights festival, only this one showed signs of much use, it's paint chipped and surface cracked.

"Don't worry, Owain explained everything! He's going to keep those casters busy while we go help your friends!" the figured explained, speaking so quickly Corrin nearly missed half of what he'd said.

Before he had even a chance to open his mouth to speak, the swordsman spun away, sword moving as a blur as it cut down the trio of still stunned brigands before they had a chance to recover, their bodies toppling to the ground even as the figure continued forward.

"Hurry!" he called back.

As if snapped awake from a trance, Corrin leapt after his rescuer, a dozen questions filling his mind. No doubt this was the same swordsman that merchant back at town had told them about. Between his appearance and the fact he's mentioned Odin by his real name, that could only mean…

"Who are you exactly?" Corrin asked, darting past a bandit's defenses to swiftly cut him down. He heaved, throwing his vanquished foe into a group a bandits further behind, bowling them over.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Marc. I'm..." the swordsman's words cut short as he danced around a sweeping slash, pausing only long enough to counter and fell the bandit before continuing where he'd left off. "... well, you know my parents I guess. Are they using made up names too, or is that just something Owain did?"

"Parents? Oh…" Corrin nodded. That confirmed the suspicions he'd had ever since the reaction both Robin and Lucina had held to the description of the swordsman's appearance. Not that seeing him first hadn't already been proof enough. The name too lined up, as the two had mentioned having a son named Marc on more than one occasion.

"No. But Selena and Laslow do. I mean, Severa and Inigo… right…" Corrin sighed, managing to find the time to shake his head before throwing himself back into the thick of the fighting. "Better to explain later. Let's deal with this lot first!"

Corrig caught a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye as Marc nodded back, the two setting to work.

**. . . . .**

In the end it didn't take long to finish up with the remaining foes assaulting Corrin's group. The arrival of Marc and Odin had quickly turned the tides back in their favor, vanquishing the bandits who's been keeping Corrin occupied, allowing for he in turn to join them in coming to the aid of the rest of his friends. Only when the last brigand had fallen did Corrin finally turn his attention back to Marc.

"So, you're Robin and Lucina's son then. I can safely say I wish this meeting were under happier circumstances, but…" Corrin shurged, motioning halfheartedly at the bodies strewn around them.

"Well, it could be worse. Better to just take what we can get," Marc answered, returning his sword to his sheath. A sword identical to the one Lucina carried.

 _The same sword, just from another timeline,_ Corrin reminded himself. _It's why Yato reacted the same way it did when I fought Lucina when I first encountered her in Valla._

"I guess I can't argue with that. Though, if I may ask, what are you doing here? From what your parents told me, they were the only ones who got pulled into the rift that connected our worlds. How did you get here? Did you come alone in search of them?" Corrin asked.

"That… is a long story. One that will have to wait for when we have more time," Marc answered, glancing back up the mountain pass towards the peaks that loomed over them.

Footsteps drew closer as the rest of Corrin's group moved to join them, the others save for Odin taking up positions to his sides and behind as to allow them to both remain close at Corrin's side as well as have their full attention on Marc. Not that he could blame them: after the trials they's all experienced, they'd long since learned to remain suspicious of any potential thread.

"Oh, right. Introductions. Silas, Kaze, Jakob, Felicia," Corrin said, motioning to each of his friends, before turning to face them next. "This is Marc, he's Robin and Lucina's son from their world, which I'm sure Odin vouches for."

Speaking in brief, Corrin filled the others in on the rest of the situation, turning things over to Odin and Marc to further elaborate on what was going on.

"So what you're saying is that this whole mountain is crawling with hunting parties," Silas summarized once the three were finished. He crossed his arms over his chest, rubbing his chin with a hand.

"Should we fall back and regroup with the others? We got lucky more of them haven't stumbled into us yet," Felicia suggested, glancing nervously behind them as if half expecting another raiding party to materialize at any moment.

"It's just as likely that more hunters will cross our path regardless of if we press forward or go back," Kaze said, shaking his head sharply.

"Hmmm...:" Corrin frowned, glancing down, weighing their options carefully.

"We need to press forward" Marc said abruptly, interrupting Corrin's pondering.

Corrin lifted his head, blinking at him.

"I know where these bandits are holed up. Near the top of the mountain is an old ruined fort. I scouted it out a few days back, but there were too many there for me to assault it on my own. But with so many raiding parties out searching for me…"

"...then it's likely been left with far fewer brigands defending it," Corrin finished for him, eyes brightening as he grasped what he was getting at. "Someone had to been coordinating their movements too. Someone likely remaining in their headquarters where he had a clear view of all the single flares they've been using to alert each other to our movements."

"Exactly.! If we move quickly enough, we can take out their leader and with it the only one keeping them as a unified force," Marc said, a smile showing from below his mask.

Corrin considered this for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "Let us hurry then. We need to reach the fort before they get wise on our plan." With that the newly reinforced group set off, Marc leading the way up the mountain passes.

* * *

 **Character Spotlight:** Kaze

 **Class:** Master Ninja

 **Secondary Class:** Samurai, Wyvern Knight (S-Support Beruka), Cavalier (A* Support Silas)

 **Skills:** Astra, Luna, Poison Strike, Savage Blow, Seal Speed

 **Personal Skill:** Miraculous Save - If Kaze is the support unit, the lead unit has a [Luck]% chance of surviving a fatal attack with 1 HP.

 **Equipment** : Kaze's Needle, Caltrop, Silver Katana

 **Status:** Alive


	24. A Far Flung Reunion

With a thud the last bandit tumbled to the earth, wisps of smoke curling from the man's still smoldering armor.

Robin exhaled his pent up breath, closing his eyes as he let the tension flow from his body. The ritual was one he'd repeated time and time again, one aimed to quickly recover from the fight-or-flight instincts that often took hold during battle.

Opening his eyes once more, he picked his way through the remains of the hunting party his group had ambushed, finding Lucina standing among the bodies of the three brigands she'd engaged as they'd tried to flee.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, going to meet her. "I was a bit worried when I saw them attack you all at once. I'm sorry I couldn't help, but their archers kept me pinned a few seconds longer than I'd have liked."

"Nothing more than a scratch, I assure you," Lucina answered. She showed him her forearm, where sure enough a small line of red was visible through her armor. She completed the gesture with a reassuring smile. "The armor took the worst of it. I fear the bruise that will show there tomorrow will be more painful than this little scrape. And you?"

"Nothing here, thankfully. Oh the joys of being able to keep my distance and just fling lighting at people." He chuckled, holding up a hand and expelling a shower of tiny sparks from his fingertips.

Before Lucina could reply, the beat of wings filled the air. Robin turned, spying Corrin's son, Shigure, descending on the back of his pegasus towards their group. He'd been one of the several fliers who'd been sent to scout the enemies movements and report back with their observations.

"Yes?" Robin asked as the pegasus rider quickly dismounted. "See anything of our enemy?"

Shigure shook his head. "Most of the hunting parties have either been dealt with or for those perhaps wiser than their fellows, scattered in fear as soon as they realized what had befallen the other groups. No, I came as quickly as I could to inform you of my father's movements. It seems he has begun an accent towards the fort. I wished to follow, but that would bring me within reach of the archers posted within."

 _What? Why would he go so soon? Did he… no, I don't think Corrin would act so recklessly now, not like in the past..._ Robin shook his head sharply, scattering the thoughts. "Did you see anything else? Something to explain his change in plans?"

Shigure nodded. "While I could not fly close enough to see for certain, it seemed to be that someone else had joined my father's group. I believe it must be the swordsman these brigands were hunting. Perhaps it was from him that father decided to move at once to engage the enemy's leader?"

Robin's eyes widened, shock managing to take a split second hold of his features before he could regain his composure. He forced his expression to tighten, nodding his head sharply. "Understood. I want you to fly to Lord Xander's group at once and inform him of what you just told me. Tell him that my group is turning for the keep as well."

Without delay Shigure remounted his steed, taking off once more as he went to do as Robin instructed. Once he had gone, Robin turned to Lucina, letting the worry he felt flood back into his features.

"Do you think…?"

Lucina shook her head. "I do not know… but if our suspicions are true…"

Robin grimaced, his hands tightening. "We're too far away to reach them in time. We have to trust that they know what they're doing. Let's go."

With that, the two hurried to gather the rest of their own party, setting out with all possible haste towards the path that would lead them to the mountain's summit.

**. . . . .**

"Lord Corrin," Kaze announced, his voice cutting through the silence from behind them.

Despite the low murmur the ninja spoke in, it still managed to make Corrin jump in surprise. Corrin turned quickly, finding his retainer standing there calmly behind him. He hadn't made a sound as he'd approached.

"What did you find?" he asked, trying his best to calm his still racing heart. Now was not the time to appear flustered.

"As we suspected, our foes have left few of their number behind to protect their keep. A score, perhaps two dozen at most. Their captain appears to be spellcaster, his garb marking him as one of Iago's pet sorcerers."

Corrin nodded. It's just as Leo had said, these men served under Iago before deserting. It only made sense that one of the spellcasters he'd trained would have ended up here.

"So you're in charge here. What's the plan?" Marc asked, blinking up at him. Corrin turned his head at the question. Marc sat with his back to the outcropping of rock they'd taken cover behind. He had his shoulders slumped back, his arms held folded loosely over his lap, eyes half lidded. Yet even so there was an impatient air to his voice, both eager and tense all at once. The voice of someone who sought a swift end to the matter at hand.

Corrin bit back a retort, a voice urging him to remain calm. Not too long ago he would have been fighting the same urges, after all. Best remain focus. Worry about it later. Instead, he turned back, quickly giving his orders. "Kaze, take Felicia and Jakob to the rear of the keep. On my singal, begin picking off any enemies you can find separated from the rest. The three of you are better suited sowing discord in their ranks than a head on fight at this point."

The three nodded, but remained in place, waiting for the rest of his instructions.

He turned to Odin. "I want you to get up onto that ridge overlooking the fort. When the rest of us are in position, I want you to rain down spells on them. I care less about efficiency here and more of how eye catching it can be. The flashier, the better."

"Yes!" Owain breathed out, smart enough to not give away their position. Even then, the excitement in him seemed to just exude out of him. "I mean... worry not. For I shall display a darkness so bright, it shall cast a shadow over darkness itself."

Wait, how would darkness be bright to even cast a shadow on...

Corrin wanted to slap himself for actually questioning the logic behind Owain's colorful words.

Finally he looked to Silas and Marc. "After Odin attacks, the three of us move in. Silas, you take the right flank. Marc you got the left. I'll go down the center. We use the confusion to our advantage and seize the fort before they have a chance to retaliate. Understood."

"Of course. Ready when you are," Silas affirmed. He rose slightly, moving to ready his weapon and get into position to leap out from their hiding place as soon as the signal was given.

Everyone else set out at once, getting into position as instructed. Everyone except Marc, who for the moment remained seated.

"Marc?" Corrin asked.

Marc jolted slightly, as if shaken from a trance. He lifted his head, looking back with sunken eyes.

"Are you alright?" Corrin asked, concerned for the younger boy.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Marc shook himself, gripping Falchion's hilt as he dragged himself up into a crouch. "Never better."

Corrin started for another long moment, unconvinced. Then he shook his head. Now was no time for second guessing. He would have to trust the boy's answer, regardless of what the truth of the matter may be.

Within a few moments, everyone had taken up their positions without arousing suspicion from the brigands stationed inside the run-down keep. Corrin could see only a glimpse of Owain up on the rock, while Kaze, Jakob, and Felicia were nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder what kind of spell Odin will use for the distraction," Corrin muttered. He frowned just a bit, adding, "I might not have made the wisest call leaving it up to him, come to think of it."

"Heh, knowing Owain, that's certainly a possibility," Marc agreed, lips pulling back in a weary smile. "If I were to guess, I'd think it would be something like-"

A roar filled the air, echoing through the mountain-side. There was a blinding flash of light, followed by a cloud of red smoke billowing overhead. For an instant the world fell silent, then, with a chorus of roars, dragons made of prismatic flames spewed forth from bloody clouds, raining down on the panicked brigands. Explosions flashed from within the keep, the fiery dragon apparitions behaving like miniature fire spells wherever they struck.

"-like that. Something like that," Marc finished.

"Go!" Corrin bellowed.

The next few moments were a blur of motion as Corrin threw himself into the chaos that had been unleashed. Smoke and embers swirled through the entryway, black silhouettes of bandit soldiers rushing to meet the attackers.

Blood sprayed as Corrin cut down the first man, those next to him falling to Silas and Marc's blades. In they continued to push forward, spreading out as they beat back the frantic defense set against them.

As Silas and Marc spread out, engaging the enemies to either side, Corrin continued straight ahead, aiming for the very heart out the outer courtyard in search of his target. And soon enough, he found the one he sought: the bandits' leader.

"You." The sorcerer's eyes fell on Corrin. "So the traitor prince shows himself. I expected they'd send someone along eventually, but you? I never considered myself so fortunate."

"Traitor? The only ones here who betrayed Nohr are all of you! Stooping so low to resort to raids and thievery." Corrin stared hard back at the man. A snarl twisted the pale face of the bandit, beady black eyes framed by lanky black hair. For an instant Corrin saw another face superimposed over the first, the smirking visage of Iago smirking back at him.

Corrin shook himself, the image fading. Yes, it was plain this man and Iago were cut from the same cloth. After all, this sorcerer had once served as a captain directly under the former Royal Tactician.

"And what choice did we have? Victory and glory was at Nohr's grasp, only for you to turn around and strike down Lord Garon and his most faithful servants," the man spat, jabbing a finger towards him. "It's cowardice traitors like you who took that all away. You returned the land we claimed to the Hoshido scum! Our sacrifices, all for nothing! Nohr was strong! Strength you betrayed when you turned on the land that took you in!"

With that final shout the sorcerer thrust out a hand. The air around him thrummed with power, reverberating outwards as the air between them crackled and sparked.

_Crack!_

A line of electricity traced in a line towards Corrin.

For an instant the world hung still.

_Thud, thunk._

A single heartbeat reverberated through his ears.

Then the world blurred. In an instant Corrin was suddently rolling to the side, the movement so fast that his conscious mind hadn't even registered it. The space behind him detonating in a flash of light, heat licking at his heels.

An enraged cry ripped free from Corrin's throat as he came out of his roll onto his feet. He pushed off, throwing himself at the sorcerer.

_How dare he! How dare he tell me what I turned my back on! What I gave up! What I sacrificed!_

"Die!" Corrin's charge was cut short as more lightning danced from the sorcerer's fingertips, catching him in the chest. He was thrown back, pain coursing through his entire body, crackling sparks discharging all around him as he landed hard. A second spell lanced towards him a second later, fire engulfing the spot he'd lain an instant before. His instincts had saved him then, body moving without thought despite the agony the first spell had wrought on it.

Stabbing Yato into the ground, Corrin used the weapon as a lever to pull himself upright. He staggered a step, ripping the weapon free to swat aside a sphere of lightning that the sorcerer flung at him. The spell detonated as Corrin's blade connected with it, the explosion ripping his arm and shoulder back, again throwing him off balance! He stumbled, managing to recover his footing just as the next spell came.

Corrin gritted his teeth, willing his body to move despite the pain.

In rapid succession, the sorcerer unleashed his full might upon the young lord. Corrin ducked under one spell, then threw himself into a roll to avoid the next. Another blast of lightning smashed into the ground in front of him as he came out of his roll, an invisible hand of force slamming into him and flinging him from his feet. He twisted in the air as he fell, bracing a hand against the ground as he skidded back. He coughed, blood staining the back of the hand he brought to his lips. Dust billowed before him, a wall of brown his senses could not pierce.

A sphere of darkness split the smoke, flying towards him with alarming speed. Corrin tried to leap aside, only for one of his legs to slip out from under him, unable to support his weight as he crashed down to one knee. He threw a hand up to shield himself, raising Yato up with the other the instant before the spell found it's target.

"Get down!"

There was a flash of silver light, the orb of dark magic slamming into the ground with enough force to send another fountain of dust skyward. Silhouetted again the rolling smoke stood Marc, Falchion rippling with ghostly light. It took but an second for Corrin to register what happened: Marc had leapt between him and the spell just in time, catching the attack and redirecting it in one swift move.

 _The weapon is infused with divine magic,_ Corrin thought, realizing the significance of this fact for the first time. _It's purpose isn't just to slay dragons, but to also to disperse dark magic it comes in contact with?_

"I see. You're the one who's been killing my men, aren't you?" The sorcerer snarled. His grimace then twisted into a smirk, a crazed laugh falling from his lips. "So be it then! I kill both you and the traitorous prince all in the same day!"

Stepping forward, Marc met the next spell head on, again deflecting the attack with the flat of his divine blade. He darted out of the way of the blast that came next, lightning crackling through the air around him even as he pressed forward.

But even from here Corrin could tell something was wrong. Marc seemed slower. Slower than he had been during the fighting but moments before _. He's tired,_ Corrin realized. _He's been fighting outnumbered tens to one before we even arrived._ _It's a miracle he's still standing at this point, let alone doing any of this._

Yet still Marc charged forward. He leapt into the air, tumbling over the sorcerer and the spell he'd unleashed to land behind. He twisted around, a clumsy slash passing through the space the sorcerer had occupied, the brigand leader twisting out of reach. Marc staggered forward, pressing his attack, forcing the sorcerer back yet another step. Each movement was more sluggish than the last, the blade in the boy's hands no longer danced but swung with all the grace of a leaden weight.

 _What is he doing? He can't keep this up! Why throw himself at any enemy he has no hope of-_ Corrin stopped, his eyes going wide.

Of course.

Dammit, he should have seen it sooner. Marc's intentions hadn't been to fight the sorcerer head on, but merely grab his attention and move him into position.

A snarl filled the air as the sorcerer thrust both hands out before him, lighting the color of violet crackling from his fingertips. Marc managed to raise Falchion before him, catching the brunt of the spell on the blade. Electricity burst all around him, tendrils wrapping around the sword to wrap around the wielder. A weak, pained cry fell from Marc's lips as the spell began to overwhelm him. Electricity danced over his body as he slipped to one knee, then the other. A cruel laugh emanated from the sorcerer's snarling grin, the former Nohrian captain striding forward as poured his full might into the helpless swordsman.

Then the man jerked suddenly, his mouth falling open in a silent gasp as all the air was forced from his lungs. Shock played out across his face as he slowly looked down, his gaze falling upon the bloody tip of a sword protruding from his chest.

So focused on Marc, the brigand had completely forgotten about Corrin. Marc's attack had been carefully executed for this very aim. He'd first maneuvered himself behind their foe, only to then push the man back towards where Corrin had watched on. Even battered and weakened as Corrin had been, it had taken but seconds for the prince to drag himself across the remaining distance and deliver a fatal blow.

With a effort, Corrin ripped Yato free, the sorcerer falling lifelessly to the dirt. He breathed heavily, his shoulders rising and falling in strained rhythm with each gasp. "Are you alright?" He wheezed, gaze falling on Marc.

"Mostly. I think," Marc flashed a pained smile. Sweat drenched the boy's face, his eyelids drooping even as Corrin watched on. "I'm just….going to...rest...for a moment... Just one… moment..."

Marc toppled onto his back, spreading his arms wide as he lay there in the dirt. His chest rose and fell as he stared at the sky. At the very least he seem to be mostly conscious still. Honestly, that was impressive in of itself, given how exhausted the boy seemed to be.

 _Not that I am in much better shape,_ Corrin reminded himself. He let himself drop down onto the dirt as well, catching himself with both hands to prop himself up as he caught his breath. He looked around the see the last of the fighting beginning to die, his friends routing the remaining bandits still holed up in the ruined keep. All that would be left is to wait for the others to arrive.

They'd won the day, though perhaps by a closer margin than he would have liked. Now to find out if it had all been worth the risk.

**. . . . .**

Robin let out a deep sigh of relief the instant he saw Corrin coming to meet them at the keep's entranceway. The young prince appeared ragged, his armor cracked and scorched in numerous places, with an entire forearm of the garb having been torn away to reveal puffy red skin of partially healed burns. Yet through it all, Corrin was smiling, something that had been almost unseen in the brief time Robin had known him. While he'd heard from the others of how quickly smiles had come for Corrin in the past, he'd only seen the somber man the prince had become after the hardships he'd weathered. This was certainly a change of pace.

"Is everyone alright? We hurried here was as soon as we heard you were heading for the keep, but we were a ways off. I'm sorry, I'd hoped we would arrive in time to be of help."

Corrin shook his head. "A bit worse for wear, but nothing a round of healing magic can't fix. Jakob and Felicia are patching the others up now. Just got finished with me," he motioned to his bare arm. Then he sighed, his smile fading. "If you're going to scold me for being reckless, I will gladly accept it. We took a gamble that nearly didn't pay off. My plan worked perfectly, and yet I nearly died in the process." A small bitter laugh fell from his lips as he shook his head a second time. "Even when I try to stay alive, I almost get myself killed regardless. Makes me wonder if I've managed to anger the gods at this point, or something."

Robin frowned. Despite his effort to play it off as a joke, the guilty expression on Corrin's face told a different story. _He's still judging himself so harshly, even if less than before,_ Robin realized.

Before Robin could respond, it was Lucina who stepped forward, her voice both calm and firm all at once. "It's alright. There is no sense shouldering blame for what almost was. So long as everyone is alright, we can be glad that all is well in the end."

"Thank you… I... Still, I was reckless when I ought not have. I was afraid that if given the chance, our enemy may try to destroy their ill gotten gains and so ruin our chances of getting what we- and I'm going at it again, aren't I?" Corrin asked, abruptly stopping his own tirade self deprecation as soon as he became aware of it.

"Yeah, a bit," Robin told him, flashing a small smile.

"Figured as much," Corrin managed a small smile of his own. He turned motioning for them to follow.

Heading into the keep, the rest of Robin's group wordlessly moved to help secure fortress, taking up positions around the perimeter in case of further attack by any hunting parties they'd missed attempting to return to their stronghold. Robin had instructed his team to join the defense on his way here in the event they arrived to find Corrin's group successful at claiming the fort. He was happy to see them following his instructions without needing to be reminded a second time. Soon only he and Lucina were left alone with Corrin.

"So far, I've only had a chance to take a brief look around. From what I can tell, they converted a storage cellar into a makeshift vault for all their spoils," Corrin explained, turning back to face them. "We should search there as soon as we are able. But before we do, there is something else I think you'd like to attend to fir-"

"Mother? Father?"

As one, the couple turned at the sound of the voice, looking past Corrin to where now stood a boy garbed in very familiar vestments. Clothes that of a mix of odd bits and pieces of the tactician's garments he'd worn in the past, layered over clothes fashioned in the style of his mother's gear.

"Marc?" Lucina gasped, uttering the same word Robin had mouthed silently, too surprised to speak.

Even though they'd suspected… to see him truly here...

For a moment, no one moved. Then, slowly, the boy lifted a hand to his hood, throwing it back over his shoulders even as he removed the butterfly mask from from his face. Tears glinted in his deep blue eyes, the right seemingly to shimmer with a brighter shade thanks to the brand that lay within the center of the iris.

"I was so scared…" Marc whispered. He shook his head, blinking rapidly to hold back the tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. "After you two vanished, I thought…"

Before either Lucina or himself could respond, Robin found himself suddenly staggering back a step as their son crashed into them. He felt fingers dig into his shirt, gripping tightly as Marc buried himself between them, his arms tightening to pull both parents into his embrace.

"Why? Why did you leave me again?"

"Marc…" The whisper fell from Lucina's lips so quietly that even standing so close to her, Robin had barely heard it. It was filled with guilt and shame in equal measure, bound in heartbreak for the pain their son must have gone through. "We never intended this to happen. If it were up to us, we'd have never abandoned you again. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. We promised you before we'd never leave, and we failed you."

"I wish we could made the same promise again. But given how we couldn't keep it before… instead let us promise we will do everything in out power to prevent it from happening again. That if we must part, it will never be by choice," Robin told his son, gripping his shoulders tightly.

Marc nodded against them, burying his face against them. For a long while they held this position, none of them daring to break the embrace.

Then without warning, Marc stirred suddenly, his body jolting as if shaken from a deep sleep. "Wait, is Morgan here? Have you heard anything from her yet?" Marc asked, lifting his head and pulling back slightly to look up at them..

Robin exchanged a glance with Lucina, fresh urgency gripping them. "Morgan? Did she come here too?" Robin asked.

"Yes. We both came looking for you here. But we didn't end up in the same place, so I'd hoped…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

Robin bit his lower lip, considering the matter for a moment. Clearly there was a long story to be told, one he hoped to hear at length as soon as he could. But… right now they had more pressing matters to attend to. The very reason they were here, to recover the stolen belongings of the Rainbow Sage and perhaps learn more about the nature of this world's Fire Emblem… that all took precedence. As much as he wished otherwise, he'd have to-

"It's okay."

Robin glanced to Corrin, jolted back to reality as the prince stepped forward. Staring blankly for a moment, he at last managed to arch an eyebrow in response to Corrin's words, confusion taking hold

The young lord simply shrugged, a small wistful smile at his lips. "Take the time you need. I can manage digging through these bandits' plunder. See if I can find anything before you catch up." Evidently he'd realized exactly what Robin had been thinking. Had he really been that easy to read?

Perhaps it was simply that as a father himself, Corrin had simply known what he would have wanted too were he in Robin's place.

"Are you certain? It would be no trouble for us to wait and-" Robin started to ask, only to be silenced by another shake of Corrin's head.

"It's alright. I should probably go explain the situation to the others, assuming Odin- I mean Owain, hasn't already done so in the form of some overblown story… though perhaps that's even more a reason to set the matter straight. I'd hate for my siblings to worry about the new arrival suddenly in our midst." He turned away. "Meet me inside the keep when you have a chance. Hopefully I'll have found something by then." With that Corrin departed, leaving the three of them alone in the ruined courtyard.

Once the prince was completely out of their sight, Robin turned back to Marc. "We should probably find somewhere to sit down. Looks like we have a lot of talk about."

**. . . . .**

"I don't understand. Where did you find this?" Lucina asked, glancing up from the butterfly mask held in open hands to gaze intently at Marc. "This is the same mask I once wore, is it not? I thought it lost after it was broken during the attempt on Aunt Emmeryn's life."

Robin glanced up, snapped back to the present. His thoughts had been wandering a bit, Lucina having taken over for him in retelling the final events that had taken place every since they'd come to this world. They've explained everything to Marc, or at least everything not concerning Valla or the curse. Thankfully if their son had perceived the fact they were withholding information, he did not press the matter any. Indeed, Marc seemed more intent on hearing everything that had happened to his parents, even down to the little things, such as the new friends and companions he and Lucina met during their time here.

They'd now come to a lull in the conversation, giving Marc a chance to process everything he'd been told before they in turn pressed him to recount everything that had transpired leading up to him traveling to this world as well.

Marc blinked at his mother's question. "Yes, it is. After you two vanished, the rest of us returned to Ylisstol to figure out our next move. I… did some digging around through your's and father's things. I found it tucked away in the back of a storeroom, mixed in with old battle plans and other odds-and-ends.

Now it was Robin's turn to blink dumbly. A moment passed before it all clicked into place. "Oh," he slapped his palm against his forehead. "I remember now! I recovered it from the courtyard some time after the attempt on Emmeryn's life. I think I'd intended to return it at some point. But considering the next time I had a chance to was over two years later, it slipped my mind." He noted the large cracks visible on the surface.

"But you had it fixed," Lucina stated, looking back up at their son as she offered the mask to him.

Marc accepted the mask rather sheepishly, bowing his head as he did so. "It felt only right. As long as I wore it, I was reminded of both of you." Marc answered, his face brightening red as he lowered his gaze to the floor. "Silly, I know. But it's true. With the mask on, it was like I could almost feel you there with me." He shrugged, the motion doing nothing the hide how his face flushed red as he finished

Smiling, Robin shook his head. He wouldn't push the issue further, if only to spare his son any more embarrassment.

"Speaking of after the battle, what happened? Was everyone else alright?" Robin asked.

"Oh, right. No need to worry about that. When the portal collapsed, Laurent was able to teleport everyone nearby to safety. The rest of us were already at a safe distance. The enemy were less fortunate. Most of the phantoms were either torn apart by the explosion that followed the rift's collapse, or were sucked back into it. Those that survived were outnumbered then, and were routed with minimal casualties to our forces," Marc explained.

Marc paused then, a sad sigh falling from his lips as he continued. "After that, Morgan and I were distraught. All of us were. We could find no trace of either of you on the battlefield. Divination spells revealed nothing. We didn't know if you were pulled into another world, or…" He trailed off, as if unable to utter that possibility aloud, even then.

Lucina reached out, placing her hand on Marc's. "It's alright, we're here now. You can keep going," she assured him.

Marc nodded and continued. "We traveled to Mount Prism then. Myself, Morgan, Grandfather, and a few others. Lady Tiki even came there herself too, to act as Naga's medium. There Naga informed us that as far as she could tell, the two of you were alive, but trapped within the world those creatures had come from. Hearing this, we of course wanted to go find you, but we were then informed that she lacked the strength to send us all to that world."

"So you and Morgan insisted on being the ones to go, am I correct?" Robin asked.

Marc dipped his head in affirmative. "Yes. We both wanted to be the one to go. As luck would have it, Naga had just enough strength for two. So it was decided. We prepared ourselves best we could, and the ritual was performed.

"I take it then that Morgan did not end up in the same place as you did. Same as what happened to myself and my friends when we traveled to the past?" Lucina asked. She paused, something else seemingly occurring to her then. She tensed, worry filling her face "As well, what of the little ones. Are they... "

Marc nodded. "Grandfather and grandmother are taking care of my and Morgan's younger selves. So you don't need to worry about that."

Both Robin and Lucina signed in relief, the tension once again dissipating. "I figured it was something like that. But it's good to know for certain," Robin remarked. "Sorry, go on. Something about you and Morgan being seperated just like Lucina and her friends were."

"Yeah. Naga warned us it would happen. She said she was going to prioritize getting us both there around the same time, with more than a week or so apart. Only to ensure the _when_ also meant she would be unable to control _where_."

"How long have you been here, then?" Robin asked.

"About a month. Maybe a bit longer."

Robin did some quick mental math. "That would put you arriving only about a week after we did. How did you end up coming to Notre Sagesse? Did you end up here on this island in the first place, or did you travel here yourself?"

"Naga's portal brought me to one of the islands further south. I managed to book passage north by offering my services as a mercenary to protect a merchant ship heading that way. That's how ended up here. I had planned to find another ship heading to the mainland, but after learning of the plight the people here were in… I knew I had to do something to help. If I didn't no one else would. Least not anytime soon, it seemed." Marc sighed, lowering his gaze. "I'd hoped Morgan had had better luck than I, and she had found you first, but…" He trailed off, frown deepening. "I hope she's alright."

"We'll search for her together," Lucina assured him, putting a hand on Marc's arm, squeezing it gently. "Now that we're aware the two of you came to this world, nothing can stop us from being reunited. I promise."

"It does seem to be a talent of ours, considering the coincidences that brought us together from across multiple timelines," Robin added, grinning at the thought. "Today too was proof of that, as circumstances just so happened to cross our paths with yours."

"I suppose that's true, huh? Never really thought of it that way," Marc replied. He looked up, his eyes brightening as his lips pulled back into a brief smile.

Robin glanced up at the sky, seeing the faint orange hue the that now tinted the heavens. The sun had already began to set. Soon night would fall. "But, sadly I think we have to continue this later. It's high time we go find Lord Corrin. The matters that brought us here are ones we can't keep waiting forever," Robin apologized.

"I understand. If there's any way I can help, I'll give it gladly," Marc told him, pushing himself to his feet.

Robin stood as well, offering a hand to help pull Lucina upright with him. "Thank you. I appreciate it, Marc. Come on then, let's get going then. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting any longer."

**. . . . .**

"Find anything?" Robin asked, stepping into the fort cellar turned vault for the brigands' ill gotten gains.

Corrin looked up from the scroll he was reading, giving his head a shake. He sat cross-legged in the center of the room, piles of books and scrolls laid out before him. "Not much. I have narrowed it down a bit though." He motioned to a stack of boxes and chests to his side. "All the texts are here. Everything else here seems to be other odds and ends looted from the temple or from their raids."

"Is there anything we can do to assist you?" Lucina asked, stepping inside after Robin. Marc trailed in a step behind.

"Grab a box and start reading I suppose. No telling which of these, if any, have what we need." Corrin shrugged, then resumed scanning the scroll resting in his lap.

"Is there anything I should do? I'd be glad to help, but…I'm not really sure what I'm looking for," Marc asked, speaking up just as the two of them moved to begin helping Corrin.

Robin opened his mouth to answer, then abruptly shut it again. How _was_ he going to explain this to Marc? Without the context he had, it would be difficult to convey the existence of the curse. It would be too risky for him to help otherwise: he may stumble across the information they sought without being aware of the danger, and so accidentally fall victim to the enchantment that hung over any mention of that world.

"We can't tell you," Robin said at last. At the confusion at his son's face, he continued. "It's not because we don't want to tell you, or that we think you can't be trusted. It's not even because we think not knowing will protect you. We _can't_ tell you. Nor can we tell you why, for the same reason. We can't." He spoke slowly, giving each word emphasis and purpose. He needed Marc to understand there was a reason for his phrasing, if he did, perhaps.

Marc frowned, visibly at a loss. "You can't explain why? But I don't see…" He stopped, expression tightening as a small gasp fell from his lips.. "You mean something is stopping you? Something that you can't even mention and-" He snapped a hand over his mouth, eyes widening. "I think… I think I understand. If I'm right, I'll show you what a I find rather than tell you? That would be safe, right?"

"Yes. It would," Robin laughed, a grin spreading over his face. "I'm impressed, you figured it out quicker than I imagined."

"Oh, um… I'm sure it's nothing, really. I…" Marc's face turned red as he looked away, quickly digging into one of the boxes. Anything it seemed, rather than face the praise he'd been given.

And so the three pouring through the stolen texts became four. Yet even with their number increased, the minutes crawled by, soon becoming hours. The candles lighting the chamber began to burn low, and Robin was sure night would soon fall outside. The age of the scrolls had made their progress slow, hampered by fragile parchment that necessitated careful handling and archaic dialects that often obscured the meaning of what was written.

However, on the turning of the third hour, a discovery was made at last, Marc speaking up suddenly.

"Father, can you take a look at this? I'm not sure if this is what you're looking for, but… It seems like it could be important.." He trailed off, gingerly offering an old, cracked scroll to him.

As soon as he accepted it, Robin realized why Marc had seemed so cautious. The parchment creaked as he touched it, it's edges flaking away as he opened it. It was clear the last months locked away in a damp cellar had not done wonders for it.

Robin slowly unfurled the scroll, peering at the faded words. He recognized the script, an ancient language used by dragons in the ancient past. _So it was used in both our worlds it seems. I wonder..._ Thankfully he had some knowledge of the language, as did most scholars of his world. Though his command of it left much to be desired.

As best he could tell, it read as so.

_I, who forged the sacred blade_

_I, who committed the great sin._

_I, who wove the divine colors._

_I call on you now, Seal of Flames._

_The power it wrought be sealed away._

_The emblem locked in silent stone._

_It's might split and bound in four._

_Two cast in light, two lost in night._

When he'd finished reading it once, Robin turned to the others, reading it a second time aloud. For a moment no one spoke, taking a moment to process it. Then Corrin shifted where he sat, lifting his gaze as he ventured to speak.

"I think... I think the rainbow sage spoke that first part when he unlocked some of Yato's power, or at least something very close to it," Corrin said, his expression thoughtful. "The second part is new, though. However, I am certain it refers to the Yato."

"What do you mean?" Lucina asked.

"Well, the second line, the 'locked in silent stone' seemed to be how Yato had been sealed inside a statue before I found it. Which means…"

"That Yato is indeed this world's Fire Emblem, or rather a weakened version of it," Robin finished for him. He nodded. "I suspected as much. It makes sense too, our Emblem also has its power split among several object. For us it is five gemstones."

Corrin nodded. He opened his mouth, about to respond, only to be cut short as a sudden gasp filled the room.

Everyone turned to look at Marc, he was gripping the bundle of cloth he had strapped to his back. His mouth tightened into a grimace, matching the pale sheen his skin had taken on. "So, um… I'm not sure if this is the best time, but there's something else I haven't told you yet. But considering the topic, well…"

Pulling the object from his back, he tugged at the knot that kept the wrappings closed. Slowly the linens fell away, revealing golden bronze that caught in the flickering candlelight. Gasps filled the chamber.

"Marc, how did you get this?" Lucina asked, her eyes now wide as Robin's own had become.

In Marc's hands shone the Shield of Seals, the five gemstones set in it's surface seeming to glow with their own light.

"Grandfather gave it to me before we left. Naga instructed him to, but she wouldn't explain why. She just told we'd need it," Marc explained, lowering his gaze.

"You had this the entire time?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I… I was worried about it being lost here, in another world. I feared that if anyone here found out about it, about it's power, they may try to take it from me," Marc explained, hanging his head low. "I'm sorry if I should have said something I just... " He trailed off, averting his gaze.

Robin considered this a moment, then nodded. "Understandable. I probably would have done something like that, were I in your place."

"Wait, hold on a second," Corrin interrupted. He got to his feet, stepping forward. "If this is your world's Fire Emblem, couldn't we just use it to defeat Ana- I mean, our enemy?" He finished, managing to catch himself at the last moment.

Robin exhailed the breath he'd sucked in at Corrin's lapse, thankful he'd realized his mistake before uttering the full name. _That… could have been downright disastrous._ Taking a moment to breathe freely again, he answered the question with a shake of his head. "No. The power of the Fire Emblem is tied to the world from which it hails. Even being brought to another timeline prevents it from being able to harness it's full might. We saw that first hand when we fought the Grima of Marc's timeline."

"Yeah. Naga explained as much to me as well. Said it alone would not be able to defeat all the threats that awaited us," Marc added. "But she insisted to take it nonetheless. I tried to ask why, but all she would say is that 'he'll know when the time is right'. Do you have any idea what she could have meant?" His gaze turned to his parents as he finished.

 _I wonder… Could it…_ Robin shook his head, a dozen competing thoughts and theories springing to mind. This was too much to process all at once. He'd have to consider this at length when it had his full attention. "No, I'm sorry. It's possible Naga somehow knew we would yet have need of it. Even without it's full power, our world's Fire Emblem is still mighty indeed. I have no doubt that it could prove useful in the battles to come."

"Yet in the end we must still seek the emblem of this world, or rather, the means to unlock it's true form," Corrin said. He glanced down, where Yato lay in its sheath at his waste. The hilt of the blade seemed to glow slightly, his golden surface drawing in the surrounding light.

"You said before that Yato gained strength from Lord Xander and Lord Leo's weapons, did you not?" Lucina asked. She frowned slightly, considering her words for a moment before adding, "It seems to me that these are the 'two lost in night' the scroll mentioned. Which means two more weapons are needed. 'Two cast in light'. Do you know what this might be?"

For a long while Corrin said nothing, his gaze locked firmly on Yato's hilt. So still he stood that for a moment Robin almost thought he'd been turned to stone. He seemed to barely even breath.

"Lord Corrin?" Robin asked.

Corrin jolted slightly, as if suddenly awoken from a deep trance. He looked up, blinking at them.

"Do you know of what the other two weapons might be?" Lucina asked, repeating her question more firmly this time.

"Yes. I believe I do," he answered. He grimaced, his skin taking on a ghostly light as he looked away yet again.

"Where? And what are they," Robin asked, doing his best not to sound impatient. He was not blind to Corrin's reaction. To have caused him such visible distress.

"The Raijinto and the Fujin Yumi. They belonged to my brothers. My true brothers, who now lay dead because of me," he answered, his voice hollow and cracked. When he met their gaze, it was with eyes filled with pain. "Their weapons would have passed to my sisters, the princesses of Hoshido, Hinoka and Sakura."

"So to unlock the Fire Emblem we'd need their help," Robin said. He saw Corrin's hands tighten into fists the moment he'd finished, the knuckles on his hands going bone-white.

"I know," Corrin answered, nodding his head grimly. "And that's what scares me."

* * *

_**Character Spotlight:** _ _Silas_

_**Class:** _ _Paladin_

_**Secondary Class:** _ _Mercenary, Troubadour (S-Support Felicia), Ninja (A* Support Kaze)_

_**Skills:** _ _Luna, Aegis, Inspiration, Tomebreaker, Shurikenbreaker_

_**Personal Skill:**_ _Vow of Friendship_ _\- If Corrin is under half HP, Silas deals +3 damage and receives -3 damage in combat._

_**Equipment** _ _: Silver Sword, Killer Lance, Spear_

_**Status:**_ _Alive_


	25. Calm Between Storms

The clatter of wooden training swords filled the clearing, their rapid tempo drowning out all other noise.

Marc darted back, the tip of his opponent's sword passing less than an inch from his chin. He leaned into his movement, letting his weight settle onto his back foot just in time to brace against the avalanche of fluid strikes that fell one after another.

"Oh, please do better than that. Even if this is merely practice, I'd hoped to have more of a challenge," mocked Inigo, pausing briefly to smirk before launching himself into another string of attacks.

Again Marc found himself on the defensive, unable to find any avenue of counter attack within the dizzying movements of Inigo's blade. Flowing, sweeping arcs carried his weapon from one strike to the next, so that it was constantly in motion. To an onlooker his moments would have seemed more akin to a dance than to that of fighting, a reality far different from the truth Marc had learned first hand. Every move and attack he made was guided by purpose and intent, each carefully aimed to disrupt and lead his opponent into opening themselves up for a decisive blow.

So far Marc had barely managed to avoid being entrapped in such a manner. But he was getting tired. He'd have to counter soon, or else this fight was good as lost.

Marc dodged one sweeping cut, stepping in close to meet his foe head on rather than try to put more distance as he had in previous exchanges. He feigned a parry, changing directions at the last moment to slash as Inigo's side. Even if this would allow Inigo's sword to hit his shoulder, so to would it leave him defenseless against Marc's "killing" blow.

Then Inigo's smirk turned into a full blown grin. Instead of hitting Marc's shoulder, Inigo's wooden sword merely grazed it, having altered it's arc to come in closer than expected. Wood clattered as Marc's arm was pressed wide, his own blade sweeping through empty air. The next thing he knew his was down on one knee, his arm twisted out by the hand gripping his wrist and the edge of a training sword pressed against its underside.

"I yield," Marc gasped.

"Excellent, I suppose that means I've won, doesn't it?" Inigo laughed, releasing his hold on Marc's wrist and withdrawing his blade.

Marc grimaced, rubbing his now stiff shoulder as the aching pain of the dancer's bind began to dissipate. If it had been an real fight, Inigo would have easily been able to lop off his arm, or worse. _Still… he didn't have to make a show of it._

Claps filled the clearly, emanating from the overturned log where a small group of spectators had watched the fight.

"Come on, seriously? Are you people trying to feed his ego?" came Severa's voice. Marc didn't even have to turn her way to tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Ego? You wound me. Anyone who has known me for as long as you as you have should know I am the model of humility and decorum," Inigo scoffed, giving a cocky bow towards the audience even as he did so.

"Well, I thought it was spectacular," Ophelia chimed in. "The spiraling dance of singing blades, the clash of a servant of lords and a child of destiny. It gave me goosebumps just to behold it."

 _It's still so weird to think Owain and Severa already have a kid,_ Marc thought. He paused, a countering argument springing to mind _. That said, they did already act like an old married couple. Least for as long a I've known them. So maybe it's not that hard to see._

"Oh, this is boring! We should have had more stabby stabby with real swords. Wooden ones are so boring. Well, unless you stab someone REAL hard with it," the girl with unusual hair color they call Peri said. She always gave Marc the chills, as every time she opened her mouth, something related to blood and possibly murder was said.

"Or… we could, you know, not kill our friends," Severa countered, visibly scooting away from Lord Xander's retainer. With only another dubious glance the cavalier's way, the redhead's eyes fell back squarely on Inigo. "Point is, no one likes a show off."

"Really? I always thought it was just you who don't like being shown up," Inigo shot back, his snide remark seeming to only increase the smug look of satisfaction he wore.

_Oh, here we go… In three… two… one..._

"Oh that's it!" Severa shouted, leaping to her feet right on cue, her face flushed red and arms flailing angrily as she let loose a stream of equally bitting retorts.

Marc could only smile as the two began to bicker, the others chiming in with their own remarks as well. _The world and people around us may be different, but some things never change, huh._ Turning towards the treeline, Marc watched a group of birds flitter through the branches overhead, their songs filling the air as they vanished from sight. The autumn leaves seemed to almost glow in the golden light of the setting sun, the world alight with fiery hues.

It was the second day since they'd reached the shore of the land called Izumo. According to what father had relayed to him, it would be at least another few days march before they reached the small nation's capital. They'd only set up camp in the past hour, their small group having broken away from the others to pass the time with a few sparring matches while the night's meal was prepared. Without any other more important duties available for him to take, Marc had accepted the invitation to join. Besides, he had figured it would be a good opportunity to get to know his new companions as well as catch up with his old friends.

Marc shook his head, snapping himself out of his reflection. With the others' bickering showing no sign of losing momentum, Marc stepped forward, interjecting himself into their midst. "So, you up for round two?" he asked. The clamor died away as eyes fell on him.

"Oh. Of course," Inigo answered, turning to him with a smirk that oozed confidence. "I'd gladly accept any challenge. Though, I will say I'm surprised to see you so willing to enter the fray once again."

"I guess I'm full of surprises," Marc countered, shrugging his shoulder. "Though as surprises go, the biggest one was how much you improved. I remember you being a whole lot worse. No offense," Marc quickly added as he finished. _I… probably could have phrased that better. Most likely._

"Well, I have had nearly three years of time to perfect my skills, thanks to the disparate nature of the passage of time each of us experienced. More than enough, I think, to close the gap born of the benefits your heritage granted you in this matter," Inigo said, giving a cocky smile as he bowed in mock graciousness.

"Wow, Inigo. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that was an insult. But, of course, you have far too much tact for that," Marc said. He bent down, retrieving his practice sword before lining up across from Inigo for their next bout. "Good thing too, since we're bound to find my sister too. And, wow, there's a situation you'll need a whole lot of tact."

Inigo blanched at the mention of Morgan, his smirk vanishing completely as he paled. His mouth fell half open, as for a moment it looked like he was going to say something. But he hesitated, standing there dumbly with his sword slack in his hands.

Whatever he'd wanted to say in that moment, Marc never found out. For the instant Inigo paused, Marc threw himself forward, slashing at his shoulder. Inigo barely raised his sword in time, the force of the block knocking his arm back and sending him teetering back a step.

Marc unleashed a flurry of blows, battering Inigo back. Flashes of the last encounter played out before him even as he moved, seeing clearly his mistakes. _His fighting style uses flowing movements to conserve as much momentum as possible. He uses this to stay in control, keeping the pressure up without expending too much energy. The unconventional style also makes it difficult to predict, with the following movements being well suited to utilize sudden changes in the speed and tempo of his attacks to throw off an opponent's. However, this relies on him being in control of the battle. So if I never allow him to take control…_

Marc hooked Inigo's sword, pressing his arm wide. He shifted his balance onto his front leg, dropping forward underneath the retaliatory slash aimed at his shoulders. He braced a hand against the grip, letting his weight shift onto his arm as he twisted around. A sweeping kick took Inigo's legs out from underneath him, sending the swordsman crashing to the ground. Straightening, Marc, casually kicked the wooden training sword out of his grasp, lowering his own weapon to point at his opponent's chest.

… _then I should have no trouble beating him,_ Marc told himself, concluding his earlier thought.

"Ooh, that one looked like it stung. Got a bit off too cocky, there, didn't you," hollard Severa from where she watched on the sidelines, smirking behind the hand used to stifle her laughter. "You were _so_ confident a moment ago. You sure you didn't let your victory get to your head?"

"Just… oh, shut up," Inigo grumbled, visibly flustered by both his swift defeat and the redhead's teasing. "This was hardly a fair contest. How was I supposed to know he was going to try to throw off my focus like that?"

"Tactics are tactics," Marc countered. He bowed, mimicking the same almost condescending manner Inigo had done but moments before. "Besides, I didn't really expect you to get so easily distracted like that. Can you blame me for using the opportunity once it presented itself?" he finished, extending a hand.

"You know, despite looking the same, I always wondered how you and Morgan could possibly be twins. But I think I see it now," Inigo chided, even as he accepted Marc's offered hand.

Marc opened his mouth to reply, only to be silenced as a bell chimed in the distance, coming from camp.

"I believe that was the mess tent announcing that dinner has been prepared," Silas noted, standing up from where he'd watched along with the others.

The others stood as well, gathering up their own training weapons as they started back towards camp.

Marc turned as well, only to be stopped by Inigo, who had lingered in place. He held up a hand, signaling for him to wait.

Soon enough only the two of them remained in the clearing alone.

"So, um, I guess you want to talk about something, huh?" Marc asked. He frowned, already having a pretty good idea what this was about. "This is about Morgan, isn't it." It wasn't a question.

Inigo nodded slowly. Turning, he took a seat down on the now vacant log, his gaze staring at nothing in particular. "What you said before… what does Morgan think… of me… after I left. I tried to ask your parents, but they never gave me a straight answer, so I can't help but fear…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

"I… I'm not sure if I can answer that." Marc stared at his wrist, his fingers brushing over the spot where his fell brand lay hidden. "It's… complicated. Morgan would never talk about it, not even to me. She was hurt, Inigo. When you left, she took it personally. I think she saw you leaving without even telling her why, as a rejection."

"But I couldn't… I wanted to, but I was told…"

"I know you had your reasons, but I am not sure if Morgan will see it the same way," Marc answered. He sighed, his shoulders slumping wearily. "I'm sorry, but I just don't know. I don't know if Morgan will be angry, or bitter, or just upset. I don't know."

"So you're saying there's no hope?"

Marc shook his head. "No. I'm just saying that when you do see her… Be careful. I think it's entirely possible that seeing you again so unexpectedly might only cause everything she felt when you left to come back all at once."

Inigo nodded but said nothing, he eyes fixed on something far away in the distant=ce.

Marc dug at the dirt with the tip of his boot, carving a shallow line as he fidgeted. _Gods, what am I supposed to say?_ _I don't have any experience at this._ Indeed, the total extent of his first hand exposure to relationships came from the scant few months he and Nah had been dating prior to him leaving the world. And so far they'd had to deal with nothing of this sort.

What's worse, here he was trying to council his sister's… boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend? Regardless of the status of the relationship, it was awkward all the same.

Gritting his teeth as he mustered up his courage, Marc took a step forward. He cleared his throat, causing Inigo to glance up at him. "Look, Inigo. I can try to talk to Morgan when we find her, okay? I don't know if that will help, but… if it's possible for you two to patch things up, I hope you will. I believe Morgan does care about you, no matter how hurt she may be right now."

"Thank you, I… I appreciate it." Inigo smiled, though this time it was devoid of the confidence he had shown before. "Sorry for keeping you. Go on ahead, I'll catch up in a bit."

Marc hesitated for an instant, then nodded. _Right, probably wants to be alone to think about this. Best to leave him to that._

Lifting a hand in farewell, Marc turned towards camp. He pulled up his hood against the evening chill that had begun to set in, letting it settle over his head and fall over his eyes. He sighed, pausing to adjust the garment before continuing on.

The conversation continued to play out again and again in his mind, stubbornly refusing to subside even as he tried to focus his attention elsewhere.

_Just what I needed, more things to fret about today._

**. . . . .**

Lucina scanned the mess tent, searching for any familiar faces with whom to spend the evening meal.

She spied several of her friends, Owain and Severa included, seated at the table that had been set up in a far corner of the tent. She smiled, starting towards them, only to stop as she noticed Marc already there with them. At this she thought better of it. She'd hate the be the sort of overly-doting mother who intruded on every aspect of her son's life. Besides, it was good to see Marc so readily and openly interacting with others: a far cry from how he had once sequestered himself away for much of the first of many months following coming to her own adopted world. Best not risk disrupting his fun.

_Seems I must look elsewhere._

With Robin currently absent, having been occupied with his research, Lucina had been left mostly to her own devices for most of the day. No that she minded it, nor did she begrudge him. The work he was doing was of the utmost importance, not to mention having some time to herself was always welcome. Yet it had resulted in the predicament she now found herself in.

 _I suppose I could always go find Robin if need be. I could even bring him a plate. I'm sure he'd welcome a warm mea_ l, Lucina considered. But she quickly shook her head at this idea. No, too often did she remain within the comforts of routine and familiarity. She could not remain isolated, only interacting with those she'd already grown familiar.

"Looking for something?" came a gruff voice from behind her.

Lucina nearly leapt in surprise. She spun around, nearly spilling her food in her haste. She would have too, if not for the the firm hand that shot out and righted the plate the very moment it had begun to tip.

"Oh. I must apologize. I did not see you there, Sir Gunter," Lucina quickly replied as soon as she saw who it was who had approached her. She made a conscious effort to lift her hand from Falchion's hilt, having gone for her weapon on pure instinct, a fact that rather shamed her. Despite years removed from the constant dangers she faced in her future, she had not been able to fully extricate herself from the habits born of the time that was now but a memory.

"Hrmph," Gunter grunted, nodding his head. He looked her up and down, as if trying to get a read of her intentions. "I saw you standing alone in the center of the tent. Figured it wise to ask if something was wrong."

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to arouse concern," Lucina apologized, dipping her head respectfully. "I am ashamed to admit it, but I was trying to determine whom with I should spend the evening with. I still feel much like an outsider, and feared of intruding where I am not welcome," Lucina explained.

Gunter nodded again. For a long moment he said nothing, his gaze firmly upon her. "If that's the case, then I'd be willing to act as your escort and bridge the gap as it were between you and the others."

"I appreciate the offer, Sir Gunter, but I am afraid I cannot accept. I do not wish to trouble you and take up your own time for something as silly as my inability to strike up a conversation," Lucina replied, caught thoroughly off-guard by the knight's offer .

"It's no trouble. To the contrary, I am in your debt, so that I will gladly assist in this manner," Gunter replied

Lucina blinked, unsure how to process this new piece of information. "I am afraid I do not rightly follow. In my debt for what, I may ask?"

"Lord Corrin," the aged knight replied simply. "I'm not sure if you are aware, but I was his caretaker for many years. Despite his age, he was treated no better than a prisoner, so I took it upon myself to do what I could to improve things for him. I made an oath that I'd do whatever I could to see the boy happy. And though circumstances have changed, old habits die hard."

"I see, " Lucina said, grasping his meaning. _He's thanking me for how Robin and I have aided Corrin in overcoming his grief. Sir Gunter must have felt helpless to aid him, just as his siblings and his other friends had._

 _It seems that in many way, his relationship with Lord Corrin is much like that between Frederick and father,_ Lucina noted.

"Is something the matter? You keep staring at me," Gunter noted. Lucina blinking sharply, feeling her face heat up immensely in embarrassment at her lapse.

"S-Sorry!" Lucina quickly apologized. "It's just… you remind me of someone that used to care for me, after my… father passed away."

That must have peaked the elderly knight's interest, as his eyes widened ever so slightly and he arched an eyebrow. "Oh? If I may be so bold, may I ask who?"

Lucina opened her mouth to answer, only to grimace as memories invaded her mind. Images of the gallant knight filled her vision, standing before her as a horde of Risen charged towards them.

_Princess! You must leave! Lady Lissa is just beyond here! I shall hold off these creatures! Now flee!_

She bit lip, her heart clenching as pain spread through her like a horrible gripping disease. The final memory burned itself into her mind, the image of the knight's broken, bloodstained armor, wielding but a single axe as he struck down wave after wave of corpses with immense resolve, until at last even he was overwhelmed.

Gunter must have noticed this, as he soon spoke again. "Forgive me. I clearly must have dug up some painful memories for you."

Lucina shook her head, trying her best to push those dark thoughts away. "No no, this isn't your fault at all, I assure you," she tried to explain. But her struggle was for naught, try as she might the memories continued to linger, refusing to loosen their hold. She sighed, hanging her head sadly. "I always can't help but think of them all the time. I feel like my mind refuses to allow me to bury them away…"

The silence that followed clearly did nothing good for either participant's mood. At this rate, Lucina suspected that she might have to excuse herself. She had already inconvenienced the knight more than she-

"Well, at least when it comes to having a dark mood, then of the four, you definitely win," a voice suddenly cut in. Lucina turned, seeing Lord Leo's other retainer, Niles, approaching.

"Niles," Gunter greeted, crossing his arms as he turned to face the archer.

Leo's retainer smirked at this, shaking his head. "My, my. I pop in to say hello and I'm already met with suspicion. Afraid I'll not be on my best behavior with our esteemed guest, are we?"

"What do you mean?" Lucina asked, feeling rather confused. Sure, from their scant few interactions, she'd gathered that Niles could say some mean words, but nothing ever struck her as odd from Niles, despite how sometimes people were uncomfortable with the words he said.

"I speak of your friends of course," Niles answered, his piercing gaze falling onto Lucina now. "I'd alway found it quite suspicious how the three of them seemed to have appeared as if from thin air, with no past prior to their sudden appearance in Nohr. Color me surprised to find out how right my observations had been, even if I'd have never dreamed to discover they'd come from another time and place entirely."

"Believe me, it came as a shock to me as well to find out they traveled to another world," Lucina confessed.

"Yet it explains so very much, now that I can see it. I can only speculate what your future must have been like, given the manner in which each seems to have taken to coping with unpleasant memories," Niles commented, flashing a knowing smile.

"Niles…" Gunter warned, eyes narrowing.

Lucina, however, shook her head. "It's okay, Sir Gunter. It is true. We've all gone through something that we can't ever get over. We've experienced the loss of our family, our home, and essentially, our entire world. The pain we each felt abandoning the world that we failed is something that perhaps we ourselves simply refuse to let go. Perhaps because it's to serve as a reminder of our failure, or just some connection to where we once belonged…"

Niles seemed to have lost his smile now and now looked rather serious. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Sheesh, you certainly know how to kill the mood," he noted, shooting a glance Gunter's way and adding, "And relax. I make it a rule not to try and get a rise out of anyone that had gone through their fair share or hardships."

Get a rise? Is that what Niles did? Lucina really couldn't tell at times.

"To be honest, whenever I've spoken to your friends, I would never have guessed that they've gone through such hardships," Gunter confessed, seemingly surrendering any attempt to lecture the former outlaw.

With Owian's colorful language, Inigo's flirtatious habits, and Severa's attempts to escape her mother's shadow, it makes sense why others would find it unusual. Well…

Lucina felt a small smile tugging despite the seriousness of the situation, born of thoughts of all her other friends.

"They aren't the only ones. I have several other friends who are similar in many regards. Like my little sister. She acts very much like Owain does, though perhaps with a greater emphasis on wishing to be seen in a very heroic light," Lucina said, her smiling deeping and she gave a small giggle.

Niles however seemed to actually slightly pale further than normal at that. "There's another one? Please tell me you're joking. First Odin, then his daughter, and now a third? I genuinely pray that I would never have to experience the misfortune of running into her as well."

The giggle turned into pure laughter as Lucina could not help herself. "They can be a bit of a handful, but I would not see them changed in any way. Yes, we've all faced hardships, but they've all come out stronger for. Not a day goes by where I'm not proud of them," Lucina shook her head, letting her laughter die away, realizing at once what she was doing. "I must apologize for my lapse. I am afraid I must have seemed rather childish as of now."

"Believe it or not, I cannot claim things are much different for many of us here," Niles replied. His smile had returned, only now it seemed almost warm, matching his less harsh gaze. "Many here have also faced much hardships, and have come to our own various eccentricities. Not that I am one to talk. Though I'm sure it really doesn't compare to yours."

Lucina nodded, though was quick to shift to shaking it. "That isn't true. The hardships that everyone faces are painful to them. I would never try to insist that the pain that my friends and I have shared are greater than others," Lucina countered. It was true that what she and the others had endured was painful, but they would never be so arrogant to claim they suffered the most when everyone had their own share of tragedy.

"We all experienced things differently. Rather than foolishly compete and wallow in self-pity, it would be good to instead try to understand one another instead, to help ease the burden," Gunter stated.

"That's true," Niles agreed. "Though at least our dear Lucina here isn't like the others. Maybe they could learn a thing or two from her."

Was he calling her the most normal?

Lucina though shook her head at the remark. "I doubt they would ever change themselves truly, regardless of how much time passes, since…"

A few minutes soon stretched into dozens as Lucina found herself continuing to regale her quite unexpected audience with stories of her friends, particularly regarding the lives of the three travelers prior to coming to this world. Before she knew it, they'd been talking for almost an hour's time, the others joining in with some stories of their own. Through it all, the apprehension she'd felt before had completely vanished.

Despite the many differences this world held with her own, in many ways too, it seemed it was very much like her own. Perhaps she too no longer had to feel out of place among them.

**. . . . .**

Parchment crinkled as Robin turned the page of the dusty old tome that lay on the table before him. He leaned closer, trying his best to piece out the faded runes through the flickering candlelight.

He turned his head, coughing into the back of his hand. The musty room was starting to get to him, the stifling air carrying an almost oppressive weight as it pressed down on him from all sides. Pushing back his chair, Robin stood, dusting off his coat. After untangling himself from his chair, he closed the tome and set it aside, vowing to come back to it the next morning. Scooping up a stack of parchments, he stepped out of the record hall.

The stars of an alien sky twinkled over the astral keep, shifting the swirling dance before his eyes. The sound of gentle waves filled the air as they lapped at the island's shores, the calm sea stretching out in all directions into infinity. The castle's yards lay still, as almost all had remained in the waking world for that evening. Only a few had come here that night as Robin had, though he now suspected most had retired for the evening by this point.

Yet weary as he was, his mind still raced. Sleep would elude him if he tried to rest now. Sighing, Robin picked his way through the keep, finding an isolated spot outside the forge. A lantern hung from a chain over the entranceway, casting a small sphere of warmth and light against the night that crept in all around.

Taking a seat on the steps, Robin began leafing through the parchments he'd taken, trying to occupy his mind with one of the many puzzles that he'd pondered over the past few days.

Ever since leaving Notre Sagesse, he'd continued his effort to decipher the many scrolls and tomes they'd retrieved, pouring over them for any scrap of knowledge that might assist them, this night having been no different.

However, one document had stood out: a single parchment that was of far more recent age but set in the same ancient runes as the others. It had defied all his efforts to translate it, following no language he was aware of. As best as he could tell, it was either nothing more than random characters… or as it was more likely, a cipher he had yet to crack.

 _All the simple replacement ciphers have failed so far. If could be a more complex formula used to determine the offset of which character it uses… trial and error won't do much good in that regard._ He shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face. There was still so much they still didn't know. The way into Valla after the changing of the skies, a method of circumventing the curse, not to mention the uphill battle of convincing Hoshido to ally with Nohr so soon after a brutal war.

_And if they don't they're doomed. I wonder if he foresaw this future. My friends did say Anankos told them that nearly every road ahead of them lay dark. Could this be one where hope is already gone? Is this world already doomed?_

" _We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. "_

He'd told Chrom that long ago, that memory seeming a lifetime away. He'd believed it was possible for them to mold their own fates back then, hadn't he? Why should it now be any different? As far back as his memories reached, brief as that time had been, he'd struggled against the path fate had ordained for him. A fate from which he'd been freed where in many other worlds he had not.

_Fate can be changed. I believe that. So too must I believe this world too can shape their own destinies._

Yet the very real power of prophecy that Anankos possessed could not be ignored. Even if the futures he, both halves, had seen were not set in stone, that knowledge could surely cast some light on the road ahead. If only he could know for certain, to have that prophecy at his fingertips…

Robin stopped, an idea dawning on him.

A prophecy...

Robin leapt to his feet, setting the parchments aside before sprinting back towards the record hall. Tearing through the stacks of notes he'd left on the center table, he quickly found what he was looking for. With the slip of paper in hand, he sprinted back to the forge. Gathering up both the ciphered text and a blank sheet, he laid them out next to the third document he'd retrieved.

On the third paper was copied down the lyrics of a song. The very song Corrin's wife, Azura, had once sang. From what Corrin and everyone else had told him, the song was ancient, carrying both great power as well as foretelling events to come.

And he had a hunch that it was the key to deciphering the text before him. Pouring over the two, his suspicion was quickly confirmed. If he excluded the song's chorus, the number of characters in each line matched the first three blocks of coded text. That meant that the cipher was written in the common tongue, but using ancient draconic runes in the place of the modern alphabet.

However, he'd tried a simple replacement like this before, to no success. That was only the first step of the puzzle. Comparing the two versions, he found that each instance of a single letter in the common alphabet was replaced by a different rune each time it occurred in a the coded version. Jotting them down, he was given a repeating list of five runes corresponding to each letter. If he was correct then if he assumed this replacement pattern continued for the rest of the document, then he could work his way backwards and with a bit of trial and error in the cases where the patterns overlapped, decipher the rest of the document.

With this knowledge in and a grin plastered over his face, Robin set to work, copying the rest of the text over using this cipher. To his elation, the rest of the document came out legible, forming blocks of text rendered out in the common tongue.

Setting his quill aside when he was done, Robin held up the now translated text. Following the song's lyrics, it read as so:

_A dragon neither white nor black_

_saw his future self_

_as no more than a caged beast_

_A dragon neither white nor black_

_sang three songs of prophecy_

_so someday his soul might be released_

_Once dragons fought against each_

_other using humans as pawns_

_They empowered their pawns_

_with drops of their own blood_

_In time the dragonblooded humans_

_became royalty even as the_

_dragons descended into beasthood_

_To escape madness the dragons_

_threw off their mortal flesh and_

_became ascended spirits_

_They left the world to humanity_

_except for the few dragons who_

_chose to remain_

_The child of light kidnapped in_

_the dark is not of nohr blood_

_nor a child of the hoshidan king_

_The child was born of_

_the white queen and silent dragon_

_The silent dragon is the true father_

Robin froze, rereading the text several times to ensure he got it right. Had this been written by the Rainbow Sage, sometime before his death? It seemed to recount the war between the ancient dragons of this world. There was definitely some parallels between what was described here and the similar conflict that had been fought in the ancient past of his own world.

 _A dragon neither white nor black._ That must refer to Anankos. If so, then the three songs were referring to the three stanzas of the very song Azura had once sung. Anakos must have seen this future long ago. _He knew he would fall to degeneration, just like the dragons of my world did. Does that mean the song holds some secret to aiding in his defeat? From what Corrin said, it did possess power, power to resist and undo Anankos' magic. Could this be what that meant?_

Robin shook his head. Perhaps, but he didn't know enough to say for certain. There was still too much he did not know. Shoving that question aside for the present, his mind wandered to the last section, and to the final line.

Anankos is the true father.

Robin grimaced. This, in the end, was no big revelation. Ever since he'd heard Inigo, Severa, and Owain's account of their dealing with Anankos' good half, he'd suspected that the dragon's connection to Corrin was familial in nature. All this did was confirm those suspicions.

_I can't let Corrin find out._

Robin felt his hand tighten into a fist. He hated having to resort to lies and secrets, regardless of how very often they proved a necessity. Misdirection and subterfuge in battle was one thing, that was just good strategy. But to lie to a friend?

Robin's teeth clenched tightly, enough that his jaw began to ache.

But he had to lie. If Corrin found out the truth: that everything he knew about his parentage and family lineage was a lie, that his true father had been a fragment of the very enemy they now faced and that more likely than not no longer existed…

That knowledge might very well break him.

Crumpling up the translated parchment in his hand, Robin whispered a word under his breath. A small, burst of fire consumed the paper, crumpling to ashes as it fell through his fingers. If need be he could translate it again in the future, omitting the last part. He could not afford that piece of knowledge becoming known. At least not to any but Inigo, Severa, and Owain, who he was certain were already privy to it. He probably couldn't even risk tell Lucina, if only out of fear of them being overheard.

_I'm sorry, Corrin. But for your own well being I hope that of all the answers you seek, that this one in particular remains out of your reach._


	26. A Familial Encounter

"Really? You're part dragon, part human? I mean, I figured you must be a manakete to begin with, but I had no idea you were part human too," Marc exclaimed.

Corrin visibly winced at the excited answer, squeezing his eyes shut briefly. "Yes. Honestly I don't really understand it much myself. It just sort of… happened," Corrin answered. "Still don't know how or why I inherited these powers when my siblings did not. Kana has them, as does Shigure."

Robin winced at this answer, biting his tongue lest he inadvertently let anything slip. Better for Corrin to believe what he may, he reminded himself.

Besides, he was taking a small bit of perverse joy in seeing Corrin suffer Marc's ceaseless questions regarding the prince's unique powers.

_And it could always be worse. Corrin could be having to put up with Morgan's antics instead._

The past few days of travel had passed with little event, having now reached the last leg of their journey to Izumo. If the maps Robin had seen were any indication, they only had a half day's march left after today. It has been surprisingly pleasant despite how late in the year it was, the warm southern region remaining temperate even with winter coming so soon.

That was part of why he and a few others had struck out ahead, volunteering to act as the forward guard and scout the way as the rest of the army followed some half hour behind them.

Besides himself, Corrin, and Marc, Lucina and Owain had also joined them. Lucina walked close by his side, having remained mostly out of the more engaged chatter Marc and Owain had engaged Corrin in. Evidently it was Owain's turn to keep watch over Corrin, the three sticking to the task Anankos' good half had charged them with.

For the prince's part, it seemed he'd mostly come alone simply to have a chance for their group to discuss plans out of the reach of the others. Especially given the roundabout manner they needed to discuss thing that would otherwise arouse suspicion in those unaware of the curse.

Not that Marc and Owain had allowed time for any such planning to occur.

"My girlfriend is actually half dragon too. Her name's Nah," Marc told Corrin, his cheek flushing slightly red as he finished, almost embarrassed at the information he volunteered.

"Really? Is she from a future version of your world like yourself?" Corrin asked, visibly intrigued by this.

"Yep." Marc nodded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously in a similar manner that Robin did at times. "That said she, can only switch between forms completely, not partially transform like you do." Then Marc paused, slowing a bit as an idea seemed to occur to him. "At least... I don't think she can. Do you think you can explain in detail how it works? Maybe I can relay it to here when I get back and teach the skill to her too!"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how it works to be entirely honest.. I focus on a part of my body and visualize the change, and it sorta just… happens," Corrin began to respond, glancing back with a pleading look.

"Should we help him?" Lucina asked, cupping a hand over her mouth as she leaned in close.

"Why not see how this plays out. Besides, they look like they're having fun," Robin said, motioning with his chin Marc and Owain's way.

As if on cue, Owain strode a step forward to move between Marc and Corrin, clapping both on the shoulder. "Yes! This moment is one I have awaited for too long! With the union of our minds and spirit, we shall unearth the full mystical powers of dragonkind. For within you still I sense might yet untapped, potential held in lock and key screaming for release!"

"Uh…" Marc interrupted, seeming the shrink a little next to the overwhelming force that was Owain's sheer force of personality, not to mention the volume at which he spoke. "I was just hoping Corrin could explain things a bit more so I could better relay it to Nah and see if she can…"

"And squander the opportunity before us?!" Releasing both Corrin and Marc, Owain strode past them, waving his arms. "My friends, we have a unique opportunity, to pool the shared knowledge of both our worlds. Not just to pass experience between us, but to unearth mysteries neither could discover on our own! Think what we can accomplish so long as we are here."

"I'd honestly prefer if we, you know, focused are efforts more to the task at hand and-" Corrin sheepishly tried to cut in, only for Owain to continue to talk over him. The sorcerer continued his tirade, which in so many absolutely unnecessary excessive words repeated the same exact thing he'd pretty much already said, having not even seemed to notice Corrin's attempt to speak.

 _Huh, glad I'm not the only one that happens to,_ Robin mused, recalling countless conversations Owain and him had in the past, almost all entirely one sided.

This lasted for several more moments, by this point both Corrin and Marc having given up on stopping Owain, opting instead just to remain silent and let this run its course.

Which, blissfully, did not take too long. Relatively speaking, at least when it comes to the very long winded Owain. As the dark mage finished, however, Corrin took it upon himself to shoot another pleading look Robin and Lucina's way. A cry for help that was promptly and swiftly ignored.

"You know, your very… _inspiring_ speech reminded me of something, Owain. Something I've been wondering for a while now," Marc said, speaking in the silence that followed the end of Owain's ramblings. "How were you guys planning to get back to our world when all this is over? You had to have had some plan, right?"

"Ah, indeed we did have a means of traveling the endless expanse that is the churning seas of time and reality itself. While I cannot give their origins, each of us three companions beckoned to this world were given a crystal capable of breaching the barriers of the worlds between worlds. It is with this that we intended to return, but only when our divinely ordained duty is complete!" Owain proclaimed.

Then Owain paused, frowning as his voice momentarily faltered from it's usual bombast to a more restrained demeanor. "Actually I think I have it on me somewhere. One moment, I think I… Yes, got it! Behold!"

From a pouch on his belt, Owain withdrew small spherical crystal. It glinted brightly, almost as shone from within itself.

"Huh, really? Doesn't that seem a bit, I dunno, underwhelming for something that can allow you to travel between worlds and other times?" Marc asked, gazing at the sphere somewhat disappointedly.

Quickening his pace somewhat to move alongside Owain, Robin also leaned over, curious enough to want to get a better look at the orb.

… and abruptly came to a sudden stop, feeling his eyes go wide with shock and mouth fall half agape. _No, it couldn't be. That looks just like-_

The others continued forward a couple more steps before they realized he'd stopped moving. They turned back his way, expressions both curious and concerned for his well being.

"Robin, is something the matter? You look pale," Lucina asked, starting back towards him.

Robin rummaged through his pockets, tearing through their contents. _Where is it? It has to be- There!"_ Retrieving the object of his search from the piece of paper it had been wrapped in, he withdrew his hand from one of his coat's inner pockets. Holding it out, he turned his closed hand palm upright and uncurled his fingers. Inside was an orb almost an exact match to the one Owain still held.

For indeed, the two silvery spheres were the exact same shape and size, their surfaces shimmering with rainbow hues as they caught the light and seemed almost to glow with their own power. The only difference was that the orb Owain held seemed to glow slightly blue, while Robin's was more green in the color if it's inner light.

Owain did a double take, glancing between Robin's orb and the one he still held, as if expecting to find that it somehow teleported from his possession to Robin's. "By what means did you come into ownership of such an artifact?! I had thought only the three possessed by myself and my companions existed!" he exclaimed.

"Naga," Robin answered. "Before we ended up here, I used a spell to converse with Tiki. Near the end of our talk Naga seemed to take over and speak through her. When the spell ended, I'd found that she'd somehow given me this," Robin explained, turning to Lucina. Recognition flashed across her face at once.

"I'd forgotten Naga had bestowed upon you such a thing," Lucina noted, her pensive expression becoming an odd mix of awe and a small bit of suspicion.

"As had I. Between everything that has happened, it entirely slipped my mind until now," Robin replied.

"Wait, so you think it's the same as the orbs your friends were given?" Corrin asked, glancing between both of them as he slowly began to grasp what they were getting at. "But that would mean…"

"... that she somehow knew we'd end up in this world from the beginning. I can't think of any other reason she'd give this to me," Robin answered for him, nodding in affirmative.

"But… But that would mean she knew about things that hadn't even happened yet. Naga can't see the future, can she?" Marc exclaimed.

That is a very excellent question, come to think of it, Robin noted. He frowned, rubbing his chin. For all her powers, prophecy was not one Naga did not possess. To learn of the future, she'd either need to peer into alternate futures of worlds similar to their own, or hear of it from someone who possessed that ability.

Robin blinked suddenly, the answer smacking him dead in the face.

Anankos.

Owain, Severa, and Inigo had said that Anankos' good half had met them at the Mila Tree, hadn't they? What if that meeting spot hadn't been random: what if Anankos had conversed with Naga through Tiki before summoning the three there. He could have easily conveyed everything he knew of the possible futures he'd seen to Naga herself.

Had Naga set her own contingency plan in motion? Had she been told of the potential for Lucina and himself to end up in this world, and given him a means to return as a result? Was that why she'd sent the Fire Emblem with Marc? Was this all preparation for some bigger end? What did all of this mean?

_What exactly is Naga playing at? And where exactly do we fit into this?_

"Robin?" Lucina asked. She gripped his arm, snapping him back to the present.

"Sorry I was, I got a bit wrapped up in my own thoughts there," Robin apologized, shaking his head. Then he turned to Marc. "To answer your question, no, I don't think Naga can. I have an idea how she knew, but there's still so much we don't-"

The group continued forward once more, their talk eventually drifting away from the orbs to other matters. After all, there was no real point to discuss it much further, not without knowing more. Throwing around theories and speculation could only get you so far.

However, the renewed conversation was cut short by a distant cry that echoed out from the woods. It was no human voice that had called out, for it had sounded far more beast than man, it's note somewhere between a gutteral shriek and a roar.

Steel rang as in the span of an instant weapons were drawn, the whole of their group having reacted to the sound in unison. Robin recognized the cry at once, though it was one he'd only heard on two occasions before. Though it was a sound he'd not soon forget, and one the denizens of this world certainly knew all too well.

"Faceless," Robin stated, turning to Corrin for confirmation.

Corrin nodded grimly.

More cries reached out from the woods, echoing through the treeline. Everyone tensed, gripping their weapons tighter.

"Wait, listen. They're moving away from us," Corrin said, his expression changing to one more curious than tense. "That means we're not their target! Come on!"

Then Corrin sprung forward, sprinting off into the trees before any of the others had a chance to respond.

Robin exchanged a quick, worried glance Lucina's way before running after the Nohrian prince, the others following in quick pursuit behind.

As they ran, they passed the crumpled forms of animals that had been caught in the Faceless' path, their broken corpses left behind to rot. _Just like when Lucina and I first fought them,_ Robin noted.

Then the forest began to clear, giving way to a grassy plateau overlooking a forested valley. Robin spied Corrin standing at the cliff's edge, staring at something in the distance. Following his gaze, Robin soon saw what had caught Corrin's attention.

A pegasus flew in low circles over the valley, swooping down close to the treeline before retreating back from hails of boulders flug from below.

"What's she doing?" Lucina asked, coming to a stop just behind the two, her eyes following the pegasus rider's movements. "Why does she keep flying so low if not to fight back?"

"She's distracting them," Robin answered, only just then grasping that very goal. "Every time she moves in close to the Faceless, they must be stopping to attack her. Which means-"

"- there must be others out there too! She's trying to buy them time," Marc finished for him.

Robin nodded. "Not to mention scouting the enemy's movements while she's at it," he added. He grimaced, spotting something else below them. "But look! The entire valley is alive with movement. There could be a hundred Faceless down there, at least! We need to hurry, whoever this pegasus knight is, she and her companions are in serious-"

"That's Hinoka's pegasus!" Corrin exclaimed, his eyes widening in recognition.

"What, how can you tell?" Robin asked. _What would the heir to the Hoshido throne be doing out here?!_

"Trust me, it's her. It's colors and banner are her's," Corin answered, speaking urgently now. He turned to look at them, desperation in his gaze.

Then Corrin's grip on Yato tightened, the blade erupting into deep scarlet light. "We can't just stand here any longer! I'm going to cut off the Faceless' advance. Go! Help them, please!"

Leathery wings erupted from Corrin's back as he spun around, kicking up a cloud of dust as he threw himself from the ledge.

"Corrin, wait! We need to-" Robin shouted, only to cut short as the dragon prince disappeared into the treetops bellow.

 _Dammit, we needed to all stick together! Traipsing off alone is that last thing we need right now!_ Robin cursed under his breath.

"Father! We need to go after him!" Marc urged. Robin felt his son grip his arm, trying to pull him along.

"No," Robin dug in his heels, holding his ground as he made Marc turn to face him. "He has too much of a lead already. We do what he says." He hated himself for saying it, but the truth was undeniable. Going after Corrin now would prove too much of a risk.

For a single instant Marc looked like he was about to argue, glancing worriedly the way Corrin had gone. Then he nodded. "We should hurry then."

"Don't worry. We must have faith Corrin can take care of himself. Now we must do our utmost to ensure his gamble is not for naught," Lucina assured Marc.

"Agreed. Now, quickly, I have a plan," Robin told them. He turned, his gaze fixing on Owain. "Owain. Have you by any chance learned any sort of teleportation spell?"

Owain blinked at this question, then nodded eagerly. "Yes. Alas only over short distances. Any greater distance remained out of reach even to a master of the dark arts such as-"

"Good. I need you to go back to the others," Robin interrupted, grabbing Owain by the shoulders. "Get Lord Xander and Lord Leo to muster whoever they can and come to our position at once!"

"It shall be done. For who but Owain Dark could see such a task to swift completion!" Owain proclaimed. There was a flash of light, followed by a cloud of darkness that rushed to surround him. When the inky blackness dissipated, the sorcerer was gone from view.

 _Hopefully help comes soon,_ Robin thought, turning back to his wife and son. "Alright, let's go."

 _Hopefully,_ he added, _before it's too late._

**. . . . .**

Gusts of wind buffeted the hilltop as Hinoka's pegasus alighted in the space before the two waiting there. "This isn't good. The woods are swarming with Faceless and right now they're all heading our way," she announced, the Hoshido princess' expression grim.

For a moment neither of the other two said a word. The younger of the two princesses, Sakura, looked between her sister and to where the hooded girl sat perched upon a outcropping of rock. "W-What should we do?" She asked at last, her voice wavering with worry. "How m-many are there?"

"Don't know. Too much tree coverage to get a clear count," Hinoka answered simply, fingering the haft of her naginata apprehensively. Her frown seemed to deepen further. "We shouldn't have left without the others in a first place. I was too impatient."

"D-Don't say that. You k-know there was no way we c-could have known there'd be Faceless out here," Sakura said, the younger princess seemingly trying to sound reassuring for her sister's sake. Even with the stammering, the sentiment was not lost, even the the onlooker who'd only known the two for a handful of weeks.

"Sakura's right, don't beat yourself up too hard. Trust me on that one, I know from experience all that does it make you feel bad. And feeling bad won't help any," the hooded girl agreed, speaking up for the first time. With a grunt she pushed off the outcropping, landing before them.

Hopefully that looked as cool as she intended it to be.

She took a moment to dust off her new coat, really trying to sell the image, before digging her hands into her pockets. She felt the worn leather of a book, comforted by the touch of one of the two identical keepsakes she always carried. Distantly she wondered which copy it was. She always lost track.

"Right, so, we need a plan, don't we? Well, lucky for you I have one. Granted, it's not my best work, but…"

"You aren't suggesting we make a run for it, are you?" Hinoka asked, interrupting before she had a chance to elaborate.

"No." The hooded girl shook her head. "There are too many of them for us to run. We've got a defensible spot right here. Good as any, I think." She waved her hands at the space around them, inclicating the steep slopes of the hill on all but three sides.. "Plus these Faceless things don't seem to be that smart. Mostly working from limited experience though. Point is they'll probably come at us piecemeal. Maybe. Hopefully."

That got some worried stares from the two princesses. "That doesn't inspire confidence," Hinoka noted.

"Well, working with what I can get. Besides, even a master tactician like myself can't just conjure up perfect plans all the time. Just most of the time," she added with a smirk. Then the smile faded, her expression growing serious as her eyes fixed on Hinoka "Look, if you'd rather, you could fly back, find the others, and-"

"And leave the two of you alone? Not a chance," Hinoka snapped, her eyes narrowing. "Besides, they'll be needed where they are; I doubt these things are coming just for us."

"Y-Yeah. Hinoka's right. We n-need to stick together," Sakura stammered in agreement, her expression serious despite the nervousness that still pervaded her body language.

The hooded girl started to respond, only for her voice to be drowned in another chorus of reverberating cries that carried up from the forest. The sound of heavy footsteps and snapping branches could now be heard, faintly at first, but drawing closer with every passing second.

"Dammit, we're out of time. Hinoka, keep your distance and focus on picking off stragglers," she instructed, speaking quickly now.

"Got it," Hinoka nodded sharply, her pegasus taking off from the hilltop.

"Sakura, stay behind me. Focus on healing, but feel free to use your bow whenever you have a chance. Slow them down."

"O-On it," Sakura stuttered, stringing up her yumi before gripping her rod tightly, her hands trembling slightly. "W-What will you be doing?"

"What will I be doing? Well, I'm glad you asked." The girl reached up throwing back her hood with one hand before revealing her tome. "After all help you've given me, it's the least I could do to keep my promise in return to keep you both safe."

There was a loud crash as the first wave of Faceless broke through the treeline, smashing down the smaller trees that lay in their paths. They roared, their voices like feral beasts reverberating through their rusted masked.

"So just sit back and see what Ylisse's one and only princess tactician can do," grinned Morgan, fire beginning to burn around her outstretched hand, casting crimson light over the hilltop.

"Bolganone!"

An eruption of flame and molten rock engulfed the the Faceless' first face, signaling the beginning of the desperate fighting.

_Hopelessly outnumbered and with little chance of success. Hah, if father was here he'd probably make some quip about how that's basically every day for us. I wonder if he'll get mad if I start stealing his material?_


	27. The Princess Tactician

Corrin crashed through the trees, branches splintering as his momentum carried him forward. He shielded his face with his arms, shards of wood embedding themselves into his armor and hardened dragonscale. Opening his eyes, Corrin spotted movement. In a single motion, Yato flashed, biting into the trunk of a tree as he passed. The drag his blade provided altered his trajectory, slowing him down as he came in for a landing.

Drawing in a breath, Corrin channeled the power within his dragonstone, an eruption of violet light exploding out of him as he crashed down in front of a group of faceless. The burst of unbridled power staggered the undead creatures, sending them reeling by the power of his rage.

Corrin pounced on the nearest faceless, claws ripping and tearing as his dragon form drove the beast to the ground. Leaping off, Corrin twisted to avoid a crushing blow aimed at him from one side. Reverting back to his human form mid-air, he completed his tumble, bringing Yato down as he landed, taking off the faceless' arm at the elbow. Yato flashed twice more, the creature falling back with chest opened in an 'x', smoke billowing from it's ruined form.

Sidestepping another blow, Corrin countered as he spun to face his next foe, felling it with a furious onslaught of blows.

No sooner had the creature hit the ground, Corrin was in motion again, falling into a dead sprint as he made for the sound of more faceless crashing through the undergrowth somewhere near at hand. Pure adrenaline born of desperation drove his body, instinct having all but taken over since the fighting began.

_I won't let them. I won't let any more die. Not again, not one more._

Memories flashed before him. Takumi throwing himself from the wall. Ryoma opening his own stomach with Raijinto. Lilith's broken body clutched in his arms. Azura dissolving into motes of light before his eyes. He wouldn't let it happen, not again.

But beneath it all, something else pushed him forward. Something besides his desire to protect his remaining family.

_Fear._

Fear not for their safety, but for having to face Hinoka and Sakura again. Fear of them regarding him with nothing but anger and disgust. Fear of having to face all the pain he caused them.

_That's really why you're doing this, isn't it? That's why you aren't there right now. This whole plan was nothing more than an excuse. A reason to stay away for as long you can._

Corrin clenched his teeth, an agonized cry reverberating from his throat as he bore down on another faceless, Yato cleaving through its mask and skull alike drove it back.

He wanted to argue. Wanted to scream that the voice was wrong.

But he couldn't. Because the voice was him. And try as he might, he would only be lying to himself.

He'd just be lying to himself that he wasn't afraid.

After everything, when faced with it, he was still running from his mistakes.

Worse still, what he was afraid of, the very thing he feared he'd see in his sisters' eyes…

… it was the least of what he deserved for the things he'd done.

. . . . .

A closed fist crashed into the ground in front of Robin, sending up a cloud of loose dirt and rocks.

"Elwind!" Crescent blades of air sliced into the faceless, splitting the undead's putrid flesh like a rotten fruit. It managed to take one final step, flailing an oversized fist at Robin before falling, dissipating as it hit the ground.

"Arcthunder!" From the hand he held aloft over his head arched shimmering bolts of lightning that slammed into the earth among the faceless before them. Two of the creatures stumbled and fell, electricity coursing through them, while others slowly advanced, their flesh smoking.

Steel flashed, Lucina and Marc dashing into the opening Robin had created, their divine blades cutting a swath through the undead's ranks. The creatures fell in pieces, dissolving until only their rusted masks and shackles remained.

 _These faceless don't seem to be nearly as strong as the ones we faced in our world,_ Robin realized. _Come to think of it, they do seem to be smaller, not nearly as massive._

It was a good thing too, for if these faceless had been as powerful, then he doubted they'd had survived even this long. For what these creatures lacked in overwhelming power, they made up in numbers. There must be hundreds of the things teeming in the woods around them, all making for a single spot. The location of at least one of Corrin's siblings from Hoshido.

_We're getting close, not much further._

The first thing Robin had noticed as they approached the hill Hinoka's pegasus had been circling was the dark plumes of smoke now rising over the treeline. Thick and black, almost certainly from the damp plant matter mixed in with drying kindling.

"Father, can these things use fire?" Marc asked, his eyes drawn skyward to the smoke.

"No. Not as far as I've seen," Robin shouted back in answer, pressing forward. "It has to be the people on that hill. Too much smoke to just be a signal fire; must either be an accident or try to ward off the enemy."

"If it's the latter, it seems rather reckless. One wrong move and the whole forest goes up in flames," Lucina noted.

Robin could not disagree. Still, hard to tell how planned the fires may have been until they could see for themselves. And so they pressed forward, slowing only to cut down any faceless that barred the way.

The woods soon began to thin, the smell of smoke growing thicker on the air as they entered the heart of the valley. Soon they beheld the hill, a jutting monolith of stone and grass topped by a single ancient tree. Fire wreathed iat is foot, surrounded further by scattered pockets of flame. A haze of ash hung over the valley, forming with where sharp, hulking shapes loomed.

Suddenly there was a rumbling in the ground, an explosive blast of molten earth spraying skyward, consuming one of the shapes in a single flash of light. Roars echoed out, a score of faceless charging forward as embers and a glowing shard of stone rained down.

"Thoron!" Robin bellowed, a spear of lightning striking the closest faceless square in the chest, throwing it back in a crumpled heap. "Lucina, with me! Marc, watch our flank!"

Leaping forward, Robin ducked low under a clumsy blow aimed at his head. He twisted, slashing with his sword at the thing's back, the enchanted blade splitting leathery skin and muscle. The creature howled, turning to face him- only to fall as Falchion severed its spine at the base of the neck, Lucina gracefully tumbling over the undead as it hit the ground. Falchion glowed with brilliant blue light as it took the next faceless' legs out from underneath it, finishing the crippled beast off through one of the gaps in its iron mask.

Thrusting out a hand, Robin unleashed his full might upon the remaining undead, obliterating them under a withering inferno of roaring flame and crackling thunder. As the last of the creatures fell as burnt husks, Robin continued forward, searching the veil of smoke for whoever had been the target of the undead assault.

"Is anyone there? Don't worry, we're here to help. There's more of those things coming, so we need to-"

"Father?!"

The next thing Robin knew something slammed into his midsection, arms wrapping around him as he was nearly driven to the ground. It took just about every ounce of awareness he had in that very confused moment to make sure he kept his sword arm out wide to avoid inadvertently cutting the person who had latched to him. He tried to twist around, to get a look at who or what had embraced him, catching a flash of blue hair before-

"Morgan?" Robin heard Lucina gasp in surprise, rushing to meet them.

"Mother!" The arms crushing Robin's midsection abruptly released, the unmistakable sight of his daughter popping clearly into view as she threw herself at Lucina next, Morgan embracing her mother in the same over-enthusiastic manner she had with him. "I'm so glad you're both safe. I was really worried and when I got here, Marc and I got separated and- Wait, have you seen Marc? Is he here?"

Morgan abruptly lets go of Lucina, who just as Robin had, inhaled sharply as she was again able to breathe. Now that she was no longer clutched to either of them, Robin was finally able to get a good look at his daughter.

Like Marc, she seemed to have picked up new clothes since they'd last seen each other. She had a new coat, one that was shorter and less baggy on her than her old tactician's coat, which she now wore fully buttoned. She wore slimmer knee-high boots, with white stockings and black tights underneath. On her hand, she wore thin, charcoal silk gloves, the same color as her coat, and around her midsection were two crisscrossed purple belts.

The most curious detail of all, however, was the armor she wore. On her arms, shoulders, and legs were layered thin, overlapping flexible plates that Robin recognized as being made of hardened lacquer. It was the same type of armor design used in Chron'sin, he realized. In this case, the armor had been painted dark purple with golden trim, matching the style of her new coat.

 _She must have gotten it in Hoshido,_ Robin realized, recalling what he'd read of the nation's culture in the Nohrian Royal Archives. Or at least, he suspected as much, given that it appeared Morgan was traveling in the company of at least some of Hoshido's royal family.

Morgan turned back to face him, about to rattle off more questions when a large shape loomed behind her, it's arms raised high over its head.

"Down!" Robin shouted, grabbing Morgan's arm and yanking her out of the way as the faceless smashed its oversized fists into the dirt right where she'd stood a split second prior.

"Thoron!" Blinding light filled Robin's vision as his spell struck the faceless point blank. The undead staggered back, it's flesh blackened and smoking as it teetered but did not fall. An instant later there was a flash of steel as Lucina stepped forward, Falchion catching the creature beneath it's rusted mask. It fell, head separated from its shoulders as it thudded lifelessly to the ground.

"Can we have this reunion later?" Robin asked Morgan even as he whirled around to meet the charge of another faceless, his blade biting into the creature's leathery flesh. "Long story short, we're alive, help is coming soon, hold off these for now," he rattled off in quick succession.

"Oh, right, of course. On it, captain father!" Morgan snapped off an overly theatrical salute, grinning the entire time. "You really have no idea how much I missed this." Raising her hand out before her, she unleashed a torrent of flame that caught another faceless, sending it's immolated corpse falling face first in the dirt.

"I do not know if I should be concerned or not at the prospect of you enjoying our current predicament," Lucina commented, coming into earshot as she darted back to avoid a clumsy swipe a Faceless had aimed at her.

"Oh come on Mother, you can't tell me this isn't exciting," Morgan said, continuing the grin even wider. "Oh, by the way, have you run into Marc by any chance?"

"Present!" came a voice from somewhere behind them. The three turned as one just in time to see Marc barrel into view. "Hi Morgan, glad to see you, can't talk, a big horde of Faceless behind me. We should probably get to higher ground," he rattled off quickly as he sprinted past.

Sure enough, the approaching sounds of heavy feet soon filled the air, the first of the fresh wave of undead crashing through the treeline and into the valley.

"Well, that answers my question, huh? And here I was worried that'd we need to go search for him after this," Morgan noted, seemingly oblivious to the very present threat the enemy reinforcements presented.

"Morgan? The faceless," Robin warned.

Morgan blinked, then realization dawned on her face. "Oh, right. Come on, this way," she said, turning to rush after her brother.

Robin exchanged a look Lucina's way, her own expression somewhere between bemusement and exasperation. Some things never changed. Particularly when in regards to Morgan, so it seemed.

Launching a quick spell to slow the Faceless' advance, Robin turned and hurried after her. They soon caught up with her and Marc, with Morgan then leading them to a winding path that led up to the rocky outcropping they'd seen Hinoka circling before. The fires that burned all around the hill blocked all the steeper inclines, leaving only the most shallow climb open. Clearly by design, one almost certainly Morgan's own. It was a basic tactic: funneling enemies through providing a single path of least resistance. It was good to know even with all her advancements Morgan still hadn't neglected such tried and true tactics.

Climbing the crest of the hill, they found themselves on a grassy plateau, a single tree growing at its center next to a jutting spear of rock. Standing with her back to the tree was a girl with pale red hair clad in an ornate white dress that looked to be some sort of priestess' garb. She had a bow in hand, a healing staff in the other. As they approached she seemed to have spotted them, hurrying towards them.

"M-Morgan, I was s-so worried. I l-lost sight of you i-in the smoke and I-I didn't-" The girl stopped as she seemed to notice the rest of them for the first time, her expression becoming even more uncertain than he had been but an instant prior.

"Sakura! Guess who I found!" Morgan exclaimed excitedly as she stepped forward to meet now revealed to be Hoshidan princess. "This is my father, mother, and brother! Remember, I told you about them?"

 _So both of Corrin's sisters are here then,_ Robin noted, his mind already working with this new piece of information What could have brought both of them out here? Were they traveling to Izumo too?

Sakura stared at Morgan for a moment, then nodded slowly. She turned, shifting nervously before bowing politely to them. "I-I'm pleased to m-meet you all," Sakura stammered, her gaze fixed firmly on the ground.

Robin opening his mouth to reply, only to stop as the sound of wings filled the air. Wind blasted the hilltop as Hinoka alighted nearby, the elder princess reining in her mount. Compared to her sister, Hinoka was taller, with short hair of a much deeper red. Unlike Sakura, she was clad for war, with white lacquer armor adorning her red and white tunic.

"Sakura, Morgan! There are a bunch of faceless coming your way! I tried to slow them, but I've done all I-" Hinoka stopped as her eyes fell on the rest of them. "Who are-"

"This is my father, mother, and brother! Crazy, huh? Didn't even have to speak to that future seeing vision guy," Morgan replied excitedly.

"Really?" Hinoka asked, visibly surprised. She turned to regard them. "It's nice to meetcha. But…" she added, a curious expression crossing her face. "...if I may ask, what are you doing way out here?"

 _Oh, that._ Robin frowned, figuring the best way to answer that question that wouldn't immediately spark hostilities between Nohr and Hoshido. Or, as was far more likely, not cause the two princesses to distrust him right now.

The sound of growling cries echoed down from the bottom of the hill. They had only seconds now, maybe a minute at most.

"So, assuming Morgan already filled you in on how we're from a different world, we arrived in this world in Nohr. We've been working with them to fight against the Invisible Soldiers, and right now were traveling in Prince Xander's company to Izumo to consult with the Archduke," Robin explained. Seeing their sudden worried looks the two princesses gave him, he quickly added. "Look, I don't blame you for being distrustful of them. As outsiders, we aren't exactly about to take sides in a conflict we were not part of. But right now, they're your best shot at getting out of this. We just need to hold they can arrive."

"Indeed. If not us, please then trust our daughter's word. We will vouch for Nohr in this particular case and she for us. Right now, they are not the enemy to be feared," Lucina affirmed.

Hinoka and Sakura exchanged looks, glancing Morgan's way as if questioning if he could be trusted. Morgan nodded to them in confirmation, though Robin couldn't help but notice the displeased look his daughter now wore.

"Alright, we'll do as you say. Not like we have much of choice when you get down to it," Hinoka said. She got back on her pegasus. "If Morgan vouches for you, I'll follow. Hope you know what you're doing." With that she took off again, preparing to harrie the approaching enemies now climbing the hill.

"Robin, they're coming," Lucina announced, turning back to the hill.

"Right," Robin nodded sharply. "Marc, with your mother. Hold the front. Morgan, I need you to watch our other flanks, make sure those fires stay up and none try to force there way through that way. Otherwise, provide covering support. I'll focus on thinning their numbers as they approach!" He turned to Sakura next. "Lady Sakura, remain back for now and focus your healing on Lucina and Marc if you can.

"O-On it," Sakura stuttered, giving a quick, nervous bow.

With that now done, the reunited family moved as one, taking up positions he'd instructed. Then the first of the faceless were upon them, scrambling up the final crest of the hill with speed that betrayed their bloated forms. The twin Falchions of Lucina and Marc flashed with sapphire and alabaster light as they met the undead head-on. Fire and lightning rained down, unleashed by the father-daughter tactician duo.

_Let's see if these things have any hope of standing against us now. With the four of us fighting as one, I doubt there's anything out there that can stop us!_

. . . . .

Corrin's chest heaved as he ripped his sword free from the faceless' skull. The creature shuddered once, then stilled, its body slowly dissolving into inky smoke. Ragged breaths tore from Corrin's throat as he staggered forward, his aching body protesting with each move.

He'd run himself ragged in too short a time. He'd gone all out, something he ought not to have. In the back of his mind, he heard Xander's and Gunter's voices repeated lessons about pacing oneself in battle, about how expending only as much energy as absolutely necessary could be the key to surviving a long drawn out conflict. It was a lesson they'd driven into him time and time again through all their sparring matches and combat training.

Yet he threw those lessons aside. Something he was now paying the price for.

"Can't…stop… need to…"

Roars filled the air. The ground began to shake. All around the world exploded into a shattering undergrowth and thundering footsteps. The woods had become alight with movement. Faceless. There were so many of them. From his position, it was impossible to tell how many surged forth now, but from the sheer cacophony their charge had created, there had to be a hundred or more in this part of the wave alone.

All heading straight to his sister's location.

Alarm seized hold of Corrin's heart. This didn't make any sense, the faceless had been disorganized up to this point. Just as they'd always been, used only as mindless beasts to unleash in the general direction of an enemy. But this…

To keep a steady stream of faceless to attack an enemy piecemeal only to unleash a focused assault all at once showed a level of coordination the undead simply did not possess. Not even Iago's pet sorcerers who'd created legions of the creatures could command them in such a way.

It was as if some intelligent force was controlling the faceless directly.

"No." The whispered word echoed through Corrin's mind, driving his exhausted limbs into motion. He didn't have time to think about how or why right now, the only important part was that his family was in danger.

He'd broken his promises before. He hadn't been able to save Ryoma or Takumi. He would not lose any more family. Not one more.

Corrin leaped into motion, wings unfurling as he leaped into the treetop. Gripping hold of a branch with taloned hands, he dragged himself forward, leaping and gliding from tree to tree with all possible speed. He needed to reach them first, to arrive before the faceless. If he did, he could perhaps slow them down, to do something, anything.

Even if he had to die trying.

Soon the hill came into sight, looming high over the thinning treeline. He spotted Hinoka circling above. He was sure she must have sighted him as well. Yet the thought was one he knew he couldn't dwell on. Right now concerning himself with what she must think of him was the last of his concerns.

From the distance, he caught flashes of spells raining down. Robin and the others must have already reached them. Still, they wouldn't be enough. Not against so many. Not against what was to come.

At that moment the woods seemed to explode around him as scores of faceless crashed into the open, the mighty host he'd managed to surge ahead of finally arriving.

For a single instant, Corrin stood paralyzed. There were so many… How could he hope to protect his family from so many foes?

Images of his brothers dying before him filled his mind. He saw their blood on his hands, mixing with the tears that had flown free from his eyes.

Blazing, crimson light shone around Yato as he gripped the blade tighter. A roar fell from Corrin's lips, his muscles and bones twisting and changing shape as they morphed into his hybrid form. A haze of red fell over his vision, at last surrendering to the mindless rage he'd fought so hard to hold at bay.

His body moved without thought. He threw himself forward, meeting the faceless' charge head-on. Yato came down, scarlet light flashing as it cleaved through the nearest faceless. It fell in ruins, it's body slowing those behind, buying precious seconds.

Corrin roared again. He hacked another faceless down, then another, then a third. Again and again, he cleaved through his foes, trying his best to slow their advance. He could only do so much, the enemy coming from all sides now, most far out of his reach. But he could only stay here, slow those making for what seemed to be the most shallow path up the hill.

Yet for all the fury that drove his body now, he could feel himself tiring quickly With each blow Yato grew heavy in his hands, his very limbs seeming to turn leaden with each movement he made.

He was forced back, falling on the defensive now. He dodged a blow aimed at his skull, ducked under a second, and severed an arm that had swept for his midsection. His breathing again grew ragged and strained, the crimson haze on his sight growing dark and pale around him.

A defiant roar tore from his throat. He tackled one of the faceless, slamming an open palm into the creature's mask. The iron crumpled, his claws digging in as he drove it to the ground. He tore it free, exposing the undead's face and throat, which he tore open with a savage swipe of his taloned hand. Roaring, again and again, Corrin brought Yato down, hacking at the struggling monster until it stilled, it's body dissolving beneath him.

Yet more came, heedless of the savagery he'd displayed. Let them. Let them face him here and now. He'd kill them all if he had too, Every last one, so long as it kept his family safe.

Then suddenly an eruption of pain shot through his skull. He howled in agony as he clutched at his head, images flashing before his eyes that were no his own.

He saw war and death and darkness. Armies of ghostly warriors, marching forth in legions that blanketed the world. Reality cracking and splitting, consuming all in its path. A hundred realities spreading out before him, blinking out one by one. Blackness was broken only by a pale gray mask, from which burned violet eyes filled with naught but hate and malice. A laugh tore through his mind, the pain erupting into untold agony now. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't even think. It was too much, he-

Corrin slipped to one knee, nearly dropping Yato among the withering waves of agony that shot through his skull. For a moment the pain seemed to recede, the world snapping back into focus just in time to see a Faceless barrel towards him. He lifted Yato, preparing to defend himself.

A scream tore free from his throat as the pain returned, even stronger than before. The laugh echoed yet again, and this time he was certain it was mocking him. He was paralyzed by it, the pain overwhelming every sensation and holding him in place.

The faceless' fist slammed into him. He heard bones cracking, agony bursting through his chest. He skidded across the ground, coming to a crunching, painful stop. He tried to breathe, only to cough up blood.

With one last mocking laugh, the presence in his mind receded, just in time for another fist to slam down into him, driving him into the earth. A bone snapped, burning agony shooting through his arm. Twisting around, Corrin managed to snatch Yato from where it lay and stab the blade into the leg of the faceless pinning him. The undead staggered back, allowing him to scramble free, his left arm hanging uselessly at his side.

He hacked at the nearest faceless, driving it back. Yet more faceless closed in, the one that had broken his arm lunging forward in an attempt to crush him were he stood.

"Corrin, down!"

It took a single instant to register the cry. He threw himself to the ground just as a naginata passed through space he'd occupied an instant before. The weapon skewered a faceless, tearing the creature from his feet through the force of the charge.

Arrows sprouted from another faceless, golden light spreading from the shafts to eat away and dissolve the faceless' flesh where they struck. A blast of lightning struck next, blasting away a cluster of faceless. Then came the ring of steel, and the roar of flames.

The first who entered his vision was Hinoka, the Hoshidan prince's pegasus sweeping over the faceless. Her naginata swirled around her, cutting down foe after foe in a whirlwind of death. Then came Lucina and Marc, joining the fray with Falchions in hand. Then came Robin, launching spell after spell. Then he was joined by another spellcaster, one dressed in a reminiscent fashion to him, but with short blue hair the same color of Lucina's and Marc's. Was that…

A warm sensation flowed through Corrin's arm and chest. He felt a jolt of pain as his broken bones popped back into place before it too receded into a dull ache as the damage continued to mend. When he looked up he saw Sakura kneeling over him, her tasseled rod glowing with a pale gold light.

"H-Hold still," she told him as she worked, even as she looked away and to the battle unfolding around him.

What are they doing? Why did they leave the hill? Corrin wondered. Had they abandoned a defensible position purely for his sake? Why? They were risking their lives for his. And for what?

Then a horn sounded. The rumble of hoofbeats filled the air. Just as Corrin lifted his head, a group of cavalry crashed into the horde of faceless. At its head road Xander, accompanied by all of their group's cavalry. Behind them came the rest of the Nohrian arm, swords, and axes hacking down foe after foes in a ceaseless onslaught.

For an instant confusion tore through Corrin's mind. How had they… Then he recalled how he hadn't seen Odin with the others. He must have gone back to get help while Robin, Lucina, and Marc went ahead, Corrin realized.

A sigh of relief fell from Corrin's lips as laid back down. As numerous as the faceless were, they could not hope to withstand the full might of the host Xander had brought to bear. The creatures were driven from the field, crushed and scattered like dust against a storm.

Somehow, by some miracle, they'd all made it. Not just himself, but everyone else as well.

They'd all survived. For once, just once, everyone had lived. He hadn't had to watch another family member die.

 

* * *

 **Character Spotlight:** Morgan

 **Skills:** Aether, Ignis, Galeforce, Vantage, Tomefaire

 **Personal Skill:** Mixed Bloodline - After a successful activation of a skill on an attack, unit has a 35% chance to roll for a second skill (provided they have one equipt). If the second activates apply its effect to the attack as well.

 **Equipment** : Bolganone, Arcthunder, Elwind, Arcfire, and a Rapier (Stats of Eirika's Blade)

 **Status:** Alive

 **Ability Details:** Taking after her father, Morgan is a skilled spellcaster despite her young age. However, where her father specializes in lightning spells, Morgan finds herself more adept at fire magic due to it requiring a greater emphasis on raw power and force of will than on personal discipline and focus.

While Morgan has been trained in swordplay by her mother, she is a far less skilled swordsmen than her mother or twin brother, favoring magic to an even greater degree than her father. When she does resort to melee combat she used the same fighting style as her mother, using a light, elegant blade to best utilize swift and precise strikes.


	28. Of Ill-Fated Reunions

With Nohrian forces under Xander's command now scouring the valley for the remaining faceless, Corrin soon found himself alone with the others who'd first rushed to his sister's aid with him.

 _No, not with me,_ Corrin corrected bitterly, a grimace twisting his lips. _I didn't go help them. I ran… threw myself into danger because I was too afraid to face them. I only made things worse._

At that moment the warm, tingling sensation of Sakura's healing magic began to recede, drawing away as the golden light that refused him faded. Groaning, Corrin tried to prop himself up, only for his vision to blur as the world spun around him. He winced, clutching his head as his body ached in protest to his movements.

Of course, not even healing magic could entirely erase serious wounds, at least not in only one go. Nor could they restore the depleted reserves of strength that Corrin had so thoroughly expended.

Not that he had any right to complain. The only one he had to blame for his current condition was himself.

"Sakura," Corrin said, his voice hoarse. The inside of his throat felt raw, as if it's insides had been torn open by razor spikes and then burnt for good measure.

Sakura didn't look at him. She slowly stood, her gaze on the ground as she turned away. For a single moment he thought he saw her eyes flick back to look at him. But the moment was gone in a instant, and again she had looked away..

"I-I need to… to check on the others," she said simply, her words distant and almost hesitant as she began to walk away. Then she was gone, passing of Corrin's field of view.

He didn't know what was worse. The fact that she hadn't even looked at him, or the fact that she hadn't even been able to bring herself to sound angry.

Forcing himself to stand, Corrin dragged himself over to the others. He found Sakura already there, at work mending the minor wounds that had been inflicted during the battle. Even as he watched, he saw her stand up from where she'd knelt next to a sitting Robin, the tactician nodding to her and saying something in thanks before standing as well. His gear was scuffed and torn in a few places, but otherwise seemed little worse for wear, especially after Sakura's healing. Everyone else did as well.

It seems the only one who'd gotten seriously hurt had been himself.

Working up his courage, Corrin hobbled forward, crossing the last few steps that lay between them. The group turned to look his way as he approached. Or at least, some of them did. Just like Sakura had before, both her and Hinoka only glanced at him for an instant before looking away, their expressions distant. It was in the single flash he'd seen of their eyes that showed many emotions, their gaze carrying pain that cut him to the very core.

Because he was the one who'd brought all of that pain and grief upon them. It was all his fault.

"Corrin, I see you're up again," Lucina said, speaking first to break the silence. "That was terribly reckless, rushing off as you did. We are fortunate you were close at hand, otherwise I'm afraid we may not have reached you in time."

"That's rather understating it," Robin added, dipping his head in agreement. "You're lucky you're still hurt and I'm not several others I know, or I probably would have tried knocking some sense into you again."

"Ooooh, you mean grandfather, right? Oh boy, I remember last time too, you had a black eye for like a whole week!" chimed in the same girl Corrin had noticed during the battle before. She had a cloak of similar make to Robin's, but with short blue hair. Those details, combined with the fact she looked dreadfully like a more feminine version of Marc told him all he needed to know of her identity.

Evidently this was Robin and Lucina's daughter and Marc's twin, Morgan.

"In his defense, he hadn't been aiming for my eye. I think he'd been trying to hit me across the jaw," Robin replied, wincing visibly at what Corrin could only imagine was embarrassment at the story.

"But then you tried to duck," Lucina finished for him, seemingly cheerfully unaware that her words were only digging the hole deeper for her husband

Robin winced a second time. Slowly he brought a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wasn't going to mention that part, but yes, my choice of evasion tactic did indeed make it worse." The tactician sighed deeply, shaking his head as he muttered something under his breath

"Um, father? Shouldn't you…" Marc interrupted, blowing his father to snap him about of his grumblings.

"Ah, sorry," Robin said, blinking furiously as he visibly seemed to reorientation himself. "Right, all of this is really besides the point, isn't it? Now then, Corrin, this…," he motioned with a hand towards his daughter, "... is Morgan. Turns out she's been traveling in your sister's company. Morgan, care to say-"

"Hi," Morgan said flatly, the big, huge grin she'd been wearing an instant before fading in an instance, replaced by a suspicious glare aimed directly at Corrin.

"Sorry," Robin apologized, his expression guilty. "I don't know-"

"It's alright," Corrin said before Robin could finish. He already suspected he knew the reason for Morgan's cold reception of him, given the knowledge that she'd been traveling with his sisters. _If I were told the things she certainly has been told… I'd distrust me too. Or worse, even._

Silence fell over the group. For a long moment no one moved. Then, seeming to read the situation, Robin motioned for his family to step back, the four of them withdrawing a bit until Corrin was left looking right at his sisters. After another moment that felt like an eternity longer than it actually was, Hinoka and Sakura both slowly turned to regard him.

This time he got a clear look at their expressions. This time he saw the pain in their eyes all too clearly. That was the worst part of it, seeing that behind the withdrawn expressions was none of the anger and hate he'd expected to find, but instead pain, guilt, grief, and worst of all disappointment held in equal measure in their eyes.

"Corrin," Hinoka said, her voice hallow

"Hinoka," Corrin said in kind. He averted his gaze, not wanting them to see the guilt and shame that had overtaken him. "I'm glad you're alright."

Hinoka seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then her expression hardened after what seemed to be an unspoken struggle. So she remained silent. That alone stung more than had she struck or shouted at him.

"I…" Corrin started to say, only for his words to be lost in the sound of many approaching hooves and booted feet. When he looked up he saw a small group let by Xander exiting the woods once more, coming to a stop at the edge of the open valley they now stood in. Evidently he had dealt with enough faceless to be confident enough to return while the rest of their soldiers continued to sweep through the forest.

Not to mention that Xander probably realized that having a whole army at his back was not the best way to start off talks with two princesses of a nation that had up until recently been at war with his own.

"He probably wants to speak with you two now," Robin told Hinoka, stepping forward once more.

"As promised, we assure you that you both will not be harmed. On our lives," Lucina added, reassuring the two princesses.

Hinoka and Sakura exchanged nervous looks, but then Hinoka's expression hardened, growing serious. "Alright. Sakura, let's go see what they want to talk about."

"O-Okay. Remember, I'm… um, I'm right with y-you," Sakura stammered, following after her sister.

Then they were gone, leaving Corrin alone with the four travelers from another world. Yet all he could do was stand there and stare in the direction his sister's had gone. Stare and stew in his shame.

"Corrin?" Lucina asked. Her voice snapped him back to the present. Slowly he turned his head to look at her and Robin, who both now wore concerned expressions.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, his tone gentle. "I can't imagine that was easy. If you need-"

"It's alright," Corrin said, cutting him off as he had before. He felt his hand ball up into fists, his shoulders beginning to tremble. "It's alright. I don't need pity or sympathy. Not now. Not when I would have deserved far worse than that."

Gritting his teeth, Corrin willed his body to still. His shoulders stopped shaking, but his hands refused to open. His knuckles had gone bone white. "I'm sorry. I need a moment. I'll get out of your way." Without waiting for a reply or even looking up at them, Corrin turned and walked away.

Out of sight of the others. Far enough away that he his presence wouldn't cause any more grief than he already had.

 _I've caused them enough pain already. Just being here only made things worse for them,_ Corrin told themself. _All I did was remind them about what my choices cost them. What I took away from them._

**. . . . .**

"Wow, so you really found father and mother on some island between here and Nohr? How lucky can you get? They could have just sailed past you and you'd have never known!" Morgan exclaimed, speaking up before her brother had even had the chance to finish the rest of his story.

Robin winced at the volume of her shout, her voice reverberating in his eardrums. Not that he minded too much. The joy and excitement that seemed to exude from every fiber of Morgan's being was as infectious as ever. He couldn't help but smile, as was Lucina, the two of them looking on as their children traded accounts of what happened since being separated after Naga had brought them to this world.

With Xander and the others off talking with the two Hoshidan Princesses, and having decided it best to give Corrin some space for the time being, the four of them had taken the chance to have a proper reunion. He and Lucina had already given their account of what happened, a task that had taken many times longer than it ought due to the nearly endless bombardment of questions Morgan had thrown his way,

Of course, he'd left out all the details regarding Anankos, as figuring out a way to get the information to her without triggering the curse was a task for a separate conversation. So too had he left out mentioning a certain three familiar faces they'd come face to face with after arriving. Given the… circumstances of this particular case… that was also a sensitive topic best left to a talk all to its own.

"Yeah, I guess. But, things worked out in the end, so nothing to worry about," Marc replied, trying his best to reassert himself after Morgan had derailed his whole story.

"Oh, I know. That's why I'm saying you're super lucky!" Morgan told him. Marc yelped loudly as Morgan abruptly wrapped an arm over his shoulders and yanked him close, aggressively rubbing her brother's head with her free hand. "And look at you, being all positive and cheerful for once! Finally joined my way of thinking, ey? Don't you worry, we'll get you the pinnacle Morgan-brand empty-headed zen in no time!"

"That's… great… can you… let me go… please… you're… sort of...choking… me…" Marc wheezed.

"Oh, sorry," Morgan abruptly let her brother go, Marc gasping as her arm was no longer wrapped around his neck. Morgan seemed to barely notice, having already turned her attention from her yet recovering brother to her parents. "So, is no one going to ask me what I did when I got here?"

Robin arced an eyebrow, he and Lucina exchanging dubious looks before returning his attention to their daughter. "I don't know, Morgan. What have you been doing since you got here?" he asked, not bothering to hide the if only slightly patronizing way spoke while playing along.

As expected, if Morgan had picked up on the subtext of his tone, she certainly didn't care about it. "Glad you asked!" Morgan exclaimed, leaping to her feet and gesturing dramatically as she began her tale. "So there I was, alone in an empty field. It was wet, since the field was for growing rice, apparently. And I thought to myself 'ha, I'm just like father, waking up in a field. Except, you know, absolutely soaked."

"Uh, Morgan, perhaps you could go into less detail. Not to complain, but I fail to see how this is relevant to the matter at-" Lucina started to say.

"I was getting to it, Mother! Jeaze, I just wanted to set the scene," Morgan retorted, rolling her eyes in a manner that all to clearly conveyed her displeasure. "Anyhow, where was I? Oh, right. So after getting out of the field I wandered around for a few days, trying to figure out where I was. I eventually found a village, but before I could even get there I saw smoke rising in the distance. So I ran the rest of the way, arriving just in time to find the place under attack from those phantoms that invaded are world. Apparently the people here call them Invisible Soldiers. Terrible name, by the way, really underwhelming. Should have thought of something cooler if you ask me."

"Morgan," Robin warned, interrupting her before she could get too off topic. "The point."

"Oh, right! So, yeah, I of course began fighting them off, which was not an easy task all by myself, let me tell you. However, that's when lady Hinoka, Sakura, and their retainers arrived. After the bad guys were all good and dead, we sort of hit it off right away. According to them, if I hadn't come along, everyone in the village would have likely been dead before they arrived," Morgan explained, grinning proudly. "Apparently there had been a ton of attacks like these, which is why they had been out trying to deal with them while the remaining noble families in Hoshido figure out what to do with most of the nation in shambles."

Robin blinked, surprised by this last bit of information. The two heirs to the throne had been away from the capital while groups of nobles were trying to call the shots? Exactly what had happened in Hoshido since the Nohrian forces withdrew, and what did this current political climate mean for them going forward?

Before he could ponder this any further, Morgan continued on with her story unimpeded. It seemed he'd have to consider this matter later.

"I, of course, volunteered to help them at once. For the next few days we traveled around, managing to save another village. Then suddenly the attacks ceased, out of nowhere. Only now I know it was your doing, father! Turning an entire portal into a massive warding spell is exactly the sort of genus strategy I've come to expect from you!"

"Well, glad to see my efforts helped beyond just Nohr. I'd hoped it would be the case and not just localized to one region, " Robin noted, unable to help but smile a bit wider, and blush slightly, at his daughter's praise. "Regardless, as you were saying?"

"Of course! So, after that, I returned with them to the capital, where I tried my best to help them figure out some sort of plan to deal with all this Invisible Soldiers should they return. While there, they even had the this new coat made for me! How cool is that!" Morgan exclaimed, beaming. "However, try as a I might I couldn't figure much out. Plus I really wanted to find you guys. So, it was then that Hinoka suggested we go see with Izama guy who can apparently see visions and stuff. Told me maybe he could tell us something or even help me locate you guys. So we set off for Izumo, and that's how we ran into you.

"You three alone?" Lucina asked, surprise clear in her voice. "They let the heirs to the throne leave without their retainers?"

"Nope. They came along too, but they had gone ahead to get supplies in a nearby village while the three of us took our time a bit. Turns out that wasn't our brightest idea. But in my defense, we had no way of knowing all these faceless would appear," Morgan answered, still grinning even as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Anyhow, that's my story and here we are. Everything worked out, and I didn't even need to ask that prophet for help!"

"For help finding us, you mean," Robin corrected. At Morgan's confused look, he explained, "Our group was also traveling to Izumo in the hopes of receiving guidance in dealing with the enemy that now faces both Nohr and Hoshido. Though it's only one of many stops we planned to make in our search."

At the mention of Nohr, Morgan's smile abruptly faced. She frowned, glancing suspiciously in the direction Hinoka and Sakura had gone to converse with Xander. "Are you sure you can really trust them? I know you said we could, but…" she trailed off, her frown only deepening.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. The question was one he already knew or rather strongly suspected, the answer to. Her reaction to the mention of Nohr before had been evident enough. Still, it was only right to hear it from her."

"Nohr, of course!" Morgan waved her arms around vaguely to punctuate her exclamation. "The things they did! I've seen Hoshido, Father. I just can't see why- You do know what happened, right?"

"Yes, we know." Robin nodded. "And the account we got from Corrin, as well as others, didn't exactly paint Nohr's actions in a flattering light."

"We do not condone nor agree with any of what happened," Lucina added, her expression becoming serious as the princess' gaze fixed firmly on her daughter. "But I'm afraid that events transpired so that they were the only allies available to us, you must understand us. Besides, from what we understand the situation is a more… complicated than it may appear."

"Not to mention that none of us were there to see what happened. We, as well as you yourself, are going off second-hand accounts. It wasn't our place to patch judgment on what happened," Robin agreed, rubbing his neck as he finished.

"But… but…" Morgan frowned, her jaw tightening. "But they're the bad guys! They're just like Valm, or Plegia! How are they any different than the people we fought? They're not good people!"

"Some," Robin corrected, her voice stern. "Some of them aren't, best I can tell. You can't judge an entire nation on the actions of those in charge, especially when those same leaders are now dead. The Nohrians here today ultimately overthrew King Garon and sued for peace with Hoshdio."

"But… but…" Morgan started to argue.

From where he sat on the sidelines Marc glanced nervously between his parents and his sister. He seemed to shrink back with every passing moment as if doing his best to hide and not become dragged into the argument unfolding.

"Morgan, you mention Valm and Plegia, but are they not both kingdoms now at peace with Ylisse? Are you suggesting that when we arrive home, we should treat them as no better than our enemies?" Lucina asked.

"No, but…" Morgan stomped a foot into the dirt, pouting visibly now.

"Look, we are not asking you to trust them. All we are asking is for you to follow our lead and trust us," Robin told her.

For a moment Morgan said nothing. Then, slowly she nodded her head. "I'll try," she whispered.

A palpable sigh seemed to flow through the great at this admission, the tension that had hung over them minutes before fading away. Or an actual sigh, in the case of Marc, who relaxed as he leaned back.

"That's all we ask, thank you, Morgan," Lucina said, gently brushing a hand over her daughter's arm. "We can ill afford to fight amongst ourselves, not when with a shared enemy that threatens us all."

"Which is something we'd actually need your help on," Robin added, turning to fully face Morgan once again. "Right now our best chance at defeating the Invisible Soldiers would be for Nohr and Hoshido to join forces. Like it or not, that's the best path before us. Which, given your already established relationship to the Hoshidan royal family, I'd hoped you'd be willing to talk to them for us."

Morgan bit her lip uncertainly, mulling what he was asking over for several moments before responding. "I guess… Though come to think of it, it'd be helpful if we had someone who known either side for longer than us. Not sure how far their trust in me goes, same I imagine for you guys, huh?"

Robin stiffened at this, as did Lucina. Marc went a step further, going visibly pale and gulping audibly.

So they'd come to the wyvern in the room.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Morgan asked, arching an eyebrow. "I mean, I can't imagine we'd know anyone here or anything."

"Yeah, so about that…" Robin started to explain, again rubbing the back of her shoulder nervously. "See, it's a really long story, but-"

"Robin. Lucina," a voice called out, interrupting him.

Robin turned, finding Leo approaching them. "My brother has finished speaking with the Hoshido princesses and they've agreed at least to accompany us to Izumo. In the meantime, he asked me to gather you both, so we can discuss our next move," Leo explained.

Robin glanced pace Leo, to where he could see Xander's group already moving towards them. And, in particular, at just who was part of that group.

Cold, dreadful panic seized hold of Robin. Out of all the possible circumstances, this meeting could go down, this was quite possibly the worst one. He'd hoped he could explain things to Morgan first, soften things up before everything could blow up out of control.

But now it was far too late for that.

Rubbing a hand over his face in an attempt to hide the utter panic he was displayed for all to see, Robin turned to face the approaching group.

"Robin, there you are. So, I take it Leo was just filling you in on the arrangement Lady Hinoka and I have come to. I was hoping to seek your council on how best to proceed, as the situation was rather tense and-" Xander stopped as he noticed Morgan. "Oh, this must be your daughter. Hinoka mentioned she was here. Seems we were fortunate that fate dictated our paths would cross so soon. Must be a relief to know your family is safe."

"Prince Xander," Morgan greeted, her voice caring what could only be a very real struggle to keep animosity from her tone. At best it ended up coming across as just barely neutral enough. So about as well as could be expected, given the circumstances. "I-"

"Morgan?"

Morgan froze at the sound of the voice. As did Robin. As did Lucina, and Marc. From the back of the group a commotion had broken out, someone trying to shove his way to the forefront. Through the small crowd appeared Inigo, flanked on either side by Owain and Severa, who for their part seemed to have been trying to calm Inigo down, or at the very least restrain him somewhat.

 _They must have found out Morgan was here before him,_ Robin realized. The only explanation was that Xander and his siblings had met with Hinoka and Sakura without their retainers, only filling them in afterward. Something Xander must not have gotten around to yet.

As if this whole situation couldn't get worse. Could the universe have conspired to create the larger pile of kindling just waiting to ignite?

Morgan's eyes shot wide as they fell on Inigo's face as he stepped forward, her gaping mouth slamming suddenly shut. For a moment she just stared at him, utter disbelief on her face.

"Morgan, I…" Inigo swallowed audibly, taking an apprehensive step forward. "Before I say anything else, I just want to tell that I'm so sor-"

A slap echoed through the gathering, silencing all the murmuring voices that had been speaking all around them. Silence.

Slowly Inigo lifted a hand to his face, fingers brushing the spot where Morgan had struck him. He grimaced his expression paling. Across from him Morgan stood seething with anger, her shoulders rising and falling with each ragged breath, her tear-filled eyes narrowed to a glare.

"Morgan, I-"

"Shut up," Morgan snapped, jabbing an accusing finger towards Inigo. Her hand hovered there, shaking before without warning she ripped it away. Morgan spun away, stomping off towards the treeline.

"Morgan, what are you-" Marc started to call over her, taking a step to chase after his sister.

"I want to be alone!" Morgan shouted, her answer stopping her brother dead in his tracks. Then an instant later she was gone from sight, vanishing into the woods.

For a single, stunned instant, no one moved or said a word, silence hanging heavy over the gathering.

"Laslow, care to explain what that was about?" Xander asked, being the first voice to breach the stillness. The Nohrian prince crossed his arms as he turned to regard his retainer.

"I… Sorry, I can't r-really..." Inigo stammered, trailing off as he simply stared in the direction Morgan had gone. He blinked wildly, running a hand through his hair as his mouth worked frantically but without any sound coming forth. He turned, glancing between everyone around him, then back at the woods. "I-I'm sorry, I need to go deal with this. Please, understand, I don't… I'll explain everything, I promise. I just need to-"

Without warning, he sprinted off after Morgan, more shocked cries rising up as he too vanished after her.

Lucina took a step forward, looking as she was about to follow. Robin gripped her arm, stopping her, shaking his head sadly as the questioning look she gave him. "We can't interfere. This is something Morgan and he will need to figure out on their own."

Slowly Lucina nodded, accepting his explanation. Her arm slipped back down to her side as he released it. Yet despite no longer attempting to give chase, the worried expression now blanketing her features remained unabated.

Everyone else looked equally uncertain what to do. Marc looked torn between not wanting to get involved and his concern for his sister. Severa and Owain both looked pale, they're expressions almost guilty as if thinking that someone what had transpired as at least in part their fault. The other retainers and Nohr royals otherwise looked uncertain what to make of what had just transpired before them.

"Can someone care to explain to me what just happened?" Xander asked, turning to Robin now.

"He and my daughter were, are, in a relationship," Robin answered, motioning in the direction they'd gone. "They'd parted on poor terms, back when he and the others first came to this world. What you are seeing now the result of that."

Once I can only hope doesn't get any worse. The last thing we need right now is infighting. Or worse, one of them, certainly Inigo, winding up dead.

**. . . . .**

"Morgan, wait!" Inigo called out to her, redoubling his pace as he spotted her ahead of him.

Morgan's response was to quicken her own pace, fleeing even faster now. She vanished into a thick patch of undergrowth, leaving Inigo once again alone.

Dammit! Breaking into a full-on sprint, Inigo chased after her, barreling through the bushes she'd vanished through. An instant later he broke through the treeline, coming to a small patch of grass that ran alongside a small stream. Morgan was at the other end, about the runoff deeper into the woods by the time he'd closed the gap between them. "Please, Morgan. I just want to talk. If you just wait a moment, maybe I can-"

Morgan spun around, her narrowed eyes burning with anger. "Stop following me!" she demanded, stomping her foot down into the dirt as her gaze shot daggers at him. "There's nothing for us to talk about. None. Zero. Nada. There's so little for us to talk about, there are negative things to talk about. Negative infinity, even!" She waved her arms around her frantically as she finished, the gesture seemingly born out of frustration than any attempt to get her point across.

"Look, Morgan, just… please, listen to me for one moment," Inigo pleaded. He took a step forward, reaching out with a hand…

Only to be met with stinging pain as she swatted it away. He looked down at his hand, then up at Morgan, who now stood with arms crossed as she continued to glare. Inigo grimaced but continued speaking. "Morgan, I'm truly and completely sorry for what I did. Sorrier than for anything I've ever done before. I'm sorry that I-"

"That you what? Sorry that you left?" Morgan snapped, interrupting him. She laughed, the sound almost hysterical, adding "Or maybe it's sorry that I wasn't worth an explanation? Or sorry that you tossed me aside, just like I was one of your… your… flings!" "She flailed her arms around her as she finished, seemingly overcome with frustration now.

"Morgan, you know I'd never betray you like that. Remember what I told you when we first started dating? That you were the only girl I was interested in flirting with. I'm a man of my word, after all, and I'd never dream of-"

"Oh come off it! Do you really think any of us believe that act, philanderer!" She practically spat that final word. The way she emphasized that name, it wasn't the way she used to call him that. Before, it had always been in a teasing manner, just to mess with him. This time when she said it… it sounded like she really meant it.

For a moment Inigo stood there stunned, Morgan's words hitting him as surely as could a physical blow.

With no response seemingly forthcoming, Morgan started to turn away. "Yeah, I thought so," she muttered."

She only made it single step before Inigo stopped her, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her to look at him. "Please, just listen to me, Morgan. I assure you, I remained true to you. Nothing happened between me and any other woman, I swear it," he told her, trying to pour every bit of resolve and sincerity he had into those words. He had to make this right somehow. He had to.

Morgan pulled away roughly, her gaze shooting daggers at him "Even if that's true, it doesn't change the fact that you left, Inigo! Did you even stop to consider how I felt? I… I loved you, and you just… just… threw me aside. Like I didn't even matter. Didn't even tell me why…"

It was at that moment he realized that Morgan was crying. Tears streamed down her face, dripping from her chin to splash into the dirt. He could only recall three occasions where he'd seen the unshakably cheerful girl moved to tears: once when her father had vanished after defeating Grima, once on the day he'd returned…

… and the day the two of them had sat on the edge of that cliff as he'd comforted her after she'd learned the truth of her own forgotten past.

"Morgan, I didn't mean… Truly, I never wanted to-"

"Oh, sure. You never wanted this. That makes you so innocent, right?" Another hysterical laugh falling from Morgan's lips, this time the sound mixing with a sob "Gods, I don't know what's worse. That you never cared, or that you did care and decided to stomp all over my heart anyways."

"Morgan, I don't know what I can say… I… please, I just want to-"

"What? Pretend this never happened. Fat chance that'll ever happen," Morgan shot back. She paced back and forward, flailing her arms around as she began to rant. "You know what the best part is? All this time, all the months I spent waiting, I thought, 'you know, maybe he did have a really good reason for leaving'. That maybe you were off saving the world, is an awesome, cool hero or something. That you'd come back and tell me everything, and maybe, just maybe, that'd make it alright somehow."

Then she stopped, gazing at him with tear-filled eyes. Her lip trembled, and behind the pain in her gaze, a flicker of disgust could now be seen there. "But turns out, I was an idiot. Turns out that was all a lie, murderer."

Inigo felt the blood drain from his face at that word, his heart seizing with dread. "... What?" he whispered.

"You heard me, _Laslow_ ," Morgan told him, utter disdain seeping into her voice as uttered the name he'd taken in this world.

For a single moment, Inigo could only stare, too stunned to speak. "How did you…?" he managed, at last, Morgan once again interrupting the instant he began to trail off.

"Know? Funny story, Hinoka, and Sakura told me a whole lot about the Nohrian royal family and their retainers. Turns out you tend to learn a lot about the people who kidnapped their brother, turned him against them, then marched an army into their home and killed the rest of their family," Morgan answered. "And listening to this, I was like 'you know, this Laslow guy sounds a bit like a big, stupid, heartbreaking jerk I know.', but then I thought, 'Nah, that's silly Morgan. I bet it's a biiiiiiiig coincidence.'"

She paused, shaking her head as if in disbelief. "So imagine my surprise when I saw just who was in the company of that band of murdering, evil jerks."

"You can't say that! Not all of them are- You weren't here, you can't-" Inigo stopped himself from going any further, before his frustration could fully spill over. He rubbed his temples, willing himself to take a slow, steady breath to calm his nerves. "Morgan, it's…" he trailed off. Come to think of it, what was he supposed to say? In the end, her anger wasn't entirely misplaced. So what was he supposed to do? Lie and say that he _hadn't_ stood by and watched as Nohr marched on Hoshido? That he hadn't just sat idly as Iago and Hans had committed atrocities in King Garon's name?

At the end of the day, he was to blame for what happened. For the part he had played in it.

"I… what I did… what I was part of… I take full responsibility," Inigo managed at last. His gaze fell on the ground between them, not daring to look her in the eye.

Silence. Neither her nor Morgan moved. The swaying of the trees and the churning of the stream could now be held. No birds or animal could be heard, and that had been nearby having likely been scared away by their shouting.

Slowly Inigo raised his gaze, finding Morgan just staring back at him. Her expression had softened slightly. For a moment it looked like she was about to say something, seeming almost guilty as she half opened her mouth to speak. For an instant, her gaze seemed to become almost pleading, as if begging him to say something, anything that could somehow make things right.

Then she hesitated. She snapped her mouth closed again. As if by a conscious effort, her expression hardened once more. She crossed her arms, looking away from him. "Is that all?" She sounded almost tired now, her voice flat and almost empty. There was no fire in it.

"Morgan…" Inigo clenched his jaw tight, working up the courage. "I'm not proud of what I did. If I could take it all back, I would! But… there's more at stake then you know about. Even if it wasn't worth the harm we caused… what we did, we needed to…" he trailed off, shaking his head helplessly. "I'm sorry, I can't explain why right now. I want to, I truly, _truly_ do. Ask your parents and they'll say the same thing. I can't. I _can't_."

Morgan looked back at him. She blinked, her eyes glistening with tears again. And behind the fresh pain was now disappointment. "If you were really sorry, you'd actually tell me. But I guess I was right. I'm not even worth enough to you to even expect that much." With that Morgan turned and began to walk away. "Least now I can see how you fit in so well with Nohr," she called back You're really good at hurting people just like them, aren't you, Inigo?"

"Please, I'm… I'm trying to explain, just listen. It's just… some things… I can't tell you. I just _can't_ ," he pleaded, trying to emphasize that word. To do something, anything, to make her understand he didn't have a choice. He started after her, reaching out to her with a hand. "Please, Morgan, I'm trying to make things right. For leaving you, for the things I was part of here… I'm trying to make amends. Just please, I want to-"

"Why not go to Hinoka and Sakura first, see if they'll forgive what happened to their family," Morgan told him bitterly, not looking back. "I doubt it. How can anyone ever forgive you for siding with a monster like King Garon and played a part in killing so many innocent people?"

"Morgan, please, just hear me out. Just give me a chance to-" Inigo pleaded yet again.

Morgan stopped, turning on her heels to face him again. "Why? What part of any of this makes you think you deserve getting that chance?"

"Morgan..."

"For doing something so cruel and not even trying to stop it, why should anyone get a chance-" she continued to shout.

"In that case, why were you given a second chance?" Inigo shouted, the words spilling from his lips before he'd even had a chance to stop and consider them.

For an instant Morgan fell silent, her mouth falling open as shock played out across her features. At once Inigo realized he'd gone too far. It had just slipped out. He started to apologize, to tell her that he-

The next thing he knew he was flat on his ass, aching, stinging pain splitting his jaw. He tasted blood.

Morgan stood over him, her expression one of shock and hurt. One fist was raised, her knuckles red with blood. His blood, most likely. Despite her size and less experience at hand to hand combat, her punch had caught him entirely off guard, the blow knocking him completely off balance.

He brought a hand up to his lips, his fingers coming away red. Yep, it was definitely his blood. The blow had almost certainly left him with a split lip if the amount was anything to go by. Yet at that moment, the pain inflicted upon him was the last of his concerns.

"Morgan, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"How dare you..." She began to tremble, her tears flowing again. She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head violently. "After everything… I thought you understood me! Understood how much knowing what I did hurts! Knowing what I did but not even being able to remember any of it! Not knowing how many I killed. You had a choice. I didn't! So how dare you?! How dare you pretend we're the same?!"

"Morgan, I-I… I didn't think, it just slipped out. I-I swear I didn't mean…" Inigo began to stammer.

"To think I believed you ever really cared. What you told me on that cliff, you never meant any of it," Morgan accused, shaking her head again and again in disbelief. "It was all a lie. All of it. Everything you said to me… a lie…" She began to tremble more violently, a sob falling from her lips.

"Please, listen to me. I didn't mean to-" Inigo tried to stand, pushing a hand against the ground to begin and right himself, and then-

A scorching jet of flames seared the ground next to him, the fires licking inches away from his hand. Morgan stood with her hand outstretched, smoke curling around her palm and fingers. "Stay away from me! Just stay away!" She screamed, absolute and complete fury taking hold of her face. Then she spun away, and without another word or even a backward glance stormed off, leaving him alone to himself once more.

For a long while, Inigo didn't move, too overcome to even think or process what had happened. Then he felt his shoulders begin to tremble, a little at first, then more violently. He brought his hands to his face, feeling tears staining his face. They ran freely down his cheeks, mixing with the blood flowing from his split lip.

A sob choked in his throat. He doubled other, burying his face in his hands. More sobs followed, his shoulders shaking in time with each one.

He didn't know what hurt worse. The sting of Morgan's words and her disgust towards him and his action? Or the guilt at realizing how much he'd hurt her.

Or perhaps, worse of all, the knowledge that he deserved all of it.

 

* * *

 **Character Spotlight:** Hinoka

 **Class:** Falcon Knight

 **Secondary Classes:** Spear Fighter, Shrine Maiden (A+ Sakura)

 **Skills:** Lancefaire, Rend Heaven, Air Superiority, Seal Speed, Darting Blow

 **Personal Skill:** Rallying Cry - Allies within a 2 tile radius deal +2 damage.

 **Equipment** : Hinoka's Spear, Swordcatcher, Sun Festal

 **Status:** Alive


	29. Unforeseen Turns

A choked sob fell from Morgan's throat.

She wrapped her arms tighter around herself, cradling herself as she rocked back and forth. She tried her best not to tremble, to keep from crying so openly. Tears continued to stream down her face and she didn't want to go any further than that. She didn't want anyone to hear her. She didn't want anyone to see her like this.

She was a tactician. It was her job to provide guidance even in the direst of circumstances. People needed to be able to look at her and know she was always in control. To know she always had a plan always had the answer, and always knew what to do. Just as father always did. How then could anyone trust her judgment were they to see her now? Driven so low by nothing more than a broken heart.

 _You don't care, Morgan. You don't care at all. Good riddance. You deserved better, dammit. Good riddance, dammit!_ She told herself, again and again, repeating it like a chant as if by enough repetition the words would somehow become true. _You don't need him. He's a jerk. A stupid, heartbreaking jerkface. You don't need him. You don't care!"_  
  
She had to believe that. She had to.

Why then? If that was true, then why was she still crying? Why did it still hurt?

A shudder ran through Morgan's shoulders. She doubled forward, tucking her knees into her chest and burying her face into her hands as more sobs began to fall from her lips. She was glad she was all alone. At least no one was around to hear her.

After leaving Inigo far behind, Morgan had kept running for some time. Half-blind from tears and rage, she hadn't paid attention to where she was going. Not that it had mattered. She'd simply ran, wandering aimlessly until at last exhaustion forced her to stop.

With no strength left to continue on, she'd found a quiet, isolated spot beneath a small outcropping of rock that would provide some shelter and prying eyes. It was there that she had sat huddled as she was now, trying in vain not to lose what little composure she had left.

Eventually, the sobs faded once more, her throat hoarse and cracked as she finished. She sniffled, a single hiccup sounding through.

_Jerk. Heartbreaker. Murderer. How dare he pretend we're the same. I didn't have a choice. He did. I was a child when I… when… This is different! He knew better! He could have done something!_

_But how do you know? You don't even remember,_ came her own counter-argument. It was far less sarcastic than she'd expected it would be. Guess she was long past jokes right now, even in her head.

 _Marc knows! He told me!_ _Grima would have killed us both if I hadn't._ Morgan shot back at herself angrily. Yes, she told herself, repeating the words again. _What happened to me was different. I'm not a murderer. I didn't have a choice._

I didn't do anything wrong...

For how long she sat there, she did not know. Hours, at least, for the sky slowly began to darken as she sat there. She did not know if it was from rain or from the sun beginning to set, it mattered little either way.

"Are you okay?" a worried voice asked, speaking suddenly without any warning.

Morgan snapped her head upright, frantically searching for the source of the voice even as her hand went for her sword. She couldn't see anyone around her! Where had it-

"Up here," the voice repeated. This time there was a small, stifled giggle behind the concerned tone.

Raising her gaze upward, Morgan found herself face to face with the owner of the voice. Like, literally face to face, for the upside-down face looking back at her was mere inches away. Morgan yelped in surprise, throwing herself back against the outcropping

"Sorry." The young girl peeking out over the top of the outcropping brought a hand to cover her mouth, hiding another small giggle. "Didn't mean to scare you. You just looked upset…" The girl trailed off, her expression growing worried again, even reaching to her large, bright gold eyes.

Morgan blinked, for what felt like the first time in her life completely at a loss for words. "Who…?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kana. Nice to- Woah!" The girl scooted out further over the edge, sticking out a hand for Morgan to shake, only to immediately lose her balance. She slipped, tumbling head first and landing in the grass with a dull _thump_.

"Are you alright?" Morgan asked, scrambling forward to help the girl up.

"Ow." the girl answered, managing to right herself. She squeezed her wide, golden eyes shut as he rubbed her head with both hands. "Guess I should have been more careful. Papa's always telling me to be careful. Don't know why though. He's never careful either," the girl said, giving her forehead a few more rubs before straightening and facing Morgan fully now. "Where was I? Oh, I remember. My name's Kana. Are you alright?"

"I'm…" Morgan trailed off, stopping herself before she could answer truthfully. "I'm fine," Morgan said. She returned to her earlier position, this time resting her chin on her knees and wrapping her arm around her legs. "Are you from around here, or-"

"Nope! I'm traveling with papa and his friends, but you already met them," Kana answered. "You're Morgan, right? Your brother told me about you. He said you're always smiling and excited about everything. But you don't look like you are. That's why I thought something was wrong?"

"You're… with _them_?" Morgan asked, blinking at the surprise. "How did you find me?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I heard you! I have really good hearing. Guess it's because I'm part dragon," Kana answered, grinning and tugging on her pointed ears for effect. "You were breathing weird like you'd been crying recently. You're not that far from where we moved out camp too. It's just over there." She pointed back over her shoulder, away from the stream.

 _What?_ Morgan blinked again.

How…?

 _I must have gotten turned at some point. Wandered back towards the others without even noticing,_ Morgan realized, her frown deepening. She'd been careless. She should have paid more attention. She should-

Morgan shook her head, pushing the thought aside, It didn't matter in the end. She had more pressing things to worry about.

"You're part dragon?" Morgan asked, the gears turning in her head.

"Yep! Just like papa! With wings, and claws, and scales, and everything too! Rwwwarrr!" Kana exclaimed, curling her fingers and clawing at the air to punctuate her roar.

 _Her father must be Corrin then,_ Morgan thought to herself, putting to pieces into place. Unless the Nohrians had another dragon neither Hinoka nor Sakura had known about, that was the only explanation.

Morgan stiffened, suspicion welling up within her at once. Seated before her, was the daughter of the man who'd brought death and destruction upon the home of her new friends. Hoshido was in ruins, ravaged by the war this girl's father had sparked. A part of her wanted to get angry, to demand that this girl leave. Yet…

Kana seemed so… _normal_.

Not like she'd expected Nohrians to be. She certainly wasn't like the monsters she'd heard the people of Hoshido speak of. She seemed like just another little girl. A young girl who could turn into a dragon, sure, but a young girl nonetheless.

"I'll take your word for it," Morgan answered at last, letting the pent tension flow from her body. She tried a smile, though the gesture felt forced, and added. "You know, don't want you to accidentally step up me with your huge dragon feet or anything."

"Oh! Right. That wouldn't be good!" Kana nodded in agreement. If she'd had Morgan's forced smile, there was no sign. In fact, the girl's exuberance seemed to be almost infectious, sparking a small bit of warmth to return to Morgan's chest. Before she'd even realize it, a genuine smile had started to tug a bit at Morgan's lips, if only a little bit. In a way, the girl reminded her a bit of herself.

Was there really any harm talking to her? It would be unfair to blame Kana for choices the girl's father had made.

Besides, perhaps she could get valuable intel by talking to her. _Father had said he wanted my help getting both sides to work together. At least for now, at any rate. If so, finding out everything I can about Nohr is a top priority._

 _Even if it means having to work with that heartbreaking jerk too,_ Morgan added bitterly. She supposed she'd just have to find a way to come to terms with that. Somehow.

"How old are you exactly?"

"I'm eleven, but I'll be twelve next month," Kana answered, smiling proudly at her answer.

 _Only a couple of years younger than I was when I first went to the past. She looks so much younger than that, but I guess that's not surprising given her heritage._ "And they let you fight?" Morgan asked.

Kana shook her head. "Not usually. Papa usually kept me away from the fighting. I think he was too afraid I'd get hurt, even though I know I could help. As a dragon, I mean."

"Do you have any other family? Or is it just him?" Morgan asked.

"Nope. There's also my brother. His name is Shigure. He can turn into a dragon too, but he doesn't like to do it as much. I don't understand why though, I love it!" Kana answered, beaming. Then she stopped, her smile fading. "There was also mama, but she died in the war."

"Oh," Morgan said, feeling a pang of guilt at having brought it up. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

The forwardness of her own answer surprised her. She would have pegged herself to be more reluctant. More spiteful.

"It's okay. I was really sad, but things have been getting better now. Even if I miss mama, I still have papa and my brother and everyone else," Kana said, sniffling slightly as she rubbed her nose, looking as if she'd been about to cry for a moment before regaining her composure. "Papa was really sad for a long time. I think he still is, too, but he's been getting better. I think your papa and mama helped him a lot. They talked with him a bunch and since then he's been a lot less sad. They've really helped him so much."

 _Did they now?_ Morgan furrowed her brow, considering this carefully. _Father and Mother had both said they knew all about what Nohr did… But why? Why would they still help him even if they knew?!  
_  
 _How were they able to overlook what happened so easily? Or had it been forgiveness? Maybe they just wanted to give him and everyone else a chance._

A chance to be better and learn from their mistakes.

_Forgiveness… Maybe I should…_

_No._ She couldn't even finish that thought. A sharp pang reverberated through Morgan's chest, some of the pain she'd felt returning the instant she thought Inigo. No. She couldn't forgive him. She wouldn't. Not after everything.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kana asked, again looking at Morgan with concern. "You were staring at something and looked sad."

"Not exactly. But, I can manage," Morgan told her. She took a deep breath, steeling her resolve. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, drying the last of her tears. "After all, an awesome, cool tactician like me isn't about to mope around forever. Just, need to vent a little."

"Wow, you're a tactician just like your papa?" Kana asked, eyes widening as she hopped up to her feet excitedly. "You must want to be just like him, just like I do with my papa!" Without warning the girl seized hold of Morgan's arm and with a strength that betrayed her small frame, pulled Morgan to her feet. "Do you think you can teach me! Even though papa's not exactly the only tactician, he's still really good at leading people, so I bet if you teach me what you know it will help make me good at leading too!"

"I…" Morgan paused, uncertain of how to answer. Then she smiled, nodding her head sharply as she pushed the last bits of doubt out of her mind. She could, at least for the present, ignore the lingering ache in her heart, especially with a new task to occupy her. "I'll do it! Together, we will make you the best tactician this world had seen, Maybe even better, thanks to having a master as cool and awesome as me at your side!"

"Yay!" Kana exclaimed, bouncing up and down on her toes "What's our first lesson?"

"What first? Well, my young pupil, what better place to start than my specialty," Morgan answered, grinning from ear to ear. "Tell me… what do you know about pitfall traps?"

_Oooh, maybe I'll get lucky and Inigo will be the first one to fall in. Certainly would serve the heartbreaking jerkface right. Huh, wonder why I didn't think of that before._

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't smack her right this instant?!"

"Because it would make things worse?" Owain offered, his tone uncharacteristically calm, a fact which only served to further fuel Severa's anger.

 _How dare you be so… so… calm! You see her treat our friend like that and you're calm!_ Her breath hissed between clenched teeth, rising and falling in increasing intensity. Her hands worked open and closed, her body tensing as she fought the urge to hit something.

Severa was furious. To say that alone would have been an understatement. Not that she had been at first. Oh, she'd been angry when Morgan had slapped Inigo mid apology before storming off. But a part of her had thought 'okay, so that's justifiable I guess', so she'd been willing to let to slide. No, it was when Inigo had returned, sporting a bloodied lip and had refused to speak to anyone about what had happened that Severa had completely lost her temper.

As annoying as Inigo could be, and as much as she liked to give him a hard time, he was still her friend. He was their _friend_. Through nearly three years spent in this world, he, herself, and Owain had stuck together through all of it. They'd come to trust each other, more than they had ever before in their own world.

The way she saw her, though she was loath to admit it, Inigo hadn't done anything wrong. Given the circumstances, he'd fully intended not to betray Morgan. Gods, it was because of Morgan that from the very start he'd insisted on returning to that timeline instead of their original one after all this was over. He deserved better than to be treated like garbage. To have his apology thrown back in his face after all of that?!

 _You know what? No! I'm not going to stand for that! I'm giving her a piece of my mind, and gods help me that I don't-_  
  
Severa managed to make it only a single step before Owain grabbed her by both arms, trying to hold her in place. She struggled, trying to push her way forward and in doing so force her husband to strain her keep her from moving. She strained, managed to take a single step, then another, dragging Owain along with her inch by inch even as he dug in his heels.

"No, Severa. Please. Stop. Stop! This isn't going to fix anything! Severa. Please!" Owain exclaimed, repeating these and similar statements with increasing urgency.

"Why. Should. I," Severa hissed back, managing to force another step forward. "She. Deserves. To. Be-"

A group of soldiers walked past going the opposite direction. They paused for a moment, uncertainly watching the scene unfold for a brief moment before hastily picking up their pace and continuing past lest they get involved.

"No, Severa. Be reasonable. Don't make me be the adult here. Me, Owain Dark the voice of sanity and reason? Who would believe that? Come on, help me out here Severa."

"No! I've made up my mind and there's not a damn thing you can do to change it!" Severa shouted back. With a bellow and a final burst of strength, she surged forward, managed to free one of her arm's from her husband's grip.

"Fine! Know well that forced my hand at this! STREAM LINE-BREAKER BARRAGE!"

Without warning Owain wrapped an arm around her, throwing his full weight into her. The world spun as the two of them toppled over to one side, tumbling into a ditch that lay alongside the path the two had been taking. There was a sound somewhere between a splat and crunch as they landed in a pile of dead leaves and mud that had pooled in the ditch.

For a moment the camp quieted as everyone who'd been within earshot stopped what they'd been doing and looked in the direction of the commotion. It was only after seeing who had been its cause that they promptly resumed doing whatever they'd been doing before and pretended, some more convincingly than others, that they hadn't noticed anything amiss.

"Now look what you did!" Severa shouted angrily, struggling to untangle herself from her husband. "Now I'm soaking wet, and covered in mud, and I've got leaves stuck in my hair, and you are the worst!" She shoved him roughly as she began to rise, causing Owain to topple back into the mud.

"Yeah. Well… Yeah!" Owain countered lamely, extracting himself with a loud suction sound as he pulled himself free. "It was the only thing I could think of."

"Well congradu-freaken-lations, you bought Morgan an hour or two before I slap her. I hope you're proud of yourself. Come on, you're going to prepare a bath for me. And get this mud out of my clothes," Severa told him. She grabbed him by the collar of his robes, dragging him along with her as she stomped back towards their tent. "I still can't believe you're so calm about all this! How come you aren't angry?! He's your friend too! How come you aren't upset she treated Inigo like that?!"

"Severa, I am upset. Furious even."

Severa came to a stop. She let go of him before turning to face him. "Then why…?"

"Because someone needs to keep a clear head right now. Since it's not you, it fell to me," Owain answered, keeping his voice level. "Think about it. You slap Morgan and chew her out. Then what? How does that fix anything?"

"That's easy. I make her realize how awful she's being and force her to apologize to Inigo!"

" _Or_ ," Owain emphasized before making his counter, "You make her more upset, and now she is just as angry at the two of us."

Pulling himself free from his wife's grip, Owain tried to push some of the mud away from himself before continuing. "Remember what Robin told us? After he'd explained everything to Lord Xander and everyone else had gone? Morgan arrived in Hoshido first, heard their side of the story. Justified or not, she sees Nohr, and by extension us, as the villains. Why then would she listen to us now?"

"That's not… Well, then I'll just… I… Well.. shut up!" Severa shited, stomping a foot. "Quit making so much sense! You don't get to make sense! That's my job!"

"So, I'm right then? Ha! Never did I see the day where I would best Severa of the glib tongue in a battle of barbs and wits," Owain proclaimed triumphantly.

Severa glared at him, immediately deflating the bravado and causing her husband to shrink back. "You know, I liked you better when you were just the endearing moron. I don't think I like this new Mr. Smarty-pants Owain."

"Well, be glad this is not going to be a regular thing," Owain replied. "I know it will be hard, but right now we should give both Morgan and Inigo some space. Once things have cooled down a bit, then we can go give berate Morgan for her foolishness? How does that sound?"

"I…" Severa gritted her teeth, forcing herself to take a slow steady breath, followed by several more, before answering. "Fine," she said, her words laden with a heavy sigh. "We'll do this your way."

"Excellent, now we can-"

"Not so fast there. You're still going to make me a bath and wash this mud out of my clothes. Did you really think I'd let you off the hook easy?"

"Yes dear," Owain wisely agreed without further debate.

"Good, that's what I thought you'd say."

Corrin picked up a piece of bark that had broken off of the stump he sat against, idly turning it over in his hands before tossing it into the grass some distance away.

 _What am I even doing?_  
  
He lifted a hand, moving towards the chest piece of his armor. He got as far as to reach his hand inside, groping for where Azura's amulet lay within an interior pocket, only to realize what he was doing at the last moment and withdraw his hand.

No. He promised he wouldn't dwell on the past anymore. Promised he wouldn't dwell on her.

 _Oh, but you are dwelling on it, aren't you? Another promise you couldn't keep, eh?_  
  
Corrin didn't respond, unable to even muster up the effort to silence the thought.

 _What am I supposed to do?_ He wondered, shaking his head slowly. How was he supposed to work with Hinoka and Sakura again when his very presence would only serve as a painful reminder. A reminder of both the pain he caused them and a reminder of his own failings.

He didn't want to put them through that. He didn't want to put _himself_ through that.

Yet what was he was supposed to do? Mope around and do nothing like he was doing now? He had to do something, right? That's why Yato chose him, wasn't it? What the prophecy of Azura's song foretold?

He had a duty to uphold, but even so…

He was stuck. Trapped between his own fear and the responsibility yet laid upon him.

"Hey."

Corrin lifted his head, turning his head in the direction of the voice. He was surprised to find Marc standing off just to one side. The young swordsman's hood was up, but his mask was off.

He wondered how he hadn't heard his approach. Given his exceptional senses granted by his heritage, only those truly gifted in the art of stealth could approach entirely undetected. Either he'd greatly underestimated Marc's ability…

… or as was far more likely, he'd been so distracted by his own thoughts that he'd failed to register the sound of the younger boy's approach.

"Yes?" Corrin asked. His voice croaked as he spoke, his throat feeling painfully dry. How long had he been sitting out here? "Do you need something?"

"Yes, well, no actually. Not exactly," Marc answered. "I just saw you sitting alone over here, and given how you ran off in a hurry before, so I figured you may need someone to talk to."

Corrin nodded slowly. It made sense, he supposed. He hadn't exactly wandered off far. The spot was only at the edge of the camp. Heck, he'd already told several others who'd come by to ask that he'd taken on guard duty. Figured it would be a good excuse as any while also at least giving him something of value to contribute.

But really it was so he could be alone. He really didn't feel like talking right now, especially if he was about to be lectured to. "I thought you'd be worried about your sister. Seems like she should be your priority. Least compared to me," Corrin retorted, barely able to keep the harsh edge from his voice. He sighed, shaking his head. "Why bother with me, then?

Marc regarded Corrin with a confused look, one that took him a moment to decipher. _Oh, that's right. It must seem odd that I know, having left before that happened._ "Jakob stopped by a bit ago, filled me in. Seems to have gotten the idea in his head that it's part of his job description to keep me informed on everything I miss when I'm… well… doing this." He motioned vaguely around him before letting himself slump unceremoniously back against the stump.

This answer seemed to satisfy Marc, who nodded. Taking a few steps over, Marc perched himself onto a smooth flat jut of rock that lay vaguely across from where Corrin sat. He shifted around for a bit, taking his time to get comfortable before answering. At last settled, Marc tugged back his hood, letting it fall over his shoulders, before continuing.

"So, to answer your question, the first part is simple. I know my sister well enough that I'm not sure I'd do anything but make things worse right now. As for the second... well, I may know a thing or ten about doing things I regret."

Corrin stiffened, his gaze fixed firmly on Marc now. Did he already know everything? Of course, both of Marc's parents could have told him, but until now there had been no sign that either of them had gone about revealing to their son the darker truths of the events they were now embroiled.

 _And what did he mean about knowing how I felt?_ Corrin wondered. Indeed, for the more he thought about it, the more he realized he knew so little about the either of the twins past. He knew of Lucina's future, she'd told him much about it after all. But she'd never spoken of the future her and Robin's children had hailed. _Did something happened in that world Marc was responsible for? Or was it something after traveling to that world's past?_  
  
Marc must have guessed the line of thinking Corrin was going down, for he shook his head as explained, "I don't know the full details. But from what little mother and father have told me combined with the way you and your sisters interacted earlier… well, I can tell when someone is guilty of something terrible in their past as well as when someone else has conflicting feeling about that same thing." Marc paused, then added, "Plus Morgan said a lot of it outright. Seems like Hinoka and Sakura told her their side of the story. So, that too."

"I see," Corrin stated flatly. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his breathing steady. Then he opened his eyes again, keeping his voice empty as he asked. "So, anything else then? If you know… then how does this help me now?"

"I, well…I, um..." Marc trailed off, rubbing the back of his head and giving a small, nervous laugh. "Man, I'm really bad at this sort of thing, huh? Came here with this all planned out in my head and I can't get it out right." Dragging his hand through his hair and down over his face, Marc hopped up to his feet. "What I'm trying to say is… when you do something horrible, you feel like it can never be made right. That there is no way to ever make up for all the bad you did. That's how I felt for a long time, and I think that's how you feel too."

Corrin opened his mouth to answer, then immediately shut it again. What could he even say?

Marc must have read this as confirmation, for after only a moment's pause he continued on. "Look, Corrin… while I don't know the full story, I do know that you giving up now only makes sure you never make amends. All giving up does fulfill your own fears."

"I…" Corrin shook his head. "But what if there's nothing I can do? After everything I did, I can't see how I could ever be forgiven, least of all by them. I'd only make things worse."

"Even if that is so, you owe it to yourself to try," Marc answered. "Because giving up and accepting blame, that's easy. To accept that blame and try to set things right even if you never really can make up for all the bad you've done? I know just how hard that is."

Corrin looked away, saying nothing.

After a long while and with no response forthcoming, Marc hopped up to his feet, moving to leave. "I'll leave you to it then. But please, consider what I said. Because even if you can't ever make things right, you can always make things better. Sometimes good enough has to be the best we can hope for."

And with that final word of advice, Marc departed, heading back towards the camp and leaving Corrin alone to mull on what he'd been told.

To make things better…

Maybe just moving forward wasn't enough. Perhaps he really did need to do more than just accept the blame for what happened.

_Maybe even now I'm still trying to take the easy way out.  
_

**_. . . . ._ **

"So, did your strategy meeting with Lord Xander go well?" Lucina asked as Robin entered their shared tent. She glanced up at him, setting aside the piece of armor she'd been mending. Several pieces of both of their gear had been damaged in the battle, and from the sorted piles next to her, it looked like she'd passed the time while he was away with basic field repairs.

"Let's just say 'good' would not be the word I'd use to describe it," Robin replied. Groaning as he threw himself face first into their cot, the wooden frame creaking as he bounded slightly before settling there. Reaching up he grabbed hold of his hood, and dragged it over his face.

"That poorly? Is there anything I can do to assist?" Lucina asked.

"No, it's nothing that… it seems things just got a whole lot more complicated," Robin answered. With another groan, he rolled over and forced himself to sit upright. He blinked several times, rubbing his temples before continuing. "Lord Xander filled me in on what he and Lady Hinoka discussed. Apparently, she was pretty adamant that we remain outside of Hoshido lands."

"She did? But does that not defeat much of our purpose from coming this way?" Lucina asked.

"Yeah. It does. I'd have thought they'd welcome our aid, despite how fresh the wounds left by their war with Nohr may be. After all, we know they've been struggling to hold back the Invisible Soldiers just as Nohr was. But turns out the political situation is far less stable than we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"From what I can gather second hand, Hoshido's ruling class consists of several powerful lords who hold dominion over a portion of the kingdom and possess their own standing army. In theory, these lords answer to the royal family, but in practice, it seems they often act on their own accord," Robin explained. "In the past, the ruler was strong enough to keep them in check, but from what Xander told me, that has apparently changed with the deaths of the queen, two of her heirs, and the loss of most of the forces that served directly under the royal family."

"Are you suggesting that some of these lords are attempting to take control of Hoshido?" Lucina asked, eyes widening.

Robin shook his head. "No. Not yet at least. But apparently, things are tense right now. In theory, Lady Hinoka is in control, but the balance of power has shifted to the lords. Their standing armies are the closest things to a unified military they possess and many seem to be questioning why they should follow a royal lineage that led Hoshido to defeat and near ruin. That's why Hinoka is out here: there seems to have been a real fear that that had she and Sakura stayed in the capital there would be an attempt on their lives."

"And it's because of this instability we cannot go to the capital, is it not? Lady Hinoka fears that our presence would only serve to ignite outright revolt among the regional lords?" Lucina asked.

Robin nodded in affirmation. "As sure as throwing a torch onto a mound of kindling. Both Xander and Leo agreed with her assessment if a bit reluctantly. So it doesn't seem like we have much a choice."

"What is our plan then. If we can't go to Hoshido, then we must surely turn our search elsewhere?"

"For now we're sticking to our current plan and make for Izumo. Hinoka and Sakura have agreed to follow us at least that far. Last I heard the two of them have gone to collect their retainers and meet us tomorrow as we set out. After that…" Robin trailed off, sighing wearily. "Well, that's my job to figure out. Maybe Corrin knows somewhere else we can…"

He shook his head, pushing that line of thinking aside for now. He could ponder that at a later time. He was simply too exhausted to think. He needed rest before he could throw himself fully into the task at hand.

"I see…" Lucina said, falling silent as well. For several moments she sat there, her expression pensive. Then she lifted her head, saying, "Inigo came back while you were gone. He was bleeding, split lip I think. He wouldn't speak to me when I asked, but I suspect that Morgan was the one responsible for the injury."

Robin blinked in surprise. Had it really gone that badly? He'd known how upset Morgan was of course, and she had slapped him before charging off. But to strike him enough to cause real harm?

 _I should have realized it was worse than we thought. To think Morgan was holding that kind of anger and resentment… if I'd known I would have…_ Robin frowned. Honestly, he didn't know what he would have done. At the very least he'd have tried to head off the confrontation before he happened. Talk to Morgan first, at least prevent things from spiraling out of hand.

"Gods, what should we do about this?" Robin muttered, rubbing his temples yet again.

"I do not know. I had hoped that you'd have answers in that regard, Robin," Lucina answered. "As ashamed as I am to admit it, I fear I am not suited for such a task. I lack the experience as a mother to know what is right." She averted her gaze, her expression saddening.

"It's not like I'm any better in that regard," Robin countered, a nervous chuckle falling at his finished. "Look at us. Practically new parents with two infants back home and having to deal with raising two nearly fully grown kids. Sometimes I fear we're still completely out of our depth."

"Perhaps. But still, we should do something, but what I do not know…" Lucina said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well…" Robin paused, considering the matter carefully before continuing. "At the very least I think it would be wrong to do anything now. I fear confronting her so soon will only make things worse. Tomorrow, I think, we should speak with her. I'll go first, and if that fails you can try talking to her next."

Lucina nodded. "I understand. I will do my utmost, for what good may come of it."

"That's the best we can hope for," Robin assured her. Getting up from the cot, Robin moved over and sat down next to Lucina. Reaching out he took hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She squeezed his hand back.  
 _  
I just hope Morgan will be okay. After everything that happened between them… I'd really hoped things would work out. Morgan deserves something good in her life. For all his flaws… Inigo did make her happy before._

I just hope she didn't throw all that away for nothing.

I just hope there's something we can do to help.

 

* * *

 **Character Spotlight:** Sakura

 **Class:** Priestess

 **Secondary Classes:** Sky Knight, Samurai (A* Hana)

 **Skills:** Renewal, Countermagic, Warding Blow, Vantage, Amaterasu

 **Personal Skill:** Quiet Strength - All allies within a 2 tile radius receive 2 less damage from attacks

 **Equipment:** Spellbane Yumi, Sun Festal, Great Festal, Rescue, Silence.

 **Status:** Alive


	30. Voice of the Gods

"So this is Izumo. It's so serene here, as if the war never touched this place," Robin said, gazing up at the temple palace rising up over the small city.

Corrin shook his head. "No, not untouched. The war did reach even here I'm afraid," he explained. "Still, it is called the kingdom of the gods for a reason. Perhaps here at least, some power still offers some protection."

"I see. Still, it says something that this kingdom managed to remain neutral this long," Robin noted.

Corrin shrugged, offering no other response as they continued onward through the city streets.

After meeting up with Hinoka, Sakura, and their retainers, the journey to Izumo's capital had commenced as plan. Fortune seemed to favor them for once, managing to reach their destination without incident.

It was at this point that they formalized their plans. A handful of them would head into the city for the temple palace and seek Izana's council, while the rest of the army would instead go about getting fresh supplies in the city, with Leo being assigned to managing the later task.

As the climbed the steps to the temple-palace, Corrin was bombarded by memories of the last time he was here. He remembered the fight with Zola to rescue the Hoshido royal family. He recalled the meal he'd shared with his entire family from both Nohr and Hoshido alike, for what had been the first and only time they'd been together like that. They'd bickered and fought the entire time, but even so… he'd felt happy then.

His last truly happy memory, before everything went wrong.

"Papa, are you okay?"

Corrin blinked, turning to his daughter. She looked up at him worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about things," he lied, trying his best to smile. This did not seem to fully convince Kana, but she nodded all the same, and didn't press the matter further.

"So what can you tell us about this archduke? Do you believe he can truly help provide some of the answers we seek?" Lucina asked, speaking up.

"By reputation at least. Last time we were here we did not see his powers of prophecy first hand," Xander answered. "Though we did meet him briefly during the time we spent resupplying here."

Corrin noticed Hinoka's eyes narrow at this, though she said nothing. Not that Corrin could blame her anger, considering that very stop had been during the Nohrian army's march on her own homeland

"What is he like?" Robin asked.

"Izana is… odd," Xander explained.

"Odd?" Lucina asked.

"Colorful," Corrin clarified, choosing the most polite description he could think of.. "You'll see when you meet him."

Climbing the rest of the stairs, they soon reached the entrance to the palace. Ringed with colossal ancient trees, the structure almost appeared to sit within their branches, rising up high over the city to touch the clouds.

As they came to the entryway, an attendant wearing green robes approached them. "Greetings Lord Xander and Lord Corrin of Nohr, and you as well Princess Hinoka and Princess Sakura of Hoshido. Archduke Izana gives his full welcome even on such short notice. Though perhaps long notice too. It's often impossible to tell what knowledge the gods have seen fit to bestow upon my lord."

"Was Izana expecting us?" Hinoka asked.

"Indeed. Since this morning. In fact, the Archduke told me a few hours ago that he was to grant you audience the moment you arrived in these fair lands," the servant told them. "He would like me to inform you that refreshments have been prepared in the banquet hall which you can partake in. Meanwhile those who will be taking audience can follow me."

Xander nodded, then turned to the others. "I feel it would be best to keep our number small. Two each from Nohr and Hoshido, plus two of our foreign friends. That seem fair to you?" he asked, aiming the question as Hinoka.

Hinoka considered this for a moment then nodded. "Alright. Sakura, you're with me. Everyone else can join the others and keep an eye on things," she told her and her sister's retainers.

Corrin stepped forward next to Xander, having already planned to take part in this meeting. As did Robin and Lucina, who'd both agreed to act as mediators between the representatives of both nations.

"Aww, but I wanted to go," Morgan complained, crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks angrily.

"Really? I'd have thought you'd be more enticed by the prospect of free food," Robin asked.

Morgan immediately stopped pouting, her expression almost entire blank as she seemed to consider this for a moment. "Well… I do love me some free food… fine, you win this round, father! But don't forget for a moment that I'm very displeased at being left out! Very very very displeased indeed!" She pointed at the sky, shouting the last words even as she walked backward away from them, managing somehow to keep pace with the others heading for the banquet hall.

"Don't worry, we couldn't possibly-" Robin started to say.

"Very displeased!" Morgan shouted yet again, this time from further off.

For a moment Robin just started after her. Then the tactician sighed wearily. "Her mood has certainly improved, hasn't it. Coping or just denial, I wonder," he muttered, seemingly to himself rather than at anyone else in particular.

"Is she always this excitable?" Xander asked.

"Yes," both Robin and Lucina said in unison.

""Oh, my condolences," Xander said, looking genuinely sorry for the two.

With the matter now settled, the attendant led the remaining six deeper into the temple palace, and towards the very same inner sanctum where the Archduke was waiting for them. Reaching the entryway, the attendant pulled the sliding doors open, motioning for them to step inside

The room was an absolute mess, with overturned furniture and cushions scattered everywhere among what looked like torn paper streamers, firework crackers, and multi colored confetti. Standing among the carnage of what could only be the aftermath of recent festivities stood Izana. The Archduke was clad in formal robes befit of his station, as well as big, fluffy slippers that were entirely out of place with the rest of his attire.

"Welcome, welcome. Sorry for how much of a mess things are. Still haven't managed to clean up from last night's dance party. I would have made sure we got on that, but the gods only told me you were coming this morning. Really shoddy timing, but who am I to judge," Izana said, smiling broadly as he outstretched a hand for him.

"It's nice to see you again... Lord Izana? Or just Archduke maybe? I think that's right, never did exactly find out what the proper title to use was and-"

"Oh, wait, hold on a moment, That's right. I didn't even introduce myself again, did I? I knew I was forgetting something," Izana interrupted before Corrin could finish. "I'm Archduke Izana! Keeper of prophecies, descendant of gods, and a bunch of other titles that are barely remembered half the time. Don't forget voted best hair in Izumo five years running! I'm so happy to have some visitors from both Hoshido and Nohr. It's been so long since that last happened."

"That was only a few months ago. Also we've already met," Corrin said.

"Yes, yes, I know, I know. But you have new guests with you I am pretty sure I haven't met. Or at least, I hope I haven't. Otherwise oh boy, I must have really spaced out and completely forgotten," Izana said, grinning.

"Archduke, I am happy to see you are doing well after the trying circumstances of our last meeting," Xander greeted, bowing his head respectfully.

"Really? Was I supposed to be in worse health? That doesn't sound like me at all," Izana asked.

"He means when you were captured and impersonated by Zola," Corrin corrected.

Recognition flashed in the archduke's eyes. "Oh, yeah. That was not a fun day. First this, like, huge explosion went off outside and when I went to see what was going on a bunch of Nohrian soldiers appeared and captured me. I got thrown in my own jail cell what with that Zola fellow impersonated me. Used my face to trick and capture the entire Hoshido royal family, could you believe that?"

"Yes, we were there," Hinoka said, looking impatient.

"Were you?" Izana asked, arching an eyebrow. "Oh, that's right, you were. I'd almost forgotten. Sorry, it's hard to keep track of these things. Sometimes I'm busy running my kingdom, sometimes I got so many visions and messages running around in my head I forget where I even am, and other times I'm getting my hair done. As the winner of best hair six year running. Not to brag."

"You just said five years a moment ago," Robin noted.

"Robin, is that really your most important question right now?" Lucina asked, turning to her husband incredulously.

"No, not really. But it was going to bother me so I figured I might as well ask," Robin sighed, shaking his head.

Thankfully Izana, even if he heard this conversation unfolding before him, paid it no mind, instead continuing on as if nothing had even happened. "At any rate, I still owe you all for saving my bacon back then, don't I? So then, who wants their fortunes read? I can do specific subjects too, anything you want so long as the gods answer me. But they usually do, I am their favorite descendant afterall."

"So you'll really help us, just like that?" Corrin asked, surprised by this turn.

"Why wouldn't I? Didn't I just say I owed you? Are you sure you even want my help?" He asked, gasping as he covered his mouth dramatically. Then he resumed grinning, almost laughing as he added. "Besides, the gods told me too, after all. Got some prophetic stuff from them this morning right after breakfast. Sure, I had no idea what they were going on about until all of you came knocking, but that's all semantics," he waved a hand vaguely, getting at something.

Corrin arched an eyebrow _. Well, Izumo is neutral, so I guess there's no reason not to help us even though we're from Nohr._ With that Corrin ne took a half step forward, glancing back to Xander for permission to speak first. His brother nodded in confirmation. Nodding back, Corrin turned to Izana and cleared his throat.

"In that case, do you know anything regarding the Seal of Flames? The Fire Emblem? We know that the Yato-, I mean, the Yato-no-kami, is the key to unlocking it," Corrin asked, managed to catch himself and use the formal name for the weapon he'd heard the people of Hoshido and the surrounding kingdoms use for it. "We have other suspicions too, but I need to confirm them if possible."

Corrin tried his best not to glace nervously towards his sisters as he spoke, not wanting to give away his intentions. He already knew how to unlock Yato's full power at this point, so the questions had not been for his benefit. Rather it had been for his sisters'. Since so far they had yet to ask them about the Raijinto or the Fujin Yumi. They certainly wouldn't trust him if he did. But if Izana, a neutral party brought up their connection to the Seal of Flames…

Then maybe they'd be more forthcoming with lending the divine weapons' power to the fight again Anankos and his invisible soldiers.

The idea had been Robin's, the tactician having come to him earlier that morning with the proposal. Corrin hated having to act in such a duplicitous manner, for what they were doing now was little better than lying to the people who should be their allies. But he couldn't deny the logic to it.

"The Seal of Flames? I'm sorry, but I don't know a thing about it," Izana answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Hmmm, oh, actually, There may be something. My family does have a saying that's been passed down for generations. Something to do with the Yato-no-kami. 'We will show he who shuns the light and dark another way.' But that's about it I'm afraid."

" _He who shuns the light and dark?" That certainly couldn't be referring to myself,_ Corrin thought, suppression to urge to laugh bitterly.

"And that's supposed to tell us what then?" Xander asked before Corrin had a chance to voice his response. "I apologize for being blunt, but every moment spent answering riddles is a moment closer to our enemy's victory."

"I have absolutely no clue," Izana grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "I just do prochesizing, not the interpreting. But if I must, it could mean you need someone who abandons this whole Hoshido verses Nohr business and works together. Or not, who knows." He shrugged again.

Xander's eyes narrowed, growing visibly impatient with the Archduke's nonchalant attitude towards the matter before them. Corrin moved to step forward, hoping to defuse the tension.

However, he hesitated, allowing Robin to beat him to the punch. "Look we're all friends here, and we should be acting like it, not bickering amongst ourselves."

"That's arguable," Hinoka cut in, shooting a glare towards Xander and Corrin. Corrin winced, his face involuntary twisting into a grimace under that withering look,

"Fine. Allies by circumstances. That better?" the tactician asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Point is, sounds like we need to work together if this prophecy is to come true."

Hinoka continued to glare for another long moment. Then, slowly, she nodded, backing down for the present.

"Thank you," Robin said, breathing a visible sigh of relief before turning to Izana. "With that said, if you don't have answers about the Fire Emblem, perhaps you can instead give us guidance regarding our enemy. Can you tell us anything of the one the Invisible Soldiers serve or where he dwells?"

Corrin blinked, it taking a him a moment to comprehend the reason for Robin inquiring about details they already knew. Then it hit him, it was for the others' benefit, just like their questions about the Fire Emblem. And with the latter coming up with no results, then perhaps they could instead get the others to grasp the true extent of the threat they faced.

_And perhaps even tell us another way to reenter Valla now that the skies have changed. Without that, both the Fire Emblem and all the knowledge of Anankos' existence are useless._

"Ah, now that's something I can answer, mister Outrealm traveler," Izana answered.

Robin blinked visibly surprised by this. "How did you-"

"The gods told me, duh," Izana said, staring at him dumbfounded. "And here I thought you were supposed to be smart. Try to keep up."

Robin just stared back, blinking again several times as if struck completely bewildered by this response. Evidently that _hadn't_ been an response he'd expected.

"So, the answer then? You just said you knew something of our enemy's identity?" Xander interrupted, crossing his arms again.

"Jeez, I was getting to it. Just hold on a moment, need to focus myself to get this little bit of extra prophesying going." Stepping back, Izana cleared his throat and then closes his eyes. For a moment he just stood there, perfectly still. Then his eyes snapped open, their irises pure white as he stared off into the distance. "Everything is not yet seen... The truth is far and hidden low. The one upon the water's surface, he who knows all is the true foe… his name and home cannot be spoken... lurks the dragon far bellow..."

Then his eyes closed briefly and when he opened them again his eyes had returned to normal. "Whew. That's about a much as I can give you with a bit of quick and dirty prophesying. Hope that helps."

Everyone was silent processing what was said.

"So this dragon, then… is our true enemy?" Hinoka asked. "Let's say I believe you. How does this information change anything then?"

Corrin looked to Robin. It would be best if he was the one to answer, considering that through his daughter Morgan's and Hinoka's friendship he would be the one she'd most likely listen to.

"Before coming here we traveled to Notre Sagesse and recovered scrolls taken from the Sevenfold Sanctuary. It transcribed details of a prophecy that the Seal of Flames is the key to defeating that very foe," he explained. "If needed, I can produce this scroll for you to examine yourself, Lady Hinoka. But in brief, Corrin's sword, the Yato seems to be the Seal of Flames. It, has already unlocked some of its power by resonating with the two divine weapons of Nohr. But that alone is not enough, we need the other two."

"Raijinto and the Fujin Yumi. You need my brothers' weapons then," Hinoka said, her expression hardening as she glances distrustfully between them, her hand itching a bit towards her weapon. Behind her Sakura seemed to grow even more visibly nervous, but unlike her sister, the younger princess made no move to draw her own weapon.

 _Dammit,_ Corrin swore. This was exactly the sort of reaction they'd been afraid of."Hinoka, please, just listen for a-" Corrin tried to interject, only for her to cut him short.

"Haven't you already done enough!" she snapped, anger filling her voice. "So that's what this is all about, huh? You just need us because of those weapons."

"Hinoka, m-maybe we… we should li- um, listen. If what… what they say is… is true and Izana agrees… then… " Sakura tried to say, speaking up for the first time.

"We have more to worry about that doesn't include just handing over our brothers' weapons, Sakura," Hinoka shot back, Sakura shrinking back. She turned to Robin next. "I'm sorry, but no. Even if you're telling the truth, it's not an option." With that she spun away, starting toward the door.

"Nonononono!" Izana cut in suddenly, rushing forward to stop her. "Ahhh, this won't do! This won't do at all! Princess Hinoka, please, reconsider."

"Huh?" she looked to the Archduke in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"It's the prophecy. The gods are telling me you need to work with them! It's the only way to save Hoshido, no, the whole world! Trust me. Would you really ignore directions sent down from the gods?"

Hinoka frowned, but otherwise made no further move towards the door. "I'm listening."

"Oh, right, yes! If you'll excuse me, I'll can go hold a little ceremony and ask an the ancient gods for guidance. They can give all the answers you want, not to mention all the convincing you need," Izana answered.

"Are you sure? On such short notice?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yep! Why not? Carpe whatever!" He flailed his arms around, doing little to convince his seriousness. "I'll be back before you know it. Half an hour, maybe a full hour? I dunno, contacting ancient gods isn't exactly a science, you know. You just got to go for it and hope for the best."

"That doesn't exactly inspire confidence," Lucina noted, voicing the thoughts that seemed to be crossing all their minds.

"Have you a little faith. Anyhow, I want to get this little ceremony over with, in any case. I'll be back in a jiffy!" Without waiting for any sort of response or confirmation, Izana spun away and rushed through the bead curtains behind him, vanishing up the stairs in a flapping of robes.

"So, um… that just happened," Robin said once the archduke was gone.

"It seems we must wait," Xander noted, still wearing a frown. "Let's just hope these ancient gods provide some clue beyond the vague answers he provided."

"Yeah. I guess so…" Corrin said. He turned, looking to Hinoka and Sakura. "Will you…"

"We'll wait to hear what he has to say. We owe that much, as least," Hinoka answered, refusing to meet his gaze directly. "Come on, Sakura." With that she departed.

Sakura stopped, bowing slightly to everyone else. "I-I'm… um, sorry for Hinoka's behavior. She… she really doesn't mean… uh… mean it. It's… just… hard, to, well… t-to trust everyone." Through this explanation she did not look Corrin's way once.

"It's okay. We understand," Lucina thanked her, inclining her head politely.

Bowing a second time, Sakura turned to hurry to catch up with her sister.

"Guess we should go wait too, huh?" Robin asked.

"Of course," Xander agreed. "Inform me if anything comes up in the meantime. I'll go inform the others of what we learned." With that Xander began to go as well.

Corrin continued to stand there, his gaze on the floor. He'd expected his sisters to act in such a manner, yet the experience still hurt.

"Corrin?" Lucina asked, her voice snapping him back to the present.

"Yes?" He lifted his head.

"Would you like to join us in getting refreshments? Perhaps Morgan and Kana can join us as well."

"I…" Corrin's first instinct was too refuse, but he bit this response back. No, he couldn't keep running away whenever things had gotten difficult. This would be good for him. "Sure. That would be great."

Following the two, they made their way back out in the temple palace. It didn't take long for them to find their respective children, already within the banquet hall with everyone else who'd accompanied them to the temple. Getting plates of their own, they joined them for the meal as they tried to pass the time.

Thankfully neither Robin nor Lucina tried to talk about what had happened so far, instead for the most part joining in on the conversation Morgan and Kana were having: something about the best kind of traps to use depending on the weather and terrain. For his part Corrin mostly kept quiet and simply listened to his daughter and Morgan chat excitedly.

He felt a little smile threaten to pull at his lips. It made him happy, at least, to see how Kana and the young tactician had already become friends. Perhaps it was this friendship that prevented Morgan from glancing distrustfully his way like she had when they'd first met, instead seeming to pay him no mind whatsoever. If true, then that was something he could live with.

And so the meal passed without incident, perhaps twenty minutes or more flying past. The group, their plates clear, got up from the table. Morgan stretched her arms, burping loudly.

"Morgan," Lucina scolded.

"What? I was hungry and it was really good," Morgan said, grinning even wider. "So, how was your meeting with the Archduke? Learn anything cool?"

"A bit. We're actually waiting for him to perform a ritual that hopefully will tell us even more," Robin answered.

"Really? What kind of ritual?" Kana asked, eyes lighting up with clear curiosity.

"I… well… I have no idea, to be honest," Robin admitted.

"Izana claimed he was going to commune with an ancient god. It was hard to glean more than that from his quite peculiar mannerisms?" Lucina added.

"Peculiar? In what way?" Morgan asked.

"Well, he-" Robin started to answer.

The ground shook, a rumble like distant thunder echoing out in the distance.

"What was-" Corrin said.

Another rumble, this once closer. The entire temple shook, rattling on it's wooden frame.

"It came from the city. Come on!" Robin said, drawing his sword. The others did as well. Corrin followed as well, Kana a step behind.

All around the other members of their group who'd been dining leapt to their feet, drawing their own weapons. A confused cacophony of voices filled the temple, joining the panicked cries of temple priests and many servants, nearly drowning out the distant rumbling.

Reaching the front doorway of the terrace, they sprinted outside and into the front courtyard, coming to a stop as they beheld the scene before them.

Fires burned across the city, black smoke rising high into the sky. Searing globes of violet flame arched high over the walls, crashing down into the city and detonating in bursts of light that incernated everything in their path

"No…" Corrin whispered.

Through the city streets surged hundreds of Invisible Soldiers, cutting down any, guardsmen or civilians alike, who stood in their path. Anger flared up in him, the slaughter before him dredging up memories. In a flash, he saw the burning streets of Cheve, bodies strewn in pools of blood as Hans led the slaughter, his axe dripping red. Then the memory faded, leaving him again staring at the horrible scene now unfolding in the present.

Before he could do anything more, he caught sight of the space before them warping, the scene bending and distorted like the air over a dirt path on a hot summer's day. Figures wreathed in violet flame burst into view, materializing from thin air as they leapt at them, ghostly weapons drawn.

There was a flash of blue light, Falchion cleaving through the first Invisible Soldier. Lucina moved as if made of wind, striking down foe after foe with blinding speed.

"Thoron!"

"Bolganone!"

The spells Robin and Morgan unleashed ripped through the enemy ranks, tossing phantoms aside like a child's playthings, their broken bodies dissipating in smoldering heaps.

"Back! Back inside!" Robin instructed, launching a blast of wind to stagger their would-be-pursuers.

Corrin souped up Kana in his arms, sprinting back inside the temple.

Already the sound of fighting had broken out all around them, frantic voices and the ringing of steel on steel echoing out from all around them. _They must be attacking from the other courtyards. How did they sneak up on us so easily?_

An entire army at their backs and they still failed to detect the attack until it was too late. They'd been so preoccupied they hadn't even stopped to consider the possibility that their foes would make a move now. Dammit, he should have expected this.

"Why? Why attack so openly now after all this time?" Lucina asked, slowing half a step as she cut down a Invisible Soldier who leapt forward to bar their way.

"They must have figured we were getting too close to the answers we need! Dammit, they're probably after Izana. If they kill him before he completes his ritual, they can prevent us from striking back against them!" Robin answered.

 _All because we came here,_ Corrin added silently. He closed his eyes, trying to escape the sight of Izumo burning and it's people slaughtered. _We made them a target. If we hadn't come here, they'd be safe._

_It's all our fault._

Reaching the others who'd accompanied them into the temple, they found Corrin's friends already locked in combat with the Invisible Soldiers. At once Robin began giving instructions, ordering some to form lines while sending others to find Xander and the others still elsewhere in the temple and begin organizing a proper defense.

Corrin set Kana down before staggering over to a nearby wall, pressing a hand against it.

So much death. It was his fault. He should have been more prepared. He should have known. No matter where he went, it always followed him.

All he did was bring death.

He began to double over. He saw Cheve burning. He saw the faces the Kitsune he'd killed during the Nohrian army's march into Hoshido. He saw his brothers dead, the bodies of thousands of Hoshidan soldiers dead in the field outside the city.

.

He saw Azura vanish before his eyes.

All his fault. It was all his fault.

_All giving up does is fulfil your own fears._

_No._

Corrin gripped Yato's hilt, drawing the blade free. Crimson light flashed, rippling down the blade.

He couldn't just give into his fear and doubts. Not again. Not anymore.

"Robin," he shouted, letting his voice carry above the crowd. "We need to get as many people as we can into the back of the temple," he explained, speaking quickly. "I fought this very battle, only as the attacker. I know what they'll do. There are four courtyards that provide access, along with the main entrance. That's why we fall back, then we eliminate the two southern courtyards as variables."

Robin stared at him for a moment, than nodded sharply. "I understand. How big are the remaining entrances then? Nevermind, it'll be easier to see myself. No sense talking when time's already of the essence," Robin explained. "Quickly now, we need to gather everyone here and get them to safety before we're overrun. Only then can we fall back."

"Already on it father!" Morgan chimed in. "Kana and I did some exploring while you guys were all busy with the ritual. We can search it much faster."

"Yep! Plus I can carry people as a dragon if I need to. Best way for me to help, right?" Kana agreed, almost hopping up and down in place so excited was she to help.

For an instant Corrin felt his chest tighten, fear threatening to overtake his judgement. But he resisted the urge, throwing those thoughts aside. He couldn't waste time fretting when every instant counted and certainly not when his daughter was right. This was the best way for her to help. Besides, as long as he and the others did their job then no harm would come her way.

Corrin closed his eyes, forcing himself to take a long, steady breath as he mustered his courage. When he opened his eyes, he took one shaky step forward towards his daughter. Then he kneeled so they were at eye level and placed a hand on her arm. "You're right, it is. That's why I know you can do this. Just hurry, and please, be careful."

Kana nodded her head excitedly. "I will, Papa. I promise, l'll be careful." With that she turned away, tugging on Morgan's sleeve and yanking the young tactician along with her. "Come on, you heard him! Go, go, go!"

"Woah, since when am I the one being dragged along places," Morgan exclaimed, laughter filtering through her voice as Kana continued to pull her along. "Normally I'm the one doing the dragging. Weird, huh?" She flashed a grin back their way before falling into a sprint, heading out towards the thick of the fighting.

For a moment Corrin watched them go, his gaze lingering on Kana until she was lost from sight. He took another purposeful breath, trying to steady his nerves. He couldn't help but be worried still. Any parent would. But…

He had to trust his daughter for once.

When he at last turned towards the others, he saw that both Robin and Lucina were regarding him now with knowing smiles.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought that was a very wise decision is all," Robin explained, shrugging it off at he turned back the battle. His continued grin, however, told another story.

"And very brave. I can attest to how difficult it can be for a parent to do what you just did," Lucina added, her smile more gentle. She nodded, the gesture conveying approval before she too turned away, joining her husband in the fighting.

Corrin blinked several times, feeling a more than a bit stupefied by their reaction. _You know, there was probably a better time for that than right now,_ he thought to himself in lue of voicing his response aloud. _Besides, I just did what I had to._

_I just swallowed by fears and did what needed to be done in spite of them._

. . . . .

Over the next few minutes Corrin moved quickly, rushing to organize the scattered members of his party and direct them towards taking up defensive positions where Robin had indicated. He followed Robin's instructions in this regard to the letter, trusting the tactician's expertize in determining where best to use their meager resources. His job then was to use his mobility to quickly convey this instructions and ensure everyone was in position as quickly as possible.

He could only hope the others who'd remained outside the temple were faring well. It was impossible to tell what had happened, nor could they hope to get any aid out to them with all the exits blocked by Invisible Soldiers. He just had to hope and trust they could handle themselves.

 _Leo's with them,_ Corrin reminded himself. _I'm certain he can organize the others without our aid. Right now I need to worry about myself and keeping everyone with me alive._

As if on cue, there was a sudden rush of movement at the edge of his vision, the space before him warping as if viewed through water. Instinct took over, Yato moving in a blur to bisect the Invisible Soldier that leaped at him. Steel rang out through shower of sparks as he caught a sword slash, parrying the blow aimed by the soldier who'd materialized from behind it's fallen comrade, it's searing red eyes flashing into focus. Corrin wove around the next strike, swiftly, taking the soldier's arm off at the elbow before cutting him down with a second strike.

Without hesitation he leapt forward, falling into a sprint back towards the others, searching for Robin. With his job complete, all there was for him to do now was help with the fighting and ensure they held against the Invisible Soldiers' assault.

Rounding the corner he found them at the top of the main stairway that led into the temple. Lightning flashed, lancing out to catch a phantom full force, throwing it back. The instant the spell had left Robin's fingertips the tactician turned, parrying a blow with his sword before knocking his foe's weapon wide long enough for Lucina to step in and cut the Invisible Soldier down. With them fought Kaze, Gunter, Silas, Felicia, Elise, Arthur, and Effie, their group doing their best to hold this point. Two others groups blocked the entrances from the southmost courtyards, each fighting back the sea of phantoms that came from all sides.

"How's the evacuation going? Heard anything from Kana and Morgan?" Corrin asked, his voice carrying out over the roaring clash of steel against steel.

"They're almost done! Gathering the last of them now. They're taking them to the chambers at the back of this floor," Robin answered.

"So we need to hold just a bit longer then," Corrin said, speaking more to himself than anyone else.

With that he threw himself into the battle with fervor, Yato blazing with crimson light as it cleaved through Invisible Soldier after Invisible Soldier. Yet for every phantom he felled, another appeared immediately to take its place. It wasn't long before he began to feel the beginnings of fatigue creep into his limbs, his arm feeling a little heavier, bit by bit, with each swing.

Then there was a whistling pop that echoed through the temple, a stream of prismatic sparks shooting overhead like a comet before fizzling out in a shower of embers.

"That's the signal, go!" Robin shouted, "Fall back to the next line of defenses!

Firing off one final spell to cover their retreat, Robin turned and urged them to follow, sprinting towards the inner ring of the temple. The other groups at their flanks likewise fell back, splitting off to either join the groups guarding the northmost courtyards, or joining their own group as they took up positions at the inner stairwell.

"So that spell…" Corrin started to ask.

"Parlor trick I picked up from a friend. Has entire tomes of spells like that," Robin said. "I apparently taught Morgan it when she was first learning magic. Great for communicating when fighting indoors considering how it homes in on it's target," the tactician explained as they ran.

Within moments they reached their destination. The mages and archers among their number turned first, unleashing a hail of magic and arrows to cover the close range fighters as they formed defensive lives. The first line of Invisible Soldiers fell, those behind faltering for a single moment before surging onward. But this was all the time they needed, the defenders meeting the assault with a wall of flashed steel, cutting down swaths of the phantoms in the first clash. This gave the spellcasters and archers the time they needed to form up a second line of their own, from which they could pick off foes at a safe distance.

Wave after wave of phantoms crashed into their lines, and each time they were repelled. Sometimes they would target one of the courtyards, while in others they would come from all angles at once. This is where Corrin's speed played it's greatest role, allowing him to rush from one point of defense to another, shoring up the places where things were most dire.

Yanking his blade free from a dissolving Invisible Soldiers, Corrin surveyed the eastern courtyard he'd most recently gone to aid. The assault here has been foiled quickly, the few remaining Invisible Soldiers left being routed even as he watched. Confident that group there under Xander's command, which included both his retainers and Marc among others, could mop up the rest, Corrin headed back to the center hall to see how they had faired.

On arriving he found that they too had just foiled an enemy push, the bodies of dozens of phantoms having only begun to fade into smoke.

"Sorry I'm late, but no harm it seems," Corrin said, indicating to the bodies with his chin.

"Yeah, so it seems…" Robin agreed, sounding distant. He seemed troubled, and had for some time now. However, the expression hadn't been as intense before as it was now, and that alone was enough to set Corrin on edge.

"What's the matter?"

Robin's frown deepened at this question, and he sighed. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. They've been getting nowhere with their current plan, yet they keep coming. Perhaps they're just trying to wear us down, but even then…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "I fear they are trying to keep us occupied, but for what end I-

A tremor ran through the temple, a distant rumble coming from somewhere overhead. Dust rained down from the ceiling, shaken loose as the entire structure trembled for several moments before stilling once more.

_What in the world? That came from upstairs, which means-_

"Blast it! I guess my question was just answered. They must have found a way to breach into the temple from above while we were busy down here," he exclaimed, voicing the same realization Corrin had come to. "Dammit all, I should have accounted for that! I'm too accustomed to dealing with stone fortifications, not wood."

"Then we need to go now. That must have been the floor above us, which means there's still time before they reach the top level," Corrin shouted back.

"Right, hurry, if we move quickly enough we still can-"

The tactician's words were cut short as another blast ripped through the nearby wall. Dust and debris billowed through the center hall, slinging shards of wood fragments into the defenders' lines. One particularly large fragment passed within inches of Corrin's throat, while another nearly skewered Robin if not Corrin pulling both of them to the ground.

For an instant the two lay there dazed before stirring, both scrambling to their feet to survey what had happened.

A hole had been torn into one of the walls in between the two defensive lines, from which now spewed a stream of Invisible Soldiers. At the same time another wave crashed into the defenders from the front, pinning them between enemies on both sides. Only the rear line was momentarily safe, but they'd been the ones to take the brunt of the explosion. Ahead the healers were tending to many who sported wounds, and few that were still fighting had come out completely unscathed.

"Spellcasters, archers! Focus on the breach, we need to cover the front line so they can fall back!" Robin ordered, reacting to the situation. While his voice remained calm even as he yelled out orders, the grimace he wore told another story.

"What about Izana? We need to get up there now!" Corrin cut in.

"We need to regroup first. Sending a group now will only weaken our position and-"

"Then I'll go myself," Corrin interrupted, turning and without a second glance sprinting for the stairway behind them.

"Corrin, what are you-" Robin started to shout.

"Buying time! I'll hold them off, just send reinforcements when you can!" Corrin didn't wait for a reply, surging forward with every bit of haste he could muster. Reaching the stairs he pushed off, wings materializing to propel him skyward. In a single bound he reached the top, setting off in a dead sprint.

A part of him cursed his recklessness, scolding his willingness to run off by himself yet again. But this time he countered that voice. This time was different. He was thinking clearly this time and knew that they they couldn't afford to wait. Besides, he wasn't intending to fight them alone. No, he was just going to keep them distracted, buy time for the others to come help.

The upper hallways were eerily quiet, his footsteps echoing loudly as the sounds of fighting below grew more distant. Spurred onward, he reached the next stairs, again leaping to the top with the aid of his wings. Reaching the door at the top, he threw it aside, entering into a long empty antichamber that lay before the isolated meditation shrine at the far end. The second doorway was still closed, the flicker of candles inside and the smell of incense indicating the communion ritual was still ongoing.

The room was empty. That alone appeared too great.

_Did I get here first? They should have been able to reach this point by now. Then why weren't they-_

A sharp pain shot through Corrin's back as a sudden weight crashed into him. He was thrown forward, managing to twist himself into a roll at the last moment. Landing on his feet, Corrin turned back the way he came just in time to see the blade of an axe swinging towards his face. He leaned back, managing to narrowly avoid being bisected.

Behind the axe blade was the grinning face of Hans, the former Nohrian commander unmistakable even shrouded in shifting mirage-like shadows and eyes glowing with fell light.

"Going somewhere?" he snarled, his voice distorted to the point of almost being unrecognizable.

Meeting the next blow head on, Corrin caught the axe with Yato's blade and then, shoving with all his strength, forced the phantom Hans back. At the same instant he leapt back, trying to put some more distance between himself and his foe. Skidding to a stop, he shifted his weight to his back foot as he entered a defensive stance, raising Yato before him.

Then Corrin stiffened, his eyes widening as he beheld the scene before him.

Where had only stood the ghostly image of Hans now stood three others flanking the berserker. Through the flickering shadows that obscured their forms, Corrin glimpsed flashes of detail. The first he'd recognized was the phantom of Iago, but that was not what had given him pause. No, it was the other two: the woman who'd confronted them in Valla those weeks ago and the very same hooded swordsman who'd perpetrated the attack that had taken the life of Corrin's mother and sparked the whole war.

"How kind of you to join us, Corrin," the woman said, her lips curling into a smile.

"After all," the ghostly form of Iago said, smirking wickedly.

"-This was all for your benefit," finished the hooded man, ember eyes burning from the depths of his hood.

And then, as one, the phantoms leapt towards him, weapons bared.


	31. Guidance of the Gods

A sphere of dark magic shot towards Corrin, launched by the phantom Iago. He leapt back, battering the spell aside with a sweep of the Yato's blade. The orb smashed into floor next to him, sending a hail of splintered wood and debris raining around them.

"You always were predictable, Corrin. We knew you'd come running all alone and right into our trap," the former royal tactician laughed, launching a barrage of spells that forced Corrin further onto the defensive. "For that, our master is thankful. You were quite the useful unwilling pawn. So easy to play right into your own demise. Or perhaps, it would be more true to say the demise of those you sought to protect."

Corrin felt his blood run cold, a flicker of anger sparking within him. He felt his hand tighten around the Yato, every instinct pushing him to lash out. He didn't know what was worse; the fact that it was scum like Iago judging him, or that a part of him couldn't deny the uncomfortable grain of truth in those words.

Before Corrin could counter, a blast of flame shot past him, heat licking at his face. He turned, catching sight of the two other phantoms rushing towards him, the hooded phantom and the woman. However, he scarcely had time to register their advance before Hans barreled towards him once more, his axe coming down on Corrin's head.

Corrin met the attack with the Yato, catching the axe over his head. He dug in, skidding back several inches from the sheer weight of Hans' attack. He was strong. Stronger than he'd been in life. And from his last encountered with this phantom Hans, Corrin knew that even on his own the berserker would prove to be a challenge.

 _How is he even here? He was torn to pieces in our last fight. What does it take to kill these things for good!?_ Corrin's mind raced frantically, panic setting in as Hans beared down on him, pushing him back a step, then another.

 _I shouldn't have come alone. I should have waited._ Corrin's knees began to buckle, unable to hold back the unrelenting force as Hans continued to press forward.

_I even thought this through this time. Even though I didn't lose control again, I still walked right into their trap._

"Where's that smug look of righteousness, Corrin? A brute and a killer, that's what I was, wasn't I? Bwahahaha! Guess we know which of us is more stained with blood, don't we?" A toothy grin flashed from within the phantom Hans' shadowy features. Then without warning the phantom threw his weight forward, shoving Corrin off balance.

Instinct took over. Rather than trying to regain his balance, Corrin shifted transferring his full weight into the motion, throwing himself onto his back. Hans' axe sailed overhead, whooshing through the air above him as he struck the ground. Lashing out, Corrin kicked at Hans' knee, knocking the phantom off balance the instant he tried to bring his weapon around. This bought him a split second, which was all Corrin needed to regain his footing.

For that single moment, Corrin had gained the initiative. Or at least, he would have had Hans been his only foe. For before he even had a chance to think about countering, another phantom closed on him. Sparks rained as Corrin deflected a barrage of slashes. Twice the enemy blade slipped in, leaving two stinging gashes on his right arm.

"You brought the war upon them," mocked the hooded phantom, the very same Invisible Soldier who'd assassinated Corrin's mother. He launched another flurry of cuts even as he spoke, driving Corrin ever back. "Had you been more perseptive, you'd have never brought Ganglari to Hoshido. While it was by my hand that the war began, it was only by your negligence that I was given my chance to strike."

"Shut up," Corrin growled, his grip tightening around the Yato. When the next strike came, Corrin didn't bother to dodge. Instead he darted inward, catching the blade with a clawed hand even as he slammed the Yato's hilt into the hooded phantom's jaw, sending the Invisible Soldier reeling back. Blood ran down from his palm, dripping onto the floor, but he barely felt the pain.

However, once again Corrin was given no chance to press his momentary advantage. A burst of flame caught him in the back, driving him to his knees. Smoke filled his lungs, choking his cry before he could even scream. He tried to twist around, only to slip and fall, forcing him to brace himself with a hand. Smoke curled from his smoldering cloak, the scent of burnt fabric reaching his nostrils.

"Azura trusted you, gave everything, even her life, for you," chided the woman he's encountered on both occasions he'd traveled to Valla. Her ornate robes of gold, black, and sky blue glittered as she moved, shifting in and out of focus as if made of water. "Yet you could not return the favor. You let her die."

A hacking cough fell from Corrin's throat. He managed to stagger upright, ignoring his body's pained protests. His vision darkened, becoming tinged with red as anger blotted out the pain. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!" he screamed. Whirling around he threw the Yato towards the phantom, the blade slicing through the air as the ghostly figure sidestepped it.

"Desperation ill suits you. Aren't you better than this?" the phantom mocked. Fire leapt from her fingertips, engulfing the spot Corrin stood. Within the withering flame a shape withered and crumpled, falling to the ground in an ashen heap. For just a moment the ghostly figure smirked, lowering her hand as she watched the flames consume her foe.

Then suddenly her eyes shot wide, the flames parting to reveal nothing but a charred cloak laying on the floor. There was a flash of movement as Corrin, who'd leapt up into the rafters above even as he'd thrown off his cloak, launched himself at the spellcaster. His arm formed a spear, delivering a glancing blow as he drove past. His trajectory carried him past, straight to where the Yato was stuck half buried in the floorboard. "Don't you dare speak her name! You know nothing of what I lost!" he bellowed.

In that moment, Corrin nearly let go, nearly giving into the anger flowing through him. But then, almost as if it was a hand catching him at the last instant, something kept him from going over that brink. Time seemed to freeze in place, the world seeming to glow with a soothing white light.

Somewhere from within his armor, he felt a gentle warmth radiate outward. His mind cleared, and with it came a chorus of voices.

" _Because giving up and accepting blame, that's easy."_

" _By hiding behind guilt and blame, you haven't let yourself simply grieve for her."_

" _You were so busy feeling sorry for yourself, that you didn't stop to consider what might happen."_

" _And what are we supposed to do, just let you run off to get hurt again?"_

" _Papa, please… please don't do this anymore."_

" _We were afraid we might lose you too."_

" _I want you to live, even if I cannot."_

" _All you can do is try to protect those you love as best you can."_

Those voices and so many others called out, speaking over each other one after another. But then another voice broke in, somehow stronger and clearer than the others.

" _Whenever you feel lost, I'll try to help you find your way again,"_ the voice whispered, seeming somehow far away, yet almost near all at once. It sounded so familiar, almost like... " _You are so much stronger than you believe. For all the hardships and pain you've faced, you still stride forward. Remember that, and let that guide your resolve."_

The feeling lasted for only a moment, receding almost at once. But even with it gone, everything seemed so clear now. He knew what these phantoms were trying to do. And he knew that he couldn't let them succeed.

" _You owe it to yourself to try."_

Corrin seized hold of the Yato's hilt, crimson light surging forth as he ripped the divine blade free. He kicked off again, launching himself into the air as one of Iago's spells detonated in the spot he'd occupied the instant before. His momentum carried through the air with blistering speed into the spot where the ghostly Hans stood. He struck out with a clawed hand, stangering the phantom.

"You think you can break me, don't you," Corrin hissed through clenched teeth. He leapt over the brute's axe, brought the Yato down with both hands on the invisible soldier's shoulder in a bone shattering blow, and using the blade like a lever, carried himself up and over the man. He twisted around mid air, kicking off the berserker's back with enough strength to drive the phantom to the ground.

"You think you can make me just curl up and wither away, make me drown in regrets." Kicking off a wall, Corrin reversed directions, leaping towards the hooded phantom. "Well then, you've got another thing coming!" The shout tore through his throat as he brought the Yato down with all his strength, transferring his entire weight into the blade. There was a crystalline sound as the katana held in the hooded phantom's hand shattered. Smoke spewed from the ghostly figure's chest as he fell back, the glowing eyes within the hood's shadows wide with shock.

"Are you really so ignorant? How could you possible believe atonement is something you deserve, let alone could ever be remotely in your grasp!" asked the phantom Iago mockingly. He raised a hand, cackling as violet like pooled around his fingertips as-

The magic around Iago detonated in a burst of sparks, fizzling as his tome was ripped from his hand, skewered as the Yato flew past and buried itself blade first into the floor. "Even if that's true, you won't stop me from trying!" Then in a single instant Corrin was on him, a clawed hand seizing hold of the sorcerer's face. With a bellowing shout, Corrin drove the phantom to the ground, smashing his head into the floor. Pausing only long enough to rip out the sorcerer's throat, Corrin rose to his feet, Iago's phantom dissipating into smoke as he stood. "So come on then. Try to break me."

Hans charged, axe sweeping towards Corrin's side. He darted back, then left as he avoided a slash from the second sword the hooded phantom had drawn. Next came a searing tongue of flame, which he leapt into the air to avoid, and carried him to rest of the way to where the Yato lay. Gripping the hilt, he twirled it free, whipping the blade around to fling the tome still impaled on its length toward the hooded invisible soldier as he charged. The swordsman easily battered the slow moving projectile aside, but in doing so stalled for a fraction of an instant, which was all Corrin needed to bring the Yato around to the parry the blow. He knocked the blade aside, and bringing the Yato back around prepared to deliver a counter strike-

Only to abruptly abandon the attempt as he was forced to turn and catch the blow the phantom Hans aimed at his head. The sheer force the blow nearly knocked Corrin flat even as he caught the underside the axe with the Yato, his knees almost buckling as he was driven back a step. He strained, drawing upon his latent dragon power to shove the berserker away and again meet the swordsman's next strike. Only this time he was a fraction of a second too slow, his foe's blade scoring another stinging cut as he pulled away.

Again and again the two phantoms came at him from both sides, and with each time one stepped in Corrin's reactions became ever slower. All the while the third phantom kept her distance, slowly circling around to get behind him. Yet even noticing this availed Corrin little, not when he simply did not have time to focus on her when he had two more pressing opponents to worry about.

 _They're trying to wear me down,_ Corrin cursed inwardly. He barely managed to stifle a yell as he received another cut on his arm, this one deeper than the other. _Now that they realized they can't bait me anymore, they're playing it safe, fighting cautiously and not pressing the advantage until they're certain I'm worn out!_

There was nothing he could do. He'd only been able to hold his own by out maneuvering, but with the two flanking him he couldn't break away without inviting an attack from the other he wasn't focused on.

The only comfort was that this strategy would at least buy them some more time to allow Izana to complete his ritual to speak with the gods. At least maybe he'd still be able to finish it in time.

A tip of a blade scored his cheek, leaving a line of red. It darted in again, weaving around his blade to sink into his side before being battered away. At that moment Hans came in, bring his axe down only to change directions at the last instant, instead using his weapon's haft to batter Corrin's sword wide. Stumbling, Corrin tried desperately to recover, pulling the Yato back to defend himself as Hans whipped his axe back around. But in that instant he knew he wouldn't make it in time. He was an instant too slow.

And a single instant would be all his foe needed to deliver a killing blow.

_Thwip._

The phantom Hans staggered back, an red feathered arrow sprouting from his chest. Then he jerked twice more, two more arrows appearing, their blue feathers and darker shafts marking them as from a second archer.

Corrin reacted instantly, turning his full attention to the hooded invisible soldier. He parried a slash, then, with a burst of speed darted backward, narrowly avoiding the second cut that came within an inch of his chin as he pulled just out of range.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a blur of moment. He turned, just in time to see Hinoka enter his frame of vision. She was on foot, the temple's tighter upper halls preventing her from fighting while mounted, her naginata held before her as she charged. A blast of flame leapt to meet her, only for the spell to be brushed aside as the Hoshidan princess spun her weapon before her to disperse the flames.

Through the dying embers two more figures darted past, Hana and Subaki leaping to engage the ghostly woman before she could loose another spell, forcing her to fall back.

Behind then both Setsuna and Sakura continued to loose arrow after arrow, while behind them Azama channeled some spell from a rod, it's light reaching out and spreading over the three Invisible Soldiers, slowing their movements.

For a moment Corrin could only look on in shock. He couldn't believe that both his sisters, along with their retainers, had come rushing to his aid. But then he tempered his surprise, realizing that more likely than not they'd come to protect Izana, not him. Or at the very least had been close enough at hand to be instructed by Robin to serve as reinforcements.

Almost certainly, at any rate, they had not come for his benefit.

"Sakura, Setsuna, keep the big one pinned," Hinoka ordered, leaping forward to engage the spellcaster along with Hana and Subaki.

"On it," the two archers said in unison. Or rather, it would have been in unison if not for Setsuna's slowing cadance causing her to quickly fall out of pace with the much quicker, if more nervous, reply Sakura gave.

That left only the hooded Invisible Soldier left for Corrin to deal with. However, the swordsman hadn't moved since Corrin's retreat, instead surveying the rest of the fighting with a detached calm. Slowly the ember eyes within the hood turned to survey his comrades, them to the new arrivals, then back to Corrin.

"It's over. Fall back," he said, his words echoing preternaturally loud as they echoed through the chamber.

"Oh no you don't!" Hinoka shouted. She launched herself at the phantom, even as her sister and retainers unleashed their own attacks.

There was a crack like thunder, white light erupting in a blinding vortex. Hinoka was knocked back, the arrows Sakura and Setsuna had loosed scattered as if caught in a sudden gust of wind. Corrin shielded his eyes again the blinding light. He barely made out the figure of a woman at its center, her form wreathed in violet werelight. From her silhouette he could only gather the most general feature: her billowing robes and shawl as well as the golden headdress she wore.

The glow of her light spread to the other invisible soldiers. Then, there was another blinding flash, the entire world going searing white. It took several moment before Corrin's eyes readjusted, dark splotches appearing as his vision returned.

No sign of the Invisible Soldiers remained. They had all vanished from sight.

"Dammit, they got away," Hinoka said, frustration clear in her voice. She picked herself off the ground, retrieving her Naginata from where it lay.

"It's okay… we chased them off...didn't we?" Setsuna consoled Hinoka, the sluggish cadence of her voice remaining even when trying to be reassuring.

"Yes, but… we almost had them. If only I'd been faster maybe-"

"It's pointless to cry about it now, Lady Hinoka. Focus on the present maybe," her other retainer, Azama, suggested.

This did not seem to please Hinoka, but she didn't argue further. "Fine. Go check on Izana. Make sure none made to his meditation chamber or whatever."

"On it," one of Sakura's retainers, Hana, said, hurrying off along with Sakura to go check on the archduke.

"And don't disturb him if you can. Last thing we want is to ruin the ritual and make him have to start over or something like that," Hinoka added. She received another affirmative nod from the samurai.

"Two of them. I recognized them. They were Nohrians, weren't they?" Hinoka asked sharply, abruptly turning Corrin's way to make it clear who the question was aimed at.

He flinched at the briskness of her tone, but recovered quickly enough, nodding his head slowly. "Yes. They were killed when Garon was overthrown. That's why we think all Invisible Soldiers are somehow converted from the dead on all sides."

Hinoka looked uncertain, glancing to her retainers as well as her sister's for confirmation.

"That would explain why many of them look much like our own soldiers," Subaki offered.

"It must be quite fortunate for them we just finished a war then. Plenty of dead to go around," Azama, smiling even through the bitter edge his tone had taken on.

"This is worse than we feared then. If they can turn any who die into more of them, then we need to…" Hinoka started to say. Then she stiffened suddenly, glancing Corrin's way. "Regardless, our focus needs to be on protecting Izana. If the Invisible Soldiers are bold enough to attack Izumo so openly, then perhaps I really should consider what he said."

She continued to talk to the others, their voices dropping to a hushed tone. Sakura and Hana joined her a moment later, confirming that the archduke was safe and that his communion ritual had continued uninterrupted despite the fighting raging bellow.

Even with his hearing, Corrin could only make out roughly every third word after that point. Still, he heard enough to gather that Hinoka was seeking the council of her entourage as to how they should proceed.

Hopefully to the end of deciding to work with him and the rest of the Nohrians. At least in some capacity.

If they didn't all work together now, then they may have no chance at defeating their foe.

This went on for a few moments before Corrin began to feel a bit impatient. No, impatient wasn't the right word. Anxious would be closer to the mark. He wanted to go check on the others, see that everyone was alright. But he had to also say something now too, didn't he? It would be rude not to.

Corrin cleared his throat, all eyes falling him. "Thank you. For helping," he told them, bowing his head slightly.

"I-" Hinoka started to stay something, her eyes narrowing. Just through the hard glare there was a flicker of something else. Perhaps uncertainty? Or maybe merely cautiousness.

"I meant for coming when you did. I wouldn't have been able to keep them from reaching Izana much longer," Corrin added quickly, turning away. "Don't worry. You don't need to pretend this was for my sake. Protecting the Archduke was priority. Nothing more."

Corrin began to walk away. Without realizing it, he'd clenched his hands, only becoming aware of the gesture due to the wetness of his own blood dripping through his fingers from his left palm.

"You… you're bleeding. I… I can heal you… if you…" Sakura started to offer, having too noticed the blood. However she trailed off as Corrin continued on.

It wasn't that he hadn't heard her. Rather he just didn't want to complicate things. If the past day had shown him anything, his very presence brought forth complicated feelings in his siblings. It was simply for the best he avoided interacting with them. It would be simply easier that way. For their sakes.

"It's nothing," Corrin lied, shaking his head slightly. "I should go see to the others. I can have someone take a look at it after."

"I-I…" Sakura seemed like she was going to say something more, but was stopped by Hana.

"Let him go. It's not worth it," the samurai told the princess.

Reaching the stairs, Corrin stepped through the doorway. Only when he was out of sight did he slump against the wall, the exertion of the last fight taking its toll. He closes his eyes, his breathing ragged. Slowly he forced himself to move, step by step descending the stairway to the level below.

 _There's no way I can ever truly make up for what I put you two through. But I swear it, I'll fight for your sakes as well. For your home as well as my own._ Corrin thought to himself, clinging to the thought and what small comfort it brought him.

_Even if you hate for what I've done. That's my burden to bear. My penance._

He could only hope that could be enough.

. . . . .

"Papa!" Kana exclaimed, leaping into Corrin's arms.

He caught her, awkwardly returning the hug. Not due to any hesitance on his part, but rather from the stiffness and achiness that remained even after Elise had tended to his injuries. Still he did his best to hide this fact, not wanting his daughter assume it was for anything she had done, willing himself to hold his tighter even as his body groaned in protest to every command.

The fighting had already ceased by the time he'd regrouped from the others, the remaining Invisible Soldiers across the city seemingly having retreated the same time as those he himself had thought. Robin had filled him in on the rest after that point. The other Nohrians under Leo's command outside had apparently been able to group up and head off the phantoms sweeping through the streets, holding back their advance until the mass retreat. While there had been many injuries among their own number, none had proven to be beyond the skill of their healers to tend to.

For the people of Izumo, however, the story had been quite different. Hundreds had died in the confusion that had followed during the beginning of the attack alone. Many more had likely perished in the fires that consumed sections of the city or had been cut down despite the Nohrian's best efforts.

Despite the day's victory, the cost had been high.

"You got hurt again. I was scared when auntie told me," Kana said, her words snapping him back to the present. She blinked up at him, her big golden eyes glistening on the verge of tears.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Corrin trailed off, trying his best to smile. "But I'm all better now, good as new. See? Nothing to worry about now." He did his best not to wince as he picked her up, setting her on his lap more comfortably.

Kana looked unconvinced, worry still plastered on her face. She sniffled, blinking as her eyes continues to glisten with tears.

"But right, I have something far more important to tell you. I heard how good a job you did getting everyone to safety. "

"I did?" Kana asked. She sniffled again, whipping her face on her sleeve as she continued to look up at him. This time however, she looked far less worried, a bit of a smile entering her features.

"You did," Corrin confirmed, smiling back at her. "You saved a lot of people. I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Thank you, Papa. I'm so glad," Kana said, hugging him again, this time Corrin managing to return the gesture less stiffly. "I'm so glad I could help."

Before Corrin could say anything more, the sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears. He looked up, seeing Lucina walking towards him. Morgan trotted along behind her, almost hopping as she walked with the same boundless energy she always showed. How she managed to seem so energetic after fighting for their lives, Corrin couldn't even begin to guess.

"I was asked to tell you that Izana has completed his ritual and offer that you join us should you wish to," Lucina told him.

Corrin started to nod, only to hesitate as Kana clung to him tighter than before. She looked worried again, as if fearing he'd be hurt again the moment he left her sight.

"It's okay. It will only be a minute," he assured his daughter. He gave her another quick hug before lifting her off of him and started to rise.

"Come on, Kana. Why don't you and I go do something fun in the meantime. Oh, I know! I'll teach you how to play tome stackers!" Morgan said, taking Kana by the hand. This at once changed Kana's mood, her expression becoming one of excitement as Morgan led her away.

"What is…?" Corrin started to ask, only to fall silent as Lucina shook her head.

"Better to explain another time. It's sure to baffle and confuse you, as with much of what Morgan does," she said, a knowing, bemused smile on her lips.

Letting the matter drop as requested, Corrin followed along. Soon enough they reached the same room they'd met Izana in before. Robin, Xander, Hinoka, and Sakura were already there waiting for them. However, the Archduke was nowhere to be seen.

"Where…?" Corrin started to ask.

The sound of slow footsteps came from the stairway at the far end of the chamber. From the doorway appeared Izana, helped along by one of his attendants. Corrin was immediately struck by how haggard the Archduke looked. His eyes were sunken, his skin having taken on a almost sickly sheen. Yes despite this he continued to smile even as he hobbled along, even going so far as to casually wave the attendant away repeatedly until the man finally obeyed and departed as well.

"I had a chat… with one of the ancient gods. It's odd… he gave two messages. One was vague, and all very prophesy-like. The other was direct though," Izana told them, staggering several steps towards them. He was breathing heavily, which only added the impression his appearance had given that the communion ritual had taken a lot out of him.

"Are you alright?" Corrin asked, voicing his concern first. The others looked equally worried as they looked at the Archduke.

"Never better... " Izana replied, the weariness carried in his tone doing little to assuage Corrin's concern. "We can talk about me later… how about those prophecies then, hmmmm? I'd hate all the work I did to be for nothing."

Corrin glanced to Xander and Robin, looking for confirmation. Robin nodded slowly. Then Xander nodded. Taking this as his answer, Corrin looked back to the archduke. "Right, if you're sure your alright, then… Well, you said a prophecy and a message? We can start with the prophecy first. What was it?" He asked.

"Alrighty, sounds good to me! Let's see, it went something like: 'When the skies change and the way to the land far below is beyond your reach, seek the Reliquary of Worlds. By living two lives, both of light and dark, may an heir lead others to their forgotten home'," Izana told them, his gaze growing distant as he spoke, only returning to the present. "So yeah, that was pretty much it. Vague, huh? Not the faintest clue what it means."

For a moment no one spoke, everyone there seeming to mull over his words.

"What does it mean?" Xander asked, speaking up first.

Izana just continued to stare into the distance, seemingly not hearing him.

"Izana?" Hinoka asked, interjecting.

The archduke turned his head slowly, blinking as he regarded her with a rather perplexed expression. "Huh?"

"The prophecy. Do you know anything of what it meant?" She asked, revoicing Xander's question. Despite her reluctance to work with Nohr, it at least seemed she was eager to get the same answers they sought.

"Oh, right. Nope. No idea. Sorry, bit out of it. Talking to the gods is _soooo_ exhausting," the archduke laughed weakly, sounding almost lightheaded.

"Perhaps he's talking about whatever realm our enemy hails from," Robin offered, referring to Izana's prophesy earlier that day. "If I recall, he used the words "far below" in that prophesy as well, when referring to that dragon."

Corrin tried his best not to smile, seeing at once what Robin was trying to do. He was directing the conversation towards Valla without directly mentioning the place.

"Hmmm," Xander frowned, his expression pensive as he seemed to consider what Robin said carefully. "If you're right, it sounds like this place is one we can't simply travel to by normal means. The way must be opened somehow."

"What about this 'Reliquary of Worlds' the prophecy spoke of. I take it this is not a place known to any of us here?" Lucina asked, looking to Izana

"Nope. Again, sorry. I'm just as clueless as you." Izana shook his head.

"Never heard of it," Hinoka added. Then Xander too shook his head.

"I wonder…" Robin muttered. All eyes fell on the tactician. He did not seem to notice them, his gaze somewhere far off as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "The name seems familiar to be, but I can't recall where I've heard it before…" He looked up, turning back to them. "I'll see what I can find out over the next few days, since from the sounds of it this is our best lead we have so far."

"Indeed," Xander agreed. Turning his gaze to Izana, he aimed his next question to Izana. "You said there was a second, more direct message. What was it?"

"Another… Oh, oops, I'd nearly forgotten about that. Silly me. Yeah, it was 'come find me'. Crazy, huh? A god actually wants you guys to speak to him in person. You're all so lucky, I only get to talk to them. I wish I could go with you!" Izana laughed again, almost drunkenly this time.

"Excuse me? A god asked for us to meet him in person? When? How?" Corrin asked incredulously, eyes widening.

"Couple minutes ago. For the how, he told me, duh. Unless you mean when and how to meet him, that's way way way trickier. Soon would be best, don't want to keep a god waiting. As for the how, well, it's looks like you'll need to travel to the Ethereal Summit."

Xander's eyes went wide, as did Hinoka's and Sakura's. Clearly they recognized the name.

"What is the Ethereal Summit?" Lucina asked.

"It's the highest peak in all the land. Far to the north, overlooking the Bottomless Canyon at its most northern point," Hinoka.

"It's a sacred site, one of the few both Nohr and Hoshido acknowledge. The place where the land and heavens meet," Xander added. "According to the legends I learned as a child, it was on that peak that the first dragons ascended their mortal forms, leaving only the twelve behind."

"And we're going to meet a god there," Robin noted dryly. "Well, I would say this is a first, but that would be a lie. And in a remote hard to reach location too, Why can't gods live somewhere nice and close. Or anywhere convenient really," he added, muttering the words just loudly enough for the others to hear.

"If it were easy to go see a god whenever you wanted, I'd be completely out of a job. So I for one am glad, very glad, it's the way it is," Izana said, grinning. The archduke took a single step forward, swaying suddenly. "Speaking of my job, I think I'm going to stop standing now."

Without warning Izana crumpled to the ground, Corrin managing to catch him at the last moment.

"Archduke, are you alright?" Corrin asked.

"I'm… fine… Just really tired is all," Izana grinned weakly. "The ceremony I performed always requires something in return. Every message has a price, and this one took a lot out of me. Though… not as much as I thought it would. Almost felt like the god asked less in return than he normally would." Izana laughed deliriously, his head lolling slightly. "To be completely frank, I totally expected to die giving this message. Almost disappointed that I think I'll live through this. Was looking forward to the bards writing nice songs about my noble sacrifice and everything. Probably did shorten my life by a bit. Took off a couple years, maybe. Hope it doesn't make me get all wrinkly and gross earlier. I'd hate to deal with that"

"Wait, what? You could have died? Why didn't you warn m- us!? Corrin demanded, panic seizing hold of him. Had he really been that close to seeing yet another person die for his sake? Even if this reality had not come to pass, to even consider it shook him to his core.

"Don't look at me like that. I made my choice willingly. And hey it worked out! Mostly. I still really want my heroic sacrifice song made. Huh, I wonder if that's the real sacrifice. Makes you think."

"You should still have a healer see to you until you recover," Lucina said, rushing over to the archduke's side along with the others.

"I… I-I can help, I… I think. Hold on, I, um, let me see…" Sakura said nervously, beginning to cast simple restorative magic to both relieve some of the archduke's exhaustion as well as dull any pain he may be feeling.

Izana protested this weekly, assuring them that his own healers could look at him later. But by this point he put up little real resistance as Lucina and Sakura helped him up and half carried him back to his personal quarters for him to rest.

"So it seems like we need to go to this temple then, doesn't it," Hinoka said as soon as he was gone. She turned to the over, regarding them with a firm look devoid of any clear emotion, her arms crossed over her chest.

"We?" Xander asked, arching an eyebrow.

"To be blunt, I still don't like the thought of working with Nohr. I hope that's clear," she told him, her gaze briefly flicking over to Corrin as she spoke. "But today shows that all this, the threat the Invisible Soldiers pose," she motioned to the window, where the rising smoke from the destruction wrought on Izumo could be seen. "It's larger than I could have imagined. For that alone. I will do anything to protect my home, even if it means working with you. "

Xander nodded. "That much is all I can ask. You're not the only one who is prepared to do whatever it takes to protect one's home." He turned to Robin, adding "We should make preparations to depart as soon as we are able. See to it that we render what aid we can to the people here in the short time until then. We must balance kindness with pragmatism so long as time remains against our favor, I'm afraid."

"I'll do what I can," Robin said. He glanced to Hinoka. "Lady Hinoka, if I may, I would like your input on our route from here. We will be moving through your lands, so if there is a particular route we should take, I'd gladly hear of it."

"Yes. Of course. I'll let you know," Hinoka said, her voice perhaps less stiff than the one she'd used when talking to Xander.

With plans already being made and discussed, Corrin was left standing on the sideline. He felt hesitant to contribute. Hinoka would probably not want to speak with him still. Best not to make her feel uncomfortable. Besides, Robin looked like he could handle it. No sense meddling with things.

He gazed out the window, watching the billowing smoke rising to stain the sky black as night. As he did, he found his mind drawn back to the prophecy Izana had given, in particular the final line.

' _By living two lives, both of light and dark, may an heir lead others to their forgotten home'. What could is possibly mean? Could this 'heir' be referring me? But I have not connection to Valla. That was Azura who was, not me,_ Corrin thought.

_And even if it is me the prophecy speaks of, I've only ever lived one life. How can I walk a path I chose not to take?_

* * *

**Character Spotlight:** Hana

 **Class:** Swordmaster

 **Secondary Classes:** Shrine Maiden, Archer (A* Setsuna)

 **Skills:** Swordfaire, Vantage, Astra, Quick Draw, Life or Death

 **Personal Skill:** Fearsome Blow - If Hana initiates combat and defeats an enemy, all adjacent enemies lose 20% of their max HP.

 **Equipment:** Hana's Katana, Sunrise Katana

 **Status:** Alive

* * *

 **Character Spotlight:** Setsuna

 **Class:** Sniper

 **Secondary Classes:** Ninja, Samurai (A* Hana)

 **Skills:** Bowfaire. Quick Draw, Astra, Lethality, Life or Death

 **Personal Skill:** Optimistic - If Setsuna is healed with a staff/rod, she recovers 1.5 times the amount.

 **Equipment:** Setsuna's Yumi, Sidelong Yumi

 **Status:** Alive


	32. Unexpected Complications

Robin couldn't help but feel responsible for this.

_This is all my fault._

_I should have said something._

_I should have warned him._

A groan echoed out from the massive pitfall trap at Robin's feet as Corrin seemed to regain some manner of his senses. The prince sat upright, rubbing his head painfully.

"What is this…? Where in the…?"

"Sorry, I should have noticed it sooner. But by the time I did…" Robin winced as he trailed off, watching as Corrin attempted to scramble back up the dirt walls of the nearly twenty foot deep hole. "Not to mention I should have suspected this the instant I saw how pleased Morgan looked with herself at breakfast."

 _Or when Kana dragged us all the way out here only to run ahead without warning us,_ Robin added to himself. _Yeah, come to think of it, that really_ should _have tipped me off. Especially with how much time she's been spending with Morgan of late._

"Wait, what? Morgan did this?" Corrin asked incredulously, managing to pull himself up to the edge of the pit.

"Oh, of course. She does it on a near constant basis, in fact," Robin answered, stooping down and offering a hand. Corrin taking hold of it, Robin heaved, helping him the rest of the way out of the trap.

"I... " Corrin stared at him for a moment, then at the pit, then back at Robin, blinking dumbly the entire time struggling to process this information. "This just raises even more questions. Just… how? Why? What? How?"

"It's better to not question it with Morgan. Less of a headache that way," Robin said, sighing. "Emphasis on _less_."

Corrin opened his mouth to say something more, only for the tell-tale sound of movement rustling through the nearby bushes to reach their ears. Turning in unison, the two managed to catch a glimpse of two unmistakable figures darting deeper into the woods, giggles and stifled laughter heralding their retreat.

"I'm sorry," Robin said again, only in that moment grasping the true gravity of what had transpired.

"What?" Corrin asked, confusion plain on his features. "You already apologized about not seeing the trap. It would be petty for me to blame you for something as little as…"

Robin shook his head solemnly. "No, I mean… Not that. I was referring to the fact that my daughter has corrupted yours."

"Oh…" Corrin said, the same realization dawning on him. "That."

There was a long, awkward pause. Robin coughed into a fist, doing his best to avoid eye contact.

"For what it's worth, I don't blame you for that either," Corrin said after a moment.

"You say that. But I don't think you understand the monster Morgan has undoubtedly created in your daughter," he told him. Sighing once again, Robin dragged a hand over his face, steeling himself for the task that had now been thrust upon him

"Sorry, but, I'll be right back. I need to catch Morgan before she gets too far away and make sure she fills in this pit before someone else falls in." Robin told him, starting off in the direction Morgan had fled with Kana.

"Are you sure?" Corrin asked, his voice hesitant, as if considering following along as well.

Robin shook his head as he kept going. "No. To be entirely honest, I've been meaning to have a talk with her for awhile. This is about as good an excuse as I will get."

Hopefully everyone else's morning had been turning out less trying than this.

**. . . . .**

It didn't take long for Robin to find his and Corrin's respective daughters. They were standing alone in a wide patch of dirt right in center of the thicket of trees, still laughing at what must have seemed to be a resounding success to their little plot.

"Morgan," Robin called out, stepping out into the open.

The two girls turned, the grin Morgan already wore somehow becoming even wider as her eyes fell on her father. Kana took a moment to follow suit, only allowing herself to grin as well after confirming Morgan had done the same.

"Oh, heya, father. What brings you around here?" Morgan asked innocently, her tone a poor match for the complete self-satisfaction implicit in her expression.

"Can't complain really. It's been fine for the most part," Robin replied, playing along. For a single split second both girls seemed to hesitate. Evidently they hadn't been expecting such a reaction from him.

Morgan regained her composure quickest, managing to pick up where she left off without scarcely missing a beat. "That's good. I've just been teaching Kana my super special brand of tactics. Right? … Right?" Morgan gave the younger girl a quick nudge with her elbow to get her attention.

"Yes, for sure! Morgan's been teaching me lots of cool stuff. Especially how to make traps! I've been helping her dig them all morning and-" Morgan promptly nudged Kana a second time, hissing something sharply under her breath. "Erm, I mean, lots of tactical things. No traps. Nope, nothing to do with traps," Kana quickly recovered, ending with a nervous giggle.

"Really? That sounds like fun. Mind if I join you? Robin asked. Without waiting for a reply, he started towards them, crossing the first couple steps with little incident. Then he stopped and began to walk in a circuitous arc around the space between them before looping back around. He made it halfway before he stopped again, again looping even further around before at last coming to a stop before the two stunned girls.

"But you were supposed to… how did you… but you didn't… but I thought...what?!" Morgan babbled, pointing frantically between him and the two spots he'd painstakingly avoided. Kana seemed absolutely speechless, her mouth half open as she stared in shock.

A moment passed of continued fragmented gibbering from Morgan before she managed to collect herself. Or at least, enough to form full sentences after being forced to pause to actually breath. "But they were so well hidden! Even I almost forgot where they were! How did you notice them!?"

"I didn't. I just know you well enough you'd try something like this. Also you and Kana both tensed up each time I was about to fall it. Your reactions told me everything I needed to know," Robin answered.

"Really? But I was sure I got the whole subterfuge and misdirection part down pat this time!" Morgan exclaimed. "And dang, after all that hard work and multiple misfires too. Had to reset these like a bazillion times before Kana went to get you."

"Misfires… wait, you mean other people have fallen into these!" Robin asked incredulously, horror falling over him as he suddenly grasped just what his daughter was saying.

"Oh no, not multiple people." Morgan laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh, good, I thought-"

"It was just Setsuna. Multiple times," Morgan said.

"What!?" Robin shouted. "How did you manage that?!"

"Look, I'm as baffled as you, father. Like, every time I finished a trap- Every time! I'd look away and within seconds she'd have fallen into it. I don't know how she even reached the traps as fast as she did. She was nowhere nearby whenever I looked away in the first place," Morgan assured him.

"She's not lying. We really tried to keep her from falling in. It kept happening no matter what we did, even when we told her where we were digging." Kana added, leaping to Morgan's defense.

"Yeah! And a couple we didn't even have a chance to cover up first. It's like she's a moth, only instead of fire she's drawn to brilliant traps created by a true master genius. Not that I can blame her, now that I really think about it. My traps are pretty great."

"I…" Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. _Drop it, Robin. It's not important right now. Just drop it, worry about it later._ "Just… please tell me she's not in a pit right now."

Morgan looked shiftily away.

"Morgan…" Robin warned.

"Look, on the eighth one she told us to just leave her there. So, you know, we did. Don't blame us on this one," Morgan argued.

"I… just…" Robin covered his face in his hands. This was the last thing he'd expected to be dealing with today.

He should really stop doing that. Having expectations.

"So... what now?" Morgan asked.

Robin lifted his head from his hands. "You mean besides filling in the twenty foot pit you dug?" Robin asked, keeping his voice stern enough to make it clear this was less a question and more of a strong suggestion. Or command.

"Wait, what? You mean I have to…" Morgan trailed off, seeing the continued look he was giving her. "I… but… " Morgan's shoulders slumped in surrender. "Fine, you win. Guess I better get going, huh? Come on, Kana, you heard my father. Let's-" She began to skulk off back towards the trap, only to be stopped as Robin reached out and grabbed hold of the back of her coat, keeping her in place.

"Hey, what gives! I'm already going, just like you asked." Morgan yelped, stretching and flailing her arms towards the other side of the clearing, Robin dragging her back with each step she took.

"Later, first off you and me need to have a talk," Robin told her.

"But-"

"Alone," he asked. Turning to Kana, Robin softened his expression, speaking in a much more gentle tone as he addressed Corrin's daughter. Afterall, it wasn't his place to lecture his friend's child. "Kana, please go find your father. And while I know it was a prank and while your father isn't angry at you, you should still apologize to him. Okay?"

"Okay, I promise," Kana said, bowing her head slightly.

"Oh, and before I forget, please also make sure to go back for Setsuna. I'd hate it if we forgot about her and left her stranded in a pit out in the middle of nowhere. Thanks," Robin added.

"Sure. That would be really mean if we left her there, huh?"

"No doubt. Which is why I am counting on you to make sure we don't," Robin told her, stooping down slightly so they were at eye level. Morgan tried to take advantage of this, attempting to squirm away, but Robin held his grip firm.

"Yes! I can do it!" Kana hopped up and down excitedly. She half turned, about to run off, only to catch herself at the last second and give Robin another little bow to thank him. Then she sprinted away, leaving Morgan and him alone.

Only once Kana had gone did Robin release Morgan, letting her right herself as he straightened himself back to his full height.

"Alright, what is this about then, father? What did I do this time?" Morgan asked, exasperation thick in her voice. Clearly she considered this whole song and dance nothing but old hat at this point.

For a moment Robin said nothing instead dusting off his coat where it had dragged in the dirt while he'd knelt down to speak with Kana directly. Not to mention to take a chance to fully collect his thoughts and determine his plan of attacking the situation. Yes, he'd need to make sure this conversation went differently than those that Morgan had certainly become all-to-weary of.

"Morgan, are you okay?" Robin asked, broaching the silence at last. He gazed at his daughter's face thoughtfully, waiting for the smallest of changes in her expression that would act as a window into her thoughts.

Morgan blinked in surprise at this question, but quickly shook this off. "What do you mean?" she asked quickly.

"You know what I'm talking about."

Morgan flinched, but recovered quickly, turning away. "I'm fine. I have no reason to not be."

"Morgan… you can talk to me. Please," Robin told her. Taking a step towards his daughter, he tried to place a hand on her arm. She pulled away, leaving his arm hanging there in mid air. Robin sighed then lowered it. "Look, I know you aren't being truthful, maybe even to yourself. Your actions over the past few days show that."

"What do you mean? How is anything I've done different than what I normally do?" Morgan asked incredulously, spinning back to face him.

"You've been sloppy. Normally this whole thing would be way more thought out, but as your traps go you overdid it today and to poor results," Robin explained, motioning behind him vaguely towards the traps. "Same with everything else you've done since your fight with Inigo. You're trying to act like nothing's wrong, and trying too hard at that. Like you need to prove you aren't upset."

"I'm fine," Morgan repeated, her jaw tightening as she grimaced. "Really. I'm fine."

"Morgan…" Robin said gently.

"I'm fine, father," Morgan snapped, stamping a foot down in frustration. "I… Even if I am upset, why should that matter?! I have every right to be, don't I? He's the one who was wrong, not me!"

 _Ah, there it is,_ Robin thought to himself. Her choice of words made it plain as day what this was about.

"Sounds to me like Inigo isn't the only one you're blaming right," Robin noted, voicing his realization out loud.

"If I am, it's stupid and dumb and I shouldn't feel that way!" Morgan countered. "He was the one who left, father! He abandoned me! He lied to me! He did, not me! How could any of that be my fault?!"

"Because…" Robin frowned, picking his words carefully. "I think you know it's more complicated than that."

Morgan said nothing, turning her head again. Reaching out, Robin tried again to place his hand on his daughter's arm. This time she did not pull away.

"I am not defending Inigo. Nor am I saying I agree with his choice. But you know he, not to mention Owain and Severa, would have only left if they had a good reason to."

Morgan stiffened at this. For an instant she stood there, motionless as a statue. Then she spun around, knocking Robin's hand from her arm. "Why should I care? Whatever the reason, maybe it was good enough for them. But not for me! Because he left _me_ , father. Me!

Robin stood there, stunned by this outburst. Had he pushed too far? He'd been so close to getting to the heart of the issue, he'd thought…

"I…" Morgan lowered her head, staring at her feet. "I'm sorry, father. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just don't want to talk about this."

"Morgan," Robin started to say. Before he could stop her Morgan turned and staggered over to a nearby patch of bushes, retrieving a shovel she must have stowed there some time earlier.

"I'm going to clean up my mess. Just… I'm fine, father. Thanks for asking, but… I'm fine," she said, her gaze remaining downcast even as she continued to walk away.

Robin lifted a hand, about to stop her, only to let it fall limply to his side and let her go. He didn't want to risk making things worse. The last thing he needed was to make Morgan hate him too by pursuing to issue any further. Yes, it would be best if he waited. Give her time to cool off at least.

He watched her go, vanishing into the treeline back towards the hole Corrin had fallen into. As he did an uneasiness fell over him, already beginning to second guess his choice. Had he done the right thing? Had he given in too easily when he ought have stood his ground and made Morgan confront what she was feeling?

Yet despite these question Robin made no move the follow. For all his uncertainty he remained there, doing nothing. Both caution and his own fear yet staying his hand.

At the end of the day, he didn't want to risk making things any worse for her.

**. . . . .**

Never before had Robin been so glad for a mundane task to take his attention away from the failure that had been his attempt to get through to Morgan.

Not long after returning to camp, he'd found Corrin waiting for him. Apparently he'd just gotten back from talking to Xander (and thankfully rescuing Setsuna from her self-imposed entrapment in one of Morgan's pitfall traps). Apparently, as Corrin had explained, there was a medium sized town in the foothills nearby, one where they could restock on supplies for the rest of their trip to the Ethereal Summit, and at Xander's request was putting a small party together to complete the erand.

Robin agreed on the spot. Better than sitting around and mopping with so little else to do. Besides, it would give him a chance to think. Perhaps even come up with a solution to this little Morgan problem. And with Lucina agreeing to accompany them as well, the two of them would be far more likely to do just that than he would on his own.

Meeting Corrin at the edge of their camp, the two of them found the others who'd be accompanying them already waiting. Along with Corrin's acting retainers, Silas and Kaze, Robin was surprised to see Inigo there as well. Then again, it made some sense, considering it was on Xander's request that they were undertaking this mission. Still, it was odd for him to assign one of his retainers to this task.

"I volunteered. Gives me something useful to keep myself occupied with," Inigo explained, noticing Robin's stare.

"Are you well?" Lucina asked. She visibly eyed the scab on Inigo's lip. Even in the week since his and Morgan's argument, the injury from when she struck him had not fully healed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Inigo told her, brushing them both off as he sulked away to walk with the others as they started off toward down the road.

Robin exchanged a worried glance with Lucina. Certainly only a fool would think nothing was wrong. But, considering how the matter involved their daughter, was it really their place to meddle in both sides of the conflict?

_Sorting out Morgan is our priority. After that… well, if he and Morgan do reconcile, it will be up to them to take that step._

Starting off as well, Robin began relaying the morning's events to Lucina, it taking handful of minutes to give the full account of things.

"I'm afraid I don't have any answers myself, Robin," Lucina told him once he'd finished filling her in. The two of them walked towards the back of the group, making sure to keep out of earshot of Inigo in particular. Best not to complicate things in that way right now. "I can't say I truly blame Morgan for acting the way she is. But even so, the selfishness of believing she is the only hurt party…" she trailed off, shaking her head sadly.

"Yeah. For all the traits to have inherited from us, the combination of my penchant to take full ownership of even the smallest of problems and your stubbornness in the face of adversary has certainly not made this easy to get Morgan to see reason," Robin agreed. "Only difference between me and her is that Morgan, rather than accept the guilt she is feeling, is turning it back around on Inigo and scapegoats the blame she puts on herself onto him."

"Yes, exactly. I am certain it is a large portion of what afflicts her," Lucina confirmed. "But…"

"What?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. Something still doesn't sit right with me. Like we are missing some other reason Morgan has," Lucina told him.

Robin considered this for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I can't help but think there is something else too, but… I really don't know either." He sighed, letting his shoulders slump. "Did I do the right thing? Giving her space instead of pressing her further? Maybe I could have gotten through to her somehow if I just tried to say something else and-"

"It's alright, Robin. There is no sense worrying about what might have been now," Lucina assured him. "Instead we should focus on our duty as parents to help Morgan through these trying times moving forward."

"Yeah… guess you're right," Robin said. He sighed again. "But how? That's the real question."

"Yes. To that I fear I still have no answers," Lucina told him sadly. "Perhaps the best route ahead of us is to just try talking to her again. Maybe she will be more willing to talk more openly in different circumstances."

"Yeah, maybe that's it. We just need to try and-"

The thought was cut short as the pace of the rest of the group began to slow, Corrin and Silas in particular dropping back to walk alongside them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the town should be just over that hill," Silas announced, pointing up the road ahead.

"Oh, good," Robin said, dipping his head in thanks for the warning. Guess he and Lucina would have to shelve their discussion for later.

They walked in silence for several minutes, climbing higher into the rocky terrain.

"Is there any concern that the village might react poorly due to our association with Nohr?" Lucina asked. "I suppose this would not be a problem for Robin and myself, should it come to that. Afterall, we are still in Hoshido, are we not?"

"Possibly, but less likely than you'd think. Going back only a couple decades this areas was under Nohr's dominion and are not likely to hold much animosity against us," Silas answered.

"They were? But how is that possible, isn't this well within Hoshidan lands?" Lucina asked.

"War," the cavalier answered simply, shrugging his shoulders. "For as far back as our histories go, Nohr and Hoshido have been at each other's throats. Rarely did things escalate to all out war, but skirmishes and minor engagements were all too common, especially along the border."

"Even with the natural barrier these mountains provide, the lands directly surrounding the border, particularly those near the main pass over the bottomless canyon, have traded hands more times than any can count," Kaze added.

"Huh, I didn't know that. I had know idea how deeply rooted conflict is in the very identity of this region," Corrin noted, shaking his head.

"But for once it sounds like it may work in our favor. So long as they are used to such regular changes in national ties, then they should have no qualms parting with the supplies we need at a reasonable price," Inigo interjected. "Too often have we been forced to take what we need or pay exorbanate rates during the war."

Robin noted the clear attempt to put on a playful tone. For all all Inigo's effort, he could not hide the tinge of weariness in his voice, as if straining to keep up the act. Clearly Morgan was not the only one pretending as if nothing was wrong.

At last they reached the crest of the hill, their destination at last coming into view.

From the looks of it, the settlement was a mining town, nestled in the mountain foothills. Squat stone buildings made up most of the structures, their design marrying aspects of both Nohrian and Hoshidan architecture.

However, those details were quickly pushed from the foreground of Robin's mind as he noticed the rest of the scene before them. Surrounding the town were lines of barricades and trenches. At first he took these for defenses, only to realize they were arrayed facing inward, as if to keep the citizens trapped within. Dark figures moved throughout the trenches, gathering towards the town's entrance. Who or what they were, Robin could not make out, the distance preventing him from catching more vague silhouettes.

"Dammit! Invisible Soldiers?" Silas asked.

Corrin shook his head. "No. I can see them from here. They're normal people." Corrin squinted as he visibly strained to make out any more details. "No markings or banners. Bandits no doubt, probably about the sack tthe whole place!"

"What? Then we've got to get in there and help!" Ingo said. He drew his sword, looking as though he was about ready to charge down the hill at any moment.

Corrin too looked on edge, his fingers twitching over the hilt of his own sword. But he hesitated, looking to Robin for confirmation.

Robin nodded to him. "Corrin, how much time?" he asked. It was too far for him to make out the enemy's movements. How and when the bandit's attack was to begin could drastically alter the best move they themselves should take to counter this threat.

"They're amassing now. Best I can tell they were repelled by someone, and are now regrouping for a larger assault," Corrin related, turning back to the town.

"Then we move now and time it so we reach the town just as they move it. We hit them from the flank and catch them off guard," Robin told him. "At best that should throw them into disarray, buy us some time. Better if we can get reinforcements."

"Lord Corrin could reach the others in the shortest time, but as I fear you will need him for this assault, I can go in his stead," Kaze offered. "Do you five believe you can manage alone?"

"Go," Corrin told him.

The ninja dipped his head in a bow, and then darted away. He vanished into the forest, forgoing the road to instead the most direct route to their army's camp.

"Robin, we wait for your word," Lucina told him, drawing Falchion as she spoke. The divine blade hummed softly, casting a gentle blue light. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I can be," he assured her.

 _And here I had hoped the rest of the day would be free of more unforeseen complications. First Morgan's antics and now a pack of brigands to deal with,_ Robin thought.

_Guess now I can just hope for no further surprises today. Or would that be too much to ask?_

**. . . . .**

With a gurgling cry the last bandit fell to the ground, his remaining comrades having long since turned tail and fled out of the town's square.

Flicking her sword to the side to clean the blood from it, the woman who'd felled the bandit stepped back, wiping the sweat from her brow on the back of her sleeve. "Whew, see, not a problem at all. It's like I told you, you're all safe now," she announced, turning back to the crowd of people she'd been defending.

 _I still don't see why they made such a big deal about this. Oh, it's so dangerous to travel to other worlds and times. You might harm the fabric of reality or whatever. Don't even think about trying it, blahdy blahdy blah blah,_ she added. Internally, of course. Best not go telling everyone she met that little backstory detail. Not that any of them would believe her. _Been here for what, a week or two, and reality it fine and dandy. No universe ending booms or anything. Looks like I showed you wrong, gramps._

One of the villagers, a really cute girl with red hair, stepped forward, bowing slightly to her.

"Thank you, so much. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't step in when you did," she thanked, her, bowing her head a second time. A chorus of similar thanks followed from the other villagers. "Please, if there is anything we can do to replay you, all you need to do is a-" the girl started to add.

"No sweat it. It's what I do! I'm just glad I sent those thugs packing with their tails between their legs like the dogs they are," she interrupted before the girl could finish, grinning and giving a thumbs up. It would be wrong to ask for anything in return at any rate. Then again, the girl was really cute, so… Winking, the swordswoman address the girl directly now, adding, "Though you know, maybe later you and I could get some-"

The sound of multiple swords clearing scabbards cut her standment short. The swordswoman spun around, seeing a dozen or more bandits standing across the square. Those on either flank fanned out to either side, already moving around the perimeter to surround her.

"What's this about turning tail and running like dogs?" shouted the lead bandit. Even from the distance, his confidant tone betrayed the smirk he wore. "We didn't run, silly girl. We were just calling some friends to this little party."

"Um… oh…" the swordswoman said lamely, mentally counting the encircling ruffians. That sure was a lot of them. This might be more tricky than she thought.

"What's that? You were talking such a big game before, girly," the bandit laughed. "Let's see if you're still have that smile from before when my friends get the best of you."

The swordswoman confidentially flipped back her long blue hair, her smile unwavering both in spite of, and because of, the threat. "Well, when this is all done I can guarantee one of us will still be smiling. Spoiler, it will be me. Because this world, my world, or any other, I'm the best there is. So ha!"

"Are you sure about it? There are so many of them and you're all by yourself," the girl told her, fear in her eyes.

"Come on! Turn that frown upside down. Just like I told you before, I got this," the swordswoman reassured her, doing her best to smile all the brighter. "Would you believe me if I told you fighting against impossible odds runs in the family? It's in my blood!"

A chorus of bellowing cries rang out from across the square as the bandits began their assault, charging forward.

"Better stay back. This could get messy," the swordswoman added, readying her sword.

_You know, maybe things didn't turn out quite like I thought they would with this whole time travel thing. Just a tinsy, bit._


	33. Bright Smile

"Thank you so much, if you hadn't come along, I don't know what would have happened to us," thanked one of the villagers they'd saved, a short elderly woman.

"I'm just happy we arrived when we did," Corrin replied. The young prince almost looked surprised to Robin's eye, as if he'd scarcely expected to be thanked for their rescue.

Then again, it probably had been a long time since Corrin had received any genuine gratitude for his actions.

Robin surveyed the scene, keeping his weapon raised an at the ready as he watched for any sign of movement. The five of them had cut a deep swath into the town, all but entirely routing the brigands surging through town's eastern side. It was during this initial fighting that they'd come across a large number of the bandits attempting to breach the doors of one of the larger buildings where a group of townsfolk had taken shelter. In an instant, their group had fallen on the brutes, cutting them down before they could so much as turn and fight back.

 _We've been lucky. The bandits are disorganized. If they'd kept to a formation and remained aware, we'd be in serious trouble,_ Robin noted. " _Sloppy. I would have thought even bandits more careful."_

"Tell me, are you with _her_ ," another one of the villagers asked, stepping forward.

"Who?" Silas asked, arching an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't follow. Is there someone else here besides the bandits?"

"Yes, a young woman, said she was a mercenary," the villager, a man in his mid forties, replied. "She arrived early this morning, not long before the bandits. Thank the gods she did, as it's only by her actions the town has lasted this long."

"She fought off the bandits twice before now. It was she who told us all to barricade what buildings we could," a woman added. "But I fear for her safety now. There are so many more of them this time, I fear she's in over her head."

"What?" Ingio asked, eyes widening. "It doesn't matter how skilled you are, one person can't stand against this many alone. We need to help her!"

 _Dammit. That's that must be why the bandits here were so disorganized,_ Robin realized. _These bandits certainly didn't seem to be searching for her. Others must be dealing with her, so they probably figured there was nothing for them to worry about._

"Agreed. Where is this woman now?" Lucina asked.

"Last I heard, she had gone to protect those holed up in the town square. But that was an hour ago," the woman answered.

"In that case, we need to head there right now. She's in danger, if we don't, we-" Corrin started to say, only for Robin to raise a hand to stop him.

"Thank you for the information. Get back inside, barricade the doors again and don't open them until this over. Leave the rest to us," Robin instructed the townsfolk. The villagers quickly complied, shutting the doors. Then Robin turned to the others.

"No," he told Corrin, "We need to be smart about this. If I were to guess, the bandits' main force will be after that girl, near the town's center. That leaves the rest of them as disorganized and scattered as these lot were." He motioned to the bandits lying at their feet. "We need to take advantage of this. Two of us. Corrin, Silas, you swing north, Lucina, Inigo, you do the same for the south. Clear out as many as we can, before they catch wind of us."

"But what about the girl, we need to-" Corrin started to argue.

"-Which is why in the meantime, I am going to find her," Robin said.

"Alone? Robin, you can't be serious," Lucina gasped, a mix of shock and concern filling her features.

"You said it yourself, that's where most of the bandits will be! You can't face them alone!" Corrin snapped. "Dammit, you can't make the same foolish mistake I've made too often! I won't..."

Corrin trailed off as Robin shook his head sharply. "I do not intend to fight them head on. That was never my intention. Rather, my aim is to present an opportunity for the woman to escape," Robin told her. "The situation isn't ideal, but right now we can't spare more than one person for this rescue. Besides, I have the best shot. "

"Robin…" Inigo started to say, appearing also worried for his sake.

"Remember, I'm the only spellcaster here. If anyone can create an big enough opening, it's me," Robin explained. "Look, we don't have time. Just please trust me."

Lucina was the first to nod in acceptance of his plan. Whatever concerns she may have held, her trust in his judgement outweighed them by far. "Be careful. Please," she told him. The she turned away, she and Inigo hurrying south while Corrin and Silas headed north.

Without another pause, Robin set off towards the west, making for the heart of the town.

 _You know, as plans go, this isn't your best work,_ a part of him reminded, almost smugly. _They're right to be concerned._

 _Yeah, well, today hasn't exactly been ideal. I'm doing the best I can with what's given to me,_ Robin told himself. _I'm sure I'll be fine._

 _Yeah, fine._ Now he just needed to convince himself of that.

**. . . . .**

"Go, get to safety! I'll try to draw them off!" the girl shouted to the villagers. She battered aside an incoming blow, using the momentum of her parry to whip her blade back around and cut down her assailant. Yet in that instant, two more brigands launched themselves at her, forcing her to fall back.

 _Yeah, might be about time to act on that plan,_ she told herself. Bounding back another step, she seized hold of a nearby merchant's stand, yanking it over in between her and the bandits.

 _That should buy me some time!_ Turning, she fell into a dead run, waving and and shouting as she ran. "Come on this way! Come and get me! You know, nah nah nah nah nah and stuff!"

A chorus of cries echoed out behind her, signaling that the bandits had taken her bait. _Ha, idiots,_ she grinned, slowing her pace just a bit to make sure they didn't give up the chase.

An arrow whizzed past her head, pinging off the cobblestone pavement. She turned, catching sight of the archer just in time to see him loose another arrow. She dove into a roll just in time, the second missile sailing past as she came to her feet.

It was then that she realized something was wrong. There weren't nearly enough bandits following her. If only a handful had given chase, that would mean...

"Oh come on. This really isn't my day, huh?" she groaned. _Dammit, I need to get back to the square, those people will be slaughtered if I don't-_

Her thought was cut short as an arrow skidded off the street next to her foot, forcing her back. The remaining bandits were almost on her, cutting off her round back.

_No way I'm getting through that way. Got to loop around!_

Whirling around, she fell into a dead sprint, making for a tight cluster of buildings where she'd be able to give her perusers the slip. The sounds of footsteps behind her grew more distant as she wound her way through the tight alleyways, until they could barely be heard as more than a distant echo.

_Ha! Lost them! Now I just need to-_

She skidded to a stop, coming short just in time as a blade flashed through the space she'd have been had she not reacted in time. A duo of bandits now blocked her way, having somehow managed to get ahead of her and cut off her escape round.

Retreating back, she found the other end of the alleyway likewise blocked. She was trapped! It didn't make any sense, these guys were supposed to be idiots! How did they trick her?!

The bandits closed in, seven in total. Readying her sword, the girl prepared to fight.

 _So, really talked a big game earlier about your family being good at this sort of thing,_ she told herself. _Better see if I can put it into practice, huh?_

Then the bandits were on her, the first once meeting her blade in a clash of steel.

**. . . . .**

Robin leaped into the air, launching a blast of wind aimed at the ground. He was propelled upward, landing on the rooftops of one of the buildings. Bracing himself, he peered out over the village, searching for any sign of movement.

_There!_

A detachment of brigands had broken off from those still centered around the town square, moving east. It certainly seemed like they were pursuing someone, but was it the girl or a group of fleeing villagers?

Either way, he couldn't sit by and watch it happen. Bounding over the end, Robin launched another spell, a great updraft of wind catching him as he fell to slow his decent. He landed, rolled, and came out into a sprint, moving to intercept.

The sound of a fight reached his ears: ringing steel and cries carrying out from somewhere ahead. Redoubling his pace, Robin closed his eyes, drawing on his inner wells of power as he prepared a spell.

His eyes snapped open as he rounded the last corner, coming out into an alleyway and the scene of the battle he'd heard but moments before.

A young girl clad in blue and gray mercenary's garb battled against a trio of bandits who'd surrounded her. Four others lay dead of her feet, who were then joined by a fifth even as Robin watched the mercenary cut down another of her assailants. Yet the instant she ripped her blade free, the final two were on her. A flurry of screeching steel followed as she desperately battered aside the avalanche of blows the remaining two bandits rained upon her, culminating in a ringing clash that sent the girl's blade spinning from her grasp. The two bandits lunged, weapons glinting as they fell upon their now helpless foe.

"Duck!" Robin shouted, thrusting out a hand.

The girl dove to the ground just in time as a burst of wind rushed over her, catching both brigands full force. The bandits smashed into the wall behind and crumpled to the ground with two sickening crunches.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, jogging over to the girl. He eyed her up and down quickly. Besides a couple minor cuts and bruises, she didn't seem to have any serious injuries. An impressive feat, considering she'd been fighting so thoroughly outnumbered until this point.

 _Or, really, just a bit less thoroughly outnumbered. Not like we brought much of an army with us this time,"_ Robin corrected himself

"Oh, I'm fine, just a bit…" the girl started to say. She returned her sword to it's sheath before turning to face him. Then her eyes widened, for a single instant shock playing out over her face. "Grandpa?! What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed incredulously, pointing at him with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"I… excuse me?" Robin asked. He must have been hearing things, since it sounded a lot like she just called him-

"Grandpa," the girl repeated, sprinting towards him now. "I don't understand. I thought there was only one orb, so how did you-" she stopped herself, clasping both hands over her mouth. "Oh, that's not what this is about is it? You came to bring me home, didn't you?"

"I… I don't… what?" Robin stammered, staring at her blankly. "I… believe you have me mistaken for someone else… I don't think I…" he managed weakly, clinging to his own words in the face of evidence.

"Haha, very funny. Pretending to not know who I am. I get it," the girl said, a wide grin spreading over her lips. She took a few more steps towards him, then came to a stop, the smile faltering a bit as she saw what must have been a truly bewildered expression on his face. "Oh gods, you're serious aren't you?"

"Yes, very," Robin answered, managing to regain his composure somewhat. Kinda. A bit.

"Oh, okay. That's not what I expected," the girl said. She paused, opened her mouth to say something more, than shut it again. Then open again, then shut. Finally on the third try. "So, don't get mad… or panic... But, if you really don't know who I am that mean you're from the past and I might have probably broken time."

She paused, looking him up and down. Her gaze fixed on his face as she stared intently. Then she slapped her forehead "Oh, wow, you really do look _way_ younger than I remember. Maybe, I dunno, by ten, twenty years max? Wow, I feel dumb right about now! Probably should have realized something was up way sooner, huh?"

"I..." Robin started to say, only to be cut off as the girl hopped forward, landing alongside him

"But I guess this isn't the first time this has happened to you, am I right?" she grinned at him, nudging him with an elbow. "So, you know, just pretend that this is that all over again. Which it basically is. Exactly that."

Robin merely stood there, his brain and all relevant thought processes having long since come to the violent, screeching halt. Well, that wasn't exactly true. At that particular moment there was quite a lot of activity going on inside his head. Most of it just happened to be a franic voice screaming ' _no, no, no, no, no, no, nononononononono'_ at a ever escalating rate while the girl continued to rattle on.

"Cutting straight to the chase, my name is Soleil, and I'm your granddaughter," she grinned, standing up straight and pointing a thumb at her chest proudly.

"You're my… my…" Robin stutterer, his words falling incoherent. He wanted to deny it. He really, really, really wanted to ignore everything she just said. But, now that he had a good look at her…

 _Oh gods, she even looks like Lucina. A lot like her, from her hair, to her eyes. But her attitude and face is almost like-_ Robin buried his face in his palms, dragging them slowly down to tug at his skin as they went. _Gods, when did my life go so wrong? This is revenge, isn't it? This is karma's retribution for marrying my best friend's daughter._

Even her equipment didn't match the style of this world, her garb far more similar to the type worn by mercenaries back in Ylisse. Only the studded gambeson she wore looked remotely at home in Nohr, but even then, hers was sleeveless, with leather arm guards and braces over of her grey undershirt.

"Yep, granddaughter. I would have thought the hair would be a big give away," the girl, Soleil apparently, told him, playfully whipping her long blue hair back to accent her statement. "Oh, I know! I can prove it!"

She spun around, facing away from him. Then, without any warning reached down and began to to tug at her gambeson. She fiddled with it for a moment before managed to get a good grip, and then, with a solid yank, began pulling it up over her head, her undershirt with it.

"What are you doing?!" Robin exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut and covering his face with his hands before she could get her shirt up over her head.

"Taking off my shirt. What does it look like?" Soleil asked, perplexion clear in her voice.

"Why?!" Robin shouted back.

"To show you my Brand, duh. It's on the my back, just below my left shoulder," she told him, as if this was a perfectly reasonable and rational explanation.

"Then tug the back of your shirt down so I can see it, don't strip in the middle of a battle!" Robin told her incredulously.

"But that's a pain to…" she started to say. Then, evidently seeing Robin's hands still clasped firmly on his eyes, sighed and relented. "Fine. Gimme a moment… there, you can look now."

Cautiously Robin peeked through his fingers, fearing a trick. Thankful he was greeted with the sight of his alleged granddaughter fully clothed once more. As instructed, she'd reached up and pulled the back of her shirt down, stretched the neck hole of the gameson and undershirt back enough for Robin to glimpse a unmistakable pattern of discolored skin just above her left shoulder blade.

_Yep, that's definitely a Brand of the Exalt, alright. Which can only mean…_

_I've turned into Chrom… Oh gods, I've turned into Chrom!_

Robin slumped against a nearby wall, bracing himself with a hand. "This… is a lot to take in…"

"Oh, I can imagine!" the girl grinned happily as she turned back to face him, looking so very pleased with herself. "If you need more convincing, I can prove it! On the back of your hand you have a brand you don't like anyone to see. There, bet that has you convinced now!"

That caught Robin's attention, silencing the panicked voice in his head as surely as a slap would have. How did she know about his mark? It should have been long gone in her future. Unless…

Reaching down, he pulled the glove off his right hand and lifted it up to her, turning it around to show the bare, unmarked skin there.

Her smile vanished, replaced by a look of utter disbeliefs. "You don't have Grima's Mark. Why don't you have your mark?"

"It's gone. Ever since I killed Grima it has been," Robin told her.

"Wait… you killed Grima? But Grima was sealed with Falchion! You told me so…" Soleil trailed off, her eyes widening. "… but that would mean… If you aren't..." Her face went suddenly very pail, her mouth falling open. "Oh no," she whispered, repeating the words louder and louder. "Oh no, oh no. I really messed this up, didn't I? You know, I probably should have known something was up as soon as I got here. I thought everything here was wrong, but this just about proves it," she rattled off at about a hundred words a second, speaking fast enough that Robin could barely keep up

"Wait, slow down. What do you mean this doesn't add up?" Robin asked, gripped her by the shoulder.

The girl blinked at him, then nodded slowly. "Right. So, you know how before I said I may have broken time? That was meant to be a joke. Mostly. But now, I think I might have actually broken time," she explained. "Because, you're here, which never happened as far as I'm aware. And you killed Grima and lived somehow. And this whole world isn't like In was told it was. Basically none of this adds up!"

Robin stared at her for a long moment, then nodded slowly. "Alright, alright. I think I got this figured out." He released his grip on her shoulder, turning around and pacing a few steps to collect himself, then spun back to face her. "If I were to guess, it shoulds like you're from parallel timeline than mine. I mean, you were obviously from a another timeline, that's how this whole thing works. I meant as in you're from a _different_ timeline than me. One with some very key differences.

 _Like, for one, it sounds like her world's me let Chrom seal way Grima,_ Robin thought to himself.

"Oh, wow… this is a lot to take in," Soleil said. "But in that case, what are you doing here? I mean, not here, here. This world here. Well, maybe the first thing too. Yes, both those things please."

"That's…" Robin frowned, considering it for a moment. "A really long story. One left for a time that's not right now."

As if on cue, the sound of a distant explosion boomed in the distance. The ground trembled slightly under their feet, sending dust training down from nearby rooftops..

"You know, I can't say I'm happy to have my point proven, but there it is," Robin noted, wincing as a second blast echoed out. He pinched to bridge of his nose, trying his best not to sigh in exasperation. _You just had to tempt fate, didn't you? You keep doing that. Stop doing that!_

"That sounded like an mage. Since when did this morons have a mage?" Soleil exclaimed. Drawing her sword. "Come on, we need to go! People may get hurt if he keeps blasting away." Without even waiting for a reply, Soleil sprinted off, charging towards the sound.

"Soleil, hold up, we need a plan!" Robin called after her, giving chase. After a few moments he managed to catch up, Soleil having slowed as she came to the first intersection, where she now stood looking frantically left and right as if deciding which would be the best route.

"I think… I think… this way!" She shouted, bolting off down the left road.

"Please, slow down!" Robin said, managed to fall into step behind her. He wheezed for breath.

"Sorry, 'bout that. Almost forgot you'd probably have trouble keeping up in your old age," Soleil apologized, flashing him a grin.

"I'm not- Certainly you can't be serious- I'm twenty-four! -Ish! Something like that! Between the amnesia and… other things, I'm not precisely sure. But the point still stands!" Robin countered.

"And, so?" Soleil asked.

"That means I'm not old!" Robin shouted, flailing his arms in utter exasperation. "Not even future me is all that old! I mean, how old are you for example!"

"Sixteen," she answered simply.

"See, that's only about eight years. And I'd imagine that mean future me can't be any older than his early forties!"

"Yeah, but that's _ancient._ If anything, you just proved my point," Soleil retorted, flashing another grin. "Come on, try to keep up. Both figuratively and literally!" With that she sped froward, redoubling her speed and once again causing Robin to fall behind.

"Gods… dammit! At least wait until we have a plan!" Robin shouted after her. Tucking his head low, he threw himself forward with renewed vigor, his legs burning in protest as he struggled to keep up with this new pace

"But that's your job, gramps," Soleil called back. Even from far behind, Robin could see her shake her head. "You and mother are the planners, not me, remember. Well, you don't remember, because you never… you know what I mean!"

"Mother... so your Morgan's kid then?" Robin asked, once more managing to close some of the distance. That would make a whole lot of sense, come to think of it. Least in regards to her attitude, which certainly very Morgan-like.

"Well, duh. If I wasn't then I'd have pointed ears and would have probably turned into a dragon by now. Sometimes I get _sooooo_ jealous of that, let me tell you!

 _Huh, I guess things work out between Marc and Nah long term, then,_ Robin noted. _Good, I'm happy for him._ "What about combat? Can you use magic, or just swords?"

"Unless you want me to shoot sparks at people or set myself on fire, it's pretty much just swords," Soleil answered. "I figured you could deal with the mage while I mop off anyone else with him and hope we don't get swarmed."

"That's not much of a plan," Robin noted, frowning deeply. "But, if you insist on doing this, I'll admit there are worse ones. There are four others with us right now. There's two of the Nohrians we're traveling with, as well as your grandmother and your father. I think. Inigo is your father, correct?" Robin asked.

Soleil stopped dead in her tracks, so suddenly that Robin nearly crashed into her. He skidded to a stop, coming only inches short. "What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"You mean he's really here? I mean, I really hoped, but I almost couldn't let myself even believe…" Soleil trailed off as she turned to face him. Her eyes glistened with tears, even as she wore an even brighter smile than before. "You're not kidding, right? He's really here?"

"Of course, why wouldn't…" Robin started to say. Then he stopped, the pieces falling into place. "Wait, in your future. Did something happen to-"

Before he could even finish, Soleil whirled around, leaping forward into dead sprint. "Now I'm even more fired up! I'm going to end this quick! Watch me!"

 _Gods, this girl is going to be the death of me,_ Robin thought to himself, chasing after her,

 _So Inigo isn't around in her timeline, and from the sounds of it she came to this world for a reason._ Robin considered this quickly, another thought dawning on him. _Or at least, some version of this one. She said everything here was "wrong", like she expected this world to be different. What if me not killing Grima isn't the only difference in her timeline?_

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 

 **Character Spotlight:** Soleil

 **Class:** Hero

 **Secondary Classes:** Myrmidon, Pegasus Knight, Tactician

 **Skills:** Aether, Sol, Swordfaire, Vantage, Galeforce

 **Personal Skill:** Sisterhood - Damage +2 and damage received -2 if the user's supporting unit is female

 **Equipment:** Laslow's Blade, Hand Axe, _**? ? ? ? ?  
**_

 **Status:** Alive


	34. A Unwelcome Meeting

"Slow down, Soleil! Getting seperated is the last thing we want right now!" Robin shouted, sprinting after his granddaughter as she vanished around the corner of one of the buildings ahead of him.

Grumbling at her continued refusal to heed his warnings, Robin charged after her, having long since given up worrying about being heard or running headlong into enemies. Soleil had pretty much taken that choice away from him at this point, so he might as well have made peace with that.

Rounding the corner several seconds later, Robin came to halt as he was met with nothing but an empty street. He whirled around, checking the nearby alleyways that she may have ducked down. Nothing. She was nowhere in sight.

"Dammit, where did she get off to?" Robin asked aloud, stifling a stream of curses that would have otherwise followed. "If this is a joke, it's not funny!"

 _Gods, why did she have to run off ahead! This is exactly what I was afraid of!_ Robin paced a step back and forward. _Either she completely ignored me, or I've complete lost my mind and this is all a very elaborate hallucination. I don't know what scares me more._

"Up here! Sorry about that!"

Robin nearly leapt in surprise at Soleil's voice. Stepping back, he followed the direction the sound had emanated. He found Soleil above him, in the midst of scurrying down from an open second story window. In one hand she held an ornate gold and blue bow with a matching quiver slung over her shoulder.

"I left my stuff in an inn room I rented out this morning. Didn't have time to go back for it until now," Soleil explained, lowering herself down to dangle by one hand before dropping down the rest of the way and landing deftly on her feet. "Plus I was fighting alone before, so chances to use bow wouldn't be exactly plentiful. But I figure now is the best time to get some work in with Grandmother's bow." She finished, holding up the weapon proudly to punctuate her point.

"Grandmother? You mean Lucina? But she doesn't have a bow?" Robin asked, arching an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? She uses Thögn all the time! Didn't you guys find it during your trips through the-" Soleil stopped abruptly, realization dawning on her. "Wait… you guys didn't travel the Outrealms in your world like in mine, didn't you? Of course you wouldn't have! If you killed Grima, there'd be no reason to search for a another way to kill him! Because he's already dead, duh!" She finished, smacking herself in the forehead.

 _So that me must have decided to search for way to kill Grima for good then,_ Robin realized _. I wonder what kind of things he and that Lucina found in their travels? Or if he found anything to that end._

"Yeah, we definitely didn't do that," he answered, keeping his thoughts to himself on the matter. Really, it simply wasn't the time to worry about it right now.

"Wow, then your version of grandmother is really missing out. It's a really awesome bow," she said, tugging at the bowstring, causing it to hum as she let go.

 _Honestly, I had no idea Lucina could even use a bow. I've never seen her use one at least,_ Robin thought to himself. _Though I suppose it's the sort of thing she'd have learned when she was younger, along with swordplay, horseback riding, and other things royalty and nobility are expected to learn._

"Anyhow, come on, let's go! We need to get a move on," Soleil said. She seized hold of him arm, tugging him along as she broke out into another sprint. Robin staggered into a run, nearly falling flat on his face as he fought to find his footing.

Pulled along by Soleil, the two continued towards the center of town. "A group of villagers were heading for the town hall when I got seperated from them," Soleil told him as they ran.

Approaching the town square, Soleil stopped, motioning up to one of the buildings. Nodding, Robin boosted her up, allowing her to scramble into the rooftop. Once he had a good foothold, she pulled him up with her, the two using the vantage point to survey the scene.

Scanning the scene before them, Robin spotted the town hall, only a few streets over. Other than that he could not get a clear view. He thought he spotted a few bandits, but another building cut off the entrance from few.

Soleil tugged on his sleeve, drawing his attention away. "There!" she said, pointing off into the distance.

A fight had broken out at the edge of the town, distant cries and ringing of steel echoing in the distant. An large force had swept in, engaging the bandits who'd remained at the barricades from which they'd laid siege on the town. Robin spotted a banner bearing the crest of Nohr.

"It's Lord Xander and the others. We sent for them before the fighting began, but I'm surprised they made it this quickly," Robin told her.

"Wow, seriously? With a whole army this'll be a piece of…" Soleil stopped, a thought occurred to her. "I just thought of something. So we probably outnumber the bandits now, right?"

"More or less," Robin said.

"Well, if I were a lowlife thug and an army just showed up in the town I was raiding, I'd probably cut my losses and burn the place down. You know, 'if I can't have it, no one else can' combined with providing a real good distraction to cover my escape?" Soleil told him.

Robin nodded. "Yes, probably."

"Then why are you so calm!" Soleil asked incredulously.

"Because they won't be that desperate just yet. We have time, which I fully intend to use to stop them before it comes to that," he told her. "Come on, let's go. Their leader is certainly with those outside the town hall. If we take him out, this ends here."

Scrambling back down to street level, Robin took the lead now, taking an indirect path that would keep the two of them out of sight of any bandits at their destination. Soon a loud commotion could be heard up ahead: shouts interspersed with loud crunching _booms that echoed through the cramped streets._

Coming to a stop behind one of the buildings, Robin gripped Soleil's arm and pulled her back as she attempted to charge out into the open, hissing under his breath for her to wait. Slowly he peeked out around the corner.

A wide street lead up to what looked to be a town hall, outside which stood a small group of brigands. Four manned a small battering ram, the source of the louds booms as they attempted to force in the barricaded doors.

"That's where the villagers I was with were heading," Soleil told him, speaking far too loudly given the circumstances.

Robin winced, but nodded nonetheless. At least the bandits were all shouting overtop of one another, making it unlikely that they'd heard her.

As he watched a new bandit, an archer, entered the scene, running up to one that appeared to be the leader. The bandit leader grimaced visibly at whatever news his subordinate gave. He barked out some order, another archer and a mage, likely the spellcaster Robin and Soleil had heard previously, departing with the first bowman.

"Must be going to engage the rest of the Nohr army," Robin whispered to Soleil, utilizing a far more appropriate volume than she had. "This may work to our advantage. There are few left."

 _Twelve, plus the leader,_ Robin counted. Yes, this they could manage."We hit them hard from a distance. Spells, your bow. Then we close in." Robin motioned for her to ready her bow. Soleil nodded, knocking an arrow from her quivery.

Nodding in affirmation as well, Robin readied himself. Closing his eyes, he reached deep inside with his mind and grasping at the deep hum of magic he felt within. "Go," he whispered. In a single fluid motion he stood, stepping out from their hiding place as he eyes snapped open.

"Arcfire!" a roaring torrent of flame engulfed the nearest brigand, the man's sudden scream cut abruptly short as he was consumed. The bandits nearby shielded their eyes, squinting against the searing light produced by the spell so close at hand.

A bow string hummed, Soleil leaping out from cover, loosing an arrow mid flight. The instant it left her bow the arrow erupted into blue light, appearing as though it had been wreathed in flame. It cut through the air at nearly twice the speed of a normal arrow to slam into the chest of a stunned bandit. He silently fell back, smoke curling from the burning hole the arrow left.

In rapid succession, Soleil loosed three more arrows. Two of them just found their mark, dealing wounds that were only fatal due to the devastating properties of the bow. The third she missed entirely, leaving a scorch mark on the brickwork behind her target. Robin heard Soleil say something that sounded like a hissed 'ouch' in response to her own aim. However, if she said anything else, Robin did not hear it, as the sound was lost in the thunderous roar as lightning leapt from his fingertips to lance another of the bandits.

Felling one final bandit with her bow, Soleil slung the weapon over her shoulder and drew her sword, Robin recognizing the curved blade Inigo used. Stepping into the zone of one of the bandits, she cut the man down before he could fully draw his sword. She parried a strike from the second, before cutting him down too.

The bandits who'd been manning the battery ram before had now recovered, going for their weapons. With a flick of his wrist, Robin unleashed another spell, wind sending them sprawling. "Thoron!" The bolt of lightning struck before they could recover, leaving nothing more than a smoldering crater and charred corpses in its wake.

Leaving only the bandit leader standing.

The bandit seemed startled at first, his eyes wide as his men were wiped out in mere moments. But then his expression hardened, eyes narrowing to points. In a single motion, he drew his sword, smoothly falling into a fighting stance. The motions were not those of a self-taunt briggand, but those born of years of practice. Clearly, this was a trained swordsman.

"You… So you're the one who's been giving us so much trouble," the bandit leader said. "But it ends here. By my own hand."

"You know it! Wasn't really that hard either," Soleil replied, smirking as she stepped forward. She casually rested her own blade on her shoulder, her free hand on her hip.

Robin glanced between Soleil and the bandit, his own hand resting on the hilt of his sword, prepared to draw the weapon at a moment's notice. _Dammit, Soleil, get out of the way,_ he urged inwardly, as his granddaughter moved in the direct line of any spell he could cast. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say she did that on purpose._

The bandit laughed grimly, yet twinged with undeniable confidence as he hefted his sword, it's blade heavily notched and scared from what must have been countless battles. "Before you die, know that I was a swordsman before I was a bandit. The best! So come on- It's time I test my blade on you!"

"The best? Really? That can't be right," Soleil chimed back, grinning as she redied her own weapon, giving it a flourish as she stepped forward. "But I accept your little challenge. One-on-one, to the death, I presume?" she asked, sounding absolutely delighted at the sound of this. Almost like this had been exactly what she'd wanted this entire-

 _Oh gods, it was on purpose!_ Robin realised. Soleil been planning on a one-on-one fight from the start and had positioned herself to keep him from interfering and finishing off the bandit leader with magic.

"Soleil, you can't be serious. I'm not going to let you fight by yourself just because-" Robin started to argue, not trying to hid the outright alarm in his voice.

"Relax, gramps. Just sit back and let a pro handle this," Soleil told him, flashing a confident grin over her shoulder before turning to meet her foe. She twirled her blade around in another showy flourish, then stepped in to meet the bandit leader's opening gambit.

Sparks rained down as their blade met, steel ringing from the impact. The exchange was fierce and quick, clash after clash coming in rapid succession. The bandit's fighting style relied clearly on strength and speed, seeking overpowering his foe with each blow he rained down. But Soleil's fighting style was no less aggressive, relying on swift flowing movements that chained ceaselessly one from the next without stop.

"Do you doubt my skill?" The bandit scoffed. He parried one of Soleil's strikes and countered with a two handed blow, forcing her to dart back out of range.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm sure your good and all, but…" Soleil flashed a confident grin back, even as her foe's blade passed an inch from her shoulder as she side stepped his next strike. "If you want the best, I hate to break it to you, but you're already looking at her." She caught his next blow in the V between her blade and crossguard. With a flick of her wrist she maneuvered her blade around, it's tip scoring a line of red across her foe's chin. He hissed, the sound more from anger than pain as he retreated back, touching the spot and seeing his fingered come away read.

"You…" the bandit growled, his eyes narrowing to dagger points.

"See, I told you. I'm pretty good, don't you think?" Soleil taunted.

With a howl of anger the bandit leader launched himself at her once more, fighting even more furiously than before. Soleil met him in kind, ringing steel once again filling the air.

As they fought, Robin noticed aspects of Lucina's fighting style present in hers, as well as the style Olivia and Inigo had developed. However, both of those were elegant, refined. A trait Soleil did not display. Her movements were almost frantic in their haste, almost overflowing with energy. In short, it was a style that relied on dazzling and outpacing a foe, with the unconventional flowing strikes taken from her father and grandmother, making it more difficult to read her movements.

It was at that moment Robin caught a glimmer of movement in the corner of his sight. He spun around, turning just in time to see three bandits, the two archers and the spellcaster who'd been sent off moments before, return to the scene.

 _They must have heard our fight and rushed back to help their leader,_ Robin realized.

In that instant two arrows whipped through the air towards them, followed by a crackling tongue of flame released from the mage's fingertips.

"Soleil! Behind!" Robin shouted, rushing to intercept the attack. He conjured a gust of wind, throwing the projectiles off course. Then the fire met his spell, the flames splitting to either side. He felt heat lick at his tingers, tips of his glove smoking. Robin yanked his hand back, his breath hissing through clenched teeth, his hand feeling as if he's placed it on a cooking pot straight out of an oven.

"Grandpa!" Soleil turned, hearing his cry. In that split second she nearly lost focus, her foe's blade coming dangerously close to her throat before she whipped her attention back in time to deflect the strike and scurry back.

"No! This girl is mine! My fight! Don't interfere!" the bandit bellowed, even as he charged forward, bringing his blade to bare on Soleil, forcing her now to deflect with her shield and peddle back further.

 _So he wants this one-on-one fight as much as Soleil,_ Robin realized. _Good, that means I don't have to worry about protecting Soleil now._ Robin smiled.

Bowstrings twanged as the next volley arced towards

Robin. He darted to the side, the first array kicking up sparks as it skidded off the pavement. The next passed by Robin's arm, slicing into his coat but missing his skin.

Then came the fire just like before. This time Robin waited until the last moment, then with a shout unleashed his spell. He aimed the gust upward, scattering the flames into a dazzling shower of sparks.

"Arcthunder!" bolts of lighting split from his hand, shooting towards the three bandits. They scattered, one of the archers and the mage managing to avoid the spell. The other bowman was less fortunate, one of the bolts catching him square in the chest. He fell, smoke curling as his body twitched before falling still.

In that instant Robin closed the gap, his sword clearing it's sheath. The archer raised his bow to defend himself, a crack ringing out as he staggered back, splintered wood falling his grasp.

"Thoron!" Robin shouted, whirling around and catching the mage full force. There was a blinding flash and when the smoke cleared the enemy spellcaster lay motionless in a smoldering heap.

The final bandit recovered, drawing a short sword sword and with a desperate cry launched himself at Robin. The tactician reached first, intercepting the strike by loping off the man's hand at the wrist. The bowman howled in agony, the cry cut abruptly short as Robin plunged his blade into the man's heart.

Yanking his sword free, Robin turned his attention to Soleil's fight with the bandit leader. Soleil was on the defensive now, the brigand pressing his advantage with a flurry of overpowering strikes. Steel rang in a near constant chorus, drowning out all other sound.

"Where is your confidence now? You were so proud before," the bandit taunted. He locked blades with Soleil, binding them between them. Then suddenly he lashed out with his boot, sweeping one of Soleil's legs out. She gasped in surprise, falling to one knee as he ripped the sword from her grasp, sending it spinning into the air.

"Soleil!" Robin shouted, rushing back towards her as the bandit's blade fell.

Then he saw Soleil smirk and she twisted to one side, the blade skidding over her shield and striking the ground with enough force to jar the bandits arm and shoulder.

Following up the motion, Soleil twisted into a acrobatic leap, kicking off of the man's chest and launching herself into a flip even as he was sent staggering back. She snatched her blade out of mid air, only then Robin realizing that she'd maintained enough control to aim her weapon's trajectory even as it had been ripped free from her grasp.

"Aether!" Soleil shouted, leaping forward. Her blade erupted with golden light as she brought it down on her opponent's sword. There was a ringing retort and a crystalline sound as the bandit reeled back, his blade snapped into pieces just above the hilt. Then came Soleil's second strike, dashing past with a blinding flash of shining light.

A cry fell from the bandit's lips as he staggered, clutching at his chest. He managed a step, lifting his ruined sword as if to strike, before slumping to his knees. "How… how did I…" then he toppled, landing lifelessly in a pool of his own blood.

"Because… I'm… awesome…" Soleil said proudly, even as she fought to catch her breath. She grinned, giving a thumbs up before dropping to her hands and knees in exhaustion.

Robin rushed to her side, extending a hand to help her up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… never better..." Soleil said, laughing in between breaths. "Was I cool back there or what?"

"Yeah, 'or what'," Robin answered, smiling as he pulled his granddaughter to her feet.

"Ouch. That hurts grandpa. Way to kick me off my pedestal right off the bat," Soleil said in mock outrage. She swayed a bit, managing to regain her footing.

"Well, if there's anything I learned from watching that display, it's that you are without a doubt Morgan's daughter. And Inigo's," Robin added with a smile. "That sort of grandstanding is exactly the sort of thing I'd expect from either of them."

"Thanks! I'll take that as a compliment," Soleil smirked back. She stopped, her eyes falling on the charred leather of his right glove, her expression turning to one of concern. "Are you alright? Your hand…"

"Nothing some healing magic won't fix," Robin told her.

"Oh in that case, here!" she reached inside a pouch on her belt pulling out a elixir vial and tossing it to him. "Drink this. I'm going to go check on the townsfolk and make sure they're all right."

Nodding in thanks, Robin unstopped the vial and downed the silvery blue liquid within. A tingling sensation spread through his body, turning to a soothing warmth around his injuries before fading. Pulling off his glove, he checked that his hand was fully healed before putting it back on.

With that dealt with, Robin began examining the bodies of the bandits, searching for any clues to their origins. He was careful to focus on his surroundings even as he did so. Even with the Nohrian army's arrival, there were still no doubt many bridgands left scattered about the town. After a couple moments he shook his head turning back. While a few seemed to have been soldiers from either Nohr or Hoshido, having likely turned to raiding in the aftermath of the war, the brigands seemed completely unremarkable. _Just your run of the mill thugs and robbers. Nothing more._

At that point Soleil returned, somehow having even more spring in her step than before.

"You seem pleased," Robin noted.

"Oh boy am I!" Soleil exclaimed throwing both her hands behind her head and grinning proudly. "One of the village girls, this super cute redhead, totally said yes to have tea with me when all this is over! Isn't that great?"

Robin blinked in surprise, if only for a moment. If his granddaughter prefered women to men, who was he to judge? "I'm happy for you, but is this really the best time? It's still not safe and-"

"That's why I said 'when this is over'. Come on, keep us, Grandpa," Soleil cut in, rolling her eyes. "I told everyone to hold tight until we're sure all the bandits are gone, but that things were more or less handled at this point."

"That's not… what I meant to say was I'm not sure how long we'll be…" Robin started to explain, not wanting to crush Soleil's excitement by telling her it was unlikely they'd stick around in this town for much longer once the bandits were gone.

Before he could finish, however, a voice called out, interrupting him.

"Robin!" He turned at the sound of Lucina's voice, spotting her emerge from one of the side streets

"Robin, are you alright?" Lucina asked, hurrying towards them. "As soon as I realized there was fighting in near the town square, I feared the worst. That you must have been unable to escape as planned. We came as soon as we were able and-" she came to an abrupt stop as her eyes fell on Soleil, her expression becoming one of both surprised and confusion in equal measure.

 _Oh, right. The family resemblance must be impossible to ignore,_ Robin realized. _Which is why I should probably be embarrassed it took me as long as it did to catch on before._

"Robin, I… who.." Lucina said, glancing between him and Soleil.

"Yeah, so. This might be a bit of a long story. This is Soleil, the swordswomen those villagers told us about. You're not going to believe this, but-"

"Hold on gramps, this will be a lot easier if I handle this," Soleil proclaimed, leaping forward and without warning shoved Robin aside. Thrown off balance, Robin staggered and flailed about his arms as he tried not to topple onto his face. "Hi grandma, I'm your granddaughter. Yeah, I know crazy. Time travel, right? But you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" Soleil continued, hopping alongside Lucina, nudging her in the arm as she grinned at her.

"Excuse me? You're my… what?" Lucina said. She blinked rapidly, looking utterly bewildered. She turned to Robin for confirmation, who for his part was picking himself off the ground and dusting himself off.

"Yep, granddaughter! Got a brand on the back of my left shoulder. Would show it to you, but apparently I'm not supposed to take my shirt off in the middle of a battle or something," she added in a patronizing tone as she rolled her eyes at Robin. "Before you ask, Morgan, not uncle Marc, so no cool dragon powers sadly. But who needs them, since, you know, I'm pretty much awesome without them."

Pausing, she eyed her grandmother up and down quickly, then added. "By the way, looking great. That's not to say you haven't aged well in my timeline, way better than gramps over there!"

"What?!"

"Who is very jealous, by the way," Soleil continued, grinning all the wider. "So yeah, in the short of it, grandaughter, future, time travel."

"If… if you're my granddaughter from the future then…" Lucina spoke slowly, looking like she was still processing this. "I trust that you speak the truth, but… I do not understand. Why are you here? Did something happen in the future?"

"By mistake from what I gathered, thought she's been cagey on her reasons," Robin interjected. "She can correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems she didn't intend to come to this specific timeline but another version connected to her own."

"I mean, that's not inaccurate," Soleil confirmed, rubbing the back of her neck with a nervous chuckle. "And look, I had other things to worry about than explaining it it detail. Trust me, I have a good reason. See, I-"

Now it was Soleil's turn to fall abruptly silent. Robin followed her gaze, seeing that it was to Inigo.

"Sorry. Lucina and I split up to flank the enemy. Fell behind when she headed here. I heard screaming, is everyone-"

"Oh my gods, father! It's you! It's really you!" without any warning Soleil threw her arms around her father, embracing him in a fierce hug. Inigo stiffened, his mouth falling half open as utter confusion filled his expression. "It's really, really, _really_ you! I've always wanted to meet you and I…" she shook her head. It was then Robin noticed Soleil was crying, tears of joy streaming down her face as she clung to her father.

He'd seen this reaction too many times before not to guess at it's meaning. It was how Lucina and many of her friends had reacted to meeting their long lost parents once more.

"Who? What? Father? I-" Inigo asked, staring down at the crying girl hugging him. Only then did he seem to notice the color of her hair, the headband she wore like his own mother's, and her clothes so much like his own. "You. You look like… are you…"

"Time travel! Future! Your's and Morgan's daughter!" Robin shouted, Inigo turning to look at him with even more bewilderment now. "And Soleil, for the love of Naga, let me explain this time!"

The sounds of footsteps signaled him to Corrin's and Silas' approach, who too wore confused expressions at the scene unfolding before them.

Sighing, Robin motioned them over, figuring how best to get everyone on the same page. _Last thing I need is to repeat this song and dance a dozen more time._

And so Robin explained the situation, as concisely as possible without skipping any of the important details. He kept only to the most important details, like those proving Soleil's heritage as well as her apparent circumstances for being in this timeline.

As he spoke, Inigo gradually relaxed, eventually even returning his daughter's embrace. Through it all, Soleil was uncharacteristically quiet, instead just continuing to hug her father through the whole thing as Robin gave his account.

"Something terrible happened to me, didn't it," Inigo said to Soleil once Robin had finished. It was not a question.

"Oh, I… well… yeah, You weren't around anymore," Soleil told him lamely. She let go of her father, staggering back a step so they were about at arm's length apart. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, averting her gaze. "You died when I was really little. In the war. In this world," she motioned around her. "I was too little to really remember you. So, sorry if I came on a bit hard back there. I just… really wanted to meet you." She sniffled through her attempt to smile, wiping her eyes again.

"I'm sorry. I know too well what that's like," Inigo told her, taking a step closer. He reached out, wiping away a tear with his thumb and gave her a smile of his own. "You don't have to force yourself to smile if you don't want to."

"What do you mean? I do want to," Soleil protested, shaking her head.

"No, I can tell. I'm the same way. But sometimes it's fine to drop it if it feels like an act. You should really smile when you really mean it," Inigo told her. He smiled gently.

"Wow, mother was right. You really do know what to say when you're feeling down, huh?" Soleil said. She laughed a little, this time a more true smile tugging at her lips.

"See, that's the kind of smile I'd expect from my daughter," Inigo told her, patting her on the shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, but…"

Both Soleil and Inigo turned as Corrin stepped forward. At once the young lord froze, hesitating as all eyes fell on him. "I meant… I need to ask. You said Laslow- I mean, Inigo, your father, died in another version of this world," he motioned to Soleil. "Mind if I ask what happened there? If it was anything like here… did we fail? Is all this for naught?"

"Oh, no, it's wasn't this far. It was the one with Hoshido, so no need to worry..." Soleil trailed off, slapping herself on the forehead. "So I was about to say your name, and then I realized I don't have the faintest clue what it is. Sorry, this has been a really crazy day and I'm barely keeping up."

"We did miss that step, didn't we," Inigo interjected, stepping forward. He swept out an arm towards Corrin. "Allow me to to do the honors. Soleil, this is Lord Corrin, he's the brother of my liege Lord-" Inigo started to explain, only to be cut off as Soleil leaped back, her hand shooting for the hilt of her sword.

Everyone froze in shock, and then Soleil too froze, seeing the surprised looks on everyone's face.

"Um, just to check before I go any further. He's on _your_ side, right?" she asked, eyeing her father and Robin each in turn.

"Wait… why wouldn't I be on their side," Corrin asked, his confusion deepening. "I don't… what is this about?

"He's a friend," Inigo assured Soleil. She nodded to him slowly in response, and only then did she release her grip on her sword's hilt.

"I take it there is some reason for your reaction?" Lucina asked, speaking hesitantly as he glanced between Corrin and Soleil, as if fearful of sparking some conflict.

"Yeah… you could say that," Soleil said, her gaze again falling on Corrin with obvious suspicion. "Well, in my version of this world, he-"

Before she could finish, the sound of hoofprints caught her attention. The group turned, seeing the Nohrian army's mounted soldiers approaching with Lord Xander at their head. The rest of their army trailed some distance behind. Reining in his steed, Xander dismounted, heading towards them as the others did the same.

"Well, I better go explain what happened. To say the least, this will certainly prove to be quite the interesting conversation," Inigo said dryly.

"Wait, are you sure it will…" Soleil gripped her father's arm, stopping him.

"It's fine, I'll be right back," he smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that!" Soleil smiled back, letting go of his arm and watching as he hurried to go fill Xander in on what happened.

Once he was gone, Lucina turned to Soleil. "How are you faring? I can only imagine this is much for you to take in all at once."

"Ha, I could be asking you the same thing. I'd have thought finding out you have a future granddaughter can't be easy," Soleil laughed. "Though I guess mother showing up like this did prepare you guys for this sort of thing, huh?"

"Yes. Morgan was quite a shock. Your grandfather and I had scarcely been together for more than a few weeks be we discovered her in those ruins. We didn't know the first thing about being parents. In fact, I still fear we still are quite lacking in that area."

"Oh, don't say that. You two are awesome parents. Or grandparents in my case, but still," Soleil told her. She paused, pressing a finger to the side of her chin as if considering something carefully. "You know, speaking of mother, where is she anyways? I have thought she'd be with you guys," Soleil asked, peering out into the Nohrians gathered there.

Robin blanched as this question, becoming acutely aware of the imminent disaster rapidly approaching them. How was he supposed to explain the situation between Morgan and Inigo to her? Between everything else, he'd simply had too much to worry about.

He saw Lucina pale too, evidently coming to the same thought.

"What's the matter with you two? You look like you've seen a ghost," Soleil said with a laugh. "Come on, dealing with me and mother all at once can't have you that scared. You guys put up with us fine in my time."

"Oh, yes. Of course," Robin said quickly, nearly sighing in relief. _Good, go with that. As long as she thinks that's what we were worried about, it will buy me some time,_ he thought to himself. He needed to talk to Morgan, alone. Get this sorted out ahead of time.

The last thing they needed was a repeat of his daughter's and Inigo's reunion.

"You know what, why don't I go find her. I am sure she's with the others," Robin said quickly.

Lucina nodded fiercely, quickly catching on. "Yes! Certainly. While your grandfather does that, why not to two of us talk? Alone," she said urgently.

"Wow, you two really are scared!" Soleil exclaimed, laughing. "Don't worry, I'll play along. Have fun explaining to mother that I exist!" she said, waving Robin off.

Turning and hurrying for the rest of the approaching Nohrian forces, Robin managed to make it only a couple of steps before he was stopped dead in his tracks by Inigo rushing back towards him, Xander following close behind. "Sorry, Robin, but do you have a minute? Given the implications, Lord Xander wanted to ask you and Soleil more about this whole time travel situation."

"Yes, there is much to this I wish know more about, particularly this alternate version of our world Soleil is familiar with," Xander affirmed.

"Um... I don't know. Can it wait perhaps? There's something else I need to attend to sooner rather than-" Robin started to argue.

"Certainly it cannot be that urgent given the circumstances. Unless this other matter of vital importance, I must insist it wait until after I've spoken to you and Soleil in further detail," Xander told him.

"Well, you see… it's rather…" Robin started, feeling suddenly very small beneath the stern visage of the Nohrian royal. He cleared his throat, trying to muster up the courage to stand his ground here. There wasn't time to waste, he needed to find Morgan before-

"Father!" an all too familiar voice called out. "You really must have the worst luck ever. Seems like every time you and Mother go anywhere you find trouble."

 _Oh gods, no._ Robin covered his face with his hands, it taking every ounce of fortitude he had not to burst into tears of complete despair

Shoving her way through the crowd, Morgan, ran up to her father, panting slightly. "Look, really wanted to find you. This is hard for me to admit, like, really, really, really hard, but I may have sort of completely messed up earlier. I was really rude and snapped at you and I've felt just terrible about it. Do you think you can-" Morgan stopped abruptly, noticing Soleil talking to Lucina. "Woah, why are there two mothers? That girl looks like like her!"

It was at that very moment that everything completely unraveled. Soleil lifted her head at the sound of Morgan's voice, spinning in place to face her. Lucina eyes widened in fear, knowing what was coming next. Inigo turned an instant later, utter dread overtaking his features.

Robin found it even hard not cry. He was cursed. It was the only explanation for how everything could go so completely, and utterly wrong all at once.

"Mother! There you are!" Soleil said, rushing to meet her mother. "Father's alive in this timeline! Isn't great?!" Then she caught herself, adding quickly, "I mean, that's normal for you I guess, so it's probably really weird for me to be telling you that. But it's the thought that counts, you know?"

"I- Who? What? I don't-" Morgan said bewilderedly, uncharacteristically at a complete loss for words. Her eyes fell on Inigo then, standing so close to Soleil. At once, Robin could see the gears turning in Morgan's head. She mouthed the word "mother", as if that was the last piece falling into place. "You… you're serious? This… this is a joke, right? This is has to be joke?"

"Morgan, don't get angry. This is Soleil, she's…" Inigo faltered slightly, as if fearing sudden reprisal for what he was going to say next. "... our daughter."

"What? How?" Morgan demanded.

"In her world, things worked out for us, at least for a time," Inigo explained. "She was even born here, I think, in her version of this world."

"Then why did she-" Morgan started to ask. Her eyes began shifting rapidly to the surrounding crowd, Morgan increasingly taking on the appearance that of a cornered animal.

"Father died for me. In the war. But that didn't happen here, it's that wonderful!" Soleil repeated, taking another step towards her mother. "Is something the matter? You are acting awfully weird, mother. Did I say something wrong?"

"Don't… don't call me that!" Morgan snapped, staggering back a step. "This… I didn't…" she turned to Inigo, her eyes filled with sudden fury. "You! Why didn't you leave me alone! Now this happened, if only you have just stayed away, maybe-"

"Morgan, I beg you, just listen," Inigo said, taking a step forward. "Blame me all you want, I can understand that. But Soleil is your daughter too. She's here now, we can't change that. But now that she is, we can-"

"I'm not her mother! Maybe some other me, but not me-me!" Morgan countered. She clutched at the side of her head, her breathing becoming visibly haggard.

"Morgan," Robin warned, moving to step in between the two. "Think about what you're doing. Soleil is your daughter. This isn't fair to her. Imagine what would have happened if your mother or I acted like this when you first appeared."

"I didn't want this. I don't want any part of this!" She flailed her arm around violently, as if lashing out against invisible foes. Robin was forced to take a step back, lest he be struck by the erratic sweeps of Morgan's arms.

"Morgan, your father is right. This isn't fair to your daughter. You-" Lucina started to say coming to stand besides Robin. Only her words were cut short as Soleil brushed past them more, approaching her mother once more.

"Mother, please. I thought you'd be happy," Soleil pleaded, coming to a stop mere feet away from her mother. "You always told me you'd have given anything to go back to when father was still alive. And he's alive in this timeline. So why aren't you happy? Why aren't you smiling!"

"Because things are different here!" Morgan shouted, stomping her foot as her anger pointed over. Tears began to stream from her eyes, her lips quivering. "Because that Inigo didn't leave that me behind! That Inigo wasn't jerk who ditched me at the first opportunity!"

"Mother, you don't mean that, do you? I'm sure if you just talked, maybe-" Soleil reached out, trying to grab her mother's arm.

"Don't call me… I'm not… don't ever call me that! I want nothing to do with your father… I don't… not again... " Morgan retreated back, out of the reach of Soleil's outstretched hand, swatting it away roughly. Soleil gasped slightly, staring at her stinging hand.

"I need to go. I need to think, Alone. I can't-" Morgan continued to babble. Without warning she turned away, shoving her way through the crown, ignoring all calls for her to wait.

Only Soleil made no move to follow, staring frozen in place, her hand still stretched outward. Then, slowly, she left her hand fall, allowing it to slump lifelessly to her side.

Robin watched Morgan go as well, again cursing himself for not intervening. _If I'd known Morgan was with them, I would have made to talk to her first, soften the shock and prevent it from ever getting to this point. But now…_

This day just kept getting better and better.

Robin looked back at Soleil, who still stood there with confusion on her face. She blinked slowly, looking as if she didn't know how she should react.

"I don't understand… I thought… mother would be happy..." she whispered, her words almost lethargic now, as if Morgan's words had sapped all the energy from them "I thought… she'd be happy that father… is still alive…"

Robin took a step towards his granddaughter, feeling more than a bit responsible for what had transpired. However Inigo beat him to the punch, reaching her first. Awkwardly, Inigo pulling her into a stiff hug, seeming just as confused and uncertain as she did even as he attempted to comfort her.

"Things are… they're complicated…" Inigo told her at length, his expression making it clear he wasn't even sure if this was a lie or not. "I'm afraid ever since I traveled here without her, I may have… upset her more than I could have possibly fathomed."

"Without her? But she… you two were supposed to… I don't understand. You were supposed to be happy," Soleil continued to whisper, even as she returned her father's hug.

"Robin," Lucina whispered, gripping his arm. "What should we do? I feel as though we must confront Morgan, but I too fear if we were to, we may only worsen the situation further..."

"I- I don't know," Robin murmured back, hanging his head shamefully. What was he supposed to do here? Would talking to Morgan right now really make things worse? Or would doing nothing have the same effect? In that very moment, all he and Lucina could do was look on helplessly, paralyzed by their own indecisiveness.

It was at that moment Robin noticed Severa standing off to the side, her eyes narrowed into a glare so intense he could almost feel that daggers gaze shot at him. Owain stepped up behind, trying to say something, only for Severa to hiss something back and pull away roughly. She glanced back, favoring Robin with one last look somewhere between anger and utter frustration, before hurrying away, vanishing among the buildings.

 _What was that about?_ Robin wondered. Clearly he'd done something to upset her, that was all too apparent. It was the _what_ he couldn't exactly fathom.

He began to ask Lucina if she had noticed it as well, but was stopped by the approach as Xander. "I apologize if this is not the best circumstances, but there is a lot too this situation I do not yet understand. But if what she says is true, the events in this alternative reality to this one pertain greatly to myself and my siblings."

"I'm not sure if…" Robin started to say, shaking his head. "I mean to say, I'm not sure if being interrogated at this moment would be for the best," he glanced worriedly towards Soleil.

Soleil, for her part, seemed to overhear this. She loosened her embrace somewhat, turning a bit to look their way. "No, it's alright, grandfather. I can manage," she told them, at last ending her hug.

"Are you certain? No one would think ill of you were you to need more time…" Lucina started to ask, only to be silenced by a fierce shake of Soleil's head.

"No, I can do it! And I'm all better now too!" As if to prove her point, she reached up, pulling up the corners of her mouth with each of her index fingers. "See, a smile!"

"Soleil…" Robin started to say.

"Besides, I really do owe you all an explanation sooner or later, and if Lord Xander wants one now, then might as well kill two birds with one stone," she added, doing her best to smile without the her fingers' support.

"I trust her judgement. If Soleil says she's okay with this, then who am I to argue," Inigo said, placing a hand on his daughters' shoulder supportively as he turned to Xander. "Whenever you're ready, Lord Xander, we can begin."

"Thank you," he glanced around, eyeing the gathered crowd still milling around them. "It would be best if we take this in private. The six of us," he gestured vaguely towards Robin, Lucina, Inigo, Soleil, and Corrin, "will convene in my tent. I think Leo shall join us as well."

"Sounds like a plan!" Soleil chimed in, some of her lost enthusiasm returning to her now. Though even still her words rang somewhat hallow. "Thought just to warn everyone well in advance, get really to hold onto your seats, because is going to be a long one," Soleil assured them. "Or a confusing one. Because frankly, everything here is weird and different, so there's not telling how much crazy time travel nonsense we'll have to talk about."

 _As if that was a part of my life I could ever put behind me,_ Robin added to himself. _I don't know if I should be happy or frightened that I've become jaded to the point where that particular topic barely phases me._

_Maybe both._


	35. Consequences of Choice

Morgan's shoulders heaved as she pressed a hand and forehead against the stone wall, trying to catch her breath. With her free hand she pounded on the side of the building in frustration, not knowing if she wanted to scream, cry, or laugh hysterically.

_Why?_

_Why is this happening to me?_

This was all some sort of cruel joke. Why now? Why did _she_ appear now after everything that–after what _he_ did.

A confused clamor of thoughts tore through her mind. Anger, frustration, disbelief, doubt, and regret, all vying for mastery. _I… why did… why did she….Dammit! Damimit, dammit, dammit._

In her mind, she saw against the expression of shock and hurt worn by the girl who appeared so alike Morgan's mother and the man she lo– once cared about. The expression worn by her own daughter from some other time. The expression caused by her words and actions.

Morgan felt like a jerk. A real big stupid jerk. _Why did I say that! Dammit, why did I…_

She stopped herself, knowing damn well why she said what she did.

_It's not fair! Just because she, – she exists, I don't need to forgive anything! So what if that me was still with that jerk?! So what if that me still cared about him?! So what if that Inigo died?! Why should I care? Dammit, why did I care? I shouldn't care. This is his fault! He left me! He made me feel this way! He made me feel–_

Morgan let a choked sob fall from her throat. She couldn't even finish the thought, it was bringing emotions so raw and intense she couldn't bear them.

_I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't do anything wrong._

"Morgan!" a familiar voice screamed, echoing through the deserted street at the town's edge.

Morgan lifted her head, turning in the direction of the sound.

Severa stomped towards her, a look of complete fury on the swordswoman face. It was a look that could curdle milk and spontaneously ignite tinder into flame.

Despite herself, Morgan found herself take a step back under that withering gaze. "What do you want?! I-I…" Morgan stammered, unsure what to ask or think. Her mind raced, searching for some foothold. Then, like a spark catching on a pile of tinder, anger flared up within her, born as the sentiment carried in Severa's gaze. It was clear she was about the pass judgement on her, something Morgan refused to stand. "What do you want?" she spat, regaining her footing. "I said I wanted to be left-"

Before Morgan had so much a chance to finish her sentence a fist entered her vision, Severa crossing the distance so quickly she hadn't even registered it. A flash of bursting color filled her vision as a sharp pain stabbed into her jaw. The next thing Morgan knew she was leaning against a nearby wall, favoring an aching and throbbing jaw. She tasted blood, and flashes of light still danced about her vision.

"W-What was that for?!" She demanded, still in a state of shock. She reached up, palming her face, feeling where her lip was already beginning to puff up and swell.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know full well what this is about," Severa countered. "I don't know what your problem is, but what you're going to do right now is go back there and apologize to your daughter _and_ to Inigo for acting like a horrible spoiled rotten brat."

"Excuse me?" Morgan asked, anger boiling over in an instant.

 _Who was she to call her that? She had no right to judge her!_ Morgan fumed, stomping a foot as she sputtered, unable to even form words. "That's not– I'm not– this is none of your business and– I'm spoiled!? This coming from miss 'I think I'm queen of the universe?' And I'm the spoiled-"

Severa lunged forward, seizing Morgan by the collar of her shirt and hoisting her up to her feet.

"Grow up. Grow the hell up," Severa snapped, laughing joylessly. "I may be a spoiled bitch, but at least I can also recognize one when I see one."

"That's not– Shut up!" Morgan demanded. She tried to shove Severa off of her, only for the redhead's grip to remain fast. "This isn't fair. I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't ask for her to show up! And it's Inigo's fault! I didn't do anything!"

At once Morgan recognized her mistake, that last excuse caused Severa's eyes to narrow with growing fury. She pushed Morgan back, pressing her shoulders into the wall. "Listen here, missy. You're parents may be okay with you acting like this, but I'm not. You aren't the victim. You never were the victim. You may think it, but the world doesn't revolve around you. And so help me-"

"Severa, wait…" Owain voiced as he entered the scene. However, the moment that Morgan looked at the dark mage's face, she knew something was wrong. There was no concern etched on his face. No over the top attitude. No exaggerated expressions. Instead, his words were calm, and his face seemed almost apathetic. Even though Morgan was looking at him, Owain would not even spare her a glance.

"Stay out of this!" Severa hissed. Despite the harshness of her reply, Owain merely nodded, before turning away, once more not even looking Morgan's way. It was as if he didn't want anything to do with this. Or rather with her. Like she wasn't even worth his time.

Once Owain had left, Severa turned back to Morgan. "Now, where were we?" she asked.

"I… I don't…" Morgan stammered, trying to process Owain's reaction. It stung, far more than it ought to have. And from the sting, she drew fresh anger. "Why do you even care?" She asked, trying to yank Severa's hands from her shirt. "This has nothing to do with you! This is none of your buis-"

"Yeah! This _shouldn't_ be my problem to deal with!" Severa interrupted again, her grip tightening as she pulled Morgan in closer to meet her glare from mere inches away. "Your mother and father should be the ones dealing with this. You know, acting like parents. But since they're so content on letting you get away with acting horrible, someone has to put you in your place, so it might as well be me!"

"But-"

"No! I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. Got it?" With a shove to one side, Severa released Morgan, who staggered back, nearly toppling over as she struggled to keep her balance. Severa waited, arms crossed as Morgan braced herself. Only when Morgan had straightened herself did she continue.

"First off, let's talk about Inigo," Severa told her. "You're angry for him lying to you, but know damn well he wouldn't have without a reason."

"What? He abandoned me! It's all his fault that he-" Morgan started to argue, only for Severa cut her off, speaking even louder.

"Spent the past near three years worrying about you and how you probably hated him. Sure, he'd pretend to be all smiles and laughs, but we could tell how much it ate at him. Everyday. Non-stop!" Severa snapped, jabbing a finger into Morgan's face.

"That's not…" Morgan started to argue, shaking her head profusely. No, that wasn't right. He left. He shouldn't have left. This was his fault _._ "Why should I forgive him? He left and that's that! So there!"

"Newsflash, Morgan. He didn't _want_ to leave! Out of all of us, he wanted to leave the least! Gods, you really are too self-centered to see that, aren't you?" Severa laughed, shaking her head. "But you know what? He only _left_ because he thought about what was right. He only _stayed_ because he thought what he was doing was right."

"You mean like invading Hoshido and murdering a whole lot of people?" Morgan spat, taking her turn to laugh bitterly. "If that was 'doing the right thing', then woah boy, great job!"

"Shut up," Severa told her incredulously, shaking her head in utter disbelief. "Just shut up. You and I know that's just a convenient excuse to justify acting like a self-righteous bitch."

"That's not… you're… That's besides the point! That doesn't excuse what he did!" Morgan shouted, clenching her hands into fists.

"Yeah, we made mistakes. Yeah, we did some bad things. But guess what? So did you, Morgan!"

"You-" Morgan started to scream, launching herself at Severa, swinging a first at her face.

The next thing she knew Morgan found herself face down in the pavement, Severa's boot pressing against her shoulder and one of her arms twisted behind her back.

Severa wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her free arm, leaving a few splotches of blood from the glancing blow Morgan had dealt before being wrestled to the ground. "Everyone forgave you, Morgan. You tried to do better, just like we and everyone from Nohr are," Severa said, leaning in close. "But it isn't about that, is it? It never was about that. That's why, even now, you're only blaming Inigo. Not me. Not Owain. Just him. Because your twisted little messed up brain won't let you forgive him so you found yourself a excuse not to!"

"No… it's not… it's his fault. I did nothing wrong. It's his fault!" Morgan sobbed into the ground, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh yeah, 'It's Inigo's fault. I didn't do anything at all, because I'm little miss perfect princess,' right?" Severa mimicked Morgan's voice mockingly. "Yeah, nothing's ever your fault, right? That what your daddy tell you? Or mommy? They just hug you and assure you that you're never at fault, right?"

Slowly she felt the pressure on her shoulder lessen as Severa removed her boot. A instant after her arm was released, letting Morgan collapse into the dirt to whimper and sob, her anger all but evaporated.

"Figure out what the hell is wrong inside that broken little head of yours," Severa told her. "Because whatever the problem is, it's not Inigo. It's you."

"I didn't... I didn't mean to…"

"Tell that to your daughter, who just wanted to spend time with both her parents together. But of course, it's 'always about you', right?" Severa said, sparing only a fleeting glance over her shoulder. When Morgan lifted her head to meet it, she found only pity in Severa's gaze. Somehow that hurt more than anger would have.

"I just hope for her sake, when you do fix what your problem is, it will include something to make it up to her."

With that final statement, Severa walked away, leaving Morgan wallow in self pity.

Slowly Morgan dragged herself off the ground, crawling towards the nearest building. She hiccuped, the sound almost a sob as she pressed her back again the wall. Her shoulders began to tremble as she curled up there, her tears returning.

 _It's not my fault, it's not my fault._ She repeated it again and again. _It's Inigo fault for leaving. He left, he hurt me. It's his fault._ Again, and again, and again, she chanted it, despite her tears of self loathing, despite the voice of doubt whispering from deep within.

She had to believe that. Even if the whole world conspired again her. Even if the existence of her own future daughter told her she was wrong.

She had to believe that it was Inigo's fault.

_It's not my fault._

She didn't know what to do anymore.

_It's not my fault, it's not my fault._

Now if only she could believe that.

**. . . . .**

"So let me just make sure I understand this correctly," Robin said, breaking the pregnant silence that had fallen over the room as Soleil had finished her story. "Just like in our world, Owain, Severa, and your father traveled to a version of this world. But for whatever reason, that Corrin sided with Hoshido."

"That would be about the gist of it, so yeah pretty much." Soleil told him, shrugging. "Well, the fact my mother went with them, which I guess didn't happen in this world, huh?" Her smile faded somewhat at the mention of her mother and she looked away.

Still, her spirits had improved significantly through the course of telling her story. It had seemed to keep her mind off of it, at least so long as the conversation didn't include topic of her mother or that of her parents relationship.

"Yes, that I think I got my head wrapped around, at least. Somehow me being around for those two extra years led to Morgan insisting on going with. That I can accept. It's how the other version of _this_ world diverged so drastically that I can't wrap my head around." Robin sighed deeply, shaking his head.

"Robin. A thought occurred to me just now. Recall that for us, the war with Valm occurred earlier than it was supposed to in my future, while in Morgan's world it did not. As far as we know, that difference happened by pure chance, and prior to Morgan's arrival. Could it not be a similar situation in this case?"

Robin frowned, considering this for a moment. That was an very good point, come to think of it. They did still have no idea how his world and Morgan's diverged as they did."I suppose you're right. Still…" he dragged a hand over his face. "Gods, I hate time travel."

Still… it was a rather uncomfortable concept for him to accept, that mere chance could play such a keen role in deciding one's destiny.

Then again, is it really chance if by one's own choice that things played out differently? Robin's gaze fell on Corrin then. Ever since Soleil had spoken of that alternate world, Corrin had grown deathly silent, his eyes fixed on the floor. Even now he stared blankly, as if trying to process what he had been told.

"And I was killed near the end of the war then?" Inigo asked.

"Yep. By him," Soleil said, pointing with her chin towards Corrin. "I think. Maybe. Really, it could have been someone else under his command I guess. But still; it was his fault directly or otherwise."

Corrin stirred suddenly, alarm filling his features. "I… I didn't… I…"

"Woah, woah, that really came out way worse than I meant it to," Soleil told his quicking, lifting both her hands as if telling him to calm down. "I'll admit, as soon as I heard who you were, it was really hard, like, really, really, _really_ , hard not to try to kill you. But, I mean, hey everything worked out in this timeline, so no hard feelings, you know?" She grinned a bit at this. "I'd have to be a huge jerk to blame you for something another version of you did. I mean, some versions of grandfather pretty much destroyed the world, and you don't see any of us getting angry at him for that."

"Excuse me. You did what?" Leo asked, his gaze turning to Robin with a look of surprise breaking through his normally collected issage.

"In my defense, those me's were possessed by a _really_ evil dragon, and this is entirely besides the point!" Robin snapped, aiming the last part at Soleil. At least she was taking the whole Corrin thing surprisingly well. Her timing for giving specific details, however, could perhaps use some work.

"Perhaps then, we can get back to the topic at hand," Lucina offered, putting a hand on Robin's, silenting urging him to relax. Robin let out a pent up breath, sighing as he settled back down in his chair. "Soleil, if you may, can you tell us of any other differences in your timeline compared to our own?"

"If you mean my version of this world, I don't know much else. I mean, I was born there and all, but I was like, two years old when mother returned home. So I don't exactly have much in the way of memories of what happened. More just what little mother would tell me growing up," Soleil explained.

"Anyone else?" Corrin said abruptly, his tone suddenly urgent.

"Huh? What do you mean? Not sure I follow here…" Soleil said, arching an eyebrow.

"Did I kill anyone else? Besides your father," Corrin asked. Robin noticed then that Corrin's knuckles had gone white, his fingers visibly digging into the armrests of his chair. Even as he watched the wood began to peel back, Corrin's nails growing almost talon-like as he grip continued to tighten.

"I-I told you, I don't really know," Soleil said, visibly alarmed.

"Corrin, please calm yourself. You don't need to-" Xander started to say, rising a bit from his chair.

"Tell me! Please, I need to…" Corrin urged her, the words catching in his throat.

"My father died protecting Lord Xander. I don't know, but if you killed him, then you probably also-" Soleil started to say.

 _Crack._ One of the armrests snapped under Corrin's grip. He staggered upright, splinters of wood falling from his grasp. His face had grown as pale as his knuckles, his eyes wide with shock. "I… You mean I… What about the others? Please, did I kill anyone else?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know," Soleil told him. She slumped slightly, looking as if in that moment she wanted to disappear from the room. Not that Robin could blame her, were he in his shoes. Being interrogated about events she knew little about yet held such painful significance to her as well certainly couldn't be a welcome experience.

"Corrin, are you…?" Robin started to ask.

"I… I don't…" Corrin staggered back, his eyes darting around the room. His gaze seized on Xander last, and a look of shame fell over Corrin's face. "I'm sorry, I don't…"

Without warning Corrin spun around, bolting from the tent.

"Corrin, wait!" Xander warned, standing. But it was too late, he was already gone.

"Well, at this point I think it's safe to say you lack any form of tact," Leo noted, turning to Soleil judgmentally.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen," Soleil said, hanging her head in shame.

Inigo reached out, gripping her hand. "It's okay. None of us blame you," he told her, shooting Leo a very hard glare as he did so, earning a scoff and a look of disapproval back from the Nohrian prince.

Lucina moved to Soleil's side, likewise coming to comfort her granddaughter, putting a hand on her arm and murmuring some words of reassurance that Robin could not fully make out.

Meanwhile Xander just stood there, a look of uncertainty breaking through the Nohrian prince's normally impassive expression. Then he regained his composure, making up he mind, "I'd better go talk to him," he announced, moving towards the tent's flap.

"Are you sure, perhaps one of us should…?" Robin started to offer, only to trail off as Xander shook his head.

"No. I need to do this," he told him. "Please, continue. In my absence Leo can fill me in on what I missed. Right now… right now I need to speak with my brother."

With that Xander departed as well, reducing their number to the five of them as well.

"I'm sorry," Soleil repeated, shaking her head.

"We don't have to keep going, if you don't feel up to it," Robin told her, not wanting to push her to talk about more of the unpleasant memories. At least not until she was in a less volatile state. "I'm sure it can wait."

"Excuse me, not all of us are okay with that. Things have already gone off track far enough thank you," Leo interjected, growing visibly frustrated with the scene unfolding. He stood from his head, his brow furrowed into an intense glare.

Robin opened his mouth, about to muster a defense of his granddaughter, only for her to shake her head sharply.

"No, I…" She lifted her head, trying a smile. "I'll be fine. Just, didn't expect to cause so much trouble, you know?"

"We know," Inigo assured her, smiling back.

"Good, I would hate it if people thought I was getting all mopey or anything. I'm really not the type," Soleil said, smiling a bit more now. "Anyhow, what do you want to know next? I think I covered what little I was told about this world."

This seemed to placate Leo, who returned to his chair, crossing his arms as he waited for Soleil to continue.

"If I may ask, what was your reason for coming back in time? That is still a matter you haven't told us" Lucina asked.

"To meet father again and save him, duh!" Soleil said. "Why else would I?"

"Really? I appreciate the sentiment, for obvious reasons, but that certainly seems like a selfish reason, Soleil," Inigo said. "Was that really your only reason? This was all for my sake?"

"Yes, of course, that's…" She started to reply, only stopping herself. "Actually, not exactly. Really I… wait, forget I said anything. The first thing! That's the only reason."

Robin blinked. _Okay, that certainly wasn't suspicious at all,_ he noted, the voice of his thoughts dripping sarcasm. "Soleil…" he warned.

"What? I'm serious! That's the only reason I went back in the past! Totally the only thing. Nothing else. Zilch! Nada!" She said, leaping out of her seat as she proclaimed the last part.

Everyone exchanged dubious looks before all eyes turned on Soleil. At once, she seemed to deflate, her defiance vanishing in that instant. "Yeah… you aren't buying it, are you?"

"Not in the slightest," Robin confirmed. "I don't know how, but you may even be a worse at lying than I am," he added.

"Look, in my defense, this is actually me being really responsible for once. Since I already screwed up this whole time travel thing, I realized I already said too much. If I tell you about your futures, I may actually create a paradox or something!" she explained. "So you can't blame me here! If anything I'm the smart one, so there!

"I… I don't even know where to begin on this," Robin said. "Help, please?" he asked, turning to Lucina.

"I believe what Robin is trying to say is that your universe and ours are separate from one another. Given how they have already diverged, it's unlikely things will play out in our world as they have for your own" Lucina explained to her.

"That's putting it mildly," Leo interjected. "While I am not as intimately familiar with the mechanics of time travel, I can assure you that there is a zero percent probability any of your actions here will have any impact on your own timeline. You are fretting over nothing."

"But… grandfather warned me not to mess with time," Soleil said, stubbornly clinging to her argument even in the face of such a blunt rebuttal.

"And you already have, so it's a moot point," Robin countered. "Also, I can't believe I am saying this, but ignore what I said. What future me said. Other future me, not future me-me. You know what I mean," Robin ended lamely. _You know, maybe that whole calling them "Universe A" and "B" idea from last time we dealt with this sort of mess wasn't the worst idea. Though I guess Soleil's would be "Universe C'" Or would it be 'D'? How many universe are we even up to at this point?_

"And you're sure about that?" Soleil asked.

"Yes," Robin answered, a bit of exasperation slipping into his voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose, wincing. "Sorry. Yes, I am sure."

"Alright. Well, in that case…" Soleil rubbed her chin. "How much do you know about Invisible Soldiers?"

"More than most, less than we should," Robin answered, glancing to the others to see looks of surprise similar to his own.

"Oh, well good, so pretty much the same as me then," Soleil said, a laugh falling from her lips. "To be fair, I didn't know anything about them at first. They just started invading our world, but then I overheard you and mother talking about them and how they came from this world." She motioned around her.

"So they invaded your world, just like they did ours then," Lucina said, frowning at this news. "Yes, for us it happened so much earlier. But what change might have caused this? Or rather, which."

"It could be due to Corrin's choice," Leo interjected. All eyes fell on him, waiting for an explanation.

"Your world was invaded while your friends were still here in this work. The most likely explantion is that our enemy attempted to prevent further interference from your world and struck first," Leo continued, motioning to both Robin himself and Lucina. Then he turned to Soleil next, "Yet according to your account, the surviving members of their part departed after the war. So then, once it was clear they were no longer an immediate concern, so too did conquering your world become secondary to our enemy's aims."

"That would certainly explain a lot. But if that's so, then what must have become of that other version of your world for Soleil's timeline to again be deemed important to our foe?" Robin asked.

Silence followed, a heavy weight seeming to descend upon the tent.

"So… I take it that's when you hatched a plan to travel back in time and prevent those events from unfolding," Inigo offered, breaking the silence as he turned to his daughter. "Though why you came alone, I can't fathom. I'd think Mor- your mother, wouldn't have agreed. Nor would the rest of your family."

 _That was an excellent point, come to think of it,_ Robin noted, perking up at this question. He hadn't considered it much between everything else they'd heard. But something certainly seemed off about that part of the story.

"Yeah, so about that…" Soleil started the say, rubbing the back of her neck as she flashed a very nervous grin.

_Oh, here we go.._

"... They weren't exactly in on the plan," Soleil finished giving a nervous laugh before immediately continuing once she got the look from the others. "Look, in my defense, things really weren't going so well. But then I remembered that mother still had the orb father was given, the one he never got to use. So I figured, hey, why not steal it and go fix things myself. Not just fix things, but maybe keep father alive to! So I grabbed the orb, _borrowed,"_ she paused, forming air quotes around the word 'borrowed', "Thögn, and came here!"

"You what?" both Robin and Inigo exclaimed in unison.

"It made sense at the time! Like, a really whole lot of sense!" Soleil shot back, crossing her arms indignantly. "What I still don't understand was how it went so wrong and I ended up here instead of where I was supposed to!"

"That's... " Robin paused, something occuring to him. "Oh gods, you actually broke time."

"What?" the whole tent asked in unison, alarm flashing across everyone's faces.

"You mean I actually did? I was joking before. Kinda! -Ish!" Soleil added.

"No… not you… Look, when your world was invaded, there were big rifts right? Just like in ours?" Robin asked.

Soleil nodded.

"Whenever you travel through time, you are ripping a hole into reality itself. That's why only beings of immense power can do it. And why it's taboo to travel between worlds. Not because of the act itself, but because of what it takes to make the trip in the first place," Robin explained.

"So when you travel through time…" Soleil said, trailing off. Her eyes widened as she seemed to grasp what Robin was saying.

"You weaken the barriers between worlds itself. And someone's been doing a whole lot of it. While our world and it's many timelines broke this taboo first, we merely opened the floodgates. If this enemy has been invading multiple timelines-"

"Then those barriers have been destabilized far more than expected," Leo finished for him.

"Yes," Robin nodded. "To the point that it's no surprise Soleil ended up here."

"So it was an accident then," Soleil smiled weakly, lowering her gaze a little. "So, what now?"

"Well…" Robin gazed at his granddaughter, picking out how best to answer. "I fear getting you home would prove equally as difficult. With time, perhaps, but right now we can't afford a detour. That means, until this whole thing is over, I'm afraid you're stuck with us."

"Really?" Soleil said, leaping to her feet. "I mean, I was going to insist on helping no matter what you said, but you really mean that?"

"You are already here, are you not? It would be cruel of us to deprive you of this chance to spend time with your father," Lucina noted.

"Yes! Thank you both so much," she said, thanking them both with rapid bows of her head. "And you won't regret it either! Even if it's not the right timeline, I'll still do whatever it takes to help save this world too!" Soleil said, nodding enthusiastically. "Heck, I betcha I can even figure out some way to save my world too. If we win here, then I go back home and make sure we do the same thing. It's a win-win."

"That's certainly a positive way of looking at it," Inigo said, smiling a bit now too.

"Yep. I figure I might as well make the best of it. Besides, this is exactly the sort of thing I wanted to do in the first place. It didn't go exactly as planned, sure, buts it's close enough," she said, leaning back and putting her hands behind the back of her head and grinned. "Oh man, this is going to be great! You know, there's so much I've always wanted to do now that I finally have a chance to get to know you."

Then she faltered slightly, sitting back up straight. "Well, not everything I guess…" she trailed off, her smile facing.

"You're worried about what your mother said, aren't you?" Lucina asked, placing a hand on her granddaughter's arm.

"I mean, kinda… It's more just… I just wish mother was part of this too. She's always been so sad, as long as I can remember…" she answered. After a moment's pause, Soleil turned to her father, adding. "I just wish she was happy when you were still alive." She shook her head sadly.

Robin stepped forward now too, putting a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder. "I'm sure Morgan will come around eventually. I'd imagine this is all just a lot for her to process is all," Robin tried to assure her. "She just needs time."

"We'll speak with her tomorrow, I promise you that. I pray that at the least we can get her and your father on speaking terms for the present," Lucina added.

"Really. Thanks grandpa and grandma! You're the best!" she said, giving them each of hug in turn. "You're right! I just need to think positive! I betcha everything will work out. Yeah! I know it will!"

"In the meantime, why not get started on all that catching up I owe you?" Inigo asked. "While I wish it could be in better circumstances, I'd love the change to get to know my adorable daughter better."

"You're right!" Soleil exclaimed, practically leaping across the tent and latching onto his arm. "We have so much lost time to make up for! Oh, I know! I can give you tips on how get girls to agree do have tea with you. Mother always said you were really bad it." She laughed, dragging him with her as she made for the tent's flap. "Is it really true that she used to follow you around to watch you get rejected?"

"That's not… that's not exactly the way I'd tell it," Inigo argued, growing visibly flustered at this accusation. "And what do you mean bad at it? Have you had any more success?"

"Oh yeah, loads. All the time too. One time I even had tea with five girls at once!"

"Whaaa?! That many? I…" Inigo fell silent, looking like his entire world had come suddenly crashing down upon the realization his daughter had defeated him at his own game.

"Yep. Which is why you need my tips all right? Don't worry, you're looking at the master!" Soleil told him proudly, pulling back the tent flap even as she tugged her father along behind her. "So come on, time's a wastin!"

"She's certainly got energy to spare," Lucina noted, watching as Soleil dragged Inigo off with her, the tent flap vanishing behind them "One moment she's sad, only to in the very next be grinning and practically bouncing about the place."

"Yes, just like Morgan. She is certainly her daughter," Robin agreed. He sighed, letting his shoulders slump with the release of pent up breath.. "You really think we can get through to Morgan so easily?"

Lucina shook her head. "I never claimed it would be easy. But now, I think, Morgan has to see reason in the end. While she may not be ready for parenthood, neither were we when Morgan herself first entered our lives. In many ways, it was her that brought out the best in us both. I believe Soleil can do the same for her."

"I hope so too," Robin said, trying his best to give a hopeful smile. "I hope so. I can't imagine how hard it must be to regain a parent only for the other to want nothing to do with you."

Yeah. He could only imagine what Soleil was feeling behind the brave smile she put on.

Perhaps right now that sort of optimism in the face of doubt what something that they could all use right now.

**. . . . .**

Corrin didn't look back as he fled the tent. He didn't look back as voices called after him.

Their judging expressions followed him even as he ran, knowing full well what they must think of him now.

He really did just hurt everyone he cared about. Every choice he'd made had been a lie. He'd never been choosing between right and wrong. He'd only been deciding which of his loved ones got hurt.

Corrin slowed, staggering a couple of steps before falling to his hands and knees. Tears began to stream down his face, splashing against the dirt.

 _Stop crying. Stop crying dammit!_ He told himself. _Stop acting like a sniveling child and stop crying!_ Why was he even doing this? Why should he feel so guilty for what some other him did? He didn't do those things! He didn't kill Xander, or Inigo, or anyone else from Nohr.

Yet he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but feel that revelation as keenly as a punch to the gut. For now he knew no matter what he'd done, he'd hurt someone he'd cared about. It was that feeling of utter hopelessness that fell on him now, threatening to crush him under its weight.

"Here," a voice said, an offered hand suddenly entering his vision.

Corrin looked up, shocked to find Xander standing over him. Yet rather than loom over him at his full height, the future Nohrian king stooped down to fully extend his hand to Corrin, his expression one of concern.

"I…" Corrin shook his head, staggering to his feet without taking his brother's hand. Xander remained there for a moment before, if only for the briefest of moments, seeming disappointed. Then he straightened to his full height, folding his hands behind his back.

"What are you… why did you leave too? Isn't that more important?" Corrin asked, motioning back to the tent.

"I trust Leo and Robin to relay anything else they learned after the fact. And even then, it's of far less importance to another role I've been neglecting for far too long," Xander told him.

"And that is?" Corrin asked. Blinking and rubbing his eyes, Corrin turned and staggered over to a ring of benches that had been arrayed around a fire pit. Coals smoldered at its center among the ashes, casting a faint red color over the landscape, the flames having been left to die as most of the army had retired to their tents for the night.

"That of an older brother," Xander told him. Stepping over the bench, Xander sat down alongside him, moving his hands to his lap as he did so. His motions were stiff even as he visibly tried to relax, as if something that for most would have come naturally was a skill he was sorely out of practice in.

"Are you okay?" Xander asked at length, looking at Corrin with even more concern.

"I…" Corrin started to lie, stopping himself as he realized it would get him nowhere. "No, I'm really not. But I guess you already knew that."

"I did. But I wanted you to tell me that yourself," Xander said, taking a seat besides him. "I understand it must be difficult to reconcile what that version of you did."

"Yeah… you could say that," Corrin chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. "At least now I know I really am cursed. No matter what I do, no matter what choice I make, I only make people suffer."

"Self pity won't change anything, Corrin. You know that," Xander said. He frowned, lifting a hand slightly only to stiffen and drop it again awkwardly.

"Of course I do… I just…" Corrin trailed off, cradling his head in his hands. "Why did you even come here? Why did you follow me?"

"Because I was worried about you. Is that really so strange?" Xander asked, his frown deepening.

"No just… I would have thought you'd want nothing to do with me. Because you…" Corrin kept his gaze on the ground, not daring to look his brother in the eyes. "I thought you'd probably hate me now."

"Hate me? Why would I hate you?" Xander asked. From his tone it was clear Xander knew exactly what Corrin was referring to. He just wanted him to say it.

"Because I…" Corrin shook his head, unable to finish. He voice cracked, his throat raw. "Because I killed you in that world. You must think I can't be trusted, knowing what I may have done."

"I fail to see how that version of you's actions has any bearing on-" Xander started to reply.

Corrin laughed, cutting him off, the sound almost hysterical. "But that's the thing. It could have been me. Because until now, I've wished that was me!" Corrin stood, feeling tears begin to stream down his face as he continued to laugh, the sound become more akin to sobs with each repetition. "Everyday I've wished I could go back. Wished I could make a different choice. It's funny, I convinced myself everything would have been better if I'd sided with Hoshido instead. That somehow everything would have turned out better."

"Corrin."

"I'm selfish. I'm so goddamn selfish. I wanted it so badly, only to now know what that wish would have cost. You dead. Laslow– Inigo, dead. And how many more? Elise? Leo? Camilia? All our other friends? How many of them also died? And… I wished that could have happen. Gods, I prayed and wished for that."

"Corrin." A hand roughly seized his shoulder, shaking him from his spiral of self pity. "Stop," Xander warned him. "It's no sin to wish that things had happened differently. I know that, better than anyone."

"But…" Corrin started to argue.

"Corrin, had you sided with Hoshido… I believe I wouldn't have blamed you. At first, maybe. But not in the end," Xander told him.

Corrin was shocked by this statement, unsure how to even process. It didn't make any sense. That version of him had betrayed the people who raised him, who treated him like family. They should have hated him. "But I killed you. That me killed you," Corrin argued, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Because I suspect I would have given you no choice. My duty to Nohr would have demanded I fight you, even if I came to understand that your actions were just." Xander sighed, sounding uncharacteristically weary. "Though I suppose I can't say any of this for certain. I have the benefit of knowing what I know now. But I know you, Corrin, and I know you would have done everything in your power to avoid killing me or anyone else. Not until there was no alternative."

Corrin said nothing. He kicked at the dirt, digging his heel in to leave a shallow groove. What could he really say.

"Corrin, I know you blame yourself for the deaths of Prince Ryoma, Prince Takumi, and everyone else who died in Hoshido. And it's okay to blame yourself for it. But, it is not your blame alone to shoulder. If there is anyone who deserves the most blame, he stands before you."

Corrin looked up, confused by his brother's words. "You? I don't understand. How…".

"You aren't the only one with mistakes to atone for," Xander explained, smiling sadly. "If truth be told, there hasn't been a day where I haven't wondered how things might have gone had I only listened from the start. The loss of lives and suffering that may yet have been averted if not for my blindness."

"Xander, you don't–" Corrin started to say, only be to silenced by a stern look and a shake of his brother's head.

"You, Elise, Leo, Camilia… all of you saw what our father had become while I did not," Xander paused, shaking his head again, this time the gesture aimed at himself. "No, to say I didn't see it would mean continuing the lie I told myself. I saw all the same warnings. It was my sense of duty and loyalty that prevented me from accepting what was before my very eyes."

Xander inclined his head slightly, his expression growing pensive as he added, "Or perhaps it was my own foolishness and blind love for the father I loved and admired for so long that made me convince myself that things would have gotten better eventually. That the father I knew and loved would come back and everyone else could see him again."

Corrin said nothing. What could he say? For the stern and proud Xander to admit his faults so openly… he could only imagine the struggle it had taken. And the guilt that must have driven him to feel that it was his responsibility to make amends as well.

To argue now would only mean to undermine the effort his brother was now making.

"It is this failing and others I must find atonement for. Both as a leader and as a brother, I did not support you as I should have until now. I felt like the weight of a nation rested on my shoulders, only to never realize I'd left you to carry the weight of the entire world alone. I'm sorry."

Corrin again remained silent. He tried to speak, but when he opened his mouth no words came out.

He truly was selfish. He didn't know.

He didn't know just how much what had happened weighed on his brother. How much they must have weighed on all of them.

"Corrin, I know you must feel as if no choice you make matters, knowing now how worlds exist for every choice you've ever made. But that doesn't make them any less important. Our friends who came from outside our world know this all too well, yet for knowing this truth they all continue forwards." Xander stood, turning a placing a hand on Corrin's shoulder. "Do not dwell of what might have been and focus on the here and now. All of us can only look forward and make the decisions we feel is right. Only this time I give you my oath as your brother that you won't need to face those choices alone."

Just as Xander turned to leave as no answer was forthcoming, Corrin straightened, clearing his throat.

"I…" his voice cracked. "Thank you. What you said… means a lot."

Xander stopped, turning back to him. "It's no trouble at all. This is my first step to making amends for my own failings. But if you ever need it, I will always find time for you Corrin. We are family after all."

And with that, Corrin was left again to his own thoughts. Perhaps this time, however, feeling the once crushing weight feel less heavy on his shoulders.

* * *

 

 **Character Spotlight:** Azama

 **Class:** Great Master

 **Secondary Classes:** Apothecary, Sky Knight (A* Subaki)

 **Skills:** Renewal, Amaterasu, Countermagic, Warding Blow, Miracle

 **Personal Skill:** Divine Retribution - If Azama has no weapon equipped and is attacked, the enemy will receive half their damage dealt.

 **Equipment:** Swordcatcher, Purification Rod, Wane Festal, Silence, Hexing Rod

 **Status:** Alive

* * *

 **Character Spotlight:** Subaki

 **Class:** Sky Knight, Samurai,

 **Secondary Classes:** Samurai, Monk(A* Azama)

 **Skills:** Duelist's Blow, Darting Blow, Warding Blow, Strength Seal, Air Superiority

 **Personal Skill:** Perfectionist- If Subaki's HP is full, he gains +15 to Hit and Avoid.

 **Equipment:** Subaki's Pike, Dual Naginata

 **Status:** Alive


	36. Of Plots and New Perspectives

Marc had realized what had happened as soon as he's seen Owain return alone after only minutes before rushing after a furious Severa. When Severa had returned later, sporting a scraped chin and appearing somehow both even angrier than before yet simultaneously self-satisfied, it had more than confirmed his realization. And seeing Morgan enter camp an hour later, her lip swollen and eyes red from tears, well it had made the whole thing really, really, really obvious.

He should have known it would come to this. Well, that things would inevitably escalate somehow. He was pretty sure there was no way he could have expected Morgan's time traveling daughter to show up out of the blue. Turns out he has a niece, which is neat. Now if only it could have happened on better circumstances.

Morgan… he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do to help his sister right now. He knew she was hurting, that much was plain. But she'd refused all his attempts to talk to her about it, so he was just as in the dark as to what was bothering her as everyone else. On one hand he could relate, knowing what it was like to just bottle everything inside like she was trying to do. But then, it didn't excuse the way she was acting. It didn't excuse how she'd treated Inigo, at least when it came to physically lashing out. And it certainly didn't excuse how he'd seen her treat her daughter.

Yet even so, that was no damned reason for Severa to respond in kind.

It was the anger at his sister's treatment at Severa's hand that had spurred his first, immediate plan. If you could call it a plan. Okay, fine, it was barely a plan. He immediately charged towards Severa's tent, prepared to give her a piece of his mind. Sustained by this anger, he'd made it almost halfway there before the rational part of his mind realized this was a terrible idea. Not only because he was pretty sure Severa would win that fight… well, unless they actually fought, in which case maybe he'd… point is starting another shouting match would certainly just make things even worse really.

So, sobered by the voice of reason and caution, he'd spun around on the spot and began 'Operation: Plan B.'

 _Look, I didn't have time to come up with a better name for it,_ he told himself defensively.

Which was why he was hiding in a tree with Ophelia sitting on his shoulders and Kana sitting on top of her shoulders and mostly just trying really really hard not to lose his balance. Oh, and wondering how he'd managed to get himself into this mess. Things had seemed so promising at first. But then Ophelia had chimed in with her suggestion, then Kana had and then…

… and then he'd found himself up in a tree trying not to get them all killed.

 _Somehow I feel I brought this upon myself,_ Marc sighed inwardly.

"So do you see my father yet?" Ophelia asked, calling up to Kana.

"Uh huh. Though he's really far away," Kana answered.

Marc looked up, having the fight the urge not to facepalm and risk sending them all crashing down from the tree's canopy. "Kana, you know you're supposed to look into the small end, right?"

"Oh. I knew that," Kana said, hastily flipping the spyglass she was holding around and peering through the correct end. "Ooooh, ooooh, he's coming this way now!"

"Wonderful! Now, dearest scion of the purest star, prepare the ethereal binding, from which shall be thrust from the heavens and capture the-"

"Wait, ether-huh? Do I throw the net or not?" Kana asked.

Ophelia sighed, irritated at the interruption and ruining the flow. "Yes. Throw the net when father gets close."

"Wait, what?!" Marc exclaimed, nearly losing his balance as he threw up his hands in exasperation. He seized hold of the branch an instant later, managing to right himself. "I thought the plan was to signal him without anyone noticing!"

"Too risky. My fortune gleaned from the stars foretold that only with a swift strike can we succeed in our divinely ordained quest! Like a silver wind we must–"

"The net's ready!" Kana exclaimed, holding up a large fishing net over her head.

"Wait, what? Where did you– How did– What?" Marc asked, utterly bewildered. _How did she get that up here without me noticing until now? For that matter, where did she get it? We're nowhere near the ocean._ "No, no, no, no. I didn't agree to this. I agreed to sneak around camp gathering help without letting Morgan or Inigo see us. We are not kidnapping your father, Ophelia."

"But I already brought the net," Kana said, sounding disappointed. "Besides, I thought it was a good idea."

"It is a magnificent idea!" Ophelia insisted, looking down at the struggling Marc while maintaining her balance and keeping Kana steady. "This came from the heavens themselves, as the stars communed their message upon my Jetblood Dracocrystal! So to go against the guidance of the night sky would only bring chaos upon this world. As one who bears the hero's brand, you must surely understand!"

"I-I…" Marc trained off, stammering as he found himself at a complete loss. Gods, she was even harder to reason with than Owain was. Maybe he could–

An idea came to him then, a way to get them all out of this mess.

"No, far from it! It-it is through my, uh, fated mark that I have glimpsed the strings of… fate… themselves! Yes, as if by a dream I see them now. Some dark power had slipped in through the void, whispering through the cosmos to poison the stars' fortunes and, uh, mislead you on their true... wisdom. Yes! They misled you and the heaven's true wisdom or whatever!" Marc told her, desperately trying to carry the same utter conviction in the face of all reason that he'd seen both Owain and Ophelia carry whenever they got to rambling on. "That's why we must proceed with care, for we cannot trust to know what fortune truly awaits as long as this malevolent voice–"

"So, um, what are you guys doing up there?"

Marc yelped in surprise, tripping to one side as he recoiled back. He flailed his arms, trying and failing to grab something, anything, as he, Ophelia, and Kana toppled out of the tree, crashing to the ground in a tangled heap.

"Ow," Marc groaned. He spat up a mouthful of dirt mixed with spit, blinking through the cloud of dust kicked up by their fall. He tried to move, only to find himself stuck beneath the weight of both Kana and Ophelia, the two having landed on top of him. The two girls groaned as they slowly began to come to their senses as well. Rubbing his face, Marc managed to open eyes without pain, looking up and-

His blood froze in his veins. _Oh come on, this isn't even fair!_

"Oh, hi Uncle Marc. What's up?" Soleil asked, sticking out her hand for him to shake, not even seeming to notice his predicament. "I figured you got the whole 'I'm your sister's daughter from another dimension' memo thing by now."

Marc let out a loud, drawn out groan as he let himself sink back to the ground, banging his forehead head several times against the dirt for good measure.

"So, are you three okay, or should we go get one of the healers?" Inigo asked, voicing something that sounded between concern and confusion.

"No! I mean, no, we're fine, really," Marc said, scrambling to his feet as he, Ophelia, and Kana hastily untangled themselves. He quickly took Soleil's hand, shaking it frantically he laughed nervously.

"Yeah, no cuts or bruises or anything. See!" Kana held out her hands and arms, producing them as evidence for her claims.

"Yes, for we maidens of the pure heart have been protected from being sullied by our protector, saving us from the danger that nearly struck our behinds," Ophelia cut in.

"Wait, what?" Marc asked, face going red as the implication of her words sunk in, only then realizing what the predicament they'd been in must have appeared looking in.

"Right… What exactly were you three doing in that tree?" Inigo asked, looking between them and up to the branch they'd fallen from.

Marc let go of Soleil's hand, spinning to face Inigo. "Well you, see– We were just– We were–"

"Fishing!" Kana exclaimed, produced the tangled net as proof.

Marc covered his face with his hand.

"In a tree…" Inigo noted, exchanging a dubious glance towards Soleil.

"Yes," Marc replied, letting his hand drop down to his side as he spoke in as flat and neutral a tone as he could. He tried his best to keep his expression equally as devoid of emotion.

"To find the mythical creature of which Anna had spoken of!" Ophelia declared with the utmost confidence. "Anna wove a tale of creatures of the night with their sharp fangs that would plunge into the necks of pure maidens and drain their blood until naught is left but shriveled husks! As this vile spirits haunt the unwarry in isolated places, we took it upon ourselves to protect the camp as long as we remain here in the wilderness!"

"And you were attempting to find this creature… and catch it… with a net," Inigo said.

"Yes. Yes, we were," Marc confirmed blankly, deciding that to roll with Ophelia's suggestion was the least terrible option presented. At least, so long as he had no better idea. "We were trying to catch… a monster… that sucks blood… with a net."

"I don't know what I expected, but somehow I shouldn't be surprised," Inigo said, sighing as he shook his head. "Try not to get too roped into Ophelia's schemes, Marc. Then again, given how often I got dragged into Owain, Cynthia, and… your sister's…" He shook his head.

"Well, I'd say it checks out I guess. Neat," Soleil chimed in. "Good luck with your monster fishing. Father and I have a bunch of catching up to do, otherwise I'd totally stick around to chat," she said, gripping Inigo's arm and dragging him along.

"Oh," Marc blinked. _That worked? They actually bought that?!_ "Oh, haha, I guess I'll leave you to it then. Haha. Oh, did the meeting with Xander go well?"

"Not exactly, but… better to let your parents fill you in," Inigo told him, speaking up as he was dragged further and further away by his daughter.

It was at this point that Soleil looked back, something seeming to occur to her. "Oh, before I forget, have you and Nah say hi to Shari for me, I dunno, sometime in the next five to six years. Oh, and Drake, and Edjer a couple years after that. Thanks!" Soleil said, waving as she and her father departed.

Marc stood there, mouth working as no sound came forth. _Wait, what is that– Do I have kids?!_

He slumped against the tree's trunk, breathing a deep sigh of relief. "Okay, I think we're in the clear. Now we just need to- Gah!" Marc let our a yelp as Ophelia and Kana suddenly seized him, dragging him into a nearby bush.

"I have seen my father. He is coming this way again. Kana, with haste of fates' wings itself, ready the ethereal binding."

"No!" Marc said, grabbing at the net as he struggled to break free form both girls grip.

For several moments, they struggled, all thoughts of stealth having vanished. It was only too late that Marc heard the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps and a sudden rush of rustling leaves as the bush was pushed aside.

"Ophelia Dusk, there you are!" Everyone froze, slowly turning to see Owain standing over them.

"Oh, hi father. Fancy meeting you here," Ophelia said, releasing her grip on the net and rolling to one side. Marc let go too, scrambling his feet. Kana followed suit a moment later.

"It fell to me to inform you, regretfully, that your mother has commanded that I instruct you to return to your tent. And, also, to remind you that you shouldn't be traipsing about this late at night, even if the unyielding darkness of endless night sky beckons," Owain accounced, standing over him.

"But-" Ophelia started to argue,

"HYAH!" Kana exclaimed, tossing the net with all her might.

It flopped onto Owain's outstretched hand and shoulder. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, Owain included, and watched as the net slowly slipped down his arm before falling in a heap at their feet.

"Er, anyways, your mother's order young lady. Please? To be entirely honest, I don't want to argue with her on this one," Owain continued, rebounding from the interruption with surprising grace. At the very least, it had thrown his thought process for enough of a loop to talk like a normal person.

"But father, this matter is of the utmost seriousness. We were trying to-" Ophelia tried to argue again, only for her father to grab her arm and pull her in close, whispering something to her.

Marc managed to only make out a few of Owain's words, but they were enough to catch the meaning: that Severa was still in a foul mood following her encounter with Morgan earlier.

Ophelia's shoulder slumped, a glimpse of fear, almost certainly in regards to the threat of her mother's wrath, flashing in her eyes. "I'll go, I'll go," she assured her quickly, flashing an apologetic look towards Marc and Kana. "We'll talk tomorrow. Bye." With that she quickly, if disappointedly, slinked off.

"Well, disaster averted, I'd say," Owain said, wiping her brow on the back of his hand. "I apologize for my crude interruptions, but it was necessary I am afraid," he assured them. Bowing slightly, and smiling apologetically, before turning to leave.

"Owain, wait," Marc said, stopping him before he could go. "It's actually me who should say sorry for all this. We were actually trying to get your attention without anyone noticing and this got… out of hand. We didn't even realize…" Marc said, wincing as he eyed the damned net. "Truth is, we were wondering if you could help us."

"With Morgan, right?" Owain asked, nodding. "Ha! I suspected it was so as soon as I saw who my daughter had taken up with this evening on some secret mission of a such evident critical nature." Then he sighed, dropping his grandiose tone. "I tried before to keep Severa from letting her temper master her, but… today those efforts failed."

"But that's we wanted to, erm, recruit you to our little conspiracy," Marc said. _Wow, sounds really sinister when you call it that. Maybe I'll not use that next time._ "It's just, I don't know what's getting to Morgan so much, but I don't think this is just about her being angry at Inigo anymore. I think if we can get her to forgive him, get them to make up… things could go back to how they were before. You know, indirectly since I don't think either of them would take kindly to thinking we were forcing them to."

"Please. She's been really sad, and I don't want her to be. Morgan is so nice and fun to be around. Plus she needs our help too!" Kana added, looking up at Owain with big puppy dog eyes unlike which Marc had never seen.

 _Okay, that's both impressive and honestly a bit scary how good she is at that,_ Marc noted. He couldn't help but wonder at the back of his mind the possibilities of weaponizing this power somehow.

"Of course, Owain Dark will alway render his aid to those in need of it. With unyielding fervor I will take upon this mission, as to see that both of these two shall refurbish their severed bonds," Owain proclaimed, point a thumb to his chest proudly even as he posed, covering his face with a hand. Marc winced at the loudness of his speech, fearing how easily it would have been overheard. "At least, I owe it to you to try. This is your idea, afterall."

Then Owain paused, a thought seeming to have occurred to him then. He leaned in cupping a hand up to the side of his mouth and, speaking softly, added "You know, just… tomorrow, perhaps? I don't want to upset Severa while she's in one of her moods by not hurting back. Also I'd imagine your father wouldn't want you running around camp this late night, Kana."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. I better go before he worries!" Kana said. "Thank you for agreeing to help Morgan. It means so much."

Once she had departed, Marc slumped wearily. He sighed yet again. "Owain?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me never to let your daughter come up with a plan ever again," Marc told him. "And to think I expected it not to turn out like this. This was just like when you guys dragged me into Justice Cabal business."

**. . . . .**

"I can't believe she attacked you like that!" Hinoka fumed, her brow furrowing angrily. "Even from one of Princess Camilla's retainers, I expected better!"

"It's fine. It doesn't really hurt much anyways," Morgan tried to tell her, wincing as Sakura leaned in, gently prodding her still swollen lip and cheek.

"J-Just give me a... erm… a moment. I can… can heal it easy if you don't… mind, do you?" Sakura stuttered.

Morgan started to argue, but caught herself before she could say anything. Instead she nodded, letting the Hoshido Princess proceed.

She really didn't want to hurt anyone else's feeling right now.

It was early in the morning, Morgan having been awoken by a summons from Hinoka to the edge of the camp where she and her retrainers had remained away from the other Nohrians. Hinoka had wanted to ask her advice on some matter. Of course, she'd yet to find out _what_ that matter was, as after one look at Morgan's swollen and bruised face, Hinoka had insisted she tell her what had happened.

Which was how they'd gotten to her current situation.

"That's no excuse. Why shouldn't I go give her a piece of my mind?" Hinoka demanded, continuing her angry tirade.

"It would cause more trouble than it's worth. Besides, I'm not even sure if I didn't deserve it," Morgan admitted, looking way. She felt a tingling warmth spread through her face, the pain receding moments later. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Sakura lower her rod, having completed her spell.

"Still…" Hinoka started to argue, unconvinced.

"It's not like she's some stranger. I knew her from before, remember," Morgan continued, shrugging. "Believe it or not, I would have expected far worse," she muttered, motioning to where her bruise had been prior to Sakura's healing. "This was showing restraint from her, even! I'd probably be missing a tooth!"

 _Really, Morgan? Defending her now?_ Morgan asked herself. _Maybe Severa was right when she said this whole Nohr thing was just an excuse to be angry. You're already trying to backtrack and make exceptions the minute it's no longer convenient_

 _Shut up, me! You're not helping!_ Morgan countered to herself. _That's not… that's different!_

Hinoka sighed angrily, the sound more of a huff of pent up breath than anything else. "I still can't believe you were friends with them, or that you were even _with_ one of them before."

"Hinoka, maybe that's a bit… too far. It's not our business to…" Sakura said softly, fidgeting with her fingers nervously as she kept her gaze fully on the ground.

"Even so, I still have a point, don't I?" Hinoka argued, eyes falling hard on Morgan now. "You clearly didn't know them that well if they were capable of doing the horrible things they were a part of. Why else would you have been friends with them?"

"No," Morgan snapped, sitting up straight suddenly. "I mean, I don't– I don't– I don't really know, okay?" She admitted. She ran her hands through her hair, tugging at it as she let a strangled, frustrated sound fall from her throat. "I did know them! At least before. That's why it doesn't make any sense, after what they went through in their own timeline."

_Why am I defending them?_

Morgan scowled, shaking her head. "That's why it bothers me, okay. Alot. Because I did know them, and even after all this, I still care when I shouldn't. Why do I care?"

Hinoka opened her mouth, looking as if she was about to say something bluntly, but was stopped by Sakura, who touched her sister's arm asking her to wait.

"Maybe… um… you could tell us then. You didn't… you only told us a bit before. So… we, maybe, could understand better, if… we knew the, um, rest…" Sakura offered, meeting Morgan's gaze for only a split second before shyly slinking back.

"I…" Morgan frowned. "I guess. It's a long story though…"

"We have time," Hinoka told her. She crossed her arms, taking a seat across from Morgan. "Go on."

Morgan hesitated for a moment, unsure what she could tell them. She breathed deeply, trying to still the storm of confusion and focus on the feelings she had before everything could all fall apart. So, with a deep sigh, Morgan finally began. "The world they came from… it was a future of ruin caused by the Fell Dragon, Grima..." So her tale continued, describing the events that had transpired following Grima's rise. Even so, she didn't give them everything, avoiding certain details that would require only more explanation, such as her father being the vessel for Grima. Yeah, that probably would be best not to bring up. And people said she had no tact.

Hinoka and Sakura stared for a while as they listened to the tale. From their expressions Morgan could tell both were having a difficult time grasping such a story. As if it seemed to be the kind of story from which legends were made. But thankfully they did not dismiss the tale. Perhaps that was a testament to the faith the two already had in her.

"So… they came from a world where they fought to protect the people…" Hinoka finally spoke.

"Yes… but more than anything, they all wanted to help people and make them happy…" Morgan said, a small laughter escaping her lips. "Owain is my mother's cousin, and always wanted to be a hero that others can look up to. Severa has some… let's say issues with her mother for being so perfect, even if she really just admired and wanted to be like her deep down. And Inigo… he always… wanted to be a dancer like his mother… to make people smile…"

Morgan's voice cracked. She realized tears had begun to stream down her cheeks.

She remembered… they were people that loved and cared for others… they wanted to… make them happy… So why did she… blame them…?

For a long while, neither Hinoka nor Sakura said anything, both appearing lost in thought.

Then, without warning, Hinoka leapt to her feet. "That just makes them siding with Nohr all the more confusing!" she shouted. "They fought to protect the people! So why would they fight for a war where they would side with a ruthless tyrant like King Garon in this world? It just makes no sense! And even after the war ended, they're still there. Why? I just don't get it!" Her frustration was even more evident when she started to ruffle her hair aggressively with both hands.

"Hinoka, m-maybe we should-" Sakura tried to suggest, only for Hinoka to still continue.

"I get it, they weren't directly serving King Garon, but they fought for that monster's cause! How could they just choose to fight for a man that would slaughter so many innocent people? He even slaughtered his own people too! Just why?"

Morgan recalled Severa's harsh words from bebore. ' _He only_ left _because he thought about what was right. He only_ stayed _because he thought what he was doing was right.'_

"Did he… have a reason…? Is there something he wanted to do still? Something that was for a greater purpose...?" Morgan questioned, but it wasn't toward Hinoka or Sakura. Yet, it caught their attention no less.

"Do you mean… they had to do something important?" Sakura asked, curious.

"What? What could be so important that someone would be willing to serve a man that would kill so many people like that?" Hinoka asked, not entirely convinced.

Unsure what to say, Morgan tried to pull up any information from her own history, anything that could help her better understand what was happening, trying to make sense of things, before she began to recall one thing that was very much similar to the current situation. "I… it isn't like everything is as black and white as we see it... " Morgan began, breathing deeply once more. "My… my great-grandfather, from my mother's side, is someone that comes from a noble line of heroes and saviors. But… he wasn't exactly regarded in the best way."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

How was she going to explain this one? There was no easy way of saying it, really. It was the most shameful thing for anyone in Morgan's family. Even Owain was ashamed to ever even acknowledge his relation to that person. Yet Morgan had to confess it to make sense of things now…

"Tell me, if we had a chance of saving the world from Grima before he would ever revive, knowing the danger he brings, would we take it?" Morgan asked, the question obviously confusing the Hoshidans, though Hinoka would speak.

"If it means stopping the destruction that you told us about that happened in your future, obviously we-"

"What if to do that, I said you needed to commit genocide?"

The moment Morgan interrupted Hinoka with that question, the Hoshidan Queen was silenced, completely taken aback by the condition.

Morgan let out a dry laugh, looking down at her hands. "That's the process of thought my great-grandfather had. He wanted to protect the world from Grima, so he thought the best way to do that was to go launch a crusade on the nation that was ruled by the Grimleal. Kill everyone there, and the world would be saved. Not that everyone in that nation were actually bad people. Many were innocents that only paid lip service…" This was the hardest thing to ever explain. Telling them exactly how brutal that war had been, how it nearly destroyed both nations, and how if the Exalt had not died when he did, it might really have been the end of both nations. Morgan didn't want to look at Hinoka and Sakura, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she regretted it immediately, as both looked horrified, and the latter looking visibly ill at the tale.

An eternity seemed to have passed before someone finally spoke. "But… if he didn't… didn't Grima come back…?" Hinoka, so strong and confident, actually unable to speak fluently now.

"Perhaps. But you know… some actually claim that he was the reason that everything happened. Poetic irony that've been. He went to stop the revival of Grima, only to be the one that caused the chain of events to transpire," Morgan countered, and even she wasn't sure if she could deny the validity, as there were many reasons to consider that this may be the case.

 _Come to think of it, the war started only a couple years before father would have been born. Did he know the Grimleal were getting close? Is that why he struck when he did?_ Morgan wondered to herself.

"I-I…" Sakura finally spoke, seeming to gather every ounce of inner strength to say something. "I don't think I could… um, g-go through that… Even if they were an… an enemy… There's, uh, there were p-probably a lot of people that aren't… weren't like that. Even in Nohr, n-not everyone is… is that bad…"

Hinoka sat down, sighing. "Me neither… I can't justify killing so many people like that. I'd… I'd want to find another way…" she confessed. Despite her personal hatred for Nohrians, even she would never condone genocide, regardless of reason.

"Maybe that's what scared me. I mean, this Exalt was my great-grandfather, a descendant of the Hero-King just like my mother and grandfather, yet look what he did given the justification of saving the world," Morgan trailing off. She hung her head sadly, and whispered,. "Now I can't help but wonder if they did what they did because they thought they had to as a way to stop something even worse. I'm scared that I might have done the same thing if I were in their shoes."

 _What if you already did? What if another you did just that? You have a daughter whose existence makes that really likely,_ Morgan told herself. _That's really what bothers you, isn't, huh? Not only have you done worse, you would have done the exact same thing they did if given a choice._

 _Shut up!_ Morgan countered, silencing her own thoughts daring to over critique. _That's different, and I'm different, and shut up!_

 _Then why are we upset?_ the voice reminded her.

 _I- I don't know, okay? It just… I can't! This is too much and I can't-_ Morgan covered her face with her hands, trying to shrink away from the world. She didn't understand. She didn't understand why she felt the way she did. Why she was still so upset. And afraid.

What was she so afraid of? She'd already dealt with all this about her past before! She'd dealt with it and moved on. She was over it and done.

A sudden gasp from Sakura broke Morgan out of her thoughts. "I just remembered something... Important, I… Um, it's about Izana. You remember what he said, right? His prophecy?

Hinoka's eyes widened, snapping her fingers at that. "That there's another enemy, right? One we still don't know about." She frowned, considering this. "You think that's why they did what they did? That they knew something before that?"

"Maybe… I… I don't know, but… it would explain a lot… And Izana said… said he couldn't tell us who that enemy was… maybe there was a reason too… Maybe they couldn't either..."

At this suggestion Morgan recalled something else, something Inigo had said that she'd brushed aside as another excuse.

" _I'm sorry, I can't explain why right now. I truly, truly do. Ask your parents and they'll say the same thing. I can't. I can't.'",_ he'd told her.

_Had he been telling the truth? Had the three of them been fighting against some greater foe the entire time without realizing it? Had this been their reason?_

"Well maybe once we reach the Ethereal Summit, we'll get answers to that too. Maybe even find out why this war event happened in the first place," Hinoka said, a relieving optimism seemed to reflect on her and her younger sister's faces as they said that.

"This is g-good, isn't it?" Sakura suddenly asked Morgan. "I-If this ends up being true, th-then that means… means that you won't need to be upset with your friends a-anymore, right? You'll be able to forgive them..."

"Forgive… them…?" Morgan repeated, her fists clenching and her teeth gritting, the anger once more rising. No, not anger. Fear. Sharp, cold, unbridled fear. As if she stood at the edge of a precipice and had been told to jump.

Conflicting emotions seemed to reemerge within Morgan. She wanted to forgive them, she did. She… to forgive Owain and Severa, that she could do. Easy even! But Inigo… that jerk, he…

Something caught there, a tangle of feelings that drowned out all coherent thought. That was something raw and aching, something she didn't understand It scared her. It hurt.

It was something she didn't want to feel.

And she didn't even know why.

"I… I don't know," Morgan admitted, shaking her head.

She only knew one things. Severa had been right. She was using their involvement with Nohr as a crutch. Using her anger at that to mask a deeper pain. Even from herself as it turns out.

_I don't understand, why do I feel… Am I… wrong? Did I… is it… No. No, no, no. I did nothing wrong! It's because he left, that's what it is! He still broke my heart. Right? I did nothing wrong. See! I did nothing wrong!_

_Then why am I so afraid? Why can't I just accept that? I'm right! I know I am!_

_Am I?_

"I'm sorry, I… I can't answer that…" Morgan said, shaking her head. "I… maybe I could… you know… talk about something else. Oh, right you needed me for something else didn't you? That, let's talk about that!"

Hinoka and Sakura exchanged looks, visibly uncertain. But then, to Morgan's relief, nodded.

"Uh, sure. I was mostly just hoping to get your opinion on a few things about what we do going forward, after reaching the Ethereal Summit. Things are still tense back home, and if we are going to consider working together going forward, we will need a way…"

Morgan listened intently, throwing herself into the role of advisor. Anything to keep from thinking about what she felt right now.

Yeah, at this point anything would be better,

**. . . . .**

Robin yawned deeply, his eyelids drooping as he slumped in his chair in the mess hall.

 _Gods, I can't even remember the last time I got a full night's rest. What I'd pay for a few more hours of rest… If there are any gods listening, I have a nice juicy soul I'm willing to trade. Oh who am I kidding, they don't want Grima's sloppy seconds._ He smiled bitterly at his own dark humor there, stifling a chuckle.

Glancing up at the sound of approaching footsteps, he smiled slightly as Lucina approached, two teacups in hand.

"Here", she said, offering one to him.

"Thanks," Robin nodded, taking a sip. "You know, this might be the best tea I'd ever had from an army's mess. Though I guess using a fancy extra-dimensional keep with a fully stocked kitchen is cheating."

"And you are going to complain about that?" Lucina asked, teasing him slightly as she took the vacant seat next to him.

"Not at all. Jealous, yes, but not complaining," Robin grinned behind his cup as he took another sip.

"May I ask, what is on our agenda for today?" Lucina asked. She blew on her own cup, taking a tentative sip before setting aside to cool.

"Marching. Followed by more marching. Oh, and if we're lucky, more marching," Robin answered dryly. "Really not much for it now. We've managed to restock despite our little detore, and Xander wants to try to make up time. Not that I can blame him."

"I suspected as much. Still…" Lucina trailed off, frowning. "Have you put any thought in how we should approach our promise to Soleil?"

Robin lowered his teacup, slowly setting it down. "Yeah… well… not quite. I know we promised to talk to Morgan for her today, but... " He sighed, rubbing his chin. "The tricky part is figuring out how to get her to talk without immediately inflaming the situation. And that's the part that's got me at a loss."

 _Gods, why couldn't this be easier,_ Robin wondered. _Like planning an entire military campaign. I could do that in my sleep… and often do considering the number of dreams I have about the subject… might be a sign I should stop working at late as a I do._

"I am ashamed to say that I am likewise at a loss," Lucina admitted, hanging her head slightly. "Perhaps we should-"

"Mornin'," grumbled a familiar voice, the sound of a chair scraping behind them signaling the new arrival.

In unison Robin and Lucina turned, confirming the identity of whoever had taken a seat behind them.

"Good morning, Severa," Robin said.

"Yes. It is," Severa said, her voice tinged with an odd… something that Robin couldn't quite place. Her expression too was unreadable, showing something between a knowing smirk and suppressed annoyance.

"Are you well, Severa? You don't seem like your usual self?" Lucina inquired, having too noticed the strange vibes she was giving off.

"Do I? Yeah, sorry, guess I'm just a bit preoccupied," Severa told them, her expression becoming a bit more neutral. Though the same strange tinge remained in her voice.

This really did nothing to set Robin's concerns at ease. Far from it, instead he was reminded of the angry look Severa had given him the previous evening before storming off without an explanation. _This feels like a trap. Why does this feel like a trap?_

"Did I do something wrong? Yesterday I noticed you, well, looking quite angry. At me, in particular? If I somehow caused offense, I promise, it wasn't my intent."

"Oh, that? Don't worry 'bout it, it's nothing," Severa told him. "Foul mood, nothing more."

"Right…" Robin said, glaccing uncertainty to Lucina. She too looked concerned, but at a slightly nod seemed to indicate they go along with whatever Severa was doing. Yeah, that would probably be their best option.

"At any rate, we were just trying to figure out what to do about Morgan. Things are getting a bit out of hand, and… well, we're still trying to figure out the rest."

For a split second, Robin thought he saw Severa's eyes widen slightly, but in the blink of an eye her expression had returned to normal. Or at least, mostly. The odd, almost knowing smile seemed to have returned.

"Perhaps you could give us some thoughts on the matter. I fear we are hopelessly lost on how to best approach the… particular circumstances," Lucina added, her expression brightening at the idea she seemed to have only just hit on. "If you could render any advice, It would be greatly appreciated."

"Well, I'm not sure _I'd_ be the best one to give advice on _this_ topic, but…" Severa trailed off, leaning back in her chair as she made a show of rolling her eyes. "You surely have some idea of what to do? I mean, have you tried talking to her about it?"

"Yesterday. Though that was before Soleil showed up," Robin answered, rubbing his temples as he recalled that conversation.

"How'd that go?" Severa asked, raising up her own cup of tea and taking a long drink from it.

"Well at first fine, then poorly. I started pushing Morgan too much I think, and she stormed off in anger. Not that I can truly blame her, the matter seems quite delicate and-" Before Robin could finish, Severa interjected suddenly, speaking a bit louder than before.

"You didn't stop her? You're her parents. You can do that," she stated bluntly.

"Yes, well, er-" Robin frowned, taken aback by this question. _Where had that come from?_ "I just thought… Given the situation…"

"What Robin means to say is that angering Morgan towards us as well will aid us little in the longer term," Lucina finished for him. "Given the extent to which the matter remains sore for her, it's best we take things slow. Only force the subject as much as she is willing…"

"Exactly," Robin told her. "Plus we still aren't sure why Morgan is upset, at least to the extent she is. We have theories but… figuring that out really needs to be her first step."

"So ask her then. And if she refused, demand she tell you. That should be easy," Severa told them, again her words harsh and to the point.

"What? No, weren't you listening to what I just- Right now another confrontation is the last thing we need," Robin countered, feeling a flash of annoyance as it seemed his entire argument has just been overlooked. _Least she could do is try to pay attention._

"Yes. Better the coax the answers out of her. Perhaps if we can get her talking of her own volition, she will open up if given the time," Lucina said.

"Besides, if Morgan wants us to give her some space, I'm not all that inclined to act against those wishes," Robin agreed, nodding. "If she doesn't want to talk, it may be better to wait until this does. Give her the time she needs to figure this things out before-"

"That's it, I've had enough!" Without warning Severa leaped up from her chair, stomping across the distance between them and jabbing a finger into Robin's face. "You know , _this_ is _exactly_ why Morgan's acting the way she is! But you don't get it! So you want to know why? You really want to know? It's because somebody is too afraid of being their child's friend and not acting like an actual parent!"

"Whu?" That was just about all Robin could manage as he was left completely reeling from Severa's outburst. His ears rang from the volume of her screaming alone, not even to mention the fact he was pretty sure he'd literally felt his brain rattling

Before he could say anything; anything at all, Severa spun away, now sticking her finger up towards Lucina's nose. "And don't think you're innocent either! Yeah, we get it, your future was so bad. I was there too! But spoiling Morgan silly isn't the way to make her happier! It just encourages her to act like this!"

"Y-Your pardon?" Lucina asked, her voice wavering slightly as she seemed to still be trying to keep pace. "What does any of this-"

"For the past couple weeks I've watched as you two sat on your behinds while Morgan ran amuck while you two sat around wondering what you should do!" Severa snapped, taking a step back to wave at them both. "Well I know what you should do! Actually go talk with Morgan and get to the bottom of what her issues are. Even if she refused, you make her deal with it! You're her parents, so act like them!"

 _Is that why she looked so angry with me yesterday? Because we didn't go talk to Morgan after she stormed off?_ For a moment, a nagging doubt ate at the back of Robin's mind, wondering if he'd made the right choice then, not acting when he could have.

The entire mess hall had fallen abruptly silent, all eyes on them now as a result of Severa's outburst. For a moment it seemed no one really knew how to react. Then, quickly, a chorus of muttered excuses rose up as most there quickly grabbed their things and made for the nearest exit.

Yeah, that seemed about right. Evidently everyone here knew well enough to get far out of of the way when Severa… well…

Was being Severa.

"Look, we're… It's a delicate situation, one we don't want to make worse," Robin told her, at last finding some voice. "I'll admit, you have some… points about our parenting methods that we could improve on. But this is different, we need to take this slow right now given the volatile state Morgan is in."

"And that worked out so well so far, hmmm" Severa asked, a little bit of smug superiority. "Guess what, while you two did nothing after Morgan got away with treating your granddaughter like garbage, I took action! And while smacking Morgan a couple more times sounds like fun and all, it really isn't my job to deal with her!"

"You did what?" Lucina demanded, anger flooding over her expression.

"Yeah, and I was a hell of a lot more gentle than she was to Inigo. Besides, she was asking for it! Plus that kind of harsh bit of reality is what she needs right now," Severa countered, crossing her arms.

"Why? She's not your daughter! You have no place to act!" Lucina shot back, leaping to her feet. Robin gripped her arm, pulling her back down, even as he too fought against his own rising anger.

Severa certainly had no right to act on whatever misgiving she had towards Morgan.

"Do you really believe you know better? Morgan's our daughter. How could you possibly know, when you-" Robin demanded, only to catch what he'd been about to say in his anger and cut himself short at the last minute

"-Abandoned Ophelia in the Deep Realms? If you're going to say it, at least spit it out," Severa finished for him.

Robin paled, his mouth working wordlessly for a moment before he regained his footing. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for of me. But that said, you still haven't answered my question, which still stands. How do you know what Morgan needs right now?"

"I know because she's me, you morons! The old me- How I used to- You know what I mean! A spoiled brat! There!" Severa admitted with a huff. "Yeah, I get it. Why take some advice from me who's barely raised her kid either. But trust me when I say you're making the same mistakes my parents made with me."

Robin stopped in his tracks, more than a bit caught off guard by the forthrightness of her admissions. "What do you mean?"

"Gods, where do I even start? Well, given how my mother's always miss perfect, she'd never get angry with me even when I deserved it. Instead she'd just shower me with affection, like someone here is doing." She punctuated the point by glaring at Lucina. "Meanwhile my father was a big pushover who just rolled over and gave in to my every demands without a fight! In my world and even after coming to the past, just like you've done since Morgan showed up!" She spun back to face Robin jabbing a finger towards him once again.

Robin said nothing, taking it what she said. She… she wasn't wrong. At the very least, it sounded very much in line with how he'd seen Cordelia and Stahl interact with Severa in the past.

"But even still, at least the two of them finally got a clue and got their act together!" Severa continued, raising her voice now. "Not only did they finally force me to deal with my rotten attitude, but they are sure as hell not going to let the younger me turn out to be the spoiled brat I was. So where's your excuse?"

Robin again said nothing, Severa's words cutting straight to the bone. They stung, because deep down he knew in his heart of hearts that they were true.

Lucina too remained quite. She hung her head, appearing as shamed as Robin felt.

It took several more moments for Robin to fully process what Severa had said. And with each moment it sunk in more and more how right her criticisms had been. _Gods, Severa is right. We've been rotten parents to Morgan. No, not rotten. Worse. Useless. Unable to act as parents when it really counted._

"I…" Robin trailed off. He slumped in his seat, pressing his fingers against his temples. "We've really been screwing this up, haven't we?" he admitted.

"Yeah. You have," Severa told him bluntly. She turned away, stomping back over to her seat and plopping herself back down with a huff. "Just don't make me have to tell you again."

"I must apologize, Severa," Lucina said, placing a hand on Robin's arm as she did so. "I spoke ill of you before. It seems that it is us who have not been the parents we should be."

"Ya-huh." Severa inclined her head in agreement.

"I guess we've really just been afraid that we'd mess this whole parenting thing up" Robin gave a bitter laugh, shaking his head. "Yet that's what we ended up doing regardless, huh?

"Yeah, well." Severa sighed wearily. "Listen, I just told you as it is before. I'm not good at this whole advice thing, but…" Severa trailed off, scowling. "I know how scary being a parent can be. Gods, I still wonder everyday how I'll eventually mess everything up!"

Severa grimaced, and with what seemed to be a great effort, forced herself to add. "But gods know not doing anything is even worse. Sooner or later you have to just do it and accept you might screw up. Besides, you two aren't _that_ dumb. If you don't chicken out, you'll probably handle thing way better than I ever could. Just, don't take that from me." She crossed her arms, looking away as her face turned red. Evidently giving genuine praise was still quite the struggle for her.

Robin nodded. "Thanks, I appreciate it." He squeezed Lucina's hand tighter. "You're right, we can do better. We _will_ do better," he assured Lucina, as well as Severa who he was sure was still listening.

_It comes down to that, doesn't it? Taking that step even knowing we might fail. We've been so afraid of failing as parents, we've all but ensured that result through our inaction._

_In the end, we just need to take that leap._

* * *

**Robin's Writings:** _**Types of Magic** _

_When it comes to magic, there are three traditional schools of magic, which will be the topic of discussion following our previous overview on magic as a whole._

_The most common school of magic, Anima, is the one most are familiar with, constituting the elemental magic employed by the typical spellcasters you may come across in any of the worlds traversable through the Outrealms. While the three primary elements, Fire, Thunder, and Wind are by far the most prevalent, at least when it comes to those spells aimed for combat, Anima Magic is far more diverse. It is no uncommon to see sells harnessing frost, water, stone, or even constructs formed of concentrated magical energy itself. And that's not even scratching the surface of the wide and varied spells that utilize far more more subtle and nuanced tough than simply flinging a big ball of fire at someone._

_What connects these disparate applications is the core of Anima Magic's identity: that at it's very most basic it is the art of harnessing magical energies and converting them into other forms. Form a gust of wind? Well, that is simply converting the magic energies into kinetic energy to propel the air before you. Need to freeze a foe solid? You use the magic to forcibly pull the heat out of a concentrated area. Create a signal flare visible even in the day? You convert those energies into light. Anima magic is magic in its purest form, the art of shaping reality through the manipulation of the latent magical energies that surround us._

_Light Magic, not to be confused with Anima Magic that just so happens to manipulate light, is something else entirely. Is it the magic of the divine, fueled less by concentration and focus and more by the faith and belief of the wielder. Unlike the other forms of magic, it does not rely on harnessing magical energies, but instead channeling them from an outside source. Some claim that it is bestowed by the gods to the faithful, while others claim it is the power of creation itself that dwells beyond the walls of this universe or any others. If any know the truth, then perhaps it would be the Divine Dragons, who tap into this power as easily as you or I could take a breath of air. It is part of them, they are made of the stuff. But few of their kind still dwell in this world, and those that do have never passed on the knowledge pertaining to the true nature of Light Magic onto that of us mortals, if even they truly understand it themselves._

_Unlike Anima Magic, Light Magic is capable of manipulating the life force within all living things. The healing spells utilized by clerics and priests fall into this category, the divine magic channeled from their staves fortifying and replenishing the depleted life force within a person. It is an excess of these energies that a rapid healing effect can be observed, with wounds knitting closed before your eyes. In addition Light Magic is often employed to shape reality itself, landing some credence to the theory that it is derived from the power of creation, at a far greater degree than Anima Magic is capable. While indeed Anima Magic can be used to duplicate the effects such as teleportation or viewing distant locations, it does so in a crude fashion. More through brute force, throwing magical energies at the problem until reality bends to your liking. With divine magic however, reality can be made the gently flow as the user sees fit, connecting great distances with but a thought. Some long theorized that with enough divine power, even time itself can be traversed. Though that isn't much of a theory at this point. I perhaps know better than most that such a thing is very, very real._

_Finally we come to Dark Magic. Of the three schools of magic, it is by far the least understood, even compared to Light Magic. Those who subscribe to the idea that Light Magic is creation theorize that Dark Magic is the opposing force: being the power of decay, entropy, and destruction itself. This certainly fits the description of the applications of Dark Magic, but none have ever proved this theory. At least, if any have, they did not survive the experience._

_It is difficult to summarize the uses of Dark Magic, in part due to how poorly understood but also due to the sheer variety of effects it has been seen employed. At its most pure, Dark Magic is a destructive force, outright attacking the lifeforce of a target or even stealing it and transferring it to the caster. More devious applications of Dark Magic includes hexes and curses, which act on a specific trigger to harm a target in some way or alter them directly in some cases. Brainwashing, illusions, mind reading, and even glimpsing into the future all fall into the domain of Dark Magic. Finally there is the art of necromancy, the most taboo of all the arts of Dark Magic. Perhaps it is fitting then that the only way that Dark Magic can create is in the mockery of the domain of Light Magic, imbuing the dead with only a semblance of life._

_This of course is only glossing over the subject of each school of magic. However, before we delve any deeper into the finer points, let us first briefly discuss the use of magical foci within each of the major schools. In terms of Anima Magic, tomes are by far the most common foci, their pages describing the the mental incantations the user recites to focus the caster's mind on the desired effect as well a pattern used the guide the weaving of the magic into it's desired shape. However, this is not the only form magical foci can take. In my brief travel in the lands of Hoshido I learned that the people there use scrolls inscribed with pictations of animals to serve as the shape taken by the elemental forces summoned by their casters. Instead of focusing through incantation, these spells necessitate the caster visualize the creature in its entirety, forming it as a complete creation in their mind and willing the magic into that shape. Perhaps there are entirely other methods employed by culture yet encountered throughout the Outrealms. For when it comes to magic, the only limitations are in your own creativity and imagination._

_While Light Magic likewise can employ tomes, it more often uses a staff or a rod to focus the power. This works in line with the nature of Light Magic, with the user visualizing the flow of the external force in through themselves and out through the foci, often aided by prayers the further focus the otherworldly power they have tapped into. Dark Magic on the other hand most commonly uses Tomes for it's more straightforward spells, but also employs a variety of hexing tools for well, placing hexes. In many ways Dark Magic uses a more ritualistic method of casting than other types, purely due to how difficult it is to control compared with the others. More focus and more precision is needed, which complex rituals of repetition and multiple foci are utilized to keep this control. Afterall, even a single slip up can prove disastrous when you wield such destructive forces as Dark Magic._

_Next, I suppose we can discuss the differences between the common elemental forms Anima magic can take, starting at the three most common of Fire, Lighting, and Wind before building of of those to explore rarer forms such as…_

Excerpt ends here.


	37. The Ethereal Summit

"Well, there's the summit. No telling what we'll find when we get there," Xander noted, motioning towards the mountain peak, it's heights seeming to reach out to scrape the heavens.

Corrin nodded, saying nothing. He felt so very small beneath such a behemoth. Storm clouds rolled around the summit, the distant rumbles of thunder like that of a constant heartbeat that echoed through the valley. Even as a near constant presence the clouds around the summit itself carried an almost menacing presence, seeming to swirl around the mountain to hide it's top from the world bellow.

Yet as imposing a sight it was, Corrin knew if he were but to turn around he'd be greeted by one of equal weight. For behind them, the Bottomless Canyon would seem to stretch out into infinity, a jagged line of blackness that cut through the mountains. So it was: endless depths below and a infinite summit above.

"I took the opportunity to do some research in the keep's record halls before we arrived," Leo announced, stepping forward. He pointed up towards a spot on the mountain's face. "There, in the cliff face, is some sort of temple carved into the rock. The path before us leads up to it, with another on the other side of the canyon as well."

Corrin followed his gaze to the spot his brother had pointed. Sure enough some distance up the mountain a great structure seemed to extend from the stone, it's smooth columns and sloping arches appearing as grand as any temple or cathedral he'd ever see. Yet he had never seen one so formed, as if the land itself had been molded into the shape rather than constructed by the hands of mortals.

"And the summit?" Corrin asked, frowning. "How do we get there?"

"I cannot say. The source I found was but a small passage in a tome whose greater contents were on other subjects," Leo replied. "I doubt we'd be able to scale such a mountain ourselves. So if this is to be anything more than a fool's errand, let us hope we can find something inside."

"More of a reason to get going. No sense standing around here debating it longer," Robin interjected.

"Of course. Should some of us remain here? I'd prefer not to leave the rest of our forces unattended in such a place for so long," Xander asked, turning to both Robin and Leo as he posed the question.

"Go or not, just make up your minds quick and be done with it. I'm certainly not staying behind." Corrin turned to see Hinoka already starting up the long winding path that stretched before them, not even sparing a backward glance following her announcement. "Come on, Sakura," she said. She quickly handed the reins of her pegasus off to Subaki, leaving her steed to him while we was inside the temple, before stomping further ahead.

Sakura glanced to them nervously, before following after her sister. Setsuna and Azama, as well as Morgan, followed quickly after, trying to catch up with the impatient Hinoka.

"I suppose we must follow," Xander said. He paused, taking a split second to consider the situation before announcing. "Leo, Camilia, Elise will go, Corrin as well. Let's hurry before they get to far. If anyone else wishes to come, I won't stop you."

And with that the Nohr royals and their retainers followed after the Hoshidans, starting up path as well. A few others tagged along as well, including Robin and Lucina of course, who were accompanied by Marc and Soleil. The four of them, seemingly at the later's prompting, moved to catch up with Inigo, striking up a conversation as once.

For some time Corrin walked along in silence, standing away from the others. The looming presence of the mountain seemed to weigh down on him, as if the very air grew heavier with each step he look. Perhaps it was fear of being disappointed, to have traveled so far only to discover nothing to help them here as they had so many times before. Or perhaps it was fear that they would find something, thrusting them past a point of no return.

No, they were long past that point. Only thing now to do was face it, for good or ill. Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous despite that.

Corrin found himself drifting closer to Robin's group as they walked, soon coming within earshot of the tactician. For his part, Robin seemed to be mostly staying out of the conversation going on among his family, his appearance that of someone lost in his own thoughts.

"Robin may I have a minute?" Corrin asked, stepping alongside the tactician. He hoped he wasn't interrupting anything too important.

"Of course, what do you need?" Robin replied, blinking for a moment as if awoken from a deep sleep before turning to regard Corrin with an arched eyebrow.

"Just figured we should talk, before we go in. Figure out if we can… you know… indirectly reveal... you know."

Robin's eyes widened slightly in recognition, and he nodded, motioning for him to pick up the pace so that they would be far enough away from the others to be out of earshot.

"Honestly, depending on what we find there. Not sure what to expect, but if there's anything related… I don't know," Robin confessed.

"I suspected as much," Corrin nodded. "Still, Izana seemed to send us here for a reason, and if he's what he said is true, one of the gods summoned us here. That has to be something, right?"

"Yeah, well… from my experience the kind of 'help' gods tend to give mostly consists of telling you about more stuff you need to do yourself. Granted, only one of the two gods I've met has been the way. The other wanted to possess me and exterminate all life in that particular order. So you know, best to temper your expectations."

"At this point, I'd take being told what to do. Least then we'd have something to work with," Corrin replied, sighing wearily. "Beats stumbling around blind like we've been."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty sure the non-destroy-the-world god from back home has some sort of plot going behind our backs," Robin told him, shrugging.

"Wait? What?" Corrin exclaimed, caught more than a bit off guard by this. "How do you figure that?"

"Oh, easy. Naga gave me an orb to allow travel between worlds a week before Lucina and I got stranded here without telling me what it means. Then she sends Marc along with our universe's Fire Emblem. And don't get me started on how I'm not entirely convinced Soleil ending up in this particular timeline was entirely by chance," Robin told him with another shrug.

"And that doesn't worry you?" Corrin asked incredulously.

"I can't exactly tell her to cut it out, can I? Besides, after all the help she's given, not to mention indirectly giving me the time traveling mess that is my family, I'm not going to complain," Robin answered. He frowned, adding, "Though I'll grant you that it would be really nice if she'd let me in this plan of her's."

 _I guess there's not much to do but accept it,_ Corrin thought to himself. _I'm just not sure how I feel knowing there's more than one god out there pulling the string. No, not strings. If anything we're more like pieces on the board than puppets, fates decided by the maneuvering of gods whose aims we can't understand._

Yes, that was certainly a sobering thought. One he was keen to change the subject on.

"So, speaking of your family, have you and Lucina had a chance to talk to Morgan yet?" Corrin asked.

Robin flinched, staggering a step as he was knocked off guard by this question. If he'd been drinking something at that moment, Corrin was pretty sure he would have spat it out.

"You heard about that?" Robin asked, his voice squeaking slightly as he fought to catch his footing. Corrin caught a brief glimpse of embarrassment flicker across the tactician's face, before he was able to swiftly regain his composure. Far quicker than he would have expected following such a animated reaction.

"It was hard not to. Half the army was there when Severa started shouting at you," Corrin answered, shrugging as he tried to hide the small smile. "Though I'd imagine many would find it entertaining, so maybe I should go get her now."

"Right. Of course..." Robin trailed off, again looking rather embarrassed by the whole ordeal. The two walked in silence for several moments.

"You still haven't answered my question," Corrin mentioned at length.

"I haven't, have I?" Robin said, flashing a small, wry small. "To tell the truth, we've tried to, but Morgan's been avoiding us. And quite smartly too, spending all her time around Lady Hinoka and Lady Sakura and conducting official business. We can't exactly confront her there, lest we cause a…" Robin paused, considering this for a moment. "Well… let's call it an unfortunate diplomatic incident. I'd think it would be a good idea to avoid those."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was an excuse," Corrin noted. It was easy enough to recognize. He'd made more than his fair share of excuses for himself.

"You know, I won't rule out that possibility. I've even asked myself that very question several times already," Robin admitting, sighing and shaking his head. "Truth be told… I'm still afraid of messing it up."

Corrin nodded, saying nothing for several long moments. He needed time to work out how to word his response, wanting to tread carefully. "I understand I'm not one to talk but… You should really try to find a time to talk to her. The longer you put it off, the harder it will be. I know that truth all too well."

For a long while, Robin stared at Corrin, as if trying to get a read on what we was thinking. In return, Corrin could get nothing out of Robin's visage. Nothing. Not a single hint of what was going on in his head.

Then the tactician smiled. "Thanks. You're right, of course. I just need to do it. Lucina and I both."

Corrin smiled slightly. "At the very least, it's probably best to before Severa has a chance to chew you two out again."

"That's certainly also true. Though knowing her, I fear she may actually try to smack us around some if we put it off for too long," Robin agreed, smiling. He glanced back, Corrin following his gaze to look towards where Lucina was walking alongside Marc, Soleil, and Inigo. At this distance it was impossible to tell what they were talking about, but from their expression it seemed they were enjoying themselves.

"At least Soleil doesn't seem to be taking Morgan's rejection hard," Corrin notes, trying to be possible.

Robin shook his head. "No. I think she's just better at hiding it than most. More of a reason to talk to Morgan sooner than later."

"Well…" Corrin gazed up ahead of them, seeing the staircase being to level, the temple carved into the face of the mountain's lower cliffs seeming to grow as they came within it's sight. "... It will have to wait a bit longer it seems. It looks like we're here."

Nodding, Robin moved to rejoin the rest of the group, who were already massing at the temple's entrance.

Now that they were close, Corrin could now see the open archway that sat in between two rows of columns, carving a shallow alcove into the mountain before ending in a set of massive stone doors set with a line of runes around their rim.

"I don't suppose if we knocked there would be anyone to answer, would there?" Inigo asked, smirking slightly at his own jest.

"Of course not. No one's occupied this temple for centuries," Leo answer with utter seriousness, frowning deeply. "Through caution would be advised. We do not know-"

Before he could finish, Hinoka strode forward, giving the stone doors a light shove. Silently and effortlessly they swung open on unseen hinges, not even making a sound as they opened up. "Hurry it up. I'm anxious to see this done."

"That works too," Leo said, rolling his eyes.

"Just keep your guards up," Corrin said, moving his hand to rest of Yato's hilt. Corrin stepped forward, preparing to take point, only for Hinoka and her entourage to head in without waiting.

 _Dammit, we should be sticking together. I wish she'd not charge off by herself,_ he thought, not daring to voice those concerns aloud. He doubted she'd listen to him anyways. If anything it would only upset her, coming from him.

Through the doorway stretched a short hallway that opened up into a larger antichamber. Beyond that he could make out nothing, the light from outside not reaching so far within the temple.

"Does anyone have a torch? Or something? I'm certainly not going to stumble around blind into gods know what," Severa complained, loudly enough for everyone to hear.

Couldn't she just suggest lighting a torch like a reasonable person without the theatrical display of her displeasure?

"Certainly, one moment and I'll see to it that-" Xander started to reply

Suddenly lights appeared in the darkness, points of soft teal light spreading out at once. As they grew brighter Corrin saw that they were smooth crystals held in place by silver mountings set into the walls of the chamber.

"Woah, that was neat" Soleil said, grinning as she took the opportunity to push past the others and enter the chamber.

Corrin noticed Morgan glance back from where she was next to Hinoka, for a moment looking as if she was about to say something. Then she shook her head abruptly, tearing her gaze away. He wondered at it for just a moment, but then pushed it out of his mind, instead turning his attention to the chamber.

The chamber shook the shape of a rounded rectangle, with a domed ceiling as high as the room was wide. A inner ring of columns supported the center, each set with another light just like those mounted to the walls. Another archway extended into another hallway at the far side of the antechamber, it's depths illuminated by the same pale blue-green light. Carvings could now be seen covering the walls in an unbroken mural, the harsh shadows cast by the raised depictions bringing them into sharp focus. As he approached he saw that they seemed to depict the history of the First Dragons, the story starting on the left side of the entrance before terminating on their right,

"Let's take a moment to look around before going further," Xander ordered, motioning for the others to fan out and begin examining the mural. As they approached Corrin could now see that above the mural a line of runes were carved, their form that of the ancient dragonic tongue that Corrin only regnozied from his own studies. Not that he had the skill the decipher them.

Looking to the others, he saw Robin produce a small pocket sized book from his coat, opening it to squint between its contents and the runes, his brow furrowed with focus.

"Can you read this?" Corrin asked.

"Yes, but only if given time to translate. I'm not exactly what you'd call a linguist," Robin said, shrugging slightly. "That said I hope I can read just a small bit of this without holding us up too long…"

"I could try as well, though I fear I'd serve at best only slightly better in this regard," Leo admitted.

Corrin nodded before turning back to examining the column. He found his eyes drawn to one carving in particular, that of a hooded figure wearing a smooth, featureless mask. He didn't know why, but something about it seemed… familiar to him. Almost as if..

"So what do we know about this place, exactly?" Marc asked, peering at the intricate carving. Corrin blinked, snapped out of his sudden stupor by the question.

"Huh?" he asked, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing important, really, I'm just curious," Marc shrugged, motioning to a set of carvings before him, which depicted a group of dragons with long, serpent-like bodies with shorter arms and no visible wings. "I remember someone mentioning something about it being built in honor of the First Dragons? Were they anything like the dragons in my world?"

"In some ways," Robin answered, stepping away from the set of runes he'd been examining. "Though I'd wager those from this world would know more."

"It's the story we'd all know well. I can't imagine there isn't a soul in Nohr or any other land who wasn't told those stories as a child," Leo responded. He closed his eyes, as if recalling some memory. "It's said that the First Dragons once ruled over this land, until they left it all behind. Twelve remained to shape the land, the rest departed through an astral sea."

"So… that means?" Soleil asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"The dragons gave up their physical forms, becoming beings of spirit that exist outside the confines of this world," Leo answered, shooting her an annoyed look. "The legends say they completed this change here, at the very summit we're trying to reach."

"But why did they leave, then? If they were so powerful, why give that up?" Soleil wondered, frowning.

"Well…"

"They… um… it was by choice, I think. T-To...um... escape their fate…"

All eyes fell on Sakura, who blushed and retreated back a step, seeming to visibly shrink beneath the sudden attention on her.

"What do you mean? I mean, it's okay if you don't want to say, but… I bet you know more than just that, don't you?" Morgan prodded Sakura gently with an elbow, flashing a reassuring smile.

"I… uh… well, I…" Sakura shook her head, her face turning an even brighter shade of crimson. "It was just a story… I… It was said that… that over time a-a curse befell the dragons. A madness that- that drove them to rage and war… It was t-their own power that...t-that caused it, I think… To e-escape it, they had to give it up. To leave everything… everyone else… behind. Even the world..." she finished lamely, her gaze falling to the ground. "T-That's just the story I was told… not sure if it's really… true…"

"Degeneration. The fate all dragons share," Robin said, speaking softly. "It was the same in our world too. The only difference is that dragons in my home instead gave up their immortality, becoming truly mortal creatures with most of their power locked away. But it seems those in this world found another way. Or at least those that departed when they did."

"Which too is no different than our own world," Lucina said, shaking her said sadly. "The existence of Falchion is a testament to the sad truth that not all dragons gave up their power willingly. Many clung to that power till the bitter end, just like those twelve of this world."

 _And so it was that the twelve who remained continued to fight and fall into madness,_ Corrin finished silently. Sakura's story was one he'd heard as well, one that carried all to painful memories. Memories of learning of his powers and trying to understand it. Of gentle guidance and soft words to pull him back when he felt to that creeping rage and madness lurking in the darkness of him mind.

Memories of the first flickers of feeling born then. Feeling for… her…

"That story, Azura was the one who told you it, wasn't she? Back when she lived in Hoshido," Corrin asked, looking to Sakura.

"Y-yes… yes she did." Sakura's expression grew sad as she answered, and again she looked away.

Corrin didn't try to hide his own pained expression. He nodded. "I thought so…"

"Corrin?" Xander asked, a twinge of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," Corrin told them, starting forward. "Come on, let's check the next room."

Without waiting for a reply, Corrin made for the open archway, passing deeper into the temple complex. The faint glowing crystals illuminated the long hallways that stretched on for some distance, it's walls as richly carved as the initial chamber. For several minutes he walked in silence, the footsteps behind marking the others following him. Deeper and deeper it went, occasionally opening up into small rooms and other such chambers, none as grand or important as the first. So he did not linger, heading further inward into what seemed to be the very heart of the mountain.

Then the passageway came to a final end, opening up into a massive chamber even larger than the first. It's ceiling rose up as high as a several story building. High arches and pillars held it alive, woven runes set with silvery inlay weaving an unbroken pattern across the stone. As his gaze was drawn upward he glimpsed a faint twinkle of golden light, distant and faint.

_What is that, another crystal? No… that's…_

"Is that sunlight?" Robin asked, coming to a stop next to him.

Corrin nodded. "Hold on." Stooping low, Corrin pushed off the ground with all his might. Wings unfurled as he launched himself, coming closer to the lightsource for a closer look before descending back down. "It looks like there's a shaft that leads all the way up to the surface," Corrin announced, letting his wings dematerialize as he touched back down. "The stone is polished to a mirror shine, reflecting the light this far down."

"So that's the way up then. Only question is how?" Hinoka said, crossing her arms.

"Perhaps it was intended that only those who can fly could reach the summit," Lucina offered, frowning.

"Or perhaps not," Camillia said, stepping onto a raised platform of stone directly under the shaft above. "Come over here, feel that?"

Corrin frowned, closing his eyes as to took a step towards the stone. He immediately halted, feeling the tell-tale _thrum_ of primal power radiating from beneath the earth they stood on. Then another well, then another. Multiple interwoven fountains of magical energy arrayed in a ring beneath the power.

"A dragon vein. No, Dragon Veins. Five, no, six of them," Corrin gasped. He looked at the platform again and suddenly thought he might know what they were for. "And I think they're our way to the summit."

"You aren't suggesting…?" Lucina asked, gazing up at the tunnel stretching above.

"Yes," Corrin nodded. "I think these dragon veins will raise this platform and carry us all the way to the top. I'm certain of it," he corrected, trying to muster his courage. Now was not the time to act wishy washy. He needed to take action now. To convince everyone to follow what certainly seemed like a crazy plan.

"It's certainly worth a try. Come up, it seems as though it will take all of us," Xander said, leading his siblings up to the platform, before turning to Hinoka and Sakura. "If you will, we will need at least one of your aids as well."

For a moment, there was a look of distrust in Hinoka's gaze. Then, she nodded slowly. "I'll see what I can do. You too, Sakura."

Taking positions over over each of the Dragon Veins, the six royals waited until everyone else had gotten onto the platform, Corrin himself taking up a spot at the center. He closed his eyes, too nervous to even look for what happened next.

"On my mark. Three… Two… One… Now," Xander signaled. There was a rush of magical power rolled over the platform, causing the hairs on Corrin's arms and back of his neck to stand on end. The platform rumbled, then groaned, then, with one violent shudder, began to rise.

Corrin opened his eyes. Slowly at first the platform levitated up towards the tunnel, then began to pick of speed, soon passing from the chamber into column of light. The sun's rays grew brighter as the platform rose faster and faster, soon shooting towards the mountain top at alarming speed. For an instant Corrin was afraid they'd shoot out of the top of the mountain and keep going. But then they began to slow once more, decelerating at the mouth of the shaft came into sight.

Corrin shielded his eyes, the light growing brighter and brighter as the ascended, until soon he was blinded by it's brightness. Then a shudder ran through the platform, a loud scraping _thunk_ reverberating out as it came to halt. Cold washed over them, roaring past in a howling gale, as at last Corrin's vision returned to focus as he blinked in the noonday sun.

They stood in a ring of crumbling stone at the very peak of the mountain, the remnants of a structure long since toppled by the ages and the alpine winds. Yet even in their decaying state the gold inlaid runes still glimmered, practically glowing in the sunlight. From a collapsed column rose a line of steps, leading up to a terrace that overlooked the southern edge of the plateau. Beyond stretched a endless sea of gray clouds beneath them, covering the world bellow in the churning shroud of mist and storm. Above the sky shone clear and blue, utterly still and quiet but for the howl of the wind.

"Wow, you can see forever up here!" Elise gasped, stepping forward off the platform, the others following suit as they looked around.

"It's a bit chilly, isn't it?" Lucina noted, tugging her cloak around her to ward against the wind. Out of the corner of his eye Corrin noticed Robin subtle shift his position between her and the wind, perhaps not even consciously realizing the gesture he'd made.

"Huh? Yeah, I guess. You get used to it if you fly on a pegasus as much as I do," Hinoka interjected, striding forward without much care to the gales that rocked the mountain top.

"Or on a wyvern," Camilia cut in, smirking slightly at the glare Hinoka shot her in response to the comment.

"Please don't antagonize the Hoshidans. I'd rather not have to fight them right now," Leo sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, no political incidents, thank you," Inigo agreed, "I have a grand idea right now, which goes something like 'let's take a look around, shall we?' This is afterall, why we came all this way."

"This is so exciting!" Owain exclaimed, seeming to be beside himself, almost resembling a child. "Here we stand, venturing forth to a dimension that reaches beyond the heavens themselves, where we shall no doubt face a grand trial to test out resolve!" For a moment, Owain's words actually made sense despite his unique manner of speaking, which was almost as concerning as what he had actually said.

Were they about to experience a grand trial that would test them? Corrin felt reminded of the Rainbow Sage and how he revealed that it was the journey to reach their destination that was true method of attaining the strength to bestow upon them.

This comment got a chorus of groans and rolling eyes, followed by even more bickering. It soon got to the point where Xander even had to step in the keep the peace, Corrin did his best to block out the noise. Instead he made for the steps, ascending them to the terrace. As he cleared the last step he now saw that the platform was empty but for a stone daias on which sat a smooth, milky white sphere of quartz-like crystal.

 _This must overlook the Bottomless Canyon,_ Corrin realized, orientating himself by the sun's position. This late in the year and this far north, the sun hung south in the sky, making it any easy enough task. Not that it mattered, the cloud cover made it impossible to see anything bellow.

Stepping up to daias, Corrin examined the crystal. He stopped, recognizing the soft, gentle pulsing aqua light that seemed to glimmer barely to be seen from within its depths. _That's..._

"Hey, I think I found something," he announced.

Everyone turned at the sound of his voice, their bickering stopping. Moving quickly, they soon joined him up on the terrace, beholding the orb he was now examining.

"Hey, isn't that just like the crystal thing inside your keep? You know, the one we use to get out?" Elise asked.

"Yeah," Corrin said. Slowly he reached out, feeling a faint staticy pop as he placed his hand on it. A warm shiver ran up his arm, feeling the hum of energies within. "It's feels the same too. I think it is."

"What does this mean?" Xander asked, frowning.

All eyes fell on Robin.

"Don't look at me. I'm not from here, remember? There's only so many hours in the day to read so I really don't…" He grimaced. "Leo, do you…?"

"Lilith," the Nohrian Prince said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Lilith? What about her?" Xander asked.

"She was an Astral Dragon too, wasn't she? It was her who created the astral plane that Corrin's keep resided within," Leo explained. "I can't help but think that is related. No, I am certain of it."

Corrin grimaced, feeling a pang of sadness as the mention of Lilith's name. He tried not to recall her death. He had other things to focus on. "Wait… are you suggesting…?"

"That the god who summoned us is an Astral Dragon? It's certainly possible," Leo finished for him.

"Well, the gods worshiped in my world are pretty much all dragons, so it wouldn't be a first," Robin interjected. "Mind if I take a look?" Robin asked.

Corrin stepped aside, motioning with his arm. Nodding in thanks, Robin stepped forward and knelt before the orb, examining it closely.

"So what now, then? We were told to come to the Ethereal Summit and here we are?" Hinoka said, tapping her foot impatiently. "Are we supposed to just wait around, or…"

"I… I don't know," Corrin said. He turned to Leo, who frowned uncertainty. Then to Robin, who didn't even seem to notice, his attention transfixed by the orb.

Then a voice broke in. speaking suddenly. "Can you open a portal to your keep with the orb?" Morgan asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I… Yes, of course I-"

"Then do it. Right now," Morgan said.

"Huh, why?" Corrin asked.

"Well, you said it's the same as the one inside. So I dunno, maybe that's what it's for. Call it a hunch," Morgan explained.

Robin stood up, his expression thoughtful as his seemed to consider this suggestion. "It's not a bad idea. I'm impressed, Morgan, I hadn't even considered that."

"Yessss," Morgan hissed under her breath, pumped a fist. "Score one for Morgan. Father, zero."

"If you think it's worth a shot, by all means," Hinoka said, shrugging.

Xander nodded to Corrin in affirmation to proceed.

"Alright, here goes nothing…" Reaching out, Corrin again placed his hand on the orb, this time reaching out with his mind. He found the pool of power within, and with but a moment's thought resonated the power with the frequency of the plane his keep existed on.

A glowing light spread out from the orb, pooling in the air to form a shimmering portal. "It's done. It should only be open for a few moments, so let's hurry," Corrin told them.

Gathering up the group took only a moment to prepare themselves, then, together, stepped through the gateway.

 _I hope it works,_ Corrin though before he followed last, stepping into the light.

He felt a sudden lurch as he alway did when stepping through dimensions. Then he felt something… odd. Like a rush of movement as if he was being whisked away over a great distance, so unlike the falling sensation of temptation. He felt cold and hot all at once, gravity seeming to fall away. Then an instant later the sensation vanished, and again he stood on solid ground.

"Where are we? Did we…" Corrin blinked and looked around. "We're… still here. But we passed through the portal, didn't we?"

Indeed, for they now stood in the same open air temple they had before, with a sea of clouds stretching in every direction. Daylight still shone, illuminating the plateau with a golden light.

Wait, no. That's not… it took a moment for Corrin to realize what he was seeing. There were no shadows cast by any object, as if the light came from every direction, seffusing everything equally entirely. The sun had vanished from the sky, leaving instead a black void yet paradoxically filled with light.

No, not a void. There were stars. Thousands of them, stretching out to the heavens as far as the eye could see. So many stars, more than he'd ever seen even in the clearest of nights. He blinked, a gasp falling from his lips as he realized the stars were moving. Slowly they flowed through the sky, as if floating in the currents of a vast sea that filled the heavens, tracing silvery light as they moved in a ceaseless ethereal dance.

"I think it's safe to say we ended up somewhere," Robin noted.

Turning to the sound of the tactician's voice, Corrin saw Robin standing near the edge of the plateau, gazing down at the clouds bellow. Corrin approached slowly, following his gaze to the endless expanse of clouds. Again he gasped as he saw just what the tactician must have been referring to.

Breaks could be seen in the clouds, revealing flowing streams of stars just like those above. They no longer stood on a mountain, but instead on an island in an ethereal sea of stars.

"Woah, that is so weird," Soleil gasped, leaning out over the edge of the precipice in what was perhaps a bit further than was entirely safe. Inigo must have thought the same thing, for he immediately grabbed his daughter by the shoulder and pulled her several steps back, to Soleil's visible chagrin.

"I wonder where we are… this place isn't like anywhere I've been before," Marc said, looking around. "The air feels weird here, and is it just me or does everything feel lighter." He hopped a bit in place, as if testing the gravity. "Yeah, it does. By a bit at least."

"Morgan, I'm impressed, it seemed your deduction was a sound one. Having Corrin open the way to the Astral Keep was a very astute one," Leo congratulated.

For a single instant, a flash of distrust seemed to take hold of Morgan's features. Then she looked to Hinoka and Sakura, then to Owain and Severa who stood near at hand, and the look vanished. "Well, I try. I mean, I am pretty damn smart," she grinned just a little.

If Leo took notice of Morgan's self aggrandizing, he showed no sign. To be fair, only Severa showed a sign of acknowledging it, rolling her eyes. For Leo's part he simply stepped forward, frowning as he peered around intently. It seemed as though he was trying to deduce the nature of the location they'd found themselves. "That said, the manner in which we were deposited here instead of the keep, I can only guess. Is it perhaps something about the nature of the temple? Or some other power using the portal to draw us here instead?"

"Wait? Where is everyone else? Where is Setsuna? And Azama?" Hinoka asked abruptly, looking around wildly as she noticed their absence. "A bunch of others are missing too. What happened? They were there when we entered the portal just a moment ago, weren't they?"

At once everyone began looking around, realizing at once that almost half their number were nowhere to be seen. Both Hinoka and Sakura's retainers were missing, as were most of the Nohrian royal's retainers and several others who'd tagged along. Only besides the royals of both Nohr and Hoshido, the only others who'd made the trip were Robin, Lucina, Marc, Morgan, Owain, Severa, Inigo, and Soleil. Everyone else had seemingly vanished.

"Did we get separated somehow? What gives?" Severa demanded, her brow furrowing as she looked around.

"Do y-you think… they're… they're alright? I know they w-went into the… into the portal with us… so where did they…?" Sakura stammered.

"I don't know. Corrin, do you have any-" Xander started to ask, turning towards him.

Corrin held up his hand, signaling for his brother to wait. "Hold on, I'm going to try something," he assured him, taking a slow, deep breath.

Then Corrin closed his eyes, concentrating his connection to his astral keep that Lilith had forged for him what felt like a lifetime ago. He could generally tell when it was occupied, and by how many people… maybe he could… yes! He could tell they were there. Only when he focused, but he was sure of it. "They're in the keep. It looks like when we tried to enter, everyone else went inside as expected," he announced, seeing looks of relief flash over everyone's faces. "But why did we end up here? Why us?" he wondered, looking around. It seemed like the only ones who ended up in this place besides himself where his siblings from both Nohr and Hoshido, as well as the anyone who'd originated from a different world than this once. As if…

"Something brought us here. Something that wanted to speak with us specifically," Robin said, voicing Corrin's own thought before he could put it to words.

"Well that's certainly a relief. Though I can only imagine it must have been a frightful shock when for them when we didn't end up in the keep with them,," Camilia noted. "And source of much worry even now, certainly. Still, this is not the worst outcome."

"Oh. Good. I guess we can agree on that," Hinoka said haltingly, shooting a suspicious glare Corrin's way. "Still doesn't help us know where we are."

"The most likely thing to presume would be for this to be the Astral Sea from the legends," Leo explained, causing all eyes to be cast onto him. "I have always considered venturing here once upon a time when I was young. To think that I would finally have the opportunity to fulfill that fantasy." It was almost surprising to see the smile on Leo's face, which almost took Corrin back to the years in the tower when they played together as children.

"Everyone, look!" Lucina said, pointing down into the clouds. For just a moment, there was a look of surprise on her face. Her hand went for Falchion, drawing it from its sheath. As soon she did, the blade seemed to erupt into a ghostly light that flickers in and out of focus. The weapon seemed to blur, the space around it distorting as it's very presence warped whatever reality they now stood.

Everyone turned, eyes drawn to the clouds. There! Something moved beneath it,darting just under the surface so it appeared as a shadow among the gray. Through the breaks in the clouds glimpses of the shape's true form could be seen: translucent scales of ghostly blue and a white flashing as it darted in and out of sight. Soon it was appearing in multiple places at once, the shadow now surrounding the plateau on all sides. It was massive. So massive that is could encircle the entire mountain peak.

Weapons were drawn, steel ringing out. Corrin saw that Marc's Falchion displayed the same effect Lucina's as, only it's light formed a fiery pattern that mirrored the flow of the distorting space around it. Then he realized Yato too was warping it's surroundings, it's crimson light having become something paler, nearly white in hue.

Then suddenly there was a rush of air, the shape beneath the clouds moving towards them. There was a sounds like the splashing of waves and a howl of wind as from the depths below erupted the massive form of a dragon. It's shape was not like Corrin's form, nor Lilith's, nor like any depiction he'd seen in the statues depicting the Light and Dark dragons that were Hoshido and Nohr's founders. It's body was long and serpent like, shimmering scales like a carps, their colors every shade of blue, green, and silver imaginable. It's who whole was translucent, the space within filled with what seemed to be countless twinkling stars, shining as bright as those that filled the heavens above. It's eyes were black as the void of space, splotches of darkness that broke it's brilliant form.

"So you have come," the dragon said, it's voice seeming the echo from all around them. No, not around them, for the dragon had not spoken with sound, but with its mind, the voice having come from within his own head.

"You may call me… Moro."


	38. Astral Mysteries

"You may call me… Moro."

The words echoed through Corrin's mind, reverberating with immense weight and power. He winced, fighting the urge to clutch his head and double over from it's intensity. All around he saw the others react just as he did, grimaces twisting lips while others pressed against foreheads with eyes shut tight.

"Are you the one that Izana spoke of in the prophecy?" Leo asked, having adjusted himself and managed to rise back up, with the others following suit. Even Corrin started to feel the pressure start to recede after a moment.

"Correct…" Moro replied.

"Wait, I remember. I've heard your name before. Lilith spoke your name once. When she created the astral keep. She called upon your name," Corrin realized, taking a step towards the dragon.

"She was… a pupil of mine… after we took her into our care… Even though she be the Silent Dragon's offspring... "

"Wait, you mean she was…" Corrin asked, trying to process this information. Lilith had been Anankos' daughter? Then she'd known all of this as well, just like Azura. "I wish I'd known. I'd wished they'd told me."

_Though perhaps she would be happier this way. Not having to face her own father._

"Wait, you mentioned the Silent Dragon, that must mean you know about him," Robin said stepping forward. "Then it has to be of importance, right? You know what's going on? About Anankos-"

"Robin, no!" Lucina shouted the moment the word escaped Robin's lips, lowering his guard, only for his face to twist into horror upon realizing what he spoke.

Yet… nothing happened.

Robin ran his hands across his torso, expecting to fade away, only to remain whole.

"Fear not… the curse shall not touch you so long as you are within this realm," Moro explained, as many stars that surrounded the entire spectrum shimmered brightly.

A breath of relief washed over Corrin, as well as everyone aware of the curse.

"Okay… guess my lucky star hasn't burned out yet it seems…" Robin mumbled, but suddenly hissed in pain when Lucina smacked him across his arm.

"Don't do that again!" Lucina said, clearly angry, but the fear and concern in her eyes were evident. "Be thankful I didn't strike your face as you deserved after such a stunt."

"Right… sorry," Robin apologized. He frowned, muttering something under his breath.

Corrin couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard him say something on "Well I guess that theory will be put to the test another day."

However, Corrin didn't have time to wonder at the meaning of these words, as Moro continued speaking. "Though the curse can transcend to other worlds... it cannot reach the depths of the Astral Sea… as the First Dragons, it is fortunate that we are many…"

At those words Corrin suddenly perceived movement in the far reaches of the sea of stars. Clusters of light that moves against the flowing tides. Not every light was star. They were other dragons. Others just like Moro, drifting through the cosmic ocean that stretched out into infinity.

_There are so many… Hundreds of them… So these are the first dragons. The spirits of those who left their physical forms behind in ages past._

The stars that swirled within the void of the dragon's eyes shirted, the overwhelming power of his gaze lifting from Corrin as it moved to the Ylisseans. "As powerful as your Divine Dragon is… she alone could not so easily ward against the curse's effects on others in her domain… not without a struggle that could have shattered your world…"

"So that's what Tiki meant. She said something like that when I spoke to her at the Mila Tree, back when all this had begun. I already realized that she'd been referring to the curse, but this certainly explains a lot..." Robin said. "To think, Anankos could rival Naga's power…"

"Perhaps…" Moro replied. "Before his madness claimed him… when he remained whole… yet now all that exists is but a shadow of what once was. Yet even then… his might should not be taken lightly."

"Wait, can we slow down for a moment. What's going on, Corrin? What's this 'curse' you've mentioned. And who is Anankos? I recall that's the name of the dragon that Father worshiped, but…" Xander frowned, before looking back to Moro. "I beg no disrespect, but I feel this is something I must ask my brother."

"Very well… It is indeed not my place to say… but his…" Moro told him, his gaze coming to fall on Corrin.

Nodding, Xander turned back to Corrin, looking expectantly towards him.

"I... well…" Corrin started, his thoughts all a jumble. Of course, finally able to talk without keeping secrets and he didn't know what to say or how to say it. He'd gotten so used to everyone not knowing… he didn't know where to begin.

Corrin then felt a hand press against his shoulder. He turned, seeing Inigo, who gave him a pat on the shoulder as he stepped forward. "It's certainly a long story, but one I feel we can tell best, having known it for the longest," Inigo told Xander, sighing. "I'm afraid our place of origin weren't the only secrets we've been keeping, milord. Though, as I hope you will soon understand, most, if not all, were not by choice."

Corrin couldn't help but notice the way the dancer's gaze flicked over to Morgan as he spoke that final bit, if only for a moment after which he hastily looked away. Almost as if afraid of her seeing the gesture. Or fearing the reaction.

"Yeah, I'd like the really stress that last bit. Also, thanks for putting us on the spot without asking first. Real appreciated," Severa grumbled, stepping forward as well.

"I'm with Inigo on this one. Keeping secrets from the others like this was really starting to get hard," Owain said, his words causing everyone to stare strongly at him, even taking a small step back. Owain looked at them all with confusion. "Um… guys, really? Come on, can you all stop freaking out when I talk like this? It's important!"

"It certainly must be. I think this is one of the very, very, _very_ few times I heard you speaking normally," Leo said, still reeling from what he was hearing.

Inigo chuckled at the reaction before clearing his throat, and looking at his two companions. "I certainly appreciate you two not leaving me out to dry. I truly mean that," Inigo said with a slight, nervous smile.

"Yeah, well– let's just get this over with before I change my mind," Severa grumbled with an audible huff.

And so the three gave their full account of the events starting from being summoned by the good half of Anankos to aid this world, to the battle they had fought in Valla, to becoming retainers in Nohr to keep an eye on Corrin himself. And finally they explained the true nature of Anankos and of the curse.

Though it all, Corrin couldn't help himself but notice how Morgan's expression changed throughout the story. At times he saw what looked like guilt, particularly when Inigo explained the reason they had accepted Anankos' plea for aid. She'd looked away then, hardening her expression as if trying not to let that guilt take a foothold. To wall herself off.

Corrin also noticed that Robin was watching Morgan too. Good, hopefully that was a sign he planned to talk to her after this. Best if he ceased putting it off any longer.

In the end, the three managed to complete their account smoothly and without issue, taking turns to speak without any confusion and filling in any gaps left by the others. However, perhaps that was to be expected, given this was the second time they'd told this exact story.

Then it was Robin and Lucina's turn to speak, chiming in to help explain the events that had transpired since their arrival; from Robin deducing the curse's existence and how to subvert it, to their journey to Valla through the Bottomless Canyon, to finally their plans moving forward that led to this moment.

So it was that it finally fell to Corrin to speak. He cleared his throat, hesitantly speaking of his own experiences. He gave his account of his first trip to Valla, how there Azura had shown him an image of Garon's corrupted form, and of how it had led to his ultimately disastrous plan to use the Throne of Truth to reveal Garon's corruption.

He dared not look at either Hinoka nor Sakura as he spoke. He didn't want to see their expressions. He could only imagine the pain his story at inflicted. To know what their brothers had died for. To know just the source of the tragedy he had let befall them.

"It seems Azura kept far more secrets that we realized," Camilla said, speaking first once Corrin had finished.

"She did… she bore the weight of the curse alone for so long. I think she was just trying to protect us," Corrin said, his throat tightening. He squeezed his eyes shut, reaching under his collar to where her pendant hung around his neck. "To protect me," he whispered.

"The Vallite Princess struggled for years against the fate that had fallen upon her… she knew the end that would come… and faced it for good or ill…" Moro told them, his deep rumbling voice washing over them once more.. "Your task is to take up that burden… as fate ordains…"

"It's hard to believe that I've never heard of Valla before now. I'd scarcely believe it if not for the circumstances," Leo said, frowning.

"While not common knowledge to the masses of mankind… its existence was known to the rulers of both Nohr and Hoshido… as well as many among their nobility… and to the chiefs of the tribes of Ice, Wind, and Fire…" Moro answered once more.

"You're saying that my father, and King Sumeragi, knew about Valla's existence? Then why is this the first I've heard of it?" Xander asked.

"After the silent dragon wove his curse over the land… those who knew swiftly became aware of the danger… and sealed away or destroyed any record of Valla's existence for the safety of others…" Moro told him. "It no surprise then you did not know… not when the puppet king purged what few remnants of knowledge of Valla from Nohr after he fell to Anankos' sway…"

"Regardless, at least now we knew who we're fighting. To think all this time, someone's been manipulating everything from the start…" Hinoka trailed off, scowling. "He needs to pay."

"That we can agree," Xander said. "That said, getting the rest of Nohr and Hoshido will still prove challenging, The nobles in Nohr still hold much sway, and from what I understand it is no different in Hoshido," Xander said. He turned to Hinoka for confirmation, who nodded.

"Shame no records are left. We could probably use those to convince people as long as we were really careful to tell them not to talk about it first," Elise chimed in.

"Don't be so sure. Those records may still exist somewhere in Hoshido from the sound of it," Hinoka said. Another though seemed to occur to her then as she turned to Robin, adding, "Come to think of it, is that why you've been pushing for us going to Hoshido during all our strategy meeting with Prince Xander?"

"More or less," Robin admitted. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "That was the plan really the best we had before Izana's prophecy led us here. Which I suppose is why you summoned us here," he said, turning to address his last statement to Moro directly.

"It was… out of necessity…" Moro told him. "Mistake me not… mortal… it is not the place of dragonkind to meddle in the affair of your kind… the threat posed by the Silent Dragon cannot be ignored any longer… not just to this world… but all of reality…"

"Do you mean how he's launched attacks against other worlds, including both their's and her's?" Corrin asked, motiong to Robin and Lucina, then Soleil, in turn.

"In a manner…" Moro answered. "It is not the mere conquest… that is to our distress… but the manner in which the Silent Dragon has torn open… the very anchors that bind realities into form… the barriers that keep them apart… and uphold the very fabric of creation…"

Gasps and looked of alarm followed from nearly all gathered there.

"So that's what this is all about. That's why he attacked our world. Not just because we were a threat, but…" Robin trailed of, visibly at a loss.

"Anankos true strength is his ability to peer across reality… to view histories past… and futures yet to come…" Moro told them. "He has abused this gift… he foresaw his own inevitable madness… and his destruction… he fought to escape this fate… to bend reality and fate itself to his whims." Moro's eyes closed, his voice growing deeper, more severe. "That is the end he now seeks."

"What do you mean?" Xander asked.

"Anankos now seeks the complete destruction of reality… it is his only escape... All of him seek this… from every world… from every possible timeline diverging from this reality… they all pursue that same goal… as one… In his madness he believes this is his only means of escaping his fate… And create the singular perfect world he desires… one that is not ruled by the hand of fate…" Moro answered. "It has taken… all of our might... The might of the First Dragons… to hold this reality together…

Silence fell. As Corrin looked around he saw expressions of shock, fear, and hopelessness overtake everyone gathered there, the true weight of what was at stake crashing down on them all at once.

"How…" Corri whispered, looking up at Moro.

"If there are truly infinite worlds, then what hope do we have? To defeat just one Anankos was already a seemingly insurmountable task… but this…" Leo asked, his normally withdrawn expression overcome by shock. He shook his head in disbelief several times, as he struggled to comprehend the magnitude that was being asked of them

"Anankos' plan necessitates complete victory in every reality… he pitted Nohr and Hoshido against each other… ensuring that a future where he falls cannot come to pass… but should even one reality's Anankos is struck down… he cannot unmake all of creation." Moro's eyes opened once more, their withering gaze now carrying with it an air of menace. Of command. "You must enter Valla and destroy the Silent Dragon. Even if every other timeline of this reality is doomed to oblivion... So long as one remains... creation itself will endure… But should all realities fall… all will unravel..."

"But you certainly cannot possibly be suggesting that we abandon those other worlds, can you?" Inigo asked, seeming even more alarmed now. "There must be a way we can rescue them too."

"Yeah, father is right," Soleil agreed, stepping forward. "My father from my timeline died trying to help one of those worlds. I sure as heck am not gonna sit by a let that go to waste."

"If it is their fate to fall… then it is not our place to intervene…" Moro told them, his voice washing over them like a wave. "It is such intervention… that allows Anankos the opportunity to complete his ultimate goal… the barriers of reality weakened… by the meddling of the Divine Dragon Naga…" A sudden angry light seemed to burn within the void of Moro's eyes, this furious gaze falling upon Lucina. "If not for the circumstances… I would consider you and your world… equally a threat to the stability of reality… for that very reason..."

"Are you blaming us? No, rather, are you blaming Naga for this?" Lucina asked, shocked by Moro's words.

"Correct… it is forbidden for dragons to meddle into the affairs of destiny… no, even those that are true gods… cannot meddle into such matters… no matter our powers, they are not infinite… for we are all bound by the laws of providence…" Moro explained, his words beginning to sound much harsher. "To defy that is to bring upon ruination…"

"But with all due respect, if Naga hadn't intervened as she had, my world- no, countless worlds, would have been lost to Grima's darkness," Lucina said.

"It was the destiny that the Fell Dragon proved victorious... destiny that was denied by the interference of the Divine Dragon Naga," Moro answered, unflinching at this response. There was a flash of anger in Lucina's eyes, one that turned to outrage. Then Moro head dipped closer, coming now mere feet from Lucina's face. For her part, Lucina made no motion, the anger vanishing to be replaced by a hard, stern expression, refusing to give any glimmer of fear.

Xander suddenly stepped between Lucina and Moro, looking into the Astral Dragon's eyes. "So she was to simply accept a cruel world like that? And accept that other worlds are to suffer the same fate?" Xander questioned, the anger behind his voice evident to all present. "Even if destiny deemed it necessary, that does not make it right by any means. To simply accept it is the coward's choice!"

"No matter to justification, it is taboo to alter the flow of time. The oldest sin committed by dragonkind... one soon outlawed by our kind across the the realms… in ages long past. A taboo that was broken by the Divine Dragon on more than one account," Moro continued, slowly sinking his head back like some great serpent, slinking back. "Nature should be allowed to take its course, for good or ill. It is not our place to meddle in the shaping of the world of mortals. Merely it is to maintain balance. A balance that has been disturbed by your Divine Dragon as much as by the Silent Dragon."

"Excuse me? How was Grima not your kinds' problem? He was a dragon too, or did you conveniently leave that out to prove your point," Severa snapped, stepping forward. "We didn't come all this way to get lectured, you know."

"I cannot say I appreciate how you are so rudely judging the actions my precious retainer performed. All she desired was to protect her home and family, and you would call that wrong?" Camilla questioned, and Corrin shuddered, feeling the murderous rage that felt a lot more personal. She only ever acted like this when her family were threatened.

"The Fell Dragon was an abomination… one wrought by the hands of mortals," Moro growned, his eyes narrowing as his head flicked towards Severa. "Do you know of the disastered wrought by abuse of our power? Do you know of the world were a clash between dragons and wielder of divine weapons distorted... the very laws of reality... raveging it's foundations that nature itself was forever changed... in a calamity known as the Ending Winter. Or of the long forgotten humans of ages past in your own world…. whose meddling with the flow of time shattered their once proud city... and left a stain on time itself within the Ruins of Time."

"Though I don't know what you mean about the Ruins of Time, but every action we've done was to protect our world, to save our families. I cannot accept a world where it's okay to let so many lives die. I cannot ever accept that to be the correct path," Owain declared fiercely, his eyes filled with a determined anger.

"Yeah. If some big, evil dragon is going to hurt my world, I would do anything to try and stop it, even if this destiny-schmestiny says otherwise," Elise added in.

"Your feelings on the matter are… irrelevant… It doesn't change the nature of Naga's… transgressions..." Moro growled. The light in the dragon's eyes changed again, growing cold, like the furthest stars in the depths of the sky. "Even now, her bringing _them_ here... only upset that balance ever further…" His gaze flickered over to Morgan and Marc, making it clear who he was referring to.

"And they have been earnestly trying to help us, even helping you, trying to bring back balance to the world," Corrin defended.

"If it were up to my aims... I would have sent you back to your own worlds... immediately upon your arrival here," Moro continued, his great maw opening slightly to bare his teeth. Corrin as well as all of the time travelers and Robin flinched at this, alarm filling their expressions. "It is only the direness of the situation… that stays my hand… And the undeniable truth that the damage wrought by the Divine Dragon's recklessness...cannot be easily undone. To correct this transgression now… would only further disrupt the fragile walls that separate words through the flow of time."

The mountaintop began to tremble as Moro brushed against the cliffs as he moved, circling the summer slowly before turning his eyes upon the time travelers once more.

"No... to avoid further calamity the walls that surround this reality must be closed… so that there are no… interlopers from other worlds…. And so too ensure none here stray where they should not…" Moro rumbled, his voice sending further trembled running through the ground they stood on.

What? But that would mean- Corrin glanced over to Robin, and Lucina, and Owain, Severa, and Inigo, all wearing expressions of alarm clear on their face. "Wait, wouldn't that leave them trapped here?" Corrin demanded, turning to the dragon. He gripped Yato, a small flicker of anger igniting into an inferno. "After everything they've done to help, to fight for this world, they deserve to be able to return to their home when this is all said and done, don't they?"

"Corrin." A hand gripped Corrin's arm, and he saw it was Robin, shaking his head as if warning him not to stick his neck out on his own behalf.

"No, I won't…" Corrin said. "You, all of you, deserve better than this." He then turned back to Moro, raising his voice. "Listen here, dragon! Seal this world off of if you wish, but only after we've stopped Anankos and my friends have returned to their homes." He pointed Yato towards Moro, his eyes narrowing to points. "If you don't… then you'll have to find a way to stop us from finding another way."

"Do you threaten me… hatchling?" Moro growled, his voice booming with enough power to shake the peaks very foundations. Several chunks of the cliff's edge crumbled away, plummeting into the abyssal seal bellow. "Be you of our kind or not… you cannot hope to stand again… me… or our kind…"

"I'm aware, which if why that wasn't a threat," Corrin said, smiling slightly. "I was merely stating a fact, great dragon. If there's anything I've learned from the Ylisseans, it's that nothing is truly set in stone. No fate so final that it can't be undone." Slowly he lowered Yato, returning the blade to it's sheath. "You even said it yourself, their world's fate was to be destroyed. But it wasn't. Because they aren't like me. They did something I never could. They changed that fate. And I'm certain you'd have no better luck stopping them from going home then Grima did destroying their world. And I believe they and all of my other friends so to can stop Anankos. Because I have faith in that too."

For a long moment, Moro said nothing. Then a strange sound almost like the grating of rock reverberated out from the dragon's throat. It took a moment for Corrin to realize he was laughing. "Good… very good... Here me well, hatchling… should you succeed… the ways between this world and one… of their choosing... shall briefly remain open…" The dragon turned to the ylissians, addressing them directly now. "You are fortunate that allowing you to return as you will… to a single world... will cause not too great of a harm at this stage… Be glad I will grant you this much… should you succeed."

"T-Thank you," Robin said, bowing his head quickly as if fearful of offending the dragon and causing him to retract this concession. "It's… very gracious…" As he looked back up, Corrin noticed the anger still visible in Robin's eyes, held back only by the pragmatism the situation necessitated. Angry as he was, it was plain as day to anyone that the last thing they needed now was more enemies, something the tactician knew better than most.

"Indeed. We will abide by this terms," Lucina said, bowing her head. Though she didn't try to hide her clear displeasure as what the dragon had said, she managed to keep her composure. "While I certainly do not agree with what you have told, I yet swear to do my utmost to see Anankos' defeat comes to pass, just has Corrin has done. On this at least, our aims align. That is enough for-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up, hold up! Quick question, what about me?" Soleil demanded, interrupting Lucina mid sentence and pushing her way to the front of the crowd. "I mean, I'd love to spend more time with my father and getting to visit their world would be pretty fun and all, but I was sort of planning to go back home to my world when this was all over," Soleil interjected, speaking up. "Couldn't you make a tinsy, tiny, little exception for me? That would be just really great."

Without warning there was a sudden rush of motion as Moro snapped his head forward, his movement so twisting it sent a blast of wind rolling over them. In an instant the Astral Dragon stopped, the tip of his snout little more than a mere foot from Soleil's face. The blue haired swordsman recoiled back and would have toppled had her movements not been hampered by the fact that her entire body as stiffened in fear. " _ **You**_ are in no position to bargain, mortal… You are only here because you meddled with forces you could not understand… You are fortunate you were not torn apart by the storm that now rages between worlds… Whether it was mere luck or another's intervention that saved you mattered little… your actions by far were more careless than even Naga's repeated meddling. Do not push your luck further…"

Then slowly Moro withdrew, leaving Soleil standing there still. No, not completely still. Corrin saw that her mouth worked open and closed silently, as if struggling to form some sort of retort. She lifted a finger, then dropped it again. "Well, yeah, you better…" She trailed off lamely, seeming completely at a loss.

"Hey, you can't-" Morgan started to say, only to abruptly stop as all eyes fell on her. She blinked, her expression going blank before saying. "Er, I mean, uhhhhh…. I hate to agree with the big stupid jerk named Severa, and really, she is a huge jerk, gave me a black eye and everything. But I don't think we should care what he says. Besides, we can just have Naga sort out all the time travel after we get home. So not much of a plan there, Moro. So there," she stuck out a tongue distastefully at the dragon.

"Morgan, for the love of any god willing to listen, don't antagonize the dragon," Robin shot under his breath, looking between the dragon and his daughter.

"Mother?" Soleil asked, blinking in surprise by her mother's intervention. "Did you really just-"

"It's nothing. He's a big jerk anyways," Morgan said, quicking averting her gaze and turning away from her daughter. She trotted back over to Hinoka and Sakura, moving to put them between her and Inigo and Soleil.

"It's fine. Just drop it for now," Inigo said, putting a hand on Soleil's arm.

There were many audible sighs of relief, the situation having seemingly been defused for the present.

"So what now? Even if we know how what we must do, we still don't know where to begin?" Xander asked, looking up to Moro.

"You already know… what you must do…" Moro told him, leaning in close. "Unite the powers of… the divine weapons... Unlock the hidden form of the Yato-no-kami…" Then slowly, Moro began to slink away, drawing back further than he had before, unwinding his body from the mountaintop to loom fully before them. The clouds from below seemed to rise, slowly enveloping the astral dragon.

"My task is done… even this aid perhaps was too far… but… perhaps fitting as a gift… granted on behalf of a departed pupil…"

Corrin closed his eyes, feeling a pang as he remembered Lilith's death.

"Time is short… even now Anankos launches renewed offenses against the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido… retrieve the weapons… complete the Fire Emblem… before this world too falls into the void…"

"Wait, we still don't know how to get into Valla? You know, don't you! What are we-" Hinoka protested, shouting out to the dragon.

Before she should finish Moro opened his maw wide. There was a rush of air as the clouds rushed over them, propelled at blinding speeds. The whole world was blotted out, the ground lurching beneath their feet. A voice echoed in their minds. "Farewell." Corrin felt like he was falling, plummeting through empty space. It felt cold, so very cold, the whole world a blur of prismatic light that filled his vision.

Then suddenly ground was beneath his feet once more. He staggered, looking around. They were back on the mountain top from before. The wind and the blue skies had returned, no sign of the endless sea of stars above or bellow.

"We're back it seems," Leo noted, looking around as well. "It doesn't appear like any significant time has passed. Good, a part of me worried it was like the Deeprealms. Just, in the other direction. If it was identical it would have worked in our favor."

"Well that certainly would have been inconvenient. Particular after impressing upon that time was of the essence," Inigo noted. "Oh, before we forget. Remember, we can't speak openly now. Nor can we elaborate. However, we've found vague, indirect statements are safe. Try to stick to those."

Corrin saw everyone nod, grasping what he was referring to.

"U-um… I-Inigo…" Sakura's voice uttered out, causing the dancer to turn in surprise as the youngest princess of Hoshido approached him. She then looked at Owain and Severa, giving both a smile. "We n-never spoke before, but… I... um.. M-Morgan told us a lot a-about you three. So… um… I just wanted to say… I-I'm glad… y-you ended up being exactly as Morgan said you were. Y-you were trying to h-help save us a-all."

Inigo took a step back, clearly shocked to be hearing this from the princess, something reflected in the others. Corrin couldn't help but question if this was the same Sakura he had known before. "I, uh… thank you, Princess Sakura… but I cannot admit that I had made the best of decisions. Regardless of our reasons, we've played part in hurting your nation…"

As if to emphasize his apology, he took a knee and bowed before her. Even more surprisingly, Owain and Severa had also followed suit.

"Alas, though our hearts detested performing such cruel acts, we could not cloud our judgment from our most sacred mission," Owain stated, slowly returning to his former mannerisms, but his words were sincere, as anyone could tell. "Forgiveness is perhaps beyond our grasp, but find it within your bright hearts to recognize our unworthy remorse."

"I won't say that we were wrong. We did what we did because we believed we were preventing something worse, but… we know what it's like to have your lives destroyed… and I hate having played a part in what King Garon forced us to do, so… I'm sorry too…" Severa admitted.

"U-uh… um…" Sakura was once more consumed by her shyness, but swallowed the lump in her throat, and stammered, "Pl-please no. You d-don't need to… to bow."

Corrin glanced over to Morgan seeing that she had turned away, her arms crossed. Though in the small glimpse he had of her face, she seemed… pained. As if she wanted to say something, to speak up, but for whatever reason could not. And that she hated herself for it.

Hinoka approached and stood before the trio. "All of you stand up," she demanded, forcing them to comply. She took a good, long look on each of them before she looked over to the Nohrians. Then, finally, she released a sigh. "Look… I can't say I either agree or forgive you for what you've done. Even if you didn't want to, you did end up playing a part in the destruction of Hoshido… But I've given it some thought… everything that happened with your world, what's happening now… it's all sounding like we're only seeing the forest for the trees… Something bigger is on its way, and it's just now that we're all finally starting to see it."

She then walked to Xander, looking up to meet the king's eyes. Before long, Hinoka extended a hand toward Xander. "Now isn't the time for personal grudges. If our entire world is gone, then everything that was sacrificed will have been all for naught. So for the sake of this mission, I'm going to look past my own personal feelings. Even if a part of me doesn't want to," she declared.

A smile formed on Xander's lips as he took Hinoka's hand, promptly shaking it. "I thank you, Queen Hinoka."

Hinoka's eyes widened, but she nodded. "Not yet. But… one day. I guess I need to get used to that title huh?" She bowed her head, ever so slightly.

"I think it suits you wonderfully, dear," Camilla praised. "I must say that even I am moved by your words.

"Our retainers are not the only ones that regret what has happened," Leo admitted, looking at Owain, a smile forming on the Nohrian prince's lips, indicating a form of pride for his retainer and friend. "We all played a cruel role. Whether we were puppets being played by a greater will, we still chose to play a part in the end."

Through this whole ordeal, Corrin kept his gaze downward, not wanting to meet her's or Sakura's. He was glad his siblings were all ready to work together. And to put their feelings aside and work together. And maybe even forgive them one day. That… that he could be content with. Knowing that of all of them there, only he was truly past forgiveness.

He could live with this.

"So, what now then?" Hinoka asked.

"Now? Now we need to plan our next move," Robin said. He rubbed his chin. "The way I see it we still have two problems to solve, one easier than the other."

"Indeed," Leo agreed. "I believe our first aim is to retrieve the other Divine Weapons. At least while our… other delima is one without an concrete leads", he added, taking clear and purposeful care not to address Valla by name.

"It might not be so simple," Hinoka told them, frowning. "I told you before, right now things are… complicated in Hoshido. The noble lords have been making a push for power in the chaos left in the war. Right now, the Raijinto and Fujin are stored in the imperial vault… for the protection of the weapons if nothing else. But…"

"Basically it's really not safe for them to go back there. You know, would be like painting a huge target on their heads, especially if they show up with a bunch of Nohrians," Morgan explained for her. "Hoshido's royal tactician is more or less acting as steward at this point. You know, commanding what's left of the army?" Morgan shrugged. "I think it's doable. But it will be really tricky."

"Cruel as it is for me to say it, our enemy may be giving us the perfect opportunity," Robin said. "Moro did tell us that our foe is launching a new offensive. If we show up to help defend Hoshido, then maybe they'd be more willing to hear us out."

"However, that still does not solve our other problem, does it? How to reach a goal so very out of reach," Camilia noted.

"It's a shame we can't just use the Bottomless Canyon. Would make things a whole lot easier," Hinoka grumbled. "I don't get why Moro didn't just tell us! That damned dragon clearly knew. But he sent us away!"

"There is no sense worrying about that now. Better to try to find a solution," Xander replied, frowning. He turned, looking to Robin. "You knew about this longer than most of us. Do you know anything?"

The tactician sighed deeply. "I've been trying to come up with something, but still so little to go on regarding… our destination… I haven't had much luck. Maybe if those records still exist in Hoshido…" he trailed of, rubbing his chin.

"I'd wish we had some other option than this. Better than just hope someone just happened to write down what we need," Corrin said. "So much so far has been just luck."

"But without any clue or hint to begin our search, I fear we don't have another option," Leo said, a bit of bitterness creeping into his voice.

"Wait… I-I… um… I had a t-thought… about that…" Sakura interjected suddenly, speaking up.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Well… Moro said we… we already knew… w-what if he wasn't just talking about… the Y-Yato-no-Kami?" she stammered, averting her gaze.

"But we don't know. That's the problem," Severa grumbled.

"Yes, b-but… remember w-what Izana told us… his prophecies. That if the way was blocked, to… to seek the Reliquary of Worlds…" Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, I remember, it… something about a 'world far below' and an 'heir leading the way," Elise chimed in. "I can't remember the rest, but I think that 'world below' bit could be referring to the thing that we can't- you know."

"'When the skies change and the way to the land far below is beyond your reach, seek the Reliquary of Worlds. By living two lives, both of light and dark, may an heir lead others to their forgotten home'. I memorized the whole thing," Leo recited. "I think you're right, at least into what the prophecy is referring to. But it's pointless when we don't know what this 'Reliquary of Worlds' is."

"Oh, I know what that is."

In unison everyone turned to look at Soleil, who'd started it so matterofactly it had taken even the most stoic of their group completely unaware.

"How?" Several asked in unison.

"Oh, that. Right. Grandfather and Grandmother in my world were researching it at some point. Planning to go there themselves. I don't know the details, but apparently it's this place in the Outrealms where you can look into other timelines. You know, like get visions of things you could have done but didn't?" Soleil said, shrugging. "I think grandfather was hoping some other world had figured out a another way to kill Grima and that he could find that out there. No clue if he ever tried or not. He and grandmother didn't really like to talk a lot about their Outrealm travels much."

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Robin asked incredulously.

"This is the first time I've heard this brought up here," Soleil countered, shrugging her shoulders yet again. "I just got here like… three days ago? Four. I forget. Point is I didn't know you guys knew about it!"

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, that's fair… So, we need to find this place in the Outrealms then. You wouldn't happen to know that, would you?"

"Not in the slightest," Soleil answered, grinning brightly and giving him a thumbs up. "You're the Outrealms' expert, so I'm pretty sure that's your job."

"Right, why wouldn't it be…?" Robin grumbled under his breath.

"I can assist in this research. Now that we know of the nature of this place, our search will be greatly narrowed," Leo offered.

"And we at least can access the Outrealms easily enough. There's this portal, not far east of here called the Dragon Gate. We could use that," Corrin added.

"Just like the Outrealm Gate in our world," Lucina noted.

"Still, thought," Corrin added, frowning as he looked at the ground. "I fear we are getting ahead of ourselves a bit. Even if this can help us, we don't know in what manner."

It was then that Corrin realized everyone was staring at him intently.

"What? Was it something I said?"

"Corrin, I think today has made the meaning Izana's prophecy very clear," Xander told him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"Dear, recall the story you told us. Of how you and Azura traveled in a different manner to the Bottomless Canyon," Camila said.

"One only you two could. I think it's clear to say you share a similar heritage. I suspect your mother, Queen Mikoto hailed from the same land of Azura's mother, Queen Arete did," Leo added. He closed his eyes, repeating another line of the prophets, "By living two lives, both of light and dark, may an heir lead others to their forgotten home'."

"Light and dark. Hoshido and Nohr," Hinoka said. "You sided with Nohr after all, which sounds like one of the lives. And if this place lets you live other lives…"

Corrin took a step back, a small gasp escaping his lips as he realized what they were getting at.

"I'm sorry Corrin. I know how hard this will be far you. How much pain it will surely bring," Xander apologized. "But it seems fate had one last cruel hand to play. To open the way to our enemy, it is you that must venture into this Reliquary of Worlds."

Corrin closed his eyes, feeling his chest tighten. He didn't want to hear what was going to be said next.

"You are going to peer into that other world, the one where you sided with Hoshido," Robin finished, his voice sad. "I'm so very sorry. But I fear it's the only way. Because you are that heir, Corrin..."

"... You are the only one who can do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that this is the last chapter was was previously posted over on Fanfiction.net. We are now entirely up to date with the story, meaning that new chapters will be posted at the same time as I post chapters there from here on out.


	39. Misunderstandings

The firewood _clattered_ as it landed on top of the small pile, the sound spreading throughout their smaller camp. Robin dusted off his hands, surveying the efforts of his labor. _There, that should be more enough to last us the evening._ Granted, he probably could have stopped a while ago, but given how far north they were and with winter fast approaching it was bound to get quite cold this night. Better to be safe than sorry.

"I see that you have a rather adequate amount of firewood. It appears you are competent enough in both tactics and camping," Jakob remarked from behind. Robin flinched slightly, both in surprise as well as at the unnecessary verbal jab.

And here he thought Noire was the only one with multiple personalities, but Jakob was the natural born one.

"Thank you, Jakob. That was… _almost_ a full complement," Robin replied, as he sat down. "Shouldn't you check on Felicia? Wouldn't want her to be the one cooking while we're heading toward our destination."

That certainly got Jakob's attention as he paled slightly. "I have best ensure that she had not done anything of the sort. Hopefully Flora has her in check," Jakob said as he immediately left, much to Robin's relief. He didn't dislike the man, but that didn't mean he could exactly get along with him perfectly.

 _Now, I wonder how the others are doing. Perhaps Lucina could use some help pitching our tent,_ Robin wondered. He didn't have anything better to do, come to think of it, now that he'd finished his assigned task for setting camp. Well, that was if he didn't count ducking off to the Astral Keep to resume gathering any information he could scavenge regarding the "Reliquary of Worlds" they now sought.

It had been a day since their meeting with the Astral Dragon Moro and the royals of both Nohr and Hoshido had learned the truth of their enemy. Following the trek back down from the Ethereal Summit and returning to their camp once more, Xander had quickly called a formal meeting to plan their next move. Despite the earlier agreement that the royals of both Nohr and Hoshido where to put their differences aside for the present, things had still remained a bit tense between the two parties, a fact that only seemed exasperated by the combination of exhaustion and the sheer gravity of the task before. Still, they'd managed to keep things civil enough and mostly work together save for a few minor disagreements.

In the end, they'd decided that with the tasks of defending both Hoshido from the renewed offensive by the Invisible Soldiers, as well as retrieving the remaining divine weapons, before them, they could not afford to focus entirely on getting Corrin to the Reliquary of Worlds. So it was that they'd come to the idea of splitting their number, a smaller group going with Corrin while the rest went with Hinoka to protect Hoshido. Of the royals of both Nohr and Hoshido, only Elise and Sakura, along with their retainers, would be among Corrin's group.

With their groups decided, they had resolved to set out early the next morning. Bright and early while the rest of the army was still breaking down camp, the smaller group had gathered their supplies and started on the several days long trek to the Dragon Gate.

 _At least now we have clear direction and have everyone on the same page. Things are finally- No, don't you dare say that, Robin. You know perfectly well what will happen. Something will go horribly, terribly wrong,_ he corrected himself, sighing. _Be happy with the outcome and don't tempt fate, hmmm?_

Winding his way through camp he found Lucina in the process of setting up their tent. She already had the support beams erected and was currently in the process of tying the canvas into place. Stepping forward, Robin wordlessly stepped in to give her a hand, grabbing one of the loose flaps and tying it off near the base of one of the supports. Lucina glanced his way, pausing to dip her head towards him in acknowledgement of his assistance before resuming working. After a few more moments the tent was finally done, Lucing hammering down the last stake to secure it in pace.

"You have my thanks, Robin," Lucina said, at least turning back to him. She wiped her hand across her brow, brushing away the beads of sweat that had gathered there, "I take it you finished your other duties already?"

"Yeah, just got done. Figured you had too and would probably like help pitching our tent," he said. Dusting off his hands, Robin stepped over to nearby crate, allowing his shoulders to slump as he took a seat.

Lucina eyed him for a moment, then shook her said slightly as if to brush aside some unimportant thought. Bending down she picked up their bedrolls, tossing them into the tent.

"Robin, are you concerned about being on our own for this leg of the journey?" Lucina asked.

"That dragon certainly isn't making this easy for us, I'll give him that," Robin said, referring to Anankos as 'that dragon' to avoid using his name and triggering the curse. "He already tried to stop us by invading Izumo when he did, as well as invade Hoshido as a distraction. And now he seems to have redoubled his efforts in regard to the latter. For a dragon that's gone mad, he sure has some smart tactical plays up his sleeve."

"We'll need to be vigilant. We're short on manpower if he sends his forces against us now since most of the army is busy defending Hoshido," Lucina said, with Robin nodding in agreement.

"To be honest, I still don't completely agree with the group we have… Owain and Ophelia have been at it non-stop with their theatrics. Without Severa, those two have nothing holding them back…" Robin groaned, rubbing his face. "I really wish she'd decided to come with our group, if only to keep them in line."

"Yes, but with both Marc and Soleil insisting on being part of this group, and Inigo wishing to remain with his daughter, that left Severa as the only one with sufficient foreknowledge of the dragon's existence to aid in Prince Xander and Lady Hinoka in their efforts," Lucina countered.

"I know. And if this were a normal situation I'd have left Morgan to fill that role, but… I can't exactly have left her behind in good conscious. Both due to the fact I think Soleil would like to be able to keep an eye on her-"

"-and to give us an opportunity to speak with her as we promised we would," Lucina finished for him. "Even if she herself was rather adamant she go with them and not us. It is fortunate that Lady Hinoka made her see reason."

Robin nodded. Indeed, it had only been at Hinoka's insistence that Morgan look after Sakura for her that Robin's daughter had overcome her reluctance to be in the same group as Inigo and Soleil. "Remind me to thank Hinoka later. Though I still don't know why she took our side on this one so quickly."

"You recall the way she and Lady Sakura talked yesterday, do you not? In many ways, it seemed to me almost as if their words in forgiving past ill-deeds were aimed in part at Morgan. Perhaps they too have been attempting her to reconcile with Inigo," Lucina offered.

"Maybe…" Robin said, trailing off. It was certainly a possibility. Though he had to wonder if it would be rude or not to ask her directly at some point.

"Speaking of Morgan…" Robin started, rubbing his face wearily. "... We've been putting it off for a while now, but... I think it's about time we stop dragging our heels and do what we told Severa we'd do. Act like real parents for once."

Lucina stared intently at him for a moment, her expression slowly growing more serious. "Yes, we have been putting it off for far too long. But I feel after yesterday's events, now is the time to truly see an end to this," Lucina agreed.

Robin too nodded, glancing over his shoulder towards the center of camp. "Plus with fewer people around it will be a lot harder for Morgan to avoid us." He hopped down off the crate, taking a deep breath to steel himself for what was to come. "Alright, the longer we wait, the harder this will be."

Lucina smiled reassuringly, brushing a hand across his arm. "I certainly am nervous too, Robin. But as parents it is our duty to do such things and we mustn't shy away from it."

"I know…. Just… Right… let's go." Robin said, taking another deep breath. Making their way towards the mess tent, Robin kept his eyes peeled for Morgan, knowing she would be back that way sooner or later.

Sure enough, they found her just outside the tent, two buckets of water in hand. Afterall, Morgan had been given the job of collecting fresh water from a nearby mountain stream, so looking here had been an obvious enough plan. Even as he watched Morgan emptied the buckets into a large barrel sitting to the side of the tent. She poked her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, her expression one of concentration as she tried not to spill any of the water. However, in true Morgan fashion her impatience seemed to be getting the better of her, as she poured the water far too quickly, causing bits of it's contents to slosh out of the barrel and into the ground as she finished.

It was then that Morgan noticed their approach. For a instant Robin saw Morgan hesitate, glancing nervously off to the side. Then she seemed to shake herself, her tense stance relaxing as she turned to face them.

"Oh, hi Father. Hi Mother, what brings you two around here," Morgan smiled at both of them. She seemed cheerful enough on the surface, but Robin recognized the facade for what it was. Her tone and expression were a bit too strained, too emphasized. She was trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"We just wanted to check in and see how you were doing," Robin said, playing along with her act. As he walked forward, he stealthily tapped Lucina on the back, directing her to take a position on the other side of Morgan, to block her escape if she tried to slip away.

"Oh, if you're worried about if I've collected enough freshwater, don't worry about it. I've gotten tons so far. Just need to make a few more trips. Speaking of which, if you'll excuse me…" Morgan scoped up both buckets, making a beeline towards the stream.

She only made it a single step before Robin moved forward, blocking the way with an arm. "Morgan…"

"What? I really need to-" Morgan started to argue.

"We know you've been avoiding us for some time now," Lucina interrupted. "We've been attempting to speak with you, but until now we haven't had the opportunity."

"Have I? I think I've just been really busy. Like crazy busy, you know. Didn't even realize I was-" Morgan replied, her almost guilty expression undermined by how she fervently eyed any potential exits from the situation.

"Morgan," Robin warned a second time.

"I…" Morgan glanced between both of them in quick succession. "If this is about me being angry at Owain and Severa over the whole Nohr thing, don't worry about it. You heard the full story yesterday and even Hinoka forgave them! So we're all good now."

"Morgan," Lucina said, speaking up this time. "You know what this is about."

"I… I don't have the faintest idea what you mean, Mother," Morgan shot back.

"Morgan, we're going to have a talk. _Now_ ," Lucina said, and her voice held a sternness behind it that seemed to strike Morgan into a paralysis, unable to even retort.

"Well, I… you…" Morgan's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

Robin shook his head. "No. Not this time." He motioned for her to follow. "Come on, better to take this somewhere private."

Leading Morgan to the edge of camp, Robin found a spot near the crest of a small hill, overlooking a woodland thicket below. He motioned for Morgan to sit, with her doing so reluctantly. He and Lucina took a seat opposite of her.

"Morgan, just to be clear, we're doing this for your benefit. It's time we've dealt with this like adults. No more making excuses," Robin started, trying to do what he imagined was a proper 'stern, commanding-father type voice'. From the flicker of a smirk that for a split second tugged at Lucina's lips, and just how off his own voice sounded to his own ears, he was doubtful it had the right effect.

Okay, let's abort that idea and talk like a normal person, shall we? Embarrassing yourself isn't going to improve the situation.

Morgan folded her arms while looking away, not trying to look her parents in the eye. "I don't get why we need to even talk. I already said-"

"You yourself just admitted the cause for our concern. You omitted Inigo's name when listing those you've forgiven," Lucina remarked, and Robin spotted Morgan flinch at it being called out on.

Robin felt himself needing to speak in now. After seeing Lucina put Severa's advice into action, Robin felt courage build up to take the same step. "Listen Morgan… I was angry at what Inigo had done, but having arrived here, it's clear that he never meant any harm. He was doing what he felt was right," Robin explained. He was honestly a bit surprised at his own admission here, as he had nearly launched a Thoron on the poor dancer back then.

"Oh, so you're on his side now!" Morgan suddenly shouted, the anger in her eyes evident. Robin wanted to backtrack, say that he agreed with her and let Morgan sort it out, only to sharply smack himself on the wrist, causing a jolt of pain to run up his arm.

No, not now. He could not back down now…

"This isn't about sides, Morgan. You heard what Moro said… this is bigger than that. Everyone was trying to deal with you-know-what," Robin tried to explain, maintaining his stance.

"But you are smart enough to already know this," Lucina added, making Robin want to smack himself once again. Of course, Morgan would. This was the girl that was trying to outwit him using various pranks. "You must have known from the very beginning that Inigo wouldn't leave like that without it being a special case."

"I…" Morgan was once again avoiding meeting their gaze. Why was she being so stubborn?

"Morgan, I understand what you're feeling. I understand that you're hurt by what Inigo did, even though you knew it had to be some special reason. And I know that you also feel some blame for how you acted since then, and those feelings are all confused inside," Robin told her.

"But the way Princess Sakura spoke back then, it seems you actually defended Inigo's actions as well despite how he was on Nohr's side," Lucina recalled the words the youngest Hoshidan Princess said. "But you're still not forgiving Inigo now despite that?"

What Lucina said seemed to strike a chord in Robin's mind. That was true… why would Morgan not forgive Inigo but would defend him?

"You're missing the point, Mother! It is different with him! Because this isn't about the whole Nohr thing!" Morgan snapped. She leapt to her feet, fuming. "Yeah, okay, I get it. Blaming all of them, Inigo included, was unreasonable. I was just making excuses. Guess what? Hinoka and Sakura already helped me realize that like, days ago! Reminding me isn't helpful!"

"But if not that, then…" Lucina said, scrambling upright, Robin following suit an instant later.

"The difference is Inigo didn't just leave. He left me, Mother! He could have told me. He could have asked me to go with him! But he didn't! He left! That's all the reason I need to be angry about it!" Morgan shouted, stamping her foot into the dirt repeatedly. "So what if that's my only reason? It's how I feel and I can keep feeling that way for all anyone cares!"

This had to be the most unreasonable thing Robin has ever heard out of Morgan's mouth ever. And this was the girl that tries to justify _tomestacking_ as a game.

"Don't you think you are being unfair to him? And to Soleil as well?" Robin asked. "Inigo has tried to make amends, not just for his sake but now for Soleil's sake can see her parents happy together. I get that it hurt for him to have left like he did, but isn't this all a lot just for that?"

"Your rejection of her like you did hurt your daughter more deeply than even she will freely admit," Lucina said. "Do you not feel remorse for that? Even though the you of her world is still alive and well, she wanted nothing more than to see her dear mother happy once more."

Lucina smiled gently, adding. "You were given a chance that Morgan never had but would have given anything for. Soleil wants nothing more than for you to have that chance."

"And why should I care? She's not even my daughter! She's some other Morgan's daughter, not mine!" Morgan shot back, her anger visibly boiling over as she stamped a heel into the dirt. "Her being here doesn't prove anything! That Inigo didn't leave that Morgan! Good for her! But he left me! As far as I'm concerned, that's all there is to it."

"Morgan…" Robin said gently, "You know you don't mean that."

"Surely you know that's going too far. From a different timeline or not, Soleil is still your daughter, just as you are still ours. You must see that," Lucina told her, extending a hand and touching Morgan's arm.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't!" Morgan snapped, knocking Lucina's arm away. Shock played across Lucina's face, visibly taken aback by Morgan's response. Anger filled Morgan's voice, anger and frustration twisting her face. "Because at the end of the day, I'm not your daughter and you aren't my real parents! You don't need me and I don't need you! Just like everyone else!"

Robin's eyes widened, his mouth falling part way open as Morgan's words struck him with all the weight of a physical blow.

It _hurt_.

All he could do was stare in shock and disbelief, unable to fully comprehend what Morgan had just said to him.

Lucina grimaced, her expression pained as she too could only stare at their daughter, too stunned to even respond.

"I…" The anger held in Morgan's visage but moments before vanished, replaced by a look of horror. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't… I didn't mean…" Morgan's lip quivered, and she looked as though she was on the verge of tears, slowly taking a step back. "I can't... do this and- I just want to- Please, I don't-"

"Morgan, wait!" Robin shouted, reacting just a moment too slow to stop her, his hand catching nothing but empty air as he tried to grab her by the shoulder. He staggered a step, trying to again lunge for Morgan. But it was too late. Bounding over the crest of the hill, Morgan skidded down the dirt slope, rolled as she reached the bottom, and charged into the underbrush, vanishing.

 _Dammit! Not again,_ Robin swore inwardly, cursing his own inaction. He should have expected this. Dammit, this was the third time she'd run off like this! Yet he'd failed to prepare himself. He should have stopped her.

_Some tactician I am. Way to drop the ball when it counts, Robin._

Robin turned back to Lucina, who had not moved from the spot, still standing there completely stunned by what Morgan had said. "Lucina… we should…" Yet the words choked itself the very next second, as his heart felt like it was being torn apart that very moment. That moment of seeing that single tear fall from his wife's face.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked, reaching out and taking her hand.

"I… I just need a moment… Robin…" Lucina said, blinking back a tear.

"Morgan didn't mean that you know… She regretted it the moment she said it," Robin assured her, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I know… it still hurt nonetheless," Lucina told him sadly.

**. . . . .**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Morgan screamed, seizing a rock from the dirt and flinging it as hard as she could. The stone sailed through the air, struck a tree with enough force to chip away a chunk of bark, and then vanished into the undergrowth with a crunch.

Her shoulders heaved, her breaths coming in shudders as she fought to blink back tears. Why? Why did she say the horrible things she did? Why did she speak that way to father and mother? She cursed herself. _They probably hated her now, didn't they? And it was her fault. She had to be so stupid, and selfish!_

She was so selfish!

She let her anger get the better of her. Hid behind it like she had before. Like she'd promised Hinoka and Sakura she'd stop doing. But she couldn't help it. It hurt so much. Hurt to feel and think these things. The anger was safer. More welcome.

Anger at what? She didn't even know anymore.

At… herself?

She knew how she treated Soleil was wrong. How dismissing her now was wrong. But still... "I…" Morgan grimaced, recalling how she'd spoken in the girl's defense. She'd still didn't know why she'd spoken when she did. She hadn't thought about it or had any plan in mind. It had just… happened.

Did she care? Did she really care about this girl… this… her…

_Her daughter?_

_Why? Why do I feel this way? Why do I care? I shouldn't care! I don't care! I did nothing wrong!_ Clutching at her face, Morgan sank to her knees, screaming out sobs until her voice went hoarse.

 _Liar!_ she told herself.

" _No."_

_Stop lying to yourself._

" _No, please…"_

_You know who you really blame._

Morgan squeezed her eyes shut, trying the block it out. She staggered to her feet, shaking her head again and again.

"I…" she tried to answer. A precipice seemed to loom before her, a deep void bellow threatening to swallow her whole. Yet it was as if a voice urged her to just jump to the other side, to accept what was before her if only she could take that leap of faith. Yet she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to utter those words. To admit to herself the truth.

She was too afraid. Too afraid to let herself even think it. So she cowered from it, festering in that guilt and fear.

_I really am selfish…_

A snap of a twig yanked Morgan back to the present. Whirling around, peering into the forest intently. "Is someone there? Hello?" Morgan called out, her momentary surprise turning to frustration as she grasped what was going on. "Father? Mother? I know you followed me. Can't you see I want to be left alone? I don't want to talk right now."

No response came, the forest standing perfectly still, not even a whisper of wind to break the silence. A chill ran through Morgan, the hairs on the back of her neck tingling as they stood on end. Something felt… off. Wrong.

She inched her hand towards her sword, gripping the hilt and slowly pulling the slender blade free as to not make a sound.

She managed to only remove the first few inches of the blade when something whistled through the air. Reflexes kicked in and she lunged to one side, ripping her sword the rest of the way from its sheath and slashing at the blur that filled her vision. She heard wood _crack_ as an arrow shaft splintered, the head drawing a stinging line across one cheek. Had she not deflected it at the last minute, the result would have been far worse.

"Bolganone!" The treeline erupted into a geyser of molten earth and flame, obliterating the space in a shower of embers and burning wood fragments. Smoke billowed around, forming a thick haze that blanketed the area.

Morgan breathed heavily, keeping her sword held at the ready as she peered intently into the smoke.

As she watched the haze began to shift, shapes moving from within, almost like voids where the smoke would not touch. As she focused their forms began to flicker in an out of focus: shadowed silhouettes wreathed in flame.

One after another the Invisible Soldiers emerged from the smoke and flame, weapons burning with a ghostly light.

Fear gripped Morgan's heart. There were so many of them.

And she was all alone. Too far for any help to come.

Then the Invisible Soldiers charged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So, this would usually be the place where I'd apologize for the chapter taking so damn long, but in this case I will not do so. Since for once I feel entirely justified in taking as long as I did due to the fact that Robcina-Week happened on tumblr last month. So yeah, due to writing seven one-shots (which in total equaled about twice the length of the typical chapter of this story) for that that, I actually did more writing than usual. So yeah, check those out if you haven't already: you can find them as part of Love Across Time.  
>   
> As for the content of this chapter, hopefully you guys aren't getting sick of this Morgan subplot, as we will be focusing almost entirely on it for the next few chapters. That said if you are sick of it, take solace in the fact that we are focusing on it now so much due to the fact that said subplot is about to reach its climax! So yeah, that's going to get wrapped up soon, something I really have been looking forward to getting to.  
>   
> Anyhow, I look forward to hearing what you guys thought of this one. If you have any comments, feedback, criticism, or so forth, please leave a review as I love hearing from you guys and it's the only way I can continue to grow and improve as a writer. Have a wonderful day everyone!


	40. Regret

"Arcfire!" Robin shouted, catching on Invisible Soldier with a blast of conjured flame. The phantom reeled back, mouth opening in a silent scream as the flames consumed it, leaving nothing but ashes in its wake that evaporated away before his eyes.

Steel flashed through the falling embers as another Invisible Soldier threw itself at Robin. There was a clang of clashing metal as a blade intercepted, Lucina stepping between them as she parried the blow. The phantom reeled back, but instead of pressing the attack, Lucina instead darted to the side, spinning to face another two foes coming at their flank.

"Thoron!" A bolt of lightning split the space between them, shooting past Lucina as she moved out of the way and caught the still off balance phantom, obliterating it in a brilliant flash of light.

Yet more foes came, their number seemingly endless.

"Where did they come from? We should have had some warning with this many," Lucina said, falling back onto the defensive as she was forced to contend with several phantoms at once.

 _Anankos must have hidden their presence somehow. At least beyond the extent they usually are,_ Robin guessed, scowling.

The attack had fallen swiftly and without warning. One moment the two of them had been preparing to go search for Morgan, the next, they were fighting for their lives. Worse still, the whole camp was in disarray, pockets of disorganized fighting breaking out wherever each member of their group had been caught when the assault had begun.

"We need to fall back and regroup! Find Corrin and we can organize some sort of defense!" Robin shouted. He made a slashing motion with his hand, the crescent blade of an elwind spell tossing a group of soldiers crashing into a trampled tent and tangling them among it's wreckage.

"What about Morgan? She may not know what is happening! Or worse, has been caught alone while separated and cut off from aid!" Lucina asked.

"I-" Robin's words were cut short as he narrowly avoided a cut from an axe wielding phantom. He dodged another sweeping blow, countering with a slash of his own. He spun to the next foe, raising his sword to meet the Invisible Soldier's charge.

"Arcthunder!"

Electricity burst around the phantom that had leapt at Robin, the ghostly figure spasming as the sparks danced across it's form. A blade flashed as Marc lunged into view, cutting down the Invisible Soldier he'd stunned in a single stroke. Stepping forward, Marc met the next soldier, parried a strike, then dropped him with a swift counter blow before turning back to regard them.

"Don't worry father! I'll link up with Lord Corrin and the others. You two find Morgan!" Marc shouted, intercepting a group of Invisible Soldiers who'd attempted to close the gap between them and Robin.

"Are you certain?" Lucina asked, concern evident in her voice as she glanced worriedly at their son.

Sending the nearest soldier sprawling with a swift succession of cuts, Marc looked back at them. Despite his gaze being hidden behind Lucina's butterfly mask, Robin could tell he regarded _both_ Lucina and himself as he grinned and gave them a thumbs up. "Don't worry. I may not be the tactician you and Morgan are, but I can manage well enough. Just make sure Morgan is safe, please!"

"We will," Robin assured him. He placed a hand on Lucina's shoulder, urging her to go.

"Be safe as well. We are counting on you," Lucina told Marc. Then the two of them turned away, hurrying off as fast as they were able.

With Marc covering their escape, the two of them made a beeline for the woods in the direction Morgan had gone. Robin cleared the way before them, unleashing a bolt of lightning that annihilated a single phantom that tried to block their way and sent up a cloud of dust that hid them from nearby archers.

Just as they reached the lip of the slope they'd spoken to Morgan on but minutes earlier, the two skidded to a stop, a group of Invisible Soldiers clad in heavy metal armor intercepting them. Their crimson eyes burned with hate as they brandished their weapons. Around them, Robin glimpsed movement in the corner of his eyes, knowing that more of the phantoms would be soon closing in.

Dammit, they couldn't afford a drawn out battle now. They need to end this fast, lest they become tied up in the fighting once more.

Just then a shimmering bolt of light zoomed past one of the soldiers, bursting on the ground in a shower of blue sparks. While doing no harm, this got the phantoms' attention and just in time for the second magic wreathed arrow to strike the lead Invisible Soldier square in the chest. The Invisible Soldier was blown back, violet smoke billowing from the gaping hole in it's chest.

In that instant, Inigo entered the fray, curved sword dancing around one of the phantom's defenses to deliver a chain of sweeping cuts that dropped the ghostly figure before it could so much as counter. He met the next foe head on, only at the last moment to dart to the side, deflecting the blow as he whirled fluidly around behind the Invisible Soldier with a single strike to the back.

The final phantom lifted his own sword to strike at Inigo while his attention was elsewhere, only to be knocked back as Soleil barreled into it, throwing it off balance as she threw the weight of her shoulder into its chest. As it staggered she landed, pivoted, and brought her sword across in a wide slash that bisected the phantom from shoulder to hip. It fell in two pieces, evaporating into smoke.

"I meant to do that, by the way. The first shot was totally a distraction," Soleil told them, grinning as she turned to look at them. It took a moment for Robin to realize she was referring to the first arrow, of which he was now even more certain had not been planned to miss.

"What's going on? Do we have a plan?" Inigo asked, making a point to ignore his daughter's grandstanding as he looked to Robin.

"Go join the defense with Corrin and Marc, we're going to find Morgan," Robin told him quickly, turning to go.

"Wait, what? What happened to Mother? Where is she?" Soleil demanded, looking visibly alarmed. Inigo too looked worried, the slight smile he'd worn turning to a frown in an instant.

"She ran off right before the attack began! We're going to search for her," Lucina explained.

Soleil and Inigo exchanged quick looks. Inigo nodded reassuringly, then the two turned back to them. "Then we're coming with you. Better to have two more pairs of eyes," Inigo told them.

"Yeah, no way we're just going to stand by. Whether Mother likes it or not, we care about her," Soleil added, gripping the hilt of her sword tighter as her expression grew uncharacteristically serious.

"Are you certain?" Lucina asked, looking to Inigo, the unspoken question plain for all to see.

For a moment Inigo hesitated, then he nodded solemnly. "Yes. I'm sure."

"Let's hurry then. If you're going to help, we won't stop you," Robin told them, motioning for them to follow. "And thank you."

With that the four set off into the treeline, Robin leading the way in the direction Morgan had gone. Several Invisible Soldier materialized to bar their way, only to be swiftly cut down by the four. Soon, even their foes stopped appearing, leaving them alone in the all too quiet woods. The tree canopy cast dark shadows, made longer by the high peaks of the mountains and dim light of the setting sun. It was utterly still, betraying the chaos of the fighting they'd left behind.

Lucina slowed suddenly, pausing as she turned her gaze upward. "Wait. Do you smell that?"

The others stopped, turning to look at her.

"Smoke," Inigo said, his brow furrowing.

"How can you tell? I don't smell anything," Soleil asked.

"Being able to pick up things like that could mean the difference between life and death in our future," he explained, tilting his head towards Lucina.

Robin frowned, peering intently into the gloom. The fading sunlight was making it more difficult to see, but maybe…

"There, the haze looks thicker that way. Come on," Robin said, pointing in the direction where the thin mist seemed more opaque. Darker.

Sure enough, the scent of smoke grew more intense as they ran, so that within moments even Robin smelled it. Then it became overpowering, as the odor was joined by the crackling of distant flames and glowing embers. The smoke grew thicker, forcing Robin to cover his mouth with his sleeve. Panic had set in, fearing for Morgan's safety.

Clearing a line of trees, they four skidded to a stop as they were met with a raging inferno. Embers rained down as smoke rose in massive pillars that blanketed the scene.

"Hold… on…" Robin coughed, reaching for a pocket of his coat and pulling forth a blue and white tome he'd taken from the armory. "Fimbulvetr!" A vortex of frigid air and frost crashed down on the flames. There was a hiss as the ice was immediately turned to steam, blanketing the space before them in a billowing cloud of white. When the haze cleared, only a few small isolated fires remained among the carpet of embers still casting a faint glow.

"Morgan must have been here," Lucina realized, turning to him. "I do not believe our enemies would simply set fire to this one spot otherwise."

"Yeah, though I don't think they were responsible. Look." Robin pointed out globs of still glowing stone that seemed to have recently been molten before hardening into solid once more. "That's from a Bolganone spell, which as far as I know isn't common in this world. It was probably Morgan's doing then."

"But there's no sign of her here now. Nor the enemies she was clearly fighting. Do you think she was forced to flee and they gave chase?" Inigo asked.

"I do not doubt that is what occurred. But that does little to help us locate her," Lucina said, worry apparent on her face. "If anything, it shows just how dire her plight may be that she acted in such a reckless manner."

 _Or it illustrates the kind of mental state she's in. She just as easily could have lashed out in anger, taking the chance to vent it all on her foes without thinking of the consequences,_ Robin thought to himself.

"We need to split up, try to cover more ground!" Soleil suggested. "I mean, that's the plan right?" She asked, looking to Robin expectantly.

"I…" He paused, considering this for a split second than nodded. "Normally, it would be foolish not to stick together with so many foes around. But time is not on our side. Go. If you find Morgan, tell her to create a flare, assuming she hasn't already," Robin instructed.

"You can count on me!" Soleil said, waving a hand in a mock salute before turning and sprinting off.

"Just be careful," Inigo said as his daughter vanished from view. He turned, about to start off in another direction as well, only to be stopped as Lucina lifted a hand.

"Inigo," she said, her voice gentle despite the urgentness of the situation. "Even if Morgan can't admit it to herself, I believe she still cares for you. Don't give up on her just yet."

"I…" Inigo trailed off, seemling caught off guard by this admission. "I… I understand. Thank you." Nodding his head in thanks, he too set off into the forest.

"Now we just need to help Morgan see that," Robin noted, letting a hand brush over Lucina's arms as he stepped past. He smiled at her. "But first, we need to move as well. Be safe."

"And you as well," Lucina replied, flashing her own uncertain smile. Then the two set off each on their own, beginning their own search in ernest.

**. . . . .**

An Invisible Soldier fell, pierced by the extended lance-like protrusion of Corrin's transformed arm. Pulling his arm back, Corrin grimaced as he felt the muscles in his arm twist and crawl as they changed shape again, forming into a clawed hand. He parried a blow from another soldier, clocking their weapon wide against Yato's flat before tearing out the phantom's throat with a brutal slash of his claws.

 _They just keep coming. We need a plan!_ He spun around, searching wildly. _Where is Robin? If anyone can figure a way out of this, it'd be him. Maybe I can think of something and-_

Corrin grimaced, shaking his head. _No. Anything I come up with is bound to fail. Better it be someone who isn't me._

"Lord Corrin!" a voice shouted.

Corrin turned just in time to see Marc rushing towards him, sword in hand. Even as he watched Marc threw himself into a roll, passing under a thrust of a phantom's lance. Coming to his feet, the boy turned, slashed through the Invisible Soldier's spine, then completed the motion with his hand extended as he launched three spears of lightning that flew like knives and embedded themselves in the chests of the remaining Invisible Soldiers who'd moved to bar his way. The trio all grasped as the crackling spikes, dropping to their knees before bursting into clouds of smoke.

Then Marc cross the remaining distance, panting slightly as he came to a stop before Morgan.

"Marc, do you know where your father is?" Corrin asked, speaking quickly. He brought Yato across in a wide arc, cleaving through the two nearest Invisible Soldiers who'd closed in from the opposite direction.

"So, don't freak out, but he's kinda… busy with other things right now?", Marc askered hesitantly, shooting a blast of fire at a charging foe as he spoke,

Corrin just stopped there for a moment, blinking in dumbfounded surprise. "What? I… what could he possibly-" Before he could finish the thought he caught movement in his peripheral vision, whirling around to cleave through the Invisible Soldier who'd attempted to flank him.

"Morgan ran off, right before the attack started. I think mother and father tried to talk to her and it didn't go well. ...Actually, that's a lie. I kinda sort-ish was spying on them the whole time," Marc admitted. Then he shook his head wildly, giving himself a light slap across the cheek. "No, bad Marc. Not important right now! Point in they went to go look for her, so I'm here in their stead."

Corrin glanced back to Marc, trying to process all this information even as he continued to struggle against the seemingly endless tides of foes. He frowned, despite himself feeling more than a bit guilty. He'd been the one to try to push Robin to confront Morgan. If he hadn't, Morgan wouldn't have run off. If he hadn't, then Robin's full attention could be spent here. Instead his advice has just put his friend and everyone else into more danger.

Just another bad decision.

"Corrin, snap out of it. I know what you are thinking, and it's not your fault," Marc told him sharply. "Trust me, I know from experience how easy it is to do that. But now is not the time. And besides…" Marc trailed off, taking a long, steady breath, before hooking his thumb back to point at his chest. "I may not be the equal of my father or even my sister, but I'm still a tactician. So you have me."

As if to illustrate his point, Marc spun in place, Falchion erupting into white flames as he cut down two foes with complete efficiency. Even as they fell he extended a hand, conjuring a vortex of wind to scatter a hail of arrows sent their way before sending the cyclone barreling into the archers, throwing them like ragdolls across the battlefield. Then he turned back to Corrin. "So are you with me or not?"

"I…" Corrin furrowed his brow, trying to work up his courage. No, Marc was right. This wasn't his fault. He knew that. Maybe… maybe the two of them could do this. Somehow, seeing Marc, someone too burdened by his own choices managed to take charge like this despite all of that...

"Alright, so what do we do?" Corrin asked, half turning so now he and Marc stood back to back. Yato erupted into crimson light, joining the radiant shimmer of Falchion as the two met the next wave as it crashed into them.

"We need to roundup the others. After that we form a perimeter, hold them off for as long as we can," Marc said, cutting down another phantom. "Do we know if there's a water source nearby they could have come from? The next step after will depend on if they have somewhere nearby to draw reinforcements from."

Corrin frowned, wracking his mind. He shook his head. "I don't know. Your sister was supposed to get water for camp, but I think that was just a stream." Corrin closed his eyes, his back tingling as he sprouted wings. "Cover me! I'll see what I can find!"

Marc noted, raising a hand as lightning danced at his fingertips. "Arcthunder!" Lightning split and forked as it lanced from his hand, bombarding a wide swath of the Invisible Soldier's lines. Dust burst in great plumes with each impact, blanketing the battlefield. Corrin saw Marc's face twist into a grimace, the strain of pushing the spell to its extreme limits taking its toll.

Corrin leapt with all of his strength, sailing high over the battlefield. A few arrows whizzed past, some far too close for comfort, but with just a few flaps of his wings he was beyond the range of their bows. Flapping slower now, he hovered there, searching around for the glimmer of a body of water. He spied the faint shimmering line of the stream and… nothing. No lake. No dammed river. Nothing.

Tucking into a dive he shot back towards the ground. He unfurled his wings at the last moment, catching the air to slow his decent. More dust was kicked up as he touched down, his wings evaporating into motes of light. "No," he told Marc. "There's nothing nearby I can see."

"Which means they must have gotten here on foot and stayed hidden long enough to mass the numbers we see now," Marc said. "Which means they do have finite resources. So as long as we can hold out…"

"...then we can whittle them down and win this battle through attrition," Corrin finished for him. He furrowed his brow, eyes narrowed as he drew on what resolve he could muster. _Alright, Corrin. Now is not the time to give in or cower. Now it the time to live up to the faith everyone has places in you._

"With me. We need to reach the others!" Corrin said.

With that the two of them set off camp, Yato and Falchion burning with ethereal light as they cut through any foe who dared stand in their way. For together with two divine blades, none could hope to stand against them. Swiftly they sought out each of the others, gathering them near the wreckage that had been the mess tent. Tables and chairs were overturned, forming makeshift barricades to funnel the Invisible Soldiers into choke points to mitigate their advantage when it came to sheer numbers.

"Is everyone alright?" Corrin asked at last, now that everyone was gathered. "Is that everyone?" he asked, looking around as he tried to do a quick headcount. In his haste to gather everyone they could find, he hadn't really taken the time to keep track of who'd they'd rallied to follow them.

"Besides my parents and my sister," Marc quickly added. "Morgan wasn't in camp when the fighting started. Long story, she ran off. My father and mother went to find her."

There was a murmur in the small crowd, even as most of them were already locked in combat while the next wave of invisible Soldiers closed in around their makeshift fortifications. But if they had any concerns everyone seemed to quickly put them aside, focusing on the far more pressing matters.

"Wait, what about Soleil and Inigo? Why aren't they here?" Elise asked, looking around. "I don't see them anywhere here."

Corrin glanced around as well, confirming what Elise had said was correct. _Dammit! Where could they be? We didn't see them anywhere in camp_. Corrin bit his lip, mind racing as he frantically wracked his brain for something they could do. Had they been away too? Or had something happened to them?

Just before panic could set in, Kaze stepped forward, clearing his throat. "I think I saw them with Robin and Lucina, right before they entered the forest," Kaze said. "Since you said those two were searching for Morgan, perhaps Inigo and Soleil decided to assist as well."

Corrin sighed, thoroughly relieved by this answer. _Good, they're safe too… Or about as safe as they could be in this damned situation._

"They went there alone?!" Elise cried out. "With all these Invisible Soldiers running around, what if they get hurt?"

"Calm down, Elise," Corrin said in an attempt to diffuse the situation. "Robin is there, and he will likely have a strategy to make sure everything is-"

"B-but what if…" Sakura's voice interrupting him caught him off guard. "Um… I…"

"Sakura, what is it?" Elise asked, going up to the youngest Hoshidan princess, taking hold of her hand, as if to reassure her.

"What if s-something happened?" Sakura finished asking, her voice stronger now. "Morgan went out there a-alone. What if she's hurt? R-Robin might be s-smart, but, um… he doesn't know what happened to her exactly. If she's hurt, we should go c-check, r-right?"

Marc looked like he was about to say something, perhaps argue that they stay put. Yet he did nothing. Despite the mask he worse, Corrin could see the concern painted across his features. He was just as worried as Sakura was, if not more so.

Corrin looked to Sakura, then to Marc, considering their plight. He knew how worried then must be about Morgan: Marc for his sister, and Sakura for her friend. Could he really expect them to just wait here and not try to help them as well? If it has been a member of his family, after all, would he knew he would have never stood by and waited while others went to their aid in his stead.

"Alright," he nodded. "As soon as we see an opening, we make a break for it and join up with your parents in finding Morgan."

For a moment both Marc and Sakura seemed surprised by this answer. Then Sakura bowed, "T-Thank you s-so much. I… I couldn't bear… d-doing nothing."

Marc nodded in thanks as well.

Corrin couldn't help but smile. If only ever so slightly. They would be taking a risk doing this. He knew that. But still, it was the right thing to do. They couldn't abandon a friend to their fate, not when they too could provide aid just as well as those already searching for her.

Now they just needed to find that opening.

**. . . . .**

Morgan sprinted through the woods, ducking under a low hanging branch. The footsteps behind her grew louder, the pace quickening as her pursuers closed in.

"Elfire!" Whirling on the spot she conjured a column of fire and engulfed the nearest Invisible Soldier. She didn't wait to see if it died or not, already falling back into a full run the instant she'd completed her spell.

She gasped for air, her heart racing faster and faster with each moment she ran as panic set in. She didn't know where she was, having long since lost her sense of direction in the confusion of fleeing her pursers. She didn't know if she was running towards camp, or further away.

She was alone. Trapped. Without any hope for rescue.

_No! Stop! Don't panic, don't panic! You can think your way out of this Morgan. Yes, think! Maybe you can-_

The thought was cut short as the space before her simmered, a trio of Invisible Soldiers flickering into existence. She leapt back, narrowly avoiding a slash aimed at her shoulder, then rolled to the side to avoid a blow from an axe. Thrusting out her hand, she caught the lead phantom with a gout of flame that sent it writhing on the forest floor. She made a sweeping motion, conjuring a blast of wind that threw the remaining two off balance, allowing her to charge past.

Dammit, there were so many! Morgan screamed inwardly, fresh panic gripping her. She gritted her teeth, desperately trying to think of some way, anyway, out of this situation. She gripped the hilt of her rapier tighter as she ran, preparing to draw it at a moment's notice.

Movement flashed before her eyes. She threw herself down, narrowly passing under a strike aimed for her neck by a phantom that had lunged out from behind a tree. Scrambling on all fours, she regained her footing, her sword clearing it's sheath just in time to deflect the next strike, then a third. On the fourth she darted to the side, scoring a cut as she slipped through the phantom's guard and then delivered a thrust to finish it off.

Yet she had no time to celebrate as her remaining pursuers reached her then. She parried a blow, then leapt back to avoid another. The sweeping axe clipped her on the shoulder, delivering enough force to send her staggering to her side. When she brought a hand to the burning spot her hand came away red.

Morgan ducked, the axe coming back around and embedding itself into a tree behind her in the very spot her head had been a moment before. She lunged forward, driving her rapier and her full weight into the Invisible Soldier. The impact sent them both to the ground, Morgan stabbing repeatedly until it vanished into smoke.

A hand seized her injured shoulder, pain lancing through it as she was yanked back and slammed forcefully into a tree. The air was forced from her lungs, and burst of light filled her vision. She caught a glimpse of glinting metal as the soldier raised it's weapon, preparing to deliver a killing blow on the dazed Morgan.

A burst of fire caught it in the face, the shock loosening its grip enough for Morgan to shove it off of her. She was acting on instinct now, unleashing a blast of wind that flattened another phantom. Then the pommel of a blade struck her across the face, stars flashing again as she was driven to the ground. Gasping in pain, she grasped for her sword. Her vision blurred, her ears ringing as she couldn't focus.

Then she heard a shout and steel ringining. One of the phantoms fell next to her, it's head landing further away, before it and the body burst into inky vapor before her eyes. The next met the new arrival in an exchange of rapid blow, before finally it too was cut down.

For a moment everything was perfectly still. Then hurried footsteps followed, Morgan blinking through her blurred vision as her rescuer quickly approached

Shaking her head to clear it, Morgan scrambled to regain her footing, turning to face the one who'd saved her and-

She stopped dead in her tracks and for that brief moment she found herself unable to process how to react to who it was that had come to her rescue. Then anger flashed, her vision turning red as she shoved her so called savior, Inigo, back. He staggered, completely caught off guard by Morgan's violent outburst, having to brace himself against the tree lest he crash to the forest floor behind them. Morgan merely huffed, turning away from him as he looked on with an expression of shocked mired in disappointment.

"Great. It just had to be you, huh? Literally no one else could come? Really?" Morgan grumbled, stomping away from him.

"Morgan…" A weary sigh filled Inigo's voice as he righted himself. "Is now really the time? We need to get back to the others, before more of them-"

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you? Get to play hero and all that?" Morgan scoffed, a bitter laugh falling from her throat. "I bet you thought I'd be so greatful I'd even forgive you after all this. That was your plan, right?"

"Morgan, I'm being serious. We need to go now. There's still more of them! If you'd just listen and come with me, we can-" Inigo started to argue, moving after her.

There was a crunch as something moved to their left. Morgan spun raising her sword just in time to deflect a blow aimed at her skull. She staggered, her arm going numb from the jarring impact. She lifted her free hand just in time as the phantom readied it's axe for a second strike.

"Elwind!" The crescent blade of wind caught the phantom in the chest, throwing it back. Yet even then Morgan had scarcely a moment to catch her breath as more Invisible Soldiers leapt from the shadows, weapons bared.

The next moments were a blur of flashing steel and frantic, desperate struggle. Foe after foe came at them, driven by some new fury. Yet somehow the two of them barely managed to hang on, withstanding the onslaught even as they were driven back.

"Morgan! We need to get help! Send up a flare, some of the others are nearby, they can-"

"I don't need your help! I told you!" Morgan hissed, battering away another phantom.

"Then humor me and call for help from someone who isn't me!" Inigo countered.

"Fine!" Morgan shouted. Unleashing a wide wave of flame to force her opponents to retreat back, Morgan seized the opening and launched a streaking line of light into the sky, detonating in a shimmering shower of prismatic brilliance. "There! Happy?"

"Yes! Now come on! We can- Dammit!" Inigo swore, grabbing Morgan by the arm and pulling them both into cover as arrows pummeled the spot they'd stood. Morgan threw him off of her, shooting him a withering look of utter contempt.

Rising to her feet, she retaliated against the archers with a Arcthunder spell, the bolt of lighting splitting into several that bombarded the woods behind the main group of phantoms.

Then once more the Invisible Soldiers crashed into them, thrusting them back into the hectic melee before they had so much as a chance to even think of withdrawing to safety.

"We need an opening!" Inigo shouted. "Can you cover our escape?"

"I know what I'm doing! I don't need you telling me what to do!" Morgan spat. Leaping a step back, she squeezed her eyes shut, reaching deep into the well of power within her. "Elwind!" Three crescent blades stuck the nearest tree, slicing into the base of the trunk. The tree groaned, swayed, then with the sound of splintering wood, began to topple,

"Bolganone! And Arcwind," Morgan proclaimed. Molten earth erupted just behind the fallen tree before it could hit the ground. An instant later a vortex of wind slammed into the volcanic fountain, propelling into the trunk. The tree exploded, the water inside turned to steam as it was ignited. Burning shards of wood and globs of molten rock were propelled in a cone by the wind vortex, shredding the mass of Invisible Soldiers caught in its wake. Smoke filled the space as the underbrush and other nearby trees caught fire.

"See! Told you!" Morgan said, laughing at the results of her triumph.

"Morgan, come on, this way!" Inigo shouted at her, grabbing her by the arm to pull her away from the fight.

Crimson flashed again and Morgan ripped herself free from the dancer's grip. "Will you get off of me! I can handle myself!" Morgan spat.

"I'm trying to help you! We need to get out of here!" Inigo argued.

"I don't need your help!" Morgan screamed, her rage boiling over. She lifted a hand, nearly about to strike him, only to be interrupted by a sudden rush of movement as a trio of Invisible Soldiers launched themselves at them. Both she and Inigo leapt back, narrowly avoiding the sweeping cut of the lead phantom's sword. "Bolganone!"

Morgan bellowed obliterating two of the soldiers in a raining geyser of molten earth. The third managed to avoid the worst if the spell, it's form smoldering as it came out of a roll and charged again. Inigo met it's strike, parried, and then countered, taking down the phantom with a well placed strike.

An arrow whistled past, sticking into a tree next to Morgan's hand with a dull _thunk_. Her eyes shot wide and she ducked, darting back around the trunk as more arrows struck the spot. Conjuring a flaming sphere in her hands, she darted into the open, launching the spell in the direction the arrows had come before taking cover once more. The woods erupted with fire, engulfing the phantom archers and leaving nothing but ash.

"I told you I don't need help!" Morgan interrupted. With a snarl, she unleashed another spell, a gust of wind catching a phantom and ragdolling it against a tree. Yet despite the force of the impact the Invisible Soldier yet rose to its feet, preparing to launch itself into a counter.

"Please, I'm begging you. Just listen. We need to-" Inigo pleaded.

"I! Dont! Need! Your! Help!" Morgan screaming, punctuating each word with a blast of flame that engulfed the phantom again and again. The bark of the tree behind blackened and peeled away, the phantom whithering away into ashes beneath the assault.

"There! See! I can do this myself! Get it? I…" Morgan clutched a hand to her temples, swaying on her feet. The world seemed to spin beneath her, the world blurring in and out of focus, feeling the strain of her rapid spellcasting. Had she overdone it? No! She was fine! She didn't need help! She was fine alone! She didn't need-

"Morgan! Get down!" Inigo said, throwing his weight against her. There was a blinding flash of light, a bolt of lightning striking the ground between them. The two of them were thrown through the air, Morgan's world exploding in pain as she landed in a crumpled heap. For what felt like an eternity she lay there, agony having replaced all sensation. Then a voice screamed at the back of her mind, urging her to get up. Get up or you'll die!

Morgan gasped, the world lurching back into focus. She lifted her head, her eyes first falling on where Inigo lay across from her. The dancer was on the ground, weakly grasping for his fallen sword as smoke curled from his smoldering clothes. He must have taken the worst of the spell, Morgan having been spared from the brunt of it thanks to his actions in pushing her away.

Dammit! That big stupid jerk! Why did he do that? He should have been worried about himself! Now he-

A crackling sound filled the air. Morgan turned, eyes falling on the phantom spellcaster before them. Dark, violet electricity danced around it's hands, preparing another spell aimed at Morgan. Behind it emerged three more Invisible Soldiers, their weapons glinting in the fell light cast by the sorcerer's spell.

Morgan tried to push herself upright, only to find her body refused to obey her commands. She couldn't coax her aching muscles into motion, her strength giving out.

A laugh echoed around them. The electricity grew in intensity, the phantom preparing to launch his spell at the helpless tactician.

"Stay away from her!"

There was a blinding flash and another ear splitting roar. The forest behind Morgan exploded, the spell having gone wide, sailing past her and striking a tree a safe distance behind.

Morgan stared in shock as the sorcerer reeled back, smoke curling from a gash across it's chest. Before the phantom stood Inigo, his face twisted with anger and pain as he brought his sword around for another strike. The enemy spellcaster raised a hand at the last second, conjuring a disk of shimmering light to block the strike. Cracks spiderwebbed across the magical shield from the force of Inigo's blow, the dancer's sword bouncing off as the recoil tore his arm back.

With a shout, Inigo dug in his heel, gripping his blade with both hands as he struck the shield again. The disk shattered with a crystalline sound like breaking glass, Inigo's sword burying itself into the shoulder of the phantom.

For a moment Morgan saw the Phantom's smoldering eyes go wide with shock. Then, the ghostly figured snarled, conjuring a burst of electricity at its fingertips. Before Inigo could react the sorcerer unleashed his spell at their feet, catching them both with the full force of the blast. Inigo was thrown back like a child's plaything, slamming into a tree with audible crunch. He crumpled, laying their motionless. The phantom too was tossed to the ground, evaporating into nothingness until only wisps of inky smoke remained.

"Inigo!" Morgan screamed, his name leaving her throat before she even knew what she was doing.

She watched as the dancer slowly lifted he head, his eyes half-glazed over as his head lolled, dazed from the impact. He stabbed the tip of his sword into the earth, trying to use it as leverage to pull himself upright. He managed to get to one knee before he hand suddenly slipped and he toppled to one side, clutching at his side as he groaned with pain.

The remaining three Invisible Soldiers charged, having managed to close the remaining distance. Their blades flashed as they bared down on the helpless Inigo.

It all happened on a single instant. Before she knew what she was doing, Morgan found herself suddenly on her feet, weapon in hand. In a blink of an eye she had darted forward, sword flashing as it intercepted the blow aimed for Inigo. With frantic strength she knocked the blade wide, tearing her own blade back across in furious swipes that sent the Invisible Soldier to the ground. But even as it fell the remaining soldiers were on her them, their own blades glinting with the fell light of their phantom flames. Once, twice, three times she parried the incoming strikes with increasingly panicked swings. With her free hand she launched a sphere of electricity, stunning one of the soldiers for the split second she needed to drop it with a thrust to the throat.

The blades of her two remaining foes fell. She parried one strike, then yelped as the other's weapon managed to slip though her guard, drawing a deep line of red down the inside of her arm, With a shout she managed to thrust out a hand, engulfing the Invisible Soldier in a withering wave of flames even as she spun to face the other, their weapons meeting in a final, powerful clash.

Steel rang, the sound as clear as that of a bell as it carried out over the battlefield. Morgan fell back, her blade spinning from her grasp to stick in the dirt out of her reach. She landed on her back, nearly on top of the wounded and dazed Inigo. She watched as the invisible Soldier leapt for them, the point of the sword seeming to ignite with violet flames. Morgan knew she couldn't prepare a spell in time to defend herself, and to dodge now would mean condemning Inigo to death in her place. She shut her eyes, lifting her arms in a last futile gesture to defend herself. For an instant the world seemed to fall silent, Morgan hearing nothing but the beating of her own heart.

There was a rush of movement, footstepped hammering as a shout split the silence. "No!"

The was a wet squelching _thud,_ barely perceptible among to still. Morgan felt droplets of something hot and wet splash again her face, followed by a pained gasp, like the air being forced from someone's lungs.

Morgan opened her eyes, her mouth falling open as a silent 'no' fell from her lips.

Soleil stood between her and the Invisible Soldiers, the phantom's blade skewered straight through her midsection. Blood welled from the ghastly wound, soaking her gambeson in an a slowly expanding splotch of blood.

"No… you… don't…" Soleil coughed, small droplets of blood welling up at the corners of her mouth. She gripped the phantom's blade by the hilt, preventing him from tearing it free. With a shout she brought her own sword down, the curved blade erupting with shimmering golden light. There was a flash of radiant brilliance, engulfing both her and the soldier for a single instant. Than when it cleared the Invisible Soldier fell, tearing it's blade free as it went as Soleil too staggered back. Motes of golden lights seemed to flow from the now dissipating soldier, drifting towards Soleil to suffuse her body in a single instant before they too faded.

"See… that's what… you...get...trying to...hurt… hurt my… my…" Soleil wavered on her feet, her eyelids drooping. She coughed, blood dripping down her chin. Then, swaying a single step, she toppled to her side, falling to the dirt with a muted thud.

"Soleil!" Inigo's voice cried out, the dancer having regained his senses just in time to witness what transpired. He shoved past Morgan, his own injuries forgotten as he rushed to Soleil's side. Morgan could do nothing but look on helplessly, her entire body feeling numb.

"Hold on, please, just hold on," Inigo gasped, ripping off strips of his tunic as he tried to bind and put pressure on the wound. "Morgan! Help! Do something, we need to-" he demanded, half turning Morgan's way to shoot a frantic, pleading look.

Inigo froze as Soleil coughed again, her hand shooting up to grip him by the wrist. Her eyelids fluttered open weakly. "Father? I… I did it… I saved you… saved you and… mother… You...you're okay… you and mom get… get… to be… happy...together…"

Her grip seemed to visibly weaken, her eyelids beginning to droop once more.

"I know, you did great… just… please, don't move. Save your strength. Help is on the way, just hang on," Inigo pleaded. He smiled weakly, visibly struggling to put on a brave face.

Morgan could only stare on, frozen in place. Her face felt wet and it took a moment to realize she was crying.

"I bet… I looked… awesome… saving you… both… " Soleil smiled, her gaze falling on Morgan's face. Her smile deepened. Then her eyelids fell shut, her hand slipping away limply.

Inigo called out for her, his voice cracking as his pleads became ever more desperate.

Morgan just stared helplessly, feeling everything around her grow cold. She felt her heart shatter in her chest. A wrenching scream tore from her throat, followed by choking sobs that wracked her entire body.

No…

_This… it's my fault. Gods… it's all my fault!_

Morgan wailed, falling forward to pound her fits into the dirt, until her knuckles began to bleed. _It should have been me! I should be the one lying there!_ Frantically she scrambled forward, reaching Soleil's side. She tore off her coat, balling it up as pressed it down onto her daughter's midsection, trying to help staunch the bleeding. With her free hand she felt for Soleil's pulse, but between her own trembling hands and the numbness she felt, she couldn't tell. She couldn't tell if there was a pulse or not.

All she could do was try to stop the bleeding. Try to stop the bleeding. Gods, there was so much blood. So much…

_Please… please gods, don't let this happen… this is my fault! Don't let her die because of me!_

In the distance, Morgan heard familiar voices call out, the sound of multiple footsteps drawing closer. She didn't know if the help would arrive in time, or even if it mattered at this point. She didn't even know if Soleil still lived.

All she could do was plead for someone to do something, anything, to save her.

_It was all her fault._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Well that certainly is a thing. Lots of questions left after this one I figure. Will Soleil survive? Will this be the wake-up call Morgan needs? Will Marc actually have an important role in this story or continue to be utterly redundant? Will Werdna ever finish more than one chapter a month? These are the real hard hitting questions here.
> 
> I'll just keep this quick and thank everyone as always for reading. I can't wait to hear what you guys thought of this one. Until next time, peace!


	41. Whom to Blame

Morgan could only stare off into the distance, the faint glow of the rising sun just starting to peak out over the endless sea that surrounded Corrin's astral keep. Dawn would be breaking soon in the real world as well. Not that Morgan looked forward to the coming day. She knew it would bring only more pain.

After the attack on their camp, Lord Corrin and her father had quickly made the call to relocate to Corrin's keep. While Corrin had confirmed it would offer no refuge from further incursions of their enemy, at least there they would have a defensible position from which to face future attacks. Besides, most of their camping gear had been either ruined beyond repair or at the very least heavily damaged.

Morgan grimaced, fighting back a sob as the feelings of guilt and self-hatred she'd been suppressing that entire night began to well up within her once more. It was all her fault. If she hadn't run away, then no one would have had to come looking. They could have focused on the battle, maybe salvaged some of the situation. But now they were low on supplies, cut off from the nearest town, and only barely scraping by.

And more damning still… if she hadn't run away, Soleil wouldn't have been hurt.

As it was, Soleil even being alive right now was a miracle in of itself. Even with the timely arrival of the others along with both Sakura and Elise providing healing, by all rights Soleil should have bled out long before then. It was only what Morgan had learned was the girl's own quick thinking that had allowed her to last as long as she had, managing to use Sol at the last second to syphon the lifeforce of her foe and stave off death just long enough for the healers to alive. If she hadn't managed that, or if Elise and Sakura had been even mere seconds later…

…Soleil would certainly have died.

Even then it had been touch and go. For hours both princesses has slaved over her, casting countless healing prayers as long as their own energy remained. It was only in the early hours of the morning that word had come that her condition was finally stable. Still… there was no telling when she would regain consciousness, if at all.

Morgan glanced over her shoulder towards the treehouse that contained Corrin's quarters, the Nohrian prince having offered it up to serve as a healer's chamber while Soleil was being cared for.

Morgan would need to thank him later… if she ever worked up the courage to. She couldn't even bring herself to face anyone else right now. Especially Inigo or her daughter.

She let her gaze fall back to the water, a weary, pitiful sigh falling from her lips. Afterall, this was all her fault. Inigo probably hated her now, and Soleil would too when or if she woke up. It was as much as she deserved.

"Morgan?"

Looking up, Morgan saw two figures approach. She squinted through the darkness, taking several moments for her eyes to focus enough to see it was her parents. They stopped some distance away, just on the edge of the docks.

"Do you have time to talk?" Her father asked. While it was posed as a question, something about the way he said it told Morgan that refusing wasn't an option. No, he was telling her that were going to talk in the most polite way possible.

She said nothing, looking back to the water. Slowly she moved her hands from where they gripped the wooden planks to either side of her, folding them on her lap in silent invitation that they join her.

After everything, she no longer had the will to argue or push back. In fact a part of her hoped her parents would scold her for what she'd done.

It was as much as she deserved.

Silently her parents sat down next to her, each taking a spot on the dock's edge to either side.

"How are you feeling?" her father asked, speaking once both he and her mother were settled.

"Horrible," Morgan told him. She pulled her knees up against her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Once we are done speaking, we must insist you get some rest, then. While this is important and we cannot allow the matter to stand, after that your own well being must be considered as well," her mother said.

"I'm not tired…" Morgan grumbled. She hunched her shoulders, tugging her knees tighter against her chest.

Her parents nodded, but annoyingly said nothing. Tension hung thick in the air, pressing down on Morgan like a physical weight. At last she couldn't hold it any longer, speaking up herself, demanding an answer.

"Just… get to the point. Are you going to scold me now, or what? Tell me how much I screwed up?" Morgan asked. She bowed her head, covering her head with her hands as she braced for the answer.

Silence. For an unbearable eternity no response came, the seconds bleeding into what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than a minute. It was only when she couldn't take it any longer, opening her eyes and turning to them, that her parents responded with a shake of their heads.

"No, we aren't," her father said simply.

"What? Why?!" Morgan demanded, nearly leaping to her feet in utter disbelief. "But I deserve it! I deserve to be yelled at! It was my fault, wasn't it?"

"It was. We won't deny that," Lucina told her, putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her from rising to her feet.

"Why, then? Don't I-"

"We aren't going to scold you because it won't help anything," her father said sternly, interrupting her before she could finish her question. "Don't think we are telling you what happened is alright. Like your mother said, this _was_ your fault. But you already know that. The guilt and self-loathing you've piled on yourself is punishment enough."

"But-" Morgan started to argue.

Her father lifted a hand, palm towards her, signaling her to wait. "Allow me to finish. Right now there is a more important question I must ask. Are you ready to stop running, Morgan? We are trying to help you get through this, but you need to let us help you."

"We need you to be open with us," her mother added, her voice gentle as she leaned closer.

"I… I don't know…" Morgan admitted, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I don't know how I feel, honest? I… I just don't know anymore."

She shook her head, trying to pull at the tangled threads of emotion all balled up inside her. "I know what I did was wrong! That if I hadn't been selfish and stupid, Soleil wouldn't be hurt. I should have just let Inigo help me, but I gave into my anger and… I was stupid, okay!"

She clutched at her head, her fingers digging into her scalp. "But… besides that I just… I just don't know. There's just so much and I can't stand it!" She turned to her father, then her mother, becoming almost frantic. "Please, tell me what I'm supposed to feel. I just don't understand, why I can't… why I can't just… why I can't let go of all this stuff in my head! Just forgive Inigo like Sakura and Hinoka told me I should! Because if I'd just done that, none of this would have happened and everything would be fine! So please, tell what I'm supposed to feel. I just don't know!"

"Only you can know that, Morgan. We can't be the ones to tell you what you feel. Certainly, we can aid you in figuring it out, but it is not for us to say," her mother told her.

"But I really don't know. I just…" Morgan found herself trembling, tears beginning to fall. "I really don't know…"

"Well, we can help you work your way through this," her father said. "Okay?"

Morgan nodded, continuing to tremble.

"So, let's start at the beginning. After Inigo left, how did you feel?" her father asked.

"Angry. Hurt. Loney," Morgan whispered. "I think… no, I was. I am certain of it."

"Then when you met him again in this world, it was mostly anger that you felt, correct?" her mother asked.

"I… yes… But..." Morgan whimpered, rocking slightly in place. "But remember what I said! The Nohr thing was me making an excuse. I was angry, of course I was, but I wanted to be angry, so I kept being angry about it because… I don't know… because it was easier."

"Easier than what?" her father asked.

"I… don't know, " Morgan whispered. "Easier than dealing with all this... " she motioned to her head. "All the stuff up here. The doubts… the guilt… stuff that hurt too bad."

For a long moment neither of her parents said anything. Then it was her father who broached the silence. "Sounds to me like your anger wasn't really the problem. Or rather, you aren't as angry as you wanted to be."

"But I'm still angry! I'm still so furious I can't stand it," Morgan said. "I… I trusted him. I… I loved him. But then h-he left me. Alone… Why? Why couldn't he have stayed in the first place? Was I not good enough? Is that it?" She shook her head fervently, almost demanding an answer and she held back a choked sob.

Silence. For a long moment neither of her parents moved. Then they glanced at each other, the same realization slowly seeming to come over them at once. Morgan could only stare, feeling a flare of anger and frustration flicker in her. She wanted to demand to know what they'd realized and she hadn't! Why she felt this way and-

A voice stopped her. _Stop lying,_ it said. _You already know._

 _I don't. I don't know!_ She tried to argue. She refused to admit it. To acknowledge what was there deep down. It was too painful.

"This isn't about Inigo, is it?" her mother asked, recognition clear in her voice as she finally broke the silence "You've known all along he would not have left without reason… he's not the one you're really angry at."

"I…" Morgan's voice cracked. The pain in her chest tightened, and like the breaking of a dam all of the feelings and emotions she'd tried to bottle up and pretend didn't exist came crashing down on her.

"I knew… I knew all along," Morgan confirmed, her words coming out between sobs. "I knew he had a reason. That's why… why…" A hiccup rose up from her throat, her voice breaking into a wailing cry, "-Why I blamed myself! I was so afraid! Afraid I'd done something to drive him away. That it was my fault he hadn't stayed!"

"Morgan…" She felt her father's hand touch her arm gently as he spoke to her softly. "It's okay, you didn't-"

"No! It's not okay!" Morgan snapped, battering his arm aside. "I couldn't admit how I felt! Not to him, or to you, or anyone! I couldn't even admit it to myself! I made myself believe I was angry at Inigo! Took every bit of it all out on him because it was easier! Easier than admit to myself the problem was me, not him!"

Morgan shook her head again as more sobs rocked her small frame, tears streaming down her face. "Gods… Severa was right. I'm such a jerk. A big stupid, selfish jerk. Inigo was right to leave! I was so horrid and treated him like garbage and…" she covered her face with her hands and continued to sob.

"I'm sorry, Morgan," her father told her. He looked to be about to reach out for her again, but he lowered his hand. "We didn't know."

"Know what?" Morgan asked, sobbing.

"That you were this afraid of being abandoned. All this time, you were afraid you wouldn't belong," Robin explained. "Gods, we should have realized when you were worried that your younger self would replace you… but it's more than that, isn't it?"

"I-" Morgan shook her head. "No, it's not! I'm fine! I've never been…" She stopped herself, realizing what she was saying. Was that true? Had… all this time, had she really been that afraid of being abandoned?

"I see now. You were not aware of it either, not truly," her mother realized. "Just like Marc, you were alone while so very young, myself dead and your father overtaken by Grima… but unlike him, you don't remember. But those experiences, they are still a part of you, even if you didn't know they were there."

Morgan said nothing. She couldn't deny the logic. But still… how had she… how had she not realized…?

"I guess all this time… I was just afraid no one would want me... That it was only a matter of time... Time until I… until I did something to make everyone leave…" she managed through the sobs, squeezing her eyes shut as more tears rolled free. "I'm sorry, I didn't… I didn't know…"

"No, it is us who should be apologizing," her mother told her, taking her hand between both of her's. "It is as your father said, we should have become aware of this long ago. I am afraid we failed in our duty as parents in this regard, believing for too long there was nothing wrong."

Morgan shook her head. "No… it's not… this isn't your fault, Mother! Or yours either, Father! And even if it was, you weren't the ones who couldn't accept it. You weren't the ones who were too selfish to accept she did anything wrong!"

"Except it wasn't your fault that Inigo left. You do know that," her father assured her.

"Yeah, but… even still! But everything after was! I acted like a huge jerk who nobody would want to be with! Ha, talk about a self-fulfilling prophecy..." She hung her head in shame.

"That, I can't exactly deny," her father admitted sadly, shaking his head.

"Gods, I am such a jerk... " Morgan agreed, rubbing her eyes. It was a fruitless effort, tears continuing to stream down her face as quickly as she could wipe them away. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I feel so horrible! I'm just so.."

Her father reached out, rubbing her back as she cried. Her mother continued to hold her hand through it all. Several minutes passed before the tears stopped falling.

"I really screwed things up, huh?" Morgan sniffled, a bitter laugh falling from her lips. She hiccuped, trying not to resume sobbing. "I treated Inigo so horrid. Soleil too... "

"You did," her father confirmed. "But that's why you are going to do your best to make amends, aren't you?

"I think… I don't..." Morgan shook her head, trying to clear her still jumbled thoughts. "Why don't I feel any better? It's like, here I am still all messed up and don't want to admit it still."

"It's only natural. Just because you admitted to yourself how you feel, it doesn't mean those thoughts will just go away. You'll need to work through this the best you can," her mother told her.

"I guess..." Morgan trailed off.

"So, the matter at hand. Do you think you're ready to face Inigo and Soleil again? Or do you need more time?" her father asked. "No one will blame you if you do."

"No, I want to, it's just-" Morgan puffed out her cheeks, blowing out a puff of air in frustration. "I want to, but I'm just- I don't-"

She forced herself to take a deep breath, hanging her head in shame as she felt all the guilt and fear crash back down onto her.

"I'm just… It's… I'm scared…" she whispered. "What if they don't forgive me? …What if I don't deserve forgiveness?"

She tried to turn away, only for comforting arms to wrap around her. She gasped in surprise, but didn't fight it as her mother pulled her into a loving embrace. "They will. Because both Inigo and Soleil love you very much," her mother assured her, speaking softly. "I cannot promise they won't be angry. Nor can I promise that it will be easy. But… I am certain they will forgive you given the time."

Morgan returned her mother's embrace, hugging her tightly as she again began to cry. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to still be loved after how she'd acted.

She didn't deserve to still have a place to belong.

Morgan felt another set of arms wrap around her as her father joined in on the embrace. "That's not the attitude I'd expect from you, Morgan. Where's the upbeat and positive Morgan we know?" he asked her.

"I…" Morgan sniffled, blinking back tears. Sensing the moment was over, both her parents released her from their embrace, allowing her to straighten herself. Morgan whipped her face on her sleeve. "I… yeah… you're right. I can't just give up now, can I? I need to make things right… if I didn't I be just proving all my doubts right."

With a heave she leapt to her feet, staggering a few steps as she caught her balance. "I need to talk to Inigo right away. I can't let him wait… I need to ..." Morgan took a step, swayed, then nearly toppled to one side. Her parents were there in an instant, her father catching her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"I think that will have to wait until after you've gotten some rest," he noted, helping her back to her feet.

"No, I can't. I need to-" Morgan tried to push away, only to nearly collapse again. Like an avalanche exhaustion crashed over her. She hadn't realized before how tired she felt. Both mentally and physically.

"After what you just went through, it's no surprise," her mother said. "Come on, let's get you back to your tent."

"But-" Morgan protested weakly as her mother stooped down, draping one of Morgan's arms over her shoulder while her father took the other, the two of them supporting her weight as they made for the tents.

"I'd imagine Inigo is resting now too anyways, or soon will be," her mother told her. "It would be for the best to wait, I think. Perhaps Soleil may even be awake by then."

"Are you sure? … She was hurt really bad…" Morgan mumbled, feeling her eyelids droop.

"I doubt she'd allow even those injuries to keep her down for long. She gets that from her mother."

Morgan found herself smiling at her mother's words. The thought of Soleil as her daughter suddenly didn't seem that terrifying or alien as it had before. Maybe she was right. Maybe Soleil was really her kid… Heh, that was still a bit weird to think about…

Morgan closed her eyes, a smile on her lips. She didn't remember anything after that point, drifting off before she made it back to her tent.

For the first time in a long while, she felt truly hopeful. Like there was finally a light at the end of the tunnel.

**. . . . .**

It was late afternoon when Morgan awoke. She blinked against the sunlight streaming in through the crack of her tent, the angle of the setting sun casting the ray onto her face. She yawned, stretching and rubbing her eyes before looking around. She spotted her coat folded next to her.

It took a moment to recall where she was and what had happened. That's right, she'd been talking to Mother and Father. Early in the morning after Soleil had been hurt. She remembered the promise she made to herself: how she'd resolved to speak to Inigo and seek his forgiveness as soon as she was able.

Pushing off her covers, Morgan rolled out of the cot. She reached for her coat, picking it up.

She winced, seeing the damage to it for the first time. The back of it was heavily burnt and scorched, from where the enemy spellcaster's attack at struck her. At its center, the coat had been completed charred through, flaking away in places to reveal holes behind.

She'd need to get a new one made, or at least this one repaired using magic. Still, she didn't have time for this right now.

Digging through her other things, it took a few moments to find what she sought. From the bottom of a small chest, she pulled out her old coat, complete with all the small stains and patchwork repairs it had accumulated from wearing it everywhere for days on end.

Slipping it over her shoulders, she stood, grabbing her boot as she made for the flap of the tent. She hopped along on one foot, tugging on a boot, then switched to the other for the second.

"I see you're awake."

Morgan stopped, turning to find her parents seated around on a bench nearby. "How long was I asleep? Is it the same day, or…"

"Just a day. Maybe ten or eleven hours at most," her father told her.

 _I was out for that long?_ Morgan wondered. She must have been even more tired than she'd thought.

"Are you going to speak to Inigo now?" her mother asked.

"Yeah." Morgan nodded.. "I need to do this. I need to set things right." She flashed them both a nervous smile, then turned away. "Well, wish me luck..."

Morgan began making her way over to the treehouse, reaching it only after a minute or so. The keep really wasn't that big. Stepping onto the staircase that wrapped around the trunk, she began to ascend quickly, not wanting to give herself too much time to think about all this and have second thoughts.

She made it about halfway before she failed in that goal.

 _Can I do this? I… I can...no I… What if he doesn't forgive me? What if he hates me now? What if…_ Morgan began to slow, it taking more and more willpower just to keep putting foot in front of the other as the swarm of fearful thoughts continued to bombard her with greater intensity.

Then she stopped dead in her tracks, slapping herself across the face. "No! Stop- Being- Stupid!" Morgan gave herself a few more smacks for good measure. "Now, stop thinking about it and go!"

Redoubling her pace, Morgan practically scrambled up the remaining steps. Without waiting long enough to even gather her courage, she threw open the door and burst into the room, the door slamming against the wall behind with a loud _thud_.

"Wha- Morgan? What are you-" Inigo gasped, blinking in surprise as he turned towards her. He was seated in a chair next to the bed where Soleil was resting, his hands gripping the single hand Soleil had outside of her covers.

Morgan froze, wincing at the thud of the door. She saw Soleil's brow furrow for a minute then relax, her otherwise peaceful sleeping expression still tinged with pain.

 _Okay, that was really stupid. Stop, slow down, don't raise your voice,_ Morgan scolded herself, resisting the urge to throw in one final slap on top of it. _Why did you do that anyways?! What were you thinking! Soleil is trying to rest and she-_

 _Not now, shut up brain!_ She retorted quickly.

Morgan took a step forward, approaching Inigo slowly. For a moment he just stared at her, his expression uncertain. Then his eyes narrowed and he looked away. He sighed, the sound almost bitter. "What do you want, Morgan? What did I do wrong this time?"

"I…" Morgan stopped, not daring to come closer. Is that really what he thought of her? That she was here to blame him for this?

 _Ha…. I really was a bitch, huh? I really was this horrid… for him to think that._ She gripped her chest, feeling as though an icy dagger had been plunged into her heart. She was horrible. Simply horrible.

"I… How is she?" Morgan managed as last, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"She…" Inigo glanced at her from the corner of his eye, then looked away. "She'll live at least. May even make a full recovery, if we're lucky. Still… no telling how soon she'll wake up."

"Oh…" That was all Morgan could say. ' _Oh'_.

_Yeah, real lame and underwhelming response there. Good job there._

"I…" Morgan dropped to her knees, a temor running through her. "Do you hate me?"

"Hate you?" Inigo asked. He looked up, his expression surprised. "I… Why?"

"Why? Why?! Because I deserve it!" Morgan, her voice nearly rising to a shout before she stopped herself. "I've treated you so badly, and… I got Soleil hurt, and it's all my-"

"I'm sorry," Inigo interrupted.

Morgan looked up, her mouth falling open at those words. "What?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry," Inigo repeated. "For what I said before, about how it was unfair for you not to forgive me when I forgave you for what you did in your world. It was cruel of me and… it was a very low blow. I'm sorry. I didn't really mean it…"

"What? No, this isn't…" Morgan stammered. "You don't understand! I'm the idiot. A stupid, dumb, idiot! I just don't- I can't-" She scrambled upright clutching at her scalp and she tried to breath.. "I can't. I can't forgive you. Because this isn't even your fault!"

"Huh, I don't…" Inigo said, confusion playing across his face. He opened his mouth as if to say more, but instead it just hung there agape, as if he didn't have the faintest idea how to respond.

"Just, listen!" Morgan said. Beads of sweat began to form on her face, her chest heaving as she hyperventilated. "I… all this time…I felt like it was my fault! Okay?! I thought I had to have done something and that's why you left. That you just… didn't want me anymore..." She shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes.

"What? No, I'd never…" Inigo trailed off, stunned. "...that's what this has been about… you really thought… I'm sorry, Morgan… I'm so sorry…"

"Stop. Stop right there! Stop apologizing!" Morgan demanded. "That's not the point. The point is I couldn't admit how I felt! Not even to myself. So I blamed you instead. Treated you horribly… and Soleil too… and I'm sorry… I'm so, so, so very, very sorry." Morgan began to sob, streaks of silver tracing their way down her cheek. "But it was all a lie I told myself. I never hated you. I never hated Soleil. I… I was upset you were with Nohr, that… was true. But I forgive you for that, because I understand now… I think I've known that for awhile..."

Morgan covered her face, her shoulders shuddering as she sobbed. "I understand if you hate me… I really do… Just, please… I want you to know that I don't hate you. I… I love you, even if you don't lov-"

Hands suddenly seized her wrists, firm but yet gentle as they pulled them down from her face. Inigo was standing before her, smiling gently. Before she could finish, suddenly his lips pressed against her own in a short, passionate kiss. He did not linger on the kiss, keeping it brief as if afraid of overstaying his welcome. Through it all, Morgan could only gasp, stunned by this gesture.

"I…" Her mouth worked wordlessly, her face burning red. "I… I don't understand…" she whispered.

Inigo merely smiled, gently pulling her forward. He hugged her, leading her back over to his chair. He sat down at the edge, giving her space to perch herself on the other edge as well.

"I… I can't believe you really thought I'd hate you, Morgan. I… I love you. I did before, and I still do," he assured her.

Morgan blinking, the tears streaming even more freely from her. She hugged him back, even as she began to tremble.

She didn't understand. Why did he still love her? She was so horrible. Yet…

He'd forgiven her. He still loved her.

"I really am stupid… I was a big dumb meany and you still… you still…" she sniffled, breaking into wailing sobs as she threw her arms around him, crying into his chest. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to still be loved.

"Morgan, please don't cry. Shhhh, it's all right, I…" Inigo laughed nervously, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm just happy you've forgiven me after everything. Now, come on. Smile."

"What? How can I smile? I… you're the one who's supposed to forgive me! I've been stupid. And a jerk! A big stupid jerk and-" Morgan shook her head fervently. Fresh tears streamed down her face, staining her shirt. "You aren't supposed to forgive me! I don't deserve to be forgiven!"

"That's not true, Morgan. Look at you, your face is soaked now. Hold still a minute…"

"You aren't listening! I- Huh? Ah!" Morgan nearly leapt back in surprise when without warning Inigo licked her. "What was that for! Why did you- What?" Morgan exclaimed, shoving herself back and frantically wiping her face with her hands.

"Ha, looks like my brilliant plan was a success! See, you'd even stopped crying," Inigo proclaimed, grinning proudly to himself. "You're not the only cunning one here, you know. I figured if I did something particularly unexpected you'd be too surprised to keep crying."

"But you freaking licked me!" Morgan spluttered, continuing to wipe at her face. "Ew, now I have philanderer saliva all over me! Why you stupid big dumb jerk!" Morgan launched herself at Inigo, knocking them both out of his chair and onto the floor with a loud crash. Within a moment she had him pinned, her arm hooked around his head.

"Owww, ow ow ow! Give! I give! Ease up on the headlock!" Inigo exclaimed.

"Apologize!" Morgan demanded.

"I thought you said you were supposed to be the one who needed to be forgiven?" Inigo asked.

"Yeah, then you licked me, which was gross!" Morgan said, finding herself laughing.

"I'm sorry I tried to make you smile. Which worked by the way," Inigo said, the afterthought earning him an even tighter headlock.

"So are you two going to kiss already, or what?"

Both Morgan and Inigo froze in place, caught off guard by the voice. Morgan even released Inigo from the headlock, so complete was her surprise. In unison, both turned towards the bed.

"Though if you're going to go any further than that, mind taking it somewhere else? I'm in a lot of pain right now, and I really don't want to have to watch my parents going at it right about now. Or ever, really. Yeah, let's go with ever." Soleil chuckled, a grimace tugging at the edges of the smile she wore with every little shift or movement she made. She tried to roll over, to face them both without having to crain her head, only to wince and clutch at her side. "Owwwww. Okay, bad idea. Everything is still pain. Ow, ow, ow..."

"Soleil!" Morgan and Inigo exclaimed in unison. Morgan scrambled off of Inigo, rushing over to her daughter's bedside, Inigo not far behind

"You're awake," Inigo asked. "I was so worried, that you'd-"

"Die? Yeah, I'm honestly a bit surprised I'm still alive right now. Guess… ow… I'm even more awesome than I thought," Soleil admitted, grinning through another painful wince. "But don't worry, I'm fine now. See, alive and every- Woah! Ow! Mother!" Soleil gasped as Morgan threw herself forward, hugging the girl with all her might.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry, Soleil! This is my fault you got hurt and I can't tell you how sorry I am. Sorry for being a bad mother. Sorry for not forgiving your father. Sorry for this being my fault," she told her, speaking at a rapid pace as all of her pent up guilt and regret spilling from her.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow… please let go, Mother. I'm- ow… happy that you- Ow! But really, It… ow… really hurts…" Soleil gasped, gritting her teeth as she tried to grin despite her protests.

At once, Morgan let her go, apologizing under her breath. She settled for taking the girl's hand, squeezing it. A tingle of warmth seemed to spread up Morgan's arm, an odd feeling tugging at her chest.

 _I never really realized… her smile… it looks like mine,_ Morgan thought to herself, shaking her head as tears formed in her eyes. For the first time, seeing her up close… it somehow felt right. Perhaps she was really comprehending it for the first time. That Soleil was truly her daughter.

"Don't cry, Mother. This is great, isn't it! You and father aren't fighting anymore, and it's everything I wanted, you know?" Soleil said, taking her other hand and placing it over top of Morgan's. "Ha, if I'd known it would have turned out like this, I'd have gotten stabbed way sooner. Ooooh, speaking of which… I wonder if I'll have a sweet scar!"

Without warning Soleil yanked both her hands free, pulling down her covers. For an instant both Morgan and Inigo could only stare dumbfoundedly as Soleil began to remove her tunic with one hand, and reach for her bandages with the other, attempting to undo the bindings.

"No!" Morgan and Inigo shouted in unison, rushing to restrain her before she could get any further in her attempts to see if she did indeed have a 'sweet scar'.

"Oh come on, I just wanted to- Ow! -look," Soleil protested, Inigo dragging her arm away from his side while Morgan yanked her tunic back down.

"You can check when you're healed up," Inigo told her sternly, loosening his grip somewhat as she stopped struggling,

"Ugh, fine!" Soleil slumped back with an annoyed breath from puffed cheeks. Morgan laughed, recognizing it as a very _her_ gesture. "I should have checked while you two thought I was asleep," she grumbled.

"Wait… while you… how long were you awake?!" Inigo exclaimed, looking just as bewildered as Morgan felt at this revelation.

"A few minutes before I spoke up. I heard pretty much your whole talk," Soleil said, smirking. "Which, by the way mother, you really are bad at this whole romance stuff, huh? Well, not as bad as Father of course… gods know where I interhited my mad ladykiller skills from, come to think of it." She laughed, then winced. "Ouch… still hurts to laugh. Owwwww."

Morgan felt her face turn dark red, matching Inigo's mortified inflection. Okay, that was a new one. Being told by her own daughter that she wasn't good at relationships. "Well… I… shut up!"

 _Smooth one,_ _Morgan._ _Master tactician indeed._

 _Shut up, brain! No one asked you!,_ she retorted.

"Can… we not bring this up right now?" Inigo asked.

"Hehe… fine, I won't prod too hard," Soleil agreed, grinning from ear to ear. "Now, about that scar…" she said, again reaching for her bandages.

"No!" Again the two of them were forced to restrain Soleil.

"Soleil, for the love of any god who is still listening, please stop doing that," Inigo scolded. Releasing Soleil only after she had once again relented, Inigo dragged a hand over his face and let out an exasperated sigh. "You know, now that we're speaking again," he said, glancing to Morgan, "Can I just say how much I wish our daughter hadn't inherited that flippant attitude of yours?"

"But iIt's my most endearing trait!" Morgan countered incredulously, only to freeze and blink in surprise as she realized Soleil had said the exact same thing in perfect unison. Then she grinned, motioning to their daughter. "See, Inigo! It's _our_ most adorable and awesomest trait!

"I…" Inigo glanced between both of them hesitantly. Then his shoulders slumped, and he sighed. "I'm not getting out of this one, am I?"

"Nope!" the two girls grinned back in unison.

 _You know, I could get used to this,_ Morgan thought to herself. _It's nice to have a daughter as cool as you are. Even cooler, maybe. Nah, how about almost as cool._ She grinned, matching the brightness of the one her daughter wore.

_Yeah, that seems about right. Perfect._

_**. . . . .** _

"... Huh."

"We… we probably shouldn't go in, right?"

"R-right. This is a very crucial hour, dear Ophelia. To enter within this sanctimonious time would corrupt and taint the purity of their moment."

Marc nodded in agreement with Owain's statement, as the trio began to slowly back away, leaving the family alone. Though their plan was over before it even began, it did not appear that anyone was particularly upset about it. Marc certainly felt relieved, the grin on his face remained strong at seeing his sister finally seem a bit motherly.

"All that work for nothing…" Ophelia finally sighed. "Operation 'Luminous Star' was a failure…"

 _Could it even be considered a failure?_ Marc wondered. _I mean, we didn't even get a chance to do anything to even fail at it._

"I even procured the pound of rose petals we needed." Ophelia said, holding up the two bulging sacks she'd been carrying around. "Not to mention setting up that glass coffin. You know, the one we'd lay Soleil in like a princess who can only be awoken by her parents kissing in the spectral moonlight over her."

"Wait, what?!" Marc demanded, nearly screaming in surprise. "You were… how? What?"

"Shhhhh," Owain hissed, holding a finger up to his lips. "It was all really simple. We would take Soleil from her bed while she slept-"

"I never agreed to kidnapping my niece! I thought we were just going to set up a romantic scene for the two of them!" Marc said incredulously.

"Wait, I thought we told you. After Soleil got hurt we realized this would be even more spectacular. Just think, the two of them standing in a meadow bathed in a ray of moonlight… crimson petals swirling around them in a gentle breeze… a lovely maiden before them, their precious daughter who only by the kiss of two reunited lovers can awaken," Ophelia rambled.

"I…" Marc dragged his hands over his face. "You can't kidnap people. I know it's a moot point now, but…"

"Come on, it's not that big of a-" Owain started to say.

"I'll tell Severa," Marc said flatley.

Both Owain and Ophelia froze in place, looks of complete abject terror playing across their faces.

"Yeah, thought so." Marc sighed wearily.

_Marc? Note to self. Stop agreeing to plans without finding out what they are first._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** So we finally reach the end of the Morgan x Inigo subplot. Well, more or less. Hopefully this sheds some light on Morgan's actions up to this point, as this explanation was what I was building towards/hinting at for some time now.
> 
> As another fun note, did anyone catch what scene from Awakening I took inspiration for in a bit of this chapter? I felt it was appropriate considering who was involved.
> 
> I guess that's all I have for now. As always, please let me know what you guys thought about this one. I love hearing your guys' feedback! Until the next one, take care everyone and have a wonderful day!


	42. Responsibilities Unwanted

The phantom shuddered as Corrin yanked Yato from it's chest. The fire died in it's eyes as it fell, collapsing into smoke that spread out across the damp earth before fading away.

Spinning around, Corrin peered through the friggid rain, crimson eyes searching for more foes. He found none, the lonely northern road once more still but for the faint hiss of sleet and squelch of mud under the boots of his companions as they gathered themselves after the fighting.

Sinking Yato's tip into the ground, Corrin let the tension escape from his shoulders, taking a moment to catch his breath as the weariness that had plagued him for the past days returned in force. Since the first abush at their camp eleven days prior, the Vallite Soldiers had launched numerous attacks to halt their progress. A day could scarcely pass without encountering an enemy band lying in wait or for an attack to come at the rear while they traveled. As it stood, they should have arrived at the Dragon Gate three days ago, yet it remained two more out of reach. And that was assuming no further delays on those two days, a prospect that seemed a little more than a foolish hope at this point.

 _If we even manage to make it that far. We're all on our last legs as it is,_ Corrin thought. The lack of sleep, brought on by the threat of assault on the Astral Keep while holed up for the night, only further had worn them all down. While only three such attacks had happened, each had proven how little safety could be afforded to them while on this venture.

Perhaps it had been a mistake to come here. Perhaps they were better off turning back now while they still could.

Corrin hated how seductive that idea seemed. He hated it, and loathed himself for how much he wanted to give into that temptation. He didn't want to keep going. He was tired, and each step he took closer to the Dragon Gate seemed heavier than the one before.

Because he was afraid.

Afraid of what he would find Reliquary of Worlds and what he might see.

He was afraid.

Afraid that he'd only confirm his own failings, finding out how poorly he'd chosen his path.

Or worse, find out his choices had been futile from the start. That every path that had been laid before him ended in nothing but tragedy and heartbreak.

Corrin tucked a hand underneath his shirt, gripping the amulet pressed against his chest. _Azura…_ he grimaced, feeling again the dull pang of loss he'd done his best to bare over these past few weeks. To move forward despite them

_I wish you were here. If you were, if you were here besides me… I think I could face it without fear. You made me so much stronger than I really am..._

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

Corrin bolted upright, tearing his hand free from under his shirt and reflexively going for Yato's hilt. He managed to half turn before he stopped, relaxing as his better judgement asserted control once more and he beheld who'd spoken to him.

"Sorry, startled me a bit," Corrin apologized to Marc. Not that he could blame Marc for checking on him. He could only imagine how he'd seemed, standing there lost as he'd been.

Corrin sighed, letting his shoulders slump wearily. "And, yeah, I'm fine, just tired." Letting his fingers close the rest of the way around Yato's hilt, Corrin pulled it from the dirt. He flicked the blade to one side in a rapid motion, clearing the mud from it's tip before returning it to it's sheath.

"Gottcha. Just wanted to make sure you hadn't been injured or something, just standing there with that pained look on your face," Marc said. He flashed a disarming smile that caught Corrin completely unexpected.

Corrin blinked dumbly, unsure how to respond. How exactly the boy managed to remain so jovial when the rest of them were on their last legs, Corrin could barely fathom. "Sorry to worry you. No injuries here," Corrin assured him, holding out both arms to show there was not a scratch on him.

"It's okay. Besides, it's me who should be sorry for sneaking up on you like that," Marc said, shrugging. "I'm going to go see if anyone else needs looking after."

"You know, you really don't need to trouble yourself with that. I'm sure the healers can deal with any injuries fine on their own," Corrin told him.

"Yeah, well… I figure this way I can at least make myself useful. But thanks," Marc said, waving as he turned and hurried off.

Corrin watched as he left, lingering on those final words. There was something to them underneath the upbeat attitude. Resentment? No, that wasn't right. Resignation, more like.

Perhaps his apparent upbeat attitude was less genuine than it had first come across.

**. . . . .**

"You've been quiet all evening. Are you alright, Corrin?"

Corrin blinked, staring blankly at this question. He took a moment to swallow the spoonful of stew he'd just taken before pulling the utensils from his mouth and setting it at the edge of the bowl. "Yeah. I'm… fine…" he told Robin.

_Good job. Real convincing._

Robin stared at him for a moment, his expression dubious at best. The tactician began to open his mouth, about to say something before Corrin quickly interrupted.

"Okay, I'll admit, that probably sounded worse than it actually is. I'm just tired. Like everyone else." Corrin dragged a hand over his face before letting it fall down onto the table hard enough to rattle his bowl and plate. "I meant to do that," he excused quickly, grumbling as he mopped up some of the broth that had spilled over the edge with a napkin.

"Then perhaps you should get an early rest. I am sure no one would begrudge you for taking one night to recover," Lucina offered.

"I don't deserve special treatment," Corrin replied simply, picking up his spoon and shoveling another mouthful of stew in before continuing. "And even if I wanted, I doubt I'd get much sleep if I tried."

Robin's brow furrowed as he regarded Corrin thoughtfully. "Are you afraid of what you'll see at the Reliquary of Worlds? I can't say I'd blame you for that. Not sure I'd have the guts to find out how things might have turned out differently in my life. For good or ill…"

"No, that not…" Corrin caught himself in that lie, grimacing as he set his spoon down again. "Okay, okay, you're right. But… please don't worry about me. Too much is at stake, right? Afraid or not, I have to do this."

Not waiting for a response, Corrin shoveled the last of his meal into his mouth before getting to his feet and collecting the now empty bowl. "I'm going to do a few rounds. See if anyone else needs anything."

Before he turned to go he saw Robin looked like he was going to argue that point, only for Lucina to stop her husband with a hand on his arm and a shake of her head. For an instant Robin hesitated, then he relaxed back into his chair, saying nothing more.

"If you need anything of us, do not hesitate to ask us," Lucina told him, smiling gently and nodding in approval.

Grateful that they'd decided not to press him any further, thanked both Lucina and Robin with a nod of his own before departing. Making a quick stop by the mess' kitchen to stack his bowl atop the pile of used dishes, he turned back to scan the room. Of their group, less than half were currently present in the dining hall, most either being on watch duty or having long since finished their meals. Rather than strike up a conversation with the few stragglers, Corrin instead made for the doors, stepping out into the fading daylight of the astral keep.

Looking out from the porch of the dinning hall, Corrin gazed out through the front gates, over the gentle swaying of the sea beyond. It's watered glowed gold, stained by the setting sun's radiance as it sank towards the horizon.

Corrin reached up to his chest, feeling the amulet beneath his shirt. He stared out into the water for a long moment, transfixed by its beauty. A gust of wind rolled around him, rushing through his hair. He closed his eyes, for a moment the wind feeling like a warm breath against his skin. Then it faded, replaced by a chill that left him shivering.

Tugging his cloak tighter around him, Corrin made for the training grounds, wondering if anyone was practicing this late in the evening. Sure enough, he could hear voices coming from behind the armory, their words muffled by the stonework that sat between them and them.

Picking up his pace a bit, Corrin looped around the building, the training grounds coming into view. The instant he rounded the corner, Corrin stopped dead in his tracks, stared for a moment, then swiftly backpedaled back out of view. _Nope. Not touching that one._

And his hasty retreat didn't come a moment too soon. A dull _thump_ reverberated through the stonework, a puff a black smoke rising up over the building, followed by a chorus of coughing and spluttering.

The sight that has filled him with such distress had been Soleil, a ragnarok tome in hand, being instructed by Morgan with a very concerned Inigo trying to talk them out of it. Why Morgan had decided to start with such a dangerous tome, Corrin couldn't fathom. Especially when Soleil had professed a complete lack of aptitude with magic.

Corrin covered his face with his hands, slowly dragging them down. Just walk away, Corrin. Just walk away. Before you get caught some horrible, if invertible, accident himself

Beating a retreat in the exact opposite direction, Corrin only slowed once he was sure he was well outside the blast radius of the cataclysm he was sure would be consuming that half of the keep any minute now. _Okay, time to find something else to do. Something that doesn't involve getting set on fire, perhaps?_

Something reached his ears then, coming from elsewhere in the keep. It sounded like music. Curious, Corrin headed in that direction, being able to make it out in better detail as he drew closer. It sounded like two string instruments, one of which he recognized as a violin. The other however he could not exactly place.

Entranced by the melody, Corrin's feet pulled him toward the direction of the music. With each step, the music grew louder, it's notes reverberate deep within him almost akin to the times that Azura would sing to him, the music soothed him, washing away his doubts and worries.

Standing before the tent, Corrin pulled back the cover, eyes widening to see the source of the music. The mysterious musicians were none other than his youngest siblings: Sakura and Elise. Neither noticed Corrin's presence, so focused were they on their instruments. The mystery instrument he'd heard seemed to what sat in front of Sakura. It looked to be a curved wooden board with strings strung over it and small bridges underneath each string. As he observed, Sakura plucked the strings in a rhythm to create the sounds of her music. Corrin could recall how the day his mother had died, the festival had played music that made sounds similar to this…

Of course. Whatever the instrument wasn must at least be somewhat commonplace in Hoshido.

Even with that realization, it was no surprise he hadn't recalled hearing it before, it's music melding with and almost synchronize so well with Elise's violin.

Never had he heard such music before. But it wasn't the music that struck something deep within Corrin. No, it was the way Sakura and Elise smiled with one another as they played, seemingly free from all the burdens of the world, that shattered something within Corrin. Tears began to fall uncontrollably, tracing silver stream down his face that he easily wiped away.

_They… I've never thought that…_

The music soon stopped and the two girls giggled together. "Good job, Sakura. I think a little more practice, and we could even hold a recital in front of the camp," Elise declared cheerfully.

"Y-you really think so?" Sakura asked. The tone in her voice… there was so much joy, and more than that, confidence, behind it. Was this really Sakura?

It was then that the two noticed his presence, a small gasp falling from Sakura's lips as they turned to face him.

"Ah! Big brother! Were you spying on us?" Elise demanded playfully, a pout forming on her face as she pointed her finger at him accusingly. Sakura's face turned a brilliant scarlet as she threw up her hands over her face in sheer embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I heard you playing and, well… I was curious," Corrin explained hastily. This seemed to satisfy Elise, but Sakura continued to cower, looking utterly mortified.

"What kind of instrument is that? I don't think I've seen one before," Corrin asked, speaking gently to Sakura in the hopes to get her to relax and open up a bit.

Sakura slowly uncovered her face, blinking as she stared at him. She opened her mouth to answer, stammering she seemed to struggle to form words. However, before she could, Elise jumped to her rescue, stepping forward to answer in her stead.

"It's a koto. I didn't know what one was either until Sakura told me about it," Elise said proudly. "It took a whole lot of work, but last town we stopped in I managed to work my Detective Princess Elise magic and found one for her so we could play together!"

"W-we've been… um… practicing t-t… together for a few days now," Sakura mumbled, keeping her gaze down. "Hoshido and Nohr music is so… so different that it's been hard… t-to figure out how we could… make the two instruments work together…"

"It was beautiful. Truly," Corrin told her, swallowing the lump in his throat. He felt himself begin to choke up, tears threatening to form once more. He'd always wished, no, dreamed of having a chance to see his whole family, both from Nohr and Hoshido, being friends like this… that perhaps even too their nations could put aside their differences. But he couldn't ever bring himself to truly believe that it could be possible…

Yet here he was, seeing his youngest sisters having done just that. Coming together as friends and to combine the music of their homes in perfect harmony.

 _If only it hadn't come so late. If only everyone was still alive to see this,_ Corrin though, thinking of Ryoma, Takumi…

...and Azura.

"Are you okay? You look upset. Did we do something wrong?" Elise asked.

"Uh, no, it's just…" Corrin tried to smile reassuringly, quicky brushing away the wetness that had pooled at the corners of his eyes. "I'm just happy to see the two of you being friends. It means a lot." He looked between Sakura and Elise. "Do you plan to kepe practicing.

"I… I hope so. But with a war going on, I don't know how much time we will have…" Sakura answered, frowning.

"Yeah. Though the war won't last forever, right? Once it's over, I was thinking we could keep playing our music together. Maybe even get others to join us and do a big concert! You know, bring everyone together to perform and show how great both kingdoms can work together," Elise exclaimed.

Corrin blinked in surprise, caught off guard by the scope of this suggestions. Would that work? Would… that even be possible? Could they really get everyone to come together like that, even after everything.

"I think it's a w-wornderful idea. S-sure, it won't… be easy, But I think…. Once the war is over… we can show everyone how our people can truly come together," Sakura said, her words gaining strength and resolve as she stood in agreement with Elise.

"That… would be wonderful…" Corrin whispered. "I… I am not sure if there is anything I can do to help, but when the war ends… I'd like to see that concert too."

"You mean it?" Elise exclaimed happily, hopping up and down. "Well, we better get practicing, huh Sakura? We got a lot of work to do."

Stammering an argument, the two resumed practicing in ernest. Corrin watched, listening to them as they played for awhile, then, seeing that they were engrossed in their work, slipped out of the tent. As he departed he listened to their music even as it faded into the background, each footstep he look taking him further into the still night.

_If only the rest of the world could see things the way they do. Though perhaps… with the future eventually falling to people like them…_

_Maybe there truly is hope for lasting peace._

**. . . . .**

Corrin couldn't sleep.

That was not unusual. He rarely had slept soundly since Azura died. Their room felt too empty without her, the bed too cold. His rest fraught with restless tossing and turning, interrupted by fragmented dreams and half-remembered nightmares.

Corrin ran his hands over his face, wiping the cold sweat that he'd woken to in the wake of another fevered nightmare. Breathing heavily, he tried to slip back into sleep, but found himself unable to no matter how badly his exhausted body longed for rest.

Rolling out of bed, Corrin pulled on his clothes and stepped out into the cold night air of the astral keep. Leaning his hands again the railing, took a deep breath and vaulted over. Wings unfurled from his back, spreading wide to slow his decent, allowing him to alight safely on the ground below.

Straightening and dusting himself off, Corrin began to wander through the silent keep. In the distance he could see the faint torchlight near the castle's entryways, where he knew those currently on watch duty stood guard. _Perhaps I should take over for one of them. If I'm not going to sleep, I should at least make myself useful…_

Corrin stopped, recalling how Marc had used that same statement to describe his own actions. Shaking his head, he continued on, heading for the southern gate of the keep.

"Can't sleep?" a voice suddenly called out.

Corrin stopped, turning towards it, surprised to find by sheer coincidence that it was the very person he'd just been thinking about who'd spoken up.

Marc sat against the fountain at the center of the keep, his back pressed against the stone base, his arms folded on top of his knees. Falchion rested next to him, leaning against a cloth wrapped bundle propped against the fountain. Moonlight pooled in the surface of the fountain, glinting silver in the dark.

"You really have it out for me, don't you? Second time you startled me half to death today," Corrin told him, a bit of a smile tugging at his lips as he made the jest.

"Sorry," Marc said, shrugging sheepishly. "You didn't answer my question though."

"Couldn't sleep," Corrin confirmed, moving to stand across from him. "Though I could ask the same question of you. I can't imagine you'd be up now either if that was not the case."

"Hey, I could be on guard duty," Marc countered.

"At the fountain?" Corrin asked, arching an eyebrow dubiously.

"I… well, that's… okay, fine, I couldn't sleep either," Marc admitted.

"Nightmares?" Corrin asked.

"Yeah, not that they are entirely unexpected at this point." Marc shrugged, smiling wearily. "Don't tell anyone I said that. I'd rather them not know..."

"I see. Like earlier today when you tried to act cheerful," Corrin noted. He crossed his arms over his chest, regarding Marc with a steady look, half expecting the boy to try to deny it.

However, much to his surprise Marc did not try to argue to the point. Instead he sighed, letting his shoulders slump. "Ah, you saw through that," Marc said, his smile vanishing. He frowned now, looking visibly exhausted as he let down his guard. "I imagine it may sound a bit unconvincing, but it's really nothing to trouble yourself about. It's just easier if everyone thinks you're all upbeat and positive all the time. Especially when it keeps them from worrying about me.

"Sounds a lot like a coping mechanism if you ask me," Corrin told him, regarding the boy with a hard stare.

"Well… maybe," Marc shrugged. "I guess it feels more productive than being gloomy all the time." He sighed deeply. "Plus it beats everyone trying to cheer me up. I think I've had enough of that for a lifetime, thank you."

Corrin nodded. "I guess I can see that. I've had my share of people treating me like that in recent months…"

Marc grimaced, his gaze fixed on Corrin's face for several moments. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I didn't think about what you-"

"It's fine. I'm the one who brought it up," Corrin assured him, brushing the words aside. Dropping down onto the grass, Corrin crossed his legs, taking in the cool, still night air of the astal keep. "I know you said I shouldn't trouble myself with it, but I can't stop thinking about something you said earlier."

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Marc asked, looking worried.

"No, not anything like that," Corrin assured him. "It just stood out to me. What you said about how you could 'at least make yourself useful'."

"Oh, that…" Marc looked away.

"Do you feel like you aren't helping enough?" Corrin asked.

Marc laughed, catching Corrin completely by surprise. That… certainly hadn't been the reaction he'd expected.

"No, far from it. Though I guess you could say I do but… it's really more complicated than that. I am not sure I could explain really," Marc told him, shaking his head as the last echoes of his laughter faded. "Besides, that I _really_ don't want to trouble you with."

"I have time," Corrin replied. He folded his arms, sighing wearily.

Marc was silent for a few moments before he looked up. "Do I have a say in this?"

"Of course you do. If you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to. I only wanted to offer to listen.

Marc nodded slowly.

"Well, it's…" he trailed off, fidgeting nervously before continuing.

"Mother, Father, and even my sister... they are each playing some role, overcoming such harsh obstacles to grow... and meanwhile, here I am, joking and playing with Owain and Ophelia... it's strange... I should feel like I ought to step up and do something too... but I don't," Marc shrugged, a wry smile tugging at his lips. "It's selfish, but I can't help but feel like they can handle everything. That I'd… well, much rather watch from the sidelines and act as support wherever I am able."

"There is no shame it playing a supporting role," Corrin told him, trying his best to puzzle out what Marc was getting at.

"Oh, I know. It's just… I'm not ashamed of the role I am playing… it's more… I don't know how I feel about the fact I'm happy to let others take all the responsibility? Should I really be content with that?" Marc asked.

"Well, I think…" Corrin fronwed, pondering his next words carefully. Gods, he was the least qualified person to give advice on this. What did he know about Marc's predicament? He'd give anything to be in Marc's shoes, to let others-

_Oh._

Maybe he did understand it. Maybe he knew better than anyone, given how he wanted the same thing.

"It depends. Do you feel like you be better suited for that responsibility? That's the first question I'd think to ask."

Marc sighed, shaking his head. "No, not really."

"Then why feel like you should be doing more?" Corrin asked.

"I don't know. It just feels… selfish. Like I should be doing more, you know? Besides It's not really my say. I have reason to think the universe thinks I should be doing more." Marc motioned his hand over the space next to him, where Falchion lay propped up.

Corrin nodded, understanding flooding into him."You feel the same way about Falchion that I do about Yato, don't you?" Corrin asked, though he was already more than certain of the answer.

"Yeah, I do," Marc confirmed. He smiled, the expression tinged with what almost seemed to be resignation, "I just can't help but question how someone who gladly lets others take charge while he watches from the side could still be worthy. Anyone else in my family would have been a better choice, really."

"So Morgan can't use Falchion, then?" Corrin asked.

"Well… not exactly. It's… it's not exactly cut and dry as that." Marc chuckled, a genuine full small flashing for a moment. "She can use it, but it's more like… wielding Falchion always came naturally to me, while for Morgan she had to focus more to use its power, and sometimes it won't even work completely. If that makes sense."

"The divine weapons here are much the same. I couldn't use my siblings weapons even if I wanted to," Corrin noted. He sighed, closing his eyes as he collected himself. "You're right though."

"What do you mean?"

"About wishing that Yato had chosen someone else. I never wanted this responsibility… but really it doesn't matter what I want. I don't think responsibility is something you are supposed to want, really. It's just something you have to do," Corrin told him.

"You sound like my mother. I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't mean that in a 'nagging' or 'scolding' kind of way. I meant more that, it sounds like the sort of thing she'd try to explain," Marc floundered, averting his gaze sheepishly, looking thoroughly embarrassed by his own choice of words.

Corrin chuckled, finding himself smiling now too. "It's no surprise, as she was the one who made me realize that. Though I think your mother put it better than I did."

"Oh, I see…" Marc continued to keep his gaze on the dirt.

"So what about you? Why don't you want the responsibility?" Corrin asked. "Do you feel you aren't good enough to live up to those expectations.

"Well, I… No that's not quite is. It's more that I… I guess I just don't really feel like I deserve it," Marc said, trailing off. He shook his head, whispering something under his breath that Corrin couldn't quite make out. "Yeah. It's not deserving it that I think is my problem…"

Marc fell silent once more, completely still but for the fidgeting of his hands in his lap. "How much do you know?" he said, speaking up suddenly..

"About?"

"My past. What I did."

Corrin considered this for a moment. "None of the specifics. I do know you served the Fell Dragon who'd possessed your father. And I know you did a lot of things you regret."

"I see." Marc nodded. "Well, then you know enough then to get the picture, I think. Why I'm the last person this responsibility," he motioned towards Falchion's sheath.

"I know how that feels. The weight of the sins you carry, how because of you, so many good people died, even if you were just trying to protect someone or help others..." Corrin smiled sadly. "I know that feeling too well…

"I know you do, and I didn't mean to…" Marc shook his head furiously, stammering as he tried to correct himself. "Don't get me wrong, I am not looking for forgiveness at this point. Or trying to disregard your own troubles. It's just that I'd... I've accepted what I've done, and trying to make amends is something that will take the rest of my life..."

Marc pulled himself to his feet. He bent down, picking up a small stone. He rolled it over in his hands before flinging it out into the fountain. It vanished into the crystalline waters with a faint _plop_ , ripples distorting the reflected moon before falling still once more. "It's just no matter how much Mother and Father insist that I am free of guilt... or how much I have overcome Grima's influence... the weight of my sins cannot be so easily erased… I can't help but feel it's better if someone like me has as little responsibility as possible. Especially if it's responsibility for other people..."

"I may sound silly coming from me, as I have done more than my fair share at feeling undeserving… but don't you think that sounds a bit like running away?" Corrin asked. "Which, as a note, is something I've _also_ done more than my share of."

"I know, it's just… Ugh... what is wrong with me? If my family heard me, they would lecture me, saying that it's not my fault, and that it's all Grima's fault... to be honest, I don't want to hear it again. Cause it always makes me have this urge to lash out at them, and tell them that they don't understand. I wonder if I'm at that rebellious phase of my life?"

"Can't be worse then the way I acted. I think I have you beat in the childish rebelliousness," Corrin countered, referring to the way he'd acted following Azura's death. How he'd lashed out at the very people trying to extend their hand to him. "Though I guess your family sounds like mine. I can't even begin to count how many times Xander lectured me."

"I suppose so," Marc noted, laughing softly. "It's funny. When you get right down to it, we are really similar."

"Yeah, we are," Corrin agreed. "Both defined by the mistakes we've made…" Corrin pushed himself to his feet, nodding to Marc. "But thanks."

"Huh, for what?" Marc asked, looking visibly perplexed. "All we did was talk about my problems really. Why are you thanking _me_?"

"Because, I think I have a better grip on my own problems now. Listening to yours helped me figure a few things out," Corrin explained. "I think… I think I've been feeling like I've not deserving either. That's why I'm so afraid of facing it head on. But I don't think I can run from that anymore."

"I see…" Marc frowned, his expression becoming pensive. "I guess that's the benefit of your responsibility being far more pressing than mine, huh? I mean, I'm an entire world away from home. A home that isn't even my world. Not really much of destiny I need to live up to right now."

Corrin considered this for a moment, his eyes catching on the wrapped bundle of cloth sitting behind Falchion. For a moment he thought he could glimpse a small glint of gold within. _I'm not sure how certain I am you're right about that,_ Corrin thought to himself, deciding to keep that suspicion to himself for the present. "Perhaps," Corrin told him, shrugging. "But I thank you nonetheless."

"Don't mention it. But really, it was nothing." Marc dropped back down against the side of the fountain, tucking his chin against his folded arms.

"Consider it returning the favor then. You gave me some good advice awhile back. This was the least I could do." Including his head to him, Corrin turned and departed, leaving Marc once more to his own personal musings.

 _Now to see if I can put my own advice into practice._ Corrin thought to himself. _Are you ready to face your responsibility? Or keep cowering from you like you always have?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I finally did it! I got this chapter done after nearly two months. Ignore the fact that the main reason this took so long is because I spent four week playing Three Houses instead of writing (Bernadetta is best girl btw, fight me). Ignore that fact and pretend I had an actually good reason to have taken this long!
> 
> Erm, umm… so with that out of the way, what did you guys think of this one? We are rapidly approaching the end of Act 2, so I thought now was a good time to get some insight on Corrin's headspace right now as well as set up the first inklings of the B plot for Act 3. Since Morgan's character arc was that for Act 2, I wonder who will get the same treatment in act 3? I wonder…
> 
> Until next time, please let me know what you thought of this one. Have a wonderful day everyone.


End file.
